


Ladybug's Spring

by Alitablake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild S&M, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 207,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitablake/pseuds/Alitablake
Summary: Spring is in the air and Tikki has been trying to get Marinette's attention long enough to warn her of the upcoming season.  With only days to spare, Marinette had been thrown into a loop of the upcoming Ladybug mating season?! Luckily Chat Noir is prepared... to help avoid it, right?   Fluff and sin and reveals and lots of love!!!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 455
Kudos: 1138





	1. Well-Read

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I do not own Miraculous Ladybug! 
> 
> I am a new writer for the fandom. I have read a lot of the stories and love - love - love the mating in heat cycles stories!!! haha. This is not an A/O/B thing. Just animal mating cycles. I do hope you enjoy my contribution to the fandom! I sincerely hope you forgive my Akuma victims. They are terrible!
> 
> I do picture them a little older than they are shown in the show, but you do you as you read it.

Marinette was scrambling. Sitting at her desk chair forcing it to roll over from her computer, to her sewing machine, to the mannequin that held her dress and all over again. It was dizzying and actually surprising at how well adept she is at her task considering how clumsy she normally is.  
Tikki knew her owner was very talented and loved seeing her like this, but looking out the window at the bright sunny day shining over Paris made her feel antsy. She sighed as she looked down at Marinette’s bed and saw the book Tikki had given her laying at the corner untouched, unread. It was getting late with winter dwindling down and soon hibernation would end. Since it was Saturday, now was the time. She flew down to it and lifted it.  


“Marinette,” Tikki called out as she fluttered overhead with the book because she didn’t want to get knocked down by the whirlwind that was Marinette.  


“Yeah?” She replied out absentmindedly with pins in her mouth but didn’t look up while she pinned down a strip of lace onto her dress just so.  


“Have you read the book?” she asked in vain knowing that she hadn’t yet.  


It took a moment as Marinette was trying to curve the lace around the cape sleeves. Once she was done, she twisted around in her chair and pushed to move back to her computer where her design was.  
“Marinette,” Tikki called out again and moved down a little trying to get into the girl’s line of sight.  


“Huh? What?” The girl finally glanced at her kwami and saw the book that she was holding.  


“Oh, I’m sorry Tikki,” Marinette never had any problems admitting her faults. “I just haven’t had the time what with the dance coming up and then I had that report due,” she rambled on as she rolled over to her sewing table.  


“Now that turned in my report, I can focus on the dress. I only have two weeks to finish it and I want it to be perfect,” she explained as she measured out another length of the delicate lace.  


“I know, Marinette, but I gave you this book over a month ago. I really, really need you to read it before it gets warmer.”  


“Right,” she replied distractedly. “I will. It’s still really cold out, I have time. Let me finish the dress and then I promise to read the book.”  


“It might be too late by then!” Tikki screeched shocking the teen into actually stopping and looked up at the little flustered kwami.  


Now that she had Marinette’s full attention, Tikki put the book down in her lap. Marinette looked at it undesirably with a slight twist of her lips – Ecology and Behavior of the Ladybird Beetle. It looked like a horribly boring read. Tikki landed on the book and the look of pleading on her little face gave Marinette pause.  


“The temperature is already rising to above 12⁰C. Once the weather is consistently warm, it will be too late and I wanted you to be prepared for the spring season. Please read the book,” Tikki beseeched.  


“Tikki, it’s 500 pages. I doubt I’ll stay awake for the first chapter,” she whined.  


The little divinity laughed with her tinkle little laugh. “I’m not expecting you to read the whole thing, Marinette. I made sure to highlight the important parts. Then I’m prepared to answer your questions. It will take up an afternoon depending on how you take it.”  
“How do I take what? Tikki, can’t you just tell me what I need to prepare for? It would be so much easier than reading a boring science book.”  


Tikki took a breath and smiled indulgently at her owner. “Fine. So every Spring…”  


“Wait!” Marinette interrupted and bit her lip. “Can we please, please, please talk about this like on Sunday night? I made everyone promise me not to bother me all weekend so I can focus on the dress. Alya and Nino promised not to call me or text me, and I made arrangements for food to be delivered during the weekend with Mom and Dad. This weekend is really the only real time I have to get the majority of this dress done. PLEASE Tikki,” she pleaded in her chair with her hands clenched together in prayer and her little feet bouncing up and down nervously as she imploringly looked up with bright blue eyes.  


Tikki looked down at her charge and giggled. The teen was simply too cute. “Fine. We do have a little time still, but we NEED to have this talk.”  


“Yes! Thank you Tikki!” She shouted and spun around in her chair to resume her current task.  


“Marinette,” the kwami called out to her again.  


“Hmm?” she replied. If she was irritated at Tikki’s interruptions, she showed no signs of it.  


Hovering closer so that she could be heard clearly. “I would like permission to visit Plagg today.”  


This made Marinette blinked as her mind hiccupped at the name. “Plagg? Chat Noir’s kwami?”  


“Yes,” she replied. “It will only be for a little bit. I’ll be sure to come right back if there is an akuma attack. I promise I’ll come back as quickly as possible. It may only be a few minutes actually.”  


“Oh, Tikki. I don’t mind if you take the day to visit him. I trust you,” she smiled brightly at her and then let out a sigh. “Plus, I REALLY don’t want an akuma attack this weekend. We had one Thursday night, so I’m sincerely hoping that there won’t be another victim until the weekend is over. I’m hoping that this one weekend, my luck as Ladybug comes through for me. Just this once!”  


Tikki laughed and then reaffirmed the answer, “So then I may go?”  


“Yes, have fun,” Marinette cheered and then twisted to get back to work. Leaving her to the dress, Tikki flew out of the room hoping that Chat was more diligent in his research than her charge.  


Tikki flew through the city to the Agreste mansion. Yes, they both knew who each other’s charges were, but they were magically tight lipped about it. Though their knowledge of each other made it very easy to communicate behind the humans’ backs while they were in school together. As the large windows of Chat’s bedroom cleared to see inside, Adrien was sitting at his piano with his piano teacher listening attentively at his side.  


She was thankful that Plagg was accurate with Chat’s schedule this weekend. He was the sweetest little kitty but being true to his nature, he was completely oblivious to anything other than his own interests. It took all week of pestering to get him to finally learn about his owner’s schedule so she could visit him.  


Why the visit?  


Chat had the same required reading as Ladybug and she knew for a fact that Plagg would not be willing to tell him a damn thing about this spring season. Throughout the millennia of time spent with Plagg, she knew better than to expect him to inform Chat about it.  


Tikki found Plagg lazing about on the middle shelf in the upper level of Chat’s room. He looked like he was napping in a spot where the sun hit just right, allowing him to bath in the warmth of the sun’s rays. An unconscious smile spread across Tikki’s mouth as she moved to sit next to him.  


As soon as she did though, he spoke letting her know that he was awake, “Hey Sugar Cube.”  


She sighed and bit back her retort of calling her that. What was the point? It wouldn’t stop him, and let’s face it, it made her feel warm and fuzzy.  


“How are things going over here?” Tikki asked as she looked over the large room at Chat.  


Plagg stretched his whole body and gave a large yawn before answering, “Fine. Normal. Same-o, same-o.”  


“Did he read the book,” she asked hopefully.  


“Dunno,” he replied honestly as he moved to get comfortable again. Tikki sighed and frowned as Plagg nudged her while he settled up against her. She watched him not so sneakily curl up beside her. He nudged her with his head and he started to purr the moment he was settled in a little black ball pressing against her side.  


“Plagg! You did tell him about the book, right? You told him to read it?!”  


Not even opening his eyes, he mumbled, “Yeah, of course. I put it with the rest of the books he has on his desk.”  


Tikki’s eyes moved to his desk and she almost growled. On his desk were half a dozen books all ranging from Advanced Chinese conversation, fashion design and entrepreneurship, and his class books she was familiar with in Marinette’s room and then in the midst of it was the same ladybug book Marinette had.  


Tikki bonked him on the head, jerking Plagg awake and skittering away from her. “What was that for?!”  


“You didn’t tell him a damn thing, you stinky sock! You left the book on his desk and said nothing. I’m not even trying to get you to talk about it, but you could have at least told him to look at it. A simple, ‘Here, read it’ would have sufficed!”  


“What is there to talk about! It’s the same damn thing every year and even if we don’t tell them, they will figure it out. Humans have been doing this for eons without our help,” Plagg countered, still irritated that he got hit.  


“Not like this! You know the miraculous holders are different from normal humans. There are powers at work here that none of the others need to deal with. You should have said something!”  


“Bah, there are only two of them out right now. It’s not such a big deal,” he dismissed and started to lay down to go back to sleep.  


“Three,” Tikki corrected with some hostility. “There are three active Miraculous users that could be affected – you, me and Nooroo.” She could tell that her words affected Plagg as the fur running down his back stood up a little. But he quickly shifted around to calm down.  


“We don’t know where Nooroo is, where his owner is, who the owner is or if he would even show up during the season. He is of no threat,” Plagg said to her though it sounded like he was also trying to convince himself.  


“You better be right, Plagg. It’s all the more reason why Chat should be aware of the situation. If Nooroo’s owner were to get anywhere near Ladybug….” The little kwami’s voice got high and pitchy the more she thought about it. Fear wafted off of her so much that Plagg could no longer stand it.  


He got up and carefully approached her. “Hey, don’t worry about it, Tikki. You know I would never let anything bad happen to you and my owner would do anything for yours. Nooroo and all of the others know how the season works between us.” He nuzzled her a little in a comforting way and she gave him a small little smile.  


Tikki nodded a little too quickly and too much. “Yes, I know. It’s just, this is the first time in a long time that someone with ill intent has had a miraculous for so long. I know Nooroo wouldn’t want to hurt anyone, but he’s a slave to his master’s command. What if the master can’t control himself around her? What if…”  


“Stop it,” Plagg commanded and Tikki complied. “It won’t happen like that. The number of times that Ladybug and Chat Noir battled him face to face are few and far between, and if it does happen, it would be so grand that we will see it coming long before his instincts kick in.”  


“Right. Right, and Chat will be there to stop her, to protect her.”  


Plagg smiled. “Right. Now, I haven’t heard the piano in a while so he’s probably done with his lesson. Shall we, my sugar cube?”  


“Don’t call me that,” she snapped, making him smile. Tikki noticed the smile and then giggled seeing his attempt at cheering her up.  


Sure enough, Adrien was alone packing up the sheets of music and closing up his piano.  


“Hey kit,” Plagg came down first and Adrien smiled up at him.  


“Lunch will be served in a little bit, Plagg. I made sure that there is a whole wheel of camembert with the meal for you,” he answered automatically.  


“Awesome! Thanks!” He replied and started to fly away when there was a small bell-like cough stopping him. Adrien looked up confused and his eyes immediately found the little red kwami flying a good distance behind Plagg.  


“Oh, right. Tikki is here,” Plagg said and then added. “She likes cookies. Make sure they give you cookies too.”  


“Ah, um… That may be harder than the cheese. I’m on a rather strict diet and…” Adrien said flustered and Tikki quickly flew down to reassure him.  


“It’s fine, Adrien. Ladybug has me covered and I won’t be here long enough to require a meal.”  


A relieved smile graced his face and Tikki could see why her owner liked the sweet boy so much. “Oh, okay,” he said and nervously looked around his room and out the window. “So um, is Ladybug here now?”  


She shook her head. “She is at home. I asked permission to come and visit you in case you had any questions.”  


“Questions? About what?”  


Tikki sighed and glared at Plagg who was now lounging on the black piano.  


“It’s not my fault,” Plagg instantly retorted.  


“Is everything okay? Is Ladybug okay?” Adrien asked, now worried.  


Tikki quickly flew to him. “It’s okay. Everything is fine. It’s that the season is coming. Did you by chance see a book about ladybug beetles on your desk?”  


Instant recognition lit up his eyes and he smiled. “Ah yeah!” he said and turned to walk to his desk. He moved things around to grab the book as he spoke, “I didn’t know where it came from, but it was a fun read.”  


“You read it?!” Tikki asked excitedly.  


“Yeah. I mean I know a lot more than I ever thought I would ever need to know about ladybug beetles, but I saw it and I can’t deny that it piqued my interest,” he finished with a little flush to his cheeks, embarrassed with his admission.  


“Oh, this will make everything a whole lot easier now,” she said relieved. Though Adrien still wasn’t sure what was going on.  


“There is something wrong, isn’t there? Something happened to Ladybug?” He asked again and Tikki shook her head.  


“No, it’s not wrong or bad. It’s merely different. Please sit down for this,” she instructed and Adrien promptly sat in his desk chair with the book in his lap.  


“Ladybug and you have been holders of our Miraculous for a while, right?”  


“Yes. Thank you by the way. It’s been life changing,” Adrien said sincerely and Tikki smiled sweetly at him.  


“It has been our great honor to serve the both of you. Both of you have proved to be a wonderful Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Tikki said with a little bow.  


Adrien blushed at the sentiment and thankfully Tikki continued before he could think of a reply.  


“As a full-time holder of a miraculous, your human self has been enhanced due to our magic. While it is subtle, you are faster, stronger, and overall slightly heightened than normal humans. Your sight, smell and hearing all should be better than most. Have you noticed this?” she asked.  


Adrien shook his head. “No, I mean really?! That’s so cool! But no. Not really. I mean I’ve always been active, so I thought I was just you know growing up. I never thought about how well I could see or smell things and yeah loud noises give me a headache sometimes, but Wow!”  


“Each kwami does provide unique attributes to their users. Since yours is Plagg, yours tend to be more cat-like.”  


“And Ladybug?” he asked with curious excitement.  


“One of the most and least noticeable things for her is that she doesn’t get hurt as easily…” she started and then was quickly interrupted.  


“Because of the ladybug exoskeleton?! REALLY! Wait, am I going to get fur?!” he asked, making Plagg snort.  


Tikki giggled too. “No you are not. It’s something that the ladybug miraculous grants. The thing is even with these perks given to you, there are some...” she hesitated trying to find the right words, “some side effects that come with it too.”  


“Oh? Like what?”  


“Well all of our owners have been different, and Plagg should be able to tell you what his previous owners have gone through but from my experience, Chat Noirs get very cuddly.”  


Adrien blushed, a deep dark red crawled up his neck and covered his face. “Excuse me?”  


Tikki smiled sweetly and shrugged. “Like a cat, they like getting scratched behind their ears and if you stroke their back just right, they…”  


“STOP! Okay! Um,” Adrien cut in before she could continue, “What does this have to do with Ladybug?”  


“Ah, right. Spring is coming and she will be going through the standard mating cycle of a ladybug once it’s warm enough. You read about that, right?”  


No answer. Tikki fluttered in the air nervously as she waited for his brain to catch up. Adrien sat there frozen in his chair looking up at her with a blank expression.  


“Adrien?” she called out to him tentatively and the whole room jumped as the book fell from his lap and slammed to the ground. Adrien stood up with his hackles raised, looking from the book on the ground to the kwami flying in the air with concern covering her face.  


“What does that mean? Spring. Warm weather. M-m-ma…Ugh I can’t say it!” He said in a dizzying panic while pacing the floor while running his fingers through his hair roughly.  


Tikki flew right in front of his face and abruptly stopped him. “It’s okay, Adrien. That’s why I’m here. I know Plagg won’t explain things to you, and I want you to be aware of what was going to happen. You read the book, thank you by the way, so I need to tell you how it will affect you and get your help with dealing with Ladybug.”  


“Dealing with her? Is she… um,” Adrien’s mind flashed to thousands of different thoughts and images of his Lady and most of them were not appropriate or coherent enough to say out loud.  


“She will basically be looking for a mate this spring,” Tikki informed him. “And the way she will do it was described in the book.”  


“What?! What?! Wait!? A mate... Ladybug... But Wait! We’re only sixteen. Well I think she is 16. Maybe she is still 15. I don’t know her birthday. We go to school together, so she’s my age, right? You know her. How old is she?”  


“She’s 16 and biologically can be a mother. Modern society and rules do not rule over natural instinct,” she explained.  


“Right. But are you saying that she will m-m-mate,” he struggled with the word but was able to force it out with a dark blush on his face, “without any control over it?”  


“No,” Tikki said firmly. “The kwami serve the users, we have no ability to control them. That’s why,” she hesitated and Adrien saw the sadness cover her. “If it was the other way around, Hawkmoth wouldn’t be able to akumatize anyone.”  


Adrien simmered down at the sad tone of the red kwami and held out his hand to her. She fluttered down gently into his palm and because it always worked for Plagg he scratched her head to try and comfort her. “I’m sorry. I forget that Hawkmoth has your friend unwillingly, huh?”  


Tikki nodded softly making Adrien’s heart break. He could feel his resolve strengthened to stop Hawkmoth even more so. It’s another reason why he had to be stopped.  


“But we are getting sidetracked,” Tikki returned to the previous topic again making Adrien’s cheeks flush.  


“Right, um, so what is going to happen?”  


“Ladybugs release a pheromone during their mating cycle to attract a mate. Normally, it only attracts their species, and since she is human….” She let it linger.  


Eyes widen at the thought. “Me? She’s going to attract me?”  


Tikki sort of nodded and shook her head. “Humans. She will attract any interested party to mate.”  


“WHAT!” He screamed and his hand threatened to drop her but Tikki was prepared and flew up to his eye level again.  


“Every male is going to want to mate with her? Are you serious?!” He cursed loudly as his heart started to race and every hair on his body stood to attention. Adrenaline coursed through him at an alarming rate at the news and he instantly wanted to start bouncing off the walls like his heart was currently doing inside of his chest.  


“It’s not as bad as it sounds. She is simply going to appear more attractive to anyone who was interested in the first place. Humans are more intelligent than insects. The males won’t run after her like lust driven animals. They will notice her more and pursue her as a romantic interest,” she explained.  


“Okay,” Adrien nodded and let that mature in his head. “that’s okay.”  


“Except…,” she continued making him glance at her. She looked nervous, and he was growing impatient at her hesitation.  


“What?! Except what?!”  


“You will be more receptive to it. Because you are a miraculous holder and a male cat, you will respond more aggressively towards it than normal human males.”  


There was the shoe drop. Adrien stilled and he felt the whole room burst up in flames. His skin was on fire and he couldn’t control his embarrassment.  


“You can’t be serious,” he mumbled to himself in disbelief but Tikki heard it and answered him anyway.  


“I’m not sure how much you know about cat mating, but tom cats are rather persistent when they smell a female in heat,” she started.  


“Smell?” Adrien whispered in fear.  


“Yes, smell. Pheromones, remember? She will trigger the natural mating instinct in you in an effort to mate. You are human and therefore a potential mate and your feline side will instantly…” she coughed, “ready itself to do so.”  


“YOU MEAN I’M GOING TO GET HARD THE MOMENT I SMELL HER?! THE MOMENT I SEE HER?” Adrien bellowed going crazy at the mere thought to it.  


“Basically,” she told him and he shook his head.  


“No. Oh god. No. Okay. Um. So then this lasts what a day? A Week? Maybe this will be over before the next akuma attack,” he reasoned.  


“Um,” Tikki chirped and Adrien felt a shiver run down his spine at the tone. “She will be in heat for the month of May or until she mates.”  


Adrien dropped making Tikki gasp in surprise. He was on his hands and knees whimpering softly.  


“Tikki, I can’t be a walking hard-on around Ladybug. If I do anything to her because she is unknowingly releasing pheromones, she’ll never want to speak to me again.”  


“Okay, again. We do not control your actions. You will not do anything to her if you don’t want to. Everyone knows you will not touch her if she doesn’t allow it but… and take a deep breath,” she warned him.  


Adrien couldn’t fill up his lungs as he took a very shaky breath.  


“She won’t say no.”  


“What?” he breathed as his chest constricted painfully.  


“Ladybugs look for any willing mate. They don’t have requirements other than willing and able, so her inhibitions to say no will be diminished significantly. Being human makes it to where she can say no, but she will be more willing to say yes if she has even the smallest interest in that person.”  


“Okay,” he held up his hand for a moment and closed his eyes to think. “Okay, so then even if I try to be with her, she will turn me down, because she doesn’t like me like that. She doesn’t like Chat Noir like that. It will be fine. I’ll be uncomfortable for the few moments we are together, but it won’t ruin our relationship in any way.”  


He sounded relieved and Tikki was happy, but there was one more little fact she had to tell him.  


“Adrien,” she said cautiously. He looked up at her slowly and with trepidation, as if he was unwilling to look around the dark corner afraid of the monster that was lurking in the shadows.  


“She goes to school with you. You and all of the males will be affected there too. You worst of all.”  


“You can’t be fucking serious!”  


“Language,” Plagg warned him off to the side, bringing his attention to his Kwami for the first time since this conversation started.  


Adrien stood up and stormed over to his kwami and grabbed him. “Why didn’t you say anything about this before? Tikki probably made you bring the book to me, why didn’t you warn me, say anything, tell me about anything… OW!!”  


Plagg bit his hand, hard enough to draw blood. Adrien looked at the bite mark on his index finger as Plagg flew away.  


“Because it’s a stupid Human issue. Humans are the only species that cares about who they mate with. If you two would start mating on the first day of spring, none of this would even matter. You two could have dealt with his last year but no… ,” Plagg griped and flew up higher to get away from the stupid conversation.  


“PLAGG!” Tikki snapped making the black cat kwami stop talking.  


“Last year? What is he talking about ‘last year’?” Suddenly the realization that Plagg hinted at dawned on it. “Why didn’t this happen last year? Or the first year we got the miraculous?! How come…”  


Adrien felt a touch on his hand stunning him mid-sentence. Tikki had come over to touch his hand where Plagg bit him and he felt a tingle run across his skin. He watched the bite vanish with a little bit of magic and even his temper calmed down a bit.  


“Thank you,” he said with his emotions draining.  


“You’re welcome,” she responded and then bowed. “Please don’t be angry at Plagg. It’s his way. That’s why I came to see you. In regards to the previous years, the first year you got the power was too early as you both just received it. The longer you keep the power, the deeper the connection gets. Last year, it did affect you, but perhaps you didn’t notice it. There was probably a moment last May in which you were um… more active in your personal attention?”  


Adrien flushed. Honestly, he couldn’t remember a specific time that he was doing that more than normal. He most likely contributed to hormones. His cheeks got darker as he thought about what that meant for Ladybug and couldn’t help voicing his thoughts out loud, “Does that mean Ladybug was also doing that too?”  


Tikki coughed. “I don’t think that is important right now, Adrien,” she stated with a tone that told him to drop the question and the images going on in his head. “Now, I wanted your help with this season. The connection will be much stronger this year and I don’t think the same actions last year will be enough. Will you be able to assist?”  


“My help? Are you asking me to….”  


“No,” she answered and then hesitated, “Well that is up to Ladybug. She will decide who to be with. It’s that the male miraculous holders tend to be on edge while the female holders go into heat.”  


“So I’m not the only one who will be affected? Carapace and Viperion will be affected too? Wait, will I want to be with Rena Rouge too?”  


“Normally, yes, but they are not active. If Rena Rouge held on to the fox miraculous, she would develop that connection and trigger the fox mating habits but that’s beside the point. Only the active users who are wearing their miraculous will be overwhelmed by Ladybug’s pheromones. All other human males will merely be more attracted to her, but only slightly.”  


“Okay, so only me,” He said.  


“And Hawkmoth,” she added, making every cell in his body jerk up aggressively.  


“WHAT THE FUCK!?” he exclaimed.  


“Which is another reason for your help.” Tikki quickly started to explain before Adrien loses it. “All miraculous holders have to deal with the animalistic traits of their powers. If you were female, you would go into heat yourself. The human sides of you will enforce a relationship that will guard the user from getting hurt, but Ladybug doesn’t have a mate to rely on during the season. You are the only one who could possibly understand and protect her from herself and anyone who may hurt her during this.”  


Adrien sat quietly still fuming on the floor as Tikki continued, “You are inhabited by my other half. Plagg makes me whole and is my protector; and whomever has his miraculous automatically is prone to protect Ladybug from any harm. You’re naturally protective as it is Adrien, that’s why you two make such a great pair. Plagg makes it so you can protect those you love more effectively. Now that Ladybug is in heat, your protective instincts as well as your desire to mate with her will be at its peak.”  


“If we come across Hawkmoth during one of our battles in May, what will he do?”  


“I-I don’t know. With what little information we have on who Hawkmoth is, we can’t determine what will happen if they meet face to face. And the mating habits of a butterfly differ from species to species, but they are just as aggressive to mate as any other male in the kingdom. With someone who is capable of doing evil, and even if Ladybug says no….”  


“Yeah, okay. I get it. Please don’t say anymore,” Adrien said in a deep, carefully contained voice.  


“This went down a very dark path, Adrien. I wanted to come by and tell you how this was going to affect you, especially since you go to school together.”  


He blinked and his heart started to hum in his chest as the thought matured. “You mean I’m going to find out who Ladybug is?”  


“Yes, she will not be able to hide her condition from you. You’ll be instantly attracted to her even as her civilian self, but Adrien you don’t have to let her know you know. She should be safe from harm during school, so there is no reason to confront her about it. You only need to control yourself and protect her during battle as you have always done before.”  


“Shit,” he whispered and conflicting emotions ran through his head and heart. This was all too much and honestly, he didn’t know what to do with all the information.  


“How is Ladybug taking all this?”  


“Um, she is not as studious as you are, but I plan on telling her before she goes to school on Monday,” she informed him.  


“Monday? All this is going to start on Monday?” He sounded panicked, his voice high and breathy.  


“No, it will happen when the weather settles to average 15⁰C daily. Once that happens, ladybugs will be active. It still dips down below 12⁰C so they are still hibernating.”  


He chuckled softly. “So, when I see actual ladybugs flying around, Ladybug’s season is officially here.”  


“Correct,” she chirped happily. “I’m happy you understand Adrien, and I’m sure everything will work out fine.”  


“God, I hope so,” he mumbled, still stunned.  


***Sunday Night***  


Marinette was laying down exhausted on her chaises with bits of fabric and thread haphazardly strewn across her room. The dress was mostly finished. She had some sewing left to do that would only take a few moments during the week, but the mass majority of it was done, and honestly, Marinette needed a break. Her fingers were sore and had been pricked so many times she lost count. Though truth be told, she didn’t bleed as much as she thought she would, or the pin didn’t pierce her skin enough to draw blood. She noticed the sharpness before it got that far most of the time.  


“Marinette, we need to talk now,” Tikki commanded.  


“Right. Of course,” she answered but didn’t open her eyes much. “What did you need to talk about?”  


Frustrated with her owner, she dived right into it. “You as the ladybug miraculous holder will be releasing pheromones in order to attract a mate during the spring mating season for the month of May. No, you do not have to have sex with anyone if you don’t want to. No, you will not be lusting after anyone abnormally. But you will be considered more attractive to willing males, and you will be more aggregable should they show romantic interest, but once again, you don’t have to have sex with them if you don’t want to.”  


As Tikki spoke, Marinette was moving slowly from her horizontal position. Horror and outrage slowly engulfed her as she sat up listening to what Tikki was saying until finally she jumped up from her seat and screamed at the very top of her vocal range.  


“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?!!”  


Tikki sighed. “That’s why I wanted you to read the book. It explains the mating habits of the ladybug and you will be going through those same habits. It’s part of being the ladybug miraculous holder.”  


She was hyperventilating. This was not happening. This seriously could not be real. She was dreaming, or having a nightmare that was induced by being locked up in her room all weekend and getting no sleep. Surely, this was some sort of prank that Tikki had uncharacteristically come up with to punish her for ignoring her through the weekend.  


“Slow down. Please go back and tell me what is going on,” she pleaded and Tikki obliged. She told Marinette almost the same thing as Adrien, but it did not go down the same course with her.  


“Then I’m going to be walking around with a pheromone cloud around me and the guys in my class are going to flirt with me more?”  


“Yes. That is a very good summary,” Tikki said. “Thankfully you are virgin and human senses are very dull, so it probably won’t affect anyone unless they wanted to be with you already. If they want to be with you, they will be braver and ask you out.  


Blushing she thought to ask, “What does being a virgin have to do with anything?”  


“Even virgin ladybugs need some wooing during their first mating season. Being human and a virgin means you are more likely to say no to a willing male who is coming on to you. An experienced ladybug will not care about the “foreplay” of mating and simply say yes.”  


Marinette snorted and then hung her head down in despair. “Tikki, why didn’t you say something before all this? OW!”  


She jerked her head up and rubbed the back of it at the solid thump that hit the back of her head. “I DID! I told you to read the book and now you are scrambling about unprepared.”  


Immediate remorse filled her. “I’m sorry, Tikki. This is so shocking. Did all Ladybugs have to deal with this?” A shudder ran through her as she thought about her partner. “What is happening to Chat Noir?”  


“Yes, all female ladybugs go through this. All female miraculous holders go through the natural instinctual mating cycle of their species. Some males do have some mating habits to deal with but it is usually in response to the females around them.”  


“So then Chat…?”  


Tikki nodded, “He will be responding to your scent, but he is aware and will be working on dealing with it on his own terms.”  


“Dealing with it? So is he? Will he be like coming on to me too? Like more than he normally does?” She asked warily.  


“Yes, but since he knows the situation, he will probably be holding himself back more than normal. He may not flirt with you at all, but he will be feeling it. So be nice to him this month. He will be in physical pain merely because he is standing next to you.”  


“Oh,” Marinette said softly and frowned at the thought of it. “But I won’t be hurting? Will I be um, more sexually active too?”  


“You were last year, but I doubt you would recall that. It is stronger this year and it will get stronger each year until you get a steady mate within your human standards. But for this year, it will depend on how far you let things go. If you reject all advances and all touches, your body should not react. If you signal to your body that you have found a mate, then it will react appropriately and it will make things more difficult until you mate for the 3 days.  


“THREE DAYS!?” She screeched.  


“Yes, ladybugs will mate for days to ensure that there is enough semen to create the next generation. The ladybug will hold the male’s seed for 2 to 3 months until the eggs are laid. With you being a mammal, it obviously does not work that way, but the basic instinct to ensure pregnancy will encourage your body to continuously mate for a few days.”  


“That’s not physically possible,” she mumbled in disbelief.  


Tikki laughed. “The magic of the miraculous makes it possible. Though if you chose to be with a non-miraculous holder, you will not be satisfied as most cannot keep up without assistance.”  


Marinette snorted. “Just thinking about it makes me feel tired. Then this forces me to be with Chat Noir?”  


“No. While the Kwami of Creation and Destruction are two halves of a whole, history has had them fall in love with other miraculous holders. Any male miraculous holder can keep up with the demand of any of the females. If you were to be with any of them, it would be acceptable.”  


Marinette’s thoughts fluttered to Luka as Viperion and Nino as Carapace and she shook her head. Then she sighed as she remembered that Adrien was Aspik once.  


“Can I give the miraculous to the person I like in order to mate with them?”  


Tikki smirked slightly. “Yes, but the longer the connection to the miraculous the better they will be able to perform for you. Having my earrings on you at all times has actually enhanced you even as a normal civilian. A new person who was not used to the new miraculous would really only be able to perform while in the suit and you already know that they could not mate with it on.”  


“Right, it doesn’t come off,” she said thinking about it.  


“Now that you brought it up, you probably shouldn’t give any miraculous to anyone this month. Even though they are not as tightly connected to them, any males will react stronger to your pheromones this month and it may cause issues with Chat being the alpha male.”  


Marinette barked out a laugh at this. “Alpha male?! HA! Oh My God. Chat is not an alpha male.”  


“Actually, in this case he is. He has the strongest connection to his kwami. He will see himself as your rightful mate. If Viperion or Carapace were to try and mate with you, he will fight them for the right to your body. I’ve seen them fight for the right to mate. It’s not pretty especially with the Kwami of Destruction involved.”  


“What if I give them to girls?” she asked reasonably.  


“If you must get support, that is safest,” Tikki assured her.  


Marinette nodded. “Okay. Then I only have to worry about Chat, and since he knows to stay away, I shouldn’t feel like jumping his bones.” Her shoulders slumped. “But he will still want to, so I need to be careful not to get too close to him either, so he doesn’t hurt too much.”  


“Keep your distance from all boys, including Chat, and you should be fine, Marinette. Oh, and don’t masturbate either. I was worried about it last year, but it passed without issue, however this year, it may trigger the arousal and it may be uncomfortable to deal with.”  


“I don’t…” Marinette started but Tikki crossed her arms daring her to finish that sentence. “Okay. I won’t touch myself either. I got it.”  


“Good. This won’t be so bad,” Tikki reassured but Marinette just sighed.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: No, Hawkmoth will not be appearing in this story... like not at all. I never wanted him in the story other than to make Akuma's to make our heroes lives more complicated. Please do not fret that he would threaten our dear Ladybug.


	2. Glaze Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette nervously to back to class on Monday after finding out the news.

The two teens didn’t sleep well that night, and they both went to school less than energetic.  


“Were you working on your dress all night, girl?”  


Marinette lifted her head from her desk at Alya’s comment and hummed. “Sort of. I almost got it done,” she told her while stretching.  


“Will you have it done before the dance next week?” Nino asked.  


“Yes, the only thing missing are the satin buttons I ordered last week. See look,” she took out her phone and gave it to Alya. Nino leaned up to look at the picture of the lace evening gown.  


It was nude in color with lighter ivory flowers decorating all of the lace from top to bottom. It had cape sleeves with a V-neck cut. The cape fell to her elbows, stopping at her diaphragm. There started a large strip of revealing lace that showed off the top of her stomach. The nude fabric started back up again to cover her belly button down to her bottom hem at her ankles. The dress was form fitting hugging her body until it hit her hips. They swiped the picture and saw the back. Here it was incomplete. The fabric was held together with pins but there were loops there showing where the buttons would be. There would be one button at the very top of the dress and then a long slit going to the middle of her back showing off a little skin. The rest of the way was waiting for more buttons which stopped at the top of her butt.  


“What are we looking at?” Adrien came in and immediately Marinette jumped in excitement. Even after all this time, she still had a massive crush on him. Even though they spoke more, hung out more and were better friends, getting to know him only made her heart yearn for him that much more. Not to mention the fact that he only got hotter each new year. Ugh, while she only grew an inch, he grew like 4 inches taller. And then those muscles….  


“It’s Marinette’s dress for the spring dance. Check it out,” Alya answered and handed Marinette’s phone to him as he sat down beside Nino. He took the phone while Marinette nervously nibbled her lower lip. A fashion expert was analyzing her design. Even though she has had her work critiqued before, she was always nervous. His fingers manipulated the picture making certain spots bigger and smaller until he smiled brightly at her.  


“This is great, Marinette. The way you were able to get a very delicate edging to break up the cape from the rest of the design without it looking overwhelming. Lace can feel very busy, but you pulled it off. “  


“Yeah?” she chimed up, her whole face brightening not only from the compliment from Adrien, but it was one from the eye of a fashion expert! Two bonuses in one! “I was worried that the main pattern would swallow up the trim so I bought this bigger one… hold on…” she said and took the phone from him and swiped the pictures several times to find the picture.  


She was leaning over her desk completely while Adrien smiled at her enthusiasm. She was so animated when she talked about her designs. He loved that about her. How passionate she was about her work. It always made him want to compliment it. Thankfully, it was easy to do so because she was talented. A talent even his father acknowledged. He watched random pictures flash quickly through her phone screen while she swiped and his eyes were drawn away momentarily. With her bending over her desk, he couldn’t help but see the swell of her breasts shoved forward from the top of her shirt. He flushed and tried to keep his eyes on her phone instead of the sight beside his left shoulder. Marinette was always pretty, but after these last few years, one couldn’t help but notice how much more her shirts filled out. She was still smaller compared to Alya, but it wasn’t by much.  


“Here!” She exclaimed snapping Adrien out of his thoughts. He blinked down at the picture and saw the other trim she had chosen.  


“Oh, no. Yeah, the other was way better,” he agreed. This one was thicker and looked like lace flowers that were cut in half rather than the simple, bold but small circles to break up the lace. “This would have disappeared with the design.”  


“YES!” Marinette nodded excited making her whole body move. His eyes subtly glanced at the jiggling mounds of flesh beside him. “It did! I put it on and it blended in completely. I thought about getting a different color but then…”  


“Attention up front, class. Break is over.” The teacher came in interrupting her.  


The whole class shuffled forward, getting back to their seats or twisting forward or sitting back as Marinette did. Adrien twisted to the front with his heart racing within his chest. Nino quickly smacked his arm bringing his attention to him. He smiled lecherously at him and gestured knowingly to Marinette. Adrien glared at him and blushed at being caught checking out one of his best friends.  


Lunch time came and the four of them packed up their books to go and eat.  


“Are you heading home again for lunch, dude?” Nino asked Adrien as they gathered their items.  


Adrien gave him a sad little smile, “Yeah. But I did get permission to hang out with you after school.”  


“That’s awesome dude! How did you manage that?”  


“Um I lied. I told him I had fencing practice this afternoon. So, I can only hang for about an hour.”  


Nino put his arm around him. “Whatever works dude.”  


They all walked out into the warming spring day and both Adrien and Marinette hesitated at the doorway. Alya and Nino both embraced the slightly chilled day with a content sigh.  


“Winter is finally over!” Alya cheered as she spun around in the sun.  


“Um, actually, it’s still rather cold, don’t you think so Adrien?” Marinette asked timidly.  


“Yeah, freezing,” he agreed and forced a shiver through his body. “I wish I brought a jacket.”  


Nino and Alya looked at both of them and then at each other. “You’re both crazy. It’s gorgeous.”  


Both of them sighed in defeat, walking side by side into the sunny day, though neither of them could know they were thinking of the same issue. Adrien split off towards the car waiting for him while Alya, Nino and Marinette headed the other direction to eat. He hesitated at the open door held by his bodyguard and sighed mournfully before stepping inside the car.  


“Hey, let’s go to your place Marinette and check out the dress,” Alya declared.  


“If that means getting to eat some of Dupain’s pastries for lunch, I am game,” Nino chimed in and the three headed down to the bakery.  


The moment the three of them headed into the bakery, they couldn’t help but notice the argument ensuing between her mother and a customer?  


“No, you approved the design of the cake. We talked about it for hours. You cannot change the design and expect us to make a new cake the day it’s due and for free no less!”  


The customer in question was an older plump woman who sourly sneered at the cake and her mother.  


“That is not the design we agreed on. I don’t even know what that is for. The flowers are too pink. I said a delicate light pink. It’s too tall, we only have twenty people coming, not fifty. There is not enough lace, there is barely any there. I told you it had to be delicate and beautiful for my daughter’s baby shower. It’s her first child, my first grandbaby and the reveal cake needs to be perfect. This is a monstrosity.”  


“Why you,” Sabine clutched her fist tightly when Tom intercepted stepping in front of her, while the three teens watched in stunned silence.  


“Madam, if you are displeased with the cake then perhaps, we were not the best choice for your party. We will refund your deposit…”  


“No, you can’t expect me to leave empty handed. The party is today! I need to have the cake, the cake we agreed on! Give me my deposit and I will take this failure of a cake with me.”  


“You manipulative…” Sabine started.  


“Sabine,” Tom hushed her as Marinette gasped at the sight of an akuma and yelled out at the same time, “Mom! Watch out!”  


Everyone watched in abject horror as the black butterfly fluttered down to a pastry bag still in hand.  


“SABINE!” Tom tried to jerk her away but it was too late. Marinette was squeezing through towards her mother as her eyes darkened.  


**_Sabine Cheng. I am Hawkmoth. After all your hard work, working hours on your creation for an ungrateful customer. I’ll give you the power to create patisserie perfections from anyone and everyone. Just give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous and no one will take advantage of you ever again._**  


Purple smoke engulfed her mother and she came out dressed in an exaggerated chef’s outfit and two extra-large pastry bags overflowing pink and blue icing. While everyone started to run from their bakery, the disgruntled customer was immediately targeted with the pink icing bag. Blue and pink icing hit her back during her into a perfectly decorated cake with the look of fear and horror on her face.  


“I am Glaze Runner! I will cover all of your bitterness with a glaze of sweetness!” She attached everyone within the store and burst out of the doors to target all around the area. “You cannot run from the Glaze Runner!” She used the blue icing from her bags onto the street and started to quickly glide through the street passing even the cars on the road.  


Marinette was hiding behind the counter when her mother left the store. She looked into her bag when the coast was clear to find Tikki. “Tikki, Spots on!”  


This should have been easy, but the fact that it was her own mother made Ladybug hold back from the fight. She didn’t want to fight her own mother! Not to mention, her martial arts knowledge made it difficult for Marinette to get close to her. She knew her mother had a blackbelt but it was something that never crossed her mind until now. Ladybug hopped from rooftop to rooftop watching for an opening to attach.  


“How’s it going, _sugarbug_!” Chat Noir jumped down next to her immediately keeping up with their pace.  


“Terrible,” Ladybug said panting. “She is too fast and has fighting skills. I can’t get close to her.” They both jumped in unison across the street and onto the next rooftop. They watched Glaze Runner splat pink and blue frosting across the city. People were turning into different forms of pastries all throughout the city.  


“I’ve heard of fast food, but this is such a _sugar rush_!”  


“Chat! Focus! The akuma is in the pink pastry bag!”  


“Whoa, really? You found that out fast!”  


Ladybug grimaced not wanting to say how she knew and felt guilty for letting this happen. “Don’t worry My Lady. This will be a _piece of cake_!” Chat assured her as he pushed his baton to launch him into the air over to where Glaze Runner was heading.  


“Chat! Wait!” She screamed out to him but he was already gone. Cursing, she swung her yo-yo out to try and catch up.  


Chat flung himself overhead and extended his baton to take a swing at the woman. “ _Batter Up_!” He shouted as he swung. Glaze Runner instantly stopped taking the blue pastry bag up to swipe up making his baton swing to the slide while her body out of the way in a perfect block. She instantly counter attacked, moving the pink bag and aiming directly at Chat.  


A yo-yo string wrapped around his waist and yanked him away from the spray. He smiled at her as he landed beside her. “I knew you would never _dessert_ me.”  


“Chat, be serious!” she reprimanded as she removed her yo-yo from his waist. Pink frosting came directly at them and Chat used his baton to shield them.  


“ _Donut_ worry, My Lady. I’ll take the _whisk_ and you grab the bag.”  


Ladybug groaned but moved away while Chat moved forward. Watching carefully, Ladybug could tell that Chat had some fighting skills and years of fighting akumas have made him better than he was before. So much that he was reacting much faster than she was with the attacks and was fighting up close and personal with the Akuma. It was impressive considering how much trouble she had even getting close.  


“Lucky Charm!” She yelled out and out popped a cutting board. She frowned and quickly had to swing out of the way of a pink stream of frosting heading towards her. Landing on the roof, she worriedly glanced over to Chat and found that he was pushed back but still fighting. While looking her sights saw the icing, Chat and a mailbox and she smiled.  


It wasn’t long before they were able to get the pink pastry bag away from her and crushed the Akuma was freed. “No more evil doing for you, little butterfly.”  


The world returned to normal and Ladybug quickly came down to check up on her mother.  


“Mme. Cheng!” Chat exclaimed as he helped her to her feet.  


“You know her?” Ladybug landed beside them with a furrowed brow.  


Chat blushed. “Ah, yeah. Of course. Who doesn’t know the greatest bakers in all of Paris?!” He quickly said hoping to cover up his blunder.  


Ladybug laughed. “Right. Everyone knows of the Dupain-Cheng bakery,” she agreed and looked at her mom. “Are you alright, Mme. Cheng?”  


“Ah yes. I’m…” she flushed and looked around the area looking embarrassed. “I let my emotions get the best of me. How shameful.”  


“That was not your fault, Mo… Mme. Cheng,” Ladybug quickly amended. “We should be allowed to be emotional but with Hawkmoth around… Please don’t worry about today. We are always here to make things right again,” she finished with a little pose.  


“That’s right! Whenever there is _truffle_ , we will be there!” he announced, making Ladybug hang her head and Sabine laughed softly.  


“Let me take you home,” Ladybug offered.  


Sabine waved her off. “Oh no. I’m fine. I don’t think I could deal with the flying or swinging or whatever you two do.”  


“Are you sure?” She asked again and Sabine waved them off.  


“Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir.”  


Ladybug’s earrings started to beep and she couldn’t argue with her. Not to mention their lunch break would be over soon. Taking her yo-yo, she pulled herself up to the nearest roof and started her long-convoluted way back home. She was going to be late to school again.  


“Ladybug! Wait,” Chat called out to her and she turned without hesitation.  


“I don’t have a lot of time today Chat. Is everything okay?”  


He nervously looked around and then at the ground while scratching the back of his head. “Yeah,” he said and then licked his lips. He glanced up at her. “Are… are you doing okay?”  


She frowned not understanding and then her face heated up and her skin matched the color of her suit. “Oh. OH! Right… um. Tikki… she said she went to visit you this weekend?”  


His own skin was flushing a dark red. “Yeah. She,” he coughed. “she told me about the… um…”  


“Yeah!’ Ladybug interrupted him and took a step back. “Well Um, I’m sure she was blowing it out of proportion. She said it happened last year and I mean… It’s not like we noticed anything different.” Her face was burning up!  


“Right. I didn’t notice it either. It will be the same this year. Right?” He asked unsure.  


“Of course,” she laughed hysterically and took another step back. “But um, we should be careful from now on. Just in case, you know.”  


“Yes. Of course. It’s only for the month, so that’s what like maybe three akumas max?”  


“A month?” Ladybug squeaked.  


Chat frowned concerned. “Yeah, I thought your kwami talked to you about it?”  


Ladybug began to pace. “She did. She wanted me to read some stupid book, but… arg. A month!”  


“You didn’t read the book?” Chat asked, making her spin towards him.  


“No! You did?!”  


“Yeah, of course,” He answered.  


She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t have the time. With school and the da… arg nevermind. I’ll read the book, tonight. This week! I will. That way I know what I’m getting into.”  


“She said you still have a choice, but maybe you should keep your boyfriend close to you this month,” he suggested in a careful voice.  


“Pfft, what boyfriend,” she snorted and then blushed. “I mean even if I did have a boyfriend, I’m not going to… UGH! Why am I talking to you about this?! You don’t have to go through it!”  


He held his hands up in surrender. “From what Tikki told me it affects me too, just differently,” he said in a deep voice.  


“Yeah, sorry. She said it could hurt you.” Ladybug sighed. “Look I’m sorry for snapping. I know you want to help but this is completely embarrassing and I really don’t want to talk about it. We will keep our distance and I’ll let you know how things are going on the next attack. I’m sure it will be nothing.”  


“Okay. Good,” Chat agreed but a seed of worry and doubt was left in his chest. “Hopefully Hawkmoth will be out of the country this month.”  


Ladybug laughed. “Oh, wouldn’t that be nice. Never mind the season, to have a month off of akuma attacks. What a dream.”  


Chat smiled softly but agreed. _Not seeing you for a month would be a nightmare, but if it meant ensuring that person never gets near you during your cycle, it would be worth it._  


“Well, I’ll see you next time, Chat. Good work Kitty,” she called out to him. Her little pet name for him made his smile genuine and his heart raced.  


“Anytime, My Lady. Thanks for _pudding_ up with me today.” He put in one last pun making her giggle.  


“Silly kitty,” she said and then left.  


Chat stayed there for a moment watching her leave. She didn’t smell any different and he wasn’t affected, so it must not be time for things yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first written Akuma attack. These are very difficult to write or come up with silly things to focus on. But oddly enough Chat Noir puns are by far the most difficult thing for me to come up with. I'm impressed with how easy other writers come up with funny puns for Chat. Kudos to y'all.


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has never dreaded seeing a ladybug so much before.

The week passed without issue. In fact, so little had changed that the two teens let the excitement of the dance overtake the warning that Tikki expressed.  


Alya and Marinette started their lunch alone while Nino was forced to assist the teacher with a task after falling asleep in class. They snagged a table under a tree to shade them from the now constantly present sun.  


“Did you officially ask him out or are we still going as an unofficially double date?”  


Marinette groaned. “Why is it all on me? You know if Adrien was even remotely interested in me, wouldn’t he have asked me out during the time he’s known me?”  


Alya frowned and delicately looked away as they sat down. She had the same thought but didn’t like the idea of it. She was unwilling to admit that maybe nothing could happen. She looked at her best friend and all she saw was a gorgeous young woman with more muscle than fat yet still had sexy curves that made all the guys look.  


“That boy’s head is filled with school and modeling, he doesn’t even see the world around him. Even when there is an akuma attack, he is utterly clueless about it. He is always so surprised when someone confesses to him. That shows that he has no clue about those who like him.”  


“He rejects all of them though. Maybe he isn’t allowed to date,” Marinette argued this same old argument.  


“He dated Kagami,” the redhead countered.  


“And now we have returned to the idea that if Adrien was interested in me, he would have asked me out. Thanks so much for this Alya, but can we please simply move on? I’ve accepted the fact that we will only be friends. I’ll get to dance with him and we will have fun at the dance together with Nino and you.”  


“Yo!” Nino called out as he walked up finally. He sat down as he yanked out his lunch eager to eat. “What about us?” He asked just before he shoved his sandwich into his mouth.  


Alya snorted. “You are a pig.”  


He smiled at his girlfriend. “Growing boy,” he spoke around his mouthful of food making Alya cringe her nose in disgust but it didn’t stop her laughter.  


“Don’t I know it,” she said with a leer, causing Nino to lean in and try and kiss her. She playfully pushed him away, because who wanted to be kissed by a guy with a mouth full of food?  


Marinette sighed softly but still had a little smile on her lips. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t envious of their relationship. After all this time, they were still going strong.  


“What did the teacher make you do?” Alya asked.  


Nino swallowed and answered before his next bite. “She lectured me while I carried some stuff to her office. No big deal. I got caught talking to Kim before I came over, that’s why I’m late. Sorry Babe.”  


Alya shook her head. “You are the only one that suffers when you don’t eat. No need to apologize to me.”  


He shrugged, taking another large bite. “I don’t need the whole hour to eat.”  


“That’s the truth,” Alya agreed.  


“What were you talking about as I walked up? Y’all comparing notes on guys?”  


Alya glared at him. “Not everything we talk about is about guys.”  


“Yeah it is,” Marinette countered making her friend gasp. “Because you won’t let it drop!” Marinette focused solely on Nino. “Nino, has Adrien ever, even once said, ‘Gosh I would love it if Marinette would tell me how much she has been pining over me! Then I would totally ask her out.’,” she said with a bad sounding boy’s voice.  


He snorted and shook his head.  


“See,” Marinette stated.  


“He doesn’t talk like that,” Nino clarified.  


She glared at him. “You know what I mean.”  


“Yeah, and no. We don’t talk about girls.”  


Alya chimed in, “What do you mean you don’t talk about girls. What do you talk about?”  


He shrugged again. “Video games. How much his dad sucks. Anime. Normal stuff.”  


“Girls are normal stuff for 16 year old boys,” Alya chimed in.  


“Yeah, but he doesn’t have anything to say. I have a girlfriend and he doesn’t. He’s not interested in the models he works with because of who his father is. He says the girls in school don’t know him. Plus he figures no one would actually be happy dating him with his strict schedule, so why bother.”  


“So you do talk about it,” Alya clarified, making Nino nod.  


“It’s not fun though. Kim once asked him about the models he works with. Like fishing for any details - did he sleep with them? Hand job? Oral? Even seeing them naked while changing, anything… He blushed and shook his head and then started to explain how the modeling world keeps things segregated especially for underaged models and the sexual harassment classes he had to take while working. It was like a cold shower of real life when we were trying to goof around.”  


Marinette laughed. That kind of conversation sounded right up Adrien’s alley. It was absolutely like him.  


“The best I’ve ever gotten is when I catch him staring down Marinette’s shirt.”  


“WHAT!?”  


Both of the girls looked at him in outrage on their face; however, the girl in question pulled her jacket tightly around her chest.  


He snorted. “He’s not gay. He sees boobs and he will look.”  


Alya smacked him. “You’re gross!”  


“Don’t worry babe. I only look at yours,” Nino added, making Alya hit him again.  


“You need to shut up and eat your food,” Alya ordered and he did so with a smile.  


The table got quiet and Marinette couldn’t help but look down at her chest. The simple top was low, but not bad enough to show off too much cleavage. It was within regulation standards. She looked at Alya who was covering up more than she was and blushed.  


“Alya, do I show off too much skin?”  


“What, no! Nino is being stupid.”  


She looked over at Nino who focused on the last bits of his meal and then back down at herself. Finally, she returned to Alya. “You cover up your chest more than I do,” she whispered. Alya looked down at her chest.  


“Because I got in trouble for it early on. You’ve been shopping with me girl, you know how difficult it is to hide the girls. For you, clothes give you a sweet sexy appeal, for me everything makes me look like a slut.”  


“It does not. You look gorgeous in everything,” Marinette disagreed.  


Alya smirked. “I know, but I can’t show that off in class. You’ve seen me in my date clothes, I couldn’t wear what I want in school. So I cover up more. If you haven’t gotten in trouble for your clothes, don’t worry about it.”  


“Damn shame too,” Nino piped in making Alya blush. She leaned over and nudged him with a wide smile. He returned it, the love and yes lust in his eyes were evident.  


Biting her lower lip, Marinette was too busy with the thought of Adrien looking down her shirt. “So Adrien looks at me?”  


Nino blinked to get his mind off his girl and then smirked at Marinette. “More often than he would admit.”  


“Really?” She asked in amazement.  


“Test it. Lean over your desk the next time you talk to him and look at his eyes. They won’t be looking into yours.”  


The thought of daring to do such a thing made her blush uncontrollably. Alya and Nino continued to talk but their words fell to deaf ears.  


“Hold still, babe,” Nino told Alya seriously.  


“What? Why? What?” She replied nervously, making him chuckle.  


“Chill babe, it’s only a ladybug. It’s in your hair.”  


A chill ran through Marinette and she jumped to her feet as she yelled, “LADYBUG!”  


Both responding parties looked up at her unsure. Nino looked back and lifted his finger to let the little bug crawl from Alya’s hair to his finger. “Yeah. See,” he showed it to her and all three watched the little bug fly away, but only one of them was pale white.  


“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Alya asked.  


“Ah, yes!” Marinette nervously laughed and she timidly sat back down. Her eyes darted all around her as if looking around for a sudden attack. “I thought you were talking about Ladybug the hero, not Ladybug the bug,” she explained with a fake enthusiasm.  


“Right,” Alya said skeptically. She returned to her interrupted conversation while watching Marinette sit nervously. Flicking her eyes back and forth she caught Marinette smelling herself. Alya frowned but let it go.  


However, as the day continued, Marinette’s obvious discomfort as well as her constant need to smell herself got on her last nerve. Once class was over, Alya immediately grabbed her for a conversation. “What is up with you today? You were all giddy this morning, and then turn a 180 after lunch. You didn’t even get to do that little test Nino mentioned to sunshine boy.”  


Marinette blushed. “I am never going to do that! How humiliating is that to throw my chest at a guy.”  


_Especially if the pheromones are kicking up._ She thought to herself.  


“Not humiliating, merely scientific research,” Alya clarified. “I’m not telling you to flash him. Hell, I would look at your boobs if you flashed me.”  


“Alya!” Marinette groaned.  


“Just give him a little peek of the goods,” she finished.  


“What would be the point? To prove that he is a guy with a sexual appetite?”  


Alya laughed. “To see if he has a craving for you, girl!”  


Marinette laughed but shook her head, “He would look down any girl’s shirt if they offered. Even yours.”  


“Not true! Do you really think he would look down Chloé’s shirt?”  


“I don’t know, maybe.”  


Alya shook her head. “No. Believe or not, good guys will not say yes to any piece of ass that gets thrown at them. Remember what Nino said. He hasn’t been with any of the models from work and any sleazeball would be more than happy to say yes to every one of those gold diggers.”  


“Alya!” Marinette looked at her aghast. “Who are you?!”  


The foxy redhead laughed. “Your eternal cheerleader and instigator of your dreams!”  


Marinette laughed. “Thanks, Alya. As much as I would love to be with him like you are with Nino, but I don’t want to lose him as a friend if he doesn’t feel the same way. If nothing happens before graduation, then I’ll confess. He will say no and we will go our separate ways. Deal?”  


Alya visibly deflated at her statement. “Girl, that is tragically sad. Like Shakespeare couldn’t have created a sadder of an ending.”  


She snorted. “Excuse me, but he killed two 13-year-olds because they couldn’t be together.”  


“Romeo and Juliet were idiots. Definitely not good relationship goals,” Alya added.  


“I’m not arguing with you,” Marinette agreed and shook her head. “Plus, wouldn’t it be awkward to confess and then still hang out together. The four of us always hang out, dating or not.”  


“Ugh,” Alya groaned exasperatedly. “Why do you always focus on the negative?” By this time, they had walked all the way to the bakery without noticing anything around them. Alya circled around to face her. “What if he says yes?”  


Marinette blushed brightly. “I don’t know. It’s too unimaginable.” She put her hands up to her heated cheeks.  


“Alright, your homework for tonight is to only think of what you would do if he said yes! No more pessimistic thinking,” Alya ordered.  


She laughed. “Fine. I’ll raise my hopes for no reason to satisfy your need to control my love life.”  


“Good girl.”  


Marinette groaned. “You want to come in? I finished the dress. I can model it for you.”  


“I wish I could, but I need to get home. I saw the pictures. It looks great and you will make Adrien’s jaw drop on Friday when you wear it.”  


“Right, right. Nevermind all the beautiful women he has worked with wearing much less. This dress will be the one to make him go crazy for me,” Marinette said sarcastically.  


“That’s the spirit!” Alya cheered before they hugged goodbye.  


Marinette ran upstairs, greeting her parents along the way. Bursting into her room, she dumped her bag on her chaise and jerked her purse open.  


“Tikki!” She screeched. “The ladybugs! The ladybugs are out!”  


The little red kwami flew up already bracing herself for the emotional outburst. “Yes, Marinette. We knew it was going to happen eventually. There is nothing to be worried about, right?”  


“Right… but um,” she paced back and forth frantically. “It’s starting now right? I mean I don’t feel any different. Am I supposed to feel different? Like I’m going to be all, um… Needy right?”  


“No,” Tikki quickly tried to reassure her. “Live your life normally and the month will pass by like nothing happened. Remember why you are single, and don’t agree to someone asking you out unexpectedly.”  


Marinette stopped and faced the troublesome Kwami. “Why would I do that?”  


“To mate of course,” she said frankly, making Marinette groan. She plopped down into her computer chair.  


“Tikki, this is insane. I don’t want to mate. I don’t want to get pregnant. My species is overflowing with abundance.”  


Tikki giggled. “I understand that, and I do not recommend getting pregnant. It’s lovely that you have birth control as an option these days.”  


Marinette flushed a bright red. “I’m not asking my parents for birth control!”  


“Oh, maybe when you are older then,” Tikki casually commented.  


“I’m going to go through this every year?” She whined.  


Tikki nodded. “For as long as you wear the miraculous, yes. It will be easier once you have chosen a designated mate.”  


Nodding, she replied, “That’s true, but it’s utterly humiliating now.”  


“It’s not so bad,” Tikki started to explain more, “ If Rena Rogue had hers, she would want to sleep with multiple partners until she found one she liked and then they would be inseparable for three weeks. A female cat will enter heat in the spring for six days and if they are not mated after the first time, they will go into heat every 3 weeks until winter comes. The female dog will go into heat twice a year at random for about two weeks. Now the snake is interesting….”  


“Okay stop, please!” Marinette urged. She hung her head down thinking of this new information. Thinking of doing that to poor Alya, there was no way she could ever force her through that. “How do you know all this?”  


“I'm the Kwami of Creation, Marinette. I know all of the mating habits. The creation of life is one of the most beautiful things about life!”  


“Babies are cute, but not right now.” Marinette took a deep breath to calm herself down. “I’ll be fine so long as I don’t try to mate, right?”  


“Exactly. No kissing and intimate touches.”


	4. SeamsStress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien offers to make the dance a little more special and things start getting sweeter.

The day before the dance came and everyone was excited. Marinette met with Alya that morning at the front steps. One look at the feisty redhead told her that she had some exciting news.  


“Guess what, guess what!?” Alya squealed as soon as Marinette was within hearing range. Too eager for her to walk over, Alya ran over to her.  


“Adrien got us a limo!”  


Eyes going wide at the news. “Really?”  


She nodded over and over again happily. “He was already getting a ride to the dance because of his bodyguard, so he asked his father's assistant if he could pick up his friends, and she said she would ask his father and suddenly he scored us a freaking limo!!”  


“You mean it was his father’s idea?”  


“I know, right?! He was stunned too. I think he is doing it to protect the Agreste image, but who cares. He’s coming to pick us up in a limo!”  


“That’s amazing.” Marinette understood the excitement now. It would be her first time in one too. They walked back into the class and there Adrien was talking to Nino.  


“I guess you already told her?” Adrien said to the two girls. Alya nodded with a huge grin, while Marinette smiled with a faint blush.  


“Thank you for going through all the trouble. You didn’t have to do that,” Marinette said softly making Adrien smile widen.  


“I figure we could spend more time together if we all rode together. I never imagined Father would allow a limo rental. I think Natalie asked for me, but hey,” he turned his attention to all of them. “I was thinking if um, you guys want, maybe we can head out earlier and have dinner before the dance?”  


All three of them started talking all at once, animatedly going off on the excitement of the limo and if they could go eat beforehand. Adrien tried to keep up but it was difficult; however, the general consensus was yes. Dinner was a go!  


“To your seats everyone,” the teacher announced calmly as she walked in. Everyone moved to their seats unrushed. There were a few moments until the official start, even the teacher wasn’t pressed for time. Adrien couldn’t help but watch Marinette walk past. He twisted in his seat as she sat down.  


“You look very pretty today, Marinette,” he said out of the blue.  


She instantly blushed, an adorable reaction. Nino turned towards her and nodded. “You do look different. New outfit?”  


Her heart was hammering in her chest and she quickly nodded. “Oh sure. Um yeah. Sort of. I made some alterations to an old shirt.”  


“You look really good,” Adrien added and his smile widened as she ducked her blushing face down. Everyone turned their focus upfront as soon as the teacher started speaking. Alya quickly poked Marinette’s arm. She swatted her away but giggled softly.  


“Mlle Dupain-Cheng, I was not aware that the Battle of Poitiers was a humorous topic,” their history teacher Madame Arceneaux pointedly looked at her. The whole class grew quiet making Marinette squirm in her seat.  


“Tell me, which battle is considered the last battle of the Hundred Years’ War, where France finally gained back all of the English held Territories?”  


“Um,” she stalled and looked around her tablet and bit her lip nervously. A slight tapping came in front of her capturing her attention. Adrien was tapping the back of his stylus on his tablet where CASTILLON was largely written on the upper corner.  


“The Battle of Castillon?” She answered uncertainty.  


“Correct,” Mme Arceneaux stated. “Very good, M. Agreste.” Adrien flushed red going as far back to his ears.  


“Let’s pay attention to the lesson, Mlle Dupain-Cheng.”  


“Yes, Mme,” she replied quietly.  


History class gave way to PE where Marinette was still embarrassed at being called out in class. As they packed their things away, she shyly thanked Adrien, “Thanks for the help.”  


He stood up to his full height to which Marinette happily took notice of and smiled that heart hammering smile of his. “Anytime, but I got caught too though.”  


She flushed. “Sorry. If I knew the answer, then you wouldn’t have gotten in trouble.”  


Suddenly Kim came up behind her and dropped his arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “Golden boy here can’t get in trouble. Good thing he was there to save ya, huh Marinette.”  


“Ah yeah,” she said uncomfortably.  


“Get off her, Kim.” Adrien shoved his arm off her shoulder making her stumble. He quickly caught her arm and steadied her. She looked up at him with a bashful smile to which he returned with a friendly one. “Come on, Kim,” he urged the guy to walk with him out of the classroom.  


Marinette followed behind them where Alya ambushed her at the door. She leaned in and teased softly in Marinette’s ear, “Your personal hero.”  


“Stop it,” she whispered back. They all headed towards the locker rooms to get changed for P.E. With the warmer weather back out, they pulled out their shorts and short sleeved white tees for the class. They all piled out for class where M. D’Argencourt started throwing Volleyballs out to the group.  


“Six people per team. If you do not wish to play 5 laps outside,” he yelled it out.  


“Bruising our wrists on a ball or running, your pick?”  


Marinette caught one of the volleyballs and grinned at Alya. “So long as I don’t have to play against you, I’m good,” Alya added.  


“Alix! Mylene! Juleka! Rose!” Marinette called out.  


“Hells yeah! GIRLS VS BOYS!” Alix yelled out and Kim started calling out all the guys over.  


Juleka and Rose came over with Juleka nervously playing with her hair. “Sorry Marinette, I’m not good with volleyball,” she mumbled.  


“We were going to go run instead,” Rose chimed in. “It’s easier.” The two left outside.  


“We need six. Should we ask some of the guys?” Mylene asked.  


Alix promptly objected when two girls walked up: Chloé and Sabrina.  


“I’ll play,” Chloé stated arrogantly.  


Alya scoffed. “You play volleyball with us? You can’t be serious.”  


“Do you honestly think I would go outside and run? Ridiculous! Besides, without us you don’t have enough to play.”  


Marinette started to object, but Alix shouted her excitement and started to move into place. Well so long as Chloé actually plays, it won’t be a big deal.  


On the boys’ team was Kim, Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel, Max, and Ivan. Alix and Kim of course were the most hyped up. They decided who would serve the ball first. They all got into positions and of course Alya made sure that she was directly across from Adrien. Marinette grinned as she bent over and readied herself to play.  


“You ready to lose, Agreste?”  


He laughed. “Getting cocky, aren’t we Marinette?”  


“I beat you in Mega Strike III, I’ll beat you here too.”  


“Oh, you are on,” Adrien challenged and the ball moved over head as Alix served.  


The game proceeded with everyone getting heavily involved. Even Chloé and Sabrina earnestly played. When the ball reached out to Marinette’s side, she grinned and leaped up, trying to spike the ball over the net.  


“Mine!” Adrien called out and easily kept the ball alive.  


“Too easy, Dupain-Chang!” He teased making Marinette growl softly.  


The fierce competitiveness took over the two. Every opportunity they had, they tried to best each other with all of their strength.  


Nino who was back behind Adrien caught the ball she launched. He returned the serve but rubbed his forearm. “Ow, Marinette dude! Easy with the ball.”  


“If it hurts, don’t catch it,” she provoked.  


By the time the class was over, neither team was able to make 25 points, but the girls were in the lead at 16 points.  


“We win!” Alix shouted.  


“It’s a tie!” Kim screamed back as they moved back to the locker rooms. Marinette was taking a long draw of water from the fountain when Adrien walked up.  


“Great game, Marinette,” he said. She smiled up at him.  


“That was so fun! I guess we are evenly matched huh?” She said before pulling the hem of her shirt up to wipe her face from sweat.  


Adrien stopped breathing as his eyes drifted at the defined muscle that made up Marinette’s bare stomach. He was so distracted by the sight of her bare, tight, perfect skin wrapping around her tiny waist that he failed to notice others looking too. Kim walked by and appreciated the view with a soft whistle. Adrien’s hackles rose at the sound and he started to move to see who it was but Nathaniel walked right into him.  


“Whoa!” Adrien yelped and moved to brace but fell instead with Nathaniel on top of him.  


“Are you two okay?!” Marinette quickly bent down to help them.  


Both of the males scrambled to get up before Marinette was able to lend a hand. They both nervously said yes and embarrassingly made their way into the locker room. As soon as the door closed, Nathaniel turned to Adrien.  


“Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”  


“It’s okay. I wasn’t paying attention either.”  


Kim of course needed to chime in. “That’s cuz both of you idiots were drooling over Marinette. If she lifted that shirt a little higher…”  


Adrien shoved past him. “Shut up, Kim!” He got two steps away before Kim grabbed his shoulder.  


“What is your problem, man?”  


“You are!” Adrien faced Kim aggressively. “You touching and talking about Marinette like that. You have a girlfriend.”  


“Yeah, so?! I can still appreciate the goods, am I right?” Kim nudged Nino and Nino shook his head while walking away. He was staying out of it.  


“What would you do if I ogled Ondine in her swimsuit like you did Marinette?”  


“Watch what you say, Agreste.” Kim stepped up into Adrien’s personal space. Kim was always large, but Adrien was as tall as him but not as thick. They were nose to nose with tensions too high.  


“Gentlemen,” Max came in to defuse the situation. “Let’s take a moment to step back and analyze the situation. Adrien has pointed out your lack of manners over your comments and disregard of personal space of subject A – Marinette. While Marinette is one of your oldest friends, Kim, you're obviously threatened by the idea of Adrien attempting to treat Ondine as you have treated Marinette. I think that provides enough evidence to conclude that you Kim, do in fact owe someone an apology.”  


Kim scoffed. “Fine! But I’m not apologizing to you Agreste.” He then stormed off to take a shower. Adrien stood there still seething. Nino watched him as he undressed. Slamming his locker closed, he walked up to Adrien with his bathing kit in hand.  


“Dude,” he quietly called out to his best friend. “You okay?”  


Adrien blinked. “Yeah. I’m good,” he snapped, twisted around pulling his shirt off over his head while walking away. Nino frowned but let it drop. Still he kept a watchful eye on him.  


They returned to class and it was obvious that the tension was there but it had cooled down to a simmer. Nino sat down next to Adrien who was still glaring at Kim walking in. The girls had beat them back into the classroom and were chatting without a care in the world. Adrien was flexing his fist open and closed, open and closed. Kim glanced down at him as he passed by with Max. He stopped next to Marinette’s desk and knocked sharply twice to get her attention.  


Adrien twisted his head towards Kim to watch him with his peripherals. Marinette pulled herself away from her conversation to look up at Kim with a curious smile.  


“Sorry,” he grumbled to her and proceeded to climb up the steps to his seat.  


“What was that about?” Alya asked Marinette.  


“I don’t know,” she replied back softly. The day continued and broke for lunch. Adrien had to return home but quickly spoke to the group.  


“Think about where you guys want to go eat tomorrow. I can make reservations to any place in town okay?”  


“Reservations?” Alya asked unsure. “Like to a real restaurant that would require it?”  


Adrien laughed. “Yeah. My treat. Okay,” he said while walking backwards towards his awaiting car. “Epicure, L’Ambroisie, Arpège… anywhere you want!” He then turned and ran the rest of the way to his car.  


The remaining three looked at each other. “He listed like nothing but Michelin-star restaurants,” Marinette pointed out with amazement.  


“Um, you really think he wants to go somewhere like that? I was thinking like Al Caratellos or Montagne,” Alya said.  


“Oh, I’ve been to Montagne. They have good food,” Marinette commented as they walked to an open table.  


Nino shook his head. “I don’t think eating at one of those places would be much fun. The fanciest place I ever went to was Cléo for my parent’s anniversary, and I was nervous using my napkin for fear of getting it dirty.”  


They laughed. “But wouldn’t it be fun? We would be dressed up for the dance and riding a limo. Imagine going to one of those high-class restaurants arriving like we were walking down the red carpet,” Marinette offered.  


Alya nodded. “That would be an experience. I bet Adrien would think nothing of it.”  


“Yeah, he’s used to that kind of stuff,” Nino stated.  


“He only wants to treat us with the best way he knows how,” Marinette defended.  


“Okay, so then where do we want to go?” Alya asked.  


All three of them remained quiet thinking. The girls nibbling their food while Nino scarfed his.  


Alya broke the silence. “Have you seen that place called Arnaud Nicolas. That one always looked nice.”  


They shook their heads not knowing the place.  


“I already said my vote – Cléo,” Nino said.  


Alya glared at him. “But you didn’t like it.”  


“True. I rather eat Montagne,” he stated. “They do have good food.”  


Marinette frowned. It was a simple family restaurant not something Adrian wanted to take them but at the same time Nino was right. They would be too nervous to go to the upscale restaurants Adrien mentioned. She searched her memories and remembered seeing a nice outdoor restaurant while sitting on the rooftop as Ladybug. It looked nice and cozy with trees and vines going up the wall all around the patio eating area.  


She pulled out her phone and started to look around the area she vaguely remembered it at. _It was by the Les Invalides. Dark colors… trees…_ She clicked around several restaurants around the museum, looking at the various pictures trying to appeal to people when she finally found it - Chiquette.  


“Look at this one,” she handed her phone to the couple with the first pictures showing a large patio seating area filled with gorgeous outdoor patio furniture, candles on every table and surrounded by trees. There was a maitre’d in the far distance to serve the guests. They swiped through the pictures – showing dark grey patio table sets, secluded corners that looked comfortable but classy. The inside of the restaurant had a wine bar with a massive electric fireplace in the middle. It was classic but looked expensive.  


“It’s attached to a hotel – Le Cinq Codet,” Alya read. “That is a nice hotel.” She pressed several buttons. “Their rooms are like 360 Euros a night!”  


Nino was looking over her shoulder as she scrolled through the website. “Imagine if he got us a room there for the night.”  


Alya blushed. “It would be more than what we can afford during our honeymoon.”  


Marinette jerked back her phone and looked at the pictures. It did scream money. “What do you think of the restaurant? We could be comfortable there and still be high class, right?”  


“Sure, it seems casual enough and it should make him happy that we aren’t going to some franchised restaurant,” Alya agreed. Marinette was looking through the pictures at the hotel and bar. It looked really, really nice.  


When everyone returned to the class, it was Marinette’s job to tell Adrien about the restaurant. She was for him outside of the classroom when Nathaniel saw her. She didn’t notice the light blush on his face as he noticed her and didn’t notice him until he stepped up to her.  


“Hey Marinette,” he greeted her with a nice smile.  


Marinette blinked up and smiled up at the taller redhead. “Hi Nathaniel. What’s going on?”  


He flushed slightly and smiled. “I know this is late, but I was wondering if you, um… if you have a date for the dance?”  


Blindsided, she blinked up at him and then flushed, understanding his intent. “I, um, don….”  


“She’s already got plans.”  


The two of them turned to the hostile voice beside them. Adrien was… scowling at them. He stepped up beside Marinette almost in front of her making her shrink in the corner she was standing in.  


“Oh,” Nathaniel said, looking confused at Adrien and then smiled timidly at Marinette behind him. “But I’ll see you there, right, Marinette?”  


She smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll see you there.”  


“Save me a dance, okay,” Nathaniel said with a big grin and Adrien shifted slightly on his feet. Nathaniel left before Marinette could reply but was befuddled by Adrien's huge intimidating presence.  


“Adrien,” she called to him. He jumped at the sound of her voice and spun around almost as if he didn’t realize she was there… but that didn’t make much sense. He blinked down at her trapped in the secluded little corner making her heart jump into her throat and her face started to heat up. Then his whole demeanor changed to the one she was familiar with.  


“Are you okay?” She asked carefully and he smiled that heart stopping handsome smile of his.  


“Yeah. What’s up?” He asked, his smooth sexy voice sent shivers down her spine instantly making her forget what happened.  


“Ah, um. We were thinking of eating here,” she jerked her phone towards him trying to get his gorgeous green eyes somewhere other than on her beet red face. She glanced at him as he swiped through the pictures.  


“Alright,” he pulled out his phone and started tapping.  


“Wh…what are you doing?”  


“I’m texting Natalie to make reservations there for tomorrow at 5:30,” he informed her and then stopped. “Is that good? Should it be later? Earlier? We should ask Alya and Nino, huh?”  


“The dance is at 7, so maybe six?” Marinette suggested.  


Adrien twisted his lips. “We’ll be late though.”  


“That’s okay. It would give Alya and I time to get dressed too. Makeup and all that takes time, you know.”  


Adrien grinned. “Oh, I know.”  


“The dance ends at 11. That is still plenty of time to spend there.”  


“Yeah, okay. Six then,” he conceded. His thumb tapped over the phone screen.  


Marinette jumped and leaned over towards him, hands going on his forearm that was holding her phone. Adrien froze and his breath hitched at the sudden contact. “Oh, could you please make it outside on the patio? Like in one of those round corner tables.”  


He grunted his answer, and it took him a moment to figure out what he had to do. Soon his fingers started moving all the while Marinette did not remove her touch from his arm.  


“And sent,” he concluded and gave her a tight-lipped smile. He swung her phone within his fingers towards her. She lifted her left hand up from his forearm to get her phone. He felt the heat of her hand leave, leaving that spot cold but the touch of her hand seemed to trail over the fine hairs on his arm. He could feel every hair stand on end as she moved down towards his hand and finally take her phone from his fingers. His eyes followed her hands as they cupped her phone and brought it up to her face.  


Bright blue eyes sparkled up at him. Delicate flushed cheeks round and rosy lifted up with the upturned twist of her smiling pink lips.  


“Thank you for everything, Adrien. This is really making the whole night special.”  


Her melodic voice reached his ears, and he felt the blood rush up to his face. “It’s my pleasure,” he mumbled.  


She smiled brightly at him and stepped around him to head back to class. Adrien knew he had to move, but at the moment he was feeling a little weak kneed. It took a moment but he followed Marinette back and gratefully fell into his seat.  


Class ended without a hitch and Marinette rushed home in excitement. Tikki flew out of her purse as soon as they entered her room.  


“Oh Tikki! I can’t wait for the dance!! We’ll be dressing up in beautiful clothes, riding in an expensive limo, eating at a fancy restaurant and then I’ll be dancing with Adrien all night long!” Marinette fell over her chaise with a content sigh.  


Tikki flew over and sat on the edge of the armrest. “I’m happy for you Marinette. Adrien seems to be going out of his way to make everything really special.”  


She twisted on to her back. “He is! I wonder why.”  


“Maybe it’s his first dance? He wasn’t able to go to last year’s dance.”  


Marinette frowned, thinking about it. It was true that last year he had to go to work and couldn’t make it. Though he’s been to grand galas and other parties but perhaps this was the first one he’s ever been to as a normal teenager.  


She sat up. “I think you are right, Tikki. I should do something for him too then! What could I do?” She looked around her room and saw fabric – lots and lots of fabric. She sighed. He was the son of a brand name designer. What could she make that would mean anything to him? She bit her lip. She hopped over to her computer and looked at men’s wear for special occasions. Bowties, cufflinks, suspenders, cummerbunds, pocket squares.  


“I need to see his suit,” she whispered to herself. “Tikki, do you think he’d let me see his suit if I asked?”  


“I don’t see why not. He has seen your dress,” Tikki chirped.  


“Okay,” she nodded. Picked up her phone and pulled up his contact. She hesitated for a moment but thought it okay to ask.  


**Hi Adrien. It’s Marinette. Do you have a picture of the suit that you are wearing tomorrow?**  


She typed it out but hesitated. Shaking her head, she pushed send and then tossed her phone on the desktop. Not a minute passed before it buzzed.  


**Adrien: Sure. One moment.**  


Her heart started to thump in anticipation. Soon pictures started to flood her phone. Not just one, but one right after another.  


The first was a full frontal and it lay on his bed. It was black base – a single-breasted notched satin lapel with jetted pockets. A classic dinner suit jacket, but with the Gabriel flare. The right side of his jacket had pale ivory flowers embroidered starting from the top of his shoulder trailing down elegantly along the right side of his chest. A pale ivory low-cut vest showed underneath with a curved cut that hit about mid-abdomen. She should see the hint of black embroidery on the vest but couldn’t see from this picture. A crisp white shirt completed the top. Matching black pants with the shiny black line on the side of each pant leg. The picture cut off at the knee.  


She moved to the next picture – an up-close picture of the flowers at his lapel. They were not ivory but nude, the darkness of the black made the color seem brighter in the overall picture. The thread used to make the design was also shiny to allow some light to catch the detail of the design. The next picture was of the suit without the jacket. That hint she saw was clear with black embroidered flowers of the same design on the left side of the vest, clearly showing that it was all custom made for him. The next close up picture of said embroidery showed that once again the color of the vest was nude not ivory.  


The next were the pants, specifically that there was more nude embroidery lining up one pant leg from the cuff half way up his calf. The next picture was of his ultra-shiny black shoes and a simple untied black bowtie resting above it.  


**Adrien: What do you think?**  


_What do I think?! What do I think!?_ Marinette whimpered and held her phone up into the air.  


“TIKKI!” She screamed. “Look! Look at the pictures!”  


Tikki flew over and started to look at Adrien’s suit. “Oo pretty flowers.”  


“Tikki!” Marinette whined. “It’s nude! The color he picked against his black suit is NUDE!”  


“I’m sorry, Marinette. Is that a bad thing?”  


The flustered girl stood up, stomped over to her NUDE dress and gestured to it. “NUDE! That’s the color of my dress.”  


“Yes?” The little Kwami agreed with uncertainty.  


Marinette huffed, “The only person who should be matching the color of my dress is MY DATE.”  


“Oh, that still sounds like a good thing then.”  


“But he’s not my date! How am I supposed to take this?”  


Tikki flew over in an effort to comfort her. “Well, ask him.”  


She groaned. “What if I’m wrong… what if it was … it can’t be a coincidence. Can it?”  


“Only one way to find out,” Tikki reiterated.  


She sighed.  


“Marinette! Dinner!” Her mother yelled out for her. Her voice carrying through her open trap door.  


“Coming!” she screamed back. Looking at the phone she quickly typed up a reply.  


**It’s gorgeous. Thank you for the pics!**  


Frowning at the message, she wanted to say more but didn’t. Instead, she went down to eat and they immediately asked her about her day which turned into a conversation about the dance. Marinette happily told them everything that they planned including asking for permission to have dinner with her friends at 6.  


“That sounds lovely, dear. Of course, you can go. Do you need extra money for the meal?”  


“No, Adrien said he was going to pay for it,” she told them and then laughed. “Otherwise, we wouldn’t have picked out that restaurant.”  


“So then this is a date?” Tom asked with a knowing tone.  


“Dad, no please.”  


“What?” Tom played innocent badly. “This boy has been part of your life for a while, and with his pictures all over your wall, surely something more is happening?”  


Marinette groaned. “No daddy. I’m Alya’s best friend. He is Nino’s best friend. Alya and Nino are dating. We hang out merely because of our association of friends, but yes. I think he is a really good friend too.”  


“Uh huh,” Tom said with disbelief.  


She popped another bite of food into her mouth as her mind moved back to the color of the dress.  


“But,” Marinette started while looking down at her plate. “What does it mean if he made his suit to match my dress?”  


Sabine and Tom looked at each other for a moment and tried to fight back a smile.  


Sabine spoke up, “That wasn’t planned?”  


Marinette shook her head.  


“And how did he know what color your dress was?”  


She had to think about that. “Well, I brought a sample of the fabric and lace I bought for it to show Alya at school. He could have seen it then. I also showed him pictures of the mostly completed dress a week ago, but his suit was obviously custom made so he couldn’t have gotten it tailored within a week.”  


“You have pictures?” Sabine asked. She nodded and pulled out her phone, pulled up the pictures to show her parents. Sabine took it and looked at the suit. It was very nice and neither doubted that it wasn’t made for him.  


“Well, darling. I would think he purposely matched your dress, and with his ties to fashion it may be possible to get a suit made for him within a week,” Sabine reasoned.  


“Why though? He didn’t ask me to the dance. We sort of agreed that all four of us would go together,” she argued.  


“Would you prefer if he had asked you?”  


Marinette flushed, refusing to look up from her meal. “If he was going to match my dress, then yes. Alya’s wearing blue and Nino is matching. We are going to look like a couple without being a couple.”  


Tom smiled at his sweet daughter. “Mari, who suggested that the four of you go together?”  


Again, she had to think about it. “Adrien.”  


“And he is getting the limo and he is paying for dinner,” Sabine added while Marinette nodded to each thing.  


Tom continued the thought, “This sounds like a date. He may not have had the courage to ask you out directly, but he planned the whole thing. He invited only the bare minimum when he could have invited the whole class to eat with you, to share the limo with you, but he didn’t.”  


Red colored her cheeks but she replied dismissively, “I guess so.”  


Her parents quietly chuckled. “The important part is that you have fun. Whether or not he did design his suit to match your dress, take it as a compliment and have fun.”  


Marinette licked her lips with uncertainty. “What if people talk?”  


“He should have thought of that before going out of his way to match your dress then,” Tom countered, making her snort. “He lives his life being careful of every action he does so that it doesn’t affect his image for Gabriel. I think he is very aware of the choice he made.”  


She let their words mature in her head and slowly a smile appeared across her face. Finally, for the first time since the conversation started, she looked up and grinned at them.  


“Thank you!” Marinette cheered and bounced up from her seat. “May I be excused please? I got a great idea for the dance.”  


“Yes, that’s fine.” Sabine didn’t finish speaking before Marinette rushed off. “Don’t stay up too late!” she yelled after her.  


“I won’t!” She bellowed back as the stomping of her feet echoed away.  


Sabine and Tom looked at each other again and laughed. “It is so a date,” Tom said as he loaded his fork.  


“It would have been better had he actually asked her. She is right on that,” Sabine argued.  


Tom nodded. “Maybe he will confess to her on the date.”  


“That would be fine, but you cannot bombard him with questions like you did Chat Noir.”  


“I’m her father! I need to make sure the boy is right for her.”  


Sabine stood up and started to clear away the dirty dishes. “Uh-huh. And remember how that turned out?” Tom cringed and conceded the argument.  


_Meanwhile…_  


“No! This is Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! The design is wrong. The stitching is wrong. What is with this frill? Why is it loose here? The slit is not long enough. It should be a sweetheart neckline, not a V-neck. Do it again!” Chloé demanded.  


“Mlle Bourgeois, I cannot make a new dress in one night. You agreed to the design. Made changes at every fitting. This is what you agreed on!”  


“No! Daddy will not be paying for this mistake of a dress,” she declared as she unzipped it, shoved it off her hips and kicked it off to the ground as she stood in her underwear on the dais. “You have all night and all day tomorrow until 4 pm to get the dress done. So do it!” Chloé yelled at the worn woman and stormed off.  


The older woman shook with rage as she gathered her kit from the floor. _That spoiled stupid brat. If she thinks I’m going to slave away for her to simply reject another design, she is on drugs. Doesn’t she realize how many damn dresses I made these last two months! For her to…._ Her hand wrapped around her tailor’s tape when a dark purple butterfly landed gently on it.  


**_SeamStress. I am Hawk Moth. You have literally bled over the design of this dress over and over. Tired and frustrated, those spoiled teenage girls don’t appreciate the work and dedication you’ve put into every stitch, every line. I’m giving you the power to learn the error of their ways. Show them what a real fashion disaster looks like and in return, you will give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous!_ **  


“Yes, Hawk Moth,” she growled before being engulfed in a purple smoke.  


_In Marinette’s room…._  


“I know the perfect thing, Tiki. If he is set to matching my dress, then let’s give him something from it,” she stated as she pulled out the nude lace fabric she used as the main lace for the dress.  


“What are you going to do?”  


“I’m going to make a bow tie for him – black fabric with the nude lace overlay. I think I have enough good black fabric to make a bowtie.” She dug through her collection until she found it. “Print out a pattern.” She rolled over to her computer and looked up the desired pattern.  


“It will be quick and simple. A thank you for all the things he is doing for us, and…” she smiled as she hit print. “It will be awesome.”  


Half way through her project, an alert sounded on her phone.  


“NOOO! Not now!” She whined as she quickly started to pull out her work from her sewing machine.  


“Hurry, Marinette. The akuma victim is over at the Le Grand Paris,” Tikki urged, but hearing the location of the victim made Marinette groan.  


“Chloé! What did she do now?! Why can’t she keep her mouth shut? One of the first things we learn as children… if you can’t say something nice, don’t say anything at all!” She grumbled putting her half-done project in a safe place before standing up.  


“Tikki, Spots on!”  


Chat was there before she arrived and without thinking, she landed right beside him to get a report on the situation.  


“What’s going on? Have you seen the victim yet?”  


“Whoa. Um. My Lady,” he said shocked and placed his hand over his nose and mouth.  


She frowned and looked over at him. “What’s wrong?”  


He stood up and took a step back. “You smell sweet.”  


“Well, I…” she stopped herself. She wanted to say she lived in a bakery but then it dawned on her what he was referring to. She ducked her head down and smelled herself. “I do?”  


He coughed and moved all the way back to the edge of the rooftop. It actually hurt to see him do that.  


“Yes, um. I’m going to hop down here and call you,” he told her and before she could say a word, he dropped to the roof below this one. A second later her yo-yo beeped at her. Ladybug frowned at the change but they had work to do.  


“Okay,” his smooth voice sounded calmer but still breathy. “She’s inside the hotel. From the people that are running out of the hotel, she is altering people’s clothing. Making pant legs too short, sleeves too long, dresses are too loose or too tight, changing the colors and patterns of clothing into random craziness.”  


“She hasn’t come out at all?”  


“Nope, but she has a lot of targets inside.”  


Ladybug nodded in agreement and then rolled her eyes realizing he couldn’t see that. “Okay, we’ll have to take her out inside then. You go through the front and I’ll hang outside. Let me know where she is and I’ll come through the window to assist.”  


“Sounds perfect, My Lady,” he said in his normal cheerful tone. He hung up and she watched him swing down towards the hotel entrance. She took a moment to smell herself again.  


“I don’t smell sweet,” she grumbled. “What does sweet even smell like? Like a cookie or something?” _Tikki was eating cookies before we left, maybe that is what he is smelling._  


His dark form disappeared inside and she thought it safe to move down. There was a large windowed wall that looked into the main lobby of the hotel. Looking inside, there was definitely chaos reigning through there, but no sign of the victim. She found Chat right away, the dark leather clad hero was a stark contrast to the bright atmosphere of the hotel. He helped a woman up from falling and then softly spoke to her. She pointed up the stairs she came from and he gave her playful smile and bowed down in thanks.  


“Flirt,” Ladybug snapped and moved up. She’s only been inside once or twice before, not nearly enough to know the layout of the hotel. Luckily, Chat was quick. Her yo-yo beeped and she quickly answered it.  


“She is in the left most banquet room. Looks like she crashed a wedding reception without an invitation not doubt.”  


Ladybug sighed. “As if any of these Akuma’s care about ruining someone’s special day..”  


Suddenly the victim’s voice streamed through Chat’s phone, “I am SeamsStress! All of the time and work done to make your dresses, to sew your suits! None of you appreciate the effort! You don’t deserve the craftsmanship!”  


“SeamsStress huh?” Ladybug asked through the phone.  


“You heard that, right? Seems like she is exactly that, a seamstress. Seems she a little _distressed_ about her client’s comments. She has a huge pincushion hat filled with various needles.”  


“Ick!” Ladybug shuddered while she made her way to the side of the building to find the room through the many windows lining the building. “Is she throwing them at everyone?”  


“No need to worry about a little _prick_ , My Lady,” he jested through the phone. “She is using a whip that looks like a ruler. It is wrapping around people and they come out with different clothes.”  


“Oh. That’s actually not bad.”  


“Yeah, it’s _Sew Sew_ ,” he joked. She could hear the smile in his voice which made her smile. She was able to find the windows of the room the victim was at and moved to try and find one that opened.  


“Uh, Chat, none of these open.”  


“Break it. I’m going to go bust some seams,” he told her and they lost contact. Chat ran in and used his baton to launch himself through the air towards SeamsStress. The victim was always sharper than humanly possible and seeing the black cat soar through the air made him an easy target.  


“Skin tight Catsuit. Perfect lines, perfect accessories. Not worthy!” she whipped her ruler towards him. He managed to push against his baton to redirect his momentum but SeamsStress caught his foot. He jerked his foot clear but came away with a bright pink fuzzy bunny slipper.  


Chat laughed. “Seriously! A pink bunny slipper?” He wiggled his foot, making the floppy ears move to and fro. It was soft and squishy under foot and totally felt weird compared to his normal boot. He moved to take it off, but it would not bulge.  


“Right, the suit doesn’t not come off,” he told himself. There was a loud crash and some screaming coming from his right and he saw Ladybug swing through the window. The crash was a loud call signal to SeamsStress and Chat moved to get back into the fray. They had to figure out where the akuma is before Lucky Charm can be used.  


He watched as the ruler snapped at Ladybug trying to capture her. She expertly flipped out of the way of each lash, her gorgeous body showing off every line and curve as she gracefully moved across the floor. Chat’s mouth went dry as he watched her and he felt the room heat up.  


“CHAT!” She screamed as she ducked behind a round table knocked over at its side.  


Shaking his head, he ran towards the victim and leg swiped her with his baton. SeamsStress fell back and whipped her ruler around his torso, pinning his arms to his side. Crap. There was no telling what kind of change that ruler could cause. What if it changed enough for him to be identifiable? That would not be good.  


The red and black polka-dotted yo-yo appeared before the ruler could completely wrap around him. He spun out of the grip coming back out with a yellow banana-man sweater. He smiled. At least he liked it. So far, he liked all the changes he ended up with. They were comfortable. Though the slipper made him unbalanced when wearing one combat boot.  


“The hat!” Ladybug screamed and Chat moved into position. The moment that the ruler snapped at Ladybug, wrapping around her forearm as he flew in.  


“Cataclysm!” He yelled and grabbed the closest push pin on the hat. He watched it crumble to dust but no butterfly came out.  


“Wrong accessory, My Lady!” He yelled out as he landed behind her. Ladybug pulled free from the hold at her forearm. Her sleeve disappeared completely leaving a velvet mustard yellow long glove that stopped at her bicep. She looked at it and sneered in disgust.  


Distracted by the outfit change, SeamsStress wrapped her ruler whip around Ladybug’s legs, the ruler slowly winding up her legs before their eyes.  


“Ladybug!” Chat rushed in and hoped that his claws alone would be strong enough to cut through the ruler. The ruler reached her hips as his claws raked through the ruler and it all dropped at her feet.  


Chat looked down at her gorgeous bare legs. The ladybug suit had cut away with a brief cut design leaving her legs completely bare all the way down to her…  


“CROCS!” Ladybug screamed at the bright orange rubber shoes that covered her feet. “Out of all of the shoes in all of the world You dare put me in CROCS!”  


The two heroes turned to SeamsStress to find that she had already transformed back into the weary tailor and high above their head was the purple butterfly heading out the broken window.  


“I don’t think so, you bad butterfly.” Ladybug tossed her yo-yo into the air and captured it. With a sigh she let the purified butterfly go and then turned to Chat who was walking around her in a circle watching her.  


“I’ll get the lucky charm and then we can go,” she informed him. The look on his face was perplexing, but she figured he was trying to think of a horrible pun to go with the nightmare crocs. It was best to hurry up and clean up the mess before he figures one out.  


“Lucky Charm!”  


Down came a pair of red and black polka-dotted ankle boots. She laughed. “Thanks, Tikki, but…” She bent slightly to throw them into the air when Chat came up behind her and his left arm suddenly wrapped around her waist.  


“Chat?”  


“You smell really, really good.” He growled his voice low behind her ear. Ladybug stilled in his arm. She could feel his nose burying into her hair and the sound of him inhaling deeply.  


_That’s not good._  


“Chat, I need you to go ahead and head home now.”  


“Why?” He asked in that same deep throaty voice. His left arm tightened around her waist, forcing her body against his. She gasped at the sudden feel of him. Even through the silly sweater, she could feel the hard plains of his body press against her back. Her knees instantly became weak and he wrapped his other arm around her lower this time, his taller frame curling over her much shorter one. It was when his bare hand touched her bare thigh that everything went on high alert!  


Without thinking, Ladybug reached behind her, grabbed his yellow sweater and threw him over her head, sending him flying through the room. With her strength and the surprise, she got him pretty far.  


Problem: Cats always land on their feet.  


Eyes grew wide as he twisted to land on all fours and push with all of his strength to leap back after her.  


“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” She screamed, tossing the boots into the air. The little bugs quickly did their magic as Marinette ran for her life! She didn’t have to stay still for the bugs to do their thing. She left. Out the front door as fast as her crocs… and shortly her normal boots took her. The moment she was out the door she swung her yo-yo out to the nearest building.  


Chat crashed on one of the fixed tables breaking it for good this time, but the pain and shock of it brought him back to his senses.  


“Chat Noir?” A few of the straggling guests timidly came over to check on him. He bounced up making a few of the closer ones flinch back.  


“I’m good! Sorry about the table!” He looked down. “And the dishes.” His ring beeped at him. He had to go. “I’m glad everyone’s back to normal. Please enjoy the rest of your wedding.” He was backing out slowly. “Good luck to the groom and bride. May you have many children!”  


And he ran out.  


He found the nearest empty room and immediately detransformed.  


“Cheese!” Plagg cried out as he dropped into Adrien’s cupped hands.  


“Plagg! What happened?! What came over me? All I could think about was Ladybug. Her hair, her skin, her smell. God, the way she smelled….”  


He was hard. From the moment he freed her from the ruler, he walked into a cloud of her scent, her sweat and normally soft sweet scent mixed and overwhelmed everything and he was instantly aroused.  


“CHEESE!”  


Adrien sighed and pulled out the wedge of Camembert. Plagg instantly inhaled it.  


“Tell me,” Adrien demanded.  


“That kid was her pheromones,” he answered, knowing that Adrien was freaking out about this.  


“Wait, Tikki said I would have free will. That I could control what I do. I did not have control! She pushed me away and all I wanted to do was go back, to touch her and rub my face into her hair,” his voice went distant and the discomfort in his jeans increased.  


Plagg sighed. “I need more cheese if we are going to talk about this.” Adrien looked down at him with tears in his green glassy eyes.  


“Ah kid, you do have free will. Your first taste of it probably hit you hard, because you were not expecting it. You even took it while in the suit with your senses heightened to its full power. Now that you know what it is like, you’ll be able to fight it. You know what it smells like now and it will be alright.”  


He shook his head. “What if she doesn’t see it that way? I grabbed her, touched her. I’ll hate myself if she thinks that I’d hurt her. That I would force myself on her.”  


“Whoa, kid. Okay,” Plagg flew up to eye level of Adrien’s face. “I’ve lived a really long time and let me tell you, you are not capable of doing anything remotely like that. You have control over this. Yes, you want her. You love her, but you will stop if she doesn't want you. On top of that, you are courting Tikki. I would never want to hurt her. She’s my sugar cube,” Plagg said with a surprising amount of softness, making Adrien blink down stunned at the black Kwami.  


“Is that why she smelled sweet?” He asked.  


“Yeah,” Plagg answered quietly and then shook his head. “She smells sweet all the time, but that’s not the point! The cat is not aggressive towards their mate. She has all the power, even during the act you are submissive. You’ll want to always be next to her, but you’ll never do more without her consent, not by your choice, not by my choice.”  


Adrien nodded. “Thanks. Really thank you Plagg.”  


Plagg gently patted his cheek. “There. See. Now, we finished the fight. There shouldn’t be another Akuma for like a week, right? So, let’s take a breath, calm down, and get me some more cheese.”  


Again, Adrien nodded and started to move out of the room. He took a few steps and hesitated. Reaching down, he adjusted himself to a more comfortable and hopefully less noticeable position, and then walked out the door.  


Marinette was in her bathroom breathing heavily under a stream of cold water.  


“Marinette,” Tikki called out to her after she finished her cookie. “The water is getting very cold. You should come out now, yes?”  


“One more second,” she said with a shaky voice.  


Tikki flew through the door and pushed the button down for the water to transfer down to the faucet instead of the showerhead. “You are freezing cold. Get out, get dressed and under those covers, now!”  


She nodded. Taking the time to dry everything and putting on warmer clothes than normal before crawling into her bed for the night. Tikki went around and turned everything off before laying down on her spot on the pillows. Obviously, she was worried about her charge, but knew that pestering her with questions wouldn’t help, she stayed there waiting until…  


“Tikki,” Marinette said in a mousy voice.  


“Yes, Marinette?”  


“What happened?”  


Tikki sighed and flew over her head to look at Marinette in the face. “Chat was letting you know that he is…” she paused to find a safe word to use, “…available.”  


A soft nod came from Marinette’s head. Tikki swallowed and asked, “How do you feel?”  


“Shocked, concerned, and a little scared.”  


“And physically?” Tikki prodded.  


“I’m fine,” she answered and then added, “Cold.”  


“I mean… Did his embrace trigger anything for you mating wise?” She clarified.  


Marinette had to think about it and she shook her head. “No. It should have, right?”  


“Not necessarily. It’s early in the month and while you are obviously releasing pheromones, your mind is still clear enough to think things rationally. That’s good news. What we don’t want is your body’s need to mate overwriting your thoughts not to.”  


“Will it do that?!” She asked, scared.  


“If you trigger the arousal, through yourself or other means, yes.” Tikki sighed trying to explain it. “Have you ever been so hungry that you simply eat whatever it is in front of you? Even if it’s cold or stale?”  


“Yeah, sometimes.”  


“Have you ever been so hungry that you would eat something you didn’t like?”  


“No,” she answered quickly.  


“It’s like that. You are going to get so hungry that you will want to eat something, but it will never be so bad that you would eat something you don’t like. Does that make sense?”  


Marinette ducked half her face into the blankets thinking. “Yeah. It does. I get that.”  


Her eyes drifted off to the side in thought. “That works for him too, right? He wouldn’t eat it if he didn't like it?”  


“Yes, same for him,” she confirmed with a smile. “That’s why it doesn’t work on everyone. You will only attract those that would already be attracted to you as Marinette. Even other females.”  


“Really?” Marinette said more amazed rather than worried. “I can mate with a girl?”  


Tikki nodded. “If that is what you want. Whomever you choose will always be the right choice. And those that are not interested will not react to the call.”  


“That’s good,” she said softly. “And, well, I always knew that Chat liked Ladybug, so it should come to no surprise that he…” she licked her lips, “answered the call.”  


Tikki smiled and nodded. “Just remember, that you decided how far he gets to go.”  


“Right,” she said and then ducked down further into the blanket. “Tikki…”  


“Yes, Marinette?”  


There was a slight pause before she spoke, “Would it be bad to let you know that I’ve always been attracted to Chat… physically?”  


Tikki laughed, a cute little bell-like sound. “No, it is not a bad thing. Chat Noir is very handsome.”  


Marinette was hiding her whole face by now, speaking muffled through the blanket. “So then admitting that what he did sort of excited me is also okay?”  


“Marinette,” Tikki called out to her.  


“Yeah?”  


“Do you want to have sex with Chat Noir, right now?”  


“No!” She yelled under her blankets as she pulled her body up into a tightly little ball.  


Tikki flew over her head, where only the top of her head showed and patted it gently. “Then you are perfectly fine, Marinette. Let’s go to sleep so we can wake up and get ready for the dance tomorrow.”  


Marinette suddenly jerked up into a sitting position. “The Dance! The bowtie! I need to finish it!” She scrambled out of bed and rushed back to her sewing machine.  


“Marinette it’s getting late. Couldn’t you do it tomorrow?”  


She waved Tikki off. “No, it won’t take me long. Like an hour, max. I’ll be fine!” Tikki sighed knowing that wasn’t going to be true.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the dance and Adrien is floating on cloud nine.

Marinette was late to class. Falling asleep at midnight, it was difficult getting up for class. There was no time for another shower before class, but she put on her favorite floral body spray before she left and then ran.  


Sure enough, class was starting when she arrived at the door panting.  


“Late again, Mlle Dupain-Chang. I would like to send you to the principal’s office as you are consistently late; however, that would rob you from enjoying what is your most favorite subject, wouldn’t it?”  


“I’m very sorry, Mme Arceneaux,” she bowed apologetically. “I would very much like to be present for your class.”  


“Sit down,” the stern history teacher ordered and Marinette quickly rushed to her seat with her head down. She was so embarrassed that she kept her head down, eyes to herself and cowered in her seat waiting for the hammering in her ears and the burning flush on her face to recede. She was sweating like crazy too from the effort of getting there on time.  


“Now, yesterday we were discussing the flow of events after the Battle of…” Her words stalled quietly and Marinette’s breath stilled wondering if she was in trouble again.  


“M. Agreste,” she called out. “Is there something the matter?”  


Marinette frowned and peeked up and then jerked back in her seat as she realized that Adrien was twisted in his seat looking straight at her with this serious almost panicked look on his face.  


“Monsieur Agreste! Eyes Up Front,” the teacher scolded. He jerked around in his seat so fast that he knocked down all of his things from his desk. He stood up with a screech of his chair.  


“I need to be excused!” he bellowed and without approval left the class without any of his things.  


“MONSIEUR AGRESTE!” Mme Arceneaux yelled at him following him out of the class but he did not turn back. She returned with a huff. She glared at the whole class but picked up her dry erase marker and picked up where she left off with a little more strain in her voice. “The battle of…”  


Adrien ran out of the class, down the stairs and out into the sun. Looking around, the area was completely devoid of people. There wasn’t a soul around to see him lose his mind. So, he let out a yell. A yell that would normally bring to attention to who he is, what he was doing and be completely inexcusable.  


“Hey kid, you alright?” Plagg asked in a careful worried voice within the confines of his shirt.  


He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, his nose… everything. It had to go. Instead of answering, he ran. The morning was brisk but soon sweat started to run down the side of his face, soak into the shirt at his chest and underarms. The muscle in his legs flexed and swelled in the effort to keep up the mad dash into the streets. He ran at full speed as long as he possibly could, dodging around pedestrians and turning in any direction that allowed him free reign.  


He wasn’t sure how long it was but by the time he stopped, his chest was burning, his legs shook from the effort. He leaned against a brick wall and slid down to the ground exhausted. The air rushed in and out of his lungs, but it was clean air. There was no lingering scent in his nose; however, it remained in his head.  


“Kid.” Plagg peaked out of his shirt first taking a look around the area before making himself visible to his charge.  


“Plagg,” he panted breathlessly. He tucked his head down, wrapping his hands around his head and curled up into himself, still breathing heavily from his mouth.  


“It’s Marinette. Ladybug…” he wheezed.  


“Yeah, kid. I know.” Plagg confirmed making Adrien look up at him.  


“What? What do you mean you know?”  


“Things happen, kid. You detransform in front of each other several times. Tikki and I have known for a long time.”  


“And you didn’t tell me?!” he huffed angrily.  


“You know we can’t. I can’t say your name without bubbles coming out. We are magically bound to secrecy,” he explained.  


Adrien let his head lean back against the hard brick wall and his legs dropped to stretch out in front of him. He was able to breathe through his nose now, smelling the foul smell of garbage in the alley rather than the sweet smell of her.  


“This whole time. She was right there sitting next to me in class. She’s my lab partner in chemistry. I’ve been in her room. We play video games together and hang out laughing and being stupid. She sneaks me baked sweets from her… her parent’s bakery. It’s her parent’s bakery! Ladybug always brought macaroons and croissants during patrols. I knew they tasted familiar but I didn’t question it. I thought sure, lots of people shop there. Why not Ladybug too?”  


Plagg stayed silent sitting on his thigh waiting. Sometimes it hit his owners hard, the reveal of other miraculous holders. He knew this would be one of those cases. His life was so secluded, his need for any kind of human intimacy was so strong, he knew finding out Ladybug’s identity would hit him hard.  


His breathing was slowing down and his body recovered quicker than one normally would. He felt like he could run for miles, days if he paced himself.  


“Plagg, what do I do?”  


Plagg flew up into Adrien’s line of sight. “What do you want to do?”  


He opened his mouth and then closed it again. He frowned, his brow burrowing deeply in thought.  


“I don’t know,” he whispered softly.  


When he returned to class, he was sent directly to the principal’s office. There he was forced to lie about why he left class suddenly and then lectured about how much trouble he was in.  


“I should forbid you from going to the dance tonight.”  


Adrien’s whole body tensed up. _The dance._ He had completely forgotten about it.  


He looked up at the man desperately. “No, sir. Please. I’m very sorry for my disrespect to Madame Arceneaux. I’ll come to detention on Sunday and clean up after the dance. I’ll do anything to make up for my behavior, but please allow me to go to the dance tonight.”  


“That is always the case. It’s only when something you want is about to be taken away when remorse is shown. I’m sure your father would agree with me about…”  


Adrien stood up. “PLEASE. Please do not call my father. He will take me out of school if you do this.”  


The principal took a deep breath and sat back down. Adrien followed suit stricken with panic.  


“Alright young man. We will try it your way. You will report in on Sunday morning at normal school hours and clean up. If I catch wind of a repeat offense, I will have no choice but to inform your father and we will both bear the consequences.”  


Relief flooded him and thanked the principal profusely.  


“Alright, go to class. You are also required to apologize to Mme Arceneaux personally.”  


Adrien agreed. “Of course, Sir. Thank you.”  


It was after lunch when he was able to return to class.  


“Dude, where did you go?” Nino was the first to ask. Adrien looked up at the group and met Marinette’s worried eyes. Every cell in his body electrified with that one look and he quickly looked down.  


“Sorry, I realized I had a home emergency and had to go,” he lied badly. “I’m good now. Everything is taken care of.” He tried to smile at the group, purposely avoiding looking at Marinette.  


“Alright,” Nino acknowledged. “Was it about tonight? Did he have you do an extra shoot or something for getting the limo and dinner and stuff.”  


Adrien opened his mouth to object, but Marinette spoke up, “Adrien, you know we don’t have to do all that other stuff if your father doesn’t like it. So long as we can go to the dance together that’s fine.”  


He turned his attention to her and instantly saw the worried look he often saw on Ladybug. His whole demeanor shifted. He looked down at her with heated green eyes, his heart started to pound at the sight of her and he could feel the need to touch her prickle along his skin.  


“No, we are still good for tonight. Six, right?”  


Marinette flushed and timidly looked down. Heat swirled in his belly at such an adorable look on his lady’s face. “Yeah,” she whispered shyly.  


Alya’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two and quickly jerked Marinette’s arm towards her. The unexpected action made Marinette stumble into her best friend and Adrien motion forward to catch her; however, Alya was prepared as she wrapped her arm around her and pulled her slightly behind her.  


“That’s great, Adrien!” Alya cheered, breaking whatever was happening between them. “Let’s go sit down, Marinette.”  


“Ah, okay.” The two girls struggled on their feet back to their chairs.  


Nino watched Adrien for a moment. “Dude. You’ve been acting funny for a few days now. Is everything alright? Like seriously, is your father making you do extra things to go to the dance?”  


Adrien forced his gaze off the girls and up to Nino. He smiled at his best friend, touched that he was so concerned. “I swear to you, everything is great.”  


Nino narrowed his eyes at him beaming that smile at him. “Dude, are you trying to seduce me?”  


His smile instantly turned into shock. Nino laughed. “You keep that panty-dropping smile away from me, dude.”  


Adrien blushed. “Pa… what?’ Nino shook his head and walked to his seat without answering.  


“Good afternoon, Class,” the math teacher came in announcing the start of his class. Adrien quickly took his seat, even though his gaze found Marinette and held it long enough for her to blush prettily. He smiled with his newfound knowledge and sat down for class.  


The rest of the class moved slowly, as everyone was eager to for the dance that night. For everyone other than Adrien. He found himself in a daze, his mind going over everything he knew of Ladybug, over everything he knew of Marinette and his mind and heart lifted into cloud nine. Yet, at the same time he was hyper-aware of everything the person behind him did. Every little sigh, the shuffle of her feet, even the taps of her nails on the tablet, all of it kept his senses alive.  


He found himself leaning back in the middle of class as they quietly did their assignment, eyes closing and inhaling deeply as he unconsciously reached out for her. He felt a sharp point poke his hand and he leaned his head back and hit the edge of her desk. Marinette’s upside-down face smirked at him with her pen in hand showing that she poked him. He smiled back at her and reached up to grab her hand, but she leaned back with a smirk and then kicked his chair back into place with her feet. The sound of his return alerted the teacher who merely looked up at them. Adrien smiled down at his assignment which was nearly done. He was procrastinating because they had the rest of the hour to finish it and he knew all the answers.  


Not wanting to get into more trouble than he already was, he finished the work and started doodling little ladybugs all over his work. Once class finished and there was a break before the last class of the day, Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand. “Restroom, come!”  


“Oh, okay,” she replied as she got dragged out of the room. As soon as they entered the room, Alya was grinning and shining like a light bulb of excitement. “What is going on between you and Adrien?!” she said in an eager whisper. “He has been giving you heart stopping smiles and watching you with smoldering eyes that could melt butter!”  


Marinette blushed a dark red. “What?! He has not!”  


“Girl! I saw them! If Adrien looked at me like that, I’d almost forget Nino existed.”  


“You would not,” she protested.  


Alya rolled her eyes. “I said almost. Come on. What happened between you guys? Did you confess? Did you do the shirt thing? Is that why he can’t stop looking at you like a piece of candy he wants to lick.”  


“Oh my God, Alya. Would you stop?!” Marinette turned to open the door but Alya slapped her hand back to close the door.  


“I’m being serious! Adrien’s switch has been flipped like a light and it got turned on by one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Now, what happened last night to make that happen?” She pestered.  


“Alya, nothing happened last night. I stayed home all night, had dinner with my parents and then stayed up too late causing me to oversleep and be late for school. End of story. Now let me go.” Marinette grabbed Alya’s arm and pulled it down hard.  


“Ow,” Alya rubbed her forearm. “You are freaky strong.”  


“Sorry,” she backed off. “but I am being honest. Maybe he is excited about going to the dance tonight. He put in a lot of effort not only for us, but I believe for himself. He goes to all these parties and galas for work where everyone only talks to him because of who his family is and not for him. Tonight, he finally gets to have fun with us who know him as him. Perhaps the idea of that has him in a giddy mood.”  


Alya took a breath and held up her hands surrendering. “I agree that is probably how it started, but those looks he throws at you are not as innocent as you are deluding yourself to believe they are.” At that final comment, Alya opened the door and left.  


Once alone, Marinette quickly looked at the restroom stalls to find the room empty. She opened her purse and looked in at Tikki. “Tikki, do you think it’s the pheromones affecting Adrien?”  


Tikki looked up at her and shrugged. “It’s possible, Marinette. He has always liked you as a friend. There is a chance that he may have felt some desire towards you.” Blood rushed to her face. It reminded her of what Nino had said to her about Adrien looking down her shirt. Did he find her attractive? The pheromones only affected those that wanted her. The mere idea of it possibly being true excited her to no end. A soft chime sounded throughout the school signaling that class was about to start.  


“Tikki, will it be safe dancing with him tonight?”  


She laughed. “It will be fine, Marinette. Now off to class before you are late again.”  


The entire school rushed out in a ruckus talking about plans and dresses. All eagerly going home to get ready to return back to school. The four of them quickly meet at the front steps.  


“Alright, I’ll start picking everyone up at 5:30 so we can be at the restaurant at 6,” Adrien informed them. They all agreed and left to get dressed. The day ended at 4pm so they had about an hour and half to shower, do her make-up and hair then get dressed. Time was going to be tight.  


_5:30._  


There was a knock on the trap door of her room. Tikki was pulling together the last few buttons on her dress at the sound.  


“You good, Tikki?”  


“I got it!” She announced and then flew into a small gold purse she bought specifically for this occasion.  


“Come in,” Marinette called out to reveal her mother coming through the door.  


“Oh, Mari you look beautiful!” Sabine climbed up into her room. Marinette was all smiles as she twirled around showcasing the dress. The skirt swirled closely around her legs; the peekaboo slit allowing her to move freely. Even the capped sleeves fluttered slightly at the motion. Her hair was all swept up into a bun placed high on the top of her head, bangs carefully combed into place.  


“Adrien is here. Come down and we can take pictures.”  


“Mom! You guys can’t make a fuss!” Marinette whined.  


Her mother gave her deadpan look. “Do you honestly think I would let this night go without taking a picture of the two of you?”  


Marinette sighed. “No.”  


“Don’t you want a picture of the two of you together in your clothes? Adrien looks really nice in his suit,” Sabine teased.  


“Yes,” she confessed with a little flush. “But Daddy can’t make a big deal over it!”  


“Only if he can cry at your wedding.” Her mother countered making her laugh.  


“As if I could stop him.” Her mother joined in on the humor and they made their way down Marinette’s steps. With Tikki in the purse and her heels in hand, her heart pounded as she descended. She couldn’t help but seek out the tall blond.  


“There she is,” Tom announced as she rounded the corner to the living room. Both men, her father and Adrien stood up from the couch to watch her walk in. Tom beamed like a proud papa at his beautiful little girl all grown up while Adrien coyly smiled up at her with bright green eyes, and a gorgeous heart stopping smile.  


She swallowed. Adrien looked like he stepped out of a magazine and into her fantasies. The black suit hugged his tall lean frame to perfection. All the details from the pictures were there, the embroidered flowers, the satin finish on his lapels and pant leg, shiny black shoes and the simple black bowtie. She bit her lip as she saw he held a single red rose in a clear protective cone.  


“Hi Marinette,” his deep voice said nervously in the silent room. “You look amazing.”  


She blushed, casting her gaze down and she swayed slightly. “Thank you,” she breathed. “You look really good too.” She bashfully looked up and saw the hearts fluttering all around her father and wanted to disappear.  


“Alright, pictures!” Tom declared. “Adrien, stand over here.” Tom grabbed his shoulder and dragged him awkwardly to an open area in the living room. “Mari, come over, hurry.”  


“Papa!” She whined.  


“Just do it, sweetie, otherwise you’ll never get to leave,” Sabine murmured. Marinette nodded and sat down to put on her shoes. They were a tan color, slightly darker than her dress with a short heel allowing her to dance easily. She buckled the ankle strap and then stood up. She looked over at Adrien who was smiling and quietly talking to her father and it warmed her heart. She stepped over and coughed lightly to draw their attention.  


_Big mistake._  


The moment those green eyes turned towards her, her heart slammed against her chest and she felt everything inside of her melt. Her face instantly heated up as Adrien turned his focus to her.  


“For you,” he held out the single rose and her hand rose agonizingly slow to take it. Her fingers crinkled over the wrapper as she took it from his fingers and instinctively raised it to her nose.  


“Thank you,” she whispered.  


“Stand closer, Mari,” her father called out to them making her eyes roll.  


“I’m so sorry,” she whispered as she took a step towards him and turned to face her parents and their phones.  


“It’s fine. I really don’t mind,” he assured her. He stepped up next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Marinette stiffened under his touch, glancing down at her waist and then let out a deep slow breath from her lips.  


“Before you take the picture,” Adrien interrupted. “I need to let you know that pictures featuring any representative and/or design of the Gabriel brand whole or in part cannot be published on any social media platform without written approval from the Gabriel brand. Any unapproved actions will be considered intellectual theft and legal actions may be taken against the offending party.”  


All three of them looked up at him confused. Marinette was the one to ask, “What?”  


“Sorry. Just keep the pictures of us for private use only,” he summarized.  


“Of course, dear,” Sabine replied and they took their pictures. The moment they were done, it took them another few minutes to say their goodbyes. They even walked them down to the bakery front door. Marinette was so embarrassed that she didn’t get to admire the limo other than it was black. Adrien helped her inside and they were finally alone.  


“I am so embarrassed!” she bemoaned.  


He laughed. “Why? Your parents are great.”  


She dropped her hands with a sigh. “At least that part is over,” she conceded and looked around. Her jaw dropped.  


Before her was a large continuous L-shaped black leather seat surrounding an actual beverage bar with a touch screen computer surrounded with lights and speakers. There was a small TV on the far end of the limo that made up the partition where the driver sat. Fiber optic mirrored panels lit pink lined the roof of the ceiling.  


“Adrien, can you believe this!?” She hopped over to the other seat and looked at the bar. “There are drinks!” She touched one of the cans of soda. “They are cold!” She slid her butt over the seat to touch the computer. It was a remote touch panel display that provided all the necessary functions for the ride. She pressed all of the buttons: Bar light, Disco Light, Fiber optic light, Colors, Channels, Music. The only one she didn’t mess with was the A/C.  


“It’s got Wifi!” she squealed.  


He laughed bringing her attention back to her. He too had moved over to the larger seat choosing to sit close to her.  


“Are you laughing at me?” She accused as she crossed her arms under her breasts.  


His lips spread into an easy smile and he shook his head. “No. I was thinking that I’m going to see the same show every time we pick someone else up.”  


Marinette huffed as she moved back into her seat with a pout. “We are not all rich brats that get to ride in one of these every other week.”  


Adrien whimpered, “I do not. I’ve been in like two and each time I didn’t get to play around with everything.” He leaned forward to the bar and took out a bottle of water and cracked it open.  


“Why not?”  


He glanced at her after taking a sip. “My father was there with me, so was Natalie and my bodyguard. I sat right there,” he pointed to the two-seater beside the door, “buckled up and stayed quiet.”  


“Adrien,” she said sympathetically and leaned over to rest her head against his shoulder. He coughed slightly and took another sip of water. His eyes kept darting over to her. She looked sad with the flash of pink highlighting her features. He bent his head down, closed his eyes and breathed in deep.  


Sweet like caramel or honey. His heart started to hammer in his chest as the scent and heat of her seeped into him. His eyes glided down from her face to the swell of her breasts slowly rising and falling at each breath. The V-neck of the dress was modest but from this angle it was downright sinful.  


“...music?”  


_She’s talking, Adrien._  


“Huh, what?” He asked, forcing his mind to redirect to his ears instead of his eyes.  


She turned her head up to him and smiled. “Do you want to choose the music?”  


“Oh, ah no. That’s okay. We are picking up Nino next, so he will probably have something for us to listen to,” he answered. He watched her take her lower pink lip between her teeth and he almost moaned.  


“How about the lights? You should pick a new light color.”  


He frowned trying to understand what she was doing, and then he laughed. “Thank you, but I’m okay, really. You have fun with the features. I like watching you play with everything.”  


She sat up lifting her head away from his shoulder and he immediately missed her. He lifted his arm to pull her back in as she twisted in her seat to her purse. She twisted back towards him with excitement. He quickly lifted his arm to settle it on the backrest behind her instead. She had a small wrapped package in her hand.  


“This is for you,” she declared and held it out to him.  


“Really?” He pulled his arm back, recapped his water and set it on one of the many drink holders on the bar. He twisted towards her and took the small rectangle. It was soft, not the wrapping. Whatever inside was soft. The wrapping was a simple tissue paper that tore easily. He saw lace and black and when he pulled it out, he recognized the pattern.  


“A bowtie?”  


She smiled and blushed delicately. “I made it. You were doing so much for us for the dance, getting the limo, treating us to dinner. I wanted to thank you for everything. That’s why I asked for the pictures of your suit.” She reached out and suddenly touched the flowers on his shoulder. His eyes followed the movement.  


“The flowers,” her fingers slid down the pattern until they disappeared and those long graceful fingers took the edge of his jacket and pushed it to the side. “…your vest…” She touched the vest, her finger gliding down the edge. He could feel the heat of her finger burn down his chest and he felt short of breath. “They are the same color as my dress,” she concluded and lifted her eyes up to his face.  


“You did that on purpose, right?”  


He licked his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat. His whole body screamed at him to lunge forward and grab her. He desperately wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her. He could feel himself straining in his pants and he hoped the tape he used would keep him from revealing his desire for her.  


“I did. Are you angry?”  


She pulled away and he took a shaky breath. “No,” she replied. “I was confused at first, but…” Her smile turned into a smirk as she redirected the conversation to avoid completing her thought. “The lace is the exact same lace from this dress. I wasn’t sure if the black material I had matched your suit, but figured that the nude color would mask any kind of difference the black would have against your suit.” She glanced up at him and flushed at the blank, stunned look on his face. She returned her gaze to her lap. “You don’t have to wear it if it ruins the Gabriel design of the suit.”  


Suddenly a strip of black fabric fell into her lap. She picked it up and saw it was his simple black bowtie he was wearing. She looked up and watched him put hers on with practiced ease. It didn’t take him long before it was perfectly tied at his neck.  


“What do you think?”  


She looked him over and smiled brightly. “Very handsome.”  


“Marinette, would you…” Adrien started but stopped as the limo lurched to a stop.  


“DUDE! THIS IS SICK!” Nino bellowed outside. Marinette giggled and Adrien slid over to let Nino in. She watched him exit the limo and Marinette let out a held breath.  


“OH God Tikki, I thought he was going to kiss me,” she said softly into the empty limo. She opened her purse and Tikki peeked out. “Isn’t this cool!” Tikki looked around from the safety of the bag, her eyes wide with the bright lights.  


“This is pretty, Marinette. I bet he picked the color before he picked you up. Isn’t Pink your favorite color?”  


Marinette shook her head. “It’s probably the preset color. Either way. This is amazing.” Adrien’s black leg appeared at the door and Tikki quickly ducked back into the purse. Marinette moved down the seat to make room as Adrien crawled back in. He smiled brightly at her and moved down the limo to sit next to her. Behind him, Nino looked sharp in a silver-grey suit carrying a bouquet of white and pink lilies.  


“DUDE, it’s better in here.” He closed the door and sat down, allowing the limo to move into traffic once again. His eyes ran over everything and finally he saw her. “Whoa. Marinette. You look great.”  


“Thank you, Nino,” she flushed. “You do too! I love the color of your suit. Does the tie match Alya’s dress?” He touched the tie. The suit was a rental, all silver from the jacket to the pants. He bought the white shirt and the blue tie with Alya as well as the grey dress shoes he wore to complete the outfit. Truth be told if it wasn’t for her, he would be going to the dance in his normal clothes.  


“Yeah, it took forever trying to find the one that matched, but Alya is nothing if not persistent,” he answered. Nino was looking at the bar and playing with the options on the touch panel. Sure enough the lights around them changed color.  


She giggled finding Adrien’s previous comment funny now. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, “You are right. Alya is going to come in and do the exact same thing.” His smile widened and he nodded.  


“It connects to my phone and everything. Dude, can I play something?”  


Adrien answered, “We purposely left the music selection to you.”  


“Awesome,” he cheered and navigated through his phone. The system sounded the connection to his phone and soon the latest beats started to filter through the sounds system. Nino looked up and bobbed his head to beat. “Great sound system too.” He grabbed a can of soda from the bar, popped the top and then leaned back to look at it all.  


“Adrien, this is over the to…op,” Nino stammered as he looked over at Adrien, not expecting to see what he was seeing. Adrien and Marinette sitting side by side with his arm resting behind her, his hand falling limp conveniently on her shoulder. Marinette was practically snuggled up against his side under his outstretched arm. Her body twisted slightly towards him, with her legs crossed left over right making her rest nearly against him. And after all of the talk and effort with Ayla about matching their outfits, the fact that Adrien and Marinette were perfectly matched made him pause.  


Marinette spoke up, “Isn’t this crazy?! I’ve always seen limos and such going around but never thought all this would be inside of it.”  


Nino nodded, snapping him out of his thoughts. He pulled a long draw from his soda to reset. He didn’t need to question it, Alya would do that for him.  


“Are those for Alya?” she pointed to the flowers and Nino flushed. “Ah yeah,” he glanced to the side in embarrassment. He grinned and reached over for the single red rose left on the two-seater. He held it up.  


“I’m guessing this is yours?”  


Marinette blushed. “Oops. I must have left it there. Sorry.” She scooted to the edge of the seat and held out her hand for it. Nino watched as Adrien lustfully looked at his date? He felt her tug on the rose and he looked over at her. She was bent over slightly and his eyes widened at the show of breast down her dress. It was short lived as she pulled back and returned to Adrien’s side. He blinked and saw the look of pure rage on Adrien’s face, making him back up.  


“Dude, I wouldn’t,” he started as the limo pulled to a stop.  


“Oh, we’re at Alya’s! I can’t wait to see her dress!” Marinette moved over as far as the seat allowed her to look out the window.  


“I’m going to go get her,” Nino announced, grabbing his flowers and quickly left.  


Marinette sighed looking out the window. “They will probably take as long as we did at my parent’s house.”  


“Most likely,” he agreed. His voice was deep and thick. The sound sent a little shiver down her spine. She risked a glance over at him and saw him staring at her back.  


“What are you looking at?” she asked and he blinked his gorgeous green eyes up at her.  


He smirked. “The buttons on your dress.”  


She straightened up and tried to look over her shoulder for some reason as if she could see them, but of course she couldn’t. She turned to look out the window but then gasped as she felt his touch low at her back. He was touching the buttons. She could feel the press of his knuckles against her as he flicked his thumb over the line of buttons that ran from the top of the open slit all the way down to the split of her butt. She thought it would look nicer if the dress hugged her body all the way down to the swell of her hips, so she used the buttons to tighten the fabric around her curves. So as Adrien slowly touched each little satin button, his touch was creeping slowly to more intimate places.  


Her eyes fluttered closed and her heart hammered in her chest. She waited in anticipation as she felt every little twitch. Her mouth was dry and the muscle in her glutes tensed as what she assumed was his pinky reached the top of her ass. As soon as he reached the last one, his fingers drifted off in a lingering caress that sent a tremble through her.  


“You are very talented,” he praised her and she swallowed and licked her lips to try to speak.  


“Thank you,” she croaked and then promptly coughed to clear her throat. “That means a lot coming from you.”  


“Why?” he asked, but she didn’t understand the question. Her head was a little fuzzy. She twisted her head to look at him and he clarified. “Because I’m in fashion?” His voice had an edge to it, one that she never heard before from him. It was accusatory, sounding jaded almost. “I’m a model, not a designer, so my praise means nothing.”  


Marinette blinked, shook her head to clear her mind. “What? That’s… Wait.” She turned fully to him, irritated and a little angry. “First off, it means a lot because it’s coming from you. Adrien Agreste - my friend, not Adrien Agreste - the spokesmodel. Second, don’t demean your intelligence in fashion. You grew up with it, are surrounded by it every day and work in the industry. You know a whole lot more than you give yourself credit for. It would be like me trying to deny my ability to bake. The fact that I can make a baguette without using a single measuring cup and can tell the moment it is done merely by the color proves that you too would know a whole lot about what is good or not on a dress.”  


Adrien sat there stunned at her lecture and his lips slowly quivered into a smile and then into a full-on laugh. Seeing him laugh made her smile and join in on the laughter. In the midst of the laughter, Adrien pointed outside. Marinette followed his finger and she squealed in delight seeing that Nino was coming out.  


“Oh, they are coming!” She exclaimed and leaned over to stare out the window.  


Adrien slid over, purposely curving his large body around her back. Marinette instantly stiffened as he nuzzled his nose at the back of her ear and whispered, “Thank you.” She looked down and saw that his hand slipped over her hip, long fingers curved around her and his thumb caressed her softly. “for your honest opinion of me, for finding value in me.”  


“Adrien,” she said softly as his lips pressed softly against the sensitive skin behind her ear. She closed her eyes at the feel and reached down to press her hand over his. She found herself twisting to face him when he whispered softly, “There’s Alya.”  


“Wha?” she said incoherently. Blinking up, Nino was holding out his arm to his girlfriend wearing a stunning one shoulder ombre blue to white beaded evening gown. She could see the stones glittering and decorated the thick strap that curved over her right shoulder. The cobalt blue hugged her chest with a straight line across the top. It hugged her ample chest and accentuated her waist with a wrap around her waist. Then the dress fell around her hips slowly fading into white into a sweeping train behind her.  


Nino closed the door of her building behind her and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed as he pulled her into his arms. She ran her hands up his arms smiling lovingly up at him. Marinette and Adrien watched as she slid her arms around his neck and he leaned down for a kiss.  


Marinette sighed as she witnessed the lovely kiss between them and murmured, “I want that.”  


“Me too,” Adrien said behind her and she felt him withdraw back to his seat. She twisted around wanting to see what kind of look he would have with that comment but was distracted as Alya started to voice her excitement over the features of the limo.


	6. Slip-ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, Dancing... and Fighting??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one and I had sooo much fun with it. I hope everyone equally enjoys this chapter. I loved reading your thoughts on what was going to happen and I couldn't respond without giving things away!!

Marinette moved to the other side of Adrien so that the girls could talk and gush over each other’s dress. They arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes early, which apparently was fine, as one mention of the Agreste name and they immediately moved to seat them.  


“This way, Monsieur.” Adrien smiled and placed his hand on the small of Marinette’s back. He guided her through the tables, following the maître d' through the restaurant. If she noticed, she didn’t care enough to stop him. They looked around the restaurant. The tables were spread out giving each table their privacy. Clear glass wine racks lined the back of the bar. An electric fireplace was placed in the middle of the room that had a bookshelf beside it. The door leading out to the patio was next to the fireplace. Passing by it showed that it was more for view then function.  


Marinette though the patio was prettier than the inside. There were a few people out here already eating. A chef dressed all in black was grilling meat and a red bell pepper on a small grill. It was still bright out, but they had small round outdoor fire pits lit around the area. Though none of the candles on the tables were lit. The host moved them through the tables to reach one set in the back corner away from the street view. It was perfect. A round table with a two-seater and two single chairs. They were secluded with real trees growing behind it and in front of it. They were thin trees with lots of thin trunks. It was perfect for the area. A row of white flowers lined behind the two-seater that gave way to the green vines crawling up a wall.  


Marinette was the first to arrive and took the further single person chair at the table. Adrien stood next to her to allow Alya and Nino the ability to sit on the two-seater and then he moved into the last available seat. The host left menus and handed the wine list to Adrien. He smiled and politely shook his head, handing it back. Once they were finally alone, the girls squealed.  


“This place is out of this world!” Alya quietly gushed. They looked around and she added. “This was a great choice Marinette.”  


Adrien turned to her. “You’ve been here?”  


She shook her head. “No, I saw it in passing and remembered that the patio looked really nice.”  


Nino looked around and found thick vegetation along all the gates and walls. “How did you see inside through all this?” He reached out and touched one of the vines.  


“Oh, um,” Marinette flustered trying to think and Adrien instantly knew how she saw it. _Swinging above the city line as Ladybug._  


“You can see through the fence in winter when the leaves fall off the vines,” he answered for her, taking note of the sense of relief across her face.  


The waiter came by and asked for drinks. They found that they had a nice selection of unique teas and they all ordered a different one. Then they looked at the main menu and three out of the four almost choked. The cheapest item on the menu was 24 Euros and it was a salad.  


Marinette was the first to speak up about it, “Adrien, are you sure about this? The prices here are a little high.”  


“A little?” Nino added, making Alya elbow him.  


Adrien laughed. “It’s fine. Please pick anything you like. And get the full meal, not the tasting menu, okay?”  


Reading over it, Marinette saw that it had some Japanese influenced dishes. Egg onsen style with mushrooms stew with Miso, bread chips and caramelized onions. Japanese soft bread with farm chicken breast, “Coin de rue” potatoes, and arugula. There seemed to be a single dish for beef, pork, fish. They had several specials that were more expensive than the main menu, so she would avoid those.  


When their tea came by, they were meant to order their dinner. They all looked to Adrien but he prompted Marinette to go first.  


“Um. I’ll have the pork,” she replied. The single pork dish was confit pork caramelized in Char Siu sauce served with bok choy with Sichuan pepper, herbs and ginger.  


After her order with no objection from Adrien, Alya and Nino felt comfortable asking for theirs. Alya got the grilled scallops with artichoke curry. Nino got the steak with avocado and tomato salsa. And then Adrien blew their requests away.  


“Let me get the Osen style egg, the artichokes in cream sauce, the peppered steak cooked medium rare and the selection of cheese.”  


They all looked at him like he was insane. He laughed. “I told you to get whatever you want.”  


Marinette bit her lip. “Um, could I also get the mushroom Risotto.”  


“And the tiger shrimp,” Alya added.  


Nino was fine with his choice and the waiter finally left, leaving them with their tea.  


“This bill is going to be hundreds of Euros. How are you going to pay for it?” Nino asked.  


“I’m paid for modeling, and since I don’t pay for my room and board, it’s all extra spending money. I can afford splurging on this and the limo.”  


Marinette choked on her sip of tea. “You are paying for the limo? I thought your father was.”  


He shrugged. “I’m used to it. All of my anime, video games, I paid for those the moment I started modeling for Gabriel. Anything that costs more than 500Euros and I need to ask permission to buy.”  


“Why?” Alya asked. “If you are earning your own money, then why would he have control over what you get?”  


Adrien twisted his mouth in thought. He sighed and answered with a small smile. “It was my mother’s idea. She didn’t want me to spend my money foolishly. Her limit was actually 100Euros, but the limit expanded when I started buying box sets and things that cost more than 100 more consistently. Father didn’t want to review everything I bought.”  


At the mention of his mother, the group decided to change the subject.  


Alya took her tea and held it out to Marinette. “Taste this, Marinette.” It was red hibiscus tea with honey and lime juice.  


“That is nice. You want to try mine?” It was a jasmine mandarin green tea to which she passed over. Thus, it started the first item to be shared that night. They started passing around their drinks to taste between the four of them. Adrien ordered lemongrass and Nino got the orange blossom. All of the teas were delicious to her, but Nino thought they were all bitter water.  


“Get a Coke, then!” Alya scolded and Nino pouted.  


Food came and they had to move the candle centerpiece to make room for the plates. Everything looked and smelled divine. The moment the food appeared Marinette’s mouth watered. Since everyone there was experiencing such high-class food, everything was tasted by everyone. All of the soft moans and whimpers of delight burst from the girls at every bite. The pork was juicy and perfectly cooked in the spicy-sweet sauce. Adrien’s steak melted in her mouth, and Alya’s shrimp was better than her scallops though she thoroughly disagreed. In fact, she refused to share after everyone took a bite.  


Marinette was carefully watching Adrien through the whole thing. Loving every laugh and smile that the evening was bringing forth. He seemed to love this family sharing style of eating. He kept offering bites of his food to anyone who would have it. He cut another bite of his steak and offered it to her. He held out a bite of pinked beef slathered with the peppercorn sauce and couldn’t say no. She leaned in and took the bite from the fork he held and sounded her appreciation with a soft moan.  


She felt someone kick her snapping her out of her food induced bliss to find Alya grinning at her like a cat that ate the canary. Alya’s eyes gestured over to Adrien, but she didn’t get the meaning right away. Frowning, she shook her head not understanding. So Alya took out her phone and typed out a message. Marinette watched her as she typed out a long message. Once done, her phone beeped. Marinette sighed, twisted to her purse and opened it.  


She smiled down at Tikki and lightly caressed her in greeting before taking out her phone. She opened up the messenger app and read Alya’s email.  


**Alya: Look at Adrien when you eat. You are driving that boy crazy with all the little moans and whimpers. He stares at you while you eat each bite, looking like he wants to be the one you are tasting. The heated look he is sending you is heating up the whole table, and don’t tell me that I’m imagining things because Nino said he sees it too!**   


She looked up outraged and then sent Nino a questioning look. She caught his eye. She jerked her head to Adrien and Alya leaned in to whisper something in his ear and then he nodded affirmative to Marinette.  


She replied back. **We are just sharing our meals. Everyone is eating off each other’s plates.**  


**Alya: No, we stopped that after the first taste. Adrien has been feeding you this whole time. And honestly, how are you this thin if you eat this much? I’m stuffed, and you two are still eating everything.**   


Marinette looked around and found Alya’s scallop dish gone but Nino had finished the shrimp dish as well as his own. He was picking at the cheese but that is mostly gone too. The artichoke, egg, steak, pork and risotto dishes were all being eaten by the two of them alone. More than half of every dish was already eaten. Something appeared next to her and she did a double take at it. It was a fork full of the foie gras from the artichoke dish.  


“Marinette?” He asked when she hesitated at taking the bite. She glanced over at Alya who gave her a knowing look. Even Nino was trying to fight back a smile behind his glass of Coke. She looked up at Adrien who had this patient but happy look and she couldn’t resist. Not to mention the foie gras was to die for. She parted her lips and took the bite. Her eyes watched Adrien as she took it from him. His expression didn’t change as she pulled away. The soft buttery taste spread across her tongue and she couldn’t help closing her eyes and savoring the bite. Her eyes fluttered open to Adrien watching her. His green eyes swirling with heat, intensity and amusement. The corner of his lips curved into a sexy little smirk that was as decadent as the food he was feeding her.  


She turned away with a blush and quickly filled her mouth with her own food. She glared at Alya for making her aware of what she was doing with Adrien. Now that she knew, she was torn on how to proceed. It would be odd to refuse him in the middle of the meal but how did she proceed with Alya and Nino watching their every move. The fact that she spoiled the fun put a sour note for the rest of the meal. She continued taking the bites until she felt her reach her limit. One comment on it and Adrien stopped and ate everything that was left.  


“Does that mean no dessert?” Adrien offered and the three groaned.  


“No,” Alya said “I can’t. Just watching you two eat that much food made me feel so full. Adrien, do you eat that much every day?”  


He laughed. “I wish. No, my dietitian would kill me for eating this much. But what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”  


“Marinette?” He asked her specifically and added. “They have a chocolate crème brûlée that sounded really good. We could share it.”  


“What time is it?” she asked.  


“7:10,” Alya answered.  


“We shouldn’t,” Marinette shook her head. “I’ll pass this time. Thank you so much for the meal, Adrien. It was delicious.”  


“Dude,” Nino said in agreement.  


Alya stood up and both Nino and Adrien did the same. “We are going to visit the ladies’ room before we go.”  


The guys had to step aside to let Alya out, but Adrien used it as a chance to offer Marinette a hand up. He offered it to her after finding out that she too was required to go. She did take his offer and stood up. She looked up at him once she stood. Their lightly clasped hands lingered together for a moment longer than necessary. His thumb lightly ran over her knuckles before she was pulled away from the moment with Alya hooking her arm with hers.  


“Thank you,” she whispered up to him as her fingers slipped away. She made her way through the tables and the door inside. She glanced back and saw that he was sitting in her chair, twisted so he could see her and speak with Nino at the same time. Their eyes met and he waved at her before she hit a corner and lost sight of him.  


The two girls did have to go and they took a moment to freshen their lipstick after eating. Alya kept flickering her eyes back and forth between her mirror and Marinette’s.  


“Would you stop?!” Marinette said with a huff.  


“What? I didn’t say anything.” Alya played innocent.  


“It’s everything! You tell me to have hope and then all of this craziness started to happen, and you keep pointing out things about him that are only confusing me further, and then I don’t know what I should be doing.”  


“You are doing exactly what you should be doing. Spending time with the guy you are head over heels for. It’s like you are a date. I wish Nino and I said no to joining you two, but then none of this would have happened if we did!” Alya ranted. “Don’t stop. Whatever it is you are doing. Don’t stop.” She suddenly hugged Marinette. “I’m so happy for you.”  


Marinette melted under her best friend’s warm embrace. She pulled away with a bright smile and watery eyes. “Okay stop it, because then I’m going to mess up my make-up.”  


Alya laughed. “Okay, we’ll let him do that later.”  


Marinette groaned. “I sincerely hope you stop that one day.” They started to walk back to their dates.  


“Wait until you know what it feels like to sleep with your man, and you’ll be saying dirty things too,” Alya assured her and then laughed as Marinette turned and playfully hit her arm. Said men were waiting for them inside rather than at their table. The two girls walked over and she noticed how every woman in the place was staring at the two gorgeous men. Alya was up front and she rushed over to Nino who smiled brightly as he hugged her. They gave each other a soft kiss before heading back out.  


The desire to do the exact same thing felt so overwhelming that when Adrien opened his arm out to receive her, she instantly stepped into his embrace and her body leaned in before she knew it. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her snug against his side. Her chin was raised up and she could feel herself pushing up to meet his lips.  


“Did you enjoy it?” He suddenly asked, his head dipped down at an angle. They were only a push away from closing in the distance.  


“Yes,” she breathed in a soft whisper.  


He raised his hand up and gently caressed her cheek. “Good. I’m glad.”  


Her eyes flickered to his lips and she licked her own in anticipation. Something crossed over his face and he pulled away. His hand tightened around her waist making her feel the strength in his hand. “They are waiting. We,” he coughed and cleared his throat, “we should go.”  


Marinette nodded. “Right. Okay.” She allowed him to escort her back to the limo and help inside.  


She slid up next to Alya who twisted and whispered into her ear, “Why no kiss?”  


“I don’t know,” she whispered back into her ear. Both girls frowned with disappointment as the limo moved to their final destination.  


The four were excited as they finally arrived. They exited the limo and found other dressed up students walking up to the front door. They could hear the sound of the music already bleeding through the walls. As soon as they walked into the room, the girls were swept away in a flurry with the rest of their classmates. Juleka, Rose, Mylene and Alix came up all dressed to the nines and ran up in a fit of giggles chattering about their dresses.  


Adrien took a quick look around at the room he would be cleaning up tomorrow. Dark wall curtains sparkling with a glitter, white twinkling lights and lots of balloons in white, black and silver made the whole room sparkle as if they were dancing in the starry night sky. Out of all the different galas and high-class events he has ever been to, this is by far the most enchanting. He leaned over to Nino and yelled over the music, “I’ll be back. Restroom.”  


Nino nodded and headed towards the group of guys from their class while Adrien turned down the hall to the lavatories. The music significantly dulled as soon as he entered the men’s room. Another student left as he entered leaving him alone in the room. He immediately went into one of the stalls and hung up his jacket.  


“I gotta say it kid, that cheese platter you bought was spectacular!” Plagg purred as Adrien unzipped his pants.  


“You’re welcome. Did you notice if Tikki got to eat?”  


Plagg replied, “Na. She eats sweets. You didn’t order any.”  


Adrien cursed for two reasons. He knew he should have ordered dessert and the second was the body tape he used to hold himself down ripped a lot of hair out. As soon as he was freed, he groaned as his erection jutted out begging for attention.  


“Marinette’s pheromones are driving me crazy, Plagg.” He rubbed his pelvic bone where some of the hair ripped off and threw away the strip that held him down all night. “Tell me this is as bad as it gets.”  


Plagg laughed. “Sure, Kid.”  


Adrien snapped angrily, “What am I supposed to do then? I don’t want to use any more tape, but I can’t walk out there in loose dress pants showing the entire school that I can’t control my damn dick, Plagg.”  


“The only way to fix it is to end the heat, kid. But the tape thing was a good idea,” Plagg tried to comfort him as best as he could. The mere mention of ending the heat filled Adrien’s mind with nothing but dirty thoughts. Flashes of Ladybug in her skin tight suit ripping away to reveal a blushing Marinette beneath him. Her pink lips flush and pouting asking to be kissed, like at the restaurant.  


It took every ounce of strength he had to not ravish her right there at the restaurant. He could feel her pull, the way her soft body felt under his hand, against the side of his body. Her sweet scent filled his lungs and all he could think of was getting her to make those sexy little moans she made during dinner as he drove relentlessly into her willing wet body.  


“Fuck Plagg. I need a minute.”  


“I’ll lock the door.”  


Marinette was oblivious to the torment happening behind closed doors as she caught up with the girls. Even the guys came over and she got to see them dressed up so handsomely in their suits. It made her utterly giddy. She did notice that someone was missing though, but Nino filled her in allowing her to wait patiently until his return. Of course, they also asked about said missing person.  


“Marinette, are you finally on a date with Adrien!?” Rose chirped excitedly with Juleka eagerly waiting quietly beside her.  


Mylene chimed in. “You match! This whole time you had a date with him tonight and didn’t tell us?!”  


“Did you ask him or did he ask you?” Alix asked. Alya remained quiet allowing her to speak to them.  


“Ah, hold on,” Marinette hushed them and replied. “Neither one asked either other, so I don’t know if this is a date.”  


All of the girls deflated. “But his tie, his vest… He had his arm around you.” Mylene said sadly.  


She nodded. “I know. I was surprised when I found out about his suit. I made the bowtie when I found out, because I,” she hesitated. “I really want tonight to be a date, so even though he didn’t ask me to the dance, I’m going to treat it as one.”  


Most of the girls encouraged her as they always did, but there was a seed of worry inside of Marinette’s chest. She would not mention her outlook of tonight to Adrien in fear of him crushing it. Even if he did it politely, it would put a taint on the night. She felt a light touch on her back as she thought it about. Looking up, she found Adrien returned smiling brightly to the group.  


“Evening Everyone!” He greeted with a loud voice to which everyone returned the greeting. Everyone turned to him and started picking apart his suit and for the first time that night, he took off his jacket allowing Marinette to look at what hid underneath.  


The nude color of the vest came out stronger against the absolute whiteness of his shirt. He turned around and modeled the suit. He swung his jacket over his right shoulder allowing it to hang behind him by the hook of his fingers. The black flowers embroidered at his side called to her to touch, even though she didn’t understand why. All embroidery felt the same so why.  


“The color is a perfect match to Marinette’s dress,” Rose said in a not so subtle hint. The whole group waited in a pregnant pause awaiting his reply.  


“Yeah,” again his left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her gently closer. “She inspired it.” The looks on the girls faces said it all as they all melted and sparkled with delight for their friend. Marinette’s face was inflamed at the simple comment.  


“Alright, enough talking! Let’s dance!” Alya proclaimed and walked over to pull Nino out onto the dance floor. Adrien looked down at Marinette and gestured to the floor with a huge smile and an unspoken request. She nodded eager to get rid of some of these jittery nerves onto the dance floor. They took a detour to a table in a dark corner allowing Adrien to leave his jacket there as well as hang Marinette’s purse on the same chair. He even purposely hid her purse under his jacket so it wouldn’t be visible, and then they left to the floor.  


After a few minutes, two little Kwamis poked their heads out of their spots to look at where they were.  


“Sugar Cube!” Plagg cheered and darted into her purse from the inner pocket of the suit.  


“Plagg!” she darted out of the way. “We need to stay quiet and hidden!”  


“Please. The music is so loud in here there is no way anyone would hear us. I can barely hear us. And no one is here.” He rolled over to Tikki and nuzzled the top of his head against her.  


She sighed. “You are giddy from the pheromones too, Plagg.”  


“Or it could be all the cheese from dinner,” he offered but they both knew she was right. Kwamis did not mate. Their species did not reproduce, but they did still share characteristics of the creatures they were created from. Plagg was always more affectionate during the first of spring. She sighed and stroked his fur instantly producing a soft purr from him. Damn it, even after several millennia, it still made her smile.  


“How is Adrien handling the heat?” She asked.  


Plagg looked like he was falling asleep but he answered, “As well as expected. He figured out who she is.”  


“What? Already?” Tikki was amazed. The heat only started a week ago.  


“It was after the akuma attack. He remembered the smell,” he informed her.  


Tikki nodded. That did sound about right. “Ladybug is doing well with it too. I don’t think she has realized how complacent she is at the moment, but so far only Adrien has been affected by her.”  


“Not true,” Plagg corrected but did not elaborate.  


“What do you mean?”  


“He got into a fight at school with Xuppu’s kid and there is the redhead and he was also defensive against Wayzz’s kid. He also noticed every person at the restaurant looking at her.”  


Tikki sighed. “Please tell me that you went over his abnormal aggression?”  


He rolled over trying to curl around Tikki comfortably. “Na, he doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. It will be fine.”  


“Your previous comment proves otherwise! He’s already picking fights.” Tikki flew up out of the purse and peeked around the chair at the dance floor. It was difficult to see through the swarms of people. Plagg lazily flew up next to her not caring about keeping hidden. She yanked him down with his foot.  


“We need to warn him.”  


“Why? It’s not like anyone could hurt him.”  


Tikki turned to Plagg angrily. “It’s not him I’m worried about! I’m worried he will hurt others. He is the holder of the power of destruction! Don’t you remember what happened to the last person who tried to take your holder’s mate from him?! I’m sure it is still written in the history books!”  


Plagg’s ears drooped. “My kid wouldn’t do that.”  


“Let’s make sure he doesn’t, alright?” Tikki concluded.  


Marinette laughed boisterously as she danced with the group. The music was so upbeat and lively that everyone danced with everyone. Smiling brightly, she moved to the music with Alya and twisted around to dance with Juleka and Rose. Adrien would often take her hand and pull her around the dance floor along with him. She was having a blast with all of her friends. The DJ kept the tempo of the music up to where she never knew when a song stopped and started. Alya tapped on her shoulder and mimicked taking a drink. Marinette nodded and the couple left the dance floor towards the refreshment table. The table itself had lots to drink: sodas, water, energy drinks. The school tried to cover everything that they could want. They also had snacks and even sweets. Marinette knew several of those trays of cookies came from her parent’s bakery.  


The song slowly morphed into a slightly slower song. It was still pretty upbeat but it allowed them to slow down and actually dance with a single person. Adrien pulled her in and monopolized her attention.  


“Getting tried?” He asked.  


She shook her head. “You?”  


He too shook his head with a large smile on his lips. Marinette smiled brightly looking at him. His hair was getting messier as the night progressed. His gel was not up to the task of holding his hair down while sweating profusely. He had even unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves allowing him to cool off a little. They didn’t get past his elbow though. Still the sight of his muscular forearms was enough to make Marinette flush. Marinette designed her dress to be airy. With the opening at her back, the peekaboo slit at her right leg, and the fact that only lace covered her biceps, she had lots of cooling options. Nevertheless, sweat dripped down her face and neck. Stray strands of her blue-black hair clung to her neck. Beads of sweat ran down her spine, between her breasts, and even under her skirt. It was hot, with all the people and dancing, it was unavoidable.  


Adrien’s attempts to keep himself in check were in vain as he felt the throb of his groin tested the strength of the tape keeping him hidden. Tonight was more than enough proof that when she sweat, the effect of her pheromones multiplied significantly. Every time, she started to move out of arm's reach to dance with someone, he saw heads turn. Unknown male classmates turned their heads to her and their eyes lingered a little too long. Some even turned away from their partner in an effort to dance with her. Marinette, bless her heart, would smile and move to the music with them simply enjoying her night without a care in the world.  


Adrien quickly learned to keep her close. It seemed like his presence kept most a bay. All that is but Chloé.  


“Adrikins! Dance with me,” Chloé demanded. She swept in a bright yellow dress looking like something out of a fairytale book with a wide fluffy skirt.  


“Chloé, I’m with…” He started and Marinette interrupted him.  


“It’s okay!” She beamed. He looked down at her like she sucker-punched him. “I’m going to get a drink and take a breather!”  


“I’ll go with you,” he objected and she shook her head and waved her hand in the air dismissively. “Dance!”  


He was suddenly in Chloé’s clutches being pulled one way while his heart was being pulled the other. Arms wrapped around his neck and he instinctively pulled to his full height as he turned to the girl in front of him. If she noticed his discomfort, it would have been the first time ever. But no, true to Chloé’s nature, she started to prattle on about herself while they sway out of beat to the tempo of the music. She didn’t want to dance, merely to be with him. He sighed, his sense of obligation filling him to get him through it. He did successfully spin them around so that he could watch Marinette over her head, which was the only reprieve to this turn of events.  


Chloé’s voice blended in with the music as he half-assed danced with her. His eyes were glued to the vision at the table. She took a bottle of water and looked at the cookies. He smiled noticing her take a few but did not immediately eat it. _Tikki._ He thought to himself. Every little thing she did only cemented the fact that she was Ladybug in his brain. He was so blind not noticing it before all this. She immediately walked away with her treats in hand heading to where they had set their things. He swayed Chloé to the left so he could follow her movements. The crowd of dancers thickened and he lost sight of her rather quickly. He itched to move, to step away and give chase. Even after all this dancing, his legs were antsy to move. The moment he heard the change in the song, he started to pull away.  


“No, wait! One more song,” Chloé insisted and then sneered. “Dupain-Cheng has been hogging you all night. I would have gotten you out sooner but I had to deal with this incompetent seamstress for my dress and I got here so late, but I’m here now so you don’t have to spend all your time with her.”  


“Chloé, I chose to come with Marinette,” he informed her in all seriousness but it only made her cackle.  


“Ridiculous. Utterly Ridiculous!”  


He knew better than to argue with her so he returned to mindless dancing with her while seeking out Marinette. What he found made his blood pressure spike.  


_Since when did she start dancing with Nathaniel!_   


They were dancing at the edge of the floor giving them the chance to talk while they moved to the music. He watched her laugh at something he said and every hair on his body began to rise. He made a move to go to her but Chloé stopped him.  


“Adrien!” she whined and tightened her hold on his neck. He looked down at her light blue eyes and saw the hurt and loneliness in them. He was one of the few friends that stuck with her through all her shit. He sighed and stayed much to her delight. Still he kept his eyes on the redhead. He knew Nathaniel had a crush on Marinette, but it was never mentioned after he became Evillustrator. He was such a quiet guy but who knows what it was that he drew in his notebook. Adrien was absolutely sure that he would be one to react positively to her pheromones.  


They kept their distance though with only the occasional moment that he grabbed her hand to spin her around or some other random dance move. He quickly let go though so it only bothered Adrien slightly. However, time continued and another song came on. Adrien’s brow furrowed as a slow song played over the speakers and Nathaniel pulled Marinette in closer to dance with her.  


It was suddenly hard to breathe past his pounding heart. Adrien watched as Marinette placed her hands on his shoulders and he dared to place both of his hands on her hips. Marinette was smiling as she swayed with him to the music, chatting softly about something. He was looking at her like she was the moon lighting up his starless night. Every little smile, every little move, Adrien couldn’t keep his eyes off of them, and his blood began to boil as he watched Nathaniel’s hands slid up the curve of her waist and to those satin buttons at her dress.  


The world turned dark as Adrien stormed through the crowd. If anyone said anything to him or had tried to stop him from moving, he didn’t notice. All he saw was red and the heated blood in his body surged through him. Muscles tensing, hands instinctively forming claws as he parted the dance floor with his murderous intent, leaving those he passed in a stunned confusion. Nathaniel and Marinette were spinning around allowing Marinette to be the one to notice him first.  


Concern replaced her smile and then recognizing a threat, shock and then as Adrien neared them, Ladybug replaced Marinette as she pulled away from Nathaniel and moved to face the attack head on. Adrien was pulling his arm back as Nathaniel turned to see what had Marinette on edge. Adrien’s fist was already prepared to strike down across Nathaniel’s shocked face when Marinette forcefully pulled the redhead back behind her, and she reached up and caught Adrien’s fist within her hand.  


Nathaniel stumbled back surprised, confused and afraid as his eyes darted to the rage on Adrien’s face and the smaller woman that was holding him easily at bay. He watched as Marinette gripped Adrien’s fist within her hand, pulled it down, transferring her hand to his wrist and twisted herself with his arm around to his back. She bent over the much larger man at the waist with her left hand at the back of his neck and the right pulling his arm as far up his back as possible.  


Adrien instinctively started to tense to throw her off and she could feel it in his body.  


“ADRIEN! What are you doing?!” She screamed at him squeezing his neck and pulling the arm lock tighter making him grunt in pain.  


The sound of her voice immediately stopped him. He let go of a breath he wasn’t aware of holding and swallowed. He tried to relax his body. He relaxed his hand that she was holding and raised his free arm up in surrender.  


Marinette let him go and took a large step back still confused but ready to jump back in and then blushed as almost everyone in the dance hall was looking at them. Adrien was slowly straightening up rotating his shoulder. Then there was a scream in the middle of the room. “Akuma!”  


Marinette and Adrien both looked up to the little butterfly flying straight towards… him.  


“Run!” Marinette grabbed Adrien’s arm and started to run in the opposite direction. She had them burst through the side doors and out into the cool night air. She looked behind her trying to find the butterfly but found nothing. She spun around to face him, put both of her hands on his cheeks and looked dead into his eyes.  


“Adrien, I need you to calm down,” she urged. Her eyes darting behind him. “We’ll talk about what happened in a moment, but you need to let go of the negative feelings. Count, okay. Count with me.” She looked into his eyes. “1…2…”  


He said the numbers with her even though he was already calming down as soon as she released him from the armlock. Instead he felt ashamed as his feelings were strong enough to summon an akuma on their night out.  


“Adrien, Please,” she pleaded as her eyes focused on the thing behind him. He turned to look as the butterfly flew closer to them. He did the only thing he could think of, the one thing he wanted to do all night long. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pushed his face through her hands and kissed her.  


She squeaked in surprise and then whimpered as he moved his lips against hers. His arms pulled her closer to him as he kissed her. It was nice, but the sudden action left Marinette conflicted. She watched as the purple butterfly actually stopped above them and relief filled her, but at the same time her eyes started to tear up. He pulled away after a moment and she had to look down. His hands let her go allowing her to take a small step back as she lifted her hand up to her lips.  


“Marinette?” he called out to her inquisitively. He leaned down to look at her face and saw tears. Alarm pierced through him and he looked up to see the akuma hanging around.  


“Marinette, the akuma hasn’t left,” he informed her. He wanted to tell her to purify it, but that would give away the fact that he knew she was Ladybug. Instead he turned back to her and saw her standing there with her eyes closed whispering something.  


“Marinette?” He took a single step forward. The sound of his foot crunching the gravel made Marinette jump. She shot her arm up and out at him, her palm out gesturing for him to stop. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched her. He looked up at the akuma flying, back and forth and fear filled him. Ladybug can’t get akumatized. Thoughts, ideas, plans rushed through his head, trying to figure a way to get to Plagg and cataclysm the stupid bug before it took her. The doors behind them slammed open as their friends came rushing out.  


“Nothing is happening,” Alya noted and the group looked at the two of them worried. “Adrien, what’s going on?”  


“I think he’s after Marinette,” he said softly as everyone moved forward.  


Marinette lifted her head up with tears threatening to spill over. “Why did you kiss me?”  


Alya faltered mid-step hearing her words and looked at Adrien outraged. “You kiss her?!” she snapped and as the thought matured in her head, she got angry. “Your first kiss was in the middle of a fucking Akuma attack!”  


With that, the akuma dived down straight into Alya.  


Within milliseconds, purple smoke covered Alya completely and revealed her in a torn-up version of her dress. The torso looked much the same however the gemstones that decorated her shoulder and waist were now long spikes that looked dangerously sharp. Her skirt was in tattered rags that no longer bleed white but black. Her skin turned blood red with her hair framing around her like flames.  


“How stupid can you get?!” She screeched. “Of all the times to do it tonight, you pick now while your life was being threatened to kiss her!?”  


“Alya, it’s not his fault,” Marinette yelled.  


She jerked her head towards her. “Don’t defend him! He deserves to be punished.” She reached out towards Adrien as her hand grew red.  


Suddenly, Nino grabbed Alya from behind. “Adrien, Run!” He yelled as Alya screamed and fought against him.  


Both Marinette and Adrien ran but Adrien ran around to the back of the building while Marinette ran back inside. The pain in his chest throbbed. He should have let her punish him, because she was right. How stupid can he be? Thinking about it now, he felt her stiffen up in his arm, and she didn’t respond back to his touch. It was a terrible kiss and a nightmare of a first one. He contemplated going back, but Ladybug would need his help to purify Alya and maybe he could salvage the night.  


Everyone saw the akuma go into the little rhinestone hair pin in Alya’s hair. And Alya was so focused on finding Adrien that it was easy to grab the pin and break it. Adding the fact that Chat Noir wasn’t allowed to be anywhere near Ladybug, it didn’t seem odd that they avoided each other during the short fight.  


Sadly, emotions were still running high even after the fight; however, Alya focused her attention on comforting Marinette. They both ran into the ladies room leaving Nino alone with Adrien on the front steps of the building.  


Adrien was sitting there with his head hung down with his fingers laced behind it. Nino casually walked over and sat down next to him.  


“Alya’s okay?” Adrien asked with a tired voice.  


“She still wants to rip your head off if that is what you are asking,” Nino replied casually.  


Adrien snorted. “I’d let her.”  


“What happened?” He inquired.  


Adrien knew that Nino would not press beyond this one question. It was his choice to answer or let it drop unanswered. His best friend would accept either one and he knew that he would have his support even if Alya chewed his ear out for not forcing the issue.  


“She was dancing with Nathaniel and I lost it,” he confessed. “When the akuma came, she was trying to talk me down but it was still coming. Marinette was trying so hard to stop me from getting akumatized but I felt ashamed that I caused it to come. So I did the one thing that I knew would clear my mind of any kind of negative thought that might come up.”  


Silence. Nothing came from the two and it was eating Adrien up inside.  


“Say something, man,” he pleaded.  


“That’s fucked up, dude.”  


Anger surged through him. “You are supposed to be on my side.”  


Nino shook his head. “You are the coolest dude I know. I could hang out with you all day - every day, but sometimes I can’t believe how stupid you are.”  


“What the fuck, man?”  


“I am on your side,” Nino stated. “But I’ve known Marinette since forever, and I never wanted to be the one to tell you this, but she’s been in love with you since day one.”  


Adrien shook his head. “She hated me at first.”  


“Yeah, for like two seconds,” Nino corrected. “Marinette would forgive Chloé if she sincerely wanted to be her friend. That’s just who she is. The moment you showed her who you really were, her heart belonged to you. And then you kissed her. After all this time, your first kiss was to chase away a bug that would have been taken care of by Ladybug and Chat Noir before the dance ended.”  


Pain laced Adrien’s face at his words.  


“So I’m going to ask you again,” Nino continued. “What is going on with you? You’ve been acting differently for a while now and not only with Marinette.”  


Adrien looked up at him with a frown and clear confusion on his face.  


“Kim, Nathaniel, and me. Kim says stupid sexist shit all the time. He’s all talk and no action, but you were ready to lay into him during P.E. In the limo, you were ready to jump me because I accidently saw a little too much of one of my closest friends. And now, you want to kill Nathaniel because he was dancing with her? Don’t think I don’t know what the common denominator is, but dude…”  


Nino paused and he looked straight into Adrien’s eyes with the most serious expression he has ever seen on his mellow friend’s face. “She isn’t yours. You haven’t confessed to her, nor she to you. Trust me I know that one is true, because we’ve been trying to tell her all night how much you are into her all of a sudden. Alya and I are happy that you started to finally see how awesome she is, but you fucked up.”  


The tap, tap of high heels sounded behind them and both turned to find Alya walking towards them. She still looked as fired up in her normal form as she did akumatized.  


“Marinette went home in a cab,” she stated coolly. Nino nodded in understanding while Adrien clenched his fist angry at himself.  


“Nino,” Alya called to him firmly and he began to stand up. He patted Adrien’s shoulder as a form of comfort before he walked over to his girlfriend. Adrien grabbed his arm to stop him.  


“Hey, um. Why don’t you two to take the limo and I’ll head…”  


“No” Alya snapped. Adrien flinched at the heat of her voice. “I am so…” she stopped herself and took a deep breath. “I have no idea what is going on between you two, because nothing – Nothing - about tonight is making any sense. She tells me not to blame you, that you were “reacting” whatever the hell that means. She mumbled something about spending too much time alone with you and then I couldn’t get anything out of her! Do you know what she is talking about?” Alya’s reporter side was coming out because it was a puzzle she was trying to put together without having all the pieces.  


Adrien knew exactly what she was talking about and Marinette was probably right. Their time alone secluded in the limo filled it up with her scent. Hours spent with her sitting behind him in class earlier that day, hours spent with her beside him tonight. She filled his head and wrapped around him driving him mad with need.  


“Fine. If neither one of you will tell me what the hell is going on, then I’ll say this,” Alya started. “Fix it or back the fuck off. If you want her, say it. Say it to her face rather than fucking with her heart with all this flirting and macho bullshit you’ve been doing all night. I don’t give a shit who you are or who your father is, if you are serious about this, serious about her, get your head out of your ass and do it right.”  


With that Alya turned around and stormed off. The sharp clack of her heel echoing into the night sounded out how angry she was. Adrien let his hand drop from Nino’s forearm.  


Nino lightly tapped his shoulder with his fist. “I’ll see you on Monday, dude.”  


Adrien didn’t have the will to reply, letting Nino go without another word. He stayed there alone until his bodyguard made himself known walking up beside him waiting patiently. The limo was parked up front waiting for their return - his return  


He sighed, standing up and walked towards it. The door was opened for him and closed behind him. He could hear his bodyguard walk to the front seat with the driver and the engine start up. Pink lights lit up the very empty back seat. Quietly, Adrien moved towards the touch panel to turn them off when he saw something left behind on the far seat. Moving towards it he found Marinette’s rose. He gingerly picked it up and found his original black bowtie was wrapped around the base of it. The extra length of the fabric was artfully woven back and forth and then she had tied it back together perfectly dressing up the flower in its own little suit.  


Adrien’s hand clamped over the petals destroying the red rose as he growled in anger and frustration. Plagg flew out of his jacket and looked at him and then at his white clenched fist.  


“Kid, we need to have a long talk.”  


Adrien looked up at his kwami and opened his hand allowing crushed red petals to fall from his shaking fingers.


	7. Make-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what Marinette says, Adrien will not let go.

Adrien went to school the next day, meeting up with the principal and working with the janitorial staff to clean up the hall. It was actually rather easy getting there, all he had to mention was school and Natalie made sure he was able to go.  


He was lifeless in his actions though. His body did everything required of cleaning without much focus. His mind was busy repeating everything that happened last night like a movie in his head, and then the long conversion he had with Plagg once they were home.  


Plagg offered to talk about it later, but there was no way he could sleep so they talked. For once, Plagg was very open with his previous experiences with his former miraculous holders. He gave him several examples of how other cat holders have behaved during mating including the desire to urinate around their “territory.” Adrien was happy that instinct didn’t manifest in him.  


The one that resonated was intermale aggression. Male cats become increasingly aggressive and protective of whatever they deem theirs during mating season. Any contact with other males while Marinete was around could provoke the need to attack but once he established himself as the dominant male, he would not feel the need to fight the same person again. Which explained why Kim hasn’t bothered him since.  


Hearing him say words like dominant and mate and such made Adrien feel less human. He was talking about cats, not him. He was not a tomcat pissing in alleyways and caterwauling in the middle of the night. He was an intelligent human who could control his desires, and not want to beat up his classmates for innocent actions.  


Plagg told him about all the “great” things he could look forward to. The need to rub his face on her skin, the goal being one of affection. He would be timid approaching her at first due to his inexperience which he found comforting. And that he would want to bite her neck more than anywhere else. He mentioned one holder could climax just by biting his lover’s neck. Speaking of climaxing, Plagg assured him that he would have no problem pleasing Marinette if she accepted him. The male cat can climax up to four times within the first two hours. It takes longer to perform after that, but the record for one of his male holders was 12 times during a 24 hour period.  


“Please don’t ask about the females,” Plagg stated once they finished their talk. Adrien wasn’t interested in the female Cat miraculous holders. He honestly never wanted to know this much about any of the previous Cat holders - especially this specific details of their lives.  


He didn’t have many questions. He mostly asked about how to stop most of the reactions, but Plagg’s default reply was to mate. Adrien would be more than happy to make love to Marinette. And yes, even with all of the animalistic instincts that were driving the both of them to reach their limit, Adrien knew with every fiber of his being he would be making love to her. There was no way that he could do anything but worship her - _His Lady. To be able to touch her skin, to trail kisses down her body, to hear her moan his name as he..._  


HIs phone rang in his pocket and flushed as his mind ran away with him and made his body react appropriately. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and adjusted his hard-on at the same time. Looking around he checked it and stopped breathing seeing that it was Marinette.  


“Hello?” He answered immediately for fear of her hanging up after several rings.  


“Um, Adrien? Hi, It’s Marinette,” she said softly voicing her nervousness even through the phone.  


He smiled brightly. Nevermind the caller ID on his phone, he would know her voice without any identifier. “Yeah, Hi. How are you?” He said in a hurry and wanted to curse at himself. She was probably a wreck and wanted to yell at him for ruining the nice night they had last night. _I am a fucking idoit._  


“I’m…” she hesitated, “I’m alright.” Her tone was unsure and he knew she was lying. His throat closed up in agony at the sound. “I’m sorry for calling you out of the blue. Do you… have a moment to talk?”  


Adrien’s heart hammered in his chest. He looked around the room and no one was watching him. The principal left him in the care of the staff and no one was micromanaging his work. He doubted they would even say anything if he were to leave, but his work ethic made him stay.  


“Sure, I can meet you in an hour. We can go to…”  


“No,” Marinette quickly objected, making his heart sink. “I meant on the phone. I can call you in an hour if you like. Or you can call me when you can.”  


He sunk down to sit on the floor. “Now is good then. Is everything okay?”  


“Um….”  


He waited silently on the line. Each moment accentuated painfully with the sound of his heart drumming within him. Her nervousness and uncertainty over the line was tangible.  


“I wanted to apologize,” she broke the silence with what sounded like the most absurd thing possible.  


Frowning, Adrien replied, “You don’t have anything to apologize for. I’m the one that should be apologizing.”  


“Okay.”  


Blinking, he asked. “Okay, what?”  


She let out a nosy breath. “Apologize.”  


He licked his lips and straightened his spine. “I’m sorry. I should have never kissed you like that. It was selfish and stupid and I never wanted it to happen that way.”  


Silence - though he could hear her breathing heavily on the line. He waited for a response, but nothing came. He took a breath to speak but then she beat him to it.  


“What do you mean by that?”  


His chest started to tighten more in anticipation than fear. “By what?”  


She growled in frustration. “Stop playing stupid! What do you mean by you didn’t want it to happen that way?!”  


He was stunned. He had never heard her talk to Adrien that way - Chat Noir sure all the time, but not to his civilian self. “Marinette, I would rather talk to you about this in person. Please? I’ll be done in thirty minutes and run down to the bakery. We can talk and…”  


“No!” she shouted. “That would completely defeat the point!” She let out a frustrated sigh. “I know what happened that night and… I…” she faltered and he could hear the stress in her voice. Was she crying?  


“I’m going through some personal things right now, so I think it would be best if we limited the amount of face time we had,” she stated with a firm voice.  


He stood up distressed. “No, Marinette, I’m sorry. Really, truely from the bottom of my heart. I’m so sorry. Please don’t…”  


“It’s not your fault,” she interrupted him. Clearing her throat, she continued, “Really. I don’t blame you for what you did last night, everything that happened between us… I know why it happened, and…” She was crying. He could hear her voice warble and dip as she fought to sound normal. “I’m not angry at you. I’m glad you were not akumatized and I still want to be your friend.”  


“My friend?” He said softly.  


She sniffed giving herself away. “Yeah. Just like before, returning to before all this craziness happened.” She laughed and it sounded hollow and forced.  


His heart broke. He didn’t want to return to how things were before. Him uselessly pinning for Ladybug, his obliviousness to the girl behind him.  


“Is that what you really want?” He asked softly.  


“I…” more hesitation and she carefully picked out her next words, “I don’t see why this event should change anything about how we perceive each other,” she stated, each word said as if it was rehearsed or written down. Then she added, “We’ve been good friends for years and then suddenly…”  


_Your heat came, and everything changed._ Adrien knew exactly what she was trying to say without actually saying it. Adrien had no idea about the “personal” happenings she was going through. About pheromones and mating cycles. Adrien Agreste was being controlled by magical pheromones causing him to be uncharacteristically attracted to Marinette for the first time since they met.  


He softly cursed at himself. It’s no wonder she was upset. If what Nino said to him was true, she was dreaming of this - of them since the beginning and now because of the miraculous he was finally responding to her like never before. Yet, he wanted her all this time too. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and date her! It’s that he didn’t know she was Ladybug. The magic or the stupid block in his head made him ignore every other girl but Ladybug. Now that he knew, there was no going back.  


“I don’t want to go back,” he told her and he heard her gasp.  


“Adrien,” she sobbed. His words breaking the dam that was holding back her tears. “You don’t understand! You don’t really mean that. This time next month you won’t be feeling the same way and then you’ll regret everything!”  


“I won’t,” he tried to assure her but she adamantly rejected it.  


“You will! You might even hate me if I let you…” she cut herself off and started over. “This is why I don’t want to see you. Maybe your mind will clear over the day.”  


There was a muffle, a thunk and some ruffling on the line and he called out to her. “Marinette?” She did not respond and he was pacing back and forth wanting to run over to her place, climb up her wall and ambush her in her bedroom.  


“How long does the effect last?!,” she sobbed softly. Her voice was distant and he knew she had taken the phone down to talk to Tikki. She should have muted the line, his inhuman hearing allowed him to hear her voice, but he did not hear Tikki’s reply.  


“Then why is he still acting this way?” she asked desperately.  


“Because I’m in love with you, My Lady,” he answered, but there was no reply at least not directed to him.  


“I hate this. I hate this so much,” she wept. The static on the line opened and her labored breathing filled his ear. He felt his own eyes start to water. His heart hurt, his body ached and he wanted to shout to her how much he loved her.  


“I sh-sh-should let you go,” she mumbled.  


“No, Marinette, you’ve got it all wrong,” he tried but she continued as if he didn’t say anything.  


“I know this is difficult to understand, but please trust me. Okay? I would never want anything bad to happen to you, so trust me that I’m doing the right thing. Have a good day, Adrien.”  


“Marinette, wait. Don’t hang up. Don’t…” there was a beep sounding the end of the call and he seethed at the empty line, “hang up on me without letting me say a damn thing!!” He lifted his arm to throw his phone on the ground but instead thrashed about, his fists flying out hitting dead air in a vain attempt to release his frustrations. After his tantrum, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. With his lips pressed firmly together, he jammed his thumb across his screen and pulled up her contact.  


It went straight to voicemail and he cursed, “FUCK!”  


He moved to the door and then stopped himself. His hands on the door frame with his upper body leaning outside to run and his lower half inside knowing he couldn’t simply leave. He twisted and hit the door with his fist leaving a subtle impression of his knuckles. He jerked back around and angrily started pulling and stuffing the decorations in their bags and boxes. What was going to take him an hour to complete casually, thirty minutes to finish properly with earnest determination, he completed in 18 minutes and it was not in the neatest job. The janitorial crew was not blind to his actions so when he asked if he could go, they simply nodded.  


He ran. He ran as hard and fast as he could to the bakery. It was near lunchtime and the bakery was filled with customers. Panting, he looked through the window finding that she was not there. He took a step back looking up the building to the railing that made up the balcony of her bedroom. He rubbed his thumb against his finger and could feel the muscle in his legs flex as he wondered if he could jump up that high. A person passed by him and he regained some sanity. With his eyes on the prize he started walking down the block. He hated that the bakery was in the middle of everything. Obviously, it was great for business, but not so much for sneaking in. Because yes, that’s exactly what a sane person would think of.  


He found an alleyway where a fire escape was leading to the rooftop. The first thing in the alley was a large dumpster but it was too far from the start of the ladder for him to use. Standing under the hanging ladder he looked around.  


As soon as he squatted, Plagg flew out of his shirt. “What are you doing, kid?!”  


“I’m going to talk to Marinette,” he stated before sucking in a breath and throwing himself up into the air. Stretching his arms up high over his head he managed to grab the second to last rung of the ladder. The metal clattered from the effort but he did it! Plagg flew up to him as he pulled himself up grunting at the effort.  


“You can’t just storm into her bedroom demanding what? What are you going to say?”  


He pulled himself up high enough to place his foot on the first rung, and things became immensely easier.  


“I’m going to confess. I’m going to tell her how much I love her. That I always loved her.”  


“You love Ladybug!” Plagg shouted.  


He rounded the first platform and ran up the next. “She is Ladybug.”  


He made his way up on the long stretch of rooftops and smiled. This was a familiar sight and for once his light colored jeans and white shirt was less obvious than his black catsuit. He stayed low and quickly ran to the edge where she saw Marinette’s awning.  


“Kid! How are you going to explain how you got up here?!” Plagg said, trying to put any reason into his brain.  


“I don’t know. The truth? It doesn’t matter,” he carefully slipped down to her balcony. “I need to talk to her. I need to set things straight!” He looked through the glass door to her bed beyond and held back wondering how to get her attention.  


“You can’t tell her who you are,” Plagg hissed.  


“I’m not. I’m going to confess as myself,” he said.  


Plagg groaned. “How would you feel if Ladybug only fell in love with you once she found out you were Adrien Agreste? That Chat Noir meant nothing until you took off the mask.”  


He angrily turned to the black kwami. “She didn’t mean nothing! Marinette was… is my friend. She’s smart, caring, and beautiful. I’ve always thought she was pretty. I like talking to her. I like spending time with her playing video games and watching movies. Maybe I was blind with my crush on Ladybug, but I always liked her. I like her more than any other girl I’ve met. I like her more than Nino.”  


“Really?”  


Adrien looked down to see the girl in question was pushing up her door from her bedroom looking up at him. He looked up at her surprised. He twisted to face her fully and felt Plagg slip under his shirt from behind him. He squatted down to talk to her.  


“Yes,” he said softly. He slowly went to his knees as she pushed the door fully open. He kept his eyes on hers holding on to her gaze in fear of her leaving the moment he looked away. “I don’t know what you heard, but I meant every word of it.” She placed her arms folded over each other on the edge of the frame listening.  


He could see the glassy look in her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were rimmed red and swollen. Her face was scrubbed clean with her delicate little freckles sprinkling her cheeks. God, he wanted to kiss her.  


“How did you know what I heard?” Marinette asked in a soft voice.  


“It wouldn’t matter,” he answered as he moved past the halfway point. “Absolutely everything I said was true.” He was on all fours before her. Her face was so close, one little push and he could kiss her, but he wouldn’t. He could smell her. She smelled so good and his body instantly reacted.  


She looked away, a slight twist of her head. She backed away, leaning her back against the other side of the frame. Her perfect lips pressed together as she quietly thought. Her throat visibly swallowed and she softly whispered, “You don’t know what’s really going on. If you knew, you’d be horrified.”  


“That’s what I wanted to tell you before. I know everything,” he confessed and felt a weight lift off his shoulders as the honesty of it.  


Marinette snorted. “I sincerely doubt it.”  


He smiled brightly at her. “I am being honest, and I should have seen it sooner. I’m sorry that I didn’t because it’s you. It’s always been you.”  


She shook her head and a tear fell down her cheek. “Please stop. You don’t know how much I wish this was real.”  


He reached over and wiped away the stray tear that fell. His hand lingered on her soft face, his thumb lightly caressing the apple of her cheek. She turned away from him and started to duck inside. “You shouldn’t be here.” She shook her head and reached for the door. “You need to leave.”  


“Marinette, wait,” he rushed forward, placing his hand on the glass door and at the other side of the frame to hover over her. “Stop!” He pleaded without putting a hand on her. He didn’t want to physically handle her, and not because she could kick his ass, but because he wanted her to come of her own volition. She hunched into herself but stopped short waiting.  


“What can I do to make you believe me? I want to be with you.”  


She lifted her chin up defiantly. “Call me in a month. Tell me all those lovely things after this month of hell is over.”  


Adrien knew he should say yes. He should say yes and leave as she wanted and wait until the heat was over and then she would believe everything he said. Yet as he stayed there looking at her, her expression unyielding and determined. She shielded her hurt and uncertainty behind Ladybug like he hid his loneliness and depression behind Chat.  


“Marinette,” he pleaded and by his tone she knew he was going to argue.  


“Adrien!” She snapped. She pushed herself up out of her bedroom and onto the balcony. Adrien flung himself back from the sudden action and fell back onto his butt as she crawled out and towards him.  


“Fine. This is going to sound completely insane and you are going to look at me like an idiot.” Ladybug stormed up to him invading his personal space and he had to fight himself from opening his arms and holding her. She sat on her haunches and yelled at him, “You are not thinking clearly. There is magic influencing your thoughts and actions and” she started laughing hysterically, “you have no idea. You have no idea that everything that happened last night was not you.” She started to cry again, “You didn’t mean to kiss me. You did not want to hurt Nathaniel. You didn’t mean to spend the evening dancing with only me. You would not feed me bites of delectable food. You would never touch me like you did, because last night was not a date!” she screamed getting angry at him and lifted her clenched fist up and slammed them against his chest. Her fingers clawed at the edges of his shirt, gripping them into her fist as she leaned into him angrily. She hated him for forcing these words out of her mouth, for forcing her to face the reality of what was happening and ruining the dream of what could have been. “You did not ask me out to the dance! You did not see me as anything more than a friend before the stupid magic made you see me!”  


She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, pulled the shirt down against his shoulder as she sagged and shook from anger. Her head hung down as she sobbed. His fingers wrapped around her smaller fists. “So what if it did? Would it have been better if it was because Alya or Nino told me about your crush?”  


Her face turned dark red and she let him go, but he didn’t. “When?”  


He drummed his fingers around her fist and he coyly answered, “Nino was the one that flat out said it, but Alya’s ass reaming confirmed it.”  


She ripped her hands out of his angrily tucking them around herself. “Damn them,” she grumbled.  


“Marinette, even if it was magic or nosy friends that finally allowed me to see you, why does it matter? I want to be with you.”  


“Adrien…” she started and shook her head standing up and walking away. She licked her lips and mumbled softly to herself, _“This is so stupid. I’m being so stupid.”_ He smiled but tried to swallow it because he wasn’t supposed to hear it. He followed closely behind her.  


Finally, she turned to look at him, she jumped at his closeness but then took a breath and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, “Do you remember what I did last night when you tried to punch Nathaniel?”  


He reached up and touched his right shoulder. “Oh yeah, I’m still sore.”  


She gritted her teeth and poked him in the shoulder hard. “I will do a whole hell of a lot worse to you if you turn around and break my heart at the end of the month. You have no idea what I’m capable of, Adrien Agreste.”  


He smiled wide, happy and excited. “I believe you. 100%. I know you are able to do much more than even you think you can.”  


She rolled her eyes and nervously bit her lip. “So now what?”  


“So now, you are my girlfriend,” he declared with a smile as bright as the sun. Adrien held out his hand to her. Her lips twisted cutely as she looked at his hand and up at his smiling face. With a sigh, she let go of her arm and held out her right hand to him. His large warm hand wrapped around her dainty one and he gently pulled her closer to him.  


Her face flushed as she stumbled forward. She was fighting her heart from showing emotion on her face, from not only showing the uncertainty and fear, but also the joy and desire and hope that she had for this to be real. She watched as he lifted her hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. She rolled her eyes but did not pull back her hand. In fact, he started to pull her even closer to him.  


“Any chance I can make up for last night?” he asked, making her frown confused, so he clarified, “I know I can’t redo our first kiss, but maybe you’d let me best it?” He placed her hand on his shoulder and unbeknownst to her had taken her other hand from beneath her breast and was raising it to the other shoulder. “To make it more about us,” he whispered as she felt his hands take a hold of her hips, the heat of his body slowly enveloping hers making her heart race against her will. “With no one else around, with nothing going through our minds but this,” the firm plains of his body pressed against the soft curves of hers, his left hand slipped around towards her back to wrap his arm around the smallest part of her waist. Meanwhile his right hand came up and lightly lifted her chin.  


She swallowed her heart back down as the strength of his arm behind her lifted her up. She could feel their breath fog up the air between them. Her hands clenched his shirt into her fists and she fought it. She fought the deep-down desire to close the distance and kiss him. She wanted to open her mouth and swallow him whole, to lick and bite and rub her body up and down his and feel his hard, naked body touch every little inch of hers.  


“No,” she breathed and pulled her head to the side. He raised his head and blinked as if he was waking up from a dream. “I want to kiss you,” she said, confusing him but she went on, “at the end of a real date with only the two of us after you ask me out with the intent of getting to know me better.”  


He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her, one at her waist and one at her shoulders and proceeded to crush her smaller frame into his in a hug. He then nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply.  


“Okay,” he said and let her go. Marinette stumbled at the sudden loss of support. She widened her stance to keep from falling.  


“I’ll see you on Monday then,” he announced and then moved around to leave.  


“Wait!” she called out.  


He looked over with a cheery curious demeanor. “What’s up?’  


She looked at him expectedly and threw her hands in the air. “Don’t you have something to ask me?”  


His smile widened. “No,” he teased knowing he was going to tick her off and jumped up to grab the edge of the roof and she blinked as he pulled himself up without any effort at all.  


“How… how did you do that?”  


“My secret,” he teased as he squatted on the rooftop edge.  


He turned and she called out to him again. “Adrien!”  


“Monday, Marinette. I’ll see you on Monday,” he said and proceeded to jump down to the other side of the wall disappearing. Marinette ran to the wall and jumped up too. No one could see her doing it, and if Adrien asked she could say she used something to climb up. She pulled herself and saw him grinning up at her from below.  


“You are messing with me, right? This whole thing was a joke?” She growled at him and he shook his head. He stood up and kissed her hand that was holding the brick wall by her feet.  


“Monday, I promise. Wait for me,” He told her and then turned and ran down the rooftop. She didn’t want to yell out to him for a better answer, but followed his back until he again jumped over the rooftop and disappeared completely. Adrien was next level when it came to things, but climbing up on the rooftop was something that was extra even in Marinette’s head. Still the dots in her head refused to connect and she jumped back down frowning.


	8. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is gushing with all of Adrien's efforts in romance and it may have been more than either of them can handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a video in here. I'm not sure if this is going to work out or not, but I'm going to try! Let's hope, it works out. Let me know your thoughts on it.

Monday could not get here quick enough. The day off started off so badly but the anticipation and mystery of what Adrien was planning washed away all thoughts of that night.  


Well, not all. There were a lot of good things about that night.  


She had trouble sleeping Sunday night but one would not think so considering how quickly Marinette jumped out of bed the moment her alarm went off.  


Except… Marinette had grabbed her phone to turn it off but instead of the present alarm that she used, there was music. On the screen was a picture of Nino’s DJ logo animated on her screen while a DJ mix started to play. She instantly knew who the band was – Maroon 5, and she knew both songs intimately – She will be loved and Girls like you.  


  


Marinette sat in her bed letting the smooth transitions of the songs weave in and out perfectly allowing the lyrics to sing a completely different song just for her.  


_She will be loved. She will. I need a girl like you. Spent 24 hours. I need more hours with you. You spent the weekend getting even, ooh ooh. We spent the late nights making things right, between us. But now it's all good baby. Roll that Backwood baby and play me close. I don't mind spendin' every day out on your corner in the pourin' rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah I need a girl like you, yeah, yeah…. She will be loved. I need a girl like you. She will be loved. I need a girl like you. Yeah, yeah, yeah._  


She listened to it five times listing to the lyrics chosen and matching so perfectly to what happened between them. She felt her eyes tear up and her heart pound every time she heard it. Tikki flew over and listened to the song with her but as time progressed, she flew up and coughed lightly.  


“Marinette, you need to get ready for school,” she reminded her.  


“Oh Tikki,” she started looking at her screen. “Did Adrien do this? How? It’s Nino’s mark, so then Nino did this? I mean, Nino is the only one I know that can mash-up a song this well. How did it get on my phone?”  


Tikki laughed. “Adrien did say to wait for today, maybe that was it? You have a 40 minute to shower, get dressed, eat and then you can ask all these questions to them at school, where they are waiting for you there.”  


“Right! Yes!” Marinette jumped out of her bed and rushed into her shower. She jerked back out before the door closed and yelled at Tikki. “Tikki! Pick out a dress, please?! I want to look nice today.”  


“I’m on it!”  


“Thank you!” Marinette shut the door and Tikki smiled as she heard the song being played on repeat as loud as her phone could manage. When she came out clean, Tikki pulled out three possible dresses for Marinette to wear. A floral wrap dress with lots of green leaves, white and pink flowers printed on a white background. The skirt had a cute ruffle going all the way around and up to her waist where it tied at her left side. The next was a baby blue dress with several layered ruffles on the skirt. It had a belt that tied at her waist and long balloon sleeves. The last was a pale pink dress, no ruffles but had buttons going from the top of the V-neck, curved down under her left breast to trail down to her hip. There were a lot of branches of small white cherry blossoms all over it with short cuffed puff sleeves.  


“Why are they all V-Necks?” she asked.  


Tikki shrugged. “You like that style.”  


She flushed. She knew for a fact that the blue’s neckline plunged too far down. It was something she’s been meaning to fix for a while now and kept putting it off, so that is a no. The pink seemed too simple so it was the white one. She found appropriate underwear for the dress and wrapped it around her. There was enough on the dress that her pink ballet slippers matched it fine. She ran out the door excited to get on with the day.  


“Marinette,” her mother called out for her before she was able to make a break for it. She backtracked just enough to see her mom.  


“Aren’t you going to eat?” She held out a tray of fruit danishes. She smiled and walked over, taking the cherry.  


“Thank you, mama,” she said.  


“And take this,” Sabine grabbed a larger pastry box making Marinette frown. She took a peek inside and found more danishes. “There is a passionfruit in there.”  


Marinette blushed because they both knew who that was for. “How many of those did you make, because he could eat like 4 of them.”  


Sabine laughed. “There are more downstairs.” They made their way down and added only one extra of the passionfruit. Even if he could eat four, he would probably limit himself, so two was a more manageable amount. She kissed her mother and said thank you before running off.  


Tom came from the back and looked out the door. “Is she gone?”  


Sabine smiled. “Just left.”  


“Good, help me decorate this for tonight.”  


Marinette didn’t run as fast since she had a box of pastries, but she also wasn’t late for once, so speed walking was fine. The first person she saw was Nino. With a huge smile on her lips, she ran as carefully as she could and hugged him from behind.  


“Whoa!” He twisted around to see who it was and smiled. “I guess you heard the song?”  


“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she said over and over again while bouncing behind him.  


He smiled widely and patted her arm. “It was my pleasure, Marinette, but please let me go before he sees us.”  


She pulled back confused and he visibly relaxed as he turned around. His eyes widened slightly as he first looked at her and then he redirected his focus on the pink box. “I don’t suppose there is something in there for me?”  


Marinette grinned. “You better believe it! One apple danish coming up.”  


“Oh my God, It’s a danish! Gimme, gimme,” he eagerly held out his hand while she fished out his favorite flavor. His eyes rolled back as soon as the first bite hit his tongue. “Thank you, dudette.”  


She laughed and looked around. “Is Alya here? I have one for her too.”  


“On the way,” he said around a mouth full of food.  


She bit her lower lip nervously, “Is she still angry?”  


He shook his head and swallowed the last bite before speaking. “Adrien bought her forgiveness.”  


Frowning, she asked, “What?”  


“He called us yesterday and promised her this new camera she’s been wanting if we would forgive him,” he answered and then licked sugary crumbs off his fingers. “Man, I could eat a box of those!”  


“Sorry, sharing is caring,” Marinette teased, making him smile.  


“You look nice,” he couldn’t help but comment on her appearance.  


She ran her hand over her dress and shyly looked up at him. “Does it seem like I’m trying too hard?”  


He immediately shook his head. “It’s perfect.” He leaned in and whispered. “Alya is hoping you will make him suffer before saying yes.”  


Another flush rushed to her cheeks. “So he is planning something?”  


“The song wasn’t enough of a clue? I worked all day on it yesterday.”  


“No, it’s great! Wonderfully done. I do have one question. How did you get it on my phone as an alarm?” she asked and held out her phone.  


“Whoa. Really? It did that?” Nino said, amazed. “That had to be Max. He must have hacked into your phone and set it up that way once I gave it Adrien.”  


“Max? He got Max to do that?” She asked rhetorically. _Who else did he involved in this?_  


“Nino! Marinette!” Alya came up and whistled at her. “Girl, are you trying to kill him?”  


“What?” she asked and saw that she was looking at her dress. “Is it bad? Nino said it looked nice. Is it too much?”  


“If you want him to immediately sit up and beg for those treats, and I’m not talking about the ones in that box, then no, it’s absolutely perfect. Is that skirt regulation length?”  


“Alya!” She cried out and stood straight up and dropped her free hand to her side. “See it goes past my fingertips!”  


“Right... is that a push-up bra?”  


Nino started to cough, choking even though he didn’t have anything in his mouth.  


Marinette looked down at her chest and admitted that she was showing a little more cleavage than normal. “It’s the only one that goes with this dress,” she defended.  


“Alright, well you better come with me then before any teachers send you home. I know a few tricks to hide the girls a little better.” She looked at Nino who was red and relearning how to breathe. “I thought you said you’d only look at my boobs?”  


He panicked, “Babe! I wasn’t looking! Marinette, I would never…”  


Alya laughed. “I’m playing with you! Marinette’s boobs were the first thing I saw when I came up, why wouldn’t it be yours? She’s gorgeous and you would be stupid not to look.”  


Nino has now taken his red cap off and completely hid his face. “Babe, please stop messing with me,” he pleaded behind his hat. She laughed as she took Marinette’s hand and started to walk inside.  


“You are not serious about that comment, right?” Marinette asked timidly as they walked down the stairs. They walked hand in hand to the front door through the one side that was open for the students to come in. They walked in as Nathaniel was walking out. He looked up, took one look at Marinette and walked straight into the door and crashed onto the floor.  


“Nathaniel!” Marinette gasped while Alya laughed.  


“Yes. I was completely serious. Now, let’s get you out of sight before you endanger someone else’s life.”  


She did not get to help him up, but looking back, he was holding his nose while staring at her walk away, and she didn’t think he was looking at her face. Placing her hand over her chest, she willingly went with Alya. The first thing Alya did was unpin a piece of fabric from within her shirt.  


“Use this. I’m sorry I didn’t get to see Adrien’s eyes bug out but I got to see it with Nathaniel so it will do,” Alya commented.  


“His eyes did not bug out,” Marinette pouted.  


“Well if his eyes didn’t, his dick sure did.”  


“ALYA!” Marinette screamed with her face blood red. Her best friend simply laughed. Marinette loosened the dress to put the fabric into place. It was a simple white triangle. It mimicked an undershirt for women who didn’t want to overheat but still cover-up. Marinette never thought she would use it. As she secured it in place leaving only an edge of her cleavage showing, she glanced at Alya who’s bigger breasts now showed as much as she was before.  


“What about you? Won’t you get in trouble?”  


“Meh, been there done that. I’m not worried about it. If they tell me to go home and change I will; however, I don’t want you changing. You are going to drive him nuts with the way you are dressed and I want to see that idiot suffer.”  


Marinette snorted. “It does not sound like you forgave him. You know it’s not his fault, right?”  


Alya frowned, her brow burrowing deeply. “I don’t understand you when you say that. How is it not his fault? Your first kiss was during an Akuma attack. He wasn’t…” she suddenly stopped and put her hands up in surrender. “No. We are moving past this…” she took a breath and then continued, “When he told me his plan, I did forgive him but only because I knew you would. Just remember that I’m not doing this for him. I’m doing this for you.” She was watching her put it on and spoke up, “make it a little lower, I want him to see everything he can’t touch.”  


“No, I’m leaving it as is. Besides I don’t want anyone getting eyes or… dicks,” she said softer, “bugging out anymore.”  


Alya laughed some more. “Sure, sweetie. That will stop happening as soon as this becomes an All-Girls school.”  


“By the way, I have a peach danish for you in the box,” Marinette said as she secured her dress.  


“Oo,” Alya cooed, grabbed the box, and started heading out of the door. She held it open for her with her body as she looked in the box and pulled out her dedicated pastry. They made their way to their class with several heads turning their way. Neither of the girls noticed as their path was surprisingly quiet on the way.  


Marinette found Max and she quickly perked up. “There’s Max. I’m going to go thank him.”  


Alya snorted. “This isn’t much of a surprise if you know everyone that is helping him. Do you know what this is about?”  


Marinette nodded. “He’s working up to asking me out. I told him I wouldn’t kiss him unless he took me out.”  


Alya’s right eyebrow rose up intrigued. “He tried to kiss you again? Just after making up?”  


“Yes, and I told him no. I wanted to go on a real date with him. From start to finish - Ask me first, we go somewhere by ourselves with romantic intent and when he takes me home, I would kiss him. Traditional!”  


Alya was chuckling but she nodded. “Good. Though so far what he is doing is not really traditional - more like delusional Romantic Comedy. But I guess after two years of romanticizing your relationship with him, some showmanship is nice.”  


“I’m not going to object,” she beamed. “I’ll be right back.”  


Alya watched her head towards Max who was on his laptop and Markov, his AI hovering beside him. Markov saw her coming before Max did.  


“Good Morning, Marinette,” Markov greeted her. “It is a beautiful day, isn’t it?”  


Marinette smiled brightly. “It is, and I think I owe perhaps both of you a special thanks for making it even more special this morning.”  


Max looked up pushing his glasses up his nose. “No thanks is necessary. It was fairly rudimentary and therefore did not expend much of our time.”  


“Still, you didn’t have to do it, so I wanted to offer you a danish?” She held out the box.  


Max perked up. “I accept.” He picked a cheese danish and thanked her.  


“And thank you too, Markov. I’m sorry I don’t have anything I could offer you.”  


The little robot shook his head. “Your words and smile are more than enough. I hope Adrien and you are very happy together.”  


“Markov. I believe that was supposed to remain confidential,” Max informed him.  


“Oh!” Markov sounded, the propeller on his head and his tail started to quickly accelerate in despair. “I am so very sorry, Marinette. It was never my intention to ruin the surprise.”  


Marinette quickly reassured him, “Oh, it was never a surprise, Markov. Please don’t fret. I didn’t know how he was going to go about it, but I knew he was up to something.”  


Relief shown on the little robot’s screen which was rather remarkable. “Nevertheless, I should have remained quiet.”  


“All is forgiven,” she stated and the first bell for class sounded. They now only had ten minutes before class started. “Shall we?”  


“I will be up in a moment,” Max told her. “I am nearly done with this code.”  


So she left him be, going up the stairs to her class. As she neared the room, her heart started to race, because surely, he would be there by now. Though she wondered why he didn’t seek her out when he first arrived. She couldn’t contain her smile as she bounced through the door to find that he was not there yet. She blushed at her actions and tried to swallow her eagerness.  


“Um, have you seen...”  


“He’s coming in late today,” Nino said as he picked up his phone. “He just texted me.”  


Alya was at her desk, her chin in her hand smirking at her. “I think you should sit down,” she heavily suggested, implying something was there.  


Smiling, Marinette circled around the desks and on her seat was a small stuffed black and white tuxedo kitten, sitting back and looking up at her with huge glittery blue cat eyes and dangling from its mouth was a heart that said, _I love Mew._  


She snorted but the silly little thing filled her with such joy! As she picked it up, there was a flash of a camera and she looked up to see Alya with her phone up.  


“I promised him…” she confessed and started to send the picture to Adrien but then hesitated. “Wait. Take off the shirt insert and let me take it again.”  


Marinette hissed, “No!”  


Alya tsked and proceeded to send the picture. The cat was small with its body filling her hand, head, tail and cute white toes hanging out. It had short “fur” and wore a blue collar with a gold fish-shaped name tag that said - _To Marinette._ It was sewed to the side, so that the tag and the heart were both visible. It was adorable and she instantly loved it, but the disappointment of him not being here humbled her excitement. She put the kitten in her bag and Tikki softly giggled. Marinette watched as Tikki examined it and then class started.  


It was difficult to pay attention, both her mind wondering to him and her eyes gazing at his empty seat. She asked Nino if he mentioned when he was going to show up during the first break but he said there was nothing said.  


It was time for P.E. and they made their way to the locker rooms. By this time, Marinette was convinced he would show up after lunch, so when she opened her locker up, she gasped in surprise. Three long stem roses were hanging from a string in the middle of the locker. The petals of the flowers were so unique, starting off as white and ending with reddish pink tips. They were gorgeous.  


Alya peeked inside and snorted, “Someone had a hell of a time keeping them up,” she said and pointed to the top of her locker. The string was being held up with so much tape it actually was really funny. She idly wondered how long they were there for- a few minutes? The whole morning? Maybe a whole night? She didn’t want to risk it anymore so she took an empty sports bottle she had in her locker and filled it up with water, and then took the flowers down, removed the small individual water vial they were in and carefully set them in the corner of her locker in their make-shift vase.  


She was bringing up the rear of the class so everyone was already whispering and watching her as she walked out. They distracted her momentarily as she looked around to see what was going on and then she saw him.  


“Adrien!” she squealed and ran straight for him. He turned towards her with a bright dazzling smile and warm green eyes. She ran into him like a freight train and he had to take several steps back at the impact.  


“Ow,” he grunted and she immediately jumped back with her face bright red from collar to hairline. The hug lasted .01 seconds and they were now too embarrassed to try again.  


“Well, if we ever decided to play American Football, I do believe that Mlle Dupain-Cheng would be an excellent cornerback.” The class laughed at the teacher’s joke. “Unfortunately, we are playing Basketball this week.” He bounced the ball in front of Marinette and she caught it on the way up. “Drills will be on the south court, anyone who wishes to play on the north. All else laps!” He announced and walked over to the south court for anyone who wanted to learn about the sport.  


Everyone started to move to their desired choice and Adrien took the ball from Marinette. “Wanna play?”  


“With you or against you?”  


He looked around and found that no one actually wanted to play. Drills were easier; passing, dribbling, and shooting took less energy than actually playing or running. “It looks like it’s against.”  


“No way,” she scoffed. “You are like a head taller than me. You’d win.”  


He started dribbling the ball. “What? Don’t like a challenge?”  


She narrowed her eyes at him. “Taking jabs at my competitive side will not work in your favor Agreste.”  


“I guess we won’t be finding out, since you’re not willing to even try.” He started to walk backward slowly bouncing the ball with him. “I mean, what if I’m really bad at it?”  


She scoffed. “You forget I’ve been in your room. You have a basketball hoop with the exact same half court.”  


“Well, I guess it’s my win automatically.” He stopped, lifted the ball into position, and shot the ball into the hoop. It fell through - all net.  


Marinette darted to the ball. As soon as she grabbed it, she spun around and threw it without taking more than a moment to aim. The ball fell through once again, nothing but net.  


“First one to 9 wins,” she told him.  


“Score 1:1. Your ball,” he threw the ball at her and she scowled and moved to the line. She started to move and Adrien immediately came in using his height to his advantage. She knew he was going to do this. The game was unfair but if she could be faster than him, she could shoot out anywhere and win. She twisted so that she was giving him her back and felt his hand on the middle of her back. She flushed but would not let her embarrassment give him the win. Fainting to the right, he strafed to meet where she was going. Instead, she moved the other way and ducked out low, twisted under his arm, and broke out from his guard. After a few steps, she moved to take a shot but he came up from behind and blocked the shot.  


Marinette huffed as he ran after the ball and they moved into position. She approached and widened her stance before him. She was forced to step up close because her arm length was significantly less than his. He started to dribble the ball with his right hand so she favored his right. He started to dribble the ball moving forward with it while she slid to his right. He was grinning bouncing the ball and within two steps forward, Marinette darted in and stole the ball. She ran to the hoop, jumped and made a basket.  


Grabbing the ball, she turned to him. “2:1. Don’t dribble so high.”  


Adrien narrowed his eyes at her as she reset. He moved in front of her as she dribbled. He watched her think. Her eyes taking him in, taking in the hoop and making a plan of attack. The look on her face was all too familiar. Ladybug’s battle plan. He smiled and stepped forward, trying to keep the pressure on, trying to keep her from thinking and therefore winning. As soon as his foot lifted off, she stepped to the right, her eyes looked at the hoop. He changed his motion and lifted his hand up to block the shot but it was a feint and she ran under his arm for the shot.  


He rocked back with a huge smile as he heard the score. Coming up behind him, she teased, “3:1.”  


She moved to the right and he followed her. As soon as they got into position and she could legally make a shot, Marinette ducked down low bounced the ball once and then jump shot the ball before Adrien could get too close.  


He ran to get the ball and she was grinning when he returned. She held her arms out for the ball but he kept walking forward. Adrien kept the ball until he was right in front of her and then placed the ball in her arms. “4:1,” he whispered.  


She smugly smiled at him. “That’s right, now into position.”  


His expression turned noticeably dark right in front of her. “My pleasure,” he grumbled, making her blink. She watched him back up with his eyes never wavering from hers. The moment he widened his step, she started to move. Adrien was on her immediately. Marinette moved back but he was matching her step to step. Looking for an opening, she caught his gaze and was momentarily stunned. He was taking her seriously, the look of determination in his eyes but he was also smirking playfully. It looked so familiar that she stalled and he stole the ball.  


“4:2!” he cheered, making her laugh.  


The game continued and the more they played together the more they got to know each other’s thoughts and moves. Adrien was able to block more shots and Marinette was able to steal the ball more. Still, his size was a formidable advantage and he was soon leading at 5:6.  


They were both panting, sweating profusely. Marinette had the ball and she was dribbling with her back to him. He was all over her, his hands were at her waist allowing him to read every move her body made as he towered over her smaller frame.  


“Class is almost over,” he huffed into her left ear. “You’re not going to make it.”  


She was dribbling so low, that he practically doubled over her. “I will.” She twisted to the right, ball in hand but he blocked so she moved the left and her shoulder hit his chest. Continuing the move, she stepped back to face him.  


“Come on, Adrien,” she pouted with a pleading voice. “You’re not going to let me win?”  


His hands were so close to her in an effort to get the ball. He smiled and shook his head. “Nope. The way I see it, the game is already mine.” He tried to grab the ball, but Marinette moved, and he was at her back once again. She looked back at him behind her. The sweat running down his face, the heat of his breath rushing along her own wet skin at the back of her neck. She smiled at him and leaned back, the back of her shoulder touching his chest to try and force him away. She stepped back between his legs; her thigh slid against his inner thigh. The look of shock on his face made her day and she twisted to move around him and ran for the shot. He did not give chase as she made the shot.  


“6:6,” she declared and grabbed the ball.  


“That is a foul,” he declared.  


“What? How?” She asked and stopped in front of him.  


“Illegal personal contact,” he told her, and she smiled.  


“Oh?” She pinned the ball at her hip and left arm and stepped up into his personal space. “You don’t like my personal contact?”  


His cheeks flushed red. “Not if you use it to cheat,” he declared.  


She playfully looked around and then bit her lower lip enticingly. “There is no referee, so I guess it’s your word against mine. And if that was Illegal personal contact, then so was your hands at my breast,” she whispered.  


The red on his face spread to every open surface. “I did not touch you there!” He grumbled.  


“You didn’t?” She pouted and placed a hand on his chest. A shuddering breath left his lips at her touch. She looked up at him with a look he had never seen on her before. A look that was promising dark, sinful things.  


“That’s too bad,” she whispered huskily.  


“Marinette,” he growled, a low sound that was felt through her fingers. He grabbed her waist and she dropped the ball.  


A whistle blew loudly behind them. “Showers. Agreste! Dupain-Cheng!”  


They unwillingly broke apart and walked to their respective showers alone. As soon as she was out of sight from the rest of the class, she wrapped her arms around herself and panted. She was shaking and hot and…and….  


Rushing to her locker and jerking it open, she hissed, “Tikki! Help!”  


The kwami flew out timidly and looked up at her and knew it was happening. “What happened?”  


“Nothing! We were playing basketball and he was sweating and touching my waist and I…” she stammered. “I wanted him closer, so I kept stalling to have him on me longer.” She flushed and clenched her thighs together. “Tikki, I want him. I want him so badly.”  


“Okay. But he didn’t touch you intimately? Breast, groin, neck?”  


She shook her head. “No, not really. I mean with his breath or a slight graze of his hand on the side of my chest, but it wasn’t intentional. Tikki, at the end, I was leading him on. He hugged me to him and he was... he was so… ready,” she breathed. Noise of people coming down the hall and Marinette gasped.  


At the sound, Marinette ripped off her clothes, stuffed them into her locker, grabbed her basket, and ran into the back shower. The girls were already entering the room when she ducked around the corner. She hung her towel at the hook and found Tikki hiding the folds.  


“Tikki, what are you doing here?!”  


“Cold shower,” she instructed. “Do not wash yourself, do not touch anything until you clear your mind and calm your body. Think of math or history. Anything boring. You need to turn yourself off.”  


Marinette nodded and turned on the cold water, ducking into it as the chatter in the other room started to get closer. She yelped at the sudden shock of the cold water. Shivering instantly, she wanted to turn up the hot water as it was terribly uncomfortable. She set her hands on the wall in front of her, closed her eyes and let the cold water run down her body. No touching - check.  


_Math… Geometry… formulas.  
Area of a Square is the Length squared.  
Area of a rectangle is the length times height  
Area of a triangle is ½ times the length times the height.  
Area of a circle is Pi times the radius squared  
Area of Adrien’s wide hard chest…_  


She shook her head. Math was too easy. Other showerheads were starting to come up and she glanced to see Alix testing the water temperature four heads down.  


_History. I suck at history. Stupid Hundred Years’ War.  
It started in 1415. The English invaded France.  
Battle of Agincourt - loss  
Paris was captured in 1417? by um John the Fearless.  
Charles the VI signed the Treaty of Troyes in 1420 which gave the French crown to England upon his death. Which was stupid because it’s not like they were going to follow it. Charles the VI died in… uh.._  


“Why is your water so cold?!” Alya gripped as she started the shower next to hers. “Marinette, you are turning blue!”  


Blinking, she evaluated herself and realized that all she felt was cold and it was starting to hurt. That was good.  


“Ah. I was overheating so I thought a cold shower sounded good,” she tried to explain as she twisted the dials to get the water warmer.  


Alya smiled knowingly. “And it has nothing to do with the fact that Adrien and you were all over each other during class?”  


“We were playing basketball!” Marinette argued.  


“Is that what that was? I’m not a fan of sports, but I don’t think basketball players spend that much time touching each other, especially on a one on one,” Alya teased.  


“I was playing as best as I could to win. He is bigger than I am. Different tactics were required!” Marinette shut her eyes closed tightly, feeling the frustration of this conversation. She was not supposed to be thinking of it anymore.  


“Like rubbing your ass on his groin to get the upper hand?”  


“I did not do that!” Marinette snapped turning to her best friend lathering up. She should be used to seeing her best friend naked, but she always thought Alya’s body exceeded human beauty. Maybe it was the pheromones talking, but she couldn’t help but take notice of her bathing. Beautiful large copper breasts with perfectly sized brown nipples. Alya was thin rather than muscular like she was, her stomach flat and soft while Marinette’s was almost rippling from being Ladybug. Her ass curved nicely, giving more of a feminine look to her already lovely hips while Marinette felt like she was utterly shapeless in that area. Nino was a lucky guy.  


“Well whatever you were doing, it was working, because all of us doing drills kept messing up watching you two eye fuck each other on the court.”  


Marinette groaned and wanted to turn the water back to cold again. As it was, she was already thawed and was washing up under the hot water. “You know, ever since Nino and you took that next step, you are so crude!”  


Alya smiled at her and softly spoke, “That’s because I never realized how much fun it was. Like you have no idea how good it feels until you’ve actually done it. Don’t ever tell Nino this, but every time I see him, I think about it.”  


Frowning, Marinette shook her head. “Why would I ever tell him? And why would that be a bad thing for him to know?”  


“Because! If he knew I wanted it as much as he did, then that’s all we would ever do.”  


“That can’t be true. It’s not like you live together. You still have to meet and then find somewhere private. So long as you stay in a public place, you are good.”  


Alya grinned, leaned over and whispered something into her ear. With every word, Marinette felt her face heat up even under the hot water.  


“In the theater! And you let him do that?!”  


“It’s dark and very loud in a theater. No one noticed,” Alya assured her.  


Even though Marinette was the first in, she was the last out. Carefully picking up her towel, she made sure Tikki wasn’t there. Thankfully, her ability to move through solid objects removed a lot of risks of being seen. As she dried off, she felt like her body had calmed down enough to function, but her mind was not calm. Her conversation with Alya did not help at all. It more like fed her imagination and the moment that she saw Adrien sitting at his desk, her face burst into flames.  


Thankfully, it seemed that she wasn't the only one affected because the moment she walked in, Adrien stopped mid-sentence and gawked at her. Nino twisted in his seat to see what happened and smiled seeing her there.  


Alya grinned beside her and leaned to whisper, “Worth it!” Alya had convinced her to lower the pins of the cloth covering her chest down more. The point was to not get her in trouble with the teachers, not to eliminate the point of the dress.  


It was worth it. Walking back to her seat with his eyes glued on her like a man dying from thirst, she felt like she was the only drink in the world that could satisfy him. His gaze dropped as she rounded the corner and she ascended the steps to her desk behind him. The moment she reached the opening beside him, he whipped out and grabbed her hand.  


She gasped and stilled. He was Hot - with a capital H. His fingers were fever hot wrapped around her hand, and that heat ran up her arm, down her body and settled deep within her core. She knew that the cold showers were not going to work anymore.  


Adrien simply sat there with his hand around hers. He didn’t look up at her, didn’t do anything with her hand. He sat there with his eyes closed, breathing in and out with intent.  


“To your seats,” The teacher came in and Marinette had to pull her hand from his. He let her go but she was starting to feel bad for him.  


Tikki said it would only mildly affect anyone who was even slightly attracted to her. Making it so they would have more courage to pursue her. The painful, needy look in Adrien did not look mild. Was it because she wanted him too that made it worse? Maybe her body already accepted him as her mate and it was making it worse for him than any other prospect in the room. As if she could focus her pheromones on one person alone. Is that something? She would have to ask Tikki during lunch.  


Marinette contemplated the options while watching Adrien throughout class. He was playing with a pen, running his thumb back and forth on the ballpoint marking up the pad of his thumb completely black. Over and over, over and over. It mesmerized her, so the moment the action broke skin and he started to bleed, she yelled out, “Adrien, you’re bleeding!”  


Interrupted, the teacher looked up as well as everyone in the class stood or leaned over to look at Adrien. As if he was taken out of a trance, he looked at his hand and blood had dripped down his pen and the self-inflicted wound was dripping blood down his skin.  


“Oh,” was all he said.  


Disturbed, the teacher asked, “Is everything alright, M. Agreste?”  


He looked at his hand and swallowed. Then asked, “Yeah. May I be excused to see the nurse?”  


“By all means.”  


He stood up and left, leaving everything behind including the bloodied pen. The class resumed but Marinette was too scared to pay attention. He returned a few minutes before the end of class with his thumb cleaned up and bandaged.  


Lunch was called and Marinette tapped his shoulder making him jump.  


“Are you okay?” She asked with genuine concern.  


He smiled though it looked forced. “Yeah. I was lost in my thoughts and didn’t notice. I’m fine. I promise,” he tried to reassure her but she could tell he was lying.  


“I’ll see you after lunch.”  


Marinette bit her lip. “We should talk. Can you stay?”  


He shook his head. “Sorry. After school, okay?”  


She nodded softly with concern plainly written on her face. She watched him leave and once gone, she turned to Alya and Nino. “I’m going home to eat today.”  


Alya shot her a look, “You want me to go with you?”  


Marinette shook her head. “I’ll see you after lunch.”  


Nino and Alya watched her go and then looked at each other worried. “Did we push them too much?”  


Nino shrugged. “Maybe. Did you see what he did to himself? That’s messed up.” Alya quickly agreed.  


Marinette ran back home and up to her room with only a slight detour of her father asking her if everything was okay. She reassured him by telling him some random lie and ran upstairs. She closed the trap door and locked it then turned to Tikki who thankfully was very attuned to what is happening.  


“Tikki, something is wrong. Something is seriously wrong.” She said in a panic while pacing back and forth in her room.  


“What happened today was very… unfortunate.”  


“UNFORTUNATE!?” Marinette screamed. “He was cutting himself. Unless there is some serious shit that he is going through that is making him into a cutter that was not normal! Tikki…” she stopped and turned a desperate look at her. “Tell me this is normal. If you tell me that the pheromones can be directed to one person, someone that I apparently can’t stop lusting over, to the point that they would cause themself pain in order not to fuck me in the middle of class, then I will accept that and make some necessary changes.”  


“I cannot,” Tikki said solemnly. “But I do think changes should be made nevertheless.”  


Marinette started to cry. “Tikki, you are saying that I’m doing this to him? That I’m indirectly hurting him this much? How? I thought this was supposed to only make him like me a little more. The date and asking me out kind of thing. Maybe he would want to kiss me, but he looks like he is in physical pain.”  


Tikki remained quiet.  


“How do I fix this?!”  


“Less contact,” Tikki told her. “If you really don’t want to subject him to this, you need to stay away from him. The less he inhales your pheromones, the less they will affect him. Or…” she stalled.  


“Or?  


“Sleep with him.”  


Marinette flushed a bright red. “You know Tikki! I was never going to save myself for marriage or anything like that, but this is beyond stupid! I should be able to decide when I want to lose my virginity. I get to pick who I want to be with, not this stupid magical crap!”  


“You do, Marinette. You still don’t seem to be affected the way he is, so you should be able to separate yourself from the situation.”  


Marinette took a breath and breathed out harshly. Maybe Tikki didn’t know it but Marinette was so beyond wet, it was as if she had just finished masturbating. Just knowing that she was wet, made her even more excited. Walking around, she could feel the slickness within her folds. She would need to wear a panty liner for the rest of the month if this was the new normal.  


“What does that entail?” she asked. Marinette didn’t care about her own suffering. She loved being Ladybug and maybe next year once Adrien and she have been dating for a year, she wouldn’t mind being fucked senselessly for three days straight.  


“Uhhhh,” she moaned at the thought and quickly sat down.  


“What’s wrong Marinette?”  


“Nothing,” she shook her head. “How? How do I spare him the effects?”  


“Move seats, as far as you possibly can. Don’t play games with him in P.E. In fact, you should do the running outside where there is fresh air that will dilute the scent. Your sweat is triggering him so make sure you don’t get close to him when you are physically active.”  


“And during our dates?”  


“No, Marinette. You can’t possibly date him right now,” Tikki urged. “Even if your full heat hasn’t triggered yet, you aren't able to stop yourself from flirting with him. You said you were leading him on in class. I don’t believe you would be able to hold yourself back if left in a romantic setting alone with him.”  


Tears started to fall from her eyes. “He finally sees me, Tikki. Are you telling me I have to reject the guy I like when he finally notices me?”  


“Not reject, just delay,” Tikki clarified.  


Suddenly an alarm sounded. One that was all too familiar.  


“Nooo, this can’t be happening,” Marinette groaned and hugged herself, hunching over herself in despair and need.  


“Marinette, are you in heat? Tell me now.”  


She muttered softly, “Yeah I think I am.”  


“It will be fine, Marinette. The only thing you need to know… Stay away from Chat. Even if you have to hurt him. Stay away.”  


“Are you serious?”  


“Yes. Don’t let Chat near you,” Tikki insisted with absolute certainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were questions about why Marinette is not allowed to touch herself while Adrien is okay to do so. Marinette is trying to prevent the three-day mating cycle. While she is producing pheromones, she is not lusting or like craving sex yet. Though it is getting harder for her. If she were to touch herself, it would trigger the need to mate. Her body is waiting for her to pick a mate and then it would hit her hard. 
> 
> Adrien is merely responding to the call. His need would stop if he simply stayed away from her. If he takes care of things himself and then stops being around her, he would be fine. She would not be fine since she is the source. 
> 
> Does this help?


	9. Sensei-tional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Akuma attack brings them much closer than either was anticipating.

Ladybug swung through the air more concerned with where her partner was than the akuma. When she first looked at the GPS, he wasn’t activated yet, which was odd considering how long it took for her to finally suit up.  


The first clue that she was going the right way was a couple of people dancing on the sidewalk. They were doing some sort of ballroom dance. She watched them as they slowly started to dance right into oncoming traffic. Ladybug quickly swung down towards the couple before they made it past the line of parked cars. She did her best to be gentle but they ended up knocked to the ground on the sidewalk.  


“While your dancing is lovely, I don’t think this is the best place for you to be practicing your art,” she informed them  


“We would love to stop, Ladybug, but we can’t.” The female said as they both slowly got back up and started to dance again.  


“Akuma?”  


The male nodded. “She is downtown. Please help. I’m not sure how long we can keep this up. We saw another pair collapse to exhaustion doing something called the jive.”  


“Of course, but lets at least guide you somewhere where there are no cars that can hit you.” She led them into a business lobby and even told the receptionist what was happening. Sadly, it didn’t take much explanation.  


“No worries Ladybug, we’ll take care of them. I turned into an ice cream statue a while ago. I have trouble eating ice cream to this day,” she admitted but then waved her off. “Go get them!”  


Ladybug gave her a concerned forced smile but took off. More than two years of akumas, it would make sense that most of the citizens of Paris would be almost desensitized to the crazy things that happen.  


She found more couples dancing all of them in different styles that she had no name for. As the victims became more numerous, groups of people danced together. The largest was a dozen people holding hands doing the Irish River dance. She cringed. That looked strenuous.  


“CHARLESTON!” Someone screamed at the top of her lungs and Ladybug flew to the top of the tallest nearby building to evaluate the scene.  


The akumatized victim started to dance what she assumed was the Charleston. Walking forward and backward with her arms swinging in the opposite way from their legs. She kicked back from the knee down all coordinating with some unheard song. Black footsteps erupted from her feet dancing in the air and hit three random women that were running away. As soon as a footstep hit them they started dancing a version of the dance completely coordinated together.  


“That’s wonderful ladies! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Touch and step, touch and step. Beautiful. Perfect! Sensei-tional will have you all dancing beautifully soon!”  


_Sensei-tional? Seriously? Chat would love that one. _Speaking of which… even though she can’t be near him, she still needed him around to help. Though perhaps after tonight, she would ask if Rena Rouge could take over until her heat was over. Decisions to be made later. She opened up her yo-yo for the GPS and found that he was about half a mile away. Frowning, she called him and he instantly answered.  
__

“Ladybug,” he answered with absolutely no humor in his voice. She was taken aback but then Sensei-tional called out another dance.  


“SAMBA!” She started to rotate her hips and take tiny steps to the left and then the right with her arms swinging out in front of her. She targeted a single woman who was hiding in an alleyway. She started dancing immediately, shaking her hips as she danced out of the alleyway. Then on the other side of the street, a man got it and soon joined her. So she was targeting anyone and there didn’t seem to be a range.  


“Chat, the people are dancing themselves until they faint from exhaustion. I’m curious to know if she can inflict people if she can’t finish her own dance. Distract her and I’ll wrap my yo-yo around her legs to stop her movements.”  


“On it!” He hung up without another word. She should not be surprised that he was acting distant. This was a good thing. Ladybug nodded to herself and waited, watching for her partner in a skin-tight black leather suit to come in.  


“FOXTROT!”  


As soon as she screamed the word, Chat came flying in. “Who does the foxtrot anymore?!” He taunted. “Can’t you pick something more modern like Breaking or even Hip hop! You are going to go _baroque_ teaching those ancient styles.”  


“Chat Noir,” Sensei-tional smiled and started to look around. “Where is your partner? I was so looking forward to having Paris’ two heroes as my new students!”  


“Student!? ME?! I’m a _Meowvolous_ dancer!” He started to dance in his silly goofball way that made Ladybug smile. Relief swept through her seeing her partner’s usual demeanor. Refocusing on the task, she quietly slipped down into the alleyway and ran to the edge, working to get closer to Sensei-tional without being seen.  


“That is not dancing! You can’t even call that contemporary! Your form is wrong! Shoulders back! If you are going to do that, then follow through with your arm! It should come from your shoulder through to your arm and out of your hand. All deliberate and graceful!”  


“How about K-pop? Ever danced _Like a Cat_?” Chat pulled his hands at his chest into loose fists and bent them forward like a cat’s paw then started to swing both hands from side to side as his hips swung to the other side. His foot kicked up at the knee with the swing of his hand. Then he gave her his left provided, and lifted his “cat paw” up in the air as if he was pawing at something in the air. He stuck out his ass and placed his left foot out with the motion. He then faced forward and gathered both his paws in front of his face cutely moving his hands as if begging for a treat. Ladybug snorted because he was obviously coping some girl dance. It was too cute for a man like him to be doing yet it seemed so perfectly him.  


“Foolish gimmick dancing! I will show you how it is done!” She stomped her feet twice, raised her arm in the air with a twist, and announced, “PASA DOBLE.”  


Her feet started to stomp making music out of the rhythm of her steps. Chat stared at her feet watching the black footsteps start to form as she danced in her spot. He slowly backed away, ready to jump away should they get too close. But he didn’t want to run away too quickly. There was a shift in the air and there… A shiver ran through him.  


_She’s here._   


A heartbeat later, her yo-yo came swinging around and wrapped around her legs. Sensei-tional screamed as Ladybug yanked on the cord and the Akumatized victim was swept off her feet.  


As soon as she stopped dancing, the already created footsteps started to scatter, moving about with no rhyme or reason. Chat ducked, jumped and dived out of the way to avoid being hit. He wasn’t sure what he would be forced to do if they hit him, but he wasn’t about to tempt fate.  


“It’s over Sensei-tional!” Ladybug announced. “Tell me where the Akuma is and we can end this now.”  


She laughed. “Why would I do that?! For the first time, all of my students are dancing beautifully! In form with grace and elegance! Now, give me your Miraculous and you two can become great dancers!”  


Chat landed on the other side of her with a smirk, his baton behind his head with both hands hooked over it. He had somehow evaded all of the lost footsteps. “Maybe you could teach us the Twist, what with your legs all twisted up.”  


“BREAKING!” She pulled her legs and started to spin on her back. Even with her legs tangled up with Ladybug’s string, she twisted around to her hands and everything started to unravel. Within a moment, she pushed against the ground and landed in a squat at her feet free from Ladybug’s string.  


“I know modern! I am Sensei-tional! The greatest dance teacher in the world! Submit! Give me your Miraculous or dance!! Dance until your feet bleed and you collapse!”  


“QUICKSTEP!”  


Out flew more than a dozen black footsteps from her own within a blink of an eye. Both of them flipped backward, over and over trying to dodge the feet heading towards them. Ladybug ducked behind a bus and thankfully lost most of them against it. _So they can be blocked. That is probably how Chat was able to come back. Might as well call my lucky charm._ A piece of long fabric fell into her arms. Flipping it around, it was a long rectangle piece of fabric with no seam or pattern to it. While on the move, she wrapped it around her waist, tying two corners of it in a knot at the hip making it skirt-like. She circled around to get rid of the remaining footsteps. She was so distracted with dodging them that she didn’t realize she was heading towards Chat who was running towards Sensei-tional.  


“TANGO!” She bellowed and within a few steps, Ladybug was hit. Her back instantly straightened with her shoulders pulled back, her chest pushed out and arms bent at her side so that her hands were near her hips. Her body moved on its own, taking large deliberate steps forward then backward. She spun around and dramatically threw both her right arm and leg out simultaneously bending her left leg slightly and raising her left arm sharply into the air. Her extended leg spun around towards the fight and she saw Chat trying to strike her while hitting away any footprints that tried to touch him. She pulled her leg back and forth and struck out her arm curling her fingers towards him in a come-hither motion.  


Ladybug felt powerless as she continued some elaborate tango all by herself. She moved even though she had no idea what she was doing. Twisting around with her leg in wide circles. Her arms moved all around her. She willed her body to move forward towards the fight and she did. She made it to the large clearing on the street and then bent to the ground, her fingertips touching the asphalt and then her hips dipped down sinking her to the ground to dance around on the rough asphalt. Thank goodness for the suit.  


“Isn’t she beautiful, Chat Noir! Look at her elegance. She embodies the sensuality that is the Tango!”  


Chat didn’t want to look. He was doing everything in his power not to look at her. He had to find the Akuma and break the spell, for all of the poor entranced citizens, for Ladybug, and for himself. Yet as Sensei-tional kicked him a footprint was firmly planted on his chest and he lost control.  


Laughter. Sensei-tional’s laughter filled the streets as his body snapped to attention. Before he knew it, Ladybug was behind him. His head fell to the side but his body did not move to look at her. Her hand jutted out beside him and wrapped around his chest. He jerked to the right while she twisted to his left. They locked eyes with each other and couldn’t pull away. Her leg slipped up from behind and stepped over his left leg. Her leg glided down his thigh all the way until her toes hit the ground. Then she spun around to his front and his arm went around her waist, the other grabbing her hand. He lifted her up without a thought and she kicked her legs back and forth as if she was walking in the air.  


He twisted her to the other side still carrying her weight and she complied with what would look like practiced ease to sit on his thigh. He put her on the ground and they started to walk. Him giving chase with her retreating. Then she spun around allowing him to come up from behind. He placed his face between her neck and left shoulder. His hand wrapped around her to splay his fingers at her diaphragm. His right holding her hand outstretched to the side.  


Her smell intoxicated him and he forgot what they were doing.  


Dancing. The heat of her body pressing against the front of his. Her soft curves sliding against his hard lines. He spun her around and pulled her back in, holding her body as close as he could against his. Her leg bent up and curved around his hip. His hand instantly took a hold of her leg just under her knee and he lifted her. Spun her around like she weighed nothing keeping their chests pressed together the whole time. He dipped her down toward the side and she swung her legs out and kicked high into the air as he held her. Her earrings beeped -one minute gone.  


“Breathtaking! You two are perfect. There is no hesitation, no doubt. The complete trust in your partner. Do you have any idea how long it takes to build that? No matter what Chat Noir does, Ladybug has faith that he will not drop her. Oh, I must see more! I must see what you can do!”  


“CHA CHA!”  


Strings pulled at them and Chat set her down onto her feet behind him and pulled her around. They both started to move their hips in sync. Holding her hand at a distance they continued to dance.  


“Chat,” Ladybug huffed. “I have an idea.”  


“Thank God,” he mumbled as he pulled her into his arms and she fell back allowing him to catch her. “The only good thing about this whole thing is that I’m not in control.” He pushed her back out and they danced side by side for a moment.  


Ladybug flinched. “Are you hurting?”  


“More than I’d like to admit,” he said as he pulled her in with her twisting her hips widely within the circle of his arms.  


“RUMBA!”  


He instantly grabbed her hips and jerked her against his own. Ladybug gasped at the feel of him. Even though the suit, he was hard. He slowly started to sway back and forth leading them into the dance. His hand slowly glided down her arm until he reached her hand and then they quickly spun out and quickly back in until her foot set between his with her knee between his thighs.  


“Ladybug…” he groaned as he stretched his arms around her head and hers around his waist. She twisted her head around as he pulled his arm slowly back and caressed her face.  


“Yes?” she said her own head falling into the spell.  


“The plan. The plan!” He urged while he spun her out and around. The dance was filled with quick and then slow deliberate movements. The Quick ones he can handle, but every slow step was about them touching each other in very sensual ways.  


“Oh, right. Um.”  


“Ladybug!”  


“I'm sorry. I forgot!”  


He twisted her around so that her back was against him and she dipped down and very slowly lifted her leg up and up… His hand circled around to place his fingertips at her calf as if she needed the help going up.  


“Now is not the time to let me know how flexible you are,” he groaned. Her leg dropped to the side and his fingers lightly ran up her leg.  


“Kitty, you have no idea what I can do,” she purred as she curled her leg around his waist. He tightened his grip around her waist and lifted her up into his arms bridal style and he swung them around before kneeling down to one knee and dipping her, setting her feet down to the ground for the next step.  


Heat drowned his green eyes as they gazed into each other, their chests heaving heavily against each other. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but his body pulled her up and the dance forced them to do everything other than what he wanted.  


“Ladybug, I can’t tell if you are trying to be funny or if you are serious, but at the moment you are simply being cruel.” He pulled her against him trying to show her how she was affecting him during this fiasco as her leg slipped between his to flick back and forth from the knee down. “Don’t tell me you can’t feel what you are doing to me,” he whispered darkly.  


She swallowed as her face grew red and things low in her stomach tightened delightfully. She cast her eyes down sadly. “I’m sorry Chat, but I’m distracted too you know. I realize it may not show as much as yours but I’m feeling it too.” Her earrings beeped again and dread filled them both. Three minutes left.  


“VIENNESE WALTZ!”  


They got into position, with one side outstretched holding hands, and the other curled with her hand on his bicep and his at her shoulder blade. Then they started spinning with shallow up and down movements at their knees.  


“You are?” he asked softly.  


She sighed. “Yes, Chat. Believe it or not, I’ve always found you handsome. I’d have to be blind not to.”  


“My Lady,” he purred and spun her out. She twirled out of his arms and returned. He pulled her in so that he could lift her up, his hand at her waist and under her thigh to spin around with her leg high in the air and she curled up into his arms in a bridal carry.  


The dance was very airy with lots of dips and twists. They danced as if they were in a dream and hearing her confess that she found him attractive made it one. He tucked her back into position and she quickly spoke.  


“I need you to lead us over close enough to her so we can step on her feet,” she finally remembered the plan.  


“Her feet?” he asked.  


“Right. When she was break dancing, she didn’t produce any footprints. I think the akuma is in her shoes.”  


Chat smiled brightly and spun her around to elaborately dip her. “You are brilliant, My Lady.” He pulled her back up. “You know it’s not only your body that attracts me. I love your mind. The way you think even through all this. You are incredible.”  


She blushed under the red mask. “Not now Chat. This is going to be difficult to pull off though. It looks like the magic forces us to be perfect dancers. I’m not sure how we are going to mistakenly hit her feet.”  


SWING!”  


They instantly broke apart and started dancing at arm’s length. They started moving their legs insanely. They saw how much her make-shift skirt bounced and flowed high and around and both of them smiled knowingly. Ladybug ran up to him and he lifted her up into the air high above his head. Where she kicked her feet up high in the air and flipped over him. Apparently, there were many lifts and flips in this dance and Chat put in as many as he could to drive them closer to her.  


“Marvelous! Simply Marvelous!”  


A purple butterfly appeared over her eyes and she scoffed, “Yes of course I’m going to get them! They are under my spell and will collapse as soon as their bodies can’t take it anymore…”  


She was distracted talking to Hawkmoth on the other side of the connection. The dance was crazy. Chat held her under her arms and pulled her up then swung her down between his legs and then pulled her back up so that she would flip up. Chat somehow managed to grab her waist and pull her up so that her groin was right in his face.  


“OH God,” she moaned just before he dropped her back down.  


“We need to finish this now,” he growled. She shut her eyes hard trying to keep herself contained. Even with her eyes closed the magic forced her to continue. “I’m doing it. Now.” He spun her towards Sensei-tional and as soon as he let go of her hand, she dipped down into a low squat. His hands landed on her shoulders and he frog leaped over her and purposely knocked into the Akuma victim. She stumbled back in shock as Ladybug flipped over with Chat’s efforts, her skirt blocking their actions and landed on both her shoes.  


“BAD FORM!” she screamed and she was engulfed in smoke as the purple butterfly flew out of her right shoe.  


Ladybug was still dancing and she grabbed her yo-yo. Her earrings beeped for the third time and her heart doubled over in time again. “Come on.” She spun herself around to try to get the yo-yo to launch. As soon as she was in an upswing she let go.  


“No more evil doing for you little butterfly!” The butterfly was purified. Chat grabbed her around the waist and pulled at the skirt. Spinning out, she grabbed it as it uncurled from around her and she threw it up. “Miraculous Ladybug!”  


She collapsed on her hands and knees the moment they stopped dancing. Her legs shook from use and she was out of breath. She thanked magic that it healed everything because her feet would have been surely blistered after all that.  


“Ladybug,” Chat’s voice was next to her sounding deep and throaty. She twisted around and looked up at him. He was hanging his head down, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. But the intent was there. She could feel it radiating from him standing before her and it sent a tremble of anticipation through her. She licked her lips looking at him, eyes gliding down his long lean frame to the package that imprinted through his suit.  


“Chat…” she whimpered enticingly. He started to encircle her. He did that before. It was strange and stuck in her mind. She was on her hands and knees and realized that this may not be the best of positions for her. She shifted her weight to her feet and pushed herself into a squat. There was no way she was going to escape with him at the advantage. Her hand was still on her yo-yo… that was her only chance.  


“Ladybug,” he purred from behind her.  


“I’m sorry, Chat,” she whispered before jerking her elbow back and slammed it to the side of his face. He grunted and jerked back allowing her to get up and jump away. Before he got the chance to recover, she wrapped him up in her yo-yo.  


“Stay there. I’ll detransform and then you will be free soon. I’ll see you soon okay. I’m so sorry,” she turned to run thinking perhaps a mile or two away should be enough distance for him to clear his mind.  


“Cataclysm!”  


She gasped. She forgot that he didn’t use his power this fight. His destroying her yo-yo didn’t matter. She would have it back the next time she transformed. Right now, all that mattered was getting enough distance from him so that he could come to his senses. He was a faster runner than her, and without her yo-yo she couldn’t move through large clearings to escape him, so she used the alleyways hoping that the buildings would slow him down. Maybe, if she was far enough, she could open a sewer hole and crawl inside to escape completely.  


Her body was already tired from the dancing and her earrings were nearing a minute left.  


“I know you are tired, Tikki, but please. Please don’t leave me yet. If he catches me, everything will be…”  


She was hit from behind and they both rolled over each other on the street. People moved away from them. Chat’s arms and legs wrapped around her, taking the brunt of the fall damage knowing that any damage they take will not be fixed. Normally that was never an issue but…  


She used the momentum of the roll to push him beneath her. She pulled her knees forward to jump off and straddled his waist and suddenly her whole body rocked in a spasm.  


“Uuuhhhh,” she cried out as her core pressed against his belt buckle sending a wave of pleasure through her. Her hips pushed down on him again and her head threw back. She wanted to do more. Her body pulsed with the need to move. His hands glided up her thighs to take a hold of her hips. Her earring beeped and she snapped out of it. She had to go. Thankfully, he was still too careful with his prize and she pushed from his grip easily. She was able to put her feet beneath her to run when his arm snaked around her waist and she was lifted up.  


He was using his baton to lift her up to the roofs once again. She jerked against him and they started to fall.  


“Shit,” he cursed and pushed a button on his baton to send them rolling across a different lower rooftop. This time his ring chimed as she got up as he groaned painfully.  


“Stay down Chat!” she screamed and hers ran for the final minute.  


He was rolling over slowly getting up.  


“Chat, please. I’m about to detransform and you need to stay down.”  


“Go,” he said, cradling his ribs as he got to his hands and knees.  


“Are…are you hurt?” She took a single tentative step towards him.  


“GOD DAMN IT, MARINETTE, GO!” He bellowed and hearing her name shocked her into moving. There was a door leading into the building from the rooftop so she took that. Stomping down the empty stairway she looked up to see if he was coming. Another beep from her earrings. At the third set of stairs, she detransformed, “Spots off!”  


Tikki fell and Marinette caught her, cradling her against her chest and then continued to run down the stairs.  


“He knows. He knows who I am. Tikki, how did he find out who I am? You never said that this would reveal my identity to him.”  


Almost asleep, Tikki whispered, “There was always a risk he would identify you by your smell. I warned him, but the connection between you is too strong. Your desire for him weakened his will more than I…” her voice dipped. She needed to eat or fall asleep. She stopped running and heard silence. It doesn’t sound like he was chasing her.  


“Alright. Here. I’m sorry,” she apologized to her kwami and set her gently into her purse. She walked another set of stairs to the first available door into the building. She looked around and found businessmen walking to and fro. She timidly entered the hallway. She was still wearing her white dress and it stood out of place in a sea of suits.  


“Mademoiselle, who are you and how did you get up here?”  


Marinette flushed. “Um, I was bringing lunch up to my father. I’m going now.” She heard the ding of an elevator down the hall and people coming from around a corner. She smiled at the man who was looking at her intensely and walked around him towards the elevator. Most of the people left, but a few more entered as well, two women and another man making six in the elevator.  


The looks and stares she received from the men in the tiny room made her terribly uncomfortable. She was thankful when the elevator hit the ground floor and she ran out. Still she was worried about her surroundings. She wasn’t sure if Chat went home or if he was still on the rooftop. If he knew her identity, there was no reason why he couldn’t just swoop down and grab her again, and without her suit she would be at his mercy.  


Except, that he couldn’t actually do anything to her with his suit on. That was one small silver lighting. No zippers, no buttons, nothing about their suits came off, so he would not be able to touch her. She could not feel his hand slide down her skin. His lips and tongue lick her breast and suck them into his mouth.  


“NO!” she yelled to herself in the middle of the street.  


Several people looked at her and she quickly ran across the street towards the Seine river. It was the middle of the day on a Monday so the crowd was thin. Tourists still flooded the area but it was calm compared to other days. She should be going home or back to school, but she was worried. Though she didn’t know why. If Chat knew, then he hasn’t made it known that he knew this whole time. He could have come over to her home anytime he wanted. There was actually nothing stopping him from coming over and seducing her.  


And after today, she didn’t think she would put up much of a fight.  


After today, she wondered if she would ever be able to look at her partner without wondering what it would feel like to have him pin her down and rub that big hard….  


Marinette reached up and hit her own head as hard as she could – over and over again until she hurt her hand.  


“Marinette,” Tikki whispered softly from within her purse.  


Looking around she found a secluded spot to hide in and then pulled her purse into her lap. “Tikki! Are you okay? I’m sorry I pushed you so hard.”  


“It’s not me I’m worried about, Marinette. It’s you. I’m guessing Chat Noir was able to stop?”  


She slumped in her seat. “Yeah. I guess so. I mean he could be following me in his civilian form and I wouldn’t know. Just waiting until I was in a good spot to come and grab me, push me against the wall and slip his hands up my…”  


“Marinette!”  


“Sorry!” She blushed. “What do I do? He knows and I don’t. There is no telling what he would do!”  


“Do you still not want to sleep with him? It’s okay if you do. It’s okay if you don’t. Remember only you decided if you want to mate or not. I will support you either way. If you are scared of him forcing himself on you, he loves you Marinette. He would not hurt you. ”  


Marinette shook her head. “I know that. And I thank you for all the help so far, but I don’t know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. He loves me, but I don’t love him. Yet if he wanted to, I wouldn’t say no to him. All he would have to do is hold me long enough for me to say yes. Would he treat that as something more than satisfying the heat? Would he want more from me right when Adrien was finally mine? And how could I face Adrien knowing that I could not say no to my partner? I could never be with either of them knowing that Chat had my body and Adrien my heart.”  


Tikki sighed and shook her head. Things would be so much easier if she didn't have a magical spell preventing her from revealing their identities. “I’ll go talk to him. I’ll find out what is going on and see if there is something he has thought of to help the situation.”  


“What if he lies?”  


“Marinette, do you not trust him?” She asked seriously.  


She blinked and shook her head. “I trust him.”  


“Then TRUST him. You go back to school and I’ll talk to Chat. We should be safe from another Akuma so now is the best time,” she told her and Marinette did not argue.  


She missed the first class after lunch, but made it to the next. She expected to see everyone there, but Adrien was not.  


“Hey,” Alya greeted as she walked in. “Where were you?”  


“Ah, I just found out it was safe to come back out,” she replied. It happens, it was a reasonable though overused excuse.  


“Did you get to see any of it? She was the best one yet! I got great footage for my Ladyblog,” Alya beamed.  


Marinette flushed. “Of what?” she said warily.  


“Oh, check it out!” Alya said with excitement. The video started when Sensei-tional by herself. It looked like she arrived before Ladybug and Chat Noir did. She skipped to the middle of the video and pressed her lips together. She got it all. Every dance that they did together. Thankfully she wasn’t close enough to hear their conversation. That would have been terrible. Marinette watched about 30 seconds of the footage of Chat and herself dancing before the teacher came in. She handed Alya back her phone.  


“I’ll upload it right after school and you can watch the whole thing. Especially the ending. I think something happened between Ladybug and Chat during the fight because…”  


“Time for class, Mlle Cesaire,” the teacher interrupted and Alya quickly whispered, “Talk later.”  


“Great,” Marinette replied with a lackluster voice.


	10. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Sensei-tionals attack has them both at their wit's end.

Tikki flew into Adrien’s room to find it empty. She darted around and heard water running. As she flew over to the sound, Plagg tackled her to the floor.  


“Plagg!” she said angrily.  


“Don’t go in there. He’s a little busy,” Plagg informed her and Tikki calmed down.  


“How is he doing?”  


Plagg shook his head. “Bad. This is bad. He is constantly on edge. Even if he takes care of it himself, the relief doesn’t last long.”  


“We’ve never had them so close together for so long without them being mated before. I never expected him to be taking it this bad,” Tikki thought out loud. “Ladybug is losing her inhibitions. She’s almost to the point of accepting any appealing offer. Marinette is still hesitant to mate, so we need to come up with some way of getting through the month.”  


“This is all so stupid,” Plagg started. “All he needs to do is tell her who he is and they would be mated and this whole thing will be over with.”  


“I can’t do that, Plagg.” Adrien came out in a pair of shorts and nothing else. He was rubbing a towel in his wet hair and Tikki saw bruises on the ride side of his face and on the left side of his ribs. Both areas were red and swelling. “I messed up big time letting her know that I knew who she was. Even after this month is over, there is no telling what she is going to do. She’s the guardian of the box. Maybe she will pick a new Chat Noir.”  


Tikki flew up and he had to step back. “I think Plagg is right.”  


“What?” Adrien said and at the same time Plagg said, “Really?”  


She nodded and looked at his face. “Hold still okay?” She flew up and felt her touch his face. The throbbing on his cheek fell away. She then moved down to his ribs and fixed what he believed was a fractured rib.  


“Thank you,” he said with a smile. “I wasn’t sure how I was going to explain that to Natalie.”  


“Of course. As I was saying, I think you should tell her who you are. Normally, you would know who each other are. The only reason you don’t is because of Hawkmoth. If he were to Akumatize either one of you, then you would risk the other. Ladybug is the only one that can deal with the Akumas, she is vital to his defeat. But you know now and there is no taking that back.” Tikki looked at Adrien softly. “You are a great Chat Noir. You are passionate and care more for Ladybug than your own life. She has wanted to tell you who she is for a long time now, but…” she hesitated.  


“But?”  


“Something happened. She won’t talk about it, but something happened to you. The only reason why things are the way they are now is because of Bunnyx.”  


“Bunnyx? She changed time?”  


Tikki shook her head. “Not changed. Fixed. From what I’ve gathered, you were akumatized because something threatened Ladybug. To have the power of destruction akumatized, I think you can imagine what would happen if that occurred.”  


“That’s why? So what makes this time different? What if it all happens all over again?”  


“Knowledge.”  


Adrien shook his head not understanding. “I don’t understand.”  


“The reason you learn history is so that you don’t make the same mistake twice. Something in your life hurt you so badly that you got akumatized and whatever you did has given Ladybug nightmares.”  


Shock covered his face and then it fell into pain. “She has nightmares? About me?”  


“She called out Chat Blanc several times during the worst of it. Every time I asked her about it, she evaded the question. She has gotten over it, but she is still careful of telling you anything.”  


Adrien groaned in frustration. “How does this help? You are telling me to be careful of getting akumatized yet don’t tell me how or what triggered it. Something bad happened to me and got me to the point of becoming a target. How do I deal with that?”  


“The same way you did before.”  


Frowning, he asked, “Excuse me?”  


“Ladybug. You put your trust in her and she chased away the akuma at the dance. Believe in her, and if you have her by your side when that tragic event happens, she can help you through it. Have her there with you as your soulmate.”  


A soft smile touched his lips. “Soulmate. You guys believe in that?”  


This time Plagg answered, “Yeah kid. Out of everything that exists in the world, that one is the one to believe in.”  


Adrien looked at the two of them and then sat down on his couch. His mind was trying to absorb everything that happened in only a week and because of some stupid side effect. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the memories of Ladybug and Marinette fill him. They both meant so much to him, and to have them be the same girl. He raised his hand to his heart. He wanted to be with her so badly, and not merely because of the stupid heat.  


He wanted to talk to her, to play games with her, to challenge her at everything and to be stomped under her foot. He’s so happy simply being in the room with her. She’s so brilliant and beautiful and… “I love her so much.”  


“So show her who you are and let her fall in love with you too,” Tikki said.  


“Will she? I mean, Marinette accepted me as Adrien, but will she accept me as Chat Noir?”  


“She’s never abandoned Chat and has said several times that she couldn’t do any of this without you. I don’t see why she would now.”  


Adrien snorted. “That’s a very round about way of saying yes.”  


“It’s not a yes or a no,” Tikki smiled. “It’s a hope.”  


He smiled and then the smile turned into a laugh. “Well I don’t have anything to lose, and I don’t want to start a relationship with only me knowing the truth. I’ll do it. I’ll tell her tonight.”  


Tikki coughed. “I should let you know Chat, that while I do support the miracle of life and believe this time of the year is a beautiful thing, she is still hesitant to proceed forward with mating. I must support her decision whatever she chooses, so we need to figure out a way _not_ to mate.”  


“I don’t want to force her either!” Adrien scowled. “My telling her is not so I can get into her pants.”  


Plagg groaned. “It should be! That way this stupid cycle is done and over with.”  


Both Tikki and Adrien glared at him.  


“Go ahead and tell her,” Tikki continued, “but please be aware that it may not help out the heat.”  


Adrien groaned, leaned over and hung his head down. “Right okay. So what if we changed classrooms? I can ask for a class change. Then we can talk over the phone and such until the month is over. It’s not like I’m going to have time to go out on real dates with her. She’s going to have to understand that my father may not approve.” He started to think about it. “This isn’t going to be like Alya and Nino. But he’s allowed me to go out with my friends, maybe…”  


“Chat?” Tikki called out.  


He looked up at her and blushed. “Right. So, we’ll take it easy until next month. It will give her time to accept that I’m Chat Noir and then we can start our relationship without outside magic influencing us.”  


Tikki smiled. “That is a wonderful idea. You really are the best Chat Noir.”  


Adrien blushed. “Thanks, Tikki.”  


Tikki came back to her before school ended and after class updated her on Chat’s status. She subtly let her know that he was dealing with it as best as he could but he too was eager to change things to keep today from happening again. Though Tikki did not offer any thoughts or ideas as to how. He also apologized through Tikki which made her heartache. He had nothing to be sorry for. It was her fault, she absentmindedly walked towards him during the fight. Her fault she got hit and was put under the spell. Her fault for leading him on. He had absolutely nothing to apologize for.  


It was after dinner when Marinette sat in front of her computer and kept glancing at the powered off monitor. She had her books open doing the work that was required during the missed class and any homework that was assigned. Her mind kept going to the video Alya recorded, constantly debating if she wanted to watch it or not. Especially the ending, what exactly did she catch because Ladybug attacking Chat Noir would not be a good thing. Tikki was eating a plate of cookies next to her sewing machine and watching videos on her phone. She liked the smaller size, said it was like a big-screen TV made especially for her.  


“Just do it,” she grumbled, set her pencil down and turned on the monitor. She clicked around and opened her bookmark for the Ladyblog.  


It was on the top of the list of course with more than 50,000 likes and nearly a thousand comments! “Holy cow! Didn’t she post this today?”  


Tikki flew over curiously. “You are going to watch the video? May I too?”  


She blushed. “If you want to.”  


“I do! I’m not able to see how my Ladybugs do while the suit is on. In the past, I enjoyed reading the stories about them. This is the first generation in which I’m able to watch them completely.”  


“Oh, I’ve never thought about the things you miss while in the suit. Are you conscious during it?”  


Tikki thought about it. “Sort of. I’m not conscious in the normal way like being able to see and hear. I’m aware but not.” She laughed. “It’s difficult to explain.”  


“It’s okay. Well Alya is pretty good at filming everything when she can. You are free to watch them on the Ladyblog,” Marinette said.  


“Thank you, Marinette. I have always done my best to make sure you are comfortable with my presence here.”  


“Tikki, you don’t have to ask my permission on things. I’m not your owner.”  


“Actually, you are,” Tikki corrected. “At least until you decide otherwise.”  


She shook her head. “I’ve never thought of it like that.”  


Tikki smiled and kissed her cheek. “You are very kind. There are many things that bound us to our charges that only you can permit, but I will keep your offer in mind. Do you want to watch it?”  


Marinette nodded and started the video then clicked the icon to make it full screen.  


“This is Alya Cesaire and I’m on the spot for the latest Akuma attack. She is calling herself Sensei-tional. It appears she is a dancer of some sort. From the name I’m thinking she is an active performer or at least was. Anything I say would be pure speculation. From what I can tell she is making everyone around her dance. All I hear is her talking about a dance style and then screaming compliments. Maybe she is a competition judge.”  


The video continued with Alya trying to get the best angle on the victim. “No Ladybug or Chat Noir yet. I got here really early. Oh by the way, this is a new camera. Let me know in the comments what you think of this recording. Oh! There is Chat Noir!”  


Her camera spun to follow him running across a few rooftops and hid behind a chimney. He carefully looked down onto the scene and then looked around.  


“He’s probably looking for Ladybug,” Alya commented.  


Chat had arrived much sooner than she originally thought. It struck her as odd that he wouldn’t contact her right away. She had to do it. It saddened her that his reactions to her changed so much since the last fight.  


“Come on Chat! Go in there!” Alya quietly complained mostly to herself and the video. The camera panned out so that the viewers could see both Chat and the Akuma. Which was something that she’s never been able to do before. _What kind of camera did he buy her?!_  


Finally, there was some movement from Chat when he pulled out his baton and started talking to it. _There I am._  


“Oh! Is he talking to Ladybug? Where is she? I don’t see her at all.”  


Marinette smirked. Pleased with her ability to stealth even from Alya and her now extra wide camera.  


From this point on she knew exactly what happened, but living it and then seeing it from a third party perspective was completely different. She watched herself move like she had never moved before. Dancing like a professional on a movie or music video. Even viewing it now, she was amazed that she was capable of doing anything remotely like that.  


She blushed as Ladybug moved to the ground. Her body curved into an arch and she kicked her leg up high into the air as she leaned back. Slowly, she let her leg drop to the side spreading her legs open wide. Then she snapped her legs together as she twisted her head to the side.  


“Wow, Ladybug. I had no idea you had it in you,” Alya said with an insinuating voice.  


“God, Alya, even to Ladybug you talk like that?”  


The video continued and Chat was hit and stopped everything to dance with her. Marinette’s body instantly reacted to the memory of dancing with Chat. She pulled her knees up, feet propped on the edge of her desk chair and watched behind her knees as Ladybug stalked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. The way his breath hitched as she ran her leg up his to slide over his thigh and slide back down. Alya’s perspective didn’t show her leg sliding down the front of his body, but she remembered it fondly. He practically shook within her arms from the attention. The video continued, taking in every hand that caressed along her body, every time he pulled her firmly against his body, the way her arms and legs kept wrapping around him as much as possible.  


“Okay, if we ever find out that Ladybug and Chat Noir are underaged, I’m going to have to take this video down. Is anyone else here sweating from the sexual tension between these two?”  


Obviously, no one answered her, but Marinette was about to throw her computer out the window. “I can’t believe she filmed the whole thing. Why would she post this after thinking about such things!?”  


“You are only dancing, Marinette,” Tikki tried to reassure her. “There are hundreds of recordings of people dancing exactly as you are with Chat. There is nothing bad about it.”  


“It’s too sexual. The way Chat touches me, the way I touch him! It’s not right.”  


“You are projecting,” Tikki argued. “Nothing you are doing is considered sexual. Sensual, perhaps. And the camera is so far away, you can’t see the expression on your faces or the physical reaction on Chat.”  


Marinette groaned and hung her head down, forehead on resting on her knees. Why did she have to mention that? She tightened her grip around her legs and took a deep breath. She heard the name of the next dance and she thought it safe to watch again.  


But it didn’t help, her eyes were glued to the screen with the two of them dancing and she ached for his touch again. Her body even shifted slightly when there was a move that made him pull her towards him, as if she could feel him pulling her to him. She bit her lip and her breathing became heavy. Each breath made her feel the fabric rub slightly across her hard nipples. Her skin felt alive, standing on edge waiting, waiting to receive his touch.  


“OH! She’s a teacher!” Alya’s voice suddenly laughed causing Mariette to yell out and nearly fall off her chair.  


“SENSEI-tional. As in the Japanese word for teacher Sensei and then -tional. That’s cute. I wonder if Hawkmoth comes up with these ideas for the name or the victim does, because if it is him, he must love puns. They are up there with dad jokes.”  


Tikki flew up surprised, but by Marinette or Alya she wasn’t sure. “Are you alright?”  


Marinette felt flushed. “I need a drink,” she whispered and got up.  


“Do you want me to pause the video?” Tikki offered. Marinette shook her head and headed downstairs. Her parents were together on the couch watching some show on the television. They glanced at her as she walked back but said nothing. They would soon be going to bed even though it was fairly early in the evening. She walked into the kitchen and filled up a glass of cold water from the pitcher. She drank it all in one go and then refilled it to take it back into her room.  


“Good night, Mama, Papa,” she told them in passing.  


“You are heading to bed now?” Tom asked.  


She shook her head. “But I figured you’ll be heading to bed soon so...”  


They smiled. “Good night, Mari. Don’t stay up too late,” Sabine said softly and leaned her head back on Tom’s arm.  


She came back as they were dancing the waltz. They were swirling around and around. She stopped and actually watched them for a moment before sitting down. It actually looked beautiful rather than sexy. Her lucky charm skirt was flowing back and forth across their legs. Chat looked handsome leading them around the street while he held her like she was a feather in his arms. The dance quickly changed over to the crazy one - swing dancing, and Alya started to talk. Or if she did talk before then, Marinette wasn’t aware.  


“This is getting sort of scary now. They haven’t made a move against her since they started dancing. It looks like they are completely blocked under her spell. This isn’t good,” she stressed.  


Alya started to move, her camera shaking as she snuck to a different location. “There has to be a police officer or something blocking off the area. Maybe they can distract her long enough for them to get the Akuma.”  


“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Tikki cooed. The thought did bring a warm fuzzy feeling to her. Alya really was a great friend. She was brave, smart, fearless and resourceful. Alya was able to keep the camera on the fight and look for help. Marinette idling wondered if she should give Alya the Fox miraculous permanently.  


She watched as Chat flipped her up and her legs wrapped around his head. She watched her body curl down slightly over his head and her mouth open but there was no sound and it was short lived as he dropped her immediately into another move. Marinette felt the wetness between her legs soak through to her panties.  


No. She would not give the miraculous to Alya. There was no way she was going to subject one of her friends to the torture of the mating cycle by holding one, even if the rest of the year was wonderful.  


She sighed, “I need to skip to the end.” Marinette grabbed the mouse and skipped past the defeat of Sensei-tional. Alya captured the defeat at a different angle and she let out a sigh of relief when the ladybugs cleaned everything up.  


“Thank God they got her. Alright, well that was Sensei-tional, another defeat done by Paris’ heroes Ladybug and… Chat? What is Chat doing?”  


Marinette bit her lip as she watched Chat circle around her. “It’s like he’s stalking me.”  


“It’s a cat thing,” Tikki explained. “It’s like he’s making you the center of his world.”  


That brought a smile to her lips. She made it sound almost romantic rather than creepy. Chat came up behind her as she stood. The camera did not capture the way her body shook as he came closer. The way he breathed in her scent as he reached out to her. How much they both wanted to simply fall into each other’s arms and rut right there in the middle of the street. All it saw was Chat come up behind her, looking like he whispered something to her, and then she hit him.  


“OH! Damn!” Alya yelled. “Chat Noir must have finally pushed his luck too far.” Ladybug on film wrapped her yo-yo around him and ran off. Chat broke the Yo-yo and quickly bounced after her. The camera switched over to Alya for her final commentary.  


“Man, this is going to set back the ship so bad,” Alya said and shook her head. “There must be something happening between them in real life because I can’t think of a single thing that could be said that would warrant getting hit over. Chat Noir, if you are watching this, all of Paris supports you! Apologize and get Ladybug back!”  


Marinette closed the window and groaned. “I’m going to take a shower,” she said woefully.  


Tikki laughed. “It’s sweet.”  


“No, Tikki. She is the reason why the LadyNoir ship exists. Why every time we get interviewed there are more questions about our romantic relationship that isn’t real, rather than our defeat of Hawkmoth or… lack thereof.”  


“Marinette, you will defeat him. It’s just…”  


“I know Tikki,” she snapped and then sighed. “Sorry. I’m cranky and feeling really uncomfortable and I want that shower.”  


“Okay Marinette. Remember…”  


“YES! I know! No touching!” she snapped irritably.  


She set the water to be cooler than normal, but not cold enough that it would make her sick. She stood under the spray of water trying to wash away her thoughts and desires. When she had a few solid minutes of blank thoughts, she reached for the shampoo and washed her hair again. She went through the motions even though she had showered twice already today. She would need to look into some sort of repairing conditioner soon. Washing her hair so many times would surely cause some damage. Moving on to the soap, she lathered up her arm around to her shoulder. With her eyes closed, she ran the sponge up her neck and then down between her breasts and over her stomach. She circled back up around the other side of her body to her other arm and shoulder. White suds clung to her skin. Her free hand slipped over her wet soapy skin across her stomach, spreading the soap up and over her breasts. She licked her lips as her fingers ran over her hardened nipple. She pulled the soapy sponge across her upper chest and down her other breast. She squeezed them together as her hand started to pinch and play with the tips of her breasts. A soft moan escaped her and she snapped back at the sound.  


“Damn it,” she cursed softly and jerked the cold water to full.


	11. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth shall set you free.

Marinette took her time drying her hair and getting ready for bed. It wasn’t really time for bed though, so she put on some music and finished her school work. Once that was done, she crawled up to her bed and started doodling some random designs. It was full dark by the time she decided to call it quits. Looking over the railing, she saw Tikki fell asleep on her desk. _She’s so cute for a bug._  


Closing her notebook, she set it on her shelf over her head and crawled down to turn off the streaming music and the lamp on her desk. Her room was plunged into darkness and quiet except for the light streaming through her skylight. She crawled up into her bed and flopped over onto her bed to look into the night sky…  


Which…  


Was flickering.  


She frowned and twisted her head looking at the strange light. She crawled up to her knees to look out the window. A candle came into view, sitting between two potted plants at her left. She lifted her hand to lift up on the door and slowly revealed her whole balcony lit up with candles. The floor was littered with hundreds of rose petals. Her eyes fell forward to Adrien who was standing behind the tiny round table arranging something on it and holding a bouquet of red-tipped white roses.  


“Hi Marinette,” he said with a large smile and a light blush on his cheeks.  


“A…Adrien,” she stuttered in awe as she stepped out onto the balcony. “Oh my God, did you seriously do all this?”  


“Yeah,” he admitted bashfully. “Well, not the cupcakes. Your parents did those.”  


“Cupcakes?” she looked down and saw what he was setting up on the table. The cupcakes were decorated to look like his roses, white petals tipped with red. They were arranged into a heart with six cupcakes in the middle with the following words written on them: _Will you go out with me?_  


“Oh God,” she bemoaned, covering her face with her hands.  


“What? What’s wrong? Is it too much? It’s too much, isn’t it?”  


She dropped her hands and shook her head. “No, Adrien, this is all wonderful, but my parents know? My dad is so embarrassing when it comes to boys.”  


He laughed. “I like your parents, Marinette. When I asked for the cupcakes, it was sort of my way of asking if it was okay with them.”  


She blushed a bright red. “You’re not asking for my hand in marriage, Adrien.”  


“Too early?”  


She squeaked and looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled humorously at her. She lightly pushed his shoulder for the somewhat terrible joke.  


“For you,” he said and held out a dozen roses. She gently took them thinking of the three that now sat on her desk from earlier. The cellophane crinkled under her hand. She was overwhelmed. Her eyes took in everything around her and then the person in front of her and she was flying in cloud nine.  


“I can’t believe you set this all up simply to ask me out. You know I only wanted you to say the words, right?”  


He nodded and started walking up to her. “I know, but I wanted to make up for the kiss thing and for the fact that I didn’t notice how you felt after all this time.” He reached her and took the flowers from her hand and squatted down to lay them on the chair. “There was a lot I had to make up for.” He took both of her hands within his.  


She giggled. “This is very sweet, but I don’t think an apology is necessary for not noticing a crush.”  


“Maybe,” he concurred, “but there is another thing I need to tell you before you answer my question.”  


She smiled and shuffled her feet in excitement. She squeezed his hands but his smile wilted slightly.  


“Marinette, um,” he started while looking down at their hands.  


“What? What is it?”  


He cleared his throat and nervously laughed. “This is harder than I thought.”  


“What? Adrien, you’re making me nervous,” she urged.  


He took a breath and looked at her. Her big blue eyes were sparkling with wonder and curiosity as well as anxiety.  


“You know that this relationship will be difficult, right? With my father, my modeling?” He started and she quickly nodded, but he continued talking, “I know I was pushed into the fashion industry, but I do enjoy it. I don’t know if my father will support this. He may forbid me from seeing you.”  


She pressed her lips together and nodded. “Yeah, I understand. Um, are you asking if we can keep this quiet? Like a secret from our friends and such?”  


“No,” he quickly answered. “I mean, I told your parents and obviously our friends are going to know whether we try to hide it or not.” She softly laughed. “I’m worried though, to the point that I’m not sure I want to tell him or Natalie about it. Does that bother you?”  


“No,” she said immediately. “I don’t want to make your life more difficult, and I mean we can still hang out together with Alya and Nino there. Your father hasn’t minded that so far.”  


“Oh, no, we are having dates,” he countered. “However, Natalie won’t know it is a date. I’ll be hanging out with friends and somehow only you showed up.”  


Marinette laughed. “You’ve thought this through.”  


“I did. I was only hoping you would agree. I’ll tell him eventually. I promise.” He assured her but she shook her head with a bright smile.  


“Is that all? You made me so nervous,” she said relieved. “I thought you were going to tell me that you were leaving for a year or something.”  


“Ah no, I’m not leaving,” he assured her but then thought about it. “Though I do have to go out of town for a job in like three weeks and then there is the summer shoot in Milan in July…”  


“Adrien!” she yelled and he smiled. She pulled her hands free from his and slipped her arms around his waist into a hug. He lightly held her, his arms over hers and his hands at her shoulder blades. “I understand your concern. Your father is mad scary, and Natalie is his employee. It’s her job to tell him everything. I’m okay keeping this from your family. But you do realize that my parents are going to ask you to have dinner like every other night and they will tease us relentlessly every time you come over.”  


He laughed. “I look forward to it.”  


She groaned and thumped her forehead on his chest. She grumbled something but it was unintelligible, something about terrible and nice. He laughed and hugged her. She took a deep breath, her shoulders lifted up at the intake of breath and a soft sigh escaped her lips. He felt her hug him tighter and her head started to rub back and forth across his chest.  


“You smell good,” she whispered with a deep voice.  


He swallowed and then licked his lips. He pulled his hands back, sliding them from her back to her biceps. “Thanks,” he said softly and gently pushed her back. She looked up at him with hazy blue eyes and a sexy little smirk.  


_Oh boy._  


“How about you sit down? Maybe have a cupcake?” he suggested.  


“Hmm,” she cooed. “I wouldn’t mind something sweet.” She twisted to look at the table, her hands dropped from his waist. She reached over for the cupcake while he looked up into the sky and took a deep breath of the clean air. He closed his eyes and counted to ten and then felt like he should count to fifty. Suddenly her hand returned, her left on his shoulder and her right touched his neck. Before he could turn to look at her, she pulled herself up onto her toes, her body leaning against his and licked up the side of his neck.  


“OH, God,” he moaned and then he shoved her off. “Sit down, sit down, sit down!” He shoved her back making her stumble over her own feet. She almost fell into the chair when he suddenly pulled her back up. He squatted down, grabbed her roses to set on the floor and then set her into the chair.  


“Adrien?”  


He backed up all the way to the farthest point on the balcony. “Marinette, there is something else you need to know.”  


“What? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” she flushed. “I’m sorry. Um. It’s hard to explain.”  


“I know,” he said leaning back and took a deep breath.  


“No, you don’t, but it’s late,” she grabbed her flowers, using them as a shield and stood up. “I’ll sneak you down through the house and you can head home. I accept. I’ll go out with you. I want to be your girlfriend, but you need to go before things get worse.” She walked over to him and held out her hand.  


He shut his eyes and shook his head. “I know!” He looked up to see the look of confusion on her face. He looked at her, so adorable hiding behind those flowers and yet looking so sexy. She was dressed for sleep in soft pink pajama pants that only revealed her pink painted toes and a white camisole with only two little straps holding it up. His eyes ate up her figure being hugged in that thin little shirt. She wasn’t even wearing a bra, her sweet little tips pushed through the fabric for his eyes to feast on.  


“I know everything, Ladybug,” he whispered.  


Her reaction was subtle, her back stiffened slightly, her eyes widened and her lips pressed together, but she recovered so quickly that no one else would have noticed. He doubted he would have noticed if he wasn’t so attuned with her body at the moment. He was normally so blinded by his own feelings about her that her next reaction was all he would have noticed.  


“Ladybug? Is she here?” She played it off masterfully.  


He nodded. “She is. Holding a bouquet of flowers in her pajamas.”  


She snorted. “Adrien, do you have any idea how impossible that sounds? There is no way I could ever be Ladybug,” she retorted. “She’s a superhero. I’m...I’m just Marinette, the baker’s daughter. She’s brave and strong. To be able to go near those victims, I could never do anything like that. I run at the first sight of an Akuma.”  


“I do too,” he told her and she nodded.  


“Because they are scary! No one wants to be turned into an ice cream statue or cocooned in slime eggs. Look at all the times people were enslaved,” she looked down and softly added, “or even died.”  


Adrien walked up to her and lifted her chin. “I understand. I know what it feels like to have the weight of Paris on your shoulders. That everything you do will tip the balance of the fight - one wrong move, one stupid mistake could endanger everyone and hurt the one person that could fix everything.”  


Tears were flooding her eyes and her lower lip quivered as he spoke, “So long as I can protect her. So long as I take the hit so she can save the day. So you,” he caressed her face, “can save the day.”  


“Chat?” she breathed with a shaky voice.  


He nodded very softly as his fingers slipped through her hair and behind her neck. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, “My Lady.”  


A shaky breath blew from Marinette as tears fell down her face. She dropped the flowers down to their feet and pulled him into a hug. She sobbed softly as he held her. They finally found each other, both relieved yet scared of what that could mean, but neither one of them finding regret within themselves.  


As her crying slowed, she sniffed softly and tightened her hold around him. She swallowed as she lightly nuzzled her face against his chest, enjoying the feel of his warmth spreading through her arms, her chest. Her mind slowly began to comprehend that Chat is Adrien. Adrien is Chat Noir, the one person that she was supposed to stay away from. She ran her hands up his back and felt his body shivering under her hand.  


_He shouldn’t be here. He needs to go._ She reminded herself. _Step away._ She told herself. She pulled her head off his chest and looked up at him. His green eyes were looking down at her drowning in heat.  


“You shouldn’t be here,” she told him, even though her feet shuffled closer to him, kicking the bouquet of flowers.  


“Do you want me to go?” He asked. His hands locked behind her. He refused to move anything except his fingers. His thumb was caressing her shoulder, stroking her skin just over the edge of her camisole up and down, over and over. The only piece of skin he’s allowing himself to have.  


“No,” she confessed, “but you should go.”  


“If that is what My Lady wants.” Adrien took a step back and as he ripped himself from her arms, her body shook at the loss of him. Seeing him take the effort to move, she forced herself to do the same. She stepped back until her back was pressed against the brick wall between her chair and the opening to her bedroom. She glanced down at the inviting bed and pictured them naked on top of it, Adrien kissing down her body.  


A frown marred his face. “You’re shaking. Are you cold?”  


“Yes,” she closed her eyes. “No. I’m Hot, and you need to go before I do something we'll both regret.”  


Adrien shook his head. “I don’t think regret is possible, My Lady.”  


Marinette opened her mouth to object and once again tell him all about how much he didn’t understand what was going on, but he did. If he really was Chat, he would understand more than anyone what was happening. She wrapped her hands around herself, cradling her breasts in her arms and that one action sent a shock of pleasure through her, her own indirect touch did so much.  


“How? If you really are Chat, how are you able to stand there and not want to…” she swallowed and shook her head. “How could you not _**want**_?”  


Want. That was the best way to say it. She wanted everything. Him, his hands, his touch, his kiss, his lips, tongue, fingers, cock, everything! Yet he stood there impassive.  


“Being Chat is the only thing that is stopping me right now. I’ve been hard this whole time,” he chuckled darkly. “Imagine how I was feeling holding a crying girl and thinking about how soft her skin felt and how good her hair smells and how her breasts were being pressed against me.” She looked up at him and found he was looking at her like something to eat. “How at this exact moment, you are pushing your breasts up enticingly with hard nipples, and the dark color of them is bleeding through the thin white fabric of your camisole.”  


She flushed looking away and moved her arms to cover her breasts. “You can’t see all that.”  


“Cat miraculous. I’ve developed great night vision and with all these candles it’s practically daylight,” he informed her.  


Her face could not get any hotter. Her whole body couldn’t get any hotter. All she wanted to do was rip off her clothes and feel the cold night air against her skin.  


“Before I go,” he said and she whimpered at the thought of it. She didn’t want him to go. She wanted him to stay and be with her. “I wanted to ask you out with no secrets between us. I understand why you wanted to wait until next month now, and I will respect that decision. I promise to stay away until your cycle has passed. That will give you time to accept the fact that I’m Chat and allow us to start dating without needing to rip each other’s clothes off every time we see each other.”  


“Please stop saying such things,” she pleaded as she squeezed her breasts tightly trying to get some sort of release.  


“Sorry. It slips. It’s all I can think about.”  


She laughed, a breathy laugh without any real humor in it. “I’ve never been touched before, not by anyone and yet all I can think about is how good it would feel to have you bury yourself inside of me.”  


Adrien groaned and the railing he held behind him bent under his hand. She gave him an eat-shit grin. “See. Say dirty things and it gets really, really... _hard_.”  


“Marinette,” he warned and leaned forward, but did not let go of the railing. He was treating it as if he were chained up, tied back from the steak that was barely out of reach.  


“What about class?” She asked softly and he struggled to think.  


“I’m going to ask to be moved,” he told her and she gasped.  


“No! Then we will never see each other! It’s not like you can ask to go back to the class after all this is over. It will be permanent.” She stormed up towards him in outrage but he snapped up his hand, palm out for her to stop.  


“Today when I cut myself,” he referenced. She nodded knowing what he was talking about, so he continued. “You looked so good in your white dress and after we played basketball, all I could think about was being with you. I knew you were behind me in a little skirt. I kept picturing turning around and looking up at your skirt under the desk. I wanted to crawl up underneath and start eating your pussy right in the middle of class.”  


Her hands clawed at her thighs. “That would have been good,” she admitted and then stepped up. His hand touched her bare shoulder and he jerked it away as if it burned.  


“Adrien, I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want you to leave our classroom. What if…” she bit her lip. “What if I helped you?”  


He shook his head. “How?”  


She went to her knees and he came a little in understanding. “Tikki said so long as I don’t touch myself, I should be okay, but she didn’t say I couldn’t touch you.”  


“No!” he shouted a little too forcefully, making her sit back on the ground. “It doesn’t work that way! I’ve tried. You don’t think I took care of things after gym? During lunch. After school. After an Akuma attack. Even during the dance. It doesn’t help.”  


“I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “I was told that this would happen to Chat Noir, but Tikki didn’t tell me about you. I had no idea that you would be around me all day, every day. It was only supposed to hit you during an Akuma attack.”  


“She told me. She told me everything and I thought I could handle it. Marinette, I need to go. We can talk about this another time. Over the phone, but I can’t stay here any longer,” he said with so much pain on his face, that it made her decision.  


“Do you have condoms?”  


‘What?” he said surprised.  


“Condoms,” she repeated. “I’m not prepared. I mean I never thought I would need such a thing. If you have condoms, then…”  


“Stop,” he begged. “I don’t. I wasn’t expecting that either. Marinette, are you serious? You really want to?”  


“YES,” she quickly replied, “But I think that is the pheromones talking. Underneath it all, I don’t want you in pain and I don’t want to lose you. Only seeing you every so often when I was able to see you almost every day. Besides, I thought,” she looked down bashfully. “I thought that if we were still dating next spring that we would take care of this right away.”  


“God, that sounds great,” he muttered.  


She pushed herself back up to her knees. “I want you too, Adrien. And if I already decided to be with you then, why not now? I thought we had to be traditional. Date and get to know each other before we took the next step.” she reached out and took a hold of his open shirt and his knees felt weak. “But I’ve known you for two years. Every day in class, every patrol on the streets, every outing with Alya and Nino, every fight with you at my back.” She pulled herself up with his shirt, slowly standing up with each word. “I know more about you than I ever thought I did,” she whispered as her hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled.  


“Why must we wait any longer?” she breathed against his lips and they crashed.  


Lips, teeth and tongue clashed against each other painfully as arms and hands grabbed at each other. He crushed her against his body while her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers grabbing his hair tightly in her fist.  


Marinette jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Adrien instantly dropped his hands to support her, reaching beneath her and grabbing her ass with both of his hands. Breaking the lip lock, she moaned as she thrust her hips against his stomach.  


He twisted them around so that she sat on the railing and then thrust his erection against her core, “Doesn’t this feel better than my stomach?”  


“Uh-huh,” she panted in agreement and rocked her hips against him. With everything that had happened so far, Marinette already felt that high, that rolling building pressure that she felt when she touched herself. They rutted against each other, their hands feeling everything, their mouths hungrily kissing as the fed that overwhelming need between them.  


“Adrien, I’m…” she started and then cried out with her head rolling back and her hips jerking against him.  


“Fuck, Marinette,” he groaned as he came in his jeans. Watching her climax in his arms, he was pushed much sooner than before. She breathed heavily still wrapped around him and he still wanted more. He still wanted to make love to her.  


“I have condoms in my room,” he told her. “From health class. Two of them.”  


She looked into his eyes and he saw how alive they were. That one little rutting session wasn’t enough for either of them. “Just two?” she teased making him smile.  


“I’ll use other things in between them,” he promised making her shudder. “Will you wait for me?”  


She shook her head. “Take me with you.”  


He growled, a deep resounding sound from his chest and then kissed her. It was softer, but no less passionate. Soft little moans slipped from her mouth into his as their tongues twisted and glided around each other. The intimate touch of their mouths was burning a trail down to their cores and Marinette started moving against him again.  


“We should go,” he breathed and she nodded. “Plagg,” he called out, “C..”  


“Oh, Tikki!” she interrupted him. “I have to wake her up.” She pushed at his shoulder and he set her down. Two kwamis came flying out from her room.  


“I’m here, Marinette. Plagg and I were trying to give you two your privacy,” she informed her.  


“Yeah, no one wants to watch two animals going at it,” Plagg said callously.  


“Plagg!” Tikki snapped. “Mating is a beautiful thing.”  


“Says you.” He rolled his eyes. “Another thing you should know, Ladybug. All Ladybugs are rather fertile, considering they are so closely tied with the Kwami of Creation. Keep that in mind for the next three days.”  


“Oh, right. Um, you said something about three days,” Marinette said. “Does it have to be three days straight?”  


Tikki opened her mouth to speak but Plagg butted in with a snort. “Answer that for yourselves after spending the whole night mating. The kid knows what he is in store for.”  


Marinette looked up at Adrien blushing. “What? What did he say?”  


He shook his head, “He was telling me about his past holders’ experience with their lovers. But we don’t have the same options as they did. It’s only Monday. We can’t disappear for three days.”  


“It’s true that most of our holders aren’t as restricted as you two are,” Tikki said. “I would imagine something like this would have to be planned. But what is done is done. We will have to make the best of the situation. You’ll get to spend every night with each other. That will have to do.”  


Marinette flushed. “You still want us to… tonight?”  


Tikki smiled patiently. “I know you both feel it. Neither one of you will be able to sleep tonight feeling this way.” Both of them flushed bright red.  


“Adrien?” she asked curiously.  


“It shouldn’t even be a question,” he told her, making her giggle.  


“Then I’ll meet you there? First one there gets a treat,” she challenged making him groan.  


“You are on!”  


They both transformed and both of them grinned silly smiles getting to see each other in their suits. Telling each other their secret and seeing it happening before their eyes were two different things.  


“Ready,” Chat started and faced the direction to his house.  


“No! Wait!” Ladybug said and twisted around to blow out the nearest candle.  


“Oh, right. Let’s make sure you have a home to return to.” Chat helped her blow out every candle and then turned to her eager to leave. “Now?”  


“One more second,” she said and walked over to the table grabbing two cupcakes.  


“Really?” he asked.  


“They are for Tikki. Unless you have something sweet to give her in your room?”  


He flushed. “Ah no. Sweets don’t really exist in my house.”  


“Thought so. Okay,” she stepped up and started to swing her Yo-yo with the two cupcakes in her left hand. “I’m ready.”  


“That’s…” He turned around and grabbed two more. “To make it fair,” he stated and then licked some of the frosting off. “And because I want one.”  


She laughed. “One.”  


“Two,” he continued.  


“Three,” they said in unison and took off.


	12. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the fun finally begins.

The Agreste Mansion was close and even though Marinette had been there over a dozen times, there was no beating the determined cat that lived there.  


He was standing at the open window with a huge grin when she swung into him. She intended to literally crash into him but he was either prepared or her effort was too weak to move him because he caught her. His free hand holding the cupcakes wrapped around her waist and he grinned down at her lecherously. “I win, My Lady.” He twisted his head and licked his lips. “My treat?”  


“Oh Kitty, all you want is a kiss?” She teased. “And on the lips?”  


His eyes grew dark and he tightened his hold around her waist, lifting her up slightly. “What are you offering?”  


She bit her lip and she looked longingly inside. “Are you going to invite me inside?”  


He dropped down from the window still holding her against him. He set her down and stepped back sweeping into a bow.  


“Please, come in, My Lady,” he said, making her giggle.  


“Thank you, Kitty.” She reached out and stroked the top of his head. Drawn to the attention, he lifted his head up, forcing it around to his face as he stood up. He reached up and cupped her gloved hand on his cheek and softly kissed the palm of her hand.  


She let out a breath. Even though she barely felt it through the suit, the sight of his lips on her thrilled her to her very core. She stepped up to him and he turned to face her when she leaned up and kissed him. His brow furrowed as he opened his mouth wide to receive her silky touch. His free hand reached out to her to cup the back of her neck. The moment he tried to pull her closer, she pushed away.  


Ladybug smiled up at him and dragged her fingers down to his chest, over his abdomen and hooked into his belt. “Here, Kitty, Kitty,” she cooed and tugged him forward while she walked backwards. She stopped at his coffee table and set the cupcakes down on it. With both hands free, she grabbed his hips and yanked him over to her. With a moan he eagerly picked up the lip lock. As always, he was following her lead, doing anything she wanted him to do. He never had an issue with doing what he was told, especially if it involved Ladybug plunging her tongue into his mouth.  


She managed to spin them around and he was promptly falling back onto his couch. The large piece of furniture screeched back from the effort. Ladybug placed her hands on his knees and licked her lips as she looked directly at his groin. Her eyes flickered up to him and she smiled as she sunk down to her knees between his feet.  


“I’ll take these,” she said softly and reached up to his hand still holding his cupcakes. They were a little more squished now but still good! She momentarily twisted around to set them on the table. Then she turned back to him and ran her gloved hands up the top of his thighs and then clawed her fingers back down to his knee. Deep impressions of her fingers ran down the magical leather of his suit, forcing him to feel what she was doing even through it.  


“Detransform,” she ordered and he complied. Green light filled the room for a moment before Plagg flew around their heads.  


“Cheese,” he demanded.  


Ladybug snorted. “Cheese? I thought it would be fish or something.”  


“It would smell about the same,” Adrien sneered and rolled his head back to look behind him. “It’s in the minifridge, Plagg. Same as always.”  


A jerk of his belt bought his attention back forward and he looked down to see Ladybug. Ladybug was unbuckling his belt. He has had so many fantasies of her doing exactly this that he wasn’t sure this was really happening. His heart was hammering in his chest as her red and black polka dotted fingers pulled the leather from the clasp and unbuttoned the button of his jeans.  


“This is really happening,” he whispered without meaning to.  


Ladybug smiled up at him. “Have you thought of this before?”  


He flushed and instinctively lied, “No.” She raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. “Um, would you be angry if I said yes?”  


She rose up higher on her knees, her gloved hands slipping under his shirt and touching the heated skin of his stomach. His breath hitched at the contact and the muscle at his gut jerked as she glided her hand up, raising his shirt as her face came closer to his. Her other hand joined in at the side of his ribs, and he understood that she wanted his shirt off. Lifting himself off the back of the couch, he lifted his arms up and she rid him of everything from the waist up in one fell swoop. She looked down at his chest and abdomen with a hungry look, reaching out with her hand to touch his pecs.  


“Would you be angry at me if I told you I thought of you when I touched myself at night?”  


A little whine escaped his throat before he asked, “Did you really?”  


She smiled. “Why do you think I have so many pictures of you in my room?” She leaned in. He twisted his head ready to kiss her but she moved past his lips to his ear. “I keep your swimsuit shoot next to my bed.”  


He groaned and grabbed her. He pulled her over him and started to kiss her shoulder up towards her neck. His mouth only tasting the suit he growled, “Take off the suit.”  


She pulled away, “Not yet.” Her hands dragged down his torso and he hissed as her fingers sunk into the band of his underwear.  


“You’ve fantasized about this, right?” Her fingers slide across to each side of his hips. “Ladybug sneaking into your room in the middle of the night.” She started to pull and he lifted his hips. “Undressing you like this?” She pulled him free and her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed under the mask.  


“Ladybug?”  


“Sorry, I’m probably more aggressive in your thoughts.” She looked at him - long, hard, and dark red. Even having her looking at him was enough to make him seep cum from the tip.  


He swallowed and shifted uncomfortably being exposed in front of Ladybug. _Ladybug is just looking at my dick. Is it bad? Does it look bad? I came earlier. I should shower. I smell, don’t I?_  


“Maybe I should take a shower,” he said nervously and she looked up at him confused. “You know cuz um, earlier and uh we sweat in the suit… um…”  


“Do you really want to?” she asked. She glanced down at him and the color in her face grew darker. “I can…” she licked her lips. “I can clean you up,” she mumbled and then leaned down and licked the tip of him softly.  


He cried out. His hands clawed into the couch cushions at the single touch of her tongue.  


“Did I hurt you?”  


“NO,” he groaned.  


She nodded and twisted her head before taking another small little lick. He shuddered and he felt his cock twitch against her lips. More pre-cum seeped from the tip as she lightly licked down his shaft.  


“Ladybug. I don’t want to seem ungrateful, but um…”  


“Am I doing it wrong?”  


“No, you are doing nothing wrong. It’s just, um, could you take it several notches up?”  


She bit her lip bashfully. “I’ve never done this before.”  


“Neither have I, but trust me when I say that the only way you could hurt me is by going too slow.”  


She smiled. “I’m your first?”  


“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d forget this, but I’ve been in love with you for two years. I couldn’t be with someone else while in love with you.”  


Her smile widened and nodded. “Okay. uh, just tell me if you don’t like something.”  


He smiled nervously. “I really don’t think there is anything you could do to…ahhh.” She didn’t wait for him to finish and took him into her mouth. The flat of her tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft and she bobbed her head down as far as she could go. As soon as his head reached the back of her throat, she gagged.  


“Are you okay?” He asked.  


She slipped her lips up his length and let him go. Embarrassed, she nodded. “I’m okay. Um, could you sink down a little lower?”  


“Yeah.” He shifted his hips down so that he sat on the edge of his couch. Ladybug then took the clothes that were wrapped around his thighs and pulled them the rest of the way off. She spread his knees wider apart. He wasn’t sure how more embarrassed he could get, but he could feel his face heat up anyway. She slipped in closer between his thighs and then gasped as she opened her mouth wide and swallowed him whole.  


“HMMM,” he groaned between the tight press of his lips. His whole body was tense as she moved her head up and down his length. He didn’t want to move for fear of driving her off. He sat there trying to stay as still as possible as Ladybug licked and sucked him off. He wasn’t going to last much longer and she was getting better with every second. He threw his head back, his hands clawed on the couch. The soft sounds of her slurping, the wetness of her spit sliding down his cock and balls. He panted and groaned. She moved in closer and his hips jerked up when she deep throated him.  


“Ladybug, I’m gonna cum.” The moment he told her he expected her to pull back but she doubled down, pulling her head, the tip of his head running across the roof of her mouth. Her tongue flicked up and pushed him over the edge. His voice hitched, “Lady... LADY.” He groaned as he spilled into her mouth. He thought she would pull back, reject the taste of him, the feel of him cumming into her mouth but she kept sucking and the over-stimulation quickly became too much.  


“Too much, too much!” he jerked his hips back away from her. She pulled back and watching her lick her red pouty lips was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen.  


“Thank you,” he said, still feeling high.  


“That was more enjoyable than I thought it would be,” she admitted while running her hands up and down his thighs. She leaned down and kissed his left thigh. He shifted in his seat as she pressed soft kisses up going to his hip. The moment she reached his belly button, she darted the tip of her tongue within it making his stomach twitch. She looked up at him with a little smile and with her tongue still on his skin she moved up, licking over each bump of his abs all the way up to his breast bone. She rose above him, her knee sliding over his thigh to settle next to his hip and then the other effectively straddling his hips.  


He was already breathing heavily again looking up at his lady sitting above him. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He finally got to touch her, his hands running up her outer thighs to her hips. His thumb ran over the yo-yo string that wrapped around her. She shifted her hips a little and he could see that he was already hard again; however, he wasn’t feeling nearly as desperate. He took his time feeling her behind the suit. Gliding up to her tiny waist and curving to her ribs. He saw her chest rise and fill with air. He slid his hands up the side of her body only letting his thumbs graze her breasts.  


“Adrien,” she moaned, bringing his eyes up to hers. She was panting, lips flushed red and swollen. He needed to kiss her again. He pulled himself up, arms sliding behind her back, and twisted his head to take her lips. He brushed hers before she pulled back.  


‘You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to,” she told him. “With what I just did, maybe you don’t…” He kissed her, stopping her words. She whimpered her hands sliding over his chest and around his neck. she shifted higher on his lap. Her groin rubbed against his arousal. He slid his arms around to her back, sweeping his tongue along hers. Yeah, he could taste some bitter tang from the crevasses of her mouth, but he didn’t care. Not with her on his lap panting and clawing at him for more.  


He leaned forward. Her body pressing against his at the change of her center of gravity. He ran his fingers down her spine and over her ass while she fed from his mouth. He grunted and stood up, lifting her up into his arms. She tightened her hold on him with her legs and arm. The kiss broke momentary but she continued, nibbling down his jaw and licking down to his neck. He walked over to his bed and was able to get a knee up on it before collapsing. Ladybug did not stop kissing him. He crawled over her as she wrapped her lips at the pulse of his neck and started to suck. He pulled back.  


“AH! Let’s not do hickeys please,” he asked.  


“Sorry,” she said softly and licked the spot she left. She licked down his collarbone and then raked her teeth down his pec and stopped at his nipple. A shudder ran through him as she wrapped her lips around it and sucked softly.  


“Ladybug,” he called to her. He was on his hands and knees above her as she circled the tip of her tongue around the hard, little nub. “Can I have Marinette?”  


She let him go with a little pop and ran her gloved hand over it. Her legs hugging his hips, slid down to caress his outer thighs. She looked up at him and he saw that she was nervous.  


“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he assured her. “I can return the favor and eat you out. We can stop right there if you like.”  


She shook her head. “I want to.” she confirmed. “but um, will you do that too?”  


He smiled. “It would be my pleasure.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. She couldn’t help but squirm beneath him and her teeth nipped at his lips wanting more. He smiled and nipped at her chin before sliding down to her neck. She let out a breath as she leaned away to give him more room. He slipped down to lay on top of her, the weight of his body felt good, warm, comfortable on her body.  


“Tikki,” she breathed as his right hand slid up the side of her body from her hip, dipping into her waist towards her ribcage. “Spots off,” she finished as his hand reached the side of her breast. His mouth kissed the newly revealed flesh as pink light slid down her body uncovering the girl beneath. As soon as the suit fell from her chest, his hand slipped over and molded the malleable flesh against his grip.  


Everything was intensified as soon as the suit fell away. She felt bare beneath him even though she still had her clothes on. His hand kneaded her left breast as his mouth playfully bit down on her neck. He was being careful of not marking her even though she didn’t have the same restrictions. His lips trailed down to her collarbone, his tongue swiping down the length of it sending shivers down her body.  


He pulled back slightly, his eyes falling down to the hand on her breast. He fondled her a little and twisted his hand around to lightly run the back of his fingers across her nipple. His touch glided over the top of her breast to the strap of her camisole. Using his index and middle finger, he took a hold of the strap and slowly started to pull it to the side off of her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the soft flesh at the top of her breast forcing air to shakily rush out of her lungs. Her chest was heaving as he rolled the camisole down her arm and off her creamy round flesh. Cold air caressed her skin before the heat his breath covered it. He opened his mouth wide and took as much of her mound into it, using his hand to perk more of it into his mouth.  


Marinette squirmed under his ministrations. His tongue flicked the tip back and forth sending little shocks through her. He pulled down the other strap, revealing the other side and allowing his hand to reach up and pinch the stiff little bud between his fingers. He again dragged his teeth along her skin until his lips puckered up and softly sucked on her nipple.  


“Adrien,” she moaned. He withdrew from his treat with a final little lick and looked up at her. “I don’t mind if you mark me. I want to be yours. I want to see a reminder of our first night along my skin.” She caressed her own skin above the curve of her breast.  


He grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head making her gasp and arch her back. He lunged in and clamped his mouth over the soft flesh at her shoulder and began to suck. The pain mixed with pleasure as he held her down. The thrill of him on her, touching and loving her. She slipped her leg up his pushing her pants up her legs so she could feel more of his skin on hers. The heel of her foot rounded the curve of his ass and she thrust her hips up as he sucked her skin.  


She was thankful when he finally reached down to the camisole still wrapped around her stomach. His fingers took a hold of the remaining fabric as his mouth sucked the underside of her right breast. He let her go momentarily as he rolled the cloth down her waist and then met up with the band of pajama pants. He did not hesitate taking his fingers and collecting the fabric of her pants and panties. She lifted her hips and he tugged them down until they loosened at her knees. She relaxed and lifted her feet so that he could take the remaining piece off. She rubbed her legs together at the feeling. She was naked… on Adrien Agreste’s bed, and he was softly kissing up her right leg. He slowly crawled up her body, pressing kisses on both legs, switching back and forth. He reached her knees and his hands joined in, sliding up her calves and then his fingers curled under her knee and started to bend them, spreading her thighs apart slowly.  


Marinette let out a breath and covered her face in embarrassment. She felt his hand twisted around and smooth down her inner thigh gently pushing her knees to the side.  


“You are so beautiful,” he whispered softly and then very lightly ran this thumb down soft wet lips of her sex. Her legs shook from effort not to close them. She was nervous and everything he was doing was new and unexpected. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do. His thumb ran across her entrance, spreading the evidence of her desire across her already slick folds. Her hips rocked at the attention, but it wasn’t until he ran the pad of his thumb across her clit that made her buckle and moan loudly.  


He smiled and gazed up at her face. She was biting down on her fist with her eyes closed and her chest heaving at every breath. He wanted to hear more of her moans, to hear her voice fill up the empty corners of his room. Kissing down her inner thigh, he slipped himself down to between her legs. Her heavenly scent increased around her core, and he wondered if she always smelled this good. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around each thigh and then nuzzled his nose into the wet curls of her mound. He inhaled deeply making her whimper softly.  


“What are you doing?” she asked, her voice obviously showing her nerves.  


“Drowning in you,” he whispered. “In the feel of your soft skin, in the scent and the taste of your desire for me.” He opened his mouth and ran the flat of his tongue from the bottom of her entrance all the way up to flick the tip of his tongue across her clit. She threw her head back and cried out sharply, her back arching and her hips jerked at the little touch. “I want to drown in the sounds you make as I please you.”  


He licked her again and she jerked her hips again. Marinette was not trying to fight him, but every little lick and kiss he pressed against her clit was so shocking that made her move. “Adrien, slow down. I’mmmm…ah!” she rocked her hips as he lightly pinched her with his lips. She huffed out a breath as he released her and slipped his tongue between her labia and inside of her. She thrust up and knew what she wanted, so badly did she want him inside of her.  


“Adrien, I need you,” she told him in a rushed breath, and then gasped as he circled the tip of his tongue around her. “Oh, that’s good,” she hummed. She lifted her legs and perched her heel on both of his shoulders, wanting to spread her legs wider apart, getting that feeling of him licking and kissing her focused where she needed him. He laid his tongue over her clit and started to rock up and down and she moaned, pushing against his mouth.  


“Ahhh, yeah. don’t stop that,” she told him and then reached out and twisted her fingers into his hair pulling slightly. “Ah, ah!” she cried out a shuddering release. And then pushed him away urgently, “Stop, stop.”  


Adrien didn’t stop but moved on to a different spot, smearing the wetness covering his chin and mouth along her thigh and then licking and sucking the flavor away and trying to leave more spots along her flesh.  


“Adrien, Condom,” she implored. He could feel his body start to shake again. He had never climaxed so much in one day in his life. It was shocking to find that he still had the need to do so again. His cock was as hard as ever, straining red and already dripping. He wanted to be inside of her so badly, and her deep needy voice spurred him on.  


“Right, um,” he said and crawled out of his bed and small cabinet between the bed and desk. He began to shuffle things around with urgency trying to remember where he put them.  


“You do still have them, right?”  


“Yeah, yeah. I know I do,” he slammed the first door closed and then went through the next. _Nothing!_ He closed it and went to the next. “I just don’t remember where.”  


“Seriously?!” She twisted around to sit up and looked around. “Would they be in a box or something?” Opening up the first door beneath his trophies, she saw a box sitting on one of the bottom shelves.  


“Oh My God, what is this?”  


Adrien turned around to see her lifting a rectangle box with the lid open with her hand pinching her nose and her arm stretched out in disgust. He walked over and saw moldy goat cheese in it.  


“Ugh, sorry. That’s Plagg’s.” He took it from her and closed the lid. Marinette watched him walk across his room and drop the cheese as far away from them as possible. She enjoyed the view of him walking back naked and hard. He smiled after catching her gaze and kept it while he crawled onto the bed towards her.  


“Where were we?” He kissed her shoulder and started to move down her back.  


“Condom,” she reminded him. “As much as I love all this foreplay, I really, really want you inside of me.”  


“Right,” he pulled away from her trying to get his mind to remember. “I got it!” He jumped out of bed and ran around to his bathroom. The light turned on and she heard him shuffling around. Feeling cold, she twisted around and found the top of his sheets. Standing up, she untucked them and pulled them back to slip inside.  


“Found them,” Adrien declared. The light turned off and he walked back in triumph. “I remember finding them in my pocket getting ready to take a shower and I…” he stopped as he found her sitting up half covered in his bedsheets.  


She flushed and bashfully pulled the covers up to hide her chest. “I hope you don’t mind?”  


“Mind?” he said astonished. He walked up to the side of the bed and quickly slipped in next to her. He cupped her face to bring her eyes up at his. “Who would mind having a beautiful woman naked in their bed?”  


She blushed and then laughed softly. “What if I wasn’t naked?”  


“Then I would remedy that,” he joked, earning him an eye roll. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips. “You could wear anything you wanted if it meant I could have you here in my bed every night.” His lips trailed down her jaw and to her neck. “Seeing you there, looking so comfortable in my bed, I was stunned with happiness.” He opened his mouth and latched on to her neck, sucking softly.  


“Geez, I was cold,” she said, making him laugh.  


“Let me warm you up then,” he murmured against her neck.  


Wrapping his arm around her waist, Adrien pulled her down under the sheets with him before ducking completely under them. She laughed as he peppered kisses all over her breasts. “Having fun?” she joked, making him grunt in response. He rolled her over onto her back and pulled her legs around his hips as he settled above her. His mouth latched onto her left nipple, licking and teasing it as his hands ran up and down her thighs, up the side of her body to cup both of her breasts in his hands.  


Marinette squirmed beneath him, her hands running up and down his back and finger clawing into his hair as he kissed and licked her heated flesh. “Adrien, please,” she begged and used her legs to pull his hips forward, pressing the length of him where she needed him most. He moaned softly and rocked his hip against her, grinding the hardness of him against her soft wet folds. His hand reached down and grabbed her thigh and he popped his head out from under the blankets to look at her.  


“Think you can get off like this?” He asked as he moved his hips to run the length of him over and over her clit.  


“But,” she panted and let out a little moan as he hit her the right way. Her own hips started to join in. Planting her free foot on the bed, she helped to increase the pressure against her.  


“We only have two condoms, Marinette. If I can get you off in other ways, to make the night last longer, we should.”  


She nodded. He watched her as they moved together. Her beautiful midnight black hair spilling across his pillow, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips open releasing soft little moans of pleasure. The pleasure he was causing. He was doing this to her. His Lady. He released her thigh and she tightened it around his hip. He cradled her face and cupped her jaw to pull her lips up for a kiss. She complied, giving him the sweet taste of her mouth. He could feel the hard tips of her breast tickle his chest as they moved. He dropped his hand and palmed it, squeezing the sweetly curved mound.  


Marinette broke the kiss with her hand tightly in his hair. “Adrien, please. I want more, please.” She pleaded and he nodded, because how could he ever say no to his Lady. He reached over and grabbed the first square. He looked at it with one side of the wrapper silver and the other clear showing him a blue colored condom held within. He turned to her one last time and kissed her. It was quick but still heated. He leaned back slightly looking at it. He had to put one on a cucumber in class, but right now with a naked woman beneath him begging as she rubbed her wet waiting pussy against his erection, he was struggling with even how to open it.  


“Just rip it open,” she urged, showing her impatience. He put the corner between his teeth and pulled. The square opened without issue and he moved up to his knees to put it on. He glanced at Marinette and saw that she was watching, waiting. He blushed because he didn’t want to look foolish in front of her. He dropped the wrapper to the side and placed it on the tip of his cock. Pinching it, he was able to roll it on without a hiccup. He smiled pleased with himself. He looked at Marinette with his wide smile and she granted him one of her own with a little shake of the head. He crawled over her and kissed her again. Her arms instantly wrapped around his shoulders as did her legs around his hips.  


“Ready?”  


She nodded, “Unbelievably so.”  


He nodded. His hand gripped her hip and he hesitated. “Tell me if it hurts or anything, okay?”  


“I will,” she said softly. He moved his knee up under her leg so he could run the tip down her labia and he could feel the dip into her entrance.  


“Adrien,” she whispered nervously. He was actually relieved that she sounded nervous too.  


‘Yeah?” He asked when she didn’t say anything.  


“I…” she hesitated. “I love you,” she breathed almost soundlessly. He smiled brightly. His whole face brightened and he leaned down and kissed her. He slipped his arm around her and hugged her tightly.  


He pulled back and nuzzled his nose against hers. “I love you too Marinette. So much,” he replied, earning him an adorable heart stopping smile.  


“I’m going to push okay?” He warned her, over and over again he wanted that validation that she was okay with this. That they were really going to become one tonight. He pulled his body up so that he was on his elbows and he slowly rocked his hips up.  


“Ah,” she softly moaned as he slipped the tip of his cock in.  


“Did that hurt?” he asked and she shook her head.  


Even this much was making his head swim. He was inside of her, making love to his lady. He pushed in deeper and her hips rocked up forcing him halfway. She moaned, her fingernails curling into his shoulders. He looked at her face for any sign of pain or objection but saw nothing, so he moved again and slipped all the way.  


She cried out, her body convulsed around him making him shudder and moan as she tightly squeezed him from within. Her head tucked into his chest as her nails bit into his skin while breathing heavily.  


“Marinette, did you just…” he asked unsure.  


“Shut up,” she told him clearly embarrassed. She was hiding in his chest but he could clearly see the blush spreading across to her ears and down her neck.  


“That is so hot,” he grinned.  


She whimpered. “I don’t think that is normal.”  


He laughed. “I don’t really care. How many people can say that they orgasmed during their first time? And I can say I got you off just sticking it in,” he gloated earning him a punch in the ribs. “Ow!”  


She put her head back on the bed and glared at him. “Let’s see if you can do that again once the heat is over,” she dared. “Then you can prance around with your big cock.”  


He grinned at her. “You think it’s big?”  


“Oh my God!” She groaned as she covered his face with her hands. “Just move already!” He chuckled and kissed her hands causing her to move them to the side.  


“Yes, My Lady,” he purred and pulled back slowly and thrust back in. Her legs tightened around him but she fought back the sound from her. He did it again and her lips pressed together as her eyes closed tightly.  


“Don’t be angry, please let me hear your voice,” he pouted as he started to pull back for a longer stroke. He pushed back in and her jaw fell open letting go of a little moan. He did that several more times, enjoying the feeling of her wrapping around him each time he nearly slips out.  


“Faster,” she demanded and he complied. The increased tempo shorted his movements but it was working for her. Her arms and legs tightened around him, and her voice mewling at every thrust. The problem is that it was working for him too.  


“Harder,” she moaned as she thrust her hips up at a downward stroke burying himself so deep that he came, her own body shuddering beneath him. He groaned and stilled all movement, keeping himself deeply inside of her as he spilled his seed into the rubber. As soon as the orgasm released him, he panted. “I’m sorry.”  


“For what?” she said breathlessly.  


“That was too quick, wasn’t it?” He asked unsure.  


Marinette blinked trying to think. “I don’t know. I mean it felt good. We both came. That’s all that matters, right?”  


“Yeah,” Adrien said with relief. “So then you are good? Feeling good and everything?”  


She nodded and then her face flushed. “But, um, can you still continue?” She asked. Normally he would say no. After the day he had, this would be what number six? He would be spent, more than exhausted, yet as he regained his breath and looked down at his lover, he found that he could still perform.  


“Yeah, but we would have to use the last condom.”  


She nodded quickly. “I think it’s worth it.” He smiled and agreed. Leaning back slightly, he reached down to hold the condom on as he pulled out. A soft little whimper escaped her lips as he left her, but it had to be done. Sitting back, he pulled the used condom off and tied it up. He leaned over and tossed it in the waste bin and then picked up the other where he noticed it. A red stain on his fingers.  


He looked at it as if it were some foreign unrecognizable thing. And then his eyes drifted over to her. Her thighs were together as she waited. He moved his hand to her knee and she let him spread her thighs.  


“You’re bleeding,” he said alarmed.  


Confused, she curled up to see but then reached down to touch herself. She came away with blood on her fingers. She immediately rolled off the bed. “I’m so sorry!” she cried and ran into the bathroom. The door shut behind her but he slid off and walked over. He wanted to walk in but hesitated. His concern for her did make him knock though.  


“Marinette,” he called out with a soft knock. “May I come in?”  


“Ah, just a minute,” she called out. “Um, May I use your shower?”  


“Of course,” he said and his hand gripped the door to go in but he didn’t. She was embarrassed and he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable, so he returned to the bed and only saw a small spot of blood. Still, he went to his closet and changed his sheets out. However, once he was done, she still wasn’t out.  


He walked over and cracked open the door. The water was still running, muffled slightly from a body blocking it. He knocked at the clear door leading to his shower and bath. When there was no response, he walked in. Marinette was cleaning her inner thigh and she twisted around in surprise when he walked in.  


“Adrien!”  


“Sorry, I got worried.” He walked over with concern in his eyes while Marinette felt foolish. He reached over and took her hand. “Are you okay?”  


She flushed and was thankful that water was masking her tears. “I’m sorry. I panicked because I thought maybe… maybe it was my…. My um… normal cycle, because it felt so good and I didn’t feel any pain. I was so humiliated.”  


“And?” he asked and she shook her head.  


“No. Um it was different than normal,” she informed him.  


“Then I did hurt you,” he stated sadly as his thumb caressed her knuckles.  


“No!” she shouted adamantly. “You didn’t. It felt good. It felt really, really good.”  


He nodded but the concern didn’t get completely wiped away. “So long as you are okay. We were both virgins. There is nothing to be ashamed of.” He stepped into the stream and hugged her. The water was steaming hot, and it felt good running down his body. He twisted so that the water hit between them.  


“I’m so sorry,” she apologized again and he squeezed her tightly.  


“Don’t be. This whole night I was jumping from nervous to embarrassed to scared to horny every five minutes,” Adrien confessed causing her to laugh. Hearing her beautiful laugh made him smile. He rested his cheek on top of her head.  


“Do you know what time it is?”  


“A little after three,” he informed her. He had looked at the clock several times while she was away, every minute was like agony for him.  


“What time did you come over to my place?”  


“I left at 11 after I figured everyone would be asleep, except for you apparently. You were still up drawing when I landed on your balcony.”  


She leaned away to look up at him. “You know I’m a night owl.”  


He nodded. “That’s why I thought it was still okay. I was still worried you would catch me before I finished.”  


She grinned, “I did catch you.”  


He shrugged. “Eh, at the end. I think I still got the desired effect.”  


“Well I’m here naked in your arms taking a shower with you so I think your plan worked really well,” she commented.  


“Yes, thank you. I find it funny how you like to mention your naked body as if I needed the reminder. I’m doing my best to be a gentleman and not simply ogle and fondle your breasts all night.”  


She laughed and slid her hands down his back and grabbed his ass. “Does this mean I can’t do that to you?” She grinned and squeezed.  


He smiled. “You have my permission to grab my ass whenever, wherever and however long you want.”  


Her humorous laugh fell into a smirk and she licked her lips. “What about this?” She moved to the front and cupped his groin. He hissed and was lifted up to his toes as she stroked down his length and cupped his sack.  


“We might get in trouble or thrown out of some places, but yeah. Anytime,” he mumbled.  


She looked up at him and she still wanted him. She bit her lip and ran her hand up his shaft. “Do…do you still want to continue?”  


He swallowed and looked down at her. “I think the answer is in your hand.”  


Marinette slipped her hand around his neck and lifted herself up on the tip of her toes. Adrien leaned down meeting her halfway. Her lips pressed fully against his, her breath puffed against his as she parted her mouth and kissed him again. She kept her hand between them, languidly stroking him, the water running down their bodies creating some friction. She wrapped fingers around his arousal and ran her thumb over the little opening at the tip. He groaned into her mouth.  


“This time next year, I’m going to be on the pill,” she told him randomly.  


“Pill? What?” he said, not completely thinking with his brain at the moment.  


She smiled at him and stoked down making him close his eyes. She leaned up and whispered into his ear, “Birth Control. Wouldn’t it be nice, Adrien? To spin me around, lift me up, push me against the wall and bury yourself inside of me?” She never increased her speed, keeping the teasing up seeing how far she could go. “Would you do it, Adrien? Would you do me against the cold tile wall? Burn me up from the inside out?”  


He growled and stepped back. He shut the water off, bent down and literally threw her over his shoulder. She playfully yelled as he rushed out of the bathroom and back into his room. He threw her back down onto his bed with her laughing. Until he went to his knees and dragged his tongue up her slit.  


“Hmm,” she hummed and her legs opened up wider. He took it slower this time, remembering what she said before. He slipped his tongue within her, licking off the remaining drips of water from every little possible location. Soon her unique flavor covered her, and her hips started to move against him. He wrapped his arms around thighs so that he wouldn’t lose all his work building her up. Her voice started to sing in time with the flick of his tongue, and she cried out as she climaxed, thrusting her hips against his face and clinging to the new bed sheets.  


He did not wait this time. He found the condom, ripped it open and put it on. She was still catching her breath as he positioned himself at her entrance and drove up into her. Marinette moaned loudly, her back arched clear off the bed, her head rolled back and her hands flew over her head as he joined their bodies. She felt so good around him, even with the covering. He pulled her to the edge of the mattress, planted his left knee on the lower bed frame and his right foot on the ground and thrust again making her voice her approval. She was so wet and willing, her body accepted him with ease, hugging him tightly at every entry.  


“Ah, Ha, ha,” she panted noisily with her hands grabbing a pillow overhead. Her breasts bounced enticingly in front of him, those dark little tips dancing underneath him. He leaned down and her legs moved to wrap around him. His thrusts turned to rutting, grinding against her as he took her flesh into his mouth and sucked.  


“Adrien,” she called out and reached out for him. He dragged his tongue over her nipple and up towards her neck and bit her lightly. She rolled her hips up towards him and he dropped his forehead on the bed between her neck and shoulder and his tempo increased. He was close; he could feel it.  


“Just a little more. Oh, God. Adrien,” she cried out and he slammed against her. The wet slap of their bodies echoed with the sound of her voice until she found what she was seeking and cried out clenching around him. He groaned and rocked a few more times knowing he could finally let go and then stilled as he spilled within her.  


They both panted heavily, unmoving. Several moments past before she shifted her legs off of him. At that cue, he reached down and pulled out. He took care of the trash before lying next to her. Marinette rolled to his side and cuddled up next to him. Smiling, he slipped his arm under her head and held her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my contribution to the MLB sin bin because that is going to consume much of the story from this point on. 
> 
> I had to break up the chapters in odd places, so the next one will start right where this one left off. Cheers, AB


	13. Night 1 - Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small torturous break before class starts.

“I love you,” he whispered and kissed the top of her head.  


She nuzzled her cheek on his shoulder and softly smiled. “I love you too.”  


He sighed. “We could probably get about three hours of sleep before class starts.”  


She groaned. “That was an evil thing to say. Is that the kind of boyfriend you are going to be, telling me horror stories of truth?”  


Adrien snorted. “Or we can take a private jet to Florence, and I will buy you the entire spring line from Gucci.”  


“Ooo,” she pushed herself up to move on top of him, “keep talking dirty to me, Agreste and you’ll never get to sleep.”  


“Is that a promise?” He lightly dragged his fingertips up her arms.  


She hummed in reply and tucked her head under his chin. “What if we call in sick today?”  


“I’d have an in-home visit from a doctor who would clear me before school could even start. Then I’d have a lecture from my Father if he was available. If he wasn’t, Natalie would lecture me on the way to school and then Father would schedule time to lecture me later,” he told her.  


She popped her head up with a skeptical look. “Seriously?”  


“Oh yeah. I told Natalie I wanted a day off because I felt off. I wanted a day off, and I ended up having a three-hour therapy session after I went to school.”  


“I’m so sorry,” she said sincerely. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He reached up and cupped the back of her head scratching lightly.  


“I’m used to it. He’s…” he looked off and smiled sadly. “He’s doing the best he can.”  


She nuzzled her nose behind his ear. She wished she could say something, something that could help him, but there was nothing. The loss of his mother obviously hit his father something fierce and Adrien saw that. He was more patient and understanding than anyone she ever knew.  


A grumble erupted between their stomachs. Marinette lifted up off of him and looked down at his stomach and then up at him blushing. She giggled. “Want a cupcake?  


“I was thinking a sandwich but then a cupcake would be nice.”  


She rolled off him to slip under the covers. “I can offer you only the cupcake.”  


“No problem. I’ll go downstairs and make one. Do you want one?”  


The sound of food actually made her mouth water. “Really? What if someone wakes up?”  


“Then I will return with no sandwiches,” he said sadly. “That would be going outside my diet plan and they will take it away.”  


“Geez, no wonder you eat everything I give you as Chat. I bought you two passionfruit danishes but I wasn’t able to give them to you.”  


“Sorry, but thank you for thinking of me.” He leaned over and pecked her lips with his.  


As he headed to his closet for some pants, Marinette spoke up, “I’ll take one.” Adrien stopped and turned back to her. “A sandwich. I would like one.”  


He smiled brightly and then bowed down. “Anything for you, My Lady.” He disappeared and came back wearing grey pajama pants. He snuck over and kissed her once more before heading to the kitchen, and Marinette was alone. She sighed and sunk down into the warm bedding. She took a deep sigh and was blessed with his scent. She rolled over to her stomach to bury her face into his pillow and breathed in deep.  


“How are you doing, Marinette?” Tikki flew down surprising her.  


She jumped for two reasons. The first being that she was caught doing something embarrassing. The second that someone spoke to her who wasn’t Adrien. All she needed was for someone in the household finding her naked in his bed.  


She twisted around making sure that she was covered from the chest down. “I’m actually doing really good. I feel like I could go through the day without thinking about sex.”  


Tikki smiled. “That’s great Marinette. This is your first true heat, so the connection may be young enough to where you won’t be driven by the need for the full three days.”  


“That would be wonderful,” she commented and then blushed. “Though would it be terrible to admit that this night alone makes up for all the trouble it caused?”  


“Of course not. I’m happy for you, Marinette. The longer you hold the miraculous the stronger the connection will be. Having Chat by your side will definitely make things easier,” Tikki explained.  


Marinette grinned happily. She was overflowing with joy and contentment. “Do you really think he will stay with me? I mean he may only be with me because I’m offering sex.”  


Adrien stood behind the skateboard ramp by the bed eavesdropping. He was looking down at the sandwiches sadly. He panicked a little hearing her talking to someone but then heard the bell-like voice of her Kwami. He was going to walk right on in when he heard her ask if he would stay with her.  


“If that was the kind of person you thought he was, I don’t think you would have fallen in love with him.” Tikki countered and rightfully so. What did he do to make her think he would love her and leave her?  


He didn’t hear her sigh. “I think I’m simply scared, Tikki. I’m scared that once all this is over, the dream will shatter and I would only have myself to blame. “  


“Marinette, you have done nothing wrong. Even if you were not being influenced by the miraculous. You have nothing to be ashamed of by being physical with Chat. It would be the same if you wanted to be with Luka or Nathaniel or any other person. No one has the right to shame you for your decisions.”  


While Adrien didn’t like Tikki encouraging Marinette to be with others, she was right, but it would be over his dead body.  


A delicate little sniff sounded from her. “I know you are right, and I’m not going to give up. I want to be with him. I always have. I’m not going to give up this chance by breaking up with him in fear of breaking up. How stupid would that be.”  


He smiled, swallowing a laugh.  


“I’ll have to hope to keep his interest with something other than my body once everything is over.”  


He shook his head. He didn’t understand where she got all this doubt from. He’s been in love with her for two years as Ladybug, so why after living his dream would he want to give it up? The only thing he could do now was prove his love to her over and over again with as much over the top eye-rolling sentiments he could think of.  


He walked back to his door and made a slightly louder sound closing it. Tikki was mid-sentence reassuring her when they both became aware of his presence. As soon as he came to view, Marinette was alone lying in bed covered from the chin down.  


“Your midnight snack is served, My Lady,” he bowed down and presented a sandwich filled with several kinds of sliced meat and cheese.  


“Do you want to go to the couch and eat it?” she offered. “That way we don’t get crumbs on the bed.”  


“Brilliant as always,” he agreed. She smiled and shook her head as she moved out of bed. He stopped breathing for a moment upon seeing her, a tone lean body with elegant curves and perfect round lush breasts. Even though he knew she was gorgeous due to the skin tight suit, seeing her like this was heart stopping. She bent down and he twisted his head curiously. He watched her grab her clothes and stopped her.  


“Wait, you’re getting dressed?” His voice a little panicked.  


She smiled. “Yes, Adrien. I’m not one to walk around naked even in my own room.”  


“Okay, hold on though.” He set the food down and ran over to his closet. He grabbed the first shirt he found which was a black tee and came back. “Please?”  


She looked at him confused but obliged. She pulled the shirt over her head and it fell down high at her thighs. It hugged her breasts and it was a little short given the fact that she wasn’t wearing underwear but would work. She looked up at him and blushed.  


“I’m guessing you like this?”  


He groaned. “How could I not?” He walked over and kissed her; a surprised squeak sounded from her but the act was not unwanted. Then he leaned down and found the bare skin of her thigh and slid up to grope her ass. The ease of access was not lost on her but she still let out a throaty little moan as he showed his appreciation for the compromise. He squeezed and fondled her as their kiss intensified and it wasn’t long before his fingers slipped between her legs and found her wet.  


Marinette broke the kiss breathing heavily. “I thought we were going to eat.”  


“Sorry,” he mumbled and brought his hands up back over her butt and up her back under the shirt. He softly kissed her neck as she leaned up against him loving the firm touch of his hands.  


“Adrien, are you sure you don’t have any more condoms?”  


He sighed, a deep mournful one. “Damn it,” he pulled his hands away. “I don’t. Trust me I wouldn’t hide something like that at a time like this.”  


She nodded and instantly felt the loss as he stepped back. Taking a deep breath to calm herself as well, she reached over for the food and smiled up at him as she offered the food in a gesture of conciliation. They proceeded to the couch as she took the first bite.  


“Hmm,” she sounded. “This is good,” she announced.  


“It’s hard to screw up a sandwich,” he joked making her elbow him. Once they reached the couch, he sat down, lifted his arm and she sat down next to him, her legs swept to the side beside her and he dropped his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged, not liking that and leaning forward making his arm fall so it would curl around her back and his hand resting on her hip.  


“Comfortable?” she asked and he nodded giving her hip a little caress. “I wasn’t trying to criticize your skills, Agreste. Merely stating that I was hungrier than I thought,” she explained before taking another bite.  


He grinned and mumbled, “That seems to be the theme for tonight.”  


She snorted with a mouth full of food. Once she swallowed, she replied, “That’s terrible. Please don’t become like Alya.”  


“What does Alya do?”  


“Ever since she slept with Nino, she is constantly talking dirty. I mean I don’t mind it sometimes, but almost everything she says has some sort of sexual undertone nowadays. Does Nino do that?”  


Adrien laughed and shook his head. “No,” he said muffled. “Nino told me they took things further and yeah I’ve seen hickeys and such on him, but we don’t talk about it. You two do?”  


“I know more about Nino than I ever wanted to,” she admitted. “If you ever need ammunition against him, I could tell you a lot of his quirks in bed.”  


He laughed loudly and then coughed as he choked a little. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Thanks for the offer, but I should be good. The other guys already rag on him but he simply smiles at them saying nothing. He’s sleeping with the second-best looking girl in the school. He doesn’t have any worries or concerns.”  


They fell into silence as they quietly ate and Adrien grew antsy when she didn’t pick up the cue.  


Finally, he had to ask, “Aren’t you going to ask who the best-looking girl in school is?”  


Marinette smiled. “Nope.”  


He groaned making her laugh. “You know what, I am curious,” she amended.  


“Really?” he asked with a hopeful smile.  


“Yeah,” she lifted up her sandwich and lifted up the bread. “What kind of mustard is this? This completely makes the sandwich.”  


He whimpered.  


“Since when do you need prompting to compliment me, Kitty?”  


He hmphed. “Why do you think it’s you?”  


“It better be after the big deal you are making out of it,” she accused.  


“Things like this can’t be blurted out, they need to have the proper setup and delivery. Such a great opportunity gone,” he said wistfully.  


“Gosh, Adrien. I didn’t mean to rob you of the joy of saying something nice. I mean you are so handsome and kind. Just seeing you smile lights up my whole day, and knowing that I took away the chance to see your gorgeous smile, well I don’t know what I’m going to do!”  


“Yeah, okay. I get it.” He pouted.  


She twisted around, lifted her leg and moved to straddle his lap. “Don’t be sad, Kitty. You know I love all the pretty things you say, no matter how cheesy they are.”  


His hands slipped over her smooth thighs absentmindedly. He looked up at her with big dopey green eyes. “You do?”  


She smiled. “Yeah I do. Do you want to know a secret?”  


“Alright,” he prompted.  


She leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Chat Noir always made Ladybug’s heart race when he did all those romantic things.” She sat back with a large smile and took another bite. He sat there blushing with a large goofball smile and Marinette noticed he was empty handed.  


She covered her mouth with her hand and spoke around her bite, “Where’s your sandwich?”  


“Gone.”  


Marinette gave him a closed-lipped smile as she chewed. She had a little left, maybe three bites worth and held it out to him. He shook his head but she offered again. He licked his lips and took a small bite.  


“I like sharing food with you,” she confessed. “Like at dinner.” She took a large bite and then held out the last bite to him. He smiled widely thinking of their dinner before the dance. It was the highlight of the evening, so he remembered it in great detail. He opened his mouth allowing her to place the food between his lips. Marinette leaned back, way back towards the coffee table reaching for their dessert. He felt her squeeze him for support, so he quickly grabbed her hips to help.  


She glanced over at him when his hands reached up and grabbed her under the shirt and smiled, having caught him staring at the fun bits. She purposely lifted both her arms over her head and felt his grip on her tightened. The strength of his grip made things low in her belly tighten. She felt the shirt lift up above her pelvic line and heard him groan softly. Her fingers took the nearest cupcake. She was about to roll up when she felt his thumbs run down the side of her pussy.  


She gasped and she jerked up in fear of losing her balance. Whether Adrien noticed or not, it didn’t distract him from his goal. His hand twisted around so that his fingers curled underneath her and started to rub.  


“Ah,” she gasped and sat up. The action made his fingers sink in making her hunched over, placing her forehead on his shoulder. He stroked up and over the slick wet lips around her entrance, skimming her clit every now and again.  


“Are you going to feed me?” he asked as he moved two of his fingers back in. She moaned loudly in his ear as her hips rocked forward, forcing his hand deeper inside of her. “You made these same sounds at dinner that night. That’s why I couldn’t stop feeding you. All I wanted was to hear you make more of these soft little moans you're making right now.”  


He slipped his hand in and out to tease her. She sat up and he looked up at her with molten green eyes filled with want. She bit her lip as he rubbed his fingers within her. Her hips rocked forward slightly trying to drive his hand dipper inside of her. She plunged two fingers into the cupcake and ripped out an overly frosted bite. His hand thrust into her shallowly and pushed the heel of his hand against her clit. She groaned and held the bite over towards his mouth. He opened his mouth as he played with her, but she held it back slightly.  


“So do you want to eat?” she lightly touched his lip with the frosting, “Or do you want to eat.” She leaned back and let her fingers drift down. His hand stilled as she smeared the frosted cake at her folds.  


Adrien twisted around, hooking his arm around her waist and threw her onto the couch. She laughed as she landed on the soft cushions but then moaned as his face disappeared between her legs. She tossed the remaining cupcake over to the coffee table and licked the sugar off her fingers, recognizing the taste as her father’s recipe. It was not a good thing to be thinking about one’s parents while making love to their boyfriend. Thankfully, said boyfriend’s tongue was a delightful distraction.  


She moved her left leg up on the back of the couch letting him wrap his arm around it . She bit her lip and lifted her right leg up to brace upon his shoulder. His tongue was licking up and around her clit slowly building up the burn. It felt so good, making her hips rock against him and her voice spilled from her lips in appreciation. He reached up and cupped her breast over the black shirt as she began to tense. She sunk her fingers into his hair. He lapped his tongue up mimicking his hero’s name sake. Her climax hit her hard, her hips jerking away into the couch, body convulsing as she cried out. Adrien slowly started to kiss up her body and she let go of his hair. His hands pushing the black shirt up her body until he shoved it off over her head. His lips met hers once unclothed. They made out for a while, but every moment was getting more difficult with Adrien’s hard-on constantly reminding her they couldn’t use it. She badly wanted to shove his pants off and have him drive that big, hard….  


“I should probably be going,” she announced while Adrien was nibbling at her neck.  


“Wh…” he pulled up his mind obviously in a haze, “Wait. What? Why?”  


“It’s nearly morning. I’m sure my parents are already up by now. What time do you normally wake up?”  


“Six.”  


Marinette made a sour face. “Why so early? Class starts at 8:30.”  


He smiled. “Forty minutes in the gym dictated by my personal trainer. Twenty minutes to shower and get dressed. Breakfast is served exactly at 7 and I’m ‘not to be a minute late’.” He said as if he had heard it a thousand times. “During breakfast Father will talk to me about company business. Current news that may affect Gabriel and his thoughts are on what should be done. This can last anywhere from ten minutes to an hour depending on his mood and the situation. Once that is done Natalie updates me on my schedule for the day. Then off to school.”  


She blinked astonished at his packed schedule so early in the day. “This is every day?”  


“Yes.”  


“Even on weekends?”  


“Yes,” he repeated.  


“It’s no wonder you are so chipper every morning, even if we stayed up late. You do more in two hours than I do in 8!”  


He laughed. “It’s not so bad once you get used to it. And it’s become so routine that I feel bad if I skip the gym, and no matter what I’m doing, I’m ravenous by 7:05.”  


“Like a well-oiled machine, huh?”  


He chuckled but it wasn’t a happy sound. “Exactly the way he likes it. A well-oiled emotionless machine of the Gabriel brand.”  


“Adrien, I didn’t mean it that way,” she comforted.  


“I know,” he whispered softly and then sighed. He put his head down so that he rested high on her chest. “I kept waiting for something to change after Mom left. I knew he was mourning as much as I was. But even after a year, I accepted the fact that mom was gone. I still miss her like crazy, but it’s like Father’s heart literally died with her. He’s more like my boss now. I don’t hate my father. I simply stopped waiting for him to return.”  


Marinette wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him tightly. She felt tears fall from her eyes for him. Even though he has probably already cried and for so many reasons. She kissed the top of his head which prompted him to look up at her. He smiled gently at her tears and reached up to wipe them away.  


“You are the warmest person in the house at the moment. Can you really blame me for wanting to keep you here?”  


She snorted which was followed by a sob. “I would if I could. I would stay with you every night and throughout all the days.”  


“Would you wake up with me at six?”  


She laughed and shook her head. “That would be pushing it.” He laughed with her knowing that would be her answer. “But,” she added,” You’d get wake up with me probably latched onto you with my drooling sleeping face on your pillow.”  


“That sounds awesome. Marry me,” he declared as he hugged her tightly.  


She laughed. “Keep asking, Agreste. Maybe one day you’ll get an answer.”  


“I’m going to hold you to that,” he declared. “but maybe you’ll say yes to taking another shower with me before you go? I’m sure you are as sticky as I am.”  


“That I can do.”  


Happy that he had a few more moments with her, they left for the shower. She gathered her clothes before heading in much to his dismay. She ran her hand on the edge of the tub while Adrien got the water to temperature.  


“Do you ever use this?”  


He turned around to see what she was referring to. “Not in a while. Sometimes I will if I need to soak after a bad battle or even a workout, but it’s not normal.”  


She sat on the edge and looked in. Even while visiting his place, she never felt bold enough to look around his bathroom. She did her business, washed her hands and came back out. So now that she could, she peered inside and saw over a dozen jets and even led lighting. She shook her head. Why would anyone need lights in the tub?  


“Did you want to use it?”  


“Yes, but we don’t have the time,” she immediately answered but stood up, wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled them both into the shower stream. She leaned her head back to let the water run down her face, her neck and between their bodies. Adrien watched the streams of water trail down her skin and leaned to lick one of the trails curving around her neck. His teeth dragged down her neck and she felt him bite down over her pulse. She hummed in delight and pulled her head to the side with her hand reaching up to cradle his head. She swung him around so that he would have more of the water and he pulled back to let it fall over his head. She found the bottle of shampoo and lifted it up.  


“You first?” she offered and then he countered. “Together?”  


She grinned and dropped a pool of shampoo in each other’s hands. It was silly and clumsy but they managed to get their hair washed with lots of laughs and quick catches of stray suds almost falling into their eyes. Marinette washed hers out first then he did his. They traded off putting in the conditioner and she was pleasantly surprised at how much she enjoyed his fingers in her hair. Though it wasn’t nearly as exciting as the body wash.  


He eagerly wanted to wash her first but she stopped him. “No, I want to do it. Gimme,” she ordered and he mournfully gave her the soapy pouf ball. He watched her as she purposely lathered up her breasts. “Turn around,” she commanded.  


“I can’t even watch?” he pouted but did as he was told. A second later, he gasped as Marinette pressed her soap covered breasts on his back. He had to brace himself against the wall as she ran the soft flesh up and down his back. She also used her hands, reaching higher up, across his shoulders and down his arms. She sunk down, running those soft mounds over the curve of his butt and her hands ran down his legs to his feet.  


“Turn around.”  


He never spun around so fast. She was applying more soap to her chest leaving them a cloud of bubbles. He was embarrassingly hard as he stood there waiting, but it did not stop her, and this time he got to watch. She stepped up to him and hugged him. Her face came into view and he saw the crimson staining her cheeks.  


The first thought that came to mind was how completely adorable she was. The second thought didn’t come at all as she moved the soft malleable flesh down his stomach and barely skimmed the tip of his cock. She slid back up to her full height and then came her hands, swiping some of the soap up to spread across his chest, fingers playfully circling his nipples before moving up to his shoulders. She went up to her tiptoes to reach more of his chest with her own. Her hands dragged down his biceps. He lifted his hands wanting to meet up with her hands but found himself wrapping around her.  


She leaned up and kissed him and he was more than happy to hug her tightly to keep her there. She wiggled her body against his, her soapy wet tight body sliding back and forth. The suds covering her sex frothy from her curls rubbed against his straining shaft. All he wanted to do was plunge his length between her folds again. But the slippery minx had other ideas as she slowly dropped down and slipped his cock between her soft plump breasts.  


He groaned out loud and his knees almost gave out. He widened his stance as Marinette pushed her breasts together to engulf the length of him between them. He looked down to only see the red tip of his head peeking out. Then she moved, sliding him out and back down. His hips thrust forward as soon as she moved up and she lost her balance.  


“Oof.” She fell on her butt.  


And on cue, Adrien freaked. “Are you okay?! I’m so sorry.” He helped her up and looked at her butt for damage.  


She waved him off. “It’s fine. The position was very difficult to hold, so I don’t think I would have lasted that long.”  


“Um, I can sit or um…”  


“Next time, okay? We’ll figure it out. But this time you’ll have to settle,” she said and before he could ask what he was settling for, she pulled him into the water stream and kissed him. Her hands went everywhere and he was so lightheaded that he couldn’t keep up. The next moment, he was shoved against the cold tile wall and she was going down and took him into her mouth with gusto.  


“Fff… uuughh,” he cried out. “You call this settling?”  


Her reply was in the form of a pinch on his ass. He watched her through half lidded eyes. Her wet black hair moving back and forth with his cock disappearing into her mouth. Her hand held the base of him pulling him down so she had him exactly where she needed him. Her tongue swirled around the ridge of his head forcing a soft moan from his throat. Her mouth was awesome and he could cream himself just thinking of her tongue, but he wondered if he could ask for things too. Would she mind?  


“Marinette,” he started, but then she deep throated him and his voice croaked. He hunched over and braced himself on her shoulders groaning. She pulled back and took a breath and did it again swallowing him into her throat, forcing him downward having the muscle in her throat squeeze his head. He fought not to shove himself deeper into her mouth. She backed up and shallowly sucked him. Using more of her tongue, she worked him in and out until she opened her jaw wide and took him in again. Feeling her lips around the base of his cock pushed him past his brink and he started tapping her shoulder frantically. She pulled back before he spilled his seed, and he felt her swallow every little spurt.  


She stood up with a little smile as he caught his breath. “You know,” he said bashfully. “I really appreciate everything, and I mean everything, you are doing, but you don’t have to swallow if it tastes bad.”  


Marinette blushed. “I’ll be honest, it’s not the greatest taste, but… and this may be the heat talking, but while in the moment, all I could think about was ‘mine’. As if I needed it inside of me. After everything we have done tonight, and while all of it has been wonderful,” she assured him and then leaned up against him with a sinful smirk, “you coming in my mouth or buried deep inside of me has been the most satisfying.”  


“You are going to be the death of me,” he groaned, taking her into his arms and spinning them around to pin her against the wall. He kissed her, plunging his tongue between her lips. He groped her ass, ran his hands up and down her body, squeezed her breasts. Soft little whimpers slipped from her lips and into his. Her arms firmly wrapped around his neck forcing him down, keeping him as close to her as possible. He leaned down and lifted her up. Her head flew above his head and she fed from him from the top down. She pulled away leaving them both breathless.  


“Adrien, promise me, next time we do this, if you still want to that is, we’ll have enough protection to last the night?”  


“My Lady, we’ll have enough to last the month,” he swore before leaning in and nibbled her neck.  


Marinette laughed. “Aren’t we optimistic,” she teased.  


He shook his head. “Even if we don’t use a single one, it will still be worth it even if there is only a 1% chance of you saying yes.”  


She licked her lips and leaned her head to the side, given him more room to trail kisses along her skin. “Are you going to get them today?”  


He lifted his head and looked up at her. “At the first opportunity,” he promised. He pressed a soft kiss against her lips and pulled away. “Will I see you in class today?” His lips tickled hers as he spoke.  


“Yeah, yeah,” she nodded and stole his lips again. Lost in the feeling of each other, light started to shine through and right in Marinette’s face. She blinked and twisted to look around Adrien’s head. His lips did not falter, moving down her jaw to her ear nibbling her lobe.  


“Adrien, is that the sun?!”  


He broke away, twisted around and then laughed. “Yeah it is.”  


“I really should be going,” she insisted and he couldn’t argue with her. He desperately wanted to though. He wanted her there, working out with him, having breakfast with him, heading to school with him. But instead he set her down, her slick body sliding down his own sending little shivers down his spine.  


“I’ll see you in a little bit, yeah?”  


She nodded and he noticed that her eyes were bright and shiny. Was she crying or was that the water? He wasn’t sure but also wasn’t going to point it out. “We still need to dry off, right? Come on. I’ll dry your hair before you leave.”


	14. Sneaking Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette battle the first morning of class.

Ladybug landed on her balcony and released Tikki immediately. She instantly smiled seeing the rose petals along the floor. Most of them were gone, any light breeze through the night had swept them away. Still, the cupcakes were there as was the bouquet. She took the time to move them all inside.  


Even after taking care of everything. It was early. Too early to go to school or head downstairs. If she appeared before 8am, it would freak her parents out, so she took extra time in her closet because she was bound to have dozens of hickeys on her neck and chest. However, when she looked at herself in the mirror, she found flawless skin. She looked closely at her neck and around her breasts. No marks, no hickeys of any kind. She didn’t think Adrien was being gentle, but apparently, he was because there wasn’t a single scratch or blossoming bruises anywhere on her skin. She even looked at her thighs and found nothing.  


“How disappointing,” she commented. Never having a hickey before, Marinette didn’t know how they worked. Maybe they took longer than an hour or a day to show up. She decided to dress conservatively to ensure no one would see any should they suddenly show up.  


She found a pale pink skirt with a baby blue flower print. It stopped halfway down her calf but there was a slit at the left side that had an adjustable drawstring to vary the cut. She tied it at its lowest point and the fabric clinched high at her waist and hugged her hips and thighs all the way down to the end of the slit and then fluttered down.  


The top was the problem. She couldn’t wear V-necks or anything low cut. Sleeveless shirts were not allowed even though she found several sleeveless tops with a high neckline she could have worn. Even scoop necklines showed off too much. She knew Adrien was paying a lot of attention to her neck, so better safe than sorry.  


Finally, she found a black boxy cut button up with a collar and short sleeves that had folded up cuffs. It was meant to be a mid-drift which was not allowed, but with the high waisted skirt it was doable. So long as she didn’t reach for anything overhead, it would be fine. The collar and cuffs of the sleeves had an elegant white swirl design that didn’t go all the way around. It was something to bring out the collars from the rest of the black fabric. White buttons lined up the front of the shirt.  


She would have loved to wear sandals with this, but again rules. Instead, she put on some black canvas shoes with white toe, sole, and laces. It was 7:40 by the time she finished stalling and headed down. Her mother was stunned to see her bounce downstairs.  


“Good Morning, Marinette,” Sabine greeted her as she slipped into the seat at the table.  


“Morning Mama,” she greeted as she grabbed a slice of baguette and the strawberry jam. She could smell coffee brewing most likely for her father and for once she wanted some. “Mama, may I have coffee too?”  


“Coffee? Not tea?”  


“I didn't sleep well last night and I was hoping for the extra caffeine,” she explained and her mother nodded. She moved over to another cabinet and pulled out a box.  


“I got this new spiced chai black tea. I haven’t tasted it yet, but it smells great. Black tea is high in caffeine and of course,” she leaned in and whispered, “tastes better.” They both giggled and Marinette agreed to try the tea. She did prefer tea over coffee, but having friends that liked coffee made her acquire a taste for it.  


Sabine set a steeping cup of tea in front of both of them while Marinette ate her second piece of bread. “What’s happening today?”  


Marinette looked up confused. “Today?” She stopped to think about it. “Nothing hopefully.”  


“Uh huh,” Sabine nodded unconvinced. “Is everything okay then?”  


She looked up at her mother fishing for something. “Mom, why are you asking?”  


Sabine sighed. “Marinette, you take to sleep like a fish takes to water. The moment you are not sleeping, you are gasping for air flopping around on shore.”  


“Nice Visual, Mom,” she scoffed and took a sip of her tea. It was good, really good!  


Sabine continued, “If you are having trouble sleeping, of course I would be concerned.”  


Marinette smiled and blushed. “Adrien asked me out yesterday. I’m eager to go to school.”  


Her mother smiled brightly looking at her cup of tea. “I see.”  


“As if you didn’t already know,” she smirked.  


“Adrien is a good boy. He was so nervous when he came to us with the cupcake idea. Tom couldn’t help himself teasing him. He asked him a dozen questions about his intentions.”  


Marinette groaned and hid her face with her hands. “Mom! The only one who should know anything about his intentions should be me.”  


Sabine shook her head chuckling. “He actually did really well with all the questions. As I said, he’s a nice young man and I think you two will have a lot of fun together.”  


Marinette blew tea out of her nose which was terribly uncomfortable.  


“Marinette!” Sabine jerked back at the sudden action.  


She coughed several times to clear out her system and wiped away the dribble that spurted out while Sabine cleaned up the table. “I need to head to school,” she declared and quickly went to get her stuff.  


Her face finally returned to her natural color about halfway to the school. Her mother couldn’t have phrased that any worse. _I doubt she would think Adrien is a ‘nice young man’ after what we did last night._  


Marinette’s footsteps slowed to a slow stroll; her mind filled with memories of last night with a permanent smile on her face. By the time the front of school appeared, she was feeling extremely warm and it wasn’t due to embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, she tried to clear her mind and looked around the school grounds. She was early - like normal arrival time of others early. Others like…  


“Adrien!”  


His car pulled up to the front and he stepped out as she approached. He turned towards his name and his whole face lit up into a dazzling smile. Marinette ran up and instantly wanted to throw her arms around him, but he gave a slight shake of the head and looked up at his bodyguard.  


“Ah, Sorry,” she took a step back and blushed. “I was so excited about today. You know.”  


Adrien smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go see if Nino and Alya are here.”  


She nodded and they turned and headed inside. The moment they reached the top steps, the car was down the street and Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her back downstairs. They ran around the building in the opposite direction of the car. They rounded the corner and stopped with Marinette’s back against the wall and Adrien’s hands on her biceps. He peeked around the corner as if hiding from someone but all she could see was him. She was smiling brightly up at him, heart pounding with her whole body floating. Finally, he returned his attention to her with a wide smile.  


“Hey,” he greeted. His hands squeezed her arms, wanting to pull her in, to feel her flush against him once again.  


“Hi,” she beamed while she rung her fingers together. She wanted to touch him, to grab him and run her hands up his back and down his chest and in his hair while her tongue twisted around in.…”  


“Marinette, what are you thinking about?” He asked, suddenly making her flush.  


“N...n…nothing!” she stammered. He suddenly leaned in and she lifted her chin offering her lips to him. He breathed out a breath but did not kiss her.  


Instead, Adrien leaned in and whispered, “Your scent gets stronger when you are aroused.”  


She shoved him away. “That was a jerky thing to say!”  


He rubbed his ribs as he stepped back up towards her. “I’m sorry Marinette,” he murmured as he leaned in. He placed his right forearm over her head and reached up with his left to play with a strand of her hair. “The moment you left all I could think about was you. Your scent was all over my room, in my bed. Your scent mixed with mine reminding me of all the things we did.” His fingers found the collar of her blouse and ran down it to the tug on the little corner of it. His eyes drifted down as he slowly pulled and revealed a peek of her flesh behind the black shirt.  


Air could not fill her lungs fast enough. Each word sent desire straight down between her legs. She squirmed beneath him, licking and biting her lip wishing it was him. She reached out and touched his stomach pulling a hiss from his lips. He was wearing his white throw-over shirt which allowed her movements to be hidden from outside viewers. Her nimble fingers crumbled up the fabric of his shirt until they revealed his abdomen. A soft growl escaped his lips as she touched his burning hot skin. A shaky breath spilled from Marinette’s lips. She pressed her hands flushed against his skin and shoved up feeling the bumps and curves of his muscle rippling beneath her hands and then dragged her nails down his skin all the way down to the band of his jeans. She sunk two fingers down into his waistband and slid to the front where the button was.  


“Adrien,” she moaned, a throaty needy sound.  


“Yeah, maybe if we…”  


“Good Moooorrrrnnnning.” Alya came up from beside them with a wide knowing eat-shit grin.  


Adrien jumped back while Marinette shoved her hands behind her back. Both of them looked red and guilty.  


“Hey Alya,” he said with too large of a smile as he stuck his hands into his jean pockets. “Hey um, I just remembered that I needed to escape for a few,” he glanced at Marinette and their eyes met for a moment. “I won’t be late to class, but I’ll be back.”  


“Sure,” Alya smirked. Adrien twisted mouthing sorry to her as he jogged down the street. Frowning, she wondered where he had to go, but Alya was there staring at her grinning like the cat ate the bird. “How’s it going, Marinette?”  


“Good,” she snapped and quickly pushed off the wall and maneuvered past Alya, but there is no escaping from her.  


“Good,” the coppertop reporter grinned while walking beside her best friend. “Things definitely looked good from where I was standing.”  


Marinette flushed which was crazy because she was boiling hot under her clothes. She wanted to snap at Alya, her discomfort and irritation at having driven Adrien away was foremost on her mind, but instead she took a breath to reply, “Yes, yesterday Adrien came over and asked me out.”  


She smiled and turned towards Alya making them both stop at the foot of the stairs. “I’m Adrien’s girlfriend,” she squealed quietly and both girls hugged each other while screaming in excitement.  


“Whoa. What’s going on, my dudettes?” Nino came walking up confused by sight.  


Both of them spun around to Nino with huge smiles on their face. Alya blurted out before Marinette could take a breath, “Marinette and Adrien are together!”  


“Thank you for reporting MY news, Alya,” Marinette said exasperated.  


“Sorry! But we all have been going through this with you. I’m so happy for you!”  


She blushed and moved to hug Alya again. “Thank you for all of the support and for never letting me give up.” She pulled away and moved to Nino. “You too, Nino!!”  


But before she could get her arms around him, he grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm’s length. “You are very welcome, Dudette, but I gotta let you know your new boyfriend is mad jealous so let’s keep it at words.”  


Marinette looked up at him confused. “What?”  


“Doesn’t matter,” Alya interrupted and pulled Marinette’s attention away. “Tell me, what did he do last night? How did he ask you out? He had us do all those things for you. He better had done ten times as much!”  


“Well, he…”  


“WAIT!” Alya shouted and suddenly started waving wildly at someone behind her. Marinette twisted and saw Alix. “Okay let’s tell everyone!”  


Alya was determined to tell all of the girls that helped Marinette in the past. By the time everyone arrived and gathered in the inner courtyard, there wasn’t much time left, so Marinette retold what happened up until he revealed he was Chat Noir.  


All of the girls started talking all at once:  


“Oh my goodness, so romantic!” Rose gushed.  


“I’m so happy for you,” Juleka mumbled.  


“It’s about time,” Alix joked.  


“That’s so lovely,” Mylene bubbled.  


“Wait, if you are supposed to keep it a secret, should you be telling us?” Mylene asked worried.  


Marinette shook her head. “No, he said it was fine that our friends know, he was only nervous about his father, so um, I hope you guys don’t say anything on your social media?”  


Again, they all spoke at once adamantly saying they wouldn’t dare and that the secret would stay between them. Suddenly all of them went quiet as Chloé arrived with Sabrina in tow. It wasn’t as if Chloé acknowledged them on her way in, but none of their words wanted to be overheard by her.  


“What are you going to do if Chloé finds out?” Alya asked as soon as the blonde was out of sight.  


“She’s Adrien’s friend. I’ll let him handle it,” Marinette declared with a sour note.  


“Speak of the devil,” Alya whispered and elbowed Marinette slightly making everyone but her giggle. Adrien came through the door panting after running back to school. He braced himself against the wall trying to catch his breath. He was immediately swarmed by students wanting to talk to him.  


“Are you going to go over?” Rose urged.  


Marinette looked at all their eager faces and instantly blushed. “Not with all of you staring like you’re watching some romantic comedy.”  


“So long as it’s not a Nicholas Sparks,” Alix commented. “Those movies are messed up.” They all looked at her as if she sprouted a new head.  


“What? I like girl movies too!” She said defensively. They all laughed. Marinette stayed with them talking until it was time for class to start. Adrien was the first to head in passing the gaggle of girls. Marinette looked up and their eyes met. They smiled at each other as he passed and he heard the girls giggle behind him while teasing Marinette.  


They all followed and slowly took their seats. Adrien smiled up at her as she walked in. A delicate flush colored her cheeks as she passed his seat. He twisted around in his seat as soon as she sat down, his forearms on the edge of her desk.  


“I’m guessing you told them?” He whispered.  


She flushed. “Special News Anchor Alya told them,” she made an elaborate gesture to Alya next to her.  


Alya rose her hand up and nodded. “No need to thank me. Just keeping everyone up to date on the important news of the day.”  


“I told you we couldn’t keep it from them,” Marinette whispered, making Adrien chuckle.  


“I guess it’s good that we didn’t try then.”  


“Except,” Marinette started and pressed her lips together in concern. “It’s your job to tell ‘your childhood friend’.” She raised her left hand up to cover her right actively pointing to Chloé.  


He twisted his head to look at her and she noticed right away, lifting her hand up to wave merrily. He gave her a huge fake smile and waved then twisted back to hide his face with his arms. “Do I have to?”  


Marinette glared at him. “Yes. Even if she is oblivious to the actual happenings of the world around her, she will listen to any happenings surrounding you. If you don’t want her blowing things up to the point where your father will hear, you have to tell her.”  


He whimpered knowing she was right. Marinette smiled imagining the ears on Chat's head flatten on his head. She shook the image from her mind. _No, no thinking he is cute at the start of class._  


“I have something for you,” he told her as he reached down to grab his bag. She bounced her feet below the desk in anticipation. Watching him grab something from his bag, he set down a small jar of something yellowish brown with a little blue ribbon. She lifted it up confused.  


“What is it?”  


He smiled shyly and whispered, “It’s the uh… mustard from the sandwich last night.”  


Marinette snorted and opened it up to smell it. It was strong and tangy. She took a tiny dap from the rim with her pinky finger and tasted it. The spicy tangy taste slid across her tongue and made her smile. She closed it up tight. “I can’t believe you got me this. You could have simply told me where you got it.”  


“I would if I could but…,” he blushed, “our chef makes it,” he confessed.  


Instead of rolling her eyes scoffing at him, she blushed and smiled sweetly at him. “And this is what you had left?”  


He shook his head. “He made that this morning.”  


Her eyes went wide. “You didn’t have to do that,” she whispered harshly.  


“It took him ten minutes in a blender. He had it done before breakfast was finished. I swear it’s not a big deal,” he explained.  


She smiled happily. “Thank you. You will thank your chef for me?”  


“Sure. I have…” he started but was quickly interrupted.  


“Eyes up front Agreste. To your seat Kubdel,” the teacher announced starting the class. Marinette carefully put the jar of mustard in her bag and spent the rest of the class day dreaming with a smile on her face. History class has never gone by so quickly.  


Then it was time for P.E.. Now, Marinette wasn’t an idiot. She knew the moment that Adrien’s talented mouth started sucking and biting her skin, she would be in trouble during P.E. hence the reason she took her bottle of Midol with her. ‘Accidently’ show off the bottle and everyone in the class would know exactly what she was going through and wouldn’t question why she was changing in the bathroom, and why she was not participating in class like normally, and why she would avoid taking a shower.  


Except there was still nothing on her skin. While getting dressed, she didn’t see a single mark. It’s been more than a few hours now, so she determined that he was being a gentleman.  


As soon as Marinette came out of the bathroom changed, Alya pinned her down. “What did Adrien give you?” They made their way to the court.  


It took her a moment to understand what her friend was asking, but when she did, she flushed. “Um,” she laughed. “Mustard.”  


A confused look crossed Alya’s face. “Mustard? Why?”  


A wide smile spread across her lips and she couldn’t help but tell the truth. “He made us sandwiches and it had this mustard on it. We were talking and it came up that I liked it.”  


“And he bought you some?”  


“No,” Marinette laughed. “His chef made it for me. Isn’t that crazy?”  


Alya smiled. “It’s weird. I’d be careful what you say if he’s willing to get you anything you comment on liking.”  


She pouted. “I think it’s sweet.” They walked onto the courtyard with people already tossing the ball back and forth.  


“Are you going to play with Adrien again?” Alya teased.  


“No,” Marinette sighed. “I’m going to run around the building. Running seems like the better option today.”  


Alya nodded. “I could never see running as a good option, but you do you. I’ll see you in class later.”  


She started to walk out the front door, when she caught Adrien’s eye. He smiled at her in acknowledgment. She pointed to herself and out the door then made a little motion that she was running with her fingers. He nodded and she took that as okay. She walked out and saw Juleka and Rose at the foot of the steps helping each other stretch.  


“Hi!” Marinette greeted them and ran down the stairs. “May I join you?”  


“Yeah, but umm are you sure you want to?” Juleka mumbled and Rose giggled beside her. Frowning, the two girls clarified their question by pointing up the stairs behind her. Turning around, Adrien was at the top of the stairs with his hands in his pockets looking nervously down at them.  


“We’ll talk to you later, Marinette,” Rose chirped and they took off in a slow jog around the building.  


Marinette looked up at him with a shy smile and that was his cue to come down. As soon as he appeared next to her, she asked, “What are you up to?”  


“Running. You wanted to run, right?” He answered as if it was obvious.  


She licked her lips, unwilling to look up at him because if she did, she knew she would say yes to anything and everything. “That was the plan, but I don’t think it’s necessary anymore.”  


Adrien frowned. “What do you mean? What plan?”  


She sighed. “When I told you that it was okay for you mark me last night, I had a plan to deal with PE today, but since you didn’t…” her words trailed off.  


Confused, he asked, “Wait, you mean you aren’t wearing make-up right now? A concealer on your neck or anything?”  


She shook her head. “There are no marks, not on my neck, my chest, my thighs. Nothing.”  


Adrien looked at her neck. His fingers gently taking her chin and lifting it up and tilting her head to the side. “I guess you were being careful, huh?” she commented.  


“No, I wasn’t,” he declared. His fingers lightly stroked down her neck. “I felt like I was going to take chunks out of you last night. There is nothing, not even…” his finger hooked at the collar of her t-shirt and pulled towards him.  


She slapped his hand away smiling. “No, and here is not the place for you to be checking intimate spots.”  


He grinned lecherously at her. “Do you know of a better place?” He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. “I should probably check you over, double check every spot I tried to mark you and see for myself that it didn’t take.”  


“Adrien Agreste, are you trying to seduce me?”  


“Yes,” he purred and leaned down to kiss her, but she placed her hand over his lips.  


“It’s the second class of the day and I’m still good. Let’s not stir things up to the point of us suffering in a cloud of pheromones unable to do anything about it.”  


He sighed. “You’re right.” He pulled back but held her hands. “So let’s run.”  


“Ah no,” she pulled her hands away. “I am going to run. You go back inside and play basketball.”  


Big, sappy sad eyes looked down at her. “But I want to run with you.”  


“No. Sweat increases the release of pheromones and if you run with me, we are going to want to compete, that means more sweat and then we are back to being stuck between a hard-on and a wet place with nothing to do about it.”  


He snorted. “That was both incredibly dirty and clever at the same time.” She smiled pleased with herself. “Please Marinette, I merely want to be with you. I won’t make it a race. We can go as slow as you like and I will match each step.”  


Her heart fluttered and she could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. “Fine. Let’s go then.” She twisted around and pushed off. Marinette had to fight the urge to take off at full speed. She let out a breath and forced herself to run at a steady long-distance running kind of pace. _We are not racing. Don’t make this into a race._ Adrien was smiling happily as he had no issue matching her, even with his longer stride.  


“So uh, you were going to say something in class today?” She asked, hoping that some conversation will keep her distracted.  


A huge smile spread across his lips. “I have time this Saturday for a date. If you are interested?”  


She jerked to a stop in shock. “Really? So soon?”  


Adrien had taken a few steps more before stopping and turned around. “Yeah. I mean I would have liked it sooner, but I asked Natalie and she said I could set something up Saturday night.” He stepped up and lovingly looked down at her. His hand reached up and touched her cheek. “It would be around 6pm and we’d have the whole evening with the two of us.”  


Marinette felt her whole body melt. She leaned her face towards his hand, the warmth of it spread through her face from his palm. She looked up at him with dreamy eyes. “That sounds wonderful,” she whispered in a deep voice.  


He licked his lips and stepped closer to her. “Is that a yes?” He asked as his head tilted to the side and started to lean down.  


“Yes,” she breathed. Her hands were at his waist, fingers gripping his shirt at each side and she pushed herself up onto her toes to meet him halfway. Their lips grazed each other’s tickling the sensitive flesh. Adrien’s hand slipped from her cheek to the back of her neck, desire pushing him to deepen the kiss when the sound of soft giggles erupted beside them. Adrien stepped away first as Rose and Juleka were blushing and giggling as they jogged by.  


“Don’t mind us,” Rose cheered as they passed by. Adrien was flustered, nervously running his hand through his hair.  


“Sorry, I didn’t mean…”  


Marinette grabbed his shirt in both of her fists and jerked him forward. Their lips crashed in a harsh but wonderful surprise. She opened her mouth and nipped at his lower lip. A soft groan crawled from his throat as he opened his mouth to let her in. His hands slipped around her tiny waist as she swirled her tongue in his mouth. She pulled away, breathing heavy.  


“Adrien,” she moaned. “Did you buy them?”  


“Yeah, Yeah. I have a few on me,” he assured her.  


“Is Plagg with you?”  


“Yeah, Why?”  


“Transform. Take us to my room. Now,” she demanded. Adrien looked around and found a secluded spot across the street.  


“Plagg.”  


Plagg flew out of his loose short pocket and immediately folded his arms stubbornly. “Where is my Sugar Cube? Why do I have to do all the work?”  


Adrien growled. “Plagg. Not now…”  


Marinette touched Adrien’s chest to settle him down. “I’m guessing you are the reason why Adrien always asked for those cheese pastries from the bakery. Help us through this season and I’ll give you half a dozen every week for the rest of the month starting tomorrow.”  


“DEAL!”  


Adrien rolled his eyes but stated, “Claws out!”  


Chat and Marinette fell through her ceiling door onto her bed without closing it. Chat’s claws started shoving her shirt up her torso. His leather gloves skimmed up her flesh, his claws catching the edge of her sports bra and shoved it off, spilling her breasts out for his pleasure.  


“There really is nothing there,” he said amazed. He looked around her breasts looking for the marks he thought he made. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped short as his mouth clamped onto her right breast. She gasped as his sharp fangs pressed against her tender flesh. She lifted her arms up so he could push the rest of the cloth off.  


Her hands dropped down on his head, her fingers grazing his ears. Knowing they couldn’t come off, she tugged on them making him growl softly. He gently dragged the tips of his fangs over the swell of her breast as he closed his mouth and then nipped at her nipple.  


“MeOw, easy with the fangs, kitty.”  


Chat chuckled a very masculine sound. He slid his hands down her body to the band of her shorts. “I wanted to test the mark theory but maybe this kitty will enjoy my personal form of grooming.” He punctuated his sentence with a long lick across her stomach forcing a moan from her lips.  


“Chat,” she called to him as he pulled down her shorts and panties. “You have no idea how many fantasies I have of you doing exactly this - sneaking into my room in your skin tight leather suit, stripping me naked and licking my pussy, but please… I really, really need Adrien to fuck me senseless for the next 15 minutes.”  


Chat went to his knees after pulling her clothes free from her feet. “Well when you put it that way,” he purred. “Plagg, claws in.”  


Green light filled the room and Adrien was already digging into his pocket. He hooked his thumbs on his shorts and pushed them down, lifting away from his erection allowing it to spring forward. He kicked them off as quickly as he could. Marinette licked her lips as he ripped the foil open and slid the rubber over himself. Once sheathed, he reached back and pulled his t-shirt off over his head.  


“Are you sure you don’t need any foreplay?” He asked as he crawled over her.  


She quickly shook her head. “No,” she reached out for him, arms sliding under his to wrap around his back while her legs slid up his thighs and hooked over his ass. “All I need is you.”  


Adrien was shaking as he reached down to place himself at her entrance. He rubbed his tip up and down her slit. Her legs squeezed him and he had to quickly remove his hand as he started to slip inside of her. She whimpered and ran her nails down his back. “Adrien please,” she begged.  


“I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured as he eased himself into her.  


She groaned, and then his world started to turn. Marinette grabbed him closer to her and then rolled them over. He slipped out of course but she was straddling over him, her hands grabbing his length and was impaling herself on him before he could comprehend what was happening.  


She breathed out a shaky moan as she shoved him inside of herself. He groaned as her tight wet body took him in. She braced herself on his chest to lean over and lift her hips sliding him out and then drop back down on him forcing another soft moan escaping from her throat.  


“Holy damn,” he breathed while looking up at her. She smiled as she did it again.  


“Like that, do you?”  


He nodded as she increased her pace. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, her body bouncing above him, the heavy weight of her breasts thrust forward at every little rock forward. He wanted to sit up and suck on them, but worried about her losing her rhythm. Instead he ran his hands up her thighs and up the side of her body. His touch was gentle allowing her to move above him without resistance until he reached her mounds. Her hand flew up over his as he palmed one. Marinette leaned back and started to grind against his hips.  


“Hhhaaa…” she breathed with a moan. She forced his hand to lift and squeeze her harshly. She dropped her hand as he continued to roughly fondle her. He watched her hand drift down into her dark black curls and start to rub her clit as she made short little thrusts up and down his shaft. Her breathing increased as her hand rubbed hard and fast. She threw her head back moaning loudly reaching her peak and slowing down her actions.  


“My turn,” Adrien growled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and threw her onto her back on the bed. He buried himself to the hilt making her back arch and her voice sing. Her body sucked him in immediately as he delved deeper fast and frantically.  


“Ahh! Don’t stop,” she raised her knees towards his ribs, lifting her hips higher. He rose up and hooked his arms under her knees and increased his tempo.  


“Oh God, Adrien,” she moaned. The sound of their skin slapping together mixing with the groans and moans from their lips. He grit his teeth feeling his release edging closer.  


“Cum. Please. Cum,” she panted and he let himself go, plunging himself deeply inside of her and spilling his seed. She cried out, her hips jerking against his as she came as well. He was amazed that she was able to reach a second climax.  


Panting, he dropped her legs and laid down over her body. His head resting on the top of her chest hearing her heart race under his ear. He was careful not to slip out because he wanted more time within her. He could be inside of her forever. Marinette reached down and sunk her fingers into his hair scratching his scalp lightly. A light rumble vibrated from his chest.  


She laughed. “Are you purring?”  


He jerked up. “What? No!”  


She smiled. “Are you sure? That would be pretty awesome if you were.”  


He frowned and then blushed. “If I was, I don’t know how to do it on purpose. I didn’t hear anything.”  


“It wasn’t a sound, more like a feeling from your chest. I could feel it, not hear it,” she clarified.  


“Oh, well if you like it, then I’m alright with it,” he said, a little unsure. He made a motion to sink back down but she stopped him.  


“Sorry, Kitty, but that condom doesn’t feel good inside of me.”  


“I’m sorry!” He reached down and pulled out. He pulled it off and tied it up. She told him where the trash was and then he crawled back over to her. Marinette smiled as he wiggled his arms around her, his body sliding up along hers and his legs intertwining with hers in a full body snuggle.  


Adrien softly kissed her shoulder. “You are very giggly.”  


“Sorry. I remember Tikki telling me that you would get very cuddly during this time,” she confessed.  


He blushed and hid his face in the crook of her neck. “I remember her saying something like that too. Also about scratching behind my ear or something.”  


“Really?” She reached up and ran her nails through his hair around his ears and started to scratch back and forth lightly. He hummed and it wasn’t long before that rumble started back up deep in his chest.  


She instantly laughed.  


“Okay stop.” He pulled her hand away and the rumbling stopped.  


She pouted. “Why? It’s adorable.”  


“It’s embarrassing,” he mumbled.  


“Aww Kitty,” she cooed and twisted to her side so she could hug him. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I don’t want you to be embarrassed. I love you. Adorable magical cat-like habits and all.”  


“Just remember, I can make your kitty purr too,” he said and reached down between them, fingers sinking into her curls. He almost reached her sweet spot when she stopped him.  


“Adrien, we have to head back to class before they find out we left.” She licked her lips and let go of his wrist. She slipped her knee up his thigh giving him more access for his hand. “Could you sit there in front of me knowing I was this wet, smelling so sweet behind you during class?”  


He groaned.  


“Touch me,” she whispered and thrust her chest up against his. She purposely dragged her hard dark nipples along his skin.  


He pulled his wrist up to see his watch. “We have time,” he declared and thrust his tongue into her mouth as he plunged his fingers into her slick wet heat of her. She gasped, her eyes tightly closed and her arms clung on to him at the sudden action. He pulled away as he shallowly thrust his fingers into her.  


“You get off when I cum inside of you, right?”  


“I…ah… I think so,” she stuttered.  


“Want to test it? This has to be really quick.”  


She nodded. He pulled his hand away and crawled over to grab his shorts. He had three condoms on him with the rest of the pack in his backpack. He knew that was being optimistic, but it was worth it exactly because of this moment. He wrapped his already hard length with another rubber and then slid into her warmth. His body trembled as she whimpered. This feeling was not going to get old. He rocked inside of her over and over. He watched her body move at his every thrust, the way her flush red lips parted to release every breath, every sweet sound of pleasure, the perky brown tips of her nipples dancing with each bounce of her round, full breasts. He leaned back and watched as her body accepted him, the slick wetness of her body coating his hardness and covering his own hair and even on his sack. The smell of their love filled his lungs. Everything about her was burning into his mind, his body.  


“I love you,” he groaned as he bucked within her at his release, riding the waves of pleasure shooting through him. Her nails dug into the flesh at his bicep as she moaned and shuddered uncontrollably.  


“That is really convenient,” he commented, making her laugh. He pulled out and took care of the rubbish.  


“You are so smart, Kitty,” she said lethargically.  


“Oh, don’t fall asleep. We have to go to class,” he warned.  


Marinette whimpered. “We haven’t slept for over 24 hours. My body feels so heavy.”  


“Come on, My Lady. Up, up.” He pulled her up and she slumped over in his arms.  


“Adrien, sleep with me.”  


He smiled. “I think we already did that.”  


She groaned at the bad joke, cracked her eyes open at him and then sighed. “Fine! I’ll get up.” She grabbed her clothes and flushed. “We need a shower.”  


“Yeah, I know. Hopefully, we smell more like sweat than sex.”  


Marinette flushed. “Would we?”  


He shrugged. “I don’t know. I think you smell great, but do you really want to risk it?”  


She bit her lip. “I have a sink maybe if we clean up with a cloth, we’ll be okay,” she reasoned.  


He grinned. “I’ll help,” he said with a lecherous grin.  


“Then we will be really late. Stay here. I’ll get it. I need new panties anyway,” she told him before climbing down her ladder. He watched her head down and she shook her head with a smile.  


She disappeared around a beam and a decorative screen. Adrien sighed. He had to wait for her, not that he minded that, but as he laid down on her soft bed, smelling like her. His eyes did start to drift close.  


“Falling asleep, kitty?” she whispered so softly that it was barely heard.  


“No, just waiting,” he lied. He felt her slip down beside him, her head on his shoulder and her arm around his chest cuddling up against his side.  


“Soft kitty, Warm Kitty, little ball of fur…” she softly sang a well-known song from a TV sitcom trying to lull him to sleep.  


“Hey!” he twisted up and started to tickle her. She burst out laughing as his fingers wiggled at her side.  


“STOP! I’M SORRY!”  


He grinned as she caught her breath. He pushed back her hair from her smiling face. “I love you,” he whispered.  


Marinette blushed and shyly replied, “I love you too.” He leaned in and softly kissed her.


	15. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets to have lunch out instead of going home, but not with the person he thought.

By the time they arrived back, everyone was already in the locker rooms and they rushed in before getting in trouble. Adrien snuck in and found most of his classmates were making a ruckus in the showers. He quickly got undressed, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the showers with his basket. Most ignored him walking in which was a good thing. He slid up next to Nino, hung up his towel and quickly turned on the water not caring about the temperature as it hit his skin.  


“Cutting it a little close there, aren’t you dude?” Nino jested as Adrien ducked his head under the stream.  


“Sorry, lost track of time,” he smiled and twisted around to get his soap. Suddenly Nino snorted loud enough to grab Adrien’s attention. Adrien spun around to Nino blushing as he shut down his shower.  


“What?”  


His best friend leaned in. “Dude, are you and Marinette um…” he hesitated trying to say this lightly, “doing _it_?”  


Adrien’s eyes went wide and he shouted, “NO!” Everyone left in the shower turned towards him. He smiled and waved until everyone turned around. He scowled and quietly fumed, “Why would you say that?!”  


Nino was grinning. “I know those marks on your back, dude. Tell Marinette to cut her nails down.” He started to head out when Adrien grabbed his arm.  


“Nino, don’t tell Alya, please. She already thinks things are going too fast,” he pleaded.  


“Wow,” Nino mumbled. He stepped closer to him. “I was half-ass joking there. Didn’t you make it official yesterday and already you are sleeping together?”  


“Nino,” he whined. “I didn’t pressure her or anything. It just sort of happened. Please, if she finds out someone else knows she’s going to kill me.”  


He laughed. “My lips are sealed. If word gets out, it won’t be because of me.”  


Relief filled him. “Thank you.” Nino started to walk away again but Adrien called out to him. “Hey um, you know I love her, right? I really do.”  


Here Nino frowned, an obvious concern furrowing his brow. He looked around and the shower room was nearly empty. “Marinette can make her own decisions. I know how much you mean to her, so yeah, I can see things moving quickly on her side. I wasn’t going to say anything, but dude.” Nino’s dark brown eyes looked at Adrien’s with an unexpected fierce look in them. “You didn’t see her for two years while she was pining over you and suddenly you are hard core flirting with her, acting like you own her, and now you two are fucking?”  


Adrien swallowed actually nervous and afraid as he listened to his normally mellow best friend. “Nino…” he whispered, ready to defend himself, but Nino shook his head.  


“Again, I don’t have any say in any of this. It’s just... wow. I feel like I got whiplash watching you two. Knowing you the way I do and knowing Marinette, you both went in this all or nothing. I feel like you two jumped off the highest cliff holding hands and are still waiting to see if you crash in the water or on the shore.”  


“Ugh, Graphic!” Adrien grimaced.  


Nino laughed. “Either way dude, Alya and I will watch over you two as we slowly rock climb down.”  


Adrien smiled as they headed over to get dressed. “Do I sense a little note of jealousy underneath all that?” He joked.  


“A little,” Nino confessed. “But the slow burn was worth it in the end. I wouldn’t give up all that time with Alya for anything. Yeah, I wanted to be with her early on, but I would have waited. I was willing to wait until we said our ‘I do’s’. ”  


“Awww,” Adrien cooed. “You are gonna make me cry.”  


“Shut up, dude.”  


They were not late for class, but they were the last to arrive. Both were satisfied that they got away with it.  


Well mostly.  


Adrien pondered if he should tell Marinette about Nino finding out. Maybe it wasn’t something that even needed to be brought up. Nino wouldn’t tell Alya anything. It was up to Marinette if she wanted Alya to know.  


Class for Marinette was difficult. She was sooo tired, and nothing in the class was interesting enough to keep her eyes from drifting shut.  


“Marinette.”  


“Maaarrriiineette.”  


The class started to giggle, and Alya leaned over and smacked her back hard.  


“OW! What did you do that for?!” Marinette bellowed and then blushed as everyone was looking at her.  


“Marinette,” the teacher said softly. “Are you feeling ill? You have been drifting in and out of sleep the entire class.”  


This was why Monsieur Roux was everyone's favorite teacher. He actually seemed to care more about how his students are doing than the lesson plan.  


“Sorry, M. Roux. I didn’t sleep well last night.”  


He sighed. “I’ll tell you what. Does anyone have any questions for the test on Thursday? Anything that you don’t understand or need another example with?”  


No one raised their hand or said anything. “Very well, there are 10 minutes left before lunch. You are free to go. If any of you fail this test, I won’t ever do this again. Everyone understands?”  


“YES SIR!” Everyone cheered and the class clamored getting up to leave.  


“Nice work Girl.” Alya grinned. “Are you heading home though? These last two hours you were falling asleep hard.”  


“I know. Even though that last one really did hurt, thank you for trying to keep me awake,” She told Alya. “I think I will head home and take a nap.”  


“I’ll walk you home,” Adrien offered as he bounced out of his seat.  


She frowned. “Are you sure?”  


“I have ten minutes of free time, so yeah, let’s go.”  


Marinette agreed with a bright smile and they said their goodbyes. Adrien and Marinette were walking down the hall when a screech bellowed behind them.  


“ADRIKINS!”  


They both cringed.  


“Have you told her yet?” Marinette asked.  


Adrien flushed and shook his head. “I don’t know what to say.”  


She sighed. “Maybe you should take these extra minutes to talk to her instead of walking me home.”  


“But,” he started.  


“No buts. My parents know, our friends know and then there is Chloé and then your father, and then your fans and the press. You have way more hurdles to conquer than I do. Better hop to it.” She started to walk away with him pouting, but hesitated and looked at him with a flush to her cheeks. She subtly slipped her fingers within his. “Unless you were going to spend _all_ of lunch break with me?” Her fingers slid up and down his index finger suggestively.  


He groaned. “I want to, but I really was only going to walk you home.”  


“Adrikins! Over here!” Chloé demanded. He looked over at her. She crossed her arms in a huff and gave him an impatient glare.  


“Is your lunch hour as packed as your morning?” Marinette asked.  


Adrien pressed his lips together and shook his head. “No. Generally, I eat alone and it’s rather boring. But then sometimes Father will eat with me. I know this makes me sound stupid, but if there is a chance that he would join me at the table, I want to be there. I don’t want him to eat alone.” His eyes dropped and were tinted with sadness. “If I can prevent anyone from eating alone, I will.”  


“Adrien,” murmured Marinette. “and yourself?”  


He reached up and touched her cheek. “I’m working on that one.”  


“ADRIEN!” Chloé screeched.  


He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay. I’ll go take care of that.”  


“Good, I’m going to leave before I see her hanging all over you,” she growled.  


“Jealous?”  


Marinette glared at him with a smirk. “Ask me that the next time I hug Nino. Speaking of which, we need to have a long talk about something he told me.”  


He opened his mouth to speak but she shooed him away. “Go. Hurry. You have like 3 minutes left to tell her.”  


Adrien sighed as she took off. He twisted around as soon as she ducked out of sight, and walked over in Chloé’s direction. She beamed as he approached and once, he was within reach, she threw herself at him as expected.  


“It’s about time. That Dupain-Cheng won’t leave you alone,” Chloé scoffed.  


“Chloé,” Adrien pulled her arms down from around his neck. “We need to have a talk.”  


Chloé grinned. “That’s what I wanted to tell you, Adrikins. Sabrina called your assistant and made arrangements for us to have lunch today. Isn’t that fabulous!”  


“Natalie is my father’s assistant, not mine,” Adrien clarified.  


“Who cares. Now, I’ve made reservations at this new bistro over by… Adrikins, what are you doing?”  


He had pulled out his phone and was calling Natalie. He held up a finger asking for Chloé to wait. The phone picked up in the second ring. “Hi, Natalie, I wanted to confirm that... Yeah?... Oh, then Father isn’t…Okay. Thank you.” He hung up and looked at Chloé in grim acceptance. Apparently, he was having lunch with Chloé.  


She grinned and hooked her arm through his. “Let’s go. I hear this place is to die for and it is impossible for anyone to get in, but of course Daddy was able to get us a table,” she ranted as they made their way out of the building. “And last minute, that is how important daddy is.”  


“You even got Natalie to say yes,” he said softly with his mind deep in thought.  


“Of course, she would say yes. Why wouldn’t she? You are having lunch with me, Chloé Bourgeois. Only a fool would say no to me.”  


Adrien sighed and mumbled under his breath. “I guess I’m a fool.”  


The ride to the bistro was filled with her rambling. He didn’t catch most of it. All he could think of was the conversation he was about to have. What she would do or say? Will she freak out or be okay with it? Will she scream and rant to his father? Would she attack Marinette?  


They were at the bistro in a blink of an eye. He only noticed that they stopped when she started tugging his arm. “Come on. We’re here,” she announced. She dragged him into the bistro. It was nice, bright without a lot of tables. Almost all of them were taken by one or two guests. It was quiet and not suited for someone as loud as Chloé.  


They sat down in one of the corner tables in the back. There was a very short arrangement of flowers off to the side that wasn’t overbearing but thoughtful. A waiter came over as soon as they were settled and gave them a menu. Adrien smiled softly. They had a nice selection of tea. He ran his finger down the list and started thinking about which _she_ would choose.  


“I’ll have a cappuccino,” Chloé ordered. Adrien opened his mouth to speak but Chloé continued right along. “I’ll also have the salade niçoise with no onions, peppers, and anchovies.”  


“And you monsieur?”  


He smiled patiently. “Lapsang Souchong black tea and the petit bourguignon.”  


“Ah no. You’re kidding right. You can’t eat that,” Chloé reprimanded him. She looked up at the waiter. “He’ll have the salade niçoise too.”  


The older male looked at Adrien in question. He twisted his lips and simply nodded. “But with everything, and I’ll take the lavender Earl Grey instead.”  


“Very good,” the waiter commented and left. A second didn’t pass before she started going on about something. He sunk down in his chair and let his mind wonder.  


_Is she asleep right now? If I text her, will I wake her up? He sighed. I should let her sleep._ The corner of his lip twisted up in a smirk. _Especially if we spend the night together again. Man, if only I could have come up with some way to spend this lunch with her instead of here. She could be in my arms, naked and…_  


“Adrien, what are you thinking about over there?”  


He had to blink to refocus his attention to the person in front of him. As he was coming to, he felt something touch his leg. He jerked back in his seat once he realized it was her foot gliding up his calf. He slammed her foot down.  


“What the hell, Adrien,” Chloé snapped. “You give me this look that could melt chocolate and then slap me away for responding. That is not the way to treat your girl.”  


He sat up straight in his seat. “I did not look at you that way. Chloé…”  


The water came by with their coffee and tea. Adrien stayed quiet as he put down the small teapot and cup for him and the larger cappuccino mug for her.  


Once he left, Adrien started back up again, “Chloé, we’ve been friends since we were five.”  


“Three,” she corrected. “And we’ll be together for so much longer.”  


“Yeah,” Adrien looked at her dead in the eyes. “As Friends.”  


“What are you talking about?” Chloé snapped.  


Adrien sighed. He quickly poured out a cup of tea and drank it. It burned a bit going down and he wished he had ordered the stronger tea now, but…  


“Chloé, I don’t see you as anything other than a childhood friend,” he clarified. “But from what I’m understanding you have different ideas of what our relationship may be.” She stared at him and he wondered if she had the mental capacity to listen to him long enough to understand what he was saying.  


Finally, she scoffed. “You are being ridiculous. Adrikins, we’ve talked about being together since we were children. Our mothers talked about our wedding all the time, even.…”  


He interrupted, “My mother is gone, Chloé.”  


“Yes well…”  


“And even if my mom was still here, we would not have gotten married,” he added.  


“What?”  


And for the first time ever, he felt like he had her full attention.  


“I don’t see you like that. I value our friendship and I’ll always be there for you, but not romantically,” he said hoping that she would be understanding. He poured more tea into his cup and sipped it. He would have liked to taste it, to really enjoy the flavor but it was bitter right now.  


“Why are you telling me this?” She asked with tears threatening her eyes.  


“Chloé,” he said sympathetically and she jerked her head away and crossed her arms, closing down, shutting herself away behind her mask of arrogance.  


Adrien looked down and softly spoke, “There is someone else. I want to be with…”  


She snorted loudly. It was such an odd noise coming from her. “Ridiculous. Is that what this is all about? You want to fool around a little? That’s fine. It’s not like we are exclusive. Go, have fun and then after…”  


“No,” he snapped, actually angry. Chloé turned to him with wide ocean blue eyes. Panic and fear surged through her as she remembered the only other time he was ever truly upset with her. Threatening to end their friendship and now… now he was ending her love for him.  


“If you think for a moment that I would sleep around, then you don’t know me,” he chided and she shook her head.  


“No,” she whispered. “I don’t think you are like that.”  


Her uncharacteristic mousy response made him lose all his anger. He took a breath and let it out. “Chloé, I wanted to tell you before you heard it through the rumor mill…”  


“I know,” she stated. Adrien looked up at her, the question in his eyes. She scoffed and looked away. She was trying to keep up the brave face but her eyes were losing the war. “You think I’m stupid? That I don’t see the way you look at her? Or that I’m deaf? Everyone was talking about it at school… at the dance.”  


She glanced at him and then shot her gaze down to her coffee. Lifting it to her lips but not drinking, she swore, “Dupain-Cheng.” It sounded like a curse. She sipped her hot drink and then set it down.  


“Really, out of all the people in our class it had to be her! The baker’s daughter?” she asked rhetorically. The waiter came by with their salads. Both remained quiet as he set their food down. He asked if they wanted anything else to which Adrien said no. Neither one of them wanted to eat. Not now. He watched his oldest friend for a moment in quiet silence. Her back was straight, her face set in a scowl, chin up, eyes away from his. Her arms crossed under her breasts and hands gripping her biceps tightly. Her right leg crossed over the knee. She was pretty, his childhood queen, but she was afraid, slightly trembling and he saw it.  


“I’m not going to stop being your friend, Chloé,” he tried to reassure her. Her body stiffened even further.  


“That isn’t what I want!” she snapped, retreating to her bratty behavior.  


“And I’m sorry for that. Perhaps I should have told you how I felt sooner, but I didn’t see the harm. I didn’t want to lose you as a friend, I still don’t.” He leaned over to looked at her face. She was crying, silently. She twisted away further, almost facing the wall. “Chloé, please talk to me.” He never thought he would be asking for that.  


She twisted around and cleared her throat. Even though she wouldn’t look at him, she was at least facing him now. “Well what do you want me to say? It seems like you’ve already made up your mind. You’d rather slum it up with some baker’s daughter than be with me, who am I to stop you?”  


“Don’t be like that,” Adrien sneered.  


“Like what? Honest?” she badgered.  


“Unnecessarily Cruel. She’s a good person. Her family is able to send her to the same private school we go to. She’s a good friend to have, if you’d only let her in.”  


Chloé barked out a harsh laugh. “You really are blind if you think that. She’s not as nice as you think.”  


He smiled. “And you aren’t as mean as you want everyone to think.”  


She rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she twisted in her seat to face forward and finally looked up at him. She took a breath and let it out noisily, and then picked up her fork and stabbed her salad. “You really are stupid if you think she’s going to make you happy. Honestly. She’s probably at that school on scholarship. Sure, they make good cakes, but really how much can that silly little bakery make? The idea that she could stand next to you, a model of Gabriel…” she went still with her loaded fork halfway to her mouth.  


“Does your father know?”  


Adrien was smiling knowing that he had somehow gotten past the Chloé hurdle, but then it quickly disappeared when she asked that.  


“No, and I’m asking you to please…”  


“PUH-LEASE,” she bellowed and raised her free hand up to stop him. “If you think I would use underhanded methods like telling your father to break you two apart, then you have another thing coming. Trust me on this, Adrikins, you will see the errors of your ways. And when you do, you are going to have to do soooo much sucking up to me, that I may not take you back. Because You,” she pointed a finger at him, “are not the only golden fish in the ocean.” She finally took a bite of her food.  


He smiled. “You’re right. You could do so much better.”  


“Of course, I can. Like that Prince from…” Her mind wondered trying to remember. “Wherever. He was all over me, asking to take me away and promising me jewelry and…”  


Adrien quietly ate his lunch as she prattled on and on about how lucky she was that he finally set her free. He smiled softly at her nodding and agreeing to everything she said as he ate his salad. He would have to buy her something special as a thank you gift. Which might blow a huge hole in his account, but it was worth it.


	16. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette spark some chemistry in class and they leave to take advantage of it.

They arrived back at the school around the same time he normally would. Which means he had no time to socialize. Chloé had sucked up the entire lunch break. Yeah, he didn’t want to abandon her, to show her that he was still there for her, but damn, he was hoping she’d call it early and he’d have time to visit Marinette.  


At least he got to see her by their lockers. He walked up and everyone scattered. Which was fine, because all he saw was her at the moment. She turned towards him and looked up at him with a soft smile.  


“Did you take a nap?”  


“Yes,” she said but then dropped her head on his chest. “I did not want to get up. I think I fell asleep the moment my hand touched the mattress.” He chuckled at the image. “Seriously, I didn’t even reach my pillow.”  


He smiled sympathetically. “How did you manage to get up?” He reached up and slipped his hand behind her neck. He wanted to run his fingers through her soft hair. She let out a pleased sigh as he massaged her neck.  


“Tsk,” a disgusted irritated sound came from beside them. Marinette rose her head from her comfy position to look at Chloé, and promptly rolled her eyes and groaned.  


Chloé actually turned fully to her and stared right into her eyes. Marinette was tempted to take a step back. The blonde leaned in a threatening manner. “I don’t know what dirty laundry you have over my Adrikins, but if you so much as hurt him or his image with your flour covered hands, I will ruin you.” She glared at her for a second and then twisted around throwing her hair towards Marinette’s face and promptly walked away.  


“She took that well then?” Marinette finally said looking up at Adrien.  


He smiled and nodded. “Actually, yes. I had to have lunch with her and listen to her talk nonstop about how I wasn’t good enough for her, but yeah. It really went well.”  


Marinette frowned. “Really?! She’s got a lot of nerve! She would be lucky to get someone a tenth as patient and good looking as you, especially one that would put up with all her bullshit.”  


“Hey, don’t be like that,” Adrien chided. He pulled Marinette into a hug by wrapping his left arm around her shoulders. “She’s actually really upset by this. We grew up with our mothers talking about our weddings and future kids during our playdates.”  


Marinette turned her face up and stuck her tongue out in disgust. He chuckled softly.  


“The problem being that Chloé didn’t let go of the idea. She needs to understand her own feelings. She’s not in love with me. She’s afraid of losing another person in her life. She’s lonely.”  


The bell rang to signal everyone to start heading in. Adrien and Marinette twisted around to walk out casually. “If she was nicer, then maybe she would have more friends.”  


Adrien smiled. “Then what is my excuse?” he said cynically.  


Marinette stopped dead in her tracks in shock. “What?”  


He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m a nice guy, right? I mean I try to be.”  


“You are! It’s the first thing I liked about you!” She defended.  


He pressed his lips together and gave her a tight-lipped smile. “Yet, I can count the number of people close to me on one hand.”  


Sadness filled her eyes, but he also saw the cogs in her head spinning and Ladybug was looking up at him wanting to fix things. “Maybe we could…” she started but he shook his head.  


“I’m fine. I would like to be able to spend more time with you, with everyone, but I’m happy with what I have. Chloé has even less and rather than trying to open up to people - to those that more often than not use you and what you have,” he shrugged, “she shields herself with her pride and would rather throw her power at you than have someone take it.”  


Marinette’s eyes dropped with guilt and shame making him feel bad. “I'm sorry,” he continued. “I didn’t say all that to upset you. Chloé is one of my oldest friends and I guess I’m trying to get you to like her even just a little.”  


She groaned and pouted up at him cutely. “You know this is a two-way street, right? She constantly berates me. She’s condescending and even trashes my parent’s bakery even though she is one of our best customers.”  


“There,” he pointed out. “That is a mask. She will eat everything and anything from the bakery.” The bell chimed again and they had to hurry. “I’m not asking you to be best friends or friends at all. I only wanted some understanding.”  


“Okay. I understand,” she stated and before entering the classroom she spun around and faced him. “But I’m not trying if she isn’t either. You are lucky I love you so much.”  


He smiled brightly at her. “Yes, I am” he purred, making her flush. The urge to kiss her shot through him and she apparently felt the same. She licked her lips and started to lean in.  


“Class is starting you two.”  


Both jumped and quickly rushed inside. Yay, Classic lit. If Marinette didn’t take that nap, she would be dying in this class. Now, she was busy thinking about food, and Adrien, and food. _Or food on Adrien._ She looked over at him and bit her lip. Her mind wandered to dinner with him before the dance. Even though it embarrassed her terribly, it was still a highlight in her mind. She never saw food as a sexy thing but having him feed her, given her attention and seeing the heated look on his face, it was beyond sensual. To have that unchartered territory being explored in front of their best friends was humiliating. But if taken slowly and alone, maybe it was something she could give herself over to.  


As soon as class was over, Adrien turned towards her. “You are very distracting,” he murmured. They were packing up to head over to the science lab.  


She smirked at him. “I have no idea what you are talking about. I was sitting quietly listening to the lecture,” she stated as she moved down around his desk to head out the door. He quickly shot up and joined her.  


“What was the class about?”  


Marinette twisted her lips in thought. “Um, Pride and Prejudice?”  


“Nope, try again,” He teased.  


“Madame Bovary?” He shook his head.  


“Fine! I wasn’t paying attention! Happy?”  


He grinned and held the door open for her. They went to their table in the back of the room while the rest of the class filled in. She had considered herself lucky when he drew her name for lab partners. They didn’t even have to bargain to be with each other like Alya and Nino did.  


Adrien leaned in and whispered, “Are you going to let me in on what you were thinking about?”  


She glanced away, licking her lips and smirked. “Nope.”  


“Is it something we can do tonight?”  


She flushed. “I’ll think about it.”  


He groaned. “Don’t think about it too much.”  


Twisting around, she reached for the stool. “I’ll try, but…” she dropped her hands to her floral skirt and started to hike it up. The slit was moving up her thigh until it almost reached the edge of her panties. Placing her foot on the bottom rung of the stool, she made an elaborate show of sitting down. “My thoughts do tend to wonder.”  


He couldn’t take his eyes off the large span of bare thigh she gave him. Trying to look like she had done nothing out of the ordinary, elbows on the table, chin cupped in her hands, she glanced over to him and smiled. She bit her lip, trying to hide her expression with her fingers and shifted in her seat, purposely rubbing her thighs together to highlight more of her bare leg. She glanced down and could see an obvious, delightful bulge straining against his jeans.  


“Good Afternoon, Class,” the teacher came in her lab coat and everyone started to settle down. Adrien picked up his stool from behind him and almost slammed it down beside hers. Several of the other students looked over at him.  


He coughed, “It slipped.”  


Marinette was having trouble swallowing her laughter while the teacher went over today’s lesson plan. It took her poor kitty a moment to sit down comfortably, squirming and tugging on his jeans. She really shouldn’t tease him so.  


Especially when he can return the favor.  


Marinette inhaled sharply as his hand slipped over her bare knee. Long strong fingers curled under the bend of her knee. His thumb caressed over her bent knee and then slowly slid down her calf as far as he could reach. It wasn’t very far, but it was enough to send a shiver through her. They both notice the teacher starting to come around and pass out the experiment notes. Both of them were looking forward as he touched her. Their hearts pounding and both nervous and excited as she came closer. When she set the sheet down on Alya and Nino’s desk, he squeezed her knee and let go.  


She instantly missed him. Her eyes were following his hand that reached over and grabbed the paper. He set it between them so she could read it, but all she really wanted was to grab his hand and shove it up her skirt.  


“We are going to continue our lesson on Sulfuric Acid. As always, I’ll perform the experiments first and then everyone will replicate. You only need to do one of them,” she explained. They both watched and Marinette read the experiment. She would be the first to admit that her mind wasn’t into it and it should be. This was Advanced Chemistry and one false move could endanger everyone. So, while her skin was sparking and all she could think about was his touch, she did not prompt him for more.  


However, he had other plans. Her eyes fluttered closed as he ran the back of his fingers along the side of her thigh and then circled up on top and slid the palm of his hand down to her knee. She squirmed in her seat and leaned over to him.  


“I won’t be able to follow the experiment if you do that,” she whispered very softly to him. “I don’t want to cause a fire or something if I screw it up.”  


He glanced at her with her face flush and lips already pouty from her teeth. He squeezed her knee causing her to clench her thighs together. “I’ve got it. I won’t let anything bad happen,” he assured her. It’s true. Adrien was incredibly smart in history, math, science. He could even talk to her mother in Mandarin which put a smile on her face. If it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t be in this class right now with him. Neither would Alya and Nino. He really was the total package, brains and beauty.  


Knowing that he would have her back, able to do the assignment and touch her… she shifted in her seat to sit at the very edge and swung her knee towards his. His hand slipped around to her inner thigh as her knee grazed the rough fabric of his jeans. He looked at her and lifted his eyebrow in question. Her reply was to drop her foot from the rest and lift her leg so that it slipped over his knee. He closed his eyes and took a breath, but he did not push her away.  


They stared at the front of the class while his hand ran up and down her shin, massaging her calf and even up her thigh. It was wonderful having him simply touch her. Yes, it was distracting. Yes, she was turned on, but it made her feel good. She wondered if asked, would he mind spending some time running his hands over her body. Not for sex or foreplay, though she had no doubt in her mind that was where it would lead, but to satisfy that need for touch.  


He would not go past the mid-point of her thigh though. Which was so very sweet, but she desperately wanted him to. All of this caresses, squeezes, and tickles but not moving to the more intimate places only heightened her excitement.  


“So let’s get started. You don’t need to do all three experiments. Only one of them. Take your time and record your findings on the back of the sheet.”  


Marinette grabbed his hand at the same time as she slid off his knee and off the stool. She purposely stood up facing him, as close to him as possible, making his hand slide up her thigh until his pinky hit her soaking wet panties.  


“I’ll get our kit,” she told him, hand on his wrist keeping him there between her thighs. She thrust her hips forward as if she was going to walk and bit back a sound as she forced his hand to rub against her needy center.  


Adrien’s pencil snapped in half in his left hand.  


Finally, she let go and walked to the setup table at the side. She grabbed the first kit, not really noticing which experiment it was and hoped that it wouldn’t matter to Adrien. With her standing and nothing impeding gravity, her skirt had fallen back down, the slit back towards her knee. Yet the moment she set the kit down and looked into his eyes swirling with want and need - let’s face it, he was eye fucking her with those gorgeous green eyes, all she wanted to do was rip off her skirt and mount him, or he could bend her over the table and fuck her from behind.  


“God, I’m so stupid,” she whispered to herself as she set the kit down. She closed her eyes and started to count, to think of school or her parents, even horror movies with as much blood and gore and…  
Adrien stepped up behind her, his hands pulling up her skirt as the feel of his rock hard cock presses against the crack of her ass. Her body screaming out as he plunges into her hard and fast. His hands then reach around in front of her, gripping her blouse and ripping it open, buttons popping off without a care. His wonderful hands grab her breasts, shoving past her bra and squeeze her flesh as he pounds.…  


“Marinette,” he called to her and her mind slammed back into reality. He placed her white lab coat around her shoulders waiting to help her put it on. She quickly shifted with a dark blush on her cheeks, forcing her arms into it. As soon as it was on, she expected him to step away, but he didn't. He pretended to straighten it on her form, his hands sliding down her arms and then brushed invisible lint off her shoulders. Then without any warning, he pushed her against the edge of the table using only his hips. She stifled a moan as she felt his straining masculinity shoved up against her ass. _Oh God, my fantasy is coming to life._  


His breath brushed her ear as he softly whispered, “Let’s skip the rest of the day.”  


She nodded without hesitation and instantly looked up at the clock to see when this class would be over. _Twenty minutes. No problem. I can wait twenty minutes._  


Adrien stepped up beside her and slipped his goggles on, so she did the same. Then came the latex gloves and all she could think about was another appendage covered in protection. He smirked at her, a smile filled with humor and heat, one that was slowly conditioning her to get weak in the knees every time she saw it. He started to pull everything off the tray and she was stupidly standing there.  


“What do I do?” she whispered.  


He leaned over and she immediately lifted her chin to offer her lips to him. Again, that sin-promising smile of his spread across his lips as he moved past her and pulled her stool to the back of her legs. “Sit. Watch. Wait,” he commanded and she did as she was told.  


Take Charge Adrien was kind of hot.  


Okay, he was really fucking sexy.  


She watched him as he read the instructions and measured out each chemical. Marinette only pretended to know what was happening when the teacher made a walk through. She was sweating bullets and it wasn’t only because of the class. When she picked up an empty vial, she saw her hand was shaking. Even if she did know what to do, she doubted that she’d be physically able to do so.  


He was doing something in an Erlenmeyer flask. Pouring liquids and powders into the flask and suddenly something he put in turned blue.  


“Pretty,” she commented.  


“Like your eyes,” Adrien added, making her snort but smile brightly. He pulled the sheet up and handed it to her with the written page up. He sat down next to her and started to explain what happened. She actually learned more writing down what he said than the whole lesson. Hearing his deep smooth voice even talking about chemical reactions in technical terms was enough to make her listen.  


“Here, sprinkle this in.” He told her and handed her a small dish with a white powder. She had to put on her gloves before she took the dish from him and did as she was told.  


“Pink!”  


“Monsieur Agreste, that was not part of the experiment.”  


“Sorry, Madame,” he apologized with an innocent smile. She didn’t say anything further, instead moving on to the next table.  


“I’ll write this last part,” he told her and took her unbroken pencil from her fingers, his touch lightly caressing her fingers before slipping away.  


She started to clean up as he wrote down how he changed it to pink. She put the leftover unused chemicals away and set the tools to be cleaned. She grabbed the flask and Adrien stopped her.  


“I’ll take care of that one. Here turn this in,” he gave her the completed assignment and carefully took the pink flask. Because he added more chemicals, he walked up to the teacher and spoke to her about disposal. She looked at his neat handwriting and read what he did. He explained it in such perfect details, she understood it immediately.  


Once they were done and class was dismissed, they grabbed their bags and snuck out, which was surprisingly easy. She did text Alya though, not wanting the third degree.  


**Going on a date with Adrien. Bye, bye.**  


**Alya: Have fun, Girl!**  


She showed her phone to him as they walked out towards a secluded spot. His eyebrows rose at the words Alya used. “Does she know that we are…”  


“No,” Marinette quickly answered. “She would have said something way dirtier than that if she did.”  


“Like what?”  


She flushed. “I don’t know like, ‘Go get some D.’ or ‘Have fun pounding it’.”  


He laughed and then a thought occurred to him. “Oh, well that sort of takes that whole fist bump thing we do after battle to a whole new level.”  


Blood rushed to her face. “Oh my God! You’ve tainted it! I’m never going to be able to do that again.”  


They reached an alleyway and ducked inside. “But it's our signature!” He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to pin her against the wall. “Would you really want to give up ‘Pound it’?”  


“Dirty Cat.” She ducked under his arm and walked deeper into the alley. “Tikki, Spots on!” Pink light filled the dark area and Ladybug’s yo-yo flew up to reach the top of the building.  


“Here, Kitty, Kitty,” she called out to him. “Follow me home for something tasty,” she finished and then she flew up and out of sight.  


He sighed and grabbed his heart dramatically. “I am going to marry that girl. Plagg, Claws out!”  


Chat caught up to her quickly, and even if she was able to lose him, he could literally pick out her scent a mile away. She was bouncing around rooftop to rooftop, taking a longer convoluted way to her home. They had to be more careful heading home during the day; however, Ladybug was a pro after years of hiding her identity. He took his time feeding his excitement with the hunt, her red suit always disappearing out of the corner of his eye.  


Finally, she disappeared completely but her scent was everywhere. He jumped onto the row of rooftops that lead to her bakery. Keeping a low profile, he crawled and jumped over the stacks and obstacles. He could see the make-shift awning that shaded her window from the sun. His heart started to race and the skin under his suit started to itch. _Is she there? Is she waiting?_ He pulled himself up the last wall before her balcony. The door going into her room was open allowing the sweet smell of her spill into the air. He soundlessly hoped down stalking around the opening as he looked in and nearly came.  


She was waiting, his lady, his Marinette, staring lustfully out the opening, black hair loose framing her face, dark blue eyes pierced through him with desire and need. Her plump red lips were slightly parted showing a hint of white teeth as she panted on her bed. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling drawing his eye. Her black button blouse was partially open, showing the lacy black bra pushing the soft flesh of her chest up enticingly. His sight dropped to more movement. Her right hand was clenching the fabric of her skirt tightly in a fist while her left disappeared underneath the soft pink flowery skirt, moving gently as she touched herself  


That was the scent that was drawing him here. Her bare left leg was bent up, revealed through the slit of her skirt. His hand still remembered touching her, stroking up her thigh, running down the smooth soft skin over and over again in class moments ago.  


“Chat,” she moaned as her body jerked, hitting a sweet spot. Her hand increased in tempo and he couldn’t stay away a moment longer. He carefully slipped down onto her bed. She reached out for him, her hands leaving to capture him. He grabbed her left wrist with the heady scent of her arousal, her digits covered in the sweet cream of her body. He watched her face as he took her fingers into his mouth. She gasped softly and his tongue played with her and then sucked off her unique flavor from her hand. He pulled her digits out slowly, as the tip of her fingers touched his lips, he pushed her hand back down, down between her folds as he leaned over and kissed her.  


Marinette opened her mouth to receive his kiss. A moan and whine slipped from her mouth into his. He stole her breath as he guided her fingers up and down her own wet slit once again. He pulled back, their heated breath mixing with each other. “Keep going,” he whispered and pulled away.  


She whimpered a needy little mewl that electrified him. Chat gracefully crawled down her body to kneel at her bare feet. Her feet shifted wider apart without his prompting. Her right knee bent up and tilting to the side. His eyes focused on her fingers, moving across the dark wet lips of her sex. She slipped two fingers shallowly within her and dragged her slick juices up spreading her excitement all over her lips, her clit. The pad of her two fingers circled the revealed little bud making her breath quicken. He dragged his eyes up her body, still partially clothed but looking like sin. Her right hand moved up under her blouse, movement under the blouse showing her playing with her nipple.  


“Plagg, claws off,” Adrien said and the black Kwami flew out of sight the moment he was freed. Adrien had his backpack over his shoulder. He pulled it forward and tore his eyes away to look through it. He grabbed the open blue box and tossed it beside her on the bed and the bag was discarded behind him. He also took out three condoms from his jean pocket and set them to the side. He watched her please herself as he underdressed. Her fingers were thrusting as far as she could inside of her as the heel of her palm was rubbing against her clit. He raised his eyebrow wondering why he didn’t think of that. Smiling, he pulled his shirt over his head and quickly started to unbuckle his pants. A soft moan sounded from her lips as her hand started to rock faster. She was going to come soon and he wanted to be part of that. He shoved his jeans and underwear off, shoving them down his legs, removing his socks with them to leave him naked before her. He grabbed the condom that slid down to his knee and ripped it open.  


As soon as he sheathed himself, he crawled up to her. He reached down and grabbed her right leg at her knee and lifted it up making her hips rise up for him. He reached down and pulled at her wrist. As soon as her fingers cleared, he filled her in one swift motion.  


She cried out moaning loudly into the room as her release rocked through her. He fell over her body and dropped a hand over her mouth. “Shhh. I’m sorry, M’lady but we can’t be that loud,” he reminded her. She nodded and then moaned again against his palm as he rocked against her. Adrien shifted his position, moving his arm under her leg so that it hooked at his elbow instead of his hand, dropping his hand from her mouth to support himself on her bed. He shifted his knees out wider so he was lower to the bed and increased the strength of his stroke. Her voice got louder once he did this, loud groans mixed with the heavy breathing.  


“Shhhhhh,” he tried to get her to quiet down. He wasn’t sure why, but she seemed louder this time than before. Were things getting worse? Or would that be better? He wasn’t sure, but he was nervous. Fear of getting caught by her parents, of having to leave her even a single minute sooner than he had to, would feel like a nightmare. So he leaned over and tried to kiss her. She whimpered as his hips slowed and grinded into her. Her hands crawled up his body to place her palms on his chest and she shoved. He was pushed back at arm’s length and her hips started to surge upward repeatedly. The sensation doubled for both of them and Adrien couldn’t help but match her movements with his own. His hips slamming against hers, the wet sound of their bodies mixing with her sweet voice.  


“Harder,” she moaned. Her face twisted, eyes closed and her body started to tense. “Don’t stop, don’t stop. Right there,” she begged. Adrien gritted his teeth trying to fight off his own desire until he felt her writhing beneath him. The walls of her pulled him in and he let go, groaning in his release. Her legs hooked around him and forced him deeper inside of her causing him to fall over her. He was afraid of crushing her, but her arms wrapped around him and pulled him in close. He closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He kissed her softly trying to kiss any available spot he could reach. She hummed in approval.  


Suddenly he jerked up surprising her, his head jerked to the left.  


“What?” She asked and he lifted his hand up to silence her.  


“Someone’s coming. Move, move, move,” he scrambled and grabbed the blanket and threw it over everything on her bed. Marinette’s feet were already disappearing through the door. He followed quickly after and shut the door just as hers opened.  


They hid in the corner of the balcony, both watching the skylight door like a horror movie monster was about to reveal itself, and they both jumped when Tikki came out.  


“It’s your mother,” she informed them. “She is hauling in your laundry. I’ll let you know when she is gone.”  


Marinette rolled her eyes. “Geez, she scared the hell out of me.”  


“Of us,” Adrien clarified. She turned towards him and snorted. Here she was huddled in the corner behind the chair with Adrien in front, her handsome… naked guard. She laughed and quickly covered her mouth to silence it. He looked over to her with a questioning look.  


“Shouldn’t I be hiding you?” She looked down and noticed he forgot to clean up. She reached down and grabbed the used condom making him squeak. She held the edges between two fingers with a sour expression on her face.  


“Sorry. I’ll take care of that,” he said and reached for it, but she pulled it away.  


“No, if you can handle it, so can I.” She tied it off like she saw him do it before and then struggled with nowhere to put it.  


He chuckled. “Like I said, I’ll deal with it.” He held out his hand and she scowled at him. Her pride made her swing the thing into her palm of her hand.  


“Marinette,” he sighed.  


“Adrien,” she mocked and stuck out her tongue at him. He snapped his hand up and grabbed her jaw. She gasped at the sudden action and that gave him the chance to kiss her. A soft sigh escaped from her as she melted into his touch. He wrapped his arms around her, his hand slipping under her black blouse to touch her back. She arched up to bring herself closer to him, her arms wrapping around his neck with her free hand sinking into his hair. His fingers found her bra and started to try to unhook it. As he struggled with it, she laughed into their kiss.  


“Is the upcoming fashion mongul having trouble with a simple eye-hook clasp?”  


He frowned. “Just because I know what an eye-hook clasp is, doesn’t mean I can unhook it easily,” he grumbled and his other hand joined in to unlatch it. She felt it slack and then softly whimpered as his hand came around and cupped her freed flesh. He leaned in and started to kiss down her neck, his teeth nibbling and tongue soothing right afterwards. His thumb caressed up the underside of her breast and ran over the hardened tip. Her head was starting to get fuzzy as he started to roll the nipple with his thumb, big circular motions slowly driving her crazy.  


“Marinette, it’s safe now,” Tikki flew up and informed them. The sound of another voice made them jump apart, though Marinette’s first reaction was to cover up Adrien from whomever it was.  


They both let go a sigh of relief. “Thank you again Tikki,” Marinette repeated and the little Kwami smiled and flew back to wherever Plagg disappeared to.  


“After you,” she offered as she opened the door and he flushed.  


“Ah, maybe you should toss my clothes out and I’ll get dressed and go.”  


“What! Why?” She frowned.  


“We almost got caught, and as much as I love the sound of your voice while I make love to you, you were really loud that time. If your mom is downstairs and not in the bakery. The risk is too high.”  


She blushed bright red. “I was? I didn’t notice.” She walked up to him and hugged him. “I don’t want you to go. We have more than an hour before school ends. Do you really want to leave?”  


“Of course not, but…”  


“Let’s go to your place then,” she suggested, and then she got a great idea. “Oh, there is no school tomorrow. Adrien, I can tell my parents that I’ll sleep over at Alya’s and stay with you instead.”  


“Marinette, I have fencing practice, piano practice, dinner. As much as I would love to have you there, it’s not possible.”  


“Fine, go then,” Marinette jerked away and jumped down into her room. She slid down her stairs and threw away the nasty condom in the trash. She moved over to her sink and washed her hands. He followed her every step of the way.  


“Marinette, you know I want to be with you, but I know the sex is only a phase and I don’t want to jeopardize our relationship because we were being stupid!” he beseeched.  


She turned off the water and stayed there at the sink silently.  


Adrien took another step closer to her and another when she didn’t move or protest. He slipped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. “I love you, Marinette. You mean more to me than anyone else in my life. I always want to be around you, and if I’m not, I’m thinking of the next moment we meet. I want this to work, to have my Ladybug and eat my Marinette too.”  


She snorted and covered her face at the inelegant sound. She twisted around and he loosened his arms to make it easier, dropping his hands down to her hips. Her eyes were a little red from the threat of tears but were cut short.  


“Are you comparing me to a piece of cake?”  


His face split into a large smile. “It fits, doesn’t it? You’re sweet like cake, and perfectly made by the best bakers in all of Paris.”  


“Oh geez,” she groaned and moved to walk away.  


He quickly stopped her, pulling her back towards him. He leaned down and placed his forehead on hers. “I’m sorry. Forgive me, please.”  


Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted to stay angry at him. She was hurt that he wasn’t willing to work with her in gaining extra time together, but he was doing the best he could with his strict schedule. She had only the smallest inkling of what his life was like.  


“I’m sorry too,” she said as she ran her hands up his bare torso. He had slipped on his jeans again much to her disappointment.  


“I don’t want either of us to get in trouble. As much as my parents like you, I doubt they would appreciate the things we are doing.” Her eyes were looking at her hands and the mindless things she was doing along his skin – her fingertip running down the curve of his pec towards the small light tan nipple. The pad of her finger lightly circled the small but sensitive tip as she spoke.  


“This whole mating thing has my mind clouded. It was only last week when I told Tikki there was no way I was ever going to have sex. Not now.” Her fingernail raked over his hard nipple and he hissed. She licked her lips and continued, “Though I would be lying if I didn’t entertain the thought of this happening with you.” She ran her fingers down to his stomach.  


“But I didn’t think you would respond. You being Chat was so unexpected,” her voice was getting softer as her fingers caressed over each ripple of his abdomen. She licked her lips as she approached the band of his jeans.  


“And everything felt so good,” she breathed as her fingers unbuttoned his jeans. Adrien dipped down and grabbed her thighs under her butt lifting her up and sitting her down on the surface next to the sink. His mouth crashed onto hers with fervor. There wasn’t much room on the little vanity and she held onto him for support, arms around his neck, legs hooking on his hips. His hands slipped up from her hips, up under the black mid-drift and started to shove it off. She raised her hands up overhead and he removed it and her bra completely.  


His head dipped down to kiss and bite her neck while his hands glided over her - down her back, up the side of her body, molding her breast within his hand. He was everywhere and she couldn’t get enough. Her nails dragged down his back and slipped into his jeans revealing that he neglected to put his underwear back on. She squeezed his cheeks with both hands before forcing the denim down. He had to lean back to free his erection without pain but it was quick and he returned to suck in a dark perky tip into his mouth. Marinette used her feet to shove his jeans down his legs and he stomped out of them. Finally, she was able to feel him and she rocked her hips to rub against him.  


Adrien groaned at the action and pulled back from her chest. He slipped his left arm between them and hooked her knee over his forearm and lifted. She was forced back, the small shelf that made up the vanity dug into her lower back as her arms flew back against the edge of the mirror to support herself. He used his right hand to push her left thigh as far to the side as she could go, exposing her needy center to him. His eyes were on his actions between her thighs. He dragged the tip of his erection over the wet folds of her. She watched him as he sunk lower controlling his actions with his hips. Her body shook as he nuzzled her entrance with the head of his cock.  


“Adrien,” she warned but it was a little too throaty. It almost sounded like a plea instead.  


“I know,” he grunted. “I just…,” he slipped his head back up and leaned in forcing the length of him to rest against her instead of inside of her. He let go of her legs, sliding down to cup her ass and thrust. “I want to feel you without anything between us,” he breathed as he slid the hard shaft up and down her slick folds. Each motion was making the vanity hit against the wall.  


“Adrien, the noise…” she said and he stopped his breath unsteady.  


“Sorry,” he whispered and set her back down on the floor.  


“Don’t be. If it wasn’t for you holding my thighs, you would be inside of me right now,” she confessed. “If having you cum inside of me feels that good with a condom on, I can’t help but wonder what it would feel like without it. Feeling every inch of you rubbing against me, filling me over and over with your thick, hot…”  


He kissed her, forcing her words to stop and then just as quickly pulled away. “Please don’t learn to talk dirty. You will literally kill me if you start talking dirty to me. Let me get a condom.”  


He stepped away on shaky legs and she watched him. “Or maybe five,” she amended, making him miss a step on her ladder. She laughed and looked around the room. Dirty thoughts filled her mind as she looked around the room until she looked at her L-shaped desk.  


When Adrien returned with one of the strings of condoms, Marinette was not in the same spot and her pink skirt was on the floor. Movement at his right made him turn towards it and found her sitting on her desk next to her sewing machine.  


She smiled shyly at him completely naked. “This one won’t make noise.” She then proceeded to rock her body back and forth trying to get the mounted desk to move. Her breast jiggling enticingly with the action. “See,” she confirmed.  


She truly was going to be the death of him. He stormed over and aggressively started to maul her with his hands, his mouth, everything. His eagerness excited her but there was one thing she wanted to do.  


“Adrien,” she called out to him as he slathered down her neck. “Do you remember what happened in science class today?”  


He grunted his reply which wasn’t a yes or a no but she continued anyway. “When you put on my coat and then came up from behind me.” He pulled away to look into her eyes. She flushed embarrassed that she was asking for something this specific. “Is that something we can do?”  


“Yeah, absolutely.” He agreed with a husky thick voice. She nodded and slipped down from the desk. She felt foolish positioning herself for the act, but she didn’t know how to get him to do it again without voicing it. He must have sensed her discomfort because he kissed her. That or he grew impatient. Either reason worked for her. He swept his tongue inside for her, twisting along hers slow and seductively. Her mind blanked as he held her, kissing her so thoroughly. He ran his hands up the length of her body as far down as he could reach, groping the soft curve of her butt over the swell of her hips and dipping to her waist. Strong fingers stroked up her back making her arch her body against him, breaking the kiss with a soft moan.  


He trailed kisses down her jaw towards her ear and then licked her earlobe. She flushed as he licked the ladybug earring, even taking it into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. He caught it with his teeth and he pulled on it lightly before letting it go completely. He swept his hands back down to her hips as he kissed over her shoulder. There, she felt him start to twist her and her heart really started to race. She twisted around under his guidance, his lips constantly kissing her as she gave him her back. Anticipation filled her, making the touch of his hands sliding over her stomach burn like fire. His nose nuzzled back towards her neck to the back of her ear and she leaned to the right to give him more room.  


Marinette was drowning in his touch as he lazily ran his hands up and down her body. It’s like he wasn’t in any hurry now that he had his hands on her. Dragging his hands up to lift the heavy weight of her breast, caressing her flesh with his thumb before letting them spill back down. He teased her nipples, able to use both of his hands to pinch and pull the hard tips until he had her squirming against him. Then his hand would drop and brush against the damp black curls that hid her dripping sex. She would lean over the table, hands on the surface eager to take it further, but he would then pull her back up against him all and repeat the slow torture once again.  


“Adrien, please,” she whimpered as he massaged her breasts.  


He kissed her behind the ear and whispered, “I wanted to do this so badly in class. Caressing your leg over and over again, I kept thinking about what it would feel like to touch the rest of you.”  


She flushed because she had the exact same thought. His hands fell from her chest and moved to the side of her hips, touching. Touching everything as his nose nuzzled her hair away from the back of her neck. His lips pressed soft kisses down the back of her neck as he ran his hands up and down her body. The hard press of his arousal was firmly planted against her ass. She shifted her hips to rub him against her, to entice him to take the next step. A soft groan escaped his lips and then his mouth opened to bite down at the back of her neck.  


She stilled beneath him as his hands reached down between her thighs and his nimble fingers slid over her wet pussy. She whimpered as he touched her tentatively, his teeth biting down harder on the bit of skin just under her hairline. Marinette found herself bending over the desk as he touched her and his teeth imprinted into her skin. He let go with a little lick as she leaned over the desk. His chest started to rumble against her back as he licked her skin. He thrust his hips making her thighs bump into the desk with some force.  


“I thought of this too,” he admitted, his voice now at her ear getting deeper. He used his free hand to stroke up her back, pushing her further down onto the desk as he circled her clit. “All I wanted to do was shove your skirt up and bury myself into your warm, wet body.”  


His hand continued up her back until he reached her hair line. She dropped her head with a soft groan as he ran his fingers into her hair. Most of it spilled down around her face. His fingers slid to her left and swept her hair to the right. Her head twisted to the side as he gathered her hair in his hand and then suddenly grabbed the bulk of her hair into his fist and pulled her head back. She gasped as he forced her head back and tilted to the side from his unyielding grip. Even her back arched forcing her chest to perk out over the desk. His hand never stopped paying with her making her insides throb and clench with need.  


He leaned over her and whispered, “Do you want me to stop?”  


Marinette breathed heavily, her exposed chest rising and falling in the suddenly heated air, her heart thrashing in her chest. He wasn’t hurting her. He had almost all of her hair in his hand not pulling anything uncomfortably, but it was leaving her immobile. She could feel the heat of his body hovering behind her, the feel of his hard cock at her butt, his fingers stroking her cunt over and over and found herself wanting more, needing more. She swallowed and noted that even that was difficult and it excited her.  


“No,” she breathed.  


He rewarded her with a kiss on her shoulder and grazed his wet fingers over her clit making her shake and moan from the sudden touch. He leaned back but kept his grip down so that she couldn’t get up from her position. His left hand moved away from her core and curved around her hip and stroked over her ass lovingly. Her heart raced thinking that he was going to spank her but he didn’t, and she wasn’t really sure if she was relieved or upset.  


He slipped his hand between her thighs from behind and she instinctively shifted her feet apart and adjusted her hips back in an offering. Her hands clawed at the desk and into a fist as he cupped the heat of her sex. He ran his cupped hand over her curls and then back down only touching her outer labia.  


“Adrien,” she begged as she wiggled her hips, bending her knees to get him to touch her again. His fingers slipped down her inner thigh making her sag in defeat as he drifted further from where she wanted him. His hand grabbed her knee and she felt her center of gravity shift as he lifted her foot off the ground.  


“I’ve got you,” he told her as he forced her knee up on the table. She felt the cool air hit her center before it was replaced with his hand. A shuddering breath fell from her lips as he finally touched her.  


“You are so beautiful,” he stated as he stroked her, spreading her honey on his fingers, around her labia and up over her clit. His touch was light, a feather like touch that he quickly took away from her, sliding down to circle the entrance but not push through. She pushed herself back to force a stronger touch but he tightened his grip on her hair and stilled her.  


“Do you want me to stop?” he asked her again.  


“No,” she instantly answered. “I want you to go faster. Adrien, please. You can spank me or tie me up, but please, please I want you. I want you inside of me.”  


He put his left hand on the knee at her desk and forced it out, spreading her wide before him. Then she screamed as he filled her. The feeling was intense. All of the strength in her arms left her and the only thing that kept her up was his grip in her hair. He eased his length out of her slowly, making her feel every inch of him before he thrust back into her again causing her to yell out.  


“Shhh, or we’ll have to stop,”  


“N…no,” she quickly stammered and blinked. Her eyes saw a bundle of fabric she had there and she reached for it. She stuck it into her mouth and bit down hard.  


“Holy shit Mari,” Adrien cursed. “Even in my dirtiest fantasies, you never had a gag.” He ran his hand up her thigh and over her back as he slowly thrust his hips in and out of her. “I wish I could take a picture of you. You are so sexy.” Her eyes were closed with her body twitching. He had complete control over everything, and it left her hyper focused on everything he was doing. The helplessness allowed her to simply give herself to him, his hands on her skin, in her hair, and his long deep thrusts. She didn’t know if it was the heat, the position, or the control but she found herself nodding against his hand.  


His hips slammed into her and she grunted against the gag. “Are you serious?”  


Again, she nodded, not understanding why she was being so compliant, but at this moment in time, she felt like she would say yes to anything he asked.  


“Can I use your phone?” he asked and of course she agreed. It was locked but the camera icon at the corner opened up without a code. He pulled her hair up and twisted to the right forcing her left profile to appear in the photo. She heard the click and her face flushed. He took another and another. He wasn’t moving though and she squeezed the length of him within her making him groan. He set the phone to record and then leaned it against some random boxes towards them. It was going to suck but he didn’t care. He wanted to remember this.  


He found a smooth easy rhythm, allowing him to slide into her with long sure strokes. The contradiction of his hold on her, his dominance and then the soft gentle thrusting inside of her was twisting things up in her body and head. She wanted to scream for more, for him lose control and thrust into her fanatically. Yet, she did nothing. She forced air in and out of her nose, whimpered into the bundle of fabric in her mouth every time his cock surged up inside of her.  


As much as Adrien wanted to draw this out, he was losing his patience. His strokes were getting shorter and faster. It was so easy rocking inside of her. It felt so good that he eventually let go of her hair and gave them both what they wanted. Marinette dropped to her elbows; her head fell down to rest on her forearms. He wrapped his hands at her hips and pulled her back. She cried out into the soaked cloth at the increased tempo of his hips. Her body jerked at each upstroke. Soon things started to fall down from her desk, trinkets and little boxes holding things dropped.  


She felt him lean over her, the strong thrust diminished into a grind, but then he reached down underneath her and his fingers joined in on the fun and she rocked her hips against him. His breath blew harsh and uneven against her back and then he moaned as he buried himself deep inside of her flooding himself into her. His fingers did not stop though, and she milked him as he shoved her over the edge. She dropped her gag and moaned in overwhelming spasms.  


Both of their bodies started to relax now spent. He took the hand from her clit and wrapped it around her waist. He slipped out of her and she already missed him. A moment later, he stood up taking her with him, bent down, and lifted her up into his arms. She didn’t know where he found the strength but she didn’t argue as he set her down on her chaise. As soon as she was settled, he turned around and walked back. He picked up her phone and pushed a button.  


He crawled up next to her and laid down on his side even though he was too tall for it. She instantly scooted over towards him. He gave her back her phone and said, “Could you send them to me?”  


Marinette flushed. She didn’t want to see the pictures. No doubt it was unflattering and demeaning. Still, she quickly unlocked her phone and handed it back to him. If she saw the pictures, she may take back what she allowed him to do, so it was probably best to give him the gift and then delete them off her phone before she changed her mind. She instead closed her eyes and nuzzled his chest.  


“Turn around and I’ll spoon you,” he stated and she smiled. They shifted around on her little chaise until comfortable with unnecessary items now on the floor. Adrien moved up as far as he could using the pillow for his head while she used his arm as a pillow. His body curled around hers from head to toe. Well her toes, his feet were off the edge. She grabbed his left arm and curled it around her, his forearm curling up between her breast and his hand under her chin. She rubbed her cheek on his knuckles and he kissed her head softly.  


She felt sleep tug at her again, wariness filling her. She let her eyes drift closed and the world was filled with his scent and warmth and love.  


That is until the sound of moaning came from somewhere. She frowned and blinked. Her phone being held up in his right hand was playing a video. She flushed as she saw a naked body and hands gliding over her. She thought he put on a porn for them to watch but it was clearly them. Showing her leg on the table, and Adrien’s stomach and hips nestled against her the curve of her butt. The camera cut off at her elbow blocking some of her ribs and then a large span of her stomach being pulled taut from him holding her head back.  


“You recorded it?!”  


“Yeah, I took a couple of pictures but they couldn’t capture the way your body moved when I moved and the way your chest rose when you breathe, or the sound of your voice being muffled by that gag,” he listed.  


She felt something stirring at the curve of her butt. “Are you getting turned on?” she said more amazed than insulted.  


“Yes,” he admitted without shame making her laugh. The laugh mixed with the sound of her own voice small over the phone speakers moaning and whimpering. She glanced back and it showed her body bouncing. Her breasts hung down, her nipples rubbing back and forth on the desk. Adrien’s hand was firmly placed on her hip and his body was pulling back and forth rapidly as he thrust into her. Her body instantly reacted at the sight, clenching deep within her and her heart started to race.  


“Are you getting turned on?” his voice thick like honey.  


Before she could answer the phone turned black but the noise of their love making still went on. “That’s where it fell,” he commented but didn’t stop the video. He only set it back down with the speaker up so they could hear it. All that was left was the sound of her voice increasing in tempo mixed with an occasional groan or heavy breathy moan from him. Her face burned as the sound of her moans coincided with the noise of skin slapping on skin. She could even hear the squish, squish sounds their bodies made as he thrust inside of her.  


“Okay turn it off!” She said embarrassed.  


“Why? You’re almost there. Don’t you want to hear us climax?”  


She buried her face against his arm and covered her ear with her hand. “No! It sounds so dirty. How did my crappy phone pick up every sound so vividly!?”  


He chuckled. Her voice on the phone started to get high and pitchy and every breath was tainted with the sound of her obvious pleasure.  


“Oh my God! I’m loud even with the gag! How did we not get caught?!”  


“Luck, or the fact that the phone fell right next to you makes it seem louder than it actually was,” he explained and then kissed her head. His left hand which wasn’t pinned down by her slipped down from under her chin and fondled her breast.  


“Seriously?” She bemoaned as he nuzzled his nose into her hair before kissing the top rim of her ear.  


“Are you saying you don’t want to?” he asked and dragged the tip of his tongue around the edge of her ear. She squirmed and swallowed. The soundtrack of their love was still playing on while his knee wiggled between hers and slipped up until his thick thigh pressed against her womanhood.  


She shifted her hips against his thigh and licked her lips. His thumb and index finger found her nipple hard and started pinching and pulling it making her add a soft little mewl to the soundtrack.  


“I love the way you sound. I’m tempted to make this my ringtone.”  


“DON’T YOU DARE,” She snapped, twisting in his arms to glare at him.  


“I’m kidding,” he assured her. Not feeling amused, she shifted onto her back with her arms crossed over her chest. His thigh forced to lie over hers instead of between them. He pouted and ran his now free hand down the side of her face. “I wouldn’t do something so crass. Are you kidding me? No one is allowed to hear you make these noises except me. Unless they have the unfortunate luck of getting the room next door to our bedroom. I’ll let that slide.”  


She snorted. The video reached their peak and Marinette groaned as she heard herself cry out from her orgasm. “Why are you so quiet?”  


“Because I’m too busy trying not to cum every time I thrust inside of you. I don’t know if everything we are doing is normal by non-magical standards but damn does it feel good inside of you.”  


Her blush turned darker and the room grew quiet now that the video was over. “You feel good too,” she mumbled.  


He smiled. “Yeah?”  


She playfully shoved his shoulder. “Yeah, I think you’ve got sufficient evidence to prove that I think you are pretty damn good at this.”  


Now his face turned red. “I hope you still feel that way after your heat is over.”  


She frowned. “What do you mean?”  


He was more than embarrassed about whatever he was thinking of because his face turned a brighter red. “Um I was told that things are normal for us because of the miraculous powers. Normally, I can’t um, perform so quickly after I climax. At least I don’t think so. I can’t say I ever tried to rise again after I…”  


“I get it,” she interrupted him, sparing him from having to say it. “And yeah I get it. I mean. I definitely don’t think I’m going to need you this much after this is done.” She frowned thinking about it. “And the fact that my last meal was from this morning’s breakfast, means that my drive overrides my need to eat or sleep and that’s unhealthy.”  


At the thought of food, her stomach rumbled as if on cue. They both laughed.  


“I can’t join you on that one. I’m ravenous the moment we stop. I actually want to eat more than normal,” he told her.  


“Well I mean you are doing a lot of work,” she grinned.  


“You are free to take over anytime you want.”  


Marinette pouted. “It feels better when you do it. I think I would need some practice with me on top to get it to feel as good.”  


“I am all for that,” he grinned at her again, making her laugh.  


Then she smirked up at him. “Maybe I’ll work on it when it’s my turn to tie you up.”  


Adrien stopped breathing and didn’t start until she poked him in the stomach. “Tie me up?” He choked.  


“It’s only fair right?” she twisted around to press her body against his. “I submit to you and you will submit to me,” she said in a sexy little voice. She reached up and bit his chin hard. He groaned and his arms hugged her tightly. She let go before hurting him and added, “But I’ll make sure that the camera is set up and rolling to get the full event.”  


Adrien suddenly flipped her over onto her back with him on top. She laughed before he stole her lips away for other duties. Then he suddenly pulled back. “Before I forget.” He jumped off to grab a condom from the desk and came back. She laughed as he literally jumped back on top of her. She cowered for protection as he landed on all fours around her. He playfully attacked her with little kisses and licks everywhere she didn’t cover up keeping her laughing.  


“Marinette,” Tikki came in and interrupted them. “Your parents know you are home. Your mother is on her way up.”  


“Oh okay,” she said, not understanding the meaning and a second later both of them jumped up and started grabbing everything. Adrien grabbed his jeans while Marinette grabbed her skirt. He had a leg on. He stopped to gather the unused condoms and was shoving them in his pocket as he shoved the other leg in. Marinette ran into her closet and grabbed the first shirt she found and shoved it on while Adrien ran up the ladder to her bed and grabbed his bag, his underwear, socks and shirt, the condom box and shoved it into his bag as he found them while crawling over to the window.  


“Marinette?”  


That was the sound of her mother calling and both of them turned deathly pale as he threw himself out of the skylight and closed it. Meanwhile, Marinette went back and forth trying to see if there was anything telling that a boy was in her room fucking her over her desk table. She grabbed her trash can with a growing pile of used condoms and threw it into the closet before the door to her room opened and Sabine popped her head up.  


“Marinette, what are you doing home so early?”  


“Oh, haha! Sorry I didn’t go through the bakery but I started my cycle and the last class was only library work, so I came home because of some serious cramps.”  


Sabine frowned and walked inside. “You were laughing rather loudly for someone skipping class for cramps.”  


She flushed. “I’m sorry. I was on the phone texting Alya.”  


Sabine looked at her daughter and then sighed. “Mari sweetie I don’t mind you coming home early from school for any reason, but at least let us know if you are here. It was unexpected hearing noise from your room when no one should be up here.”  


“Sorry mom. I’ll make sure to pop in before heading up.” She walked up and briefly hugged her mother.  


“Take a shower sweetie, you are smelling ripe.”  


“Mom!”  


Sabine started descending the steps with a quick joke, “It’s for everyone’s sake, Mari.”  


Marinette jumped to close the door quietly and then ran over to her ladder and up to the balcony. He was sitting on the chair slipping on his socks. He turned towards her with a smile. “We okay?”  


She nodded. “I need to let her know if I come home early and to take a shower.”  


He shook his head and rolled out of the chair to be face to face with her. “She’s crazy. You smell great.” He told her and then leaned in, buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply.  


She pushed him away. “I probably do smell bad, like sweat, sex and you.”  


“Exactly, great,” he purred and then kissed her. It was a soft kiss with open lips but did not go any further.  


“So I guess this is a good time for you to go?” She pouted.  


“I’ve got 10 minutes before I have to go to Fencing practice. I can either go and take a shower so I don’t smell like sweat, sex and you.” She cringed her nose. “Or I can stay here and talk to you for a little bit. Either way I’m going to need my shoes.”  


She frowned, confused.  


“I forgot them there,” he said guiltily. Her eyes went wide. She ducked back inside and started to look around. She found an empty condom wrapper in her bed sheets and the corner of another one on her floor where she finally found his shoes tossed haphazardly - one under her desk and the other behind the chaise. She came back with his shoes and also showed him the other things she found. Adrien cringed. Those are not good things to leave around.  


“We have got to be more careful,” she stated.  


“Sorry, I thought I got it all. Do you want me to take out your trash? I’ll take the whole bag and throw it away in some random can.”  


Marinette quickly nodded. “That is a wonderful idea.”  


He waited as she gathered the trash from her closet and then looked around again for anything else that could condemn her. She closed the little bag up and handed it off to Adrien.  


“When will I see you again?”  


He raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Tonight? Unless you don’t want to?”  


She instantly perked up. “No. I do! Okay, um do I go to your place or you come to mine?”  


“I’ll call you later and we’ll figure it out. For now, eat and sleep. I’ll call you around 9?” she nodded and he continued, “We won’t be able to get out of our homes till 11ish anyway so take the time to rejuvenate.”  


She smiled. “I’m feeling pretty rejuvenated now.”  


“This magic stuff is crazy, isn’t it,” he said and she nodded. He leaned over and gave her another kiss. “I’ll see you later, M’Lady. I love you.”  


A dopey smile spread across her lips. “I love you too.”  


“Plagg,” he yelled out and the Kwami came flying down from the roof behind her. “Ready to go?”  


“Yeah,” Plagg flew to Marinette. “Remember you owe me six cheese pastries tomorrow!”  


“Plagg!” Adrien scowled while Marinette laughed.  


“A deal is a deal. Only the best for our other half.”  


Both Adrien and Plagg blushed at that. “Claws Out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that schools in France have Sunday and Wednesdays off during their school week, so I wrote the story reflecting those days as their days off. I have no idea if this is accurate, so sorry if it is not. Hopefully, you'll still continue to enjoy the story.


	17. Tuesday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stray slipped into Marinette's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost track of time this week and missed posting the chapter yesterday. Oops.
> 
> I put a song in the middle. You could proably listen to it while you read. I hope you like it.

Marinette plopped down on her rumbled bedding, closed her eyes and smiled brightly. She felt content, heavy and warm, and simply good all over. The bed was so soft and it called to her; however, her stomach was _screaming_ for her to eat.  


She bounced downstairs and found it empty. Looking at the clock, it was almost the end of the business day, so the last rush of customers was about to start, then they would close up shop at 6. She had the whole fridge to herself. She started to grab meat, cheese, tomatoes, spinach, peppers…  


“The mustard!” She dumped everything on the counter and ran back upstairs. She grabbed her bag and started digging to find the jar. She smiled widely and went back downstairs. Her mother had reappeared and was looking at the pile of food on the counter. Marinette grinned.  


“I’m hungry,” she said, making her mother smile.  


“I can see that. Can’t you wait for dinner?”  


She pouted. “My whole schedule is screwed up because I didn’t sleep last night,” she explained while she made her sandwich. “And then I slept during lunch so I haven’t eaten since this morning.”  


“Understandable. I’ll expect you to get it all straightened out by Thursday morning though,” Sabine stated.  


“Will do!”  


Sabine smiled. She knew she didn’t have to worry about her. Her daughter was very responsible and did not chase trouble. Still her behavior recently was very odd, but it seemed like everything was fine. “Well this works out then,” Sabine stated as she unconsciously started cleaning up after Marinette. “Your father and I need to go out and get some things. We were going to go out after dinner, but if you are covered, then we’ll have dinner out instead.”  


“Yeah,” she smiled. “Have fun with papa.”  


Sabine nodded, walked over and kissed her daughter’s head. “I love you, sweetie.”  


“I love you too mama.”  


She was left alone with her huge sandwich. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. With her mouth full of food, she grabbed her phone and took a picture of it. She sent it over to Adrien.  


**Thanks for the mustard. ;)**  


She waited a bit. When there was no answer, she figured his phone was in his locker during practice. It sucked but nothing she could do about it. She sat and ate while watching a random show on TV. Tikki soon joined her. Marinette leaned over and grabbed a cookie for her.  


“Thank you,” Tikki took it without complaint. “How are you feeling, Marinette?”  


“Good, which makes no sense. I thought I was supposed to be some uncontrollable dick hungry slut the moment I started this thing.”  


Tikki actually choked on a piece of the cookie after hearing that. “I don’t think I ever said that,” she defended herself.  


Marinette laughed. “Sorry. I jumped to the worst possible outcome after you told me. I was so scared, but it’s manageable. It would be nice if I could take these days off and be with Adrien alone the whole time.” She smiled, her eyes drifting off as her mind started daydreaming. “We could spend all day at home, call for take-out. Or go on a vacation somewhere, like a yearly honeymoon.”  


Tikki smiled. “That’s lovely, Marinette. I think you’ve both handled this situation well.”  


“Thanks, I think, but didn’t we end up succumbing to the pheromones? I mean we can’t help the fact that we are in class together, but we did everything we weren’t supposed to do.” Marinette put the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth as she thought about it.  


“There is no right or wrong for this, Marinette. It simply is. Whether you did everything you could to prevent mating or even spent the night with a few partners. There is no correct way, so long as you get through it without getting hurt.”  


It was now Marinette’s turn to choke. “No, Tikki. I definitely think the multiple partner option would be wrong.”  


“Why? You were not in a committed relationship before this. I do not understand why it would be wrong. Many species of animals do not commit themselves to one partner. Many humans choose not to be monogamous. There is no reason to slut-shame those who choose a different path.”  


“Slut-shame?” snorted Marinette. “You have been watching too many online videos.”  


Tikki smiled. “I only say that so that you don’t stress or worry about everything that has happened.”  


‘You know me too well, Tikki,” she sighed and started to clean up.  


The little kwami laughed. “Spending every minute with you for the last two years will do that. Everything will be great, Marinette. I know it.”  


Once the kitchen was clean, she went to clean herself. It felt good to stand under the water. She could feel the grime run down her skin. The heat beating down on her skin slowly relaxed every muscle in her body. With a full tummy and feeling clean, she fell dead asleep on her bed before the end of the hour.  


5:30pm **Adrien: That looks delicious. I’m glad you liked it.**  
5:32pm **Adrien: I already miss you. What are you up to?**  
5:42pm **Adrien: You are either sleeping or maybe with your parents? I’m guessing the former. Talk to you soon.**  
6:51pm **Adrien: I recorded myself playing for you. We are doing Liszt’s Consolation No. 3.**  


  


7:34pm **Adrien: My dinner was not as good as your dinner looked.**  
7:35pm **Adrien: I’m free now. Are you up?**  
7:50pm **Adrien: I guess I’ll take a nap too. I love you.**  


_1 missed call - 9:04pm._  


9:06pm **Adrien: Marinette? Are you there? Is your phone dead?**  


_2 missed calls - 9:10pm_  
_3 missed calls - 9:24pm_  


9:30pm **Adrien: You are really making me nervous. I’m coming over. Is that okay?**  
9:31pm **Adrien: Never mind, I’ll be there in a few.**  


Adrien packed his bag, transformed, and left. It was early, but the day was already over. The chances of Natalie or his father needed him were slim to none. The only worry was her parents, and she always talked about how early her parent’s go to sleep.  


Chat arrived there in less than a few minutes. The bakery was closed and it looked like every light in her home was out. He soundlessly landed on her balcony and crept to the window. He peered through and saw her on her left side sound asleep. Relief filled him at the sight of her. She was out cold and softly snoring. He carefully opened her door and Tikki flew out to greet him.  


“Chat,” she whispered. “I saw your messages. Sorry she didn’t reply, but she’s been asleep since 5.”  


He nodded. “That would explain it,” he sighed. “I honestly don’t know why I was panicking. It’s not like anything bad would happen to her.”  


Tikki smiled sweetly. “Everyone worries about their loved ones.”  


“Speaking of which,” Adrien grinned. “Plagg, Claws in.”  


The moment Plagg came out he cheered, “Sugar Cube!” Then he darted over to Tikki tackling her and sending them both into a spiral into the air. Tikki was quick to escape and hit him on the head.  


“Marinette is asleep!” Tikki snapped, making Plagg pout.  


She flew over to Adrien who was taking off his shoes. “Chat, you should use this time to rest too. As soon as she wakes up, the need will come back.”  


He smiled. “And I’ll be right there when she wakes up.”  


“You are going to wait here?” Tikki asked with some concern.  


“Sort of. What better way to wait than to sleep next to her.” Tikki didn’t argue with him as he slipped down onto her bed and closed the door behind him. He left his shoes and socks on the balcony, and set his bag at the head of her bed on the upper right corner. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt so he didn’t feel the need to undress as he slowly laid down beside her.  


He smiled as he settled on his side and looked at her. She had kicked off most of the covers. The only thing covered was her right leg. She was dressed for the warmer weather in a spaghetti strap cream colored camisole and pink short shorts. Though they may not be short because they shifted up in her sleep showing off a very nice span of thigh. Actually, a whole lot of her was showing, her camisole also shifting up to reveal her flat tummy. He wanted to touch, to kiss, but more than anything he wanted to curl up next to her and simply hold her. Now that he was here, he wasn’t sure if he could fall asleep. His heart was racing and he was so happy to be there with her.  


However, there was no way to cuddle up next to her without waking her up, so he didn’t. Instead he shifted behind her until his hand could comfortably rest on her hip. He waited to see if that would wake her up but there was nothing. She had the corner of the pink bow-tie pillow under her head so he used the cat pillow to support his head. He curled his arm over her head, slightly under her pillow and laid there. Her hair was loose and messy. He could smell her shampoo and the soap on her skin, but underneath it all was her intoxicating scent. Adrien leaned in and nuzzled his nose into her hair.  


“Adrien,” she mumbled, making him lean back.  


“I’m here, Marinette,” he replied softly. His hand shifted up to the soft skin at her waist.  


She hummed in reply and shifted slightly in her sleep then did nothing. He almost laughed. He settled back down and let her soft breathing lull him to sleep.  


1:40am  


Marinette slowly woke up. Her mind becoming aware, her lungs taking a deep breath and then sighing softly at a wonderful smell. She felt warm and safe in her bed. She stretched her awaking body and then quickly cuddled up against the firm body of her cat body pillow.  


_Firm?_  


She blinked her eyes open and her hand dragged down soft cotton fabric over a hard body. _White t-shirt._ An arm she now noticed was curled around her back and laying limp on her waist. She bent her neck back to look up and saw Adrien’s mop of blonde hair. His face was turned towards the wall, but she saw the profile of his handsome face with the head of her cat pillow on top of his head. She leaned up carefully not wanting to wake him up. Her heart started to race with the fact that Adrien was here, that she woke up in Adrien’s arms and… she blushed, _I drooled on him._ She saw a wet spot on his shirt. _I’m such a dork drooling on his shirt! When did he get here? What time is it?_  


Marinette twisted around gently and saw her phone behind her halfway down the bed. She looked back at Adrien and bit her lip nervously. He was sleeping so soundly. Even with a huge stuffed cat head on top of his, he was devastatingly handsome. And he wasn’t a snorer. _How can he be more perfect?_ She groaned to herself.  


She had to get up though, to take care of mother nature and to check her phone. He was going to call her at 9 so if he was here, that must mean that it was past 11pm. Did she really sleep through all that?  


She very timidly took a hold of his wrist and slowly slipped it off her waist to rest on the bed. She held her breath as she eased out from the cradle of his arm and twisted away to sit on the left edge of her bed away from him. She let out the breath she was holding and picked up her phone.  


1:49AM  


_3 Missed Calls_  
_10 messages_  


Marinette pouted. She looked back at Adrien and mouthed an apology to him. The screen lit up her room as she unlocked it. There were no voice messages, but the call log said they were all from him, so she went to the messaging app and read them.  


She wanted to cry, though she didn’t know if it was because she missed all of his messages or because she was touched with him thinking of her so much.  


_And here I was sleeping all day. I’m a terrible girlfriend._  


Mother nature was calling, so she slipped down the ladder and padded down to the restroom. She took her phone to light up the way. Sitting down to do her business, she played the sound clip that he sent her. It was a slow piece throughout the song, but it was gentle and beautiful. Picturing Adrien play it made her smile, his long fingers gracefully running up and down all those keys, playing this beautiful song. Even though she had seen him play a keyboard, something about him playing this for her made it feel different. She got up while the song was still playing and set the phone on the edge of the sink to wash her hands. Noticing what a rat’s nest her hair was, she took the time to clean up a little more than necessary. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she thought about who was sleeping in her bed. _Adrien was in my bed, his warm, hard body pressed up against mine._  


“For crying out loud,” she swore to herself as she felt her body react to her thoughts. Or perhaps her mind was reacting to her body’s slutty reaction to waking up next to him. She shook herself trying to release the sudden craving. The song had already ended so she grabbed her phone and went to the kitchen for some water. Grabbing two bottles of water, she returned to her room. He was still asleep when she popped her head over the edge of the mattress.  


Marinette crawled over to set one of the water bottles on the shelf and then twisted to sit and drink hers. The little plastic cap cracked loudly as she twisted making her flinch. She glanced over at him. _Safe!_ She pulled the cap off and pulled a long drink from it. The plastic bottle crinkled in her hand and Adrien shifted. Her breath stilled as he twisted to his side, turning to face her. She pulled the bottle from her lips as he slipped his right arm over her lap and curled around her hips. She stiffened as he pulled her closer to him. Careful of the bottle of cold water in her hands, she didn’t do anything to stop him. His right knee came up and slipped over both of her legs to settle under her knees. Then nothing. His body returned to the soft deep breathing of slumber. She twisted to see behind her. His left arm was stretched out behind her and his head was resting on his bicep.  


_I should wake him up, right? If I was so afraid of waking him up, then why did I crawl back into bed with him? Stupid Marinette!_  


She sighed and looked down at him.  


Because she wanted to be next to him, craved the nearness of his body. Even if she laid awake in his arms doing nothing, it would be worth it. Recapping her water, she twisted around to place it next to his. Stupidly, she twisted to her left and the loose fabric of her camisole tickled his face. He shifted his head and his arm that was wrapped around her waist tightened around her in an attempt to scratch the tickle. When it failed, he woke up.  


“I’m sorry,” she whispered as he blinked. She could feel his body tense as he woke up. An easy soft smile stretched across his lips as he leaned his head back to look up at her.  


“Hey,” he said in a thick sleepy voice.  


“I’m so sorry, please go back to sleep.”  


He shook his head and started to stretch. “It’s okay. What time is it?”  


“Almost 2,” she answered. Her eyes devoured his form as he leaned back and stretched everything from head to toe in one long cat-like stretch. When he finally relaxed, his hand started to caress her back.  


“What time did you wake up?”  


“Just a few minutes ago, I was able to sneak out without waking you and then totally fail when I tickled your nose,” she complained, making him chuckle.  


“I’m surprised you were able to get up without waking me. I’m not much of a deep sleeper,” he confessed and then added, “Unlike you.”  


“Me?”  


He smiled. “Slept through my texts, my calls, and me crawling into bed with you. I understand now why you are late to class first thing in the morning. How many times does your alarm ring until you hear it?”  


“Tch,” she crossed her arms and turned her face away from him. “A few times. I told you I’m not a morning person.”  


“Nothing wrong with that. It’s cute,” he said. She felt the bed move as Adrian sat up. He pulled his left leg up and slipped it to the other side of her. His hands reached out for her hips and pulled her into him. Marinette found herself enveloped by him with long, strong arms encompassing around her smaller form. His legs bent at the knee to cross under her legs. Something that she had to allow in order to happen. Her shoulders pressing against his chest, her back lining his torso until her hips nestled between his thighs and she could feel the press of a certain rigid member against her. It was that alone that sent a shiver up her spine.  


She sunk into him, closing her eyes, letting him bury his nose into her hair. His hands slid up and down her arms sending goose bumps along her skin. She twisted her head to the left forcing his lips to her ear. She sighed as he kissed her for the first time. Marinette leaned to the right. His right hand slipped up her arm and over her shoulder. Fingers rolled over the thin strap and caressed up her neck to cup her chin. She grazed the tip of her nose against his. Their breath mingling with each other as their lips hovered a hair’s breadth away.  


“What if I don’t want to be cute,” she whispered, her lips tickling against his.  


He smiled. “You can be beautiful and still do cute things.”  


“What if I don’t want to be beautiful?”  


“That one you don’t have much of a choice on.” He ran his thumb under her lower lip making it part slightly. “You are the definition of beauty.” He kissed her softly. His mouth parting to gently sip at her lower lip.  


Desire slammed into her. She opened her mouth to scrap her teeth across his lip and nipped him. He mewled as her tongue licked begging for entrance. He pulled back with a gasp, his green eyes opening swirling with the sudden heat.  


“I don’t want to be beautiful,” she declared. Marinette’s arms were pinned under his, but she was able to reach up, grab his left hand that held her around her rib cage and shove it up onto her right breast. Bracing herself on his knees, she lifted her hips to grind her ass on his hard-on.  


“I want to be sexy,” she told him as she forced a moan from his throat. Adrien had to throw his right arm back to keep from falling back. “I want you to want me as much as I want you. To see me and feel the heat rush to your groin, pulsing with need and want as you think about everything we’ve done, about everything we want to do.”  


She twisted around and straddled his lap in a blink of an eye. She was going so fast that he was having trouble keeping up. Her hands grabbed his T-shirt into her fists, and she pulled him up towards her with unimaginable strength. His shirt ripped a little, not that he cared. She licked her lips as she eyed his and looked up at him with hungry blue eyes.  


“Adrien,” her voice was thick like melted fudge, “why are you not inside me yet?”  


The world spun around as he grabbed her and pushed her onto the mattress. His mouth ravaged hers as his hands snapped the straps of her camisole and then pushed down the cloth from her chest. His mouth flew from her lips to devour a breast, taking in as much of the aching flesh into his mouth as he could, sucking hard and flicking her nipple with his tongue. His fingers raked down her ribs, her stomach collecting the camisole and hooking the band of her shorts and panties with his fingers. He let her go with a drag of his tongue and shifted back to shed her of her clothing. He threw it to the side once it cleared her feet and she laid there naked before him.  


He didn’t bother with undressing. Adrien grabbed her knees and pushed them up and apart. He dived down and licked up her wet pussy making her let go of a throaty moan. He lapped at her folds, licking every little creamy drop of her arousal as he fished out a condom from his pocket. Thankful for the foresight of keeping them on his person at all times.  


He ate her out, keeping her squirming and panting as he pulled his shorts down to mid-thigh and sheathed himself. Patience was out the window for both of them. As soon as the rubber hit the hilt, he replaced his tongue with his cock driving into her in one fluid motion.  


Marinette screamed as she came the moment he penetrated her. She grabbed her pink pillow and covered her face as he did not wait for the orgasm to subside before moving. He pulled back with her quivering walls hugging his length and thrust back inside. Her back arched and she buckled against him. Her hand clawed into the pillow as she screamed in ecstasy. Adrien hooked her knees over his forearms and lifted her hips up so that he could pump his hips, thrusting in and out of her sweet center. Her feet dangled in the air, toes curling as she panted and moaned into the pillow.  


All he wanted to do was rip that stupid thing away from her face. He wanted to hear every loud moan, every noisy pant from her red flush lips, to memorize the look of passion on her face as he filled her over and over again. It was the missing piece of the perfect picture in front of him – her round full breasts bouncing, those dark tips dancing in front of his eyes, her stomach twitching and flushed red as her body accepted his driving need, squeezing every inch of him.  


He felt her legs tense against him, the walls holding him squeezed tighter so he doubled his efforts, making short, fast, hard thrusts until she convulsed around him, her body arching up from the bed and her voice singing into the pillow. He set her down on the bed still hard inside of her. He crawled over her and pulled the pillow from her face.  


She was sweating and panting. Her blue eyes blinked up at him as he appeared over her face. His hand cupped her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to sweep along hers. He ate the moan that crawled from her throat as he started to rock his hips against hers. He ran his hands up her arms and captured hers, weaving their fingers together and pinning them to the bed over her head. Her legs dropped from around his hips and she planted her feet on the bed. Their kiss broke as she lifted her hips up to match his movements. With his head bowed over hers, their heated breath mixed between them. They locked eyes and he groaned and stilled as she milked his orgasm with her grinding against him.  


Her eyes closed with the feel of him pulsing, spilling his seed within her. Marinette had no idea there was a different sort of satisfaction with feeling that. Her body trembled at the feel of it as if it was an aftershock of an orgasm. She pulled her hands free and he let go. She found him overdressed and started to push down the rumbled shorts off his legs with her feet and clawed the shirt off his back. Adrien obliged her and tried to get off of her, but she did not want to let him go and immediately wrapped both her arms and legs around him, pulling the full weight on top of her. He groaned but didn’t move off of her. He turned his head to nuzzle her neck. She leaned her head towards his and closed her eyes. Her hands dragged over his sweat covered skin. All the way up to run her fingers through his hair and his chest started to rumble. She smiled at his version of purring vibrating against her chest. She couldn’t get enough of him, the feel of his skin, the hardness of his muscle, the smell and taste of his sweat, the feel of him inside of her.  


The walls of her sex clenched against him as she rubbed every available limb up and down his body. Adrien tilted his head up and she quickly captured his lips. Her fingers raked back his hair, nails scratching his scalp. She whimpered when he slipped out and then pulled away. He was on all fours above her trying to take off the used condom as she leaned up and kissed his neck, licking the sweat off his skin. Her hands ran down his chest, his abs and then nails ran up the sides of his body. He shivered as her mouth nibbled its way down his chest and latched on to his nipple. She followed him kissing and licking as he leaned over looking for something.  


“Marinette, where did your trash can go?”  


Without missing a beat, she lifted her hand and pointed behind her. “I brought it up to make it easier,” she told him and then circled the tip of her tongue around the small hardened bead.  


He grinned. “Always the planner.” He tossed it in the bin as turned back to Marinette. She was kissing down his abs and was slowly pushing him back until he was sitting back on his haunches. Her hands slipped down his thighs and then back up to cup his sack and lift his half-hard shaft.  


“Marinette, you don’t…uuuhh,” he groaned as she took him whole into her mouth.  


He tasted awful from the condom. That was something to remember, but the feeling of him soft in her mouth was also something to remember. She was able to play with him in her mouth, moving his more malleable flesh around with her tongue. She lightly sucked and licked and twirled him around until she couldn’t anymore. He grew hard in her mouth, slowly slipping out as he lengthened. The bad taste quickly disappeared thanks to her efforts and it became more enjoyable as she bobbed her head up and down.  


She felt his hands in her hair, lightly grabbing strands of it gathering all of her hair into his hands and then holding it. She dragged her tongue up the length of him to let him pop free from her lips. His arm never tensed to force her back down, his hand moved along her whim. She twisted her head to look up at him as she wrapped her lips along the side of his shaft and lightly sucked down it. He was watching her with heavy lidded green eyes. Breath rushing in and out of his lungs through his parted lips. She reached his sack and opened her mouth wide to engulf one of his testicles. A moan filled her ears as she carefully tongued the sensitive flesh. His whole body tensed at the action, so she wondered if it was enough to make him cum.  


_Maybe another time._  


Right now, she wanted his essence inside of her – every last drop.  


She let go and moved up. He opened his eyes and watched her as she pushed him down to the bed. He uncurled his legs from beneath him as she crawled over him, straddling his hips. It took her grabbing his cock and positioning it at her entrance to understand where she was going. He could feel the tip of him slip inside of her.  


“Condom!” He exclaimed and Marinette growled. He was afraid that she wouldn’t listen, but she got off of him. He expected her to reach for his bag but she didn’t. She kneeled beside him and took him into her mouth once more. He cried out at the ferocity of it. His hips buckled as she started to work herself into deep throating him once more. He could feel her creeping closer, hitting the back of her throat and slipping further with every bob. He felt his eyes roll back as she took him completely into her mouth. The angle of her throat pressing against his natural form, the feeling of the muscle squeezing him tightly and then she pulled him out sending that wave of pleasure through him.  


Even though she couldn’t do it consistently, every time she did it edged him closer to coming.  


“Marinette, I’m…” he licked his lips and took a breath to focus on talking. “going to cum soon. Don’t…” he groaned as she took him down again. His voice returned only when she pulled up. “Don’t you want…aaaaahhh.”  


Her hand joined in, her tongue swirling around the head of him faster as her hand started to pump up and down his shaft. He started to cum into her mouth, the first little spill of his seed hit her tongue and she let go, slipping him further into her mouth as she sucked and drank him down, swallowing everything he gave her.  


“Stop, stop,” he begged from over stimulation. She pulled back, licking her lips as if she ate the most delicious thing in the world.  


“Mari,” he called to her because she looked like she was in a daze. She slowly looked down at him, meeting his gaze and he swallowed. Maybe under a spell would be a better description. Her dark blue eyes locked with his and she smirked sinfully at him. She stalked him, her hands burning on his chest as she crawled over to him. She kissed him, licking his lips with her tongue and then engulfing his mouth with hers. His mind became blank except for the feel of her, the taste of him and her until she pulled away. Her face was rising up and up until she rose up on her knees. She crawled over him, one knee shifting up against his body at a time, until it was next to his ear and she was straddling his face.  


“Eat,” she demanded as she sunk her dripping wet core over his mouth. She was drenched with her excitement covering her curls and to her thighs. The scent of her hit him hard and he grabbed her hips and rubbed his mouth across her cunt spreading her arousal across his lips, his chin, even his cheeks. Her hands braced the railing at the foot of the bed as his nose flicked across her clit.  


Adrien closed his eyes, opened his jaw wide and plunged his tongue as far into her as he could go. Her hips thrust against his tongue as she softly moaned. He twisted and curled his tongue inside of her making her tremble above him. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, reaching with his fingers to spread her outer labia further apart. He dragged the flat of his tongue up her slit and the tip of his tongue prodded her engorged clit. Her hips fought against the strength of his arms to rock. She wanted to grind her hips against his face and he was losing the fight.  


Because all he could think about was her fucking his face. He was hard again and he had no brain power to even contemplate how that was possible. Looking up at her she was panting and moaning erotically. Both her hands were holding on to the railing bracing herself over him. He wrapped his lips around that bundle of nerves and sipped gently, continuously. He raised his hand from around her thigh and reached up to grab her hanging left breast. She reached up and grabbed his hand over her breast as her hips started to jerk against his face.  


He parted his lips, jaw opened wide and planted the flat of his tongue against her. Her hips moved more, grinding down on his tongue and her voice rose in pitch and tempo. She crushed her breast into his palm, leaning over him and testing the strength in his arm as she leaned against it. He unwrapped his left from her thigh and found a way to slip his thumb up into her entrance from behind. Her hips stilled at the extra feeling and her body curled as her voice let out a held back scream. He took over licking again, swirling the tip of his tongue around her clit as he rocked his hand back and forth. His hand was soaked the moments he shoved his thumb as far inside of her as he could go.  


And then without thinking, he curled his ring finger in and slipped his finger inside of her anus in a backward stroke. Her whole body convulsed above him. Her face contorted as she came. She used her forearm to muffle the sound of her scream, her teeth sinking into her flesh leaving hopefully only an imprint and not drawing blood.  


He slipped out from underneath her and she lifted herself up to let him. He grabbed his bag as she panted there and grabbed more protection. He was already set to go before she caught her breath. She looked back at him when he touched her hips. Without asking, she knew what was coming, her body already clenching in anticipation and she grabbed the railing.  


The hollow metal bar under her hand bent as he slid into the hot, sweet warmth. His hips immediately fell into a steady rhythm and her voice kept slipping out. Adrien wrapped his left arm around her waist to hold hips steady against his thrusting ones and then he pulled her upper body up with his right. He forced her back to arch back. His arm curled around her like a bulky necklace, his hand hooking to her shoulder to hold up her. She reached back and fisted the hair at the back of his head.  


“Scream into my arm,” he told her as he continued to hit her at this new angle.  


She happily dropped her mouth onto the crook of his arm and let her voice ring. His thrust became shallower, for fear of slipping out of her, but that made the head of his arousal hit her G-spot so perfectly. Pressure started to build within her. A different kind of pressure that was filling her. It was so good that she felt like she could spend a lifetime feeling it. His ragged breathing filled her ear as he pounded that spot over and over again. She pushed her hips back against him wanting more, more.  


She screamed and felt something explode out of her. Her body released something as he shoved her over the edge. Yet as he kept going, seeking out his own release, her body still accepted more. She could feel the tightness of her body suck him in and twitch and clench for more even as her own juice ran down her legs.  


Marinette let go of his hair and made him support her weight. He shifted his left arm around her waist to accommodate her. She leaned forward so that he would slip in deeper inside of her. She reached up and tapped his arm around her neck and he let go. She dropped her head to the mattress, stuck her ass high up into the air and he sunk in so deep that she felt like maybe she could taste him. He was hitting her cervix at this angle, taking the pleasure from the front of her to deep within her abdomen. She felt so relaxed and good like the orgasm was still riding her, slowly spreading from her clit, to her g-spot, her pelvis and stomach. She wanted to swallow every bit of him into her as he rocked and it wasn’t long before her hands clenched into the sheets and the warm feeling shot through her whole body and made her see stars.  


A low groan radiated from her as she squeezed him. He moaned and stilled within her. She knew he came but her body was so tingly, feeling heavy and her mind feeling light and airy. Adrien was breathing heavily behind her. She felt him kiss her back. His hands wrapped around her, gently sliding across her sweat covered skin to caress her breasts, her stomach and down her legs and he placed small little kisses down her back.  


He shakily pulled out of her. The feeling of him leaving sent a shiver through her. He gently laid her down on the bed, guiding her down so that she was on her side. She closed her eyes and could feel the bed dip around as he cleaned up, and then he slipped up behind her.  


Marinette hummed pleased as he curled his body around her back, his left arm under her head, his right wrapping around her for her to hug, his legs curling under hers. He softly kissed her shoulder and she smiled.


	18. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early morning visit continues with a lovely little picnic.

“I love you,” she whispered.  


He squeezed her and replied. “I love you too.”  


She smiled and snuggled in deeper against him. “I loved that last position. Please do that one more often.”  


His thumb caressed her cheek. “Only if you promise to sit on my face.”  


She laughed and could feel the heat reach her cheeks. “Oh goodness, I have no idea where that came from.”  


Adrien smiled. “I think a lot of that came from nowhere.”  


She hummed in agreement. “Did you ever think it could feel this good? I mean they always talked about how good it was supposed to be, but I never really imagined it would be like this. I mean I still feel like I’m floating.”  


“I…” he started and then shook his head. “I guess I hoped it would, but nothing I did or fantasized about before all this could compare to it, no.”  


She laughed softly and kissed his hand. “Are you tired?”  


He shook his head, “No, I’m…  


“Hungry,” she said with him and they both laughed.  


“And I need to use your restroom,” he added.  


“Oh,” Marinette said. “What time is it?”  


“Just after three.” He said after looking at his watch.  


“My parents wake up at 4, so let’s hurry. I’ll make us something to eat while you visit the restroom.”  


They moved quickly down. They put on clothes – Adrien his shorts sans underwear and Marinette his shirt with her panties. It would be bad enough getting caught with Adrien here, the least they could do was get caught with their clothes on.  


He was quick and came into the kitchen as she made food.  


“Do you want help?” he offered.  


“No, I’d prefer it taking more time with you safe in my room than risk getting caught if one of my parents wakes up early. Go. I’ll be there soon,” she explained.  


He nodded in understanding. “Let me get some water.”  


“There is an unopened bottle of water for you up there already,” she told him but he grabbed another anyway.  


“I’d love more than the one.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll be waiting,” he said and padded quietly back upstairs.  


Marinette had grabbed a large circular dish and was piling on different kinds of food: chips, crackers, Havarti cheese – lots of cheese, grapes, peaches, deli sliced pastrami, his mustard, olives, and a jar of apricot preserves. She grabbed half of a baguette on the counter and all of the remaining cookies from the jar. She bit her lip and carefully grabbed the overloaded dish. It wasn’t heavy per se - merely worried about her clumsy side spilling everything. As she reached the top of the stairs, she found that Adrien had closed the door.  


She let out a sigh and shifted the dish to her right arm and held it against her rib. She reached up and knocked on the door. “Chat,” she hissed and quickly grabbed the lip of the dish before anything happened. “Chat!”  


The door carefully came up and she glowered at him through the opening. He opened it fully and helped her once she came up. “Why did you close the door?” she asked.  


Adrien took the food from her. “Sorry. I wasn’t thinking about it.”  


Marinette closed the door and then turned around and gasped. Adrien pulled down any pillows and blankets he found onto her round rug on the floor. Several candles were lit around her room.  


“I hope you don’t mind me grabbing your bedding for a picnic. You still had the candles from Monday on your balcony so I brought a few of them in.”  


“Adrien,” she gushed. “I love it.”  


He smiled widely. “My lady,” he murmured and held out his hand to her. She took it to guide her down even though it’s unnecessary. She kneeled down on the black pillow she usually had on her chaise. Adrien set the food down and then twisted down to sit next to her. Marinette started pulling off chunks of cheese from the tray onto a smaller plate and then four cookies.  


“I brought food for Plagg,” he told her but she shrugged. “If he’s anything like Tikki, he can eat both.”  


Once she was done, she called the two Kwamis over. “Thank you, Marinette,” Tikki said as Plagg carried their plate of food over to a high beam on the upper corner of the room.  


Adrien watched them disappear and then asked, “Okay so how much does Tikki eat? Because I can buy a case of cheese and it will be gone in an afternoon and then he will still ask for more.”  


“Oh, so you know how at the end of the day anything not eaten needs to be donated or thrown away, right?” Adrien nodded and Marinette whispered to him as if it was some dark secret, “we haven’t done that since Tikki came. She can eat everything! The only thing that survives are breads that aren’t sweet. And if we have a lot, I can put jam on it and she’ll eat it.”  


Adrien chuckled. “I thought I was spoiling Plagg. Tikki’s got it good.”  


She laughed. “But it’s crazy how much she can eat. It’s like mindless eating. She’ll sit in front of my phone and everything will be gone before I go to bed.”  


“Plagg is the same way, but he likes to cultivate his cheese. It’s horrible,” Adrien cringed. “I have stashes of stinky cheese all over my room. At least Tikki doesn’t do that.”  


She shook her head. “No, pastries are better fresh, but I mean it could be worse. Let’s see, Sass likes eggs. That could be difficult.”  


Adrien was snacking on the food. “Not really. Carrying a hard-boiled egg would be better than a wedge of soft cheese.”  


“Oh, Longg likes melon. You’d have to carry it around in a baggy all the time.” Adrien shook his head with a mouth full of food. “Oo, Roaar likes fish.”  


Adrien thought about it. Having to carry some sort of fish for his Kwami. He swallowed and licked his lips to talk. “You could carry around a can of sardines. That would keep the smell contained.”  


Marinette nodded. “Or jars of anchovies.”  


“Yeah, see. Still better than camembert,” Adrien admitted defeat as he grabbed a handful of olives.  


She sighed and twisted around to lay down and rest her head on his thigh. “I don’t care what Miraculous you have. I’m just happy it was you.”  


He smiled down at her and offered her one of his olives. She smiled and took the offering between her teeth. “I care,” he said as he fed her another one. “I was terrible with Sass. I may not like smelling like cheese, but I love Plagg. I love being Chat Noir.”  


"I agree,” Marinette nodded and reached over to take a slice of the meat. She rolled it up and held it up to him. He took it between his teeth and was going to bite down but then she let go and he had to quickly catch it before it dropped. She grabbed another and a piece of Havarti and started to wrap it around the cheese.  


“I’ve been getting to know them since I became the guardian,” she started. “I think you’d have fun with Xuppu if you ever want a change of pace.” She fed him the piece and he hummed in question.  


“All he does is mess with people. I’m not saying you like tricking people, but the puns you would think of when their powers go crazy. I think you would have tons of fun with that,” she explained.  


Adrien thought about it as he reached for the grapes. “It would be much easier to distract them with their powers all wonky.” He plucked a green grape from the bundle and fed it to her. She smiled as she took it, her cheeks turning crimson.  


“What?” he asked before popping one into his mouth.  


“I never thought I would have a half-naked man feed me grapes like some sort of Arabian princess.”  


Adrien snorted and started to cough, choking a bit. Once cleared, he pulled another and offered it to her, “Princess.”  


She smiled and then parted her lips while looking up at him. He lowered the grape to her mouth, pressing the round fruit to her lips. She used the tip of her tongue to pull it in.  


“I need one of those large feathered fans to fan you,” he joked. “Too bad I wouldn’t be able to do both.”  


He moved to feed her another and her whole face burned a bright crimson red. He laughed, “What?” She covered her face and shook her head not willing to tell him her thoughts. “No, you have to tell me, what?” he pulled her hands away.  


“Do you remember Multimouse?”  


“Yeah, she…Oh,” Adrien connected the dots. “That would be interesting.”  


“Too bad the suits don’t come off,” she said with an intrigued tone.  


Adrien coughed. “Um, how many would you…”  


“I guess it depends on how small you got… three maybe?”  


“Three,” he squeaked. His thoughts started to play different scenarios of what would happen if there were three of him with Marinette in her current condition. She looked up at him as he stared off into the distance. Biting her lip, she reached over and picked up a peach and the butter knife. She cut into the peach, the juice immediately dripped out of the cut and over her fingers. A sugary drop ran down the knife and dripped onto his shirt that she wore.  


“Oops,” she playfully said and sat up. Adrien watched her set down the fruit and pull off the shirt leaving her in only her pale pink panties.  


“Mari,” he breathed as she laid back down not on his lap, but beside him with her head on the large cat pillow. “What are you doing?”  


She looked up with innocent eyes as she cut a slice out of the yellow peach. “Eating,” she answered. She was a little rougher than necessary, forcing the juice to drip down the peach, the knife, her fingers, and purposely drip onto her chest. She pulled the freed mangled slice to her lips and watched as Adrien licked his lips as she ate it. She started cutting another little slice with the dull knife forcing more to drip down.  


“Do you want one?” she offered and he nodded unable to speak. She freed the slice and started to lift it up to him and then purposely dropped it.  


She gasped as it landed high on her left breast. “Oops.”  


Adrien twisted around on all fours and stalked over her. Her chest rose and fell in anticipation, her arms were held at each side as if she was surrendering. He was careful not to touch her as he straddled her body. She watched him as he sunk down over her torso. He looked down and licked a single drop that had fallen low on her ribs. Marinette closed her eyes as his tongue moved up to each and every sweet drop that fell on her; however, he avoided every little part of her breasts making them start to ache and quiver for his touch.  


“Adrien,” she whined and arched her back to push her chest up towards him. He made his way up to her neck before he licked a long line down to the slice that fell. She moaned softly as he enclosed his mouth around it. Teeth dragged across her skin until his lips closed and kissed her. He quickly chewed and swallowed the small bite as his lips trailed across her upper chest towards her left arm where she held the fruit. Marinette opened her eyes and watched him as he licked the drips off her skin. The moment his tongue reached her hand, he locked eyes on her as he bit down on the peach and took it away.  


He stretched up to his full height on his knees, looming over her. Her eyes devoured the sight of him: tall and lean, hard muscle making skin ripple in all of the right places. He was still wearing his loose shorts and his obvious desire for her stretched the fabric out calling out to her, asking for attention. She dropped the butter knife not caring where it landed. Her eyes were on the wrapped gift jutting out in front of her. Reaching out she touched his knee and slowly ran her sticky fingers up his thighs and under his shorts.  


Adrien leaned back removing her chance to touch him. She looked up at his face questioning, but he was moving back and was taking her panties down with him, the peach had disappeared somewhere she didn’t notice. She lifted her hips to help. As soon as the skimpy fabric left her feet, she bent her knees up. Adrien pushed her knees back towards her chest and then spread her legs apart. His eyes looked at the most intimate part of her.  


She should want to cover up, to blush, and slam her knees closed but all it did was feed the flames within her. Shifting her hips, she widened the view, wanting to give him more. He ran his hands down the back of her thighs until they met at the slick wet heat of her. She squirmed as he ran his thumbs around her, down the curve of her ass. She could feel him spread the cheeks of her butt and then she flushed. He let go and caught her eye smiling.  


He leaned over and grabbed the forgotten peach. He had pulled out the pit of the peach leaving more than half of it uneaten. She looked at him curiously and her eyes widened as he lowered the remaining peach down… down…. Marinette gasped as he ran the fruit down over the folds of her womanhood. The squishy sticky flesh slid up and around her clit. She whimpered as he teased her and then gasped as he pushed the fruit against her opening, nestling it slightly inside of her.  


“What… what are you doing?” she spluttered.  


Adrien smiled at her and replied, “Eating.” He sunk down over her core, laying on his stomach bracing his upper body with his elbows on the ground. He dragged his tongue over the peach and flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit. Her hips jerked up at the touch. He ran the tip back down around her lips and the peach. As he reached the base of her, he took a careful bite out of it making her squeak.  


He was literally eating the peach out of her, taking small bites from the fruit, and then licking and sucking the juice coming from both her and the fruit. Each time, his sweet mouth would take the time to build her up, teasing her until she was shaking under his hands and then he would take another bite. At the last bite, Adrien slipped his tongue into her, under the last remaining piece and curled his tongue to pull it out. He chewed and swallowed as his hands slid under her hips and pulled her up towards his mouth. Opening his mouth wide, he sunk his tongue into her and twisted, her feet planted on his shoulders and pushed against his mouth. He dragged his tongue out and over her clit driving a moan out of her.  


Adrien looked up at her – eyes closed, panting. He honestly thought she tasted sweeter than the peach. He lapped at her folds, making her buckle against him until he could only taste her. It was only till then that he brought her over. Her head thunked to the floor and she forced the cat pillow over her face to muffle her voice as she came. Her feet fell from his shoulders to wrap and tighten her thighs around his head. He set her hips down and pulled out a condom.  


Marinette pushed the cat from her when she felt him at her entrance. “Adrien, wait.” He looked up at her. “Are you sure you got it all?”  


He chuckled. “I did. I promise.” She nodded allowing him to ease himself into her. Marinette moaned as he filled her, loving the feel of him stretching her wide, touching her deep within. He leaned over her, his chest touching hers, desiring the touch of her body sliding and rubbing against his as he made love to her. His body surged forward, making her jerk up against his and her voice groan softly in his ear. She wrapped her arms around him, curling under his arms and over his shoulders. Her legs spread eagle as he found his rhythm with her writhing beneath him. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her but she held him tightly in her arms. He was able to reach up and mold his hand against her breast. Her voice raised telling him she was close. He pushed himself up at arm’s length and changed the angle within her.  


She curled into his chest as she came. A high whine coming from her as she tried to contain her volume. He let himself go, grinding against her as she sucked him in and cried out as he spent himself within her. Even after two nights with her, he found it hard to believe there was anything left to give her. Yet every time he came, it felt like the first time. As if he was waiting for years to finally be with her.  


Marinette flopped back onto the floor sucking in air as fast as she could.  


“Are you okay?” he asked because she was breathing like she ran a mile.  


She laughed, and then covered her mouth to stifle the sound. “I’m more than okay. Other than the sound issue, I’m having a wonderful time.”  


Adrien smiled and softly chuckled. “Yeah. I wish we didn’t have to worry about that either.” He slipped off of her, taking care of the trash, and then pulled her into his arms. He hesitated finding the butter knife she dropped and setting it aside. She was all smiles as he cuddled up with her. Her mind started to spin.  


“Are…” she stammered. “Are you doing okay?” She shifted around in his arms nervously. “Are you in pain or umm… Is this too much…” her voice started to dip down into a whisper, “or am I too demanding?”  


His right hand appeared at her chin and pulled her towards him. She shifted onto her back. His fingers gently caressed up the side of her face, his beautiful green eyes locking with her blue ones. He leaned down and kissed her. A breath she wasn’t aware she was holding let out through her nose against his cheek. His lips were soft and sweet, yet filled her chest with heat. Her heart swelled within her driving her hands up his arm, touching, feeling, wanting more of him. The moment he pulled away, she tried to follow, but his voice stopped her.  


“I’m dreaming,” he said, making her blink up at him. “I feel like I died and went to heaven. That God gave me a reward for the life I’ve lived and I find myself unworthy. You being in my life, being my partner, my friend. A woman as beautiful, smart, and kind as you in my arms, allowing me to touch you, to love you - not only emotionally, but physically.” He laughed. “I am in such a state of euphoria that I doubt I could feel any pain even if you stabbed me.”  


“Um, no,” she said.  


He smiled. “Thank you for not trying, but you get what I mean.” She nodded giving him a timid little smile. “As for your other concern. No, you are not being too demanding. Now that you say that, I think we are on the same boat.”  


When he didn’t continue, she prompted, “How so?”  


A light blush colored his face. “I worry that I might push you too far or do something you might not like. You’ve said yes to everything I’ve done to you without objection. I wonder when I’m going to cross the line and you push me away.”  


She snorted. “So far, there hasn’t been a single thing you did to me that hasn’t felt good.” She hid her face at the crook of his neck and mumbled embarrassed, “I even asked you to spank me.”  


Adrien shook his head. “The idea of causing you pain doesn’t excite me. I hated you biting yourself earlier. That’s why I gave you my arm.”  


She pressed her lips together and gave him a skeptical glare. “So, it’s okay if I hurt you, but I can’t be hurt in any way?”  


He nodded without hesitation. “Right.”  


“Then would you let me spank you?” she asked, moving to her side to face him. Her left hand slipped over his ribs and tickled down his back until she reached his behind. She lightly caressed the curve of his butt with her fingertips and lightly scratched him.  


He swallowed a lump in his throat at the question. “Um, If… if you really wanted to.”  


She smirked and voiced some of her thoughts. “What if I wanted to tie you up? Right now,” she looked behind her and grinned back at him. “on my chaise.” He looked up at it nervously. “I could tie your hands to the back, with you on your knees with your perfect ass up in the air for me.” She cupped and squeezed his firm backside making his hips thrust forward. He was already hard. The idea excited him as much as it excited her.  


“Can you picture it? Having you tied there on display for me, my prized kitty cat.” Her left hand was at his back, but her right was pinned between them. She shifted around to reach down and take a hold of his erection. It wasn’t a good hold, the leverage and the angle were all wrong, but that wasn’t the point. She only wanted to touch him, to feel his desire in her hand.  


“I could do so many things to you, my Kitty. I could come up behind you and reach under to stroke you like this.” She lazily ran her fingers up and down his shaft. His eyes closed and his body shivered as she ran her thumb over the ridge that made up the head. She took a hold of him and squeezed making him gasp and she spanked him once lightly.  


He gasped and his arms tensed around her. His eyes closed tightly.  


“Maybe I’ll suck you off,” she growled. Her hand started to tug in short little jerks. She smacked him again and drips of precum slipped from the tip. “I can lay down between your knees and take you into my mouth and then just…” she hit him again.  


“Marinette,” he moaned as his hips started to twitch into her hand.  


“Would you like that, Adrien?” another light hit. “Would your hips start to thrust like this?” another hit. She bit her lip as he stated to move for her. “Filling my mouth over and over again.” She pushed herself up and kissed him. His mouth fed from hers immediately and her hands let him go. “Adrien,” she whimpered.  


“Now? Do you want to do that now?” he asked, his voice sounding eager.  


“No,” she kissed him, her teeth biting his lower lip. She pulled slightly and let go. “No, another time. Okay? I need you. Please?”  


“Anything,” he said, his lips kissing down her jaw, her neck, his hands running up and down her back, her hips and thighs. “Anything you want.”  


“On the chaise?” she asked.  


“Hold on,” he told her and she had a second to understand before he lifted her up, her legs around his hips, her arms around his ribs. His hand supported her under her thigh and the other around her back as he stood up and stepped over to the chaise. He set his knee down and then her down as if she weighed nothing. He kissed her as if she was the most precious thing to him.  


“I’ll be right back,” he whispered and nearly ran up the stairs to her bed. She watched him grab his bag and dig out the blue box. Smiling, Marinette sat up and turned around to her knees. Her fantasy turned her on so much that she wanted it to happen to herself. She reached up and took a hold of the back and noticed that if she hugged the frame a little, her knees would end up right about where the handrails ended. She put her knee next to each one and folded her forearms together to rest on the back.  


“Mari.” He was watching her with hungry green eyes watching and knowing exactly what she was trying to do. “I know you don’t want to tie me up, but…”  


She flushed. “You see that blue box on my desk. There is trimming for my clothing…”  


Adrien was already pulling the box free and opening it as he walked back over. He noticed something and pulled it out thoughtfully. She recognized it as the trim she used on her dress for the dance. She was touched that he recognized it as something special.  


“That may be too delicate to use. Maybe the thicker one I didn’t use?”  


He nodded and pulled out the other. He dropped the box on one of the pillows next to the floor. He stepped to the side where her left knee was and she looked up at him with anticipation. “Let’s do your knees first.” He kneeled down and started to wrap her knee and the rail together, then tied it firmly in a knot.  


“How does that feel?” he asked.  


She gave him a shaky nod. “Fine. Good,” she answered a little breathless. Satisfied, he ripped the lace with a firm tug and stood up. Her heart was jumping all around her chest as he did the same to her other knee. Then he walked to the back where Marinette folded her arms over the edge and waited.  


“Actually, if you don’t mind something different.” He placed her hands about shoulder width apart on the railing instead and she nodded, eager to see what he had in mind. He snapped the lace again making her insides twist. She was tied down, unable to move. Everything inside of her quivered and shook. It wasn’t out of fear, oh no. The slick wetness at her thighs proved that this had nothing to do with fear.  


There was still more of the lace left and Adrien looked up at her face. “Do you trust me?”  


“Of course.”  


The lace covered her eyes and she had to close them as he circled her head with the leftover fabric about six times and then tucked in the end into the band. A blindfold made of lace. The lace design was open enough to see through but layered it would be difficult. However, it wasn’t made for its current use. It was tight but she knew that she could take it off if she wanted to. No tie to keep it on her, and she could look down and see everything. It was a gesture – a request of his that she intended to give him.  


His fingers drifted down from the blindfold to caress both sides of her face. She flushed as her heart pounded in her chest like a drum. Not knowing what he was doing, no tells on his face of his next move other than the soft touch of his hand. His finger curled around her ears, tucking strands of her midnight blue hair behind them. His fingers splayed down her neck as he held her face and tilted her chin up. She felt the heat of his breath brush across her lips first before he kissed her. He pulled her up as far as the bindings at her knees would allow her, deepening the kiss making her moan.  


When he broke the kiss, he pressed something to her lips. “Open,” he said as he tickled her lip with his thumb. She let her jaw drop and a bundle of cloth was placed between her teeth. Her face heated up as she bit down. Blind, muted and tied down. Marinette flexed her fingers on the edge of chaise that held her in place while he dragged his fingers down her back. She could feel him moving behind her. The pressure of his knee dimpled the cushion by her own. Soon, both of his thighs lined up alongside hers and she pushed her hips back against him.  


He was running his hands up the sides of her body, gradually leaning over her. Adrien reached down and cupped her hanging breasts in both hands. She bit down on the cloth gag as his lips kissed her spine. His mouth latched on and started to suck anywhere he could with hands kneading and reshaping her breasts. She wiggled her hips against him, wishing he was inside of her as he touched her.  


“Marinette,” he whispered. His voice a deep rumble along her spine. “I could touch you forever,” he purred. His hands ran down her body. His left glided over her hip and down her thigh while his right slipped down her stomach and into her curls. She moaned loudly into the cloth as his fingertips found out how much she desired him.  


“You are dripping wet, My Lady.”  


His fingers sunk into her making her buckle against him, feeling what she really wanted cradled between her butt cheeks. She rubbed up against him, and he thankfully pressed his hardness against her while his fingers stroked her gently. He was kissing his way down her back. Marinette whimpered as his hips fell away along with his wonderful fingers. His lips still trailed kisses down her back and then curved over her butt to end at her thigh. She tightly gripped the railing and shifted in her position expecting the touch of his tongue. She trembled as he touched her with the pad of his thumb. The light touch tickled her inner lips until he reached down and firmly encircled her clit. She moaned and thrust against him.  


“Tell me if you don’t like this,” he told her before pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as he slipped his tongue into her. Why would he think I wouldn’t like this? She thought to herself as he licked her opening. He stopped rubbing her clit to sink two fingers inside of her, replacing his tongue. Air rushed in and out of her lungs through her nose as he plunged his digits in and out and then she gasped as he licked up and tongued the puckered hole of her anus.  


She whimpered at the odd feeling. Torn by the sudden act, she didn’t know what to make of it. His tongue licked back down to her folds and then slathered back up over it again. The slick tip of his tongue teased her sending a shiver up her spine while his fingers continuously stroked her from inside. When she didn’t reject his actions, he went another step further and pushed his tongue inside of her butt while his fingers pumped at her core. Her body shook as he tongued her, fingers thrusting harder and faster making her bounce back towards him until she felt that rush of euphoria overtake her.  


She felt him withdraw when she came and could feel him probing her entrance with his arousal. She barely took a breath as he slid up into her. Marinette felt her body melt as he filled her. Her arms lost all their strength and the only thing keeping her up was his hips, and hands. He groaned as he buried himself and ground his hips against hers. Then he struggled. She felt him slip out and she whined.  


“Sorry, I need a different angle.”  


She leaned over to take the cloth out of her mouth so she could ask if he needed her to move or something. As soon as it left her lips, Adrien sheathed himself into her.  


“Ooooh, God.” She withered at the feel of him. He stroked her thigh as he eased out and then thrust back in. He soon found his rhythm, the sound of his breath huffing behind her as he lifted her hips with each measured, insistent movement. It was short but hard and fast. Marinette felt the lace bite into her knees every time he pushed her hips up. He was not taking it easy anymore and she was loving every little minute of it. She was loudly panting into the room having forgotten the gag that was still held in her hand, but she was too lost in the feeling of him slamming into her with abandon.  


Then she felt his hand caress over her ass. She wondered if he would spank her, his gentle touch preparing her for the upcoming sting. But it didn’t come, instead he ran his thumb between her cheeks and she felt him start to massage her anus with the pad of his thumb. He rubbed back and forth without losing his pace. He applied pressure around the puckered hole and it felt good. Marinette felt herself open to the idea and felt the pressure of her orgasm build and then he slipped his thumb inside and she instantly came. Her body clenched all around him as the climax exploded within. Adrien’s hips pushed to the hilt and she felt him pulse inside of her as he came. He cried out softly as he filled her.  


Her body fell lax letting him remove his thumb and himself from her orifices.  


She suddenly laughed. “You are two for three, Agreste. Find something to put into my mouth and I think you’d get an achievement.”  


He was throwing away the condom when she said that, so his laugh sounded far away. When he replied, he was right in front of her face and he was pulling the blindfold off. “Is that a challenge, My Lady?”  


She blinked and then smiled at him as he untied her right hand. “I think it’s a challenge I’m willing to let you try again and again,” she purred.  


His smile widened. “To make sure I get it right?” He asked, releasing her left hand.  


She quickly grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She leaned in as if to kiss him, but whispered. “So, you can find multiple ways of doing it,” she told him and then pressed her lips against his. He moaned into her mouth making her smile. His hands held her at her ribs below her armpit and gently pushed her back to sit down.  


He reluctantly broke the kiss. “That will give me something to think about today,” he said as he moved to the side to start untying her knee.  


She reached over and ran her hand through his gold locks. “Why think about it when I’m offering to let you try,” she cooed.  


Adrien pressed his lips together and stood up. Marinette frowned as she twisted her head to try and follow him. “What’s wrong?” He squatted down to the last tie. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Do you want to head to bed and we can cuddle? We can take it easy if you like.”  


He smiled as the lace came loose. He lifted up and sat down behind her and then proceeded to pull her into his lap.  


“Ah,” she said in pain as her legs unfolded.  


“In the position for too long?” He asked and she nodded. He started to massage her left leg.  


Her eyes fluttered close as his strong fingers worked the flesh at her calf. “That feels good,” she murmured.  


Adrien smiled softly. “I’m guessing you didn’t hear my alarm go off. It’s 5:30, My Lady. As much as I would love to stay and figure out how to make love to you with a piece of myself in every one of your openings, and just saying that makes me want to take the risk…”  


Marinette hummed throatily. “I really like you saying it too.”  


“I… really need to start heading home,” he sighed. His focus went to her legs with his hand rubbing and massaging the other calf. “I set the alarm for 5:30 so I’d know when we would have to stop.” He chuckled. “I didn’t want to have to pull out in the middle of things and take off running.”  


She laughed. “That is some forethought. Why do I feel like you have this handled far better than I do?”  


“I’m not,” he shook his head. “I’m trying to keep up with you, stay prepared for when you need me, and to not pin you against the wall every moment I see you.”  


Marinette flushed. “You want to do it every time you see me?” Her voice sounded more intrigued than offended.  


“Please don’t get any ideas. It’s already hard enough with …aaaahh. Marinette,” he groaned. Her lips started kissing down his neck and her hand slipped and grabbed his cock. Adrien quickly grabbed her wrist and gently pulled it away. “I have to go.”  


Marinette pouted. “What are you doing today?” she asked as she twisted her fingers along with his.  


He let out a long breath. “Um, I have a shoot today at 11am which should last most of the afternoon.”  


“And before that?” she prompted.  


“Work out, Shower, Breakfast, schedule update, homework, piano practice. I’ll probably take a nap and then lunch will be early since the shoot starts at 11,” he recited.  


“And after?”  


“I’m not sure when the shoot will end, but dinner. I’ll have to see if Natalie has anything else scheduled. Hopefully not much, because sleep would be great before I see you tonight. Why?”  


“Um,” she started and hesitated since he rejected the idea before. “Is there any chance that Ladybug could drop by and visit you, today?” She flushed. “I mean, tonight is the last night, I think. It’s the third night so class tomorrow should be normal. But um…” she faltered. How did she tell him that she wanted to spend this last precious day with him in his arms? That after today, everything could change and she wasn’t sure if it was for better or worse? She didn’t want the day to slip away without spending every available moment with him until… well, until he wakes up from his lust induced haze and realizes that she was simple Marinette.  


He hugged her. “Why take the risk when we still have tonight? Again, I’m not saying I don’t want to see you, but I don’t understand why you want to run the risk of getting caught.”  


“You’re right. I’m obviously not thinking clearly. Sorry,” She could feel the tears threatening her eyes, so she pushed off his lap and walked around the chaise to the picnic on the floor. She had to clean it up.  


“Marinette, please don’t cry. I want to be with you. I do,” he insisted.  


“I’m not crying” she lied as she knelt down and started to clean up. “Look, I know we can’t ignore everything and do whatever we want. I know we aren’t able to shout from the roof that we are together and having sex. I know that this whole thing is all…” she waved her hand in the air dismissively and the first tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away hoping he didn’t see it. She took a deep breath and hoped her voice wasn’t cracking, “And I know you need to go, so yeah, get dressed, head out and I’ll see you tonight.” She widened her eyes so that they didn’t look so watery and turned around to face him.  


“Do you think we can start a little earlier this time? I want to be able to sleep and get up in the morning for class, and um. If things really do end tonight, I’m thinking we both are going to end up crashing hard, y’ know?”  


Adrien was frowning, sadness plain on his face. He moved around the chaise and joined her on the floor. She blinked and had to look away from him as tears ran down her face. He gently guided her face back up to his, her drowning blue eyes to his sparkling green ones.  


“What is really going on? Marinette, why are you crying?”  


She took a breath to speak when his phone alarm rang again. Adrien cursed softly and Marinette pulled her face from his hands and looked down. “You have to go,” she said.  


He licked his lips nervously. “Tell me. Please. I can be a few minutes late.”  


She shook her head. “It’s fine really. You should go. You still need to get dressed and run all the way there. I’m fine.”  


“Talk to me, please, Princess,” he pleaded. “How do you expect me to leave with you in tears? Did I do or say something wrong? Please let me fix it.”  


“No,” she mouthed, her voice choked up in her throat. She cleared it and then tried again, “No, you are perfect. You are smart and are thinking with your head and you are right. It would be foolish of me to come over. And even if I did, we would have what... like 20 minutes to spend with each other. That's barely any time to do it once,” she joked but he did not laugh. “You need to go. I promise I’ll be fine and I’ll see you tonight. Promise me that you’ll come over as soon as your day is done, okay? Or, you can call me and I’ll come over. I need to give Plagg those cheese deserts today, so I have to see you before Midnight.”  


“Marinette,” his voice filled with concern and doubt.  


She leaned in and kissed him. They both could taste the salt from her tears and hated it. She pulled away a moment later and smiled. “Would you promise to see me tonight?”  


“You don’t even have to ask. Nothing short of the catastrophic world ending event could stop me from coming over,” he promised.  


Marinette went pale. “Don’t say that!” She screamed and then slammed her hand over her mouth.  


The sudden look of fear and panic on her face stunned Adrien. “Wh…”  


“You have to go. Now. Go.” She suddenly stood up and pulled him up onto his feet with her abnormal strength.  


“Marinette wait, what just happened? What did I say?”  


“Nothing. Nothing. You are good. Wonderful. Perfect,” she rambled as she grabbed his things and started to shove him up the ladder. “Everything is great. So um, happy thoughts, right. Think Good, happy thoughts and everything will be great. Call me when you get there. I’ll text you and we will look forward to tonight.”  


They somehow made it safely on her bed where she grabbed his shorts and underwear and put it into his arms. “Get dressed.”  


Adrien looked at her confused and worried. It really did seem like her emotions did a completely 180, from sad and weepy to nervous and energetic?  


“Are you sure…”  


“YES!” she assured him. “I am great. You are great. We are great. I don’t want you to think of anything bad. Happy thoughts. Think about all the fun stuff we did, and we will do tonight. And um, I’ll do something special for you.”  


He was pulling his shirt on over his head and then said, “You don’t have to do anything for me, but I’m worried about you.”  


“I’m perfectly happy! Happy,” she pointed out. “Are you happy, Adrien?” She asked, her voice careful and weirdly articulated.  


“Yeah, but um you’re making me a little worried.”  


“Bah!” she waved it off. “Nothing to be worried about.” She moved past him to the door leading out and pushed it open. It was then that she realized she was still naked and flushed. “I guess I should get dressed too.” Then she looked up at him and seemed to get a great idea.  


“Hey, um, you still have those pictures of me, right? From the desk? And the video?”  


He nodded. “Yeah,” he said unsure.  


“Good. Good. Um, if you ever start to feel sad or angry, I want you to take a moment and look at those okay? As a pick me up,” she said with a wide smile and started to crawl towards him seductively. “In fact, if you want more, we can do that. Like you have a little spread of pictures of me.”  


“Marinette!” He grabbed and spun her around pinning her to the bed. She gasped and much to her dismay it wasn’t out of shock. “What is wrong? Why are you acting this way?”  


She frowned and shook her head. “I can’t tell you. If I tell you then it might happen, because I don’t know how it happened, so don’t let it happen.”  


“What? Don’t let what happen!?”  


“You got akumatized,” she said softly. “Well not you, Adrien, but you Chat.”  


Adrien let her go and pulled away. He carefully watched her slowly get up with a blank face because he knew this happened. Tikki told him this and that Marinette had nightmares over what he did.  


“When?”  


“Over a year ago,” she said softly and shook her head. “Look you should go. If they find out you were out all night, you’ll be under house arrest and we’ll never see each other and then…. No! Don’t think about that! FUCK! Adrien! This is why I never wanted to tell you. Telling you what I know might trigger something and could cause it to happen. Please, after everything I don’t want that to happen, so can we please start this over?”  


She took a breath and let it out slowly through her lips. Then she took his face between her hands and looked directly into his eyes. “I love you. I love you so much it hurts to think of you anywhere but by my side. No matter what happens, no matter where you go, or what comes our way... I…Love…You.”  


He nodded. “I love you too.” He pulls her hands from his face. “Marinette, I want to know what you know, but I understand why you don’t want to tell me. Tikki told me of the nightmares….”  


“She what!?”  


“Just that you had them but wouldn’t say what they were about.”  


“Apparently, that was a good thing,” she huffed.  


“The idea that you have nightmares about me, it breaks my heart,” he said and Marinette immediately sobbed going into full panic mode. “But I don’t see how knowing you are Ladybug will akumatized me.”  


“TIKKI!” She growled.  


“Don’t be angry at her. She was trying to explain why you were so hesitant in revealing our identities. I hope one day you will feel safe to tell me everything that happened, but until then I’ll have faith. Faith in you, faith in us, so long as you have faith in me.” Adrien pulled her into a hug. “Please have faith in me that I will not get akumatized. I never want to hurt you.”  


She wept. This time the tears fell freely down her face and she cried and deep sorrowful sound. He held her tightly as she cried and he was torn up inside knowing he had to leave, but…  


“I can’t leave you like this,” he stressed before hugging her tighter. “Suit up,” he suddenly said and moved back downstairs and went into her closet.  


“What?” she sobbed and sniffed.  


He came back out shoving clothes into his backpack. “You are coming with me. Plagg, Tikki,” he called out. They both came down, Tikki looking a little sad and Plagg looking a bit pissed.  


“You’ve got some nerve…” he started.  


Adrien shook his head. “Sorry Plagg, but not now. Claws out!” He transformed sucking the little kwami in with a hiss.  


“Marinette, we really need to go,” he urged.  


“Do you really want me to go with you?” she asked unsure.  


Chat Noir bounced up back to her bed in two steps and kissed her. “Yes, come with me. We’ll talk and get this all sorted out, so that we both know that if we leave each other at the end, neither one of us will get Akumatized. Come on… Tikki, Spots on,” he encouraged.  


She sniffed again and whispered. “Tikki, Spots on.”  


Ladybug looked up at him with more red in her eyes than normal but the sight of her made him smile. “Alright. Ready to break into my room?”  


She snorted and then nodded. He looked around her room and saw a lot of things that needed to get cleaned up. “Um, will your parents be coming up here to check on you?”  


She shook her head as she moved out onto the balcony. “No, I sleep in till like 10 on days off.”  


He looked at her shocked and outraged as he followed her. “TEN! The day is already gone by ten.”  


“I’m the freak? Mr. 6am EVERY morning.”


	19. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has fun in Adrien's tub.

They entered the Agreste Mansion through his bathroom window ten past six. He should be heading down or already in the gym.  


“Stay here and I’ll make sure no one is looking for me,” he told her. “Claws in.” He detransformed and dropped his backpack on the floor. He kept everything on, since he would be heading to the gym. Ladybug watched him go and close the door behind him.  


She sighed. “Spots off,” she whispered and flushed instantly covering herself with her arms. _How stupid coming here naked._  


A second later, the door opened up again and Marinette panicked diving into the tub and ducking her head to keep from being seen.  


“It’s clear,” Adrien said in a slightly louder voice. “Marinette?” He called out when he didn’t see her.  


She popped her head up from the tub bashfully. “Here.”  


Adrien turned towards her with a smile and then the smile got bigger. Confused, she followed his eyes to her chest and felt heat rush to her face. “Yes, we’ve both noticed that I’m not dressed. Could you hand me something to wear?” She stretched her arm out for his bag and he glanced at it before returning to her.  


He pretended to think about it as he crawled up onto the edge of the large tub. “Hmmm, I’m thinking no.”  


Marinette slowly backed away as he climbed into the tub with her. The sight of him stalking her, slowly creeping forward with that heated look in his eyes made things inside of her quiver. Her back hit the edge and brought her attention to it. The moment she looked away Adrien lunged forward and brought out a surprised gasp from her. Capturing her in his arms, he pulled her against his body, his lips trailed feverishly down her neck. She cried out and unconsciously latched on to him, arms and legs grabbing anything she could. Her hands clawed up his back, trying to remove his shirt. Her legs squeezed and slid down trying to push off his shorts. She didn’t make it very far on either, but she really only needed one thing, yet the moment her hand wrapped around his arousal, he pulled back.  


“I can’t,” he whispered and then groaned as she squeezed and gave him a gentle tug.  


She had followed his retreat unwilling to let go of her prize. Her hand stroked him up and down lazily. “Then why did you come in here?” she growled and bit his chin.  


It was his turn to stop at the edge of the tub. His brow furrowed as he fought a losing battle between his duty and his lover. He licked his lips before speaking, “My girlfriend is naked in my bathroom. How could I resist?”  


Marinette smirked and ran the pad of her thumb over the precum at the head of his cock. “And yet here you are resisting, when you could be….”  


**KNOCK KNOCK**  


“Adrien, you in there, kid?” A masculine voice bellowed through the door and both of them scrambled. Marinette let go and ducked back into the safety of the deep tub.  


“YEAH! One second,” he yelled out in reply as he pulled his shorts back up and jumped out of the tub. He walked out of the shower/bathroom, the glass door closing on its own behind him and she heard him flush the toilet and then the water started to run and then quickly shut off.  


“Sorry, this morning was…” His voice cut off and the only thing left in the room was the hammering of her heart. She collapsed, lying down on the cold floor of the tub and took several calming breaths. The adrenaline slowly running out of her.  


Tikki flew over and hovered over her. “It’s all clear, Marinette,” she informed her and Plagg came over too.  


Marinette immediately covered herself up. “Plagg! I’m naked!”  


“And?” he said.  


She sat up to her knees in the tub. “So you shouldn’t be in here.”  


He laughed. “You do realize that Tikki and I are in the room while you two have been bumping uglies this whole… OW! What did you do that for!?”  


Tikki had smacked him on his head. “Don’t call it that! Mating is a beautiful, natural…”  


“Blah, blah, blah,” Plagg interrupted. “Look, we are sexless creatures of infinite power. I was created moments after Tikki was after the creation of everything. After everything I’ve seen, you are nothing special.”  


Marinette pouted a little hurt, but Tikki came to her defense. “Plagg, get out, you egotistical, selfish, mean…” They flew out of the room with Tikki chasing him out. Marinette looked down at herself and pouted slightly. No one liked hearing someone say they weren’t special, but he was right too. They had no concept of what attractive would be, especially for a creature of a different species. _It’s not like I could see an animal and think, ‘Ooo that one is the more attractive of the bunch.’_  


Tikki flew back in moments later in a huff. “Do not listen to that stinky sock! You are beautiful, Marinette."  


She sat in the middle of the tub and ran her fingers over the controls of the tub. “No, it’s fine. It was stupid of me to be concerned with it. It was odd having him here though. I’m not used to prancing around naked like this.”  


“Then we can go if you like,” she offered and made Marinette realize something.  


“OH, Tikki. I’m so sorry. I didn’t grab anything for you to eat.”  


Tikki laughed. “It’s fine. You didn’t use any powers, and Plagg told me Adrien bought a stash of cookies from the store specifically for me.”  


Her face split into a large grin. “He did, seriously?”  


“I haven’t seen them, but we don’t lie.”  


Marinette flushed, “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that he wasn’t telling the truth, it just Adrien is so thoughtful.”  


“You are too. Even during your heat, you remember to bring food for both Plagg and myself. And you give Adrien’s frequent breaks,” Tikki told her.  


She snorted. “You make that sound like it’s unusual.”  


His tub had a freaking LCD control panel on it and Marinette found the button that turned on the water. A thin line of water started to trickle down like a small waterfall from both ends of the tub under the personal headrest of each person. _Cool!_ She stuck her hand in the water and used the buttons to adjust the temperature. Then she noticed that Tikki had stopped talking. She looked up at the Kwami who was hovering nearby, quietly watching the water drop behind her.  


“Tikki,” she started warily.  


“Hmm?”  


“That is unusual right? I mean what Adrien and I are doing is considered normal – average for the heat, right?”  


“Everyone goes through it differently, Marinette. This might be normal for you two, yes,” she stated.  


A foreboding feeling filled her. “Tikki, what aren’t you telling me.”  


She laughed. “Nothing. You are still young in terms of holding the miraculous. This might be what every heat will be like for you.”  


“But…” Marinette prompted.  


“But I’ve seen some Ladybugs require more attention than you currently do. We won’t know until you’ve gone through it a few times.”  


“A few…” she stuttered. “You mean this could get worse? Like the need could get more intense? Is that because they waited? If we catch it early, it will be light right? Adrien and I can get together for the first day of Spring and it will be like this, right?”  


Tikki smiled at her indulgently. “Maybe. Again. We won’t know until you’ve been through a few of them. It seems to be around the fourth or fifth time that things settle and stay consistent.”  


She blinked. Honestly, Marinette never really thought about keeping the miraculous for that long, but now that she was the guardian… Master Fu was 180 years old. She looked up at Tikki. “Tikki, would I be going through this heat at 180 years old?”  


She laughed. “No. Most guardians prefer to retire at a normal human lifespan. Master Fu felt like he had to keep the miraculous box because there was no one he could entrust it to. Now that the temple is back, you may relinquish the box to them when you are ready.”  


Marinette looked down sadly. “And forget everything?”  


Tikki sighed. “I don’t know about that. There are many secrets that the other guardians have mastered that Master Fu was not aware of. Remember he did not complete his training and all knowledge was lost to him as a boy. He only knows as much as the one book gave him. And since Kwamis are obedient to their holders, we are not allowed to know as much as our guardians so that secrets don’t get told to the wrong people.”  


She nodded and sighed. The tub was filling up with hot water and was starting to reach her hip. She wondered if filling this tub up would reveal that she was here, but the water was so quietly filling up that she took the risk. She twisted around and stretched out her legs to let the hot water warm up her now noticeably chilled skin. The water behind her running down her back.  


Still, it was bugging her and she had to ask, “What is the worst you’ve seen with the heat?”  


“I don’t see why that information would be…”  


“Tikki, please,” she pleaded.  


The kwami sighed. “She was in a position of power and was able to get a harem of about 20 men and women that would attend to her during her season. They would rotate or there would be multiple at the same time. So long as she was constantly active.”  


“Seriously!?”  


“Kwamis don’t lie,” she repeated.  


“What about Chat?! Or any other male miraculous holders?” Marinette asked.  


“Trixx was active at the time and her user was male. He would join in too,” she told her and Marinette didn’t want to ask any more questions. She sighed and sunk into the rising water. With her head back and eyes closed, she let her mind wonder. Her thoughts drifted to Adrien and she felt her body warm from deep within where no water could touch. She shifted in the water, her legs shifting back and forth sloshing the water around. It was around her waist, almost reaching her ribs now. She thought of him in his skin tight leather suit. His lean body stalking her in the middle of the night with his green eyes being the only thing giving him away.  


Her heart started to race with her train of thought. Remembering the rush of running through Paris, feeling the cool night air sting her eyes and chilling her cheeks. Blood pumped through her muscles, moving, pushing her forward, up and over gaps from rooftop to rooftop. He was chasing her. She could feel it. The excitement of being chased, of knowing what he would do to her once caught. She wanted to be caught, wanted him to pounce on her, to pin her to the floor and press his hot, hard body against hers. His hot breath steaming up her neck, into her ear.  


“I’ve caught you, my purr-ty, purr-ty little bug,” he whispered huskily. He raked his claws down her suit doing the impossible and ripped lines through it, revealing the pale skin underneath. The smooth leather of his gloved hand slipped between the shredded suit capturing her breasts from behind, kneading the round flesh, he whispers, “I knead you, My Lady.”  


Marinette snorted. She blinked awake from her fantasy and grumbled, “He even puns in my fantasies.” She found herself alone. Tikki had left probably to join Plagg, which was fine. Even though she could learn so much from her, talking to Tikki left her with more questions. She knew that the Kwami didn’t want to influence her and how she decided to live as Ladybug, so every ‘answer’ was never really an answer.  


The water was now lapping over her breast every time she shifted. Marinette leaned around to the controls to turn off the water. She started playing with the buttons much like in the limo. She smiled thinking that Adrien would probably be laughing at her right now.  


“Seriously, who has a tub with the same controls of a party limo,” she grouched even though she pressed the button to change the lights from pink to purple to blue and then green. The lights seem to be coming from the jets, so she left it at green and played with that next. She giggled the moment they came on, the air and water making the whole jacuzzi come alive. There was a total of 14 jets built into the tub and they all blew in different directions and apparently were adjustable in force. She placed her hand in front of the closest one and slowly turned up the intensity. The stream got pretty strong, strong enough to put some real resistance against her hand. She tried to lean back in her spot and found it too strong so she turned it back down and tried again.  


Closing her eyes, she groaned as the ‘green’ water massaged her back. “I could get used to this,” she murmured.  


“Could you now?”  


She screamed. Water splashed everywhere as she couldn’t decide to get out or duck her head under water.  


“Woah! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Adrien apologized frantically. “Shhhh…. Quiet. I’m sorry!”  


“ADRIEN!” She snapped. “Warn me!” She leaned back with her hand over her heart. “Oh my God, you scared the holy hell out of me.”  


Now he was smirking, trying not to laugh. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated as he stepped into the water with her. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice me coming in.”  


She blushed as she swallowed down her heart. “I was distracted and apparently the jets are louder than I thought they were.” She blinked and glanced at him now realizing that he was naked and getting into the water with her and… _Oh my…._  


He was swol. Every little muscle on his chest and abdomen was defined to the nth degree with broad round pecs that rippled down to the wall of muscle on his stomach. He was talking, but she was shamefully reaching out to touch him, her fingertips touching his left pec.  


“Hard,” she whispered, interrupting him mid-sentence. He lifted a wet hand and cupped her hand, pressing her palm over his heart. His reaction made her realize what she was doing and her face turned dark red.  


“I’m sorry!” She tried to remove her hand but he held on to it.  


“Don’t be,” he whispered. “I like it when you touch me.” He accentuated his point by dragging her hand down steely contours of his chest and let go once she reached the top of his stomach.  


Marinette licked her lips and crawled over. He adjusted in his seat allowing her to sit on his lap facing him. His eyes drifted down to her blurry image of her perfect body. The swell of her round breasts peeking over the line of the water with the dark hard nipples teasing him below the bubbles. His hands slid up her thigh from her knees up to her hips. He squeezed her hips wanting to pull her closer to his aching groin but her fingers were drawing lines up and down his chest, curving around the muscle he was working on a moment ago.  


She smiled. “Now I know you’re not photoshopped.”  


He snorted. “I am. Everyone is photoshopped.”  


She groped his chest. “It’s like my pictures came to life. What is there to fix,” she said rhetorically and then dragged her hands up around his shoulders and then down his biceps and back up.  


“I’m human, so lots. I actually don’t like looking at the ‘after’ pictures,” he told her. “That’s why I like the clothes part of fashion more than the model part. You can’t fake the design of the dress or the suit. It’s either good or it’s not.”  


“Yeah, but the model can make the design,” she countered. “With the right body, you can make ugly designs shine.”  


“Like yours,” he grinned. He ran his right hand up the side of her body and cupped her left breast. Her back arched against his hand. Her hands reached behind his neck and was playing with the strands of hair.  


“Hmm, you only say that because I’m sitting on your lap naked.”  


“I say that because not everyone can pull off a skin tight red and black polka-dotted suit,” he clarified. “And you, my love,” he reached up and cupped her face, “are a vision of perfection in that suit.”  


She shook her head. “I think the pheromones are clouding your vision. I’m simply me,” she said softly.  


Adrien brow furrowed not liking her tone. “Marinette,” he pulled her closer, his left arm moving around her hips behind her back and his right sliding to the back of her neck. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are? The number of fan sites that are dedicated to…  


Her hand covered his mouth stopping him. She looked at him skeptically. “You better not be talking about the kind of websites I think you are talking about, because I’ll have you know that Chat Noir is way more…”  


He snorted and then busted out laughing behind her hand. He pulled down her hand revealing a large smile. “I wasn’t but now that you mention it, Chat Noir is more what?” He prompted with a wicked grin.  


Crimson colored her face. “Never mind. Go on.”  


He pestered with humor still lining his face. “No, come on. What sites have you visited, huh?” His voice dipped down into a whisper, “Have you looked up naughty Chat Noir things?”  


She planted her hand over his face and pushed him back. “You wish.”  


“I do actually,” he confessed and leaned back against the tub.  


Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry to disappoint, but every thought of you in and out of the suit came from up here,” she punctuated her sentence by tapping her temple. “Never mind that I was imagining different people…,” she said guilty making him chuckle. She sighed softly and let her eyes drift down, her hand touching his stomach under the water. “Besides, I doubt anyone online could come close to the appeal of Chat Noir in real life.”  


“I’m supposed to be flattering you. How did you turn this around to me?” he pouted.  


She grinned. “Am I outshining the flirt?” she rose up a little on her knees and puffed out her chest making his eyes drop to her chest. “Maybe you are distracted.”  


He grinned. “Well, I have the most beautiful woman in the world naked on my lap. How could I not be distracted?”  


She twisted her lips. “Ah-ha, I lined that up for you.”  


His hands captured her hips and he rocked her forward. “Maybe we can line up something else,” he said suggestively.  


She gasped pretending to be offended. “Such a Purr-verted kitty,” she teased, but she was already shifting forward and raising up to her knees. His hands dropped to her ass and squeezed as he looked up at his goddess. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at him.  


“You should let me do that,” he told her, making her frown.  


“Do what?”  


He raised his hand and touched her lip with his thumb. “Bite your lip.”  


Marinette dived down and stole his lips. He groaned and devoured her lips, biting and licking and sucking her lips and tongue. His arms plastered her body against his with her arms wrapped around his head, fingers scratching his scalp. The swell of her breasts under his chin and her hips hovering over his arousal. He pulled back to bury his face in her ample bosom before him. His hands sliding up her back to pull her further on him. He licked the drops of water from her skin, until he reached the dark tips of her breasts. She moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and tonguing the hard tip.  


Her hips started to rock against his stomach and then Adrien felt the soft petals of her sex nudge him. He paid it no mind, loving the little friction of her rubbing against the head of his cock. He wanted her the moment he walked into his bedroom. Hard the moment he realized she was taking a bath in his unused jacuzzi. He thought they were going to take it slow, their cute back and forth and the tension slowly building between them.  


And then he cried out as she impaled herself on his hard-on.  


“AHH-ha, ah, haa… Oh God,” she came instantly, her body squeezing him, quivering all around him. He gritted his teeth fighting against his own desire to come and then she started to move.  


Adrien grabbed her hips and pushed her off.  


She panted still flushed with her release. “What’s wrong?”  


“Marinette! I’m not wearing any protection. Why did you do that?”  


“I don’t care. I need you,” she whined and pushed passed his hands to press her body against his. She stole his lips before he could object, her hands running up and down his arms, over his shoulders, down his back. She pulled back far enough to speak. Her lips tickled him as she murmured, “I need you inside of me, Adrien. Didn’t it feel good,” he could feel her legs flexing around his hips as she wiggled hers around seeking out his cock once more. “Having nothing between us. Feeling the length of you inside of me completely being one with you. I want to feel you cum like that, to feel you filling me. I need it. I need you,” she whined, and he felt her push down on him, the head of his cock sliding between the lips of her sex as she reclaimed his mouth to her own.  


Adrien growled. He couldn’t let her do that again. He wrapped his left arm around her back and his right went under her butt and he stood up carrying her up and out of the tub. The kiss broke as soon as he moved to stand, but she did not stop kissing him. Her mouth running down his jaw, to lick and kiss his neck.  


He was thankful for the power of his miraculous or his workout or whatever that allowed him to carry her almost effortlessly. He managed to get out without either of them falling. He hiked her up so that she hung off of him, her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. He walked them over to the glass door heading out of the bathroom. As soon as he stepped through, he set her down on the countertop. His lips returned to her, kissing her fervidly. Her grip loosened and he quickly stepped back and twisted around searching the bathroom floor. Her hands reluctantly let him go as he stepped away and found the backpack from earlier. Literally ripping his bag open, he took out the box of condoms and grabbed one.  


When he returned to her, he slipped it on with practiced ease. Their lips crashed upon each other as Adrien lifted her right knee up and pulled her to the very edge of the countertop, before slamming home inside of her. Marinette cried out, throwing her head back almost hitting the mirror behind her. Her hands found purchase behind her, one on the edge of the sink the other flat on the counter. He hesitated, wondering if maybe he was too aggressive, searching her face for a flinch of pain or discomfort but her thighs flexed and her body squeezed him from within so he moved. Pulling his hips back and thrusting in hard and fast, her voice sang out beautifully echoing within the walls of his restroom.  


He groaned as he moved. The wet sounds of her body filled his ears. It amazed him how quickly her body responded, how wet she got, how she was able to accept every inch of him and meet his every need and want with the sound of her voice, the loving embrace of her body. Watching himself disappear into her hot, receptive body and then come out glistening wet. He was coming and was too lost in everything Marinette to restrain it.  


Groaning, he came, filling the stupid condom with his seed and he wished it was her. It took everything he had not to continue in the tub, and he almost resented her giving that to him even for a moment. He pulled back out, pulling the condom off and dropping it in the sink before kneeling down before her. Before Marinette could realize what he was doing, his tongue raked up her folds and she was thrown back against the mirror once again as a wave of pleasure rushed over her.  


“God, Adrien, Uhhhaaaa,” she moaned as he twisted and licked her. His hands held her legs up and spread open for him to work his tongue and lips at her clit. She could feel the build as his relentless tongue worked its magic. Her thighs tensed in his hand and he rubbed the flat of his tongue over that bundle of nerves back and forth in short little jerks bringing her over the edge.  


Her back arched in a blood rushing climax. A low and throaty moan escaped her lips with a quiver that ran through her body. Adrien pulled back and set her feet down the floor. He took a moment to grab another rubber and then stood up, towering over his gasping lover. He slipped on the protection and then pulled Marinette up for a kiss.  


She was in a haze but willingly met his lips with a soft sigh. His hands ran down her back, caressing her body before he took her hips and made her turn around. He bent her over the counter, and she felt his hard shaft nudge her inner thigh. Compliant, she braced herself with her hands on the edge of the counter and then spread her feet apart. A heart beat later he was gliding upward, deep inside of her. Her body quivered at the feel of him. Her mouth fell open exhaling out all the air in her body as if he was pushing it out and then she gasped as he jerked back and drove into her again. She was too short for his height and she found herself on the tip of her toes and her legs being jerked wider as he pounded into her.  


Oh, God, it felt so good. She wanted more, more of him. The feeling of him sliding back and forth, filling her again and again like a piston. She opened her eyes and realized they were in front of a mirror. Adrien’s green eyes were already staring right at her and she saw the blood rush to her face turning it fevered red. She looked down in embarrassment.  


She felt the heat of his body lean over her before his voice softly commanded, “Look.” His hand reached up towards her chin and the action made his hips slow down. “Look at how sexy you are. How gorgeous you are. Look and see how you can’t be any more perfect.”  


She forced her eyes to open and they met his once more. He smirked at her before kissing her shoulder. Standing back up, he redoubled his efforts, holding her hips in his hands and slamming into her. She groaned, her jaw falling slack and her arms getting weak, but she held on and watched.  


He was watching the whole thing with a look of determination and lust. Those wanton green eyes taking in everything would haunt her dreams and taint her image of him. How could she ever look at Chat’s bright green eyes and not blush with the memory of Adrien’s storm clouded ones. She took in as much as she could of him, his arms bulging with the effort of holding her hips up and against him. The wide span of his shoulders curving down to the swell of his chest bulging with muscle. She could only see a peak of his six pack abs flexing with every thrust and then her own body hid everything below. She was pushed back far enough away that she saw her own body bouncing in time with his thrusts. Her breasts jerking back and forth in the reflection. Her back was arched down and her hips were raised up as far as she could possibly go allowing for Adrien to move deep within her.  


Her head dropped the moment that uncontrollable, wave of pleasure erupted within. She rocked her body forward with him riding her as she convulsed and moaned in ecstasy. She felt him spasm from within, spilling his seed and it made her whole body tense and squeezed as he grounded into her. Him wanting to give everything he had and her wanting to take everything he offered.  


They both panted and their bodies started to relax. Though Marinette’s was starting to shake as the euphoria and adrenaline was starting to drain while maintaining that awkward position.  


“Adrien, I’m going to fall,” she breathed as her heel dropped. He reacted almost instantly, slipping out of her and lifting her up into his arms.  


“I’ve got you, My Lady.”  


She hummed, “I never had a doubt.”  


He smiled and set her down to sit on the counter again. He leaned and grabbed the used rubber in the sink and the one still on him and turned to flush them down the toilet. And there is a knock at the door. Marinette jumped off and ran into the bathroom behind the glass door.  


“Adrien,” called out Natalie. “Are you still feeling ill?”  


“Uh, I think it’s passing.” He blushed, not wanting to go into graphic details about stomach issues with Marinette around the corner. He was picking up the mess he made on the floor. His backpack was ruined and he pulled the dress he got for Marinette out.  


“Do you think you can eat? Breakfast is served,” she informed and his stomach instantly growled. There he heard Marinette giggle softly behind him.  


Smiling, he answered, “Yes, I’ll be right down.” He opened the glass door and handed the baby blue cloth to her. She smiled in thanks to him and took it. Her hands flipping it around to put it on.  


“Very well. Don’t take too long. Dr. Chastain will be here at 9 to check you over,” Natalie informed him.  


“Okay,” he said absentmindedly as he was watching her get dressed. He honestly didn’t think too much about what he grabbed. Taking the first thing in her closet down from a hanger and stuffing it in his bag. It was strappy with a ruffled skirt and a cloth belt that fell loose. Now that she was putting it on, he saw that it was a romper, with a layered ruffled short. It had a deep V-neck that was attached to spaghetti straps that crossed once at her back. She reached back and zipped a tiny zipper at the small of her back. Then she took the two fabric ties and tied it into a bow at the front cinching the waist.  


“You look really sexy,” he told her once she was done.  


She grinned at him and swished her hips back and forth for him, letting the ruffles sway with her movements. His eyes were all on her sweet little body as he stepped up and took her into his arms.  


“And the fact that you are naked under it all,” he grumbled as his hand lifted up the left side of her loose shorts and caressed the bare skin of her ass. His fingers squeezing and already seeking out the damp flesh between her thighs.  


“Now, now, Kitty. No sparking me up. You need to head down stairs before your um, “stomach” issues come back,” she teased and forced his hand out and on her waist. She slid her hands around him, her arms hugging him around his ribs.  


He groaned. “It was the best excuse I could come up with. How else can I explain my long time in the bathroom?”  


“It’s a good one,” she agreed. “You were serious when you said they called the doctor for any little thing, huh?”  


“Yeah,” he sighed. “He’ll take my temperature and listen to my gut and probably give me a digestive before leaving 5 minutes later. The man makes like 1k a visit so he won’t ever complain.”  


Marinette choked on nothing. “A thousand euros for a home visit?” He nodded as his fingers started to play with the straps at her shoulder. His eyes were focused on her chest and she could feel the fabric tug against her.  


“Adrien, you still need to get dressed,” she reminded him but he still pulled it down her shoulder revealing her full lush mound for his hungry eyes and hand. He took her breast into his hand, lifting the weight of it and kneading it.  


“Adrien,” she sighed, her eyes closing and her hands sliding from his back to his hips. Even though they both knew they should stop, he couldn’t help but slide his hand down and pinch her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She mewled as he pulled the little tip taut, stretching it until it slipped from his fingers. This thumb started to roll the swollen nub in wide circles making her flush. Air was rushing in and out of her lungs between her lips.  


“Tikki, Spots on,” she whispered. Adrien blinked, taking a moment to understand what she said and a moment later, the Kwami came rushing in absorbing into her earrings. He pulled his hand away as the pink light blinded him and Ladybug stood before him. She darted in and kissed him. Adrien’s brow furrowed and his hands clawed at the suit that took away the soft skin from his touch.  


She pulled back breathless. “You need to go. I’m going. I love you, Adrien. I’ll see you soon.” She pushed herself away, her gloved fingers drifting down his body and even grazed the head of his erection. She looked up at him with hazy dark blue eyes. She bit her lip showing her reluctance and moved past him to the bathroom window, and she was gone.


	20. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has choices.

Marinette flew through the city with her body throbbing. Even though it was Wednesday and there was no school, the Parisians were already lively on the streets below. She carefully but quickly made her way home. The moment she entered her room, she de-transformed and her hand clasped her exposed breast. Even though she was wearing a romper, the shorts were loose enough to slip her right hand under the fabric and feel the slick wetness Adrien created.  


Her fingers slid up and down her folds, quickly touching the spots she needed to feel the burn start to build. With her eyes closed, she pinched her nipple the same way that Adrien did, picturing him continuing his actions. Her fantasy Adrien escalated things quickly, sinking fingers inside of her aching core, twisting and thrusting within her. She gasped, her mouth hung open wishing he was there kissing her, wanting to taste his tongue and bite his soft lips. Then she thought about him filling her, the feeling of him thrusting inside of her pussy and the taste of him inside of her mouth. And suddenly, Chat was there, his cock sprung free from the leather of his suit allowing his hard shaft to slide into her mouth while Adrien grunted behind her fucking her fast and rough.  


She gasped and her hand stilled at her core as she came. The thought of having both of them inside of her, bringing her over the edge quickly, soaking her fingers with the honey of her climax. It didn’t feel as good without him. His hands, his mouth and especially his dick made everything more satisfying. At the moment, she was left wanting more but forced herself up. She slid towards the ladder at her bed and cringed. Her room was a mess. The left-over picnic was still in the middle of her room, evidence of their actions was still in her waste bin and the bright blue color of the ripped-up wrappers were eye-catching. She slowly descended the ladder and her eyes fell over to her chaise. The impromptu lace binding still hung loose on the frame.  


She could feel her body react and had to get her mind off of sex. She set to work, trying to clean up with her mind blank, but everything she picked up reminded her of him and of the things they did together.  


Thirty minutes later, her room was clean and she was drenched and throbbing with need. She was tying the small trash bag and Tikki flew over. “I’ll get rid of that for you, Marinette.”  


She forced a smile on her lips. “Thanks, Tikki. I’m um, going to…” her words drifted off as her thighs clenched and together.  


“Of course,” Tikki didn’t need her to say anything. She undressed; the romper no longer suitable to wear. Though honestly, the fact that she did everything without panties, the flirty shorts rubbing her, caressing the bare skin of her butt, her top rubbing her hard nipples as she moved, all of it probably made her issue worse. She laid down on her chaise and her fingers went to work. She groaned and panted as she rubbed her clit and found that it wasn’t enough. It felt like forever and her hand was starting to cramp but she could reach her peak.  


“Tikki,” she called out to her, feeling the tension in her body from the lack of release. “I can’t get off. Is that normal?” she asked the red kwami as soon as she appeared before her.  


“Unfortunately, yes. Nothing can compare to having your mate with you. Him being with you, his scent and touch all contribute to satisfying the need to mate. You might be able to replace him with a toy, but even then, it will not feel the same. Especially after being with him since the beginning. Your body still craves his seed.”  


She groaned and got up. Looking at the clock it was ten minutes till eight. “I need to see him. What if I dropped by and peeked through his window? If he’s there or with someone, I’ll text him, wait on his roof. Maybe he can slip away for a moment and meet me up on the roof.” Her body flared up at the thought of being with him again. Her heart raced and her skin felt electrified. Making love on a roof, it was a familiar fantasy but normally it was in the middle of the night, not in broad daylight.  


She walked into her closet naked with only thoughts of him on top of her, his hard body rubbing up and against hers. _Back. Skirt._ Her hands shuffled through her hangers shoving each rejected to the side. _Long sleeves, backless, too long, unzips from the back….ooo._ Her hands found a button-up front white dress with rose-colored geometric print designs all over it. It was simple with a shallow V-neck design but the buttons worked and it was short-sleeved and the back reached all the way up to her neck.  


She slipped it on and then moved to her underwear drawer. She wanted to wear a liner, but she also wanted Adrien to grow hard at the sight of them and rip the damn things off her the moment he saw her. Decisions. Decisions. The best she could do was a mesh and satin white tanga panty. She really should have let Alya convince her to buy those G-string panties.  


She put them on, but did not put on a liner. She wasn’t planning on having them on for very long anyway. She grabbed her purse and Tikki flew in. Then she remembered that she needed to get food for Tikki and Plagg. She stormed downstairs and found her father in the kitchen.  


“Good morning, Marinette. You are up early,” he greeted her with a large smile. She returned the smile and went up to hug him.  


“Morning, papa. I went to bed super early last night and woke up rather early. Is it okay if I go out this morning with my friends? And may I have like a dozen pastries? Did you make cheese ones today?”  


“Wow, you are full of energy this morning. “Yes, yes, and yes. Take a box and grab whatever you want,” he told her and leaned to kiss the top of her head.  


“Thanks papa!” She exclaimed and ran out the door to head to the bakery. She burst through the door and found her mother talking to Juleka and her brother Luka. They all turned towards her.  


“Marinette,” Sabine sounded shocked to see her. “I was telling your friends that you were probably still asleep.”  


Juleka bashfully looked at the ground and waved a little at her while mumbling under her breath, “Hi Marinette.”  


While her brother with a smile as bright as the early morning day, greeted her, “Good Morning, Marinette.”  


“Since you are here, they asked to see you. You are free to head upstairs and eat your purchase if you like,” Sabine told them and Marinette quickly stepped up into the guest area.  


Marinette quickly countered, “I was actually heading out. Um, let me get a few things and I’ll walk with you guys home.”  


Luka smiled. “If that is what you like.”  


She nodded. “Good. I’ll meet you outside in a moment.” The siblings agreed and took their bag of baked goods. She watched them hesitate through the windows as she grabbed a box and instinctively popped it open. She went behind the counter and started to fill it up. She got two each of the cheese pastries and then a half dozen of various other items that Adrien and Tikki would like.  


“How are you doing today? Did you have trouble sleeping?” Sabine came over and asked curiously watching her daughter fill up a box of sweets.  


“I’m great, mama. I fell asleep early last night and got up at a decent time. I should be able to fall asleep at a normal time tonight and head to school on time,” she assured her mother and closed the box. Turning towards her, “I already asked papa, but I wanted to head out this morning. I’ll be back before noon. Okay?”  


“That explains all the food. Have fun then,” Sabine hugged her and Marinette grinned and headed out.  


“Hi,” she greeted the Couffaine siblings and Luka immediately stepped up to her.  


“You look beautiful this morning, Marinette.”  


She flushed and thanked him with a mumble equal to his sister’s. He was very close to her, the cologne he used wafted all around him and she took a deep breath in. Luka had already graduated from school and she hadn’t seen him in a while. The only time when Kitty Section gathered or wanted something new designed for their group. He had to stop being Viperion once Chloé exposed him, but he was still as handsome as ever.  


She took a step back away from him and towards Juleka, “Um, what are you guys doing here?”  


“Breakfast,” Juleka said and lifted up a croissant.  


“We were going to get some coffee on the way back to the boat. Would you like a cup?” Luka offered as he stepped up next to Marinette. His bare arm touched hers and she felt electricity shoot through her.  


“Yeah sure,” she heard herself saying before her brain could kick in. He smiled down at her, an easy spread of his lips revealing nice white teeth. She glanced over at him and flushed, finding that he was staring down her dress. Her body reacted, taking a deep breath to make the swell of her breasts rise against the fabric of the dress. His blue eyes darkened and she swallowed.  


“LET’S GO!” Marinette announced a little too loudly and rushed over to Juleka’s side, hooking her arm through hers and making them both stumble. Luka came up behind them both and steadied them both. His hand burned through the dress at her waist and she inhaled sharply taking in Luka’s scent once again.  


“Careful,” he whispered and it felt like it was right into her ear sending shivers down her spine.  


She coughed to clear her throat and shot him a thankful extra wide grin with lots of teeth. She pulled away from his touch and found that he was only touching her and not his sister. Marinette swallowed and forced them forward.  


“Luka, why don’t you lead the way to the coffee shop,” she prompted.  


“Sure,” he replied but his eyes lingered on her before he stepped around them. “This way ladies.”  


Marinette waited until he was about three steps in front and then slowly walked up with Juleka arm in arm. She leaned in and whispered, “Does he know about Adrien and me?”  


“Uh, no. I mean,” Juleka murmured. “I don’t think so. Breaking my brother’s heart is not really something I want to do.”  


“Breaking…” Marinette leaned back in horror. “I thought he was dating that singer. The one he met on a gig?”  


“Not serious,” she said softly. Luka looked behind him and smiled at them – at her.  


Marinette waved and her knees went weak at the look in his eyes. He turned around with a smirk on his lips and her eyes ate up his long lean frame. She bit her lip and shook her head. _I’m with Adrien. I’m with Adrien. My hot, sexy, leather wearing superhero boyfriend with a big, thick dick…._  


“You smell really good, Marinette. Are you wearing a new perfume?” Juleka said suddenly and then leaned in and inhaled deeply.  


“Uh, no,” she said leaning away and looking at Juleka. She had finished her croissant and was licking her lips and looking at Marinette like she was something yummy to eat.  


“Um, how are you and Rose doing? Good? Still Good?” she asked nervously and started to slip her arm out of Juleka’s.  


“Yeah. Why?”  


Marinette held her pastry box with both hands. “No reason. Just checking.” She needed to get out of here, both of the Couffaines were dangerous to her in this state.  


“We’re here,” Luka announced and held the door open for them. Juleka walked in first and then Marinette smiled nervously at him. She quickly jumped through leaning away from the door he was holding as if avoiding a stray snake that appeared at her path.  


“Thanks,” she whispered and ran up to the counter next to Juleka. She nervously curled stray hair behind her ear as she looked up at the menu.  


“This is a new look,” Luka said behind her and she jumped. She twisted around and flushed as he again was too close. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and she wanted to move but there was really nowhere to go. She looked forward and apprehensively licked her lips.  


“New look?” she asked, her brain not really able to function. She felt a tug on her hair and jerked away to notice her midnight blue hair slipping from his fingers.  


“Hair down,” he clarified. “Looks really good.”  


_Was his voice always that deep?_  


She whimpered and stepped around Juleka to the counter. “I would like the Irish Breakfast tea. Two please.”  


“And two black coffees and a mocha,” Luka came up and added to the order. He took out his wallet to pay for it all.  


“Oh, Luka, you don’t have to buy mine. I’ve got it.”  


He smiled. “It’s fine. I have a paying gig, let me treat you and Alya.”  


“Not Alya. Adrien,” she clarified and then took a timid step back. “It’s for Adrien, so I’ll pay.”  


His eyes softened as did his smile. He nodded his head and said softly, “Adrien then.” He paid for the drinks and then they walked over to the other side of the bar to pick up the drink. Luka still lingered near her while Juleka was on her phone leaning against the wall. Apparently, she felt like they needed some privacy which Marinette adamantly disagreed. She frowned wondering if Juleka was always more on her brother’s side of things when it came to who Marinette picked.  


“Things going well for you two?” Luka said softly.  


“Yes,” Marinette flickered her eyes over to Juleka and she felt sorrow fill her. “We started dating last week, actually at the spring dance.”  


Luka nodded. “That’s wonderful, Marinette. I’m happy for you.”  


“Thanks,” she said softly. “How… how are things with you and um, Sam?”  


“Fine, Samantha and I are keeping it casual. No rush,” he told her.  


Marinette shifted around nervously. “That’s good. Casual is good. You were never one to rush things,” she commented remembering their short stint dating. “You were always a gentleman.”  


“Hmm,” he hummed and she looked up at him. Again, her heart started to race as he looked at her appreciatively. “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t,” he said under his breath, his voice rumbling deep in his chest.  


She coughed and could feel herself shaking. Yes, she always thought Luka was attractive. Yes. She kissed him a few times. Yes, they were nice. And apparently, her heat didn’t give a flying fuck that her heart was given to Adrien. All she saw was Luka’s lips, his big hands and long fingers. She wondered what he looked like naked, wondered what he would feel like against her skin as he repeatedly thrust his hard cock fast and deep inside of her. She knew he was willing. If the look in his eyes was anything to go by, he was more than willing to give her exactly what she was craving.  


“Luka.”  


Marinette jumped as the barista called him. With a lingering look, he turned to the table and thanked the woman with a charming smile. She looked to be a little older than them, maybe by a few years, and Luka’s smile still turned her cheeks red. He turned around and handed Marinette her two cups of hot tea in a brown multi-cup holder so she could carry everything.  


“Here is your tea. It’s good to see you, Marinette,” he said softly and licked his lips. “If you ever need anything, know that I’m always here for you. Anything at all,” he said and she saw his eyes flicker down quickly before meeting her eyes again.  


“Thanks Luka, but I love Adrien. I’m so sorry,” she apologized. She grabbed the tea and felt her eyes sting with tears. “Thank you for the offer. Thank you for the tea, but I can’t. I’m sorry,” she repeated as she rushed out of the coffee shop.  


Juleka moved to her brother's side as he watched her go. “What did you offer her?”  


“Something I never thought she would understand,” he confessed. “I messed up, Julz.”  


“Dunno. She kept staring at your butt the whole way up to the coffee shop,” she murmured.  


Luka looked at his sister. “Really?”  


She nodded and nudged him with her shoulder. “The girl behind the counter too.”  


He glanced at the girl catching her looking at him. She smiled coyly at him and bashfully looked away. “I don’t know Julz. Marinette is…”  


“Happy,” Juleka interrupted. “You should be happy too, Luka. Don’t wait for her,” she finished and started to walk out the door too.  


Marinette rushed to the closest secluded alleyway she could find. She hid behind a fire escape ladder and relearned how to breathe. The two carriers sat on the ground next to her. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her whole body was humming.  


“Tikki,” she hissed as she opened her purse. The concerned Kwami popped her head out and looked up at her charge.  


“Are you okay?”  


“No! I’m not! How could I think of Luka that way when I have Adrien?” She dropped her head down and cried. “I got turned on when he touched me, the way he looked at me and how good he smelled. I wanted him. I wanted to sleep with him!”  


“Stop it, Marinette!” Tikki flew up and grabbed her middle finger pulling it away from the grip of her hair. “You do not want to be with Luka, because if you did, nothing would have stopped you from going home with him.”  


Marinette blinked red teary eyes up at the ancient being. Tikki continued, “You were already turned on before you met him, remember? You left while your mate was trying to seduce you. You are in the middle of a very delicate time right now. I already told you that you would respond favorably to those that your pheromones would affect. Luka was always interested in you and he is an option. The fact that you were able to resist the temptation tells you how much in control of this you really are, Marinette.”  


She sniffed softly, “Really?”  


Tikki smiled gently at her. “Yes. The moment he saw you in the bakery, he was affected. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. He pursued you rather aggressively in only a few short minutes. Don’t beat yourself up for thinking of being with him when you were actually able to say no.”  


Marinette nodded and took a few short breaths. “Okay. So I shouldn’t feel guilty?”  


“No, you did nothing to feel guilty for,” Tikki reassured her and took a deep breath. “Now, do you want to transform and go take care of things with Adrien?”  


She smiled and nodded. “I do.” Marinette stood up and transformed into Ladybug. She had to carefully balance everything in one hand so that she could travel to the Agreste mansion. With the yo-yo wrapped around the metal railing over Adrien’s windows, she carefully set the cup holder and pastry box down on the edge and then lowered herself to peek through his window. She saw him at his desk alone, but hesitated to knock. Guilt still ate at her even though Tikki told her not to feel that way. Looking at him now, all she felt was guilt. How could she desire another man when he was so perfect inside and out? She watched him for a few minutes, looking at his computer screens and she believed doing homework. Though there wasn’t much to be done; however, he was much more diligent than she was.  


“Are these my cheese pastries you promised me?” Plagg purred flying around the pink box on the ledge. His appearance surprised her and she sunk a few inches down her string and slammed her hand on the window to catch herself.  


“PLAGG! Don’t drop those. There is more in there than your treats,” she scolded him and the window under her hand started to open. She gasped and looked down finding Adrien looking up at her with a smile.  


“Ladybug, I wasn’t expecting to see you until tonight.”  


She flushed. “Sorry, I um, couldn’t stay away. If you want me to leave…”  


“No,” Adrien quickly interjected. “Please, come in.”  


She nodded and moved up and grabbed the cup holder with the tea. Plagg had grabbed the pastry box and already flew inside and set it on the coffee table. She eased herself in through Adrien’s window and landed softly on her feet in front of him. With a tug of her yo-yo, she pulled it free and wrapped it around her waist.  


She looked up at him bashfully and smiled. “I know you ate already, but I got us tea and if Plagg hasn’t eaten everything, pastries from the bakery.” She held out the box with the two cups in it.  


Adrien grinned at her. “There is no way that breakfast is enough for me. I would love to eat with you. Thank you.” He took the box from her hand and proceeded to wrap his free arm around her waist. She sucked in a breath as he pulled her in and softly gave her a kiss. Ladybug sighed and felt her body melt under that soft touch. _This, this is what it’s supposed to feel like. This is everything._  


He pulled away too quickly for her liking, turning towards his coffee table, and she suddenly found herself word vomiting what happened this morning. “I ran into Luka this morning at the bakery with Juleka and the three of us went to get coffee together. I noticed right away that he was affected by the pheromones and he touched my waist and my arm and my hair and I didn’t not like it. Then he offered to buy our tea and I told him no, that it was for you and that we were together and Juleka said he still might have a thing for me. But I told him that I loved you and that I was sorry and then ran. But I was affected by him, and I’m sorry, but I don’t want to be with him. Tikki told me there was nothing to feel bad for but I do. I feel bad, because I had thoughts about another man when I already have you and I’m so ashamed. I’m so sorry. I’ll understand if you want me to go.”  


Adrien had turned around and looked at her, listening to her ramble on but catching and absorbing every word she said. He set the tea down and walked over to her.  


“De-transform,” he told her and she widened her eyes.  


“But um…”  


“I want Marinette,” he told her and she quickly nodded.  


“Tikki, spots off,” she whispered. Pink light revealed her and Adrien almost groaned at the sight of her. Tikki flew off to join Plagg at the table while Adrien stepped up and pinned her against the window.  


“You ran into Luka looking like this?” His voice was deep, almost a growl. He reached out and slipped his index finger on the inside edge of her V-neck. She looked away not because of fear but because the sound of his voice and the closeness of his body thrilled her. She felt his finger slide down and brush over the curve of her right breast. Air rushed into her lungs, making her chest rise up towards his hand. This was not the time to be getting turned on. Right now, he was upset and probably hurt by her actions today.  


“I was thinking of you when I put it on. I didn’t expect to see them down at the bakery,” she explained. Adrien knew he was being irrational. He knew that what she wore didn’t mean shit when it came to the pheromones, but one look at her in this button up dress, and he wanted to rip it off. She had this gorgeous sexy innocence that made him want to tear into her, especially after getting to know her intimately. He withdrew his hand and let out a deep breath.  


“Where did he touch you?” he asked and she flushed. He watched her reach up and touch strands of her hair at the right side of her head, and then dropped down and lightly ran over the outside of her right arm at her bicep and then finally she held her hand at the right side of her waist, just below the first rib.  


“That’s it,” she murmured.  


He closed his eyes and trying to force his rational brain to step in and take over. Why did this bother him so much? He touched her more than that before he knew everything, and yet….  


“Are you angry?”  


He sighed and hung his head on her shoulder. “I honestly don’t know.” He stepped up and pulled her into his arms. He could feel the tension in her body as he held her. “I imagine him touching you and my first instinct is to break his hand.” She gasped. “I never blamed you when Kim started saying dirty things about you, or when Nathaniel danced with you, or when Nino looked down your dress. My first reaction was always to…” he laughed dryly, “Assert my dominance over them,” he recited. He felt her relax a bit and knew that they would be okay.  


“Excuse me?”  


He lifted his head from her shoulder and tilted it so that he could kiss her, but held back that last little step. “That’s how Plagg put it.” He nuzzled his nose against hers. “I’m not angry at you, but I have this overwhelming desire to claim you. I can’t tell if it’s jealousy or rage or lust. I want you and I want to hurt anyone who might take you away.” Marinette licked her lips and let out a breath across his.  


“What time is it?” She asked out of the blue.  


He had to pull back and focus for a minute before looking at the clock. “It’s almost 8:30,” he informed her.  


“And you have that doctor thing at 9. Is he normally early or late?”  


“Early, I guess. I never really noticed what time it was when he came. Why?”  


Marinette ran her hands up his torso forcing him to take a deep shaky breath. “After I left this morning, after the things you did before I left, I tried to take care of things myself,” he groaned and tightened his grip around her, “but um…”  


“It wasn’t the same,” he finished for her. He buried his face in her neck and kissed her softly. “I did the same thing. I wanted to transform and chase you down when you left, but I knew you did the right thing. I stayed and rubbed one off, but when I was done….”  


“It felt empty,” she concluded and he nodded. “The only thing I could think of was coming back to you. Adrien, I know you are busy and I don’t want to get caught but if I could only have a moment, even if it is for 10 minutes in your arms, that would be enough. Please.” She nuzzled his face with hers wanting him to move his lips up and kiss her.  


“Yes.” He kissed her. “Yes,” he repeated again and again between each kiss. “I never want you to leave. It tears me up inside every time we are apart. I’m tired of fighting it. Stay. Stay all day with me. Spend the night with me. I’ll protect you and feed you and love you.” He proclaimed and then kissed her soundly. Their mouths melded with each other as if they hadn’t seen each other in days when only an hour had passed. Adrien’s hands were quick to feel her up. His right hand slid up the side of her body and cupped her breast, his thumb finding her nipple and teasing her with its touch. His left was grabbing the fabric of her skirt and gathering it up, slowly revealing the barely-there panties she wore. When his fingers met flesh, he pulled back and groaned.  


“Did you really wear all this for me?”  


She nodded. “I was thinking I’d have to hide on the rooftop and then you could join me there when you had a moment. So it opens up front and protects everything in the back.”  


“And these?” His fingers hooked the single strap of the white panties that she wore. Even though they covered everything up properly, she felt so exposed as he tugged the string.  


“Those I figured you’d just rip…” she gasped as he didn’t hesitate. His hand jerked out and the string snapped. The other side took two hands to break but he did it and then pulled it from between her legs. He lifted it up to look at them and saw that they were see-through except for the main crotch area and smiled.  


“Pretty,” he murmured and then let them drop.  


“I thought so,” she hummed and then yelped as he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he started walking to the bed.  


“Adrien, wait,” she stopped him and he looked at her like she was insane.  


“What if the doctor comes, and we are in the middle of things?”  


He continued walking. “We have 30 minutes before he’s supposed to be here. And I’m so hard right now, I don’t think I would last five minutes inside of you before coming.”  


“So a quickie then? And then eat? I haven’t eaten.”  


He nodded. “One hunger then the next,” he confirmed and dropped her to the bed. “Stay.” He told her and then started to walk towards his bathroom. He came back looking empty handed but then dropped a line of condoms next to her. She picked them up unraveling the dozen or so all connected together and lifted an eyebrow.  


“I thought we had like 20 minutes.”  


He pulled off his shirt before answering, “Yeah, he’ll be here for like five and then we’ll have till 10am to be alone. I’m not fetching more later.” And his shorts and underwear came off as he spoke. She licked her lips at the sight of him jutting out, begging for attention.  


“Yeah, okay,” she mumbled as he crawled over her and hesitated.  


“You’re overdressed,” he announced with a pout, making her laugh.  


She lifted her knees and slid up her skirt to her waist. “Not where it counts.”  


He smiled. His hands sliding down her thighs and slipped under the cloth to hold her bare hips. He inched closer to her, his knees sliding under her legs, still his eyes lingered on her chest and her fully covered body and he didn’t like it.  


“I want to rip this too,” he declared.  


Marinette snorted. “What will I wear if you keep tearing up my clothes?”  


“Mine, or nothing. I’m fine with that,” he grinned and his hands reached up to the buttons at her diaphragm.  


“I’m not, this was expensive,” she gripped. “We don’t have that much time left, Adrien, please,” she tore a condom from the strip and ripped it open.  


“You want to put it on?” He prompted and rose up on his knees offering his straining cock to her.  


She shook her head. “This was supposed to be quick. Next time we can play, please Adrien,” she begged as she held out the open wrapper. He took it but didn’t pull out the rubber.  


“Let me make you a deal,” He prompted and she groaned in frustration.  


“Adrien, I’m going to pin you down and take you if you don’t hurry up! Or I’ll start masturbating. Tikki said I could get off so long as you were around.”  


“Wait, you couldn’t get off, like at all?”  


She pressed the heel of her hands into both her eyes and whimpered, “No. Now do you understand my impatience? You are kneeling there naked with everything I want presented before me and you rather talk!”  


“I want your clothes off,” he stated and thankfully started to put the condom on.  


She sighed and curled herself up partially sitting up. She held down her short sleeve and pulled in her right arm and then did the same for her left. He watched her remove the top portion of the dress and reveal her chest for him without removing a button.  


“You are such a breast man,” she complained, making him laugh.  


“I’m a you, man,” he clarified. “I like seeing you nude. Your breasts, your stomach, hips and legs, but if this is all you are willing to give me then that’s fine,” he concluded and took a hold of his erection to nuzzle against her.  


She sighed. “Fine. Rip it off.”  


He grinned happily but he was already guiding himself down at her entrance and he claimed her as she desired. Crying out into the echoes of his room, her back arched up at his entry and her legs quivered around his hips. She panted as he held still inside of her wet core. His hands reached up to dig into the openings between her buttons and hook the fabric on both sides. Buttons went flying everywhere when he jerked it open with both hands, and she laughed.  


“Happy?”  


He ran his hands on her uninterrupted skin from breast to hip where they were joined and he sighed, “Yes.” Then he started to move and her eyes fluttered closed. He leaned over her and found a good slow but deep rhythm into her. “Are you happy?”  


“Y…y…yesssss,” she stuttered. Adrien looked at her from above. Her hands were beside her head and her knees were splayed out wide allowing him all the freedom of her body. She willingly, eagerly, repeatedly gave herself to him and he was so in love with the sight of her. He wove his fingers within hers and raised her hands over her head. Her head twisted forward and she peered up at him through heavy lidded eyes. Rising his hips a little bit, he increased his tempo making her push her head back in a silent cry against his bed. Her fingers tightened in his hold, her back arched up bringing the tips of her breasts to tickle against his chest as he moved within her.  


She pulled her knees up, sliding against his waist, up to his rib cage and he felt the difference within her. It was easier to move and he couldn’t help himself as he frantically thundered against her. Her voice started to slip with each quick, shallow breath she took. Mewling with every thrust until she yelled in climax. Her whole body pushed up against his hips, hands gripping his fingers almost painfully so. Then a release of his own was milked from him, her body squeezing and grinding up against him. He moaned and jerked his hips into her as he came. Her legs dropped to the bed and he let go of her hands to sink down and rest his head on her upper chest.  


“I love you,” she whispered and his heart swelled.  


He lifted his head and replied, “Marry me.”  


She laughed. “I don’t think it was that good.”  


“I mean it. I love you so much. Your heart and your mind. I want to spend every moment with you for the rest of my life.” She blinked up at him realizing he was dead serious.  


Marinette pushed his shoulder and like it or not, slipped out and was pushed off of her so she could sit up. “Adrien, I love you.” She nervously grabbed her torn dress and covered herself up with it. “I’ve loved you so much for these last two years, but it hasn’t been a week since you found out I was Ladybug. And as much as I want to say yes, we are both blinded by the heat and the newness of our relationship.” She shook her head and looked up at him with desperately sad eyes.  


“Yes, I want to be with you. Yes. I see spending my life with you, but I need more time to understand that you too actually want to be with me – clumsy, lazy, stay up all night, doesn’t get things done until the very last minute, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”  


He hung his head down and nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Marinette slipped up to him and hugged him. Her head leaning over his, her forehead at his shoulder with her arms wrapping around all of him.  


“I want time to get to know you too, Adrien. I learned so much about you these last few days. Things I never knew as your partner or friend. I know there is so much more to uncover. Let’s take things slow, okay?”  


He sobbed. “What if you don’t like the person behind the poster, the man behind the catsuit?” He leaned into her; the weight of his larger body pressed against Marinette forcing her to adjust to hold him up. He continued, his voice a murmur of sorrow, “I smile when I want to cry. I laugh when I want to scream. I’m the most patient when I need something the most. I’m a mask behind a mask. I’ve lived this way for so long now, I’m not sure I like who I am anymore.”  


Marinette’s heart was painfully beating in her chest and she tightened her grip around him. “Then let me do it.” She rubbed her cheek back and forth in his blond hair. “I’ll love you enough for the both of us, but let us do this right.”  


She pulled him up so that he looked at her, his face was tear-stained and she wiped them away. “We are too young to get married anyway. My parents would probably agree to it, but your father would murder someone. You love him. You would want his blessing, so let me show you how much I love you. Take all the time you need to take off your mask with me and then the other and we will both come to the realization that we want and need each other. No doubts, no fears, just us without anything weighing us down.”  


He smiled softly, almost sadly. “How do you do that?”  


“Do what?”  


“Inspire,” he clarified. “From the first moment I saw you as Ladybug you came out confident and strong, even when we had no idea what we were doing, you masterfully swallowed all the fear and uncertainty and inspired me to do the same. You inspire all of Paris and even our class. I was inspired by Marinette every time I saw her in class. Her determination, her hard work, and caring. I even called you The Everyday Ladybug. I was a fucking idiot having solved the greatest puzzles in my life and yet not putting the pieces together to see the picture. I always knew you were Ladybug, but magic or stupidity made me fail to see it until now.”  


“Adrien, I didn’t see you as Chat either. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”  


“Yeah, but you said so yourself. Chat and I are two completely different people. You weren’t. I see Ladybug in you every day.”  


It was her turn to look down. “And where is Marinette in Ladybug?”  


He placed his hand on the top of her head. “Here. You are so smart, so intuitive,” and then he dropped his hand and placed the tip of his finger high over her left breast. “and here. You care so much about Paris and everyone around you. Even the victim that is destroying everything. It’s the same with everyone you know as Marinette. You worry and care so much about them, even people like Chloé.”  


Marinette made a scowling face and it made him smile a little brighter. “You may not like her but you care. You gave her the bee miraculous and tried to save her when Hawkmoth promised her everything. She only wants to be wanted, to be needed, not for her wealth or power, but for her. You gave that to her and she desperately wanted to be known for something as honorable as being Queen Bee, partner to Ladybug and Chat Noir rather than Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of the major and fashion icon.”  


Her mind jumped to Chloé, and the difficult decision she had to make that day. After all this time, there were things she wished she did differently with Chloé, hoping that the outcome would have ended differently.  


“Do you think she should have kept the miraculous?”  


“God No!” He immediately said, making her look up at him in shock. “I love Chloé like a bratty little sister, but she messed up. Big time. You did the right thing.”  


She smiled softly. “Thank you. I wish some of the others were still available to help us.”  


“I know. It’s for their own safety that they never hold another miraculous. We still don’t know why Hawkmoth is doing all this and there is no telling what he would do to them. We got this. We will figure it out.”  


She nodded. “Are we good?” she asked. “Are you okay?”  


“I am. I love you. Nothing is going to change that. If I want to spend the next 80 years with you, then I'm willing to wait until I can publicly call you Marinette Agreste.”  


She flushed and leaned in to kiss him.  


“Hey Kid, the doctor just rolled up,” Plagg told him, and once again they had to move to avoid getting caught.


	21. Best Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has fun hiding in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it hilarious that everyone wants them to get caught so much. Why? Do you want them to stop messing around? Or is it for the sake of drama? I promise there is more drama coming up, but I want them to have more fun. I wanted to write them getting busy like all the time. 
> 
> Well, this picks up right when Plagg told them that the doctor has arrived to the second.

“I’ll go,” she said as she slipped off the bed.  


He grabbed her wrist. “No, don’t. Hide in the closet and I’ll get you when everyone is gone.”  


She nodded with a little smirk. She kept her dress pressed in front of her body as she slipped off the bed. She even grabbed the condoms and walked around towards his closet while Adrien pulled on his underwear and shorts. Opening the door, she turned on the light and was momentarily stunned. While she had been in his room before, there was no reason for her to ever go into his closet. It looked like something out of a catalog for high end closets. All done in dark browns and silver with lights that lit up racks and shelves of clothes and shoes. There was even a chandelier in the middle of everything lighting it up. “Wow,” she breathed.  


Adrien came up behind her holding the tea and pastry box. “Yeah, I don’t wear half of this stuff. I’m not even sure most of it even fits anymore.”  


She took the items from him and the dress slipped down to the floor. He groaned as he looked at her and then looked back as he heard the click of his bedroom door opening. He softly cursed, leaned in and kissed her before jumping back and closing the closet door between them.  


“Hi Dr. Chastain. I’m really feeling much…” his voice drifted off and Marinette was alone, naked in a room full of high-end clothes. She took a deep breath and let it out soundlessly.  


She turned around and took it all in again. It was long and wide with hangers, shelves and drawers along both sides. She padded down the carpeted path and set down the items on a dresser to her left. A row of pressed jeans hung in front of her face. She raised her hand and ran her fingers across the various colors of denim. She pulled open the first drawer in front of her and found rows of accessories all lined up before her. Sunglasses, cufflinks, watches, and pins for his suits and ties. She closed it and opened the next. She found his underwear and smiled. They were rolled up and neatly packed away. She ran her finger down a row and pulled a dark purplish maroon one from the middle of the row. Biting her lip, she unrolled them to see they were his standard boxer briefs. Marinette fought herself wanting to put them on but…  


“Ah who cares,” she said to herself and put them on. She giggled softly as the soft fabric stretched to accommodate her hips and butt. His underwear was not made to handle such curves. Still they fit, even if they were a little loose around her thighs. She looked around the closet again and her lips spread wider.  


_Oh, this is fun!_   


“I’m sorry you had to come out here,” Adrien told Dr. Chastain. The old doctor was nearing 70 and had been taking care of the Agreste family for more years than he was alive. Probably as long as his father’s been alive. Adrien wondered if maybe his family were his only patients at this point.  


“It’s fine Adrien. That’s why I’m on retainer. Drink plenty of liquids today and let me know if things get worse. I’m sure you are right and the worst of it is behind you.” He chuckled and the bopped Adrien on the nose with his fingertip. “Behind you, get it?”  


He laughed at the doctor’s pun. “Thanks Dr. Chastain.” The older gentleman smiled and waved him off as he packed up his things. Adrien walked him out, but Natalie wanted a report out before he left. Adrien turned to run back up to his room, back to Marinette when Natalie stopped him.  


“Your father cancelled the shoot today. You are to rest. It will be rescheduled for this Saturday evening.”  


“Saturday, but I made…”  


Natalie raised her eyebrow and Adrien clammed up. “Saturday, Yes, Madame.”  


“Your father will be busy for the remainder of the day. The Chef will make you a light meal at noon. Notify me immediately if your symptoms return, understood?”  


“Yes, Madame,” Adrien answered. “Is that all?”  


“You are dismissed.” Natalie watched him bounce up the stairs and took a deep breath. Twisting around, she headed into Gabriel Agreste’s office tapping on her tablet.  


When Adrien went into his room, he made a beeline straight for his closet. “Marinette!” He took one look at her and his tone changed. “Marinette,” he said suggestively.  


She turned around with her tea cup in hand. “Hey!” she smiled up at him and walked over to him. Adrien’s eyes ate up the sight of her. She was dressed in one of his black suit vests. It must have been old because it -almost- fit her. The shoulder was a little wide sitting on the far end of her shoulders. The V-neck of the vest went all the way down to her diaphragm. The V-neck was stretched wide because of her breasts pushing against the fabric only barely covering her nipples. Then the buttons clinched at her tiny waist and he could tell that was altered slightly to fit her. Lastly, she was wearing one of his briefs which quickly became his favorite pair.  


She came up and quickly kissed him. “Everything okay?”  


“Yeah,” he murmured and wrapped his arms around her lightly. He couldn’t stop looking at her and she noticed.  


“Like what you see?” she teased.  


“Always,” he answered and leaned down to kiss her. She hummed in pleasure, her lips lightly sucked in his lower lip and she nibbled him lightly. He smiled as she pulled back. “You taste sweet,” he told her and she blushed while glancing behind her.  


“I ate two of the pastries. Are you hungry? There is more if you are,” she offered and slipped her hand into his. She spun around and led him down a little way while he stared at her butt. She stopped in front of his dresser and started to look into the box. Adrien was right behind her, his hands on her hips. She smiled as he pressed his body against her back. He nuzzled his nose in between the strands of her hair forcing it to each side of her neck. A rush of desire filled him as he saw the imprint of his teeth on the back of her neck.  


“There is still the cherry and…Aaah,” she cried out. His hand slipped into the fly of his underwear and his fingers curled up to touch soft wet flesh of her womanhood. He knew exactly where to touch her, his index and middle fingers started to rotate around her clit, and then slid down to smear her arousal along her slit. He leaned in and licked the only mark he was able to put on her skin making her head drop down further.  


“Do you really expect me to eat with you looking so sexy in my clothes?”  


She braced herself with her hands on his dresser. She felt his mouth latch on to the soft skin at the crook of her neck and suck. Loving that he could do whatever he wanted to her and no one would ever know.  


“You would have done the same thing if I wore your sweater,” she teased.  


He let her go with a little pop and licked up the column of her neck to her ear as his left hand played with her. His whole hand was in the opening of his underwear dipping into her wet sopping pussy, building up the burn inside of her. Leaning over, she pressed her behind against his groin, forcing him to bend over her to keep his reach between her thighs.  


“Maybe,” he replied in her ear. “But I couldn’t do this with a sweater.” His free hand moved up from her hip and slipped under the vest at the lowest point of the V-neck and with the slightest tug her breast came spilling out from its precarious hold. His hand captured her rounded flesh, pinching her hardened nipple between his fingers.  


“And I definitely wouldn’t have noticed you in my underwear,” he stated as he slipped out and rubbed his soaked fingers back and forth on her clit. “This little feature is more beneficial on you than it is on me,” he joked.  


“Ha-ha,” Marinette laughed in a strained voice, sounding more like a moan than a laugh. She closed her eyes and her hips started to move with his fingers.  


“You know,” she panted. “While this is all goooood,” she took a breath and tried again. “With panties, you could have pushed them aside by now and shoved your hard dick inside of me already.”  


He growled, “Fucking hell, Marinette. I thought you hated dirty talk.”  


She moaned and leaned further down on the dresser. “I would… really… like both right…now,” she stammered between bouts of breath.  


“As My Lady wishes,” he stated and removed his hand from within her. He gripped both sides of the maroon underwear and with one strong jerk, he pulled them down her legs and proceeded to bury his mouth into her cunt.  


“Ugh!” she moaned and her knee went up on the dresser at the guidance of his hand at her thigh. His tongue slathered up and over clit, lapping over and over making her hips rock against his tongue.  


“Adrien,” she cried out as the dam broke within her. Rocking her hips against his mouth, he licked up the cream from within, his tongue twisting inside of her quivering walls. The moment her hips stilled, he stood up and pulled his own shorts down in the process. She had taken the condoms with her and they were thankfully with the other things. He grabbed the string of them and didn’t bother to rip one off, merely ripping open the package and pulling one out.  


As soon as he was sheathed, he spun her around to face him. He kissed her with such ferocity and passion, she had trouble keeping up with his intensity. He was pushing her back but there was nothing to fall back against except his hung-up jeans and the low dresser that hit below her butt. She sat down as his right hand slipped down and grabbed her thigh. The moment he captured and raised her knee, he maneuvered his hips and pushed his erection into her. She cried out and had to grab on to him to keep from falling.  


She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing his head down to her shoulders. She buried her face against his neck. His breath was harsh and rapid against her ear, and for the first time, she heard the soft sounds of his love-making whispering into her ear. He always teased her about the sounds she made as he pleased her, but she could never hear him until he came. Now she heard each grunt and soft moans that slipped his lips as he drove into her.  


However, it was difficult to stay quiet. Marinette wanted to hear him, to listen to his sweet voice but her own kept spilling from within. Every time he moved up into her, her voice was pushed out and filled both of their ears. She was taking everything he gave her, holding on to him, feeling the sweat slick between their chests. Adrien slid his hand down her back and grabbed her other thigh and her world was pushed back. They both fell to the back of the dresser, his jeans falling around them both and the items on the dresser fell or were crushed under her. His knee came up and his hips slammed into her at a different angle. She reached up and grabbed anything she could, the rough denim quickly became her rope while she screamed against his shoulder. Her back arching up and pushing him back as a wave of rapture pierced through her. Adrien kept going with the same intensity, her body shaking with aftershocks of his actions.  


“Adrien,” she moaned, causing him to pull back and slow down. He was sweating and panting above her.  


“Do you want me to stop?” he asked with an unsteady voice.  


She shook her head. _No._ He nodded and began to move his hips again. His left hand left her thigh to hold himself on the wall behind her. She braced the heel of her foot on the edge of the dresser, her knee falling to the side to let his body push flush against hers as much as possible. Marinette moved her hands from around his shoulder to under his arms. She moved down his chest, caressed the side of his body, down his back as he drilled into her.  


With the awkward angle, curled up against the dresser and the wall behind her, she was able to reach down and grab his ass with both hands. He groaned and his tempo went from thrusting to grinding against her. Short, hard jerks within her, the hard length of him rubbing inside of her. She looked up at him. His breath was labored, air rushing in and out of him harshly. Sweat was dripping down his face, matting down his hair.  


“Adrien,” she called out to him and he opened his eyes. “Do you want to switch?”  


His brow furrowed for a moment not understanding. And she pushed him back in reply. He slipped out of her still hard and wet from being within her. Understanding finally took hold when she moved him around. She leaned up and kissed him as he sat down. He shifted back on the dresser until his shoulder blades hit the back of the wall. Marinette followed him up, her knees going to each side of his hips. She hung back though and started to grab bundles of his jeans and started to throw them onto the floor. His hands were running up and down her thighs while she did this and moved to unbutton the four buttons on the vest she wore.  


Soon the bar was left bare and they could see each other without interruption. Marinette smiled down at him and bit her lip as she removed the last piece of clothing. The vest was nice at first but she too wanted it off a long time ago. She moved her hands down to pull his erection up towards her body. The condom was tacky after all this time, but since he hadn’t cum yet, she thought it should be okay. She sighed as her hips sunk down and her body swallowed up his erect flesh.  


Her hands were on his shoulders until he was inside of her to the hilt. She took it slow, not because she wanted or needed to, but because this was only her second time on top. Looking at his face, the controlled look on his furrowed brow, she thought maybe this wasn’t the best time. He needed to cum, and she had done so three times already, so she began to rock and his eyes fluttered closed.  


_That was a good sign._ She watched his face as she moved and slowly started to get her own rhythm above him. This was a completely different feeling being above him. She could lean in and grind against him, getting to feel him rub inside of her while teasing her clit, or she could lean back and make him hit that spot shallowly inside of her.  


So far, the best part of this was how much Adrien was touching her. He was watching her through silted eyes. His hands ran up and fondled her breasts, or pinched and rubbed her nipples. Then they would slip down and hold her hips and even reach behind her and squeeze her ass. He never touched her to this degree while he was on top. She loved it. It made her feel wanted and sexy. Soon she found herself reaching up for the bar overhead and started to dance for him.  


He pressed his lips together and furrowed his brow as her hips rocked with him buried inside of her. In her efforts to please him, she found a nice little move that did it for her specifically. Closing her eyes, she rolled her hips forward and he gasped as his body was shoved back against the wall. Her dance turned frantic as she used the bar to hold herself while her strong thighs rocked her hips against him. Her head fell back and her body made short little thrusts, the head of his cock shallowly rubbing up against her G-spot. Her voice was whining as she ground into him while holding on to dear life on that bar.  


He bit his lip watching her please herself above him. It was like making love to the sun, full of heat and power and energy. He wanted to last long enough to get her off, but the way she moved he couldn’t hold it back and he groaned in blissful agony as she continued to move. He reached down and rubbed her clit as he came and she cried out as he grew limp inside of her. The muscle in her biceps flexed as she came, pulling her body up as she rode her release and the bar gave up.  


The screws holding it into the wood broke free and Marinette yelped, falling back onto the closet floor.  


“Marinette!” Adrien jerked forward in surprise and squatted down next to her. She landed on her back with her feet up against the dresser. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?”  


She looked up at him and felt her face burn red and then she started laughing loudly. She clapped her hand over her mouth and twisted to her side as she shook from laughter. Relief flooded him at the sound of her laugh. As soon as the concern left him, he started to find the whole thing humorous. The bar was left at his feet, so he picked it up and noticed it was slightly bent and that bits of the wood were clinging to the wood screws. He looked up and saw gaping holes on the side of the separations. He was smiling widely.  


“Oh, ow,” she sobbed as she started to roll over to her hands and knees and her laugh was dying off.  


“What’s wrong?”  


“I landed on some of the hangers,” she told him and started to giggle again. She moved to straighten her back. “Oh,” she said in pain, her arm pulled back so that she could touch her back. He tossed the bar to the side and crawled over to her.  


“Let’s get you somewhere soft,” he said and started to slip his arms under her legs and around her back to lift her.  


“Hold on,” she said. He watched her reach down and pull the condom out of her a little repulsed. Honestly, he didn’t blame her. He didn’t like messing with it either. She tied it up and then he proceeded to pick her up. She didn’t groan or anything when he did, but she didn’t protest either. He stepped over his jeans towards the door.  


“Wait, is it safe out there? What time is it? They might be looking for you.”  


He smiled, remembering he didn’t tell her the result of the doctor’s appointment. “I have some good news and bad news for you, but right now, no one will be looking for me today.” He told her and opened the closet door.  


“Oh, why?”  


He walked through heading to his bed with her casually in his arms. “Good news is that they cancelled my shoot today because of my “stomach” problems. “  


“Really?!” beamed Marinette.  


He smiled and set her down on the mattress. “Yup, I’ve got nothing planned anymore. Natalie told me I needed to ‘rest’. They also told me that I’d pretty much be eating nothing today so that sucks.” His stomach growled at the mention of food and she giggled.  


“That’s the bad news,” she stated, already thinking about going out and sneaking in food for them to eat. She had Adrien all to herself – _all day!!!_  


“Ah, no,” he said, his voice sad. She looked up at him with a frown. He was nervously scratching the back of his neck. “They moved the shoot to Saturday instead. Sorry. That means no date.”  


“Oh,” she said in understanding and shared in his disappointment, but only for a moment. “But you are free today, right? If they cancelled your shoot, what else do you have?”  


He smiled. “Nothing,” he confirmed and she smiled.  


She rose up to her knees on the bed and hugged him. “Does that mean I can stay with you? All day, all night?”  


A shiver ran through him. “Do you really want to?”  


She pulled back and looked at him oddly. He was nervous and worried. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”  


He shrugged. “We’ve never spent that much time together. I don’t want you to get sick of me.” She snorted and his face flushed. “I’m serious.”  


She shook her head. “No Adrien. A more serious concern is whether or not you’ll survive your time with me.”  


“Wha…whoa!”  


Adrien found himself thrown onto his bed with his magically strong girlfriend. She pinned his hands down beside his head and leaned down to kiss him. He moaned into her invasive mouth. She pulled up and grinned down at him as she shifted her hips down to rub against him, but he was still soft. She looked down at him and smiled.  


“That won’t do,” she commented and let go of his hands. Her fingers ran down his forearms and to the bed sheets as she started to kiss, nibble and lick her way down his body. He closed his eyes focusing on the feeling of her hair tickling him as she moved, the feel of her tongue licking the sweat off his skin.  


“Marinette,” he groaned as she took his soft member into her mouth. Something about the way he said her name made her remember something.  


“Right, condoms. I’ll go get them. Stay there,” she told him and hopped onto her feet to go to the closet.  


Adrien crunched up to raise his hand and look at her. “What about your back? Weren’t you hurt?”  


She waved him off. “I’ll have a bruise. Nothing to be concerned with,” she concluded as she disappeared behind the door. He flopped back onto his bed and idly wondered if she would be the death of him. When she came back, she had the strip of condoms, but also two pieces of food.  


“There is a mess in your closet. The cherry turnover got crushed, but the pain aux raisin and apple tart survived. Your tea fell over completely full so it’s dripping everywhere.” She came over and handed him the two sweets and dropped the condoms on the bed. “Where are your towels? In the bathroom?” She said and started to head to his bathroom.  


“Wait, I thought we were going to…”  


We will,” she interrupted stopping at the door. “However, you need a moment and when I saw the mess and the pastries, I thought it would be better to let you eat while I cleaned up and then if you still needed help… well.” She smirked and then disappeared.  


“I love you,” he said in awe and wonder, and took a huge bite out of the apple tart.  


“I love you too!” she yelled back and he smiled as he ate. He didn’t think she would hear him, but the door was open and it was quiet in the room. Marinette came out with a towel when he stuffed the last bite of the tart into his mouth. She smiled at him shaking her head and went into his closet. He made short work of the raisin bread and followed her into this closet. She was trying to dry up every little corner of his dresser from the tea that was spilled. She glanced up at him and smiled.  


“I don’t think it spilled through, and there was no sugar in it, so it shouldn’t be sticky,” she informed him. She had put the trash in the pastry box and his heart died a little when he saw the crushed cherry dessert still in the box.  


“I would have eaten that too, you know,” he said mournfully. All of the trash was in there. Tea cups, the folded-up cup holder, the condom wrapper and the used condom.  


Marinette looked at him and then at the box. “Sorry. I didn’t think it was worth scraping the box for.”  


He nodded and picked up the box to cart away. When he came back, she had the bar in her hands and she was looking at the damage done.  


“I think this will need to be installed at a higher spot. Or more forward maybe. It’s going to look out of place though.”  


He walked over and hugged her from behind. “I’m alright with that. Then I can look at it and think of you every time I pass by it.”  


She snorted. “Yes, well, let me warn you that having those reminders all over your room can lead to some interesting results.”  


“Oh? For example?” He prompted.  


She set the bar down on the dresser and turned around in his arms. “When I went back into my room, there was the picnic on the floor, and the lace on my chaise… There was a reason why I couldn’t stop myself from seeing you minutes after leaving here.”  


He leaned down and kissed her. She swayed but he held her tightly against him as her knees grew weak at his touch.  


“You know we can do the same thing for your place,” she offered with a little smirk. “I don’t know how we would make love on the zip line but I think we can taint everything else in your room.”  


He growled. “Your worry of slowly killing me, may actually come true, because I don’t think I would stop you if that is how you plan on doing it.”  


She laughed. “Don’t worry Kitty. I plan on having you around for a long, long time.”


	22. Filled In Every Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes sure her hard-working man is fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FF.net doesn't make me do chapter summaries, so trying to think of something for each chapter is funny and I've realized my silly streak when I have to do it.

It was nearing noon and Adrien and Marinette were in bed. The sheets had long fallen off the edge leaving only the rumbled cover and the pillows were strewn across it. Adrien was laying down with Marinette rocking above him. They were taking it slow. Marinette was enjoying the feel of him beneath her, the hard length of him filling her over and over again. He spent more time inside of her this morning than out, yet her body still craved him, missed him the moment he left and it still felt so good.  


Adrien was still amazed by everything that was happening. His eyes were glued to her trying to memorize every curve, every little mole that graced her skin. He wanted to be able to close his eyes and instantly see her like this. The look of passion etched on her face with her eyes closed and brow furrowed. Her red pouty lips swollen from his kisses parted to let the rush of air in and out of her lungs. The way her body moved above him. The way the muscle in her thighs flexed under his hand as she rolled her hips. How her back arched and the muscle in her stomach rippled with each push showing off her own rippling 4 pack. She had the most perfect figure, from the swell of her hips to the narrow waist curving up to perfect round breasts.  


God, he could write a book about only her breasts but was pretty sure that she would smack him for it if he did. So for now, he settled with watching the way they jiggled and moved with her every move. Her nipples were brown with the areola about the length of his thumb circling around those stiff, perky little tips asking to be pinched, to be teased by his tongue.  


Adrien curled up drawn in by the sight of her. His right hand reaching up and capturing her breast, holding it up to perk that brown tip into his mouth. She moaned and her hips slowed as he tasted her, sucked as much of her swollen flesh into his mouth as he possibly could. Her fingers raked through his hair, nails clawing at his scalp. Her body stilled above him, distracted by his actions. He dragged his fingernails down her back. His fingers digging into her but leaving no mark. He cupped her ass in his hands and crossed his legs beneath her as he teased her nipple with the tip of his tongue. Gripping her, he forced her hips against his, a soft gasp erupted from her mouth.  


He kissed her, peppering little kisses all around her nipple and up the gentle curve towards her neck. He tilted his head to prompt a kiss. Marinette leaned down kissing him with a feathery touch as he moved her hips, driving himself deeper inside of her. He started to flap his knees, increasing the motion as he jerked her forward. She hugged him closer. Their sweat slick bodies sliding against each other as he increased the tempo.  


“Adrien,” she panted. “Don’t stop.” Her own hips were moving along with his efforts. Her body started to tighten in his arms and he could tell she was close. He jammed her hard and faster against him until she clenched all around him, moaning in his ear as she rode the edge of her orgasm.  


Watching her come, feeling the way her body quivered in his arms, the way she clenched his shaft inside of her, her voice, her smell, it never took him long to reach his climax soon after. He groaned long and low against her neck spilling his seed into her. She hummed in pleasure, squeezing the muscles around him, milking him as much as she possibly could. Marinette pulled her head back and grabbed his face with her hands. She smiled down at him and kissed him softly.  


“I love you,” she whispered and kissed him again. He lazily drew lines up and down her back as they tenderly kissed each other.  


She pulled back with a smile. “After all that, the bed is the best place to be.”  


He grinned at her. “Yeah. Less chance of bruising, softer on pretty much every joint.”  


She laughed. “I gotta say that the foosball table was by far the worse one.”  


“Really? Because the rock wall was the worst for me. We didn’t even get to finish because of the cramp in my leg,” he countered.  


“Yeah, but we made up for it on top of the skating ramp.”  


“Yes,” Adrien agreed with a throaty voice. “Yes, we did.”  


She licked her lips and glanced over at the clock. “You are late for lunch.” She pulled herself off of him. His hands were reluctant to let her go. “Go eat and when you come back, I promise to have a real meal ready for you here.” She kissed him and then twisted around to move off the bed. He cleaned up the rubbish and then slid over to hug her from behind. She smiled and leaned back into his arms.  


“Do you need money?” He asked.  


“That depends on how much you want me to get,” she told him. “I have enough for the two of us on a normal day.”  


He nodded, slipped off the bed and walked over to his desk naked. Marinette bit her lower lip enjoying the view. Grabbing his wallet, he pulled out two 100€ banknotes and handed them to her once he came back and said, “Buy like four times as much.”  


“Four!?”  


“Yes. Please?” he said with big pleading green eyes.  


She took the money and kissed him. “You’ve got it. I know the perfect place. Lots of good carb filling food and they have these great mocha crémes that are to die for. It might be a while though. I need to touch base with my parents and get new clothes. Like an hour or so?”  


He nodded. “That’s fine. I’ll be here waiting for you. Though call me if you need help.”  


“Will do.” She leaned in and kissed him. He prolonged the kiss a little until she pushed him away with a laugh. “Tikki,” she called out and the little Kwami came flying down. “Ready?” she asked her.  


“Whenever you are.” Marinette stood up and transformed. “Spots on.”  


Adrien watched the pink light dance across her naked body and Ladybug grinned down at him. She stepped over to him, her gloved hand on his shoulder and leaned down as if to kiss him. “You need to stop looking at me like that or we’ll never get to eat.”  


“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not. Not even a little.”  


She rolled her eyes but kissed him anyway. “Bad kitty. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She caressed his face and walked towards his window. He watched her unhook her yo-yo from her waist and start to circle it. She looked back and kissed the air towards him before launching the yo-yo and disappearing from view.  


Adrien flopped down on the bed exhausted, famished and just plain… happy. He hadn’t been this happy in so long.  


“Plagg,” he called out and the lazy cat Kwami drifted down from his bookcase.  


“Yeah, kid?”  


“I’m not dreaming, am I?” he asked, wondering if this state of euphoria was all a lie.  


“If this was a dream, I’d be living in a world of cheese,” Plagg stated, making Adrien laugh. It really wasn’t that funny, but for some reason, it tickled his funny bone rather hard. He picked up his knees and jumped out of bed in one smooth motion, landing on his feet effortlessly.  


“How were the pastries Marinette brought?” He asked as he walked into the closet. His jeans were still tossed on the floor, not that he cared.  


Plagg swooned dramatically and twirled around in the air. “They were heaven! Especially the gougéres. I could eat those forever.”  


Adrien nodded. “Better than the camembert?” Buying cheese pastries from Marinette’s bakery would be a lot nicer than carrying around that stinky cheese.  


“Now let’s not be hasty. Camembert is in a class all on its own.”  


Adrien held up his hands in surrender after zipping up his jeans. “It was only a thought. I doubt the Dupain-Cheng bakery could keep up with Tikki and your appetite. I’ll stick with the camembert.” He said as he pulled out a t-shirt from the drawer.  


“Tikki ate all the cookies by the way. You’ll have to restock.”  


He flinched. Those were difficult to get. More so than condoms. It was funny to think but his father might have more of an issue with him sneaking in cookies than him having sex. Not that he wanted him to find out about either of those things.  


“Alright. I’ll see if I can get a larger bag next time,” he commented as he pulled down his shirt. He escaped to the bathroom and washed his face and hands before heading downstairs. The dining room was completely empty when he arrived and he pressed his lips together to swallow back a sigh. _Alone._ He walked over to the kitchen and knocked before letting himself in. Their chef was whistling some random tune while prepping for dinner.  


“Hey, Marcus,” Adrien greeted and the man turned around with a large smile. He was in his mid-forties and thought himself to be Don Juan, even though he was divorced twice and was on his way to be married for the third time.  


“Adrien! How are you feeling?” He greeted with a large smile.  


“I’m good. Hungry,” he told him.  


He smiled. “Yes, I’ve got exactly what the doctor ordered.” He spun around to a pot simmering on the stovetop. He grabbed a small dish that was filled with raw handmade noodles and dropped them into the pot. “5 minutes and you’ll have your lunch. Are you sure you can eat?”  


“Yeah, I, um,” he flushed trying to keep up with the lie. “I haven’t had any issue since this morning.” Marcus nodded and started to whistle again returning to his previous task. He had a mortar and pestle out and was grinding up a seasoning mix. There was a huge rack of lamb sitting on the counter and Adrien’s mouth drooled over it. His stomach rumbled and Marcus laughed.  


“Alright, alright.” He turned around and checked on the food. He grabbed a medium bowl and started to dish out the thick noodles, mushrooms, and spinach into it. He poured in the broth and set it down in front of him. Udon soup. It didn’t matter what it was at the moment, his stomach growled at the smell of it.  


“Is it okay that I eat in here with you?”  


“Of course,” Marcus agreed and started to grind. “Hey, did that girl like the mustard?”  


Adrien smiled and nodded as he blew on his first bite. “She did. She said thanks by the way.”  


“You know I can make something more romantic for her, eh? Chocolate Truffles perhaps?” He offered.  


He smiled. “I’m not sure Father would approve of you deviated from my diet plan.” He finally got to shove the cooled udon noodles in his mouth and slurped. It was divine.  


Marcus rolled his eyes. “You are too skinny. You know no woman I’ve ever been with complained about a little extra meat.” He patted his belly. Adrien smiled as he chewed. Marcus was not a thin man. “Especially if you are packing, eh?” He insinuated making Adrien snort.  


“So then what is her name?” He prompted as Adrien readied his next bite.  


He glanced over his shoulder and softly whispered, “Marinette.”  


“I dated a Marinette before,” Marcus said dreamily. “Beautiful girl. But all women are their own gems. They all sparkle and shine in the sun and one cannot help but be drawn in by their beauty.” Adrien listened as he ate and Marcus continued, “And like a gem, you must treasure her, Adrien. You hold her close and worship her like the priceless jewel she is.”  


“That is easy to do,” Adrien said with a soft sweet smile.  


Marcus smiled proudly. “That is excellent! And when you finally get the chance to polish her up, you’ll get to see the most magnificent shine bursting out from her. The moment you see that you’ll be chasing after it again and again for the rest of your life.”  


“Yeah,” Adrien agreed with a deep murmur and his eyes drifted off. His mind bringing up visions of Marinette panting and moaning beneath him, her body trembling and glistening with sweat while her blue eyes looked up at him shining, “…like a sapphire.” Marcus smiled at the boy who wasn’t paying attention anymore. He started to whistle again.  


Natalie was the one to disturb his thoughts. “There you are.” Adrien snapped and twisted around swallowing his food. “I wanted to check up on you.” She peered into his half-eaten food. He had eaten almost all of the noodles and all that was left was the mushrooms, spinach, and broth. “It looks like your appetite has not come back if you are not able to finish the broth. Should I call Dr. Chastain again? Perhaps a follow-up is needed for tomorrow.” Natalie started to tap on her screen before he could answer.  


“No!” Adrien stood up. “I’m good. I just started eating and it was hot. Look.” He took the bowl and started to drink it down not stopping until he drank it all down.  


“Adrien, that is barbaric,” Natalie scolded. “I don’t know what you are trying to prove. Guzzling down broth is hardly an accomplishment. Fine. Have you had anymore loose bowel movements?”  


His face burned mortified at that statement. “No, Madame,” he answered.  


“That is something. Fine. So long as that remains, I won’t call up for a follow-up. I’ll check up on you at dinner. Sleep, drink water, and report to me the moment anything changes.”  


_No chances of that._ He thought as he replied, “Will do.” He turned to Marcus. “Could I get another…”  


“No,” Natalie snapped. “Don’t overload your system so quickly. I’ll authorize something heavier for dinner. Until then, to your room.”  


He pressed his lips together and nodded. There was a large spoonful of mushrooms and spinach in the bowl to which he quickly ate before leaving. Lunch didn’t take 20 minutes and he found himself alone in his room. At least here, he had good memories and Marinette would be back with more than enough food to fill them both. He walked in and smiled as he looked at his messy bed. He fell onto the mattress and inhaled deeply and then groaned.  


It smelled of her and him and sex. It was like she was still there. The smell of her body, her arousal was stained in his sheets and he never wanted to change them. He ran his hands up and down his sheets and his fingers ran across a condom wrapper. He pulled it out and sighed. He had to clean up. Best to do it now before Marinette comes back and then have to rush if someone were to come to his room.  


He got rid of the evidence of his actions first and then took his time to clean up his closet. Thirty minutes passed and Marinette hadn’t arrived or texted. But she said it would be an hour so she should be in soon. His window was open and everything was set. Adrien sat down on the couch to wait, found a movie to watch, and promptly fell asleep.  


Marinette was fuming. It’s been almost two hours and the food was still not ready. Okay, so she had to stop at her house, get cleaned up, dressed, and meet her parents for a bit. She asked if she could stay out for the day and they had no issues with it. They wanted her home by seven though which matched up with Adrien’s schedule.  


Still, it was nearing two and she was waiting in the restaurant lobby still waiting for the food she ordered to be completed. Yes, she admitted she ordered a lot, but it’s been over an hour. She was about to rant at the hostess when another woman came up with six bags of food in her arms.  


“Here we go. Do you need help out to your car?”  


Marinette flushed. “No. I got it,” she hoped. It wasn’t about the weight of the items but the size. And how sneaky can she be as she swung in the air with six bags of food in the middle of the day. She left the restaurant with her arms full and started to second guess things. She thought about it and quietly whispered to Tikki.  


“Tikki, can I put all this into the yo-yo?”  


She giggled. “No, but I’m sure Kaalki can help you get to Adrien’s without getting noticed.”  


“You are brilliant Tikki!”  


She rushed home and asked Kaalki if she would mind taking her Adrien’s. She had no problem with it. Even going as far as to say that she would prefer spending sometime around some elegance. Marinette rose an eyebrow at that but didn’t argue. “Kaalki, Full Gallop.”  


Marinette’s body was engulfed in green-yellowish light as brown leather covered her from neck to toe. Her hair pulled up into a ponytail behind her head pinned up with a silver horseshoe. Leather belts wrapped around her – five clenched around her waist, two around each thigh, and two at her biceps. The horseshoe lit up at her back and wings sprouted at her feet. She looked down at herself and it was pretty spiffy.  


She focused on Adrien’s bathroom because that was the safest place she could think of without exposing herself and called out, “Voyage!”  


The portal appeared before her and she grabbed everything and stepped inside. She was thankful that it took her exactly where she wanted to be. She stepped through and smiled as she was alone. The portal fell away behind her.  


“Tikki, could you check to see if it safe?”  


“On it!” she said and took off through the walls. It didn’t take her a minute to come back. “It’s clear and Adrien is asleep on the couch.”  


Marinette snickered and made her way out to him. She smiled down at him and set the bags down on his coffee table. He was slouching on the couch with his head back softly snoring. “So he does snore.”  


Adrien snapped awake at her words and jumped not recognizing her for a moment, then did a double-take. “Marinette?”  


“Hmm. Sorry it took so long. I couldn’t think of a better way of getting inside with everything and not get noticed. So, I had to run back and ask Kaalki for help. Pretty sweet, huh?” She said and then knelt down to start pulling out containers from the bags.  


“Very,” he said as he slipped off the couch and moved towards her. Even though the suit covered every inch of her body, those leather belts that hugged from hip to breast was downright sexy. He crawled over to her and touched her waist from behind. He wondered if the belts would come off like his did. He found one buckle and tried to unlatch it.  


“No, Kitty they don’t come off.” She told him with a knowing smirk.  


“Damn,” he voiced his disappointment. His hands circled around to her front, fingers bumping over each belt until he hit the smooth leather that covered her breasts. She gasped as he lightly caressed her chest. “I guess this will have to do,” he breathed. The leather felt like his own suit except for the softness underneath.  


“Aren’t you hungry?” Marinette whimpered and braced herself against the edge of the coffee table as he ran his fingers around the smooth curves of her chest.  


“Yes,” he admitted. “But I have this the sudden urge to go riding.”  


“Oh, yeah?” She smiled and raised her hips, nudging her behind against his arousal. He raised up on his knees so that he could lean over her, pressing up against the suit to let her know how much he still wanted her. He found the sweet spots where her nipples would be and started to rub his thumbs up and down teasing her through the suit, making Marinette squirm and whimper softly. In the midst of his teasing, her glasses started to beep.  


“I’ve got to let her go,” Marinette said.  


He hummed in agreement. “Do you have food for her?”  


“Yeah, I got a couple of apples,” she informed him. “Kaalki, Dismount.”  


Adrien closed his eyes as the lime green light engulfed her. The leather gave way to the material of her clothes and the softness of her breasts under his hands. He squeezed as soon as he felt them causing her to moan and buck back against him. The little horse came flying out and Marinette slipped off the glasses and then pulled away to get the bag with the apples. Adrien’s hands slipped down to her waist as he took in her most recent tempting outfit. A pale pink babydoll dress clenched around her chest and then fell loosely around her to mid-thigh.  


Kaalki flew around the area in appraisal. Meanwhile, Adrien slid his hands down her thighs and slipped under the garment. A soft sigh left Marinette as his hands slid up her bare thighs towards her panties. They were white with black dots all over them with lace trim.  


“You’ve got such sexy underwear,” he commented as he started to pull them off.  


Marinette snorted. “I think everything in my drawer is average. At least that is what Alya says.” She finally found the apples and pulled one out. Kaalki must have noticed because she came rushing back in and snatched it from her hand. She took a large bite and quickly swallowed.  


“Thank you,” she stated and then added. “I like this place. Large mansion, high-quality furnishings,” she looked at Adrien. “Is this the model?”  


Adrien looked up at her confused. His hands were unbuttoning his jeans. “Um, yes.”  


The little horse nodded once. “I approve of your choice of mates, Guardian.” She announced and then flew off towards Tikki and Plagg.  


Adrien snorted. “That’s the one that wants someone rich and powerful, right?”  


Marinette giggled and nodded. “Anyone famous,” she added as she slipped off her panties the rest of the way. She reached up to pull the ties at her shoulders and he stopped her.  


“I want to undress you,” he pouted as he leaned over and kissed her shoulder.  


She glanced behind her and smiled. “You don’t undress, you rip, and you are mostly covered yourself.”  


Adrien grabbed her hips and pulled her back. “I think we got the important parts done,” he whispered into her ear as her bare bottom cradled his hard shaft. He even had the condom on. His hands ran up her thighs as he pulled back to position his cock against her folds. She pushed back against him as her hands once again found purchase on the edge of the coffee table. He cupped his hand over her mound and felt the moist heat radiating from her.  


“I don’t even have to touch you to know how wet you are,” he rumbled.  


“I wish you would though,” she begged and wiggled her hips against him.  


He nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. “As you wish,” he whispered and simultaneously slid his fingers over her labia to rub her clit and thrust deep inside of her. She cried out as she was pushed forward to the table. Her body shook as her climax rushed over her. He knew it was the heat that made this so extreme for her but damn it was satisfying feeling her clench all around him so tightly. He rubbed her clit as she came and shallowly thrust inside of her as she rode the wave. As soon as her breathing calmed, he leaned over her and started to pull back more for a longer stroke. Marinette panted beneath him, her body jerking back and forth as he moved within her. His fingers circling her clit. He reached up with his left hand to palm her breast. He held her in his arms as he increased his tempo. Her voice mewled with each breath trying to keep her voice down and failing slightly. Her thighs started to shake and he knew she was close. He pushed her as he rubbed his right hand up and down quickly. She moaned low and long and convulsed in his arms. He stopped his hand and held her hips to grind into her body forcing his own release within her. His head fell on her shoulder in a groan as his body spasmed.  


They both breathed heavily. Marinette rested her head on her forearms at the edge of the coffee table feeling warm and content. She groaned softly as he slipped away from her. He stepped away from her to cleaned up and then pulled her into his arms when he returned. She settled into his lap with a sigh.  


“You look like you want to sleep more than eat,” he commented and she smiled.  


“Maybe, but the food does smell really good.” She popped her head up from his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “I came back with lots of carbs and fat for you,” she grinned.  


Adrien laughed. “You are my goddess.”  


They unloaded all the food and displayed it on his coffee table. Risotto with mushroom cream sauce. Spinach ricotta ravioli in garlic basil butter. Duck confit with parsley potatoes. Spicy Sesame Tuna Tartare. Beef tenderloin in bearnaise sauce, parmesan mashed potatoes and honey garlic carrots. Poached haddock in white butter. And then for dessert were two orders of her mocha crémes that she wanted.  


“This…” Adrien drooled. “goes beyond what I’m allowed to eat.”  


“Good,” Marinette. “I also got something for the three kwamis. Tikki, Plagg, Kaalki.” She called out and all three flew down. She gave Plagg a cheese sampler tray, Kaalki a honeyed fruit salad, and Tikki got a mille-feuille. They all few away with their treats with a hearty thank you from Tikki and Kaalki.  


“What do you want first?” she asked.  


“Everything,” he said making her laugh. The closest one was the ravioli so she grabbed that one and picked up the plastic fork they provide. She sat down next to Adrien and lifted a round buttery ravioli to him. He smiled and opened his mouth to take the whole thing in. He groaned at the taste and dropped his forehead on her shoulder in bliss. She giggled and followed suit with a bite of her own.  


“Oh yeah, this is good,” she moaned with a mouth full of food. Adrien pulled over the duck and potatoes and tore into it with his fork. The duck fell apart at the slightest pressure. He feed her a bite and she sighed in delight.  


“This is as good as the hotel restaurant. Where did you go?” Adrien asked as he loaded his fork up with potatoes.  


“A place called Jaqueline’s. I got some of their better stuff with the money you gave me, Oh, your change is in my purse.”  


“Keep it,” he said and she didn’t argue. It was less than 20€. “I’m in love with this,” he confessed talking about the risotto.  


Marinette opened her mouth and waited. Adrien’s eyes sparkled in delight as he quickly loaded the fork and fed her. Some of it fell from the fork and it made her jump as the hot rice fell on her chest.  


“Sorry!” Adrien said and put down the container. She shook her head as she chewed her bite and reached up to get it but he grabbed her hand. Marinette looked up at him and swallowed as she caught the look in his stormy green eyes. “I’ll clean up,” he whispered and leaned in to lick it away. She whimpered as his tongue dragged across the top of her left breast. His teeth raked across her skin at the end and he lifted up with a kiss near her collarbone.  


“Maybe I should take this off so that it doesn’t get dirty,” she suggested and pulled at the string at her left shoulder. Adrien licked his lips as he watched her reveal her chest one shoulder at a time. He leaned in to partake of the reveal when she put her fingers over his lips.  


“No, Lunch first,” she told him and he gave her sad kitten eyes. She giggled as she rose to her knees to push the dress down her body, letting it crumble down to the floor. He mewled pleadingly as he looked at her naked body, already smelling the desire emanating from her. She leaned forward and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her body as she crawled over him. She grabbed his white shirt and started to pull it up. Without a moment’s hesitation, he reached back and pulled the shirt off and tossed it aside and then he reached down to his jeans.  


“If you take those off, we’ll never get this finished,” she warned him and moved to straddle his lap. His arms opened for her to sit and he adjusted his legs to butterfly beneath her. His hands quickly reached out to glide over her soft smooth skin, running up her thighs and reaching around to squeeze her butt. He gripped her and pulled her over his groin letting her know how much he needed her right now. But instead, she came back with a large piece of haddock with the butter running down her wrist.  


“Say ahhh,” she teased. He took everything from the fish to her fingers into his mouth and sucked. Marinette took a shaky deep breath and reached for another piece. This time the butter dripped onto her chest and he quickly reached down to lick the few drops. She closed her eyes as he took much longer than needed to clean her up sucking and nibbling her skin. He grabbed her arm and licked up a line of butter on her forearm until he took the fish from her fingers again.  


“Are you still hungry?” he asked and she nodded unable to say anything. He took one of the honey glazed carrots and lifted it up to her lips. She parted them slightly so that he could put it in but instead, he rubbed it across her lower lip. She squirmed in his lap as he played with her mouth and then finally slipped the slice of carrot into her mouth. She took it while looking into his eyes and chewed. He twisted his head and kissed her, sucking in her lower lip between his lips tasting the honey and garlic from her lip.  


“Okay, well maybe we can take a quick break,” Marinette conceded and Adrien spun her around to lay down on the floor. He grabbed another condom out of his pocket before ripping open his fly and shoving down his jeans and briefs. He tore it open and slipped it on as Marinette shoved his clothes down to his knees. She stopped and leaned back as soon as she saw that he was done. Adrien crawled over her in a hurry and buried himself deep inside of her in one smooth motion. She cried out and fell back onto the hard floor as he relentlessly drove into her. She planted her feet on the floor and lifted her hips up to his thrusting body syncing with his perfectly. God, he felt so good, the feel of him stroking her from within, she felt the waves of pleasure crash into her at every surge. She reached out and clawed at his chest as the pressure rose. Only the sound of their skin slapping together overlapped her soft little whimpers. And it wasn’t long before she stilled at his ministrations and felt herself peak. He ground his hips against hers as she pulsed around him. She watched as he came, his eyes tightly shut, the soft groan spilling from his lips as his body tensed and she felt him release inside of her. She grounded her hips up against him making him twitch from the stimulation. Spent, she pulled him on top of her, hugging him with her arms and legs. He tried to move off her, but she squeezed him.  


“Don’t move,” she commanded.  


“I don’t want to squash you,” he said as held his weight off her with his elbows on the floor.  


“I’m pretty sure I can lift you if I wanted, Adrien. Relax,” she told him and he did gently. He buried his face against the side of her head and kissed her neck. She hummed in approval and stoked him from the back of his head down his back over and over again. She smiled as his chest rumbled. Her fingers scratched the back of his head lovingly and it got louder.  


He lifted his head and her smile grew wider at the blush on his cheeks. He twisted his head and softly kissed her. “You are lucky I love you so much,” he said clearly embarrassed.  


“I am,” she happily agreed. She nuzzled his nose with hers. “I guess I should let you go.”  


“Or let us at least move somewhere more comfortable than my hard floor,” he reasoned.  


With a sigh, she let him go and he withdrew from her. This time he took off the remaining bits of his clothes before disposing of the rubber. When he returned, she was eating the tuna on the couch.  


“What were you watching when I came back?” She asked as he sat down and picked up the risotto.  


“Avengers: Endgame. I didn’t get very far though,” he answered.  


“Let’s watch it. Maybe if we have something to distract us, we can last longer than 20 minutes without mauling each other.”  


“And that is a bad thing?” he asked reasonably making her snort. He lifted the remote to restart the movie.  


“No.” She leaned into his arm and he lifted it to hook around her. She snuggled under his arm and sighed contently. “It’s not a bad thing so long as you like your food cold.”  


“Cold food or a hot woman…” his hand curved around her rib and groped her breast. “Not much of a decision there.”  


She glanced down at his lap and he was limp. “Except someone needs a break,” she pinched the back of his hand making him let her go. “So let’s eat and enjoy the movie.”  


“As My Lady wishes,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what y'all are going to say.... Can't they smell the food coming from his room? No. The Agreste mansion has excellent ventilation to go with their sound proof walls. :P


	23. Guardener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth needs to learn timing...

They shifted around until both could eat and still touch as much of each other as possible. Their food was cold but they managed to eat all of it still feeding each other off and on. Marinette was spooning out the mocha crème dessert and she was full and happy next to Adrien. He had finished his long before she did, but she wanted to savor the dessert. With him being done, it allowed him to hold her as she finished with his eyes on her more than the movie. His fingers lightly ran lines up and down her outer thigh and up her bare hip. He nuzzled his nose behind her ear and pressed small little kisses along her hairline.  


“Adrien,” she whispered and squirmed as his hand tickled up the side of her waist. “It’s the climactic fight,” she told him. “Don’t you want to watch it?”  


He hummed. “I like watching you climax.”  


“Dirty.” She laughed and then squirmed as he nibbled her neck. She scrapped the last spoonful and stuck it in her mouth.  


“You done now?” He asked and looked into her cup seeing it empty. Once he confirmed it, he pushed her down onto the couch.  


She laughed. “No pouncing, Kitty!” But she dropped the empty takeout container on the floor as Adrien licked and kissed her breasts. She felt herself throb and clench in anticipation as she maneuvered her legs around his hips. He was on all fours above her allowing her room to slide her hands between them and take a hold of his arousal. He moaned, lifting his head up and thrusting into her hand. He felt so hard yet soft and hot. Her fingers stroked up and down his length feeling the smooth stretched skin and soft squishy head. A bead of precum seeped out and she rubbed her thumb over it and brought it to her lips.  


He groaned as he watched her lick it off. “You are going to be the death of me.”  


She grinned and leaned up to kiss him which he promptly complied with. She wanted him inside of her when he came so she wasn’t going to finish him off like this, but she didn’t get to feel him bare without the rubber as often as she would like. She reached down and gently started to massage his sack and it made him pull away with a little groan. She wanted to make love to him like this with nothing between them but knew he was right on his insistence of protection. He reached over and molded his hand against her breast and it reminded her of something she wanted to do.  


“Do you want to try the boob thing again?”  


He looked down at her confused and then looked at her chest and blushed in understanding. “Yeah,” he quickly agreed but hesitated. “How?”  


She bit her lip thinking about it. “Um, you could straddle my ribs?”  


His blush got deeper. “You sure?”  


She nodded eagerly and let him go. He nervously started to crawl up her body. Her heart started to hammer as he came closer. His straining length at full attention bobbing up and down in front of her. Her arms were still pinned beneath him.  


“Hold on, let me get my arms out,” she told him and he lifted his leg and gave her room to do so. She raised her arm over her head until his erection was by her breasts. She looked down and reached out to him. Her hand wrapped around his girth and he shivered above her.  


“Lower down,” she told him and he did so hesitantly. Marinette pushed her breasts together and he whimpered softly at the feel of it.  


“Lean over and thrust,” she told him. Adrien had to brace himself on the armrest of the couch but was able to do so, the underside of his cock was now pressed against her breastbone with the soft flesh of her breasts all around his shaft. He thrust and was met with lots of friction and he stopped.  


She felt that too. Raising her head, she licked the tip and he almost fell over above her. Looking down all he saw was her head and then he felt her sucked the head into her mouth and licked all around it.  


“What are you doing?” He breathed.  


“We need some sort of lubrication, right?” she said and her hand wrapped around his thighs and she pushed his hips into her.  


“Fuck,” he groaned as she forced him into her mouth. His thighs were as tight as stone as he held himself above her while her mouth sucked him in while her head bobbed up his length. She pulled at him with her tongue curling around his head while his actual head started to get light and fuzzy. Her hands tightened around him and he thrust lightly into her mouth.  


“Ah, Marinette…” he said through clenched teeth. “I’m like seconds away from fucking your mouth if you don’t stop.”  


Her lips dragged down his shaft and he wanted to thrust back in, but he restrained until she dropped her head and her hand wrapped around the base of it. He was going to shift down to her breast when she squeezed him.  


“I think if I keep my hand here, you can do that.” She told him.  


Not understanding, because his brain was so not working. “What?”  


She tilted her head back to look up at him. “Fuck my mouth. I think we can do it. I’ll hold you in position and you thrust into my hand and into my mouth to limit how much goes in.”  


“Are you serious?!”  


Her answer was to take him into her mouth again. She loosened her grip around him and used her other hand to wrap around his thigh and pull him in. He thrust down and was met with the slick wet touch of her tongue and the grip of her fingers. The idea of it both turned him on and made him nervous but he started to move slowly. As he was starting to find a rhythm an alarm sounded and both of them stilled.  


“Is that…”  


“There’s an Akuma? Now?!” Marinette cried. She groaned and dropped her hand from his cock. He was about to move off and she opened her mouth wide to take him in.  


Adrien groaned. “Marinette! AAHH,” he fell over her head, his body curled over her as she quickly swallowed him. She pulled back for a breath and quickly said, “Cum. Please. Before we go, thrust if you have to. I can take it.”  


He closed his eyes and thought of her, of her body, the way it felt inside of her, the way she moved above him, the smell and taste of her arousal anything and everything that he thought was sexy about her as she eagerly swallowed him. He watched her take all of him and it didn’t take long for him to cum. It was always much harder holding back than to let go. She swallowed everything and he had to pull back from overstimulation.  


He climbed off her watching her lick her swollen red lips and smelling her own unsatisfied desire from her legs. “I’m going to be so distracted as Chat if you already smell this strong now.”  


“I’m sorry, but we’ll try to finish them off as quickly as possible,” she told him and reached over to grab her dress. Adrien sighed and grabbed his jeans. They got dressed as Tikki and Plagg came over.  


“This is going to suck!” Plagg whined.  


“This is most unfortunate,” Tikki said worried.  


Marinette was tying her dress up frowning at Tikki. “Why?”  


“It seems that you are at the height of your heat. You’ve been more active today than before. With the suits on I’m afraid you won’t make it to stop the Akuma.”  


Her brow furrowed in concern. “Maybe I should go alone….”  


“NO,” Adrien snapped firmly. “That’s not an option.”  


Marinette huffed. “We can’t have Chat humping Ladybug while fighting the Akuma!”  


“I just came, I shouldn’t be able to come up for a while.”  


“No,” Plagg said. “Not once you put on the suit.”  


“Are you fucking kidding me? Are you telling me I have to let her go alone because of this?”  


Plagg hit Adrien’s head. “Language! Just because you are mating like beasts doesn’t mean you have to speak like one.”  


“Plagg!” Adrien snapped.  


“Let me get a head start then. Five minutes and then you can transform and come after me. We’ll do this as we originally planned with us fighting separately. Good?”  


He glared angrily. “No, but I’ll agree to it. Five minutes and then I’m coming.” He angrily grabbed his shirt and twisted it around his fist. “This Akuma is seriously going to get their butt whooped.”  


Marinette laughed. “Tikki Spots on!” Pink light covered her to reveal Ladybug. He looked at her lustfully and she stepped up and kissed him. Adrien quickly deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up in the process. She pushed away and he tried to follow.  


“Five minutes. Not a second sooner,” she reminded him.  


“Not a second later,” he countered. She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips and pushed away. Her strength in the suit was no match for his civilian self but he hated watching her go out the window without him.  


He set the timer on his phone and paced. Plagg laid down on the arm rest not caring one way or the other. He got dressed, restocked, and started to clean in an angry huff.  


Meanwhile, Kaalki came flying up and coughed slightly to get attention. “Excuse me, M’lord, but perhaps I can be of some assistance.”  


Adrien looked up at the little horse and frowned confused. “How so?”  


“You do not have the attunement with me as you do with Plagg; therefore, Ladybug’s heat will not be as strong if you were to work with me instead,” Kaalki suggested.  


“I don’t know…” Adrien said unsure.  


Plagg flew up in front of Kaalki. “Hey! My charge! Not yours.”  


Kaalki turned her nose up and away. “I was merely offering a way out. A horse’s nose is not as powerful as a cat’s.”  


“Nor is your sight!” Plagg snapped.  


“I have better hearing and touch,” Kaalki countered, crossing her arms.  


The alarm on his phone went off. It was time to go. “I’m sorry Kaalki, but I don’t have the best of luck when it comes to using other miraculous. Plagg, Claws Out!” The green light filled up his room. The moment he was suited up, Adrien groaned and fell to his knees.  


“Are you okay, M’Lord?” Kaalki asked with great concern.  


“I’ll,” he panted, shallowly sucking in a breath. “I’ll be okay. Her scent…” he started to get up on his feet to head to the window. “It’s everywhere.” He grabbed Kaalki’s glasses and managed to utter a return command. The little horse went back into the glasses as Chat held his breath and ran to the window. He threw himself out of the window and caught himself with his baton, launching himself onto the nearest rooftop. He rolled and landed on his back, exhaled his held breath, and took several clean breaths of fresh air. He slipped the glasses into one of his suit pockets and zipped it up. With his eyes closed tight, he breathed in and out of his mouth. Even then he could taste her, the animal senses allowing him to taste the scent she left on his skin. He was already sweating and hard and his mind was slammed with all of the things he would do to his lady, of all the things they have done.  


“No. No,” he shook his head and twisted around to his hands and knees. He rocked himself up to his knees and adjusted himself before grabbing his baton. He pulled up the GPS for Ladybug and moved perpendicular to her location and hoped that he gave her a wide enough berth and still be helpful.  


The akuma victim was easy to find as nature seemed to take over the city as she approached. Everything was slowly transforming into large shrubberies, rose bushes, trees with grass and ground cover started to crawl over everything. Ladybug swung through the air and landed on a rooftop that was slowly crawling with a large wall crawling vine. She landed and took a deep breath. The smell of water on grass filled the air and it was nice, but all she really wanted to do was turn around and jump into Chat’s arms. Her whole body felt hot, and she idle wondered if the fact that she forgot to put on her panties was making things worse.  


“Keep it together, Ladybug,” she encouraged and followed the line of human shaped bushes and trees.  


“KEEP OFF THE GRASS!” A man bellowed and a wave of grass ran down the street knocking back cars, lamp posts, even fire hydrants. The hydrants did make for a delightful water spring watering everything though. Still, the fact that he was turning people and animals into plants was horrible. Ladybug ran in the direction the wave came from and found him.  


He was huge, as tall as a tree with a suit of armor that looked like tree bark. He had a huge round trashcan lid as a shield and a long trash picker pin that was as tall as he was. He had a surcoat made entirely of leaves with flowers making up a large picture of a colorful tree. He had a belt with what looked like large pruning shears and a trowel at his hips.  


“STOP LITTERING!” He screamed as he stabbed a runner with his weapon and the man instantly turned into a tree, his face in mid-scream frozen in the bark with his arms growing out into tree branches and sprouting leaves.  


Her yo-yo chimed and she picked it up to see Chat on the line. She instantly flushed. “Hey. Where are you?”  


He coughed. “I’m in one of the trees. I’d rather not say where.”  


She bit her lip and looked down. “Oh, okay.”  


“Did you figure out where the akuma is?”  


“Ah, no,” she looked at the man who was spreading vines up a bank. “There are only four options. His weapon seems to be the thing that is doing all the work.”  


“Did you call your Lucky Charm?”  


“No, not yet. Let’s narrow it down a bit.” He started to move down the next building where a rush of people came out screaming and crashed over a bush of azaleas that use to be a bus stop bench.  


“DON’T PICK THE FLOWERS!” He screamed and threw his shield over to hit the people. They fell over and leaves and flowers slowly swallowed them up. Suddenly the man screamed out, “I am the Guardener! If you defile my garden, you will become part of it!”  


Chat snorted. “Looks like I need to defile a garden. Would you like some flowers, My Lady?”  


“Oh, Kitty. The only thing I want you defiling is me,” she cooed. He groaned making her grin. “Let’s go frolic in the park.”  


“It’s a date!” He cheered and they hung up. She wrapped her yo-yo out to hook on a particularly large tree. She swung out purposely beside him. He twisted around and watched her land on a branch.  


“Ladybug! Get out of my tree!!” He threw his shield towards her and she flipped off the branch and onto another.  


“Hey! Don’t you know that Ladybugs are good for gardens!” She argued but had to quickly jump out of the tree. He had stormed over and stabbed his pruning shears into the truck of the tree. The tree instantly started to die, the leaves turned brown and dried up immediately, the branches started to wither under her foot and could no longer support her weight. She jumped from branch to branch until she hit the ground and the tree died before her eyes.  


Chat finally appeared and kicked him from behind as Ladybug ran. “Hey! I thought plants were your _fronds_!” The Guardener swung his shielded arm back to knock into Chat’s baton. A vine started to grow around his staff but he pulled back and the vine couldn’t hold onto the slick metal. The shield flew out after Chat and he flipped back over a car. Ladybug threw out her yo-yo to make a grab for the trash stick now that he was focused on Chat. The shield hit it and the car started to morph into a dark green bush with large thorns.  


“OW!” Chat backed away from his hiding spot. “That’s a _prick_ move!”  


The yo-yo wrapped around the weapon and she yanked the string back as he caught the shield in his other hand. Rather than the stick coming to her, it snapped in half and she only got a portion of the weapon.  


“No Akuma!” Ladybug screamed and then dodged out of the way as a wave of grass came rolling over. She rolled over and saw him pull out his trowel from the ground. The stick turned things to trees, the shield made shrubberies, the trowel made grass and the pruning shears killed it.  


She ran as she thought about it and ducked behind a corner. She pulled her yo-yo to call Chat but he walked by and yelled out, “No _thyme_ to talk, My Lady. I’m in a bit of a _pickle_.”  


Guardener whipped his head to see her in the alley and she threw her yo-yo up. His shield flew down the alleyway as she flew up the side of the building. She looked down and saw him touch the building and vines started to grow up the side in ridiculous speeds. She was about to hit the edge when a vine wrapped around her ankle and was stopped. Her yo-yo string locked as he started to pull her down.  


“CHAT!” She cried out and looked down. He was pulling back his arm to throw his shield at her. She stomped at her ankle to try and break the thick vine. The shield flew and she pushed against the wall to try and move out of the way.  


“Cataclysm!” Chat parkoured up the alleyway to her position and his shadowed claw raked across the shield turning it to ash. He came to her side grabbing her string with his left and then leaned down and swiped his claws on the vine holding her. The moment she was let go, the string pulled both of them up and onto the rooftop. They rolled over the edge in each other’s arms and Marinette was gone. She pushed until he was pinned beneath her. Her lips captured his as her hands held his hands down and her hips ground against his.  


Chat pulled away with a strained breath. “Ladybug,” he groaned as he twisted his face away from hers. She kissed down his jaw and to his neck where she bit down hard on his skin. He whimpered and used what leftover strength he had to push her off. He rolled over her and used her own grip on his hands on hers. He straddled her hips so that she couldn’t use her legs on him making her wiggle and whine beneath him.  


“Focus, My Lady,” he stressed. A vine slithered over and grabbed their joined hands. He let go and clawed it away. “The akuma is still here. Focus!”  


She nodded. “It’s the shears. It’s the only one that doesn’t make things grow.”  


“Good, good girl,” he said and she flushed at the praise.  


“Kiss me,” she pleaded, “Please, kiss me, Chat.”  


He leaned down with hazy green eyes and kissed her. They both moaned at the touch and his fingers tightly squeezed her fingers entwined with his. He could feel the leather of his suit tightly hugging his erection and all he could think about was her. His body was leaning forward, to press his desire against hers. She smelled so good, so sweet and the way her tongue moved in his mouth made him feel hot all over.  


It took several vines to surge forward and wrap around Chat and her waist and legs to finally snap them back into the fight.  


“Damn it!” Chat cursed and went to his knees and started slashing at everything green. He launched himself towards the blanket of vines and over the edge to the akuma.  


The vines stopped growing and Ladybug laid there forcing air in and out of her lungs to try and calm herself down. Tikki had mentioned that Chat would be the one that might not be able to control himself, but it was her that quickly fell down the rabbit hole. She wrapped her arms around herself and twisted to her side as she trembled in want and need. After several deep breaths, she got to her feet and called out for her Lucky Charm.  


A bottle fell from the sky and landed in her hands. There was a thick liquid in it. She popped the top and sniffed it. _Strawberries?_ She poured the liquid into her hand and it was thick but slick. She licked it and pulled back. It tasted awful.  


“LADYBUG!” Chat called out to her. She snapped the top and ran over to the edge. She leaned over the edge and he was battling Guardian with his baton against his broken staff. Even though it didn’t work anymore, it was still large enough to be treated as a sword.  


She dropped behind him and Chat faltered, going to his knees and lifting the baton over his head in a cross block. His ring beeped and she understood his impatience. She threw her yo-yo up and wrapped her arm around Chat’s waist. They both went up and she swung them over Guardener and out of the alleyway.  


“GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!” He bellowed as he thrust his arm out and vines shot out of his fingertips to try and grab them, but Ladybug was too fast and she swung to another building. They landed on their feet. Her miraculous beeped for the first time.  


“How much time do you have?”  


“Three minutes,” he answered. “What is the Lucky Charm?”  


“I don’t know. A liquid. Maybe it kills plants?” She handed it to him and he opened it up. “But it smells like strawberries and doesn’t have much in it. Maybe we can blind him with it, but his helmet covers his face.”  


“Ladybug…” Chat said carefully and she looked up at him. His face was flushed a bright red. “This is lube.”  


“What?”  


He coughed. “Like um, for sex.” She looked at the bottle in his and he had poured some over his gloved fingers. She reached out and touched it timidly. “What are you thinking about My Lady?”  


She flushed. “You,” she confessed and looked up at him with glassy teared filled eyes. “I’m so sorry!” His miraculous beeped again and he knew he had to go.  


“YOU WILL BECOME FOOD FOR MY GARDEN.”  


They looked over to the edge and found Guardener climbing up the building. Suddenly, Ladybug got an idea. “Chat, slide down your baton and squeeze this on his hand then run and recharge!”  


“But…” he started and she pushed him to the edge. Her earrings beeped again.  


“NOW!” she commanded and he extended the length of the baton beside the Guardian and did exactly as he was told. Guardian tried to swipe at him but Chat flew down too fast. Ladybug threw down a random piece of trash at his head and whistled at him. “I hope your garden gets eaten by aphids!” she cursed at him and he roared and lifted his slick hand up to continue climbing up. The lube did as intend and he could not get a grip of the building. Ladybug used that confusion to her advantage to swing down aiming for his waist.  


“I’ll take this, thank you!” she told him taking the pruning shears and swung towards the opposite building. He could not use his free hand to grab her and actually let go of the wall to try and grab her. He fell from 6 stories high as Ladybug landed. She frowned and quickly broke the shears and thankfully the purple butterfly flew out.  


“No more evildoing for you, little akuma.” She cleansed the butterfly and landed next to the fallen gardener. Chat thankfully dropped the lucky charm as he left and the red and black bottle was easy to find. She threw the empty bottle of lube into the sky and shouted, “Miraculous Ladybug!”  


The little ladybugs cleaned up everything. The victim slowly came out of it and looked up at her. He wore an olive-green uniform with gardening gloves and his tools of the trade on his belt. “Ladybug?”  


“Hi, you were akumatized but everything is okay now.” She told him and he flushed. He told her that he was picking up trash from the park and then saw some people throwing more trash into his trimmed bushes right behind him. It made him furious and he snapped.  


“I understand. I go to that park quite often and it is always so well maintained. Thank you for your work. Maybe we can work on getting the community involved with cleaning up. Okay?”  


“Really?!” He said in awe and started to rant about how much that would mean to him. Her earrings beeped again leaving her with two minutes left on the clock.  


“Good. I do need to go though. Please be safe on your way back,” she said and then ran off. She went down the alleyway and found another path down. She wondered where Adrien went as she popped out on a public street. Everyone was busy getting back to normal and she gnawed on her cheek in worry.  


“Ladybug!” Adrien came up from inside a corner shop and smiled. “I guess you fixed everything?”  


“Yeah. Um…” She flushed and clawed at her thighs. She watched Adrien’s face change and it made her breath hitch. He glanced around. “We are close to the school which is empty right now.”  


Her earring beeped. “One minute. Hold on,” she said, stepped up and wrapped her arm around his waist. Her yo-yo pulled them both up as he wrapped his arms and legs around her. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her neck as she swung them both through the buildings until she spotted the school. She swung them to the roof and then used her yo-yo to lower them down into the open courtyard. As soon as she landed, she called out, “Spots off!”  


Tikki flew out of her earrings landing exhausted in her hands. “I’ve got cookies in my locker.” They rushed over to the second story and to the locker rooms. She opened it up and ripped open a bag of name-brand cookies and gave all four to Tikki. “Are you okay?” she asked her Kwami who sat in the open locker eating.  


Tikki smiled. “Yes. Thank you.”  


Marinette let go of a breath and then was pushed up against the locker making her gasp. She felt hands reach down, grab her thighs and she was picked up. Her hands reached out to support herself from the abrupt action. Her arms wrapped around Adrien’s shoulders and then her head slammed back against the lockers as he thrust into her drenched pussy.  


“Uhhaaaahhh!!” She cried out and choked as she tried not to be too loud.  


“Scream, My Lady. No one is here. Scream for me.” He told her and then drew his hips back and buckled back inside. She moaned and he did it again until he found a rhythm. It took a while to let go but soon her voice rang out with the sound of her hips being pounded against the steel lockers. Adrien grunted and panted as he held her up and drilled into her. She was so wet, he could feel her arousal drench his cock, his pubic hair, his sack, and even his thighs. Her inner thighs were completely wet as she waited for him and the defeat of the ill-timed akuma.  


Her fingers clenched his hair as she came. Her voice screamed out in ecstasy echoing into the locker room. Her climax was so overwhelming that he came shortly after she did. He leaned in and kissed her neck and shoulder as she panted in his arms. He let go of her legs and she shakily let them drop. He slipped out of her and he took off the condom he hastily put on. Marinette watched and saw that he didn’t even take off his jeans, just pushed them down far enough to make love to her. It didn’t take much for him to pull them back on.  


He walked over to the trash and threw away the rubber. Marinette followed and hugged him from behind. He smiled and twisted to look at her.  


“Want to defile the classroom?” she suggested and he blushed and then nodded. They laughed as they left the dark locker room to their normal classroom. The door was not locked since there was nothing there that needed to be secured.  


“Let’s do it on Chloe’s desk!” she ran over and dragged her fingers across it.  


Adrien flinched. “What, No.”  


Marinette pouted. “Why not?”  


“It’s too weird.” he said with a shake of his head. He walked over and pulled her into his arms away from Chloe’s desk.  


“Come on, it would be like doing it on Nathaniel’s desk.”  


“Nope,” Adrien shook his head. “I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of letting any of your naked body touch any of his stuff.”  


She hummed. “You are possessive. We still need to talk about your jealousy issues too.”  


“Not jealous. I’m letting them know you are mine.” He tilted his head to kiss her. “You are mine, right?”  


“Yes, I am,” she whispered and kissed him. She moaned as his tongue slipped between her lips. She leaned into him making him stumble back. They broke apart and laughed. Marinette looked behind him and then up at him.  


“What about on the teacher’s desk?” She suggested and started to push him towards it. “That way every day we are in class, trying to listen to the lecture, we will have this,” she pinned him to the edge of the desk. She reached up and lightly bit his chin, her fingers slipping under his shirt and up his stomach. He lifted his arms so that she could push his shirt off overhead. He dropped his hands to hold the edge of the desk. Marinette sighed taking in his muscular torso, her fingers curving down his pecs and the ripple of his abs until they reached the fly of his jeans. She unbuttoned and slowly pulled down the zipper. She could see the bulge of his arousal already stressing the fabric of his pants, eager to come out and be with her. She slid her fingers to the side and slipped both her hands into his front pockets. She found the condoms and set them on the desk. Then she proceeded to push his jeans and briefs off his hips to his thighs. She squatted down tugging the rough denim down his legs. He watched her strip him with his erection jutting out in front of her face asking to be touched, kissed, anything.  


And she more than anything wanted to do just that. Instead, she blew her warm breath across the sensitive flesh as his jeans gathered around his ankles. Marinette ran her hands up his legs until she hit his thighs and then with her more than average strength lifted him up to sit on the desk.  


“Whoa!”  


She laughed at the shock on his face as he had to catch himself. Thankfully the desk was nearly empty. Since the teachers rotate between periods, nothing much was kept on it. Marinette stepped between his feet to remove the remaining bit of his clothes and then grabbed his knees and pushed them up and wide. She watched his face burn a bright crimson as she exposed him as he never had been before. The action forced him to lean back with his elbows holding him up.  


“It’s intimidating, isn’t it?” she said as she stepped up between his knees. “Having someone stand over you with all of your secrets revealed to them.”  


“That was never my intention,” he whispered bashfully.  


She kissed the side of his knee and smiled. “But it’s fun too,” she amended and started to kiss down his inner thigh. Her hands lightly stroked his thighs and up to his hip to the top of his abdomen where she could reach. His breathing was coming in short and fast as she neared his groin and the muscle in his legs shook from nerves, or was that anticipation…. The fact that the head of his cock was already leaking pre-cum made him realize how much he was enjoying this.  


Her hands joined her face at the apex of his legs and he crunched up to watch her. Those dark blue eyes sparkled with nefarious intent and it made his heart jump up to his throat. With her palms flat on his inner thighs she ducked down and licked up his undercarriage lifting his sack and letting them drop with a flick of her tongue. Adrien’s whole body jerked at the sudden action, his thighs wanted to close, his head dropped back and his arms dropped his shoulders to the desk. His head fell beyond the edge of the desk and Marinette noticed.  


“Spin around,” she told him and he struggled to understand her. Lifting his head, he saw her moving to his left and he shifted his body so that he was laying down the length of the desk instead of the width. His head was spinning as Marinette’s hands returned to his thighs. His cock jumped eagerly and then he gasped as she pulled him back to the edge where she stood. Her hands once again caressed down his thighs pushing them apart and then lightly caressed his butt cheeks near his anus, teasing as if her mind was trying to decide if she was going to take it that little bit further. Instead, she let a finger tease the sensitive flesh until she reached his sack. Her hand gently cupped his balls and lightly massaged making him groan.  


“Do you want me to stop?”  


“No,” he breathed as his body tensed as she lightly squeezed him.  


“Does this hurt?” She held the tension there and he shook his head. She pulled down slightly and played with him. The grip she had on him made his toes curl.  


“But it feels good too?”  


“Yessss,” he hissed. He wasn’t watching her, but felt her hair tickle his inner thigh as she leaned down towards his crotch. Her hand let go of his sack and slid over the length of his erection. He groaned as she took his left testicle into her mouth with her hand lightly stroking his shaft. Her tongue licked and circled around him and then she did the same to the other. He groaned and panted as she licked him. He almost came as her tongue dipping down and licking up his perineum over his sack and then up the underbelly of his shaft. He lifted his head up to see her take him into her mouth as she crawled up onto the desk with him. Her hands pushed his thighs down as she teased his head with her tongue. As soon as he was lying flat on the desk, she let him go with a little lick and then moved to straddle his hips.  


Marinette leaned over and grabbed a condom. Taking the wrapper between her lips, she tore it open and pulled it out. Taking a hold of him, she carefully put it on him. The feeling of her fingers sliding down the little rubber made her inexperience feel good.  


“Good?” She asked and he glanced down and nodded. She smiled and the sight of him disappeared behind her dress. She still held him in her hand but the flowy fabric covered the rest of her actions. He felt her rub the tip of him between her folds and then she groaned loudly as she impaled herself with his hardness.  


She rocked her body above his with her lips parted and her eyes fixed with his. She whimpered as she slowly moved above him, her body opening up to his intrusion.  


“You can let go, remember? We are alone,” he reminded her and she nodded. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips forward roughly making herself moan loudly. She pushed herself back, her hands going behind her to hold herself at his thighs. He watched her body rock above him, feeling her body squeeze and suck him in and even fully clothed she was a heavenly sight. Still, he wanted it off. He curled up and licked her upper chest where her dress revealed the slight curve of her breasts. She gasped and her body trembled at the change. His fingers pulled at the strings that held the dress up and he kissed his way down to her breasts as they were revealed. He shoved the dress to fall loosely at her waist as his hands and mouth savored the voluptuous firm peaks.  


Her arms came around to wrap around his head as she ground against him. He lifted up his face and they kissed. Their tongues slid against each other’s tasting and teasing, making both of their temperatures rise. He slipped his hands under her dress, caressing her thighs until he held her hips. His arms gripped her hips and started to rock her against him instead of simply grinding. The moment she rocked forward, he jerked her hips harder against him. She cried out, her face lifted to the sky and she moaned as he did it again. Her fingers tightly fisting his blonde hair as he moved her. He could feel her body take over, driving him against that sweet spot she loved so much and he moved back onto the desk to watch her. Her hands slipped from his head to his chest. She leaned over him, her breast dangling above him as she rocked her hips faster and harder. The sweetest most erotic sounds spilling from her lips with abandon.  


“You are so sexy,” he said and she blinked her eyes to look down at him. She flushed and leaned over to drop her forehead on his chest. She started to thrust her hips back and forth against him in short jerky movements and it made the desk drag slightly beneath them. Marinette stilled slightly embarrassed that she made the desk move, and Adrien quickly jerked her hips forward.  


“Don’t stop,” he commanded and she let out a breath and started to move again. Lifting herself up, she found her rhythm again but the next time she moved the desk, she did not stop. Adrien pressed his lips together to stop himself from coming before her and moved his hand from her hip to slip between her legs and fondle her clit. Marinette’s back arched and she leaned back giving him room to touch her. A few moments later, she jerked forward and cried out in release. Adrien sat up and wrapped his arm around her waist as she twitched. He managed to flip her onto the desk without either of them falling off and started to thrust back into her. Her eyes rolled back and her voice mewled at every thrust up. Her hands held his biceps weakly, spasming every so often. Her sweat slick body sliding against his as he moved frantically within her until he groaned and held her tightly against him, spilling himself within her.  


Spent, he twisted so that he was on his back on the desk and Marinette was slightly above him. He reached down to take off the used rubber, tied it and dropped it on the desk and then laid breathlessly for a moment with his lover. Marinette snuggled against him with a smile on her lips hearing his heart race. She ran her hand down the side of his body and sighed. Lifting her head, she started to kiss his chest and licked the little hard tip of his nipple.  


Adrien laughed. “And I thought the guy was supposed to be the relentless one.” Marinette pouted, twisted around and slipped off the desk.  


“Well if that’s how you feel,” she scoffed and started to get dressed to go.  


He jumped off and grabbed her from behind. “That was not a complaint.” He nuzzled her neck and kissed her softly.  


She huffed, “Could have fooled me.” She pushed his arms up as she ducked down. “I guess the magic is starting to subside with it being the last night and all.” She tied up the dress on her shoulder and started to move to the door.  


He grabbed her hand and whined, “Marinette.” He pulled her arm and she willingly walked back to him. His fingers took a hold of her chin and lifted her face up. He pouted playfully at her and then leaned in and pecked her lips. He pulled back to look at her with big pleading eyes before kissing her again, his lips lingering a little longer. When he peered at her again, she was cutely pouting with her lips puckered for another kiss. He grinned and kissed her again. Their lips parted and their passion grew between them. Marinette withdrew a little breathless.  


“Do you want to make it up to me?” she asked in a cute little voice.  


He smiled. “Anything,” he replied earnestly.  


She pressed her lips together and flushed as her eyes flickered to her desk. “Do you remember what you wanted to do when you cut your thumb?”  


Adrien’s lips stretched wide. “Yeah.”  


She shuffled her feet nervously and squeezed his fingers. “You fulfill that fantasy and I’ll do something for you at your desk,” she promised. She extended her index finger to lightly scratch his chest with her fingernail.  


He lifted her hand up to his lips and softly kissed her. “As My Lady wishes,” he whispered. He held her hand and escorted her to her desk. She turned around to sit but he quickly took a hold of her waist and pulled her against his still naked body. He cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her. She obliged her hand gliding over his chest and over his shoulders. She felt him slide down and moved down along with him. He went to his knees before her as she sat down. He pulled away to nibble down her jaw towards her neck. Marinette sighed as his hands stroked down her back. She moaned softly as his mouth latched on to her pulse and sucked at her neck. Her hands clawed at his shoulder and her bare leg slid up along the side of his body. She hooked her leg up at his waist and pulled him closer to him.  


“Eyes up front, Dupain-Chang,” he commanded and sat back, so he could force her legs under her desk.  


“But…”  


“Shhh…” he hushed as his hand slipped over her knee. “No talking in class.”  


She snorted as he ducked underneath the table. Marinette shifted in her seat as she felt him maneuver his large body under the table. She leaned back to look down but he pinched her, making her yelp at the quick, but sharp pain.  


“Fine, fine,” she sighed and placed her arms on her desk. She squirmed in her seat and couldn’t stop smiling because she could feel him there and she _knew_ exactly what he was going to do, yet she was still nervous and jittery about it. She gasped when he kissed the top of her left foot, and then laughed at herself. Heat rushed to her face as he ran his hand up her right calf while his lips kissed up her left shin. Her feet shuffled back and forth along with her hips in her seat.  


Her knees were clenched together with her butt was as far back in the bench as possible. So, when his hands reached her knees, he was forced over to the top of her thighs. He shifted closer to her, pressing his chest against her knees as his hands glided up the outside of her thighs to caress her hips. She flushed and lifted her left knee to caress him eager for him to touch her. He moved his right hand down her leg and hooked his fingers under her left knee. It didn’t take much to encourage her to lift her knee at his insistence. His fingers glided over the curve of her calf and prompted her to slide up across his torso and hook over his ribs. His mouth turned to her exposed inner thigh and his head hit the bottom of the desk.  


“Oh, are you okay?” she asked and leaned back to look. He nipped at her thigh and she jumped. “Okay!” she sat up straight. “Forgive me for being concerned for your well-being,” she grumbled and then gasped as he licked the spot that he nipped. She closed her eyes as he kissed and licked down her inner thigh. He slipped his arm under her left leg and slid down to wrap it around her hips. Instead of his head diving deeper, he slowly pulled her closer to the edge of the seat. Soon her ribs hit the edge of the desk and she had to lean back. This time he didn’t argue with her. She looked down and saw her dress was hiding his head from view. All she should feel was his breath heating up her core and his hands lightly caressing the top of her butt.  


The first touch of his lips against her mound made her jump and his arms tightened around her. Her left knee was now pushed up against the bottom of the desk. He nuzzled her curls with his nose and she quivered in her seat. She pushed her right leg out and Adrien moved his arm to hook underneath it. He suddenly jerked her hips forward and his face buried deeper into her cunt. She moaned out as his tongue licked up her folds in a broad stroke. He lifted her thighs up so that her core was angled up towards his face. His tongue continued to lap his tongue over and over her labia and clit. She whimpered softly as she couldn’t spread her legs wider for him underneath that desk. His wide long strokes slowly built her up rather than the quick focus at her clit. He slipped his tongue between her lips and thrust inside of her.  


Marinette moaned and thrust her hips against his face. He held her tightly in her seat. She reached down pulled the dress away from her view of him. His gold hair filled her vision but nothing else. His head moved gently between her legs and all she felt was his tongue licking and kissing her soft and slow. He was not in any hurry and every time she felt like she was getting used to it, he changed his technique and made her moan or her hips jerk against him. Her butt was at the edge of her seat with her hands buried into his hair as he ate her out. The buildup was so slow that the final release felt like warm water washing over her from her hips up over her body to her head. She tightened her fingers in his hair as he tongued her clit. Her body rolled and her voice let out a low long groan as she jerked at each little lick.  


She felt her body go slack as he kissed her thigh down to her knee. Her legs slipped off from his arms and he pulled himself from under her desk.  


“I think that was by far my favorite lesson.” She laughed and then her voice choked in her throat as he stood up revealing himself hard as a rock. She licked her lips and looked up at him. “What do you want to do?”  


“Stand up,” he ordered and she did as instructed. He didn’t move back thus allowing her to lean into his tall frame. He slipped his arm around her waist and smiled sinfully down at her. She twisted her head to the side to kiss him. She could smell herself on him and it excited her.  


“Get my phone,” he told her and sat down at his desk. She flushed and walked down to his discarded jeans. She knew where it was because she searched his pockets for the condoms earlier. She lifted them up and grabbed his phone then returned to his side and held it out for him. He reached out for her hand. His long fingers wrapped around her hand and slowly slipped down to eventually grab his phone and pulled it from her hand. She let her hand drop to his desk so that she could go to him but he picked it up and kissed it softly.  


“Stand up front for me,” he said and pulled her hand over to the front of his desk, dragging her along with his request. She stepped up in front of his desk and he let go of her hand. Then he proceeded to look down at his phone.  


“Are you going to record us again?”  


He looked up at her and lifted an eyebrow. “Does that bother you?”  


She flushed and looked down. The idea of it should have bothered her. The thought of there been a sex video of them together should make her outraged and humiliated. Yet her voice did not come up to say no, and her body clenched and hummed eagerly as Adrien twisted around and set his phone on her desk over his left shoulder angled at her. She glanced at the phone and saw herself standing there with his shoulder at the corner.  


“Take off the dress,” he stated and she looked up at the camera.  


The blood rushed to her face asked, “You want me to do a striptease?”  


“No, I want you to seduce me,” he said casually. “The number of times you’ve walked in wearing these skimpy little clothes all I could think about was you stopping at my desk, leaning over giving me a view of your gorgeous breasts and kissing me.”  


Marinette flushed now confirming that Nino was right about him always looking down her blouses. She was so mesmerized by him that she never noticed his eyes sneaking peeks down her shirts. She fisted the fabric of her dress in her fist and clenched her thighs together. Letting go of her breath, she looked up and locked onto his eyes. She unclenched her hands and ran her hands up from her sides, forcing the cloth to tightly wrap around her figure as she pulled her arms across her to hug her waist and then back as she crossed over to the sides of her ribs. She looked at him like he was her everything, all of her dreams and love and lust that she had for him these last few years, and let her hands slide up and mold to her breasts. He shifted in his seat as he watched her lift her breasts and squeeze them slightly for him. She slowly let them go, letting her hands slid up to the strings that held the dress up and wrapped them both around her index fingers. She pulled until the tie jerked undone and pulled the string forward, slowly pulling it down revealing her full, rounded chest for his hungry eyes.  


She didn’t stop, gently pulling down the string and wrapping it around all of her fingers to force the elastic band that clenched around her ribs down to her waist. Adrien licked his lips as he watched her hook her thumbs in the band to push the dress past her wide hips. And then his goddess was naked before him. She never broke contact with his green eyes as she placed the fingertips of her right hand on his desk. He swallowed as she took a tiny step forward and started to lean down. His eyes were drawn to the heavy sway of her breasts leaning towards him. The dark tips of her nipples hard and puckered from arousal. She slid her hand forward towards him and soon the left joined in as well. She leaned down and the soft flesh of her bare chest pressed on the hardwood of his desk. He was instantly envious of it. But her beautiful face came into view, heavy-lidded eyes half hiding the drowning blue depths of the sea within her. Her red full lips puckered and wet for him to bite and lick. She tilted her head to the side and the warm breath brushed across his lips. Her lips pressed firmly against his and he exhaled all of his pent-up energy across her cheek. He groaned and lifted his hands to frame her face as he impatiently deepened the kiss. His teeth nipped at her lower lip forcing it open, his tongue plunging inside of her mouth the way he wanted to dive into her body. She moaned from his aggressiveness and willingly opened herself to him.  


Lost in the heat of her, he pulled away and growled, “Don’t move.”  


He slipped out of his seat and walked around her to the teacher’s desk. She watched him move over her shoulder and then turned back forward when he turned to face her. Marinette bit her lip waiting in nervous anticipation and then finally she felt the heat from his body come up behind her. His hands reached up to her shoulders and stroked down her back. A shiver ran through her as they smoothed down to the side of her body and then to her hips. He lightly held her hips and pulled her up to lift her butt, forcing her on the tip of her toes. He ran his hand over the curve of her butt and she shook as his fingers spread her cheeks wide to reveal the slick wetness he caused.  


“My Marinette,” he whispered, and then she screamed out as he plunged his desire into her. Her whole body tingled and felt weak from the initial penetration. He groaned as he grinded himself into her and then stroked her back again. “My Ladybug,” he purred.  


He moved back and slid into her again. Her thighs hit the desk and she moaned as he started to heave against her. His hips pulling out almost to the head before pounding into her hard and deep.  


“Oh, God,” she groaned. Her feet spread wider and raised her hips higher for him. Her arms pushed back from their grip to shove her needy hungry cunt over his rock-hard shaft. She shut her eyes as they found a rhythm together. Her body was bouncing back and forth over his desk as she pushed back and he pushed her forward with every little thrust.  


“Adrien,” she panted, her hands clawing at the desk edge, her legs shaking from the effort and the burning building within her. “Faster. Harder.” She cried out and he obliged. She stopped moving as his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her up. Her knee could reach the top of his desk and she lifted it up giving him the ability to increase his tempo and deepen his reach within her.  


“Ah, ha, ha, ha, aaaahhh,” she panted over and over again until intolerable pleasure slammed into her. The wave of ecstasy rushed over her as he continued to thrust inside of her. She dropped her head over the desk and mewled at the feeling of him riding her climax. His hips became frantic for a moment and then he stilled deep inside of her. Her body holding all around him, causing him to gasp and thrust as she milked him.  


She looked up and saw that the phone was still up, still recording them and she flushed but didn’t have it in her to hide. Adrien used the arm wrapped around her waist to lift her up and she stood. His hand slid up the hard slab of her stomach, over her ribs and cupped her breast as she leaned back into him. He raised his right hand up to take her chin and force her face to the side and up so that he could kiss her. She was putty in his hands and softly moaned at the taste of his lips and the touch of his hand.  


When he pulled back to look at her, she softly sighed, “I love you.”  


His right hand caressed her cheek and he replied in earnest sincerity, “I love you.”


	24. Third Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is torn on what to do as the heat turns into a simmer. Adrien comes to solve the problem.

It was after six in the evening and both had to return home before raising suspicion. They transformed to get out of the school and found a secluded spot for Marinette to drop the transformation. Chat also remembered to give Kaalki back to her.  


“Oh my God, thank you so much for remembering her,” Marinette said relieved and hugged the glasses.  


“I’ve got your back, My Lady,” he grinned. “In every way imaginable.”  


Marinette flushed and lightly hit his shoulder. “You’re terrible.”  


His clawed hands quickly caught her hips and he purred, “I thought I was doing pretty good back there.” His knees dipped slightly so that his claws could reach below the hem of the dress and drag up the back of her thighs. “Do you need another reminder?”  


“Chat, be nice,” she scolded. He grinned and instead moved his hands behind her back and held her lightly.  


“I’ll see you tonight,” he whispered. He would need to sneak back into his home so he stayed suited up. They said goodbye with a not so sweet kiss and he left, while Marinette walked home feeling a tad bit warm.  


“Marinette, I’m glad you are home,” Sabine said as she came in. “Were you anywhere near the akuma?”  


“No, I was far away from the affected area. That’s why it took me a bit to get home. Sorry.”  


“I’m just glad you are safe,” Sabine said relieved. “Dinner will be ready in a few.”  


Surprisingly enough Marinette felt her mouth water at the thought of food. “It smells great, mama. I’m going to clean up and be right back.” She stormed up to her bedroom to once again grab another pair of underwear and another outfit, something comfortable to end the day with. After a quick shower, she came out for dinner in a Chat Noir shirt and a pair of white cloth short shorts.  


The spicy smell of the red braised pork belly hit her nose and she quickly sat down to dig in with her family.  


“You were gone all day, what did you do?” Tom asked once they started to eat.  


A delicate blush colored her face and she mumbled, “I just hung out with A…a friend.”  


The two parents smiled knowingly at each other. “Like a _boy_ friend?”  


“Maybe,” her face burned. “Is that okay?”  


Tom bellowed out a laugh while Sabine chuckled softly before saying, “Of course, it’s okay. Otherwise, we would have said something a long time ago. Did you have a nice time?”  


Marinette quickly nodded. “I’ve never been able to spend that much time with him alone. It was really nice,” she said with a big goofy in love smile.  


“Alone?”  


Marinette flushed and her heart raced. She started to ramble with big bright wide eyes, “Yeah, well you know out alone with him instead of out in a group with Alya and Nino. That sort of thing. Not like we were alone, alone.” She started to laugh nervously and quickly stuffed food into her mouth.  


Sabine raised an eyebrow at her daughter. “Right,” she said skeptically. She looked up at her husband and he shook his head. He didn’t think anything of her nervousness. Sabine casually lifted up her next bite of food. “So long as you are safe, I’m sure everything will be fine.” She popped it into her mouth and chewed.  


Marinette let out a nervous breath in relief. “Of course we are safe. The first sign of an Akuma, Adrien and I look for the safest place possible! No way do we want to get anywhere near one of Hawkmoth’s victims.”  


Sabine smiled. “That is good, Marinette, but that was not what I was talking about. If you need birth control or condoms or something…”  


Tom coughed and he turned pale as he softly spoke, “Sabine, I really don’t think….” At the same time Marinette shouted, “MOM!”  


She coughed to get their attention. “I’m just saying. You’ve been in love with this boy for a long time and now you are spending time alone together. I’m not saying I’m okay with the idea of you having sex.”  


“Moooommm,” she whined.  


“However, I’d rather you come to me for protection than come home pregnant.”  


“I’m not, we are…” Marinette started to stammer her thoughts with her face burning bright hot.  


“No, she is right,” Tom interrupted. “When I met your mother, there wasn’t a day that…”  


“DAD, NO!” She covered her ears.  


“BUT,” he said in a louder voice. “We waited until we were absolutely sure we were meant for each other. When I knew that there wasn’t another woman in the world that I could ever be with,” he reached out for Sabine’s hand. “We really didn’t wait much longer, did we?” He grinned at her and Marinette groaned as she saw her mother blush.  


Her head hit the table with a thump. “May I eat in my room, please?”  


“Fine, but you will do the dishes tonight,” Sabine stated and Marinette didn’t argue. She took her meal upstairs and ran away from the flirty affectionate show her parents were portraying. Not to say that she didn’t appreciate that her parents were still in love with each other, but knowing it and seeing it were two different things.  


She sat at her computer with a sigh and Tikki flew around and sat down next to her. “Your parents are so sweet.”  


Marinette snorted. “They are embarrassing.” She covered her face and groaned, “And I was stupid enough to confess that I was alone with Adrien today. God, Mom picked up on that right away. It even prompted a sex talk. How mortifying.”  


Tikki giggled. “They are only trying to protect you.”  


She rubbed her face. “Protect me from the one thing I’ve been forcing Adrien to do these last few days. Maybe Adrien’s father should be warning him about me.”  


“I’m not sure forcing is an accurate term, Marinette,” Tikki countered. “Adrien loves you and I believe he enjoys being with you.”  


Marinette blushed. “Right, well, we’ll see how things go after tonight,” she mumbled and started picking at her food. “Tonight is the last night, right? Tomorrow morning, everything should go back to normal?”  


As expected, Tikki did not confirm or deny it. “This is your first mated heat, Marinette. It is unpredictable.”  


She pressed her lips together. “But it should be going down now, right? I mean I was with Adrien all day today.”  


“You tell me,” Tikki said looking at her. “How are you feeling?”  


Marinette had to think about it. She felt… fine. Nothing was throbbing and her heartbeat was normal and she wasn’t feeling flushed. She smiled at the sense of relief. “I’m feeling normal.”  


Tikki smiled. “Like everything else, you handled this situation masterfully. You are a wonderful Ladybug in every way.”  


“Thanks, Tikki,” she said with a smile. Marinette ate her dinner watching stupid videos online. Once done, she did the dishes downstairs, got a few treats for Tikki and one for herself while she did her homework due tomorrow. It was around 9:30 when she heard scratching at her window. She peered up from her work to her bed. She bit her lip and looked at her phone to see if she had missed a text or call but there was nothing.  


_He just came over. I guess we did make plans to do so, but if I’m not feeling the heat anymore, do I send him away? What would that say?_ She put her pencil down and stood up looking up at her bed. _I do want to see him, but would he want to stay if it’s not for sex?_ She sidestepped towards the ladder that went to her bed and then gasped as Chat’s greens eyes looked at her through the window beside her ladder.  


It was already dark outside, so the small amount of light from her room made his green cat eyes glow bright while hiding the rest of him in the shadows. As if in a trance, she padded over to the window and unlocked it. He leaned back allowing her to push the window out. As soon as there was enough room, he chucked a bag through and then his lithe body effortlessly moved through the window and soundlessly landed before her. She was having trouble breathing, with her left hand clenched in a tight fist at her chest. Her eyes looked up at him as if realizing how very tall he was.  


“My Lady,” he whispered huskily before bending down, taking her right hand and kissing her knuckles softly. He glanced up at her with a smile as her breath hitched at his touch. He smirked at her as he straightened up. She watched him lean over, close and lock her window again. When he returned, she hadn’t moved, hadn’t said a word, merely focused on breathing. He took a step towards her, causing her to back up against the rungs of the ladder. His hands came up to cage her within his arms, grabbing the ladder behind her but not yet touching her.  


“Is something wrong, My Lady? Cat got your tongue?” He whispered in a deep rich throaty voice. He tilted his head to the side slightly and licked his lips. “Would you like him to?”  


Marinette’s body flushed as a wave of heat rushed through her; however, she was focused on her first thought. That it was over and he didn’t need to be there. She climbed up the first step of her ladder. “I-I-I think it’s over n-now,” she stammered with an unsure voice. She took another step up but wasn’t 100% sure if it was to get away or to lead him to the bed.  


He blinked as his brain registered what she said and then he smiled and let his eyes drift down her body. “Is it?”  


She nodded and was amazed that she was able to do that much with him looking at her like that. Her legs were shaking and her heart was humming within her chest. The room felt so hot and suffocating. _Was it like this before?_  


He suddenly leaned in making her gasp and turn her head away. His face went to her neck and he inhaled deeply. There was the faintest of touches on her skin and it sent a shot of need straight into her groin. He pulled back slightly. “You are still smelling so very sweet.” He leaned back and saw that her eyes were closed and her breath labored. He smiled and went to his knees. His nails raked down the sides of the ladder loudly. Marinette felt herself try to shrink while standing on the rung wishing her body would calm down again. When the noise stopped, but she didn’t feel or hear him do anything, she risked a glance down at him.  


Chat Noir looking like a walking wet dream in black leather and smoldering green eyes looking up at her with a nefarious little smirk. “It doesn’t smell like you are done down here either,” he whispered making her face burn.  


She took a breath to curse at him for saying something so filthy but it came out as a gasp as he leaned in and licked her thigh. Her hands grabbed the sides of the ladder trying to keep herself from falling. She swallowed trying to get rid of the lump of lust in her throat. She was trembling softly as his tongue licked her again in the same area on her other thigh. Her shorts provided so little cover yet right now they felt so uncomfortable and hot. Without any prompting, she felt his clawed hands grab her shorts. The claw sunk through the fabric without effort pricking her skin slightly, but it didn’t hurt. It just made her notice it and how they raked down her thigh as he pulled both her shorts and panties down her legs.  


_Stop him. Tell him that we don’t need to do this anymore. That the spell is broken and… and… Oh God…_ “Ahh,” she cried out as his tongue licked between her folds. She looked down and had no idea how he got her in this position. Her left thigh was hooked over his shoulder and his face was buried between her legs. His tongue lapped at her and her body responded instantly. Her little clit perked up eager for his attention, her pussy throbbed and clenched and thirsted for him.  


Her hand shot out and grabbed a handful of his blonde hair between those two black kitty ears. Chat’s talented tongue licked at the cream within her, making her wish that he would put something inside of her – his fingers, his cock, anything. Her hips thrust against his face as he teased her and he lifted her other leg up forcing her to lose leverage and rely solely on him. But with both legs over his shoulders, her butt partially on the ladder rung, and the rest in his hands, he was able to sink his tongue deep within her and she came. Her head thrashed back hitting it on the ladder but it did little to stop the explosion within. She didn’t care that he had to hold her, her body spasmed against him, forcing him back at the strength of her legs and hips rode his face. He pressed her back on the ladder and started to move up from between her legs, though he did his best to keep her legs around him.  


“Plagg, Claws in,” he called out and green light flashed while he pressed her against the ladder again. While the light blinded her, he leaned in and kissed her. Her mouth devoured his, not caring about the taste of her desire on his lips. She moaned as leather gave way to the soft cloth of his shirt, his claws disappeared and only his large warm hands held her thighs. He pressed his body against hers and she could tell how much he needed her. Even still clothed, the hard length of him pressed against hers begging to touch her, eager to side into her and fill her again… _and again and again…._  


“Adrien, I need you, please,” she whimpered and he kissed her again. She felt his hand leave her and she doubled her efforts to hold him. She felt him move, his hand doing something but her head was too focused on kissing and holding him. It was her legs that felt the soft skin when he dropped his shorts. A shudder ran through her when he began to nuzzle her entrance with the rubbered tip of his cock. She pulled away and knocked her head back in anticipation.  


“Yes. Yes. Hard, fast, now!” She exclaimed and he filled her in one hard thrust at the same time he slammed his hand over her mouth. She screamed into his hand and he did not stop to let her catch her breath. His hips pulled back and pushed back up into her making her eyes roll back and her voice grunt into his hand. Even with her mouth open huffing out hot breath between his fingers, she breathed harshly through her nose as his body moved relentlessly into her. He kept one hand at her thigh to hold her up, even though the ladder was pressing harshly against her back as well. It was hard enough to possibly bruise her but she didn’t notice or care. All she could think of, feel was what he was doing to her. The waves of pleasure rushed through her at every thrust. And while she couldn’t speak, her voice sang out in her head. _More. More. Harder. More. Don’t stop. Adrien. Adrien._  


Her body buckled when the orgasm hit. Her back arched up against him and her fingers clawed across his back as the euphoric release. He hissed and then groaned as he bounced her over his length. She could feel him pulse inside of her, and she squeezed him from within as he came. Panting, she leaned her head against his and he tilted his face to kiss her. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders as she passionately kissed him.  


He pulled her against him tightly as they kissed and it wasn’t until he started to climb up the ladder with her hanging off him that she understood why. With complete trust and faith in her partner, he ascended the ladder and set her bottom on the soft sheets of her bed. Once seated, he pulled back a little breathless.  


“I’ll be right back,” he told her and pulled away. She was reluctant to let go but forced herself to do so as he climbed back down. She watched him swiftly grab his bag open it up and pull out two circles of cheese.  


“Plagg,” he called out and the little kwami flew down.  


“It’s about time,” the Kwami sneered and took his two cheese wheels from Adrien’s hand. Marinette giggled while Adrien rolled his eyes. He looked up at Marinette sitting there looking beautiful at the top of her ladder. Her face pink, dark blue eyes sparkling with laughter with her beautiful smile lighting up like the brightest of stars. He slung his bag over his shoulder and started to climb up, eager to be with her again. As soon as her toes came to view, he leaned in and kissed the top of her feet. She laughed and pulled her feet back. That didn’t dissuade him. His lips moving up her shin, pressing little kisses up her tibia as he slowly moved up. Marinette started to shift back as he reached her knees. He was hoping she would spread her legs, but instead, she simply moved back. The back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress and he had to crawl up and over her to continue his kisses. Adrien was on his hands and knees when he reached her hip and the edge of her shirt stopped him. He looked down at her choice of nighttime wear and smiled.  


“I approve,” he jested and she looked at the shirt.  
She grinned. “I’m feeling rather fangirlish towards him recently. Just this last week, he has been _performing_ so well with his partner. I had to show my support.”  


He gave her a wolfish grin. “I do hear that he has been meeting all of Ladybug’s requests _pound for pound.”_  


“Not just meeting, but exceeding. He really is the perfect partner for her,” she cooed making Adrien actually blush.  


“Really?” He asked and the tone in his voice had some doubt as well as astonishment. The teasing was gone and it made her blink.  


“Yes, really,” she said firmly and rose up on her elbows. He leaned back on his haunches thinking she wanted up, so she followed him back. “Adrien, you have been the perfect partner for me in every way, as Ladybug and,” she was the one to blush now and looked down bashfully, “and for me. At least I think so. I don’t know what I would have done without you and I’m not talking just about the heat. I hope even after all of this is done; we can still be together.”  


He lifted his hand up and cupped her cheek, bringing her face up to meet his gaze. “I want that more than anything,” he whispered, leaned in and kissed her softly. Their kiss grew deeper and more intense and Adrien was slowly pushing her back down on the bed. Marinette happily settled in beneath him, lazily, mindlessly kissing each other. He leaned back on his knees and moved to take off his shirt. Eagerly, she did the same, squirming out of her shirt at the same time. Once both their eyes landed on each other, they were both naked and Adrien’s green eyes landed on her chest hungrily.  


He wasted no time, dropping down and touching her. She moaned as his mouth opened wide to take her left breast into his mouth. Her fingers sunk into his thick blonde hair and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her feet dragged up and down his thighs and over the curve of his butt. He felt so good in her arms, all lean, hard muscle under soft smooth skin. She wanted to rub her body against his, to make her skin smell and taste like his. She wanted to feel him even when he wasn’t here. He sucked on her flesh and she could feel his teeth press into her flesh.  


“Bite me,” she told him and he pulled up to look up at her. The look of confusion and worry was plain on his face.  


“You can’t mark me by normal means. Bite me. Like you did on my neck. Right here,” she caressed the top of her breast and he looked at her fingers touching the sensitive flesh softly.  


“Marinette,” he hesitated.  


“Don’t make me beg, Adrien,” she said gently. He licked his lips hesitantly. Instead of leaning over her to get started, he leaned over and grabbed his bag. He pulled out a condom and then shifted down.  


“Adrien,” she called out to him again wondering what he was doing, but he sat down between her knees and softly touched her with his fingers. She bit her lip as he delicately touched her wet folds. She took a breath to speak but closed her eyes as he circled around her clit. Her knees shifted up, gliding up his arm that was touching her while the other spread out on the bed. He shifted on the bed sinking down between her thighs. She watched him through slitted eyes and then cried out soundlessly as he simultaneously sunk two fingers inside of her and bit down on the inner thigh. She thrashed on the bed and Adrien held her against his mouth. The muscle tensed beneath his lips and he thrust his fingers into her. She mewled and then groaned as he bit down harder. He sucked and bit at her flesh as her hips jerked against his hand. He bit down so hard he wondered if he would taste blood but as he let go, a perfect imprint of his teeth was left behind but it was not enough to break the skin and he wondered if it was enough.  


He moved up to her stomach. His fingers still pumping into her distracting her from the next bite. His mouth latched on to the side of her stomach. He bit down as her body writhed beneath him. Her breath was tinted with soft sounds of her voice as the wet desire of her body coated his hand. The flesh here was softer and easier to imprint, and he held on until she came. He let her go with a lick as the soft walls of her sex pulsed around his fingers. She was panting on the bed and he took a moment to put a condom on.  


Marinette reached out for him as he finished rolling on the rubber. He smiled and sunk down into her arms. Their lips meshed together as his hands dragged down her body. He shifted his knees down under her legs angling her hips higher towards him. She groaned into his mouth as he squeezed her breast tightly. His lips trailed along her jaw and then down her neck. His fingers molded against the flesh of her mound. The hard, little tip of her nipple tickled his palm. He licked and nibbled down her chest and replaced his hand with his mouth. Her fingers combed back his hair as he circled the dark areola with the tip of his tongue. He ran his hands down the side of her body as his lips wrapped around the tip and suckled softly.  


“Adrien,” she softly called out his name making his heart race. Fingers wrapped around her hips and he dragged his length along her labia. Marinette lifted her own hips as he nuzzled his head against her opening. He flicked the tip of his tongue across her nipple and up the curve of her breast. She moaned out his name once more.  


He bit down on her skin as he embedded himself deep within her. Marinette cried out and quickly pressed her fist against her own lips to muffle the sound. His arms snuck behind her, wrapping around her back to keep her closer as he bit down on her breast as she wanted. He lifted her up and Marinette rose to her knees. Her arms hugged his head as his mouth sucked steadily. The weight of her body made him sink deeper within her and she whimpered softly as he filled her. Her hips shifted over him and his arms tightened around her. He bit down harder and her body jerked against him. She wanted to move, but all she could do was grind her hips against him. His hands smoothed down to her hips and he yanked her against him.  


A burst of pleasure shot through her and she started to move without caring about what he was doing. She needed more than just the feeling of him filling her. She wanted that rush of his hard shaft hitting all the right spots repeatedly. Her body slid up against his and slammed back down onto him. His mouth fell loose with a wet pop and he lifted his hips to meet up with her motions. A short little cry spilled from her lips as he joined in. Her body rocked to meet with his with hungry urgency. Her fingers clawed into his hair and Adrien rose his chin up to offer his lips.  


Her breath rushed out of her lungs and across his lips. She groaned softly as she feathery kissed him. Her lips trembled against his as she focused on the motion of her hips. She opened her blue eyes and found that he was looking intensely at her. Those gorgeous green eyes pierced through her, swimming with want and need and love and awe. He was looking up at her like she was the sun and he was doing everything he could to hold her.  


“Marinette,” he whispered and squeezed her in warning. His brow furrowed as he concentrated on holding back. His hips stopped moving but hers did not. She held him, her hands cradling his face to keep him looking up at her. She leaned down and kissed him. His jaw fell open to let her in. The tip of her tongue pierced into his mouth, twisting, tasting, filling him as he filled her. His eyes tightly closed as he tried to keep up with her. The feeling of her all around him, inside of him, his heart swelled with love for her. She pulled back panting, the heat of her breath fogged his face and mingled with his own. Her lips were red, wet, and swollen. Sweat matted down strands of her hair around her beautiful face. He held her tighter against him and a soft groan escaped her throat.  


“Come for me, Adrien,” she whispered. “I want to see the look on your face as you come. The sound of your voice as you burst inside of him.” She rocked her hips and squeezed him as she moved. He moaned and his fingers dug into the flesh of her butt. She leaned down and kissed him. “Let go, kitty.”  


His hands dropped to her hips, and he pushed her back onto the bed. Her back fell on the sheets and his hips took over, driving into her fast and hard. She wanted to watch him, to drive him over the brink but her own desire overcame her in a blinding, pulsating rush. Her body rocked up against him and he pushed her back down as he exploded inside of her, letting out a long, low groan.  


She opened her eyes to look up at him. He was trying to catch his breath, face red and sweaty. His hair was slick back thanks to her leaving his gorgeous face free and clear for her to gaze at. She reached up and cupped his cheek. He blinked those bright green eyes down at her.  
“You are beautiful,” she whispered up at him causing him to flush.  


“That’s my line, My Lady,” he simpered.  


She smiled up at him. “Am I out flirting you, Kitty?”  


He smiled and laughed breathlessly. “It’s not fair to have a war of wits until the blood goes back to my brain.”  


“Are you telling me that the smartest guy in class can’t focus while buried deep inside of me?” She clenched the muscle around his half-hard shaft making him groan. “Does having Ladybug here naked beneath you make you a little distracted?” She shifted her hips up and he dropped his head. His own hips shifted against hers making her give a little moan.  


“Ah,” he sounded and she laughed softly. He took a breath and shook his head. “First off, I’m not the smartest guy in class. Max is.” She rolled her eyes. “Second, while what we are doing doesn’t require much higher brain functions, I can always find a way to compliment you, my radiant, gorgeous, sexy, brilliant…”  


“Ok,” Marinette said and pushed his shoulder.  


“…inventive, brave…”  


“Yes, yes, you can stop now,” she told him as she forced him to roll off of her.  


He smiled and went to his side and he continued, “courageous, funny, talented, p…”  


Marinette grabbed her pillow and whacked him across the face. She hit him a few more times making him laugh. He caught it and hugged the pillow to his chest with his bright sunny smile spread across his lips.  


“Did I win?” he asked and she sneered. She noticed something was still on him, reached over, and grabbed it. The condom stretched and snapped off him making him yelp in pain and cradled his package protectively.  


“Ladybug always wins,” she smirked and then grimaced at the used rubber.


	25. First day of Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette seeks out advice on the sudden turn of events.

They fell asleep talking. Snuggling underneath her bedsheets, he had his arms around her with her cuddled up against his side. Marinette was a mover when she slept and Adrien woke up several times in the night as she shifted or twisted around in her sleep. He really didn’t mind, as each time he adjusted to her current state she would hum in delight and snuggle up against him. Sleep kept pulling him back in until his alarm went off at 5:30.  


He didn’t wake up as quickly as he usually did, but he reached over and grabbed his phone as her arm reached out and grabbed hers. He watched her slap her hand over her phone screen trying to snooze the alarm in her sleep. He chuckled at her actions. She stopped as soon as he dismissed his alarm and her breathing settled back to the deep sleep she was in moments ago. Just seeing her there, warm and comfy and inviting, he desperately wanted to slip back in beside her and go back to sleep. He wasn’t sure if he could sleep for much longer, but he sure did want to try.  


“I’ve got to go, My Lady,” he whispered to her and she hummed. She was on her stomach now. The right side of her face was facing up. Her midnight blue hair was messy and strewn across her cheek, sticking to her lips. He pulled the strands back making her squirm and lick her lips. Those flush red lips now wet called out to him. _God, I want to kiss her._ He retracted his hand unwilling to wake her up. His eyes drifted down to her neck, her bare shoulder and back and the flawless skin that covered her. _I want to touch her._ The bed sheet had fallen down to her waist. All she had to do was turn and he would get to see her chest. Those perfect breasts that he held and licked and sucked…  


Adrien closed his eyes and pulled back. _Calm down Adrien. She’s asleep and you are not going to wake her up for your horny ass._  


Instead, he leaned over and kissed her shoulder. “I’ll see you in a few hours, My Love.”  


Again, she hummed and shifted in her sleep as he slipped out of bed. He got dressed and Plagg and Tikki came down. “Ready to go, Plagg?”  


“Ready as I’ll ever be,” the little cat kwami said with a yawn.  


Adrien looked over at Tikki. “Um, Tikki, could you lock the window behind me when I leave.”  


“Of course, Chat.”  


“And um, could you give this to Marinette?” Adrien took out a black velvet box from his bag. “I wanted to give it to her earlier but well….”  


“Don’t worry Chat. I’ll make sure she gets it.”  


He smiled relieved and reached up and rubbed her cheek. “Thanks, Tikki.” The red little kwami seemed to flush under the attention. She flew down to his hand and took the box. It was almost as big as she was, but she took it without issue. “Plagg, Claws out.”  


Marinette woke up after the fourth time her alarm went off. She groped for her phone to look at the time now that her consciousness was awake enough to think. It was 7:35am. Rolling over, she blinked and found herself rather naked. Her hands reached down and quickly covered herself with her sheets. It was then that she noticed that someone was missing. Her eyes darted around while laying down, seeing the sunlight fill her bed from the balcony door above. She took a breath and sat up slowly. Her body felt lethargic and worn out as if she was on her first day of her monthly cycle except without the cramps. Hugging the blanket over her chest, she looked around the room and found it quiet and empty.  


She bit her lip and took a deep breath trying to rid herself of the desire to cry.  


_It’s 7:30, Marinette. He’s having breakfast with his father right now. There is no way he could still be here. Why are you acting this way?_ She took several deep breaths while her hands clawed up and down her thighs. She touched her stomach and jerked the sheet away. _Maybe I am on my monthly…_ Though she saw nothing red on her sheets or skin. Her brain did the math and she still had some time before it started, but…  


She pressed her lips together and started to scoot off the bed towards the ladder. Tikki flew up with her bright cheery self. “Good Morning Marinette!”  


“Morning Tikki,” she said glumly.  


“Did you sleep well? You are up earlier than normal.”  


“Yeah, I did,” she replied, monotoned. “Um, do you know what time Adrien left?”  


Tikki smiled softly. “He woke up and left at 5:30.”  


She nodded. _That makes sense. Get a grip, Marinette._  


“He left something for you,” Tikki beamed and Marinette instantly perked up.  


“He did? Really?” She dropped down from her bed and tried to hide her excitement.  


Tikki giggled and flew over to her desk. The little kwami lifted up the black box with a huge smile. Marinette rushed over, took the box and instantly opened it.  


“Oh. My. God. It’s so beautiful,” she exclaimed. Dangling on a silver chain was an outline of a heart made out of diamonds. It hung off a tiny ring on the upper right curve of the heart. Then there was a pink sapphire flower on the lower left curve of the heart. It glittered brightly against the black fabric. Her finger touched it delicately as she plopped down on the chaise in awe.  


“How much do you think this cost?”  


“I’m not sure, but the value of a gift is not supposed to be evaluated, right?”  


Marinette nodded. “Right. Right. It’s just he wouldn’t actually spend much on it right? Less than a hundred, right?”  


“Does that really matter? Don’t you like it?”  


“I do! I love it!” She took it out of the box and immediately put it on. The dainty chain curled around her neck, across her collarbone and fell high on her chest. She ran over to her vanity and looked in the mirror. Her face blushed red as she looked at her naked body. She wanted to see the necklace; however, her eyes were drawn to the love bites on her skin.  


“He did it,” she whispered and her fingers lightly touched the bite on her upper left breast. “Ow,” she hissed. It was discolored, dark blue and purple with a perfect set of teeth encircling it. She twisted to her side and saw the bite at the right side of her waist. This one was bigger and the bruising spread past the teeth imprint maybe because the flesh there was softer? She looked down and found the lighter of the three high in her inner right thigh. That was the first one with him testing out how much she could take. The imprint wasn’t as deep and the color wasn’t as dark as the other two.  


_Adrien’s mouth did this. His lips, his tongue, his teeth were on my skin._ She lightly touched it and could feel her body flush. Warmth rushed through her and things tightened and clenched. Her hands ran up her body, fingers purposely running over the bruised spots sending a shock of pain to mix with a rush, a thrill of what they did.  


There was a pounding at her door and she quickly jumped. “Marinette! Get up before you are late again,” her mother called out and pounded on the door leading into her room. She ran to the door and shouted before her mother walked in.  


“I’m up! I’m up!” She yelled out. She had to get dressed, she had to go, but first… she smiled nefariously and grabbed her phone.  


Adrien sipped his coffee as Nathalie told him his schedule. Breakfast was short. Father mentioned the trip to Milan in the summer was officially happening, and that the fittings for him would be scheduled soon. He spoke about the theme but that it was tentative. He ranted a bit about a competing designer picking something that was so obviously distasteful. He thought it was funny how he could get so passionate about a style or cut or even a color, but when he thought about how much money the Gabriel brand earned, it wasn’t funny anymore.  


“You have a dinner party tonight with the Tsurugi family,” Adrien raised his eyes up at Nathalie.  


“A dinner party?”  


“Yes,” Nathalie answered. “It is the 45th birthday of Madame Tsurugi and you will be attending with your father.”  


“Father is coming?” Nathalie nodded once and Adrien perked up and actually smiled. “That’s great. What time is it at?”  


“6 sharp. Before that you have fencing, but we canceled your piano practice for the day.” Adrien’s phone chimed. “I expect you home immediately after fencing to get ready for dinner.”  


“Fencing ends at 5:30, will that be enough time?” Adrien asked as he pulled out his phone.  


Nathalie raised an eyebrow. “I suppose you are suggesting you miss your fencing practice as well?”  


“I’ll go. I’m only asking if there is enough time to get home from school, get dressed, and make it to the party in 30 minutes,” he reasoned.  


She stared at him and he dared thought there was a little tweak of a smile at the corner of her mouth. He tried to hide his own smile by looking at the message on his phone.  


Nathalie continued, “I will ensure that you arrive on time and presentable…. Are you alright?”  


Adrien was coughing. His face was bright red and he was having trouble breathing. Nathalie came over and slapped his back as he choked on his coffee. He held his phone against his chest and raised his free hand up to wave Nathalie off. He sucked in a breath as quickly as possible and wheezed, “Wrong pipe. I’m fine.”  


“Yes, well, please drink slower will you.” She looked at her watch. “It is about time you head to school. Go gather your things and meet Simon at the door.”  


Adrien was leaning over relearning how to breathe. He acknowledged her with the wave of his hand and headed towards his room. Once upstairs he closed his door by leaning his back against it with his phone still pressed to his chest.  


Plagg flew out of his shirt and circled around his head. “Hey kid, you really alright?”  


Adrien slid down his door as his eyes stared at his phone. “I’m great,” he said breathlessly.  


Plagg flew around, saw the screen, and scoffed. “I need some cheese,” he mumbled and flew off leaving his charge alone.  


Adrien stared at his phone. His finger swiped at the screen to keep it alive. The light brightened the image, making his heart race and his mouth dry.  


**Marinette: I love it! Thank you!**   


She was smiling. Half of her face was cut off the screen, but he could see those beautiful kissable lips stretched across perfect teeth. A white gold chain interrupted the flawless skin of her slender neck. Her hand was there, her fingertips lightly touching the chain. The diamond pendant he bought her glittered on her chest just above her voluptuous full breasts. She gave him a wonderful view of her chest, giving him the curve of her breasts but only a peek of her nipples. The picture ended with the dark areolas just barely in the frame. Lastly, there was the unmistakable mark of his mouth on her flesh. In the forefront of his mind, he should be concerned with the sight of what he did. It was extremely dark with purples, blues, and reds. His human teeth were distinguished on her skin even with the discoloration surrounding it. He hurt her. He intentionally hurt her and all he felt was a swell of pride and _ownership._  


_Mine._   


He was rock hard staring at that picture.  


_Mine._   


He quickly remembered the moment it happened. The taste of her skin against his tongue. The feel of her body as he buried himself into her wet willing body. He had her beneath him submitting to him under tooth and _cock?_ He smiled at his own joke as his hand drifted down to adjust his erection to a more or less comfortable position.  


His mind started to formulate a plan to see her. There was a little more than thirty minutes left before class started. If he…  


**Knock. Knock.**   


“Adrien, are you ready to go?” Nathalie’s voice came through the door and Adrien thumped the back of his head against the door.  


“I’m coming,” he yelled out and then grumbled under his breath, “I wish.” He quickly typed out a message and sent it to her before heading out.  


**I didn’t think there was anything that could make you shine brighter, My Lady. You are dazzling.**   


**Marinette: Wait until you see it in person. Don’t be late, Kitty.**   


Adrien flicked his thumb across the screen as his knee constantly bounced up and down the whole car ride to the school. He kept swiping around looking at her texts, her pictures, and out the window to see how far they were at. He perked up as soon as the car rounded the corner and he saw the school. His eyes immediately scanned the crowd walking in as the car rolled up. Eager, Adrien didn’t even allow the car to come to a complete stop before he opened the door and jumped out. His poor bodyguard stomped on the break making the car screech to a halt for that last little bit. The door slammed closed as Adrien took off running.  


“Thanks! Bye!” Adrien shouted without looking back.  


It was 8:05 and students were already trickling in albeit sluggishly. He looked around the area and didn’t see her. He stormed up the stairs and into the building and looked around. He saw Nino and not finding his target, he started to walk towards him, hoping that he had seen her. Nino had his headphones one and didn’t see him approach.  


“Hey,” he popped up in front of him causing Nino to jump.  


“Dude!” Nino leaned back and pulled his headphones down. “Don’t do that!”  


Adrien laughed. “Hey, have you seen Marinette?”  


“Good morning to you too,” he groused. “I’m doing good. Had a good day yesterday, worked on some toons. Yeah totally, you can listen to them. I spent all day on them, for no particular reason, just got inspired, you know. How was your day?”  


Adrien grinned. “Great! Best day of my life.” He beamed and swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet.  


Nino looked at him for a moment and shook his head. “You have way too much energy to talk to this morning. She’s upstairs in the class.”  


“Nice!” He started to walk to the stairs. “And I do want to listen to the new songs. Send them to me!”  


Nino shook his head and waved him off. Adrien turned tail and stormed up the stairs. He rounded the corner and couldn’t help but grin wider as he neared the open door. He sucked in breath to call her out and found her talking in a group of girls. Alya, Rose, and Mylene were chatting and smiling with her in the back row. All of the girls turned towards him and he immediately flushed nervously.  


“Hey,” he waved and the girls giggled.  


Marinette pushed past the girls and tapped down the steps looking like sunshine incarnate. She was wearing a bright yellow blouse with white and grey flowers on it. It was buttoned all the way up to her neck. The billowy blouse was tucked into a pair of white shorts and white tennis shoes adorned her feet. He was too busy looking at her to see what she was doing. Marinette was all smiles and beauty and his heart was pounding in his chest as she glided up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed him.  


“Wooooo!” The girls teased but neither one of them cared. His eyes closed, his lips parted and his hand came up to cup her face and sink into her loose hair as he kissed her. It felt like days had passed since he last touched her, tasted her when it had only been a few hours.  


“Are you two going to come up for air here soon, or shall we start selling tickets for the show?” It was Alix, and Marinette was the one who pulled away first. She twisted away and stuck her tongue out at the group and he wanted nothing more than to take it back.  


She turned back toward him and whispered, “Want to go for a walk before class?”  


He simply nodded. Marinette took his hand and they walked out of the class with the girls laughing behind him.  


Alya shouted at them before they left earshot, “I’m not covering for you if you two skip again.”  


“We are not skipping!” Marinette shouted back.  


“We’re not?” Adrien asked and it brought Marinette’s attention back to him. She blushed a bright red and it made his heart skip.  


“Um,” she hesitated. They walked a few steps down the walkway before she continued, “I don’t think we need to.” She shyly looked up at him and then around the area. Tightening her grip on his hand, she walked down a bit and found an empty classroom. She pulled him in and quietly closed the door before turning towards him.  


“Doesn’t today feel different?” She asked and he looked at her.  


_No. I still want you. I want to kiss you, touch you, make love to you. All I can think about is being wrapped up in your arms again._   


“I…” he started but she walked up to him with nervous energy. She took both of his hands in hers and tilted her neck to the side. His chest grew tight at the sight of her soft neck, framed by her dark hair and the collar of her bright yellow shirt. He saw the white gold chain resting delicately around her neck.  


“Do I smell different?” She asked and leaned in towards him. His face burned hot and rather than say something, he felt his body lean down. His hands slipped out of hers as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose at the hairline behind her ear. She inhaled sharply and went on the tips of her toes as he breathed in her scent and placed his hands at her hips. Her small warm hands slid up the side of his ribs making his skin feel alive. Her touch electrified him, sending a shock through his body. He buried his face at the crook of her neck and pressed a soft kiss against her throat, making her whimper softly in his ear.  


“Adrien?” she said it like a question but it sounded more like a moan. Her sweet voice calling out his name under her breath in a whisper sending shivers down his spine. It sounded so much like before, the way she said his name while he pleased her. His hands slid around to her back and he used his strength, his desire for her to stroke up her back forcing a louder moan from her lips and making her body to arch up against him. The press of her breast thrilled him. He wanted to touch her, to grope her and run his tongue down to those perky tips but…  


But it was different.  


She smelled wonderful, clean, fresh, and sweet just like Marinette always did, but it was not overpowering him. He could think. He could think about where they were, that class was about to start, about who might come in and the risk of getting caught gnawed at the back of his mind.  


He hugged her to him once more because he knew. He knew it was over and would be forced to step back. She would not want to share a bed with him. She would want to start over, start fresh in their relationship without the magical powers clouding their minds. It was always what she wanted, to date and do silly things with him. He wanted that too. He wanted to woo her and love her as she deserved to be.  


He pulled away and looked down at her beautiful, but now worried and uncertain face. He lightly ran his fingertips down the side of her face from her temple to her jaw and smiled sweetly at her. His eyes fell down to the chain at her neck. He dragged his fingers down the chain towards the pendant he gave her until he ran into her shirt.  


“You’re wearing it,” he whispered.  


“Yeah, of course, but Adrien…”  


“Can I see it?”  


“Wh-what?” Marinette asked confused. His index finger lightly ran over the first button of her shirt, and she blushed. She lifted her fingers to unbuttoned it. His eyes watched her reveal the soft pale skin beneath. The next button gave him a peek of her cleavage and he was finding it difficult to breath. He took a shaky breath at the sight of his love bite blemishing her skin, high on the curve of her exposed breast. He unconsciously reached out to touch it.  


_I did that. My mouth on her flesh. My mark on her body. Mine. My Marinette._   


“Adrien,” she called out to him and grabbed his hand before he could touch her. He blinked up at her. “Adrien, if you are still affected by the pheromones, then we can go for a run during PE like before and I can take care of you.”  


“Of me?”  


Her face grew darker. “Yeah, I mean I’m feeling good, but if I’m still hurting you. I don’t want you to be in pain. Just let me know when it finally passes. We will continue like before.” She reached up and placed her hands on his chest.  


Adrien wanted to scream. God, he wanted to lie and tell her that yeah, he still felt it, and that he was in pain being so close to her and not buried inside of her, but it wasn’t true. He was hard and desired her. His mind remembered everything. His body still recalled the feeling of being with her. The way she tasted, the sound of her voice, the smell of her arousal….  


He lightly shook his head and forced himself back. “I’m good,” he assured her and took a deep breath. He braced himself for the onslaught of pheromones but it wasn’t there. It was just her natural scent.  


“I guess it really is over,” he whispered.  


Her smile did not return, and she stuttered a reply, “Yeah, I guess so. Then you are not…” she left it hanging.  


_YES. Yes, I am. I’m ready to go, right here, right now. I’ve got three condoms burning a hole in my pocket begging to be used. You are looking so damn sexy in your little shorts and your chest keeps distracting me, and I can’t say any of this!!!_   


“I’m okay, I mean… It’s not… I’m…” he mumbled unable to decide what he wanted to say. The bell rang signaling the first warning that class was about to start. Both of them jumped at the sound.  


“We have to go to class, but at PE we can…”  


“Marinette, I’m fine.” He pulled her into to a hug. He took another breath and didn’t feel the pull. Oh, he felt something, but it was something that could be ignored. He sighed and nuzzled his nose into her hair. “I’m good. We are good,” he whispered into her hair. He leaned back and found that her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.  


“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered and kissed her forehead softly. “Everything is back to normal now. Isn’t that great.”  


Marinette swallowed a lump in her throat and she nodded in agreement a little too quickly. She could feel the burning in her eyes as tears threatened her. Was it? She wasn’t sure. It should be great. Going back to normal, no more crazy pheromones to drive her insane. She could wear a single pair of panties again without changing them 3 or 4 times a day. But, what does that mean for them now? Would he realize what he’s done and now try to back away? Or would he force himself to date her, do the gentlemanly thing but never touch her again, revolted by the things she forced him to do.  


“Adrien,” her voice cracked as her emotions started to betray her.  


He looked at her confused and then he smiled softly, trying to sooth her. “Marinette,” he murmured. “My Lady, don’t worry,” he said softly and kissed her head. The bell rang again warning that they were about to be late. Her hands clawed at his shirt as he pulled away. He smiled endearingly at her, his thumb caressed her cheek, wiping away a stray tear before it fell too far. He pressed the faintest of kisses on her lips and she leaned in wanting more; however, it wasn’t because of lust. She wanted the security of the action, to see if it felt the same, to see if he still kissed her like before.  


Instead, his hand slipped down to her arm. The light touch of his fingertips glided down until he held her hand. “Let’s head to class before Mme Arceneaux gets angry at us. I think we are both still on her naughty list from this last week.”  


She opened her mouth to speak but the words got caught in her throat. His long fingers wove in-between hers and squeezed slightly. He turned to leave the room with a small smile and coaxed her out with her heart in her throat. Marinette dutifully followed him without a word. Her mind was racing wondering what would change now that it was over.  


_What happened? I recognized that look in his eyes but then he withdrew. Is he lying? Is it really over? I’m not…_ She glanced up at him, seeing the back of his bright blonde hair. _I’m feeling more scared than aroused. What if it’s true? Am I no longer desirable? Will he see me the same way as before? What if the pheromones made him see me as prettier than I normally am? The magic clouds everyone’s view of Ladybug, maybe it made his view of me hazy enough so he could perform as needed. What if he is finally realizing his mistake? _She looked back down worried.  
__

She sniffed delicately behind him and he turned to look at her. She was looking down sadly, her bangs fell forward hiding the top half of her face. His brow furrowed in concern trying to understand the mood swing. _She hated the heat. Why would she be so sad about it being gone?_ He caressed her hand with his thumb trying to comfort her. He wanted to pull her aside to talk but Mme Arceneaux came up and spoke to them.  


“So nice to see the two of you on time for once,” she stated rather briskly.  


They looked up at her and Adrien answered for them. “Guess we both slept well.”  


“Hopefully well enough to actually pay attention. Let’s hop to it then, we have a lot to cover today,” she barked, and they followed her into the class.  


“I’m going to the restroom for a moment, I’ll be right in,” Adrien told their teacher and she cocked her eyebrow at him.  


“Hurry up, M. Agreste. Mlle Dupain-Cheng, to your seat,” Mme Arceneaux commanded and walked into the room.  


He twisted around to Marinette and smiled what he hoped it masked his thoughts well. His eyes flickered down and he blushed slightly. “You might want to…” gestured to her chest and she looked down. Her cheeks colored too and she quickly jerked her hand out of his and started to button up her shirt. His smile fell as he watched but he quickly caught himself and took a step back.  


“I’ll see you in class, okay?”  


She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile before stepping around him and disappearing into the classroom.  


Adrien ducked into the boy’s restroom and walked to the sink. He splashed cold water on his face hoping to calm himself down. Looking in the mirror, he took a couple of deep breaths. Pulling away from her was the hardest thing he’s done in a long time. He wanted her. Even with the pheromones gone or maybe they are just diminished, he still wanted to be with her. He wanted to drop to his knees before her and worship her, to be allowed to touch her legs, kiss her feet. Maybe, she would let him eat her out. He wanted to smell her desire again, to taste it just one last time before everything stops. He groaned in frustration, looked around the restroom and found it empty.  


“Plagg,” he whispered and the little cat came peeking out.  


“What?”  


“Does the miraculous change me? Like change the things that I like?”  


Plagg answered, “No, because if it did, you would want my camembert and I am not sharing!”  


Adrien groaned. “Not like that, Plagg. I mean I show animalistic tendencies when I mate, does that carry on beyond the heat? Marinette isn’t or I don’t think because otherwise we would have left class without a second thought. If it’s over, then shouldn’t it be different now? Like I still… and she is still so…”  


“Sorry kid. I can make you stronger, faster, and your senses are better, but I don’t change who you are or how naturally horny a teenage boy is.”  


Adrien laughed dryly. “I never reacted this way. Not with half naked models and not even with porn.”  


“This is not my field of expertise, kid. This is not about the miraculous. It’s about you being in love and wanting to be with her. Nothing more,” Plagg finished.  


The divine being’s words matured in his mind and slowly, a smile spread across his lips. _I’m in love. I’m in love with Marinette, My Ladybug._  


He ran back into class and it had already started. The moment he walked into the class, he blushed. His eyes darted around the room now filled with people and were reminded of the time they spent here yesterday.  


“To your seat, M. Agreste.”  


Adrien moved forward and his fingers touched the surface of his desk. His eyes darted up to Marinette and they met. Her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip as the memories of their time on his desk filled their minds. He continued to move around and only broke contact with her to sit down. It was bad enough he left earlier aroused; the memories he had in this room only made things worse, but it was not something he would take back for anything.  


His eyes moved up to the front of the class and remembered the feel of the desk on his back. The way his shoulder blades bit into the hard wood as Marinette rode him. Her lithe, sexy body rocking, jerking back and forth on top of him. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but instead focused on getting his book out of his bag.  


As the boring long-winded class progressed, it confirmed one thing for Adrien. The heat was over. The only reason Marinette was on his mind was because thinking about her naked body was much more entertaining than listening to the lecture. But he couldn’t smell her. His mind could wander and focus on things other than her. Before, all he could think about was her - touching, kissing, fucking her, because yes, while he loved her, his body could only think of holding her down and taking her as quickly and frequently as possible.  


He leaned back and his eyes went out of focus as he pictured her over his desk. The video he took of her of them over his desk played in his mind. He had watched it the moment he was alone yesterday evening. He wanted to know what it would look like from this vantage point. An hour didn’t pass before he was on his bed, watching her panting, moaning over this desk on his phone as he touched himself. He was vaguely aware that he was there, that he was the one forcing her to bounce back and forth on that desk, but honestly all he could see was her. His eyes focused on her face, her reactions until he released his load into his hand. The look of passion on her face as he filled her from behind, the way her breasts pressed into his desk, how her hands clenched the edge. He could hear her moans. He could feel her squeezing him from within.  


Adrien closed his eyes, took a breath, and let it out slowly and quietly. He leaned forward again and ran his hands through his hair. He caught a sentence or two of the lecture. She was talking about the aftermath of the 100-year war. He shifted in his seat and snuck a peek back at Marinette.  


Their eyes met the moment he looked. Her blue eyes caught his and it made his heart jump. Her cheeks flushed having been caught staring at him. He watched her timidly lick her lips and he felt warmth wash over him as his heart began to race.  


“M. Agreste, what sort of government was established by Charles VIII during the end of the war?”  


Adrien twisted back to the teacher and looked at the screen for a moment. “Ah, he re-established the chancery, Parlement and accounts, but the country was too large and too divided for it to work in one location, so four regional offices were created around the country that allowed the government to survive. Then the military reform…”  


“Yes, thank you, you may stop,” Mme Arceneaux interrupted him. “While you may have a good grasp of history, your other classmates require their complete focus, so let’s set a good example and keep our eyes up front.”  


“Yes, Madam,” he mumbled.  


When the bell rang signaling the end of class, everyone eagerly started to pack up and leave. Nino leaned in to Adrien as he packed up his things. “I love it when you show up the teachers. They get this slap in the face expression that just kills me!”  


Adrien snorted, “I’m glad someone enjoys my misery.” They stood up to head to the locker rooms for PE.  


“What misery? You always know the answers,” Nino teased.  


Adrien laughed. “That doesn’t mean I want to be called on. Having the whole class look at me. It sucks.”  


“Says the model who has his face plastered across all of Paris.” Nino countered hooking an arm around Adrien’s neck.  


Adrien shoved him off pushing him away playfully. “Hey, it’s across all of France, if you are going to mock me, get it right.”  


Marinette stopped as the boys entered their side of the locker rooms. She let go of the breath she held to call out to him letting the words and her woes mix with the morning air. Alya frowned watching her and quickly grabbed her arm. Marinette stumbled as her best friend pulled her into the girl’s locker room and promptly sat her down on the first bench inside.  


“Alright spill. I sense trouble in paradise,” Alya demanded.  


“Paradise? Trouble? What?” Marinette mumbled trying to get her brain to function.  


“You leave early Tuesday for a date and I don’t hear from you all day yesterday and then you come in today happy as can be until Mr. Wonderful came in and wrecked your day. You were gone for like 5 minutes. What happened?”  


Marinette looked down wondering how she could explain or even start such a topic without saying everything.  


“Um, I was with Adrien. I was with him a lot yesterday,” she started and Alya nodded trying to encourage her to go on.  


“Things got heated and now things are awkward between us,” Marinette finished hoping it was enough.  


“What?” Alya deadpanned, then shook her head and almost shouted, “What do you mean heated? What does…”  


“Shhh….” Marinette urged. “Could you at least keep this between us?”  


“Okay, fine. Explain,” she said in a softer but no less demanding voice.  


Rather than say anything, Marinette unbuttoned her shirt just enough to give Alya a little peek of the love bite Adrien gave her.  


She snorted and grinned widely. “Already hitting up second base. Geez you two work fast. You know Nino said something about you guys going fast but I told him there was no way that you two would have…. OH My God! You slept with him?!”  


Marinette couldn’t stop her face from burning giving up her secret. Obviously not the entire secret but it was enough so that she could share her woes with her best friend.  


“Okay, please, please, please don’t say a word or even a look or anything to anyone else. Please! Alya,” she begged.  


“I wouldn’t. I won’t. I mean. This is... wow. I mean I thought you wouldn’t… it’s been like a week?”  


“Less than,” Marinette corrected glumly.  


Mylene saw them and noticed the distressed look on her friend’s face. She walked up as Alya was swallowing the pill she was handed.  


“Marinette, are you alright?” she asked with concern.  


Marinette quickly pulled the shirt closed and struggled to put on her mask. Thankfully, Alya shot up and blocked Mylene like a pro.  


“Cramps. Terrible, horrible cramps. Hey do you by chance have any…”  


Alix chimed in loudly. “I do! Catch!” She threw a bottle of pain pills towards Alya but went over head and towards Marinette. On instinct alone, she saw the flying object heading her way and caught it stunning those who saw her.  


“NICE!” Alix cheered making Marinette blush.  


Alya quickly regained herself and started to ramble about helping Marinette and asking them to cover for them until they could get out on the court. Once their friends were fooled, Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand and took her to one of the few private showers available.  


“Okay. Okay.” Alya said as she paced anxiously in the tiny stall. An idea came to her head and she stopped to speak, “Wait here. We need to change and then we are going out and you are telling me everything.”  


“Uh…” Marinette started but the redhead already left.  


Tikki quickly came flying out to her. “Marinette, was that okay to tell her this? I thought you didn’t want anyone to know?”  


“I had to tell someone, Tikki. I’m not going to tell her that we fucked like bunnies for 36 hours straight, but I need to talk to someone. Someone who might understand what is happening. I don’t know how to go forward with Adrien. I’m sorry Tikki but I need a human’s perspective on this.”  


“I understand, Marinette, I…” Tikki stopped and flew out of sight just as Alya came into the room with their gym clothes.  


“Here, change,” she told her and handed Marinette her clothes.  


“Um,” she started, bringing Alya’s attention to her as she started to unbutton her shirt. “Could you give me some privacy? There are other marks that…”  


Suddenly Alya grabbed her arms and a serious and scary expression covered her face. “Marinette, you are scaring me.” She took a breath and licked her lips to summon up the courage to ask the next question, “Did he hurt you?”  


“What?”  


Tears started to collect in Alya’s eyes. “You can tell me. I’m not judging okay. I know you love him. It’s okay that you wanted to be with him, but Mari if he hurt you. Forced you to…”  


“NO!” Marinette screamed, making Alya jerk back. It was her turn to take a breath and lower her voice. “No,” she hissed. “Adrien didn’t hurt me or force me to do anything I didn’t want to already do. We had sex. I liked it. He was gentle and sweet and I really,” now her eyes were starting to water, “really love him.” The first tear fell and she couldn’t stop herself from the next few falling after it. “And then he left and I woke up and he wasn’t there and then this morning when I saw him things were…” she swallowed the lump in her throat and Alya filled in the blank.  


“Different.”  


Marinette took a noisy breath and let it out with a nod.  


“Okay, so…” Alya started but stomping feet came echoing into the room and she stopped mid-sentence.  


“Hey Alya, Marinette,” Alix called out to them. “Coach wants you two out there now.”  


Alya groaned. “Two minutes!” The receding footsteps told them Alix left and Alya moved to leave.  


“Where are you going?” Marinette asked in a panic.  


“To get dressed. Change. I’ll be right here,” Alya told her.  


When they got out to the court, everyone was continuing with the basketball lessons. More people were playing a game instead of drills but Adrien was waiting for her on the side lines. He smiled as she walked out with Alya and came running up.  


“Hey!” he beamed without a care in the world. “We going for the run?” He reached out for her hand but Alya grabbed it instead.  


“Ah, Nope. Not this time. This time, I get to have her,” Alya declared. She smiled smugly at Adrien and his smile wilted a little. Marinette looked up at his green eyes and saw uncertainty and sadness. She instantly wanted to take it away. Her kitty was not allowed to be sad.  


“You go play with your balls like the other boys,” Alya dismissed.  


“Alya,” Marinette chastised and looked over her shoulder. “Adrien, I know I said we would run, but um, I’d like to talk to Alya. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”  


Adrien flushed. “Yeah, of course. Sure. No problem. It’s not like we have to run, right?”  


“Right,” Marinette said softly under her breath.  


“Okay, well…” Adrien hesitated. “I guess I’ll see if they need another player then.” He kept his eyes on Marinette waiting for her to say or do something but she did nothing. Merely hid behind Alya with her eyes cast down and holding her hand. He had the strongest urge to hold her or kiss her – even simply on her cheek. His body froze with the need to do so and yet was unable to move forward.  


“If you aren’t going, then we will. Come on Marinette,” Alya asserted and pulled them into motion. The two girls headed straight for the door to run outside leaving Adrien watching them from the same spot. Marinette looked back at him picturing him as a lost kitten abandoned in a cardboard box alone and afraid and her heart lurched out to him; however, the death grip on her wrist prevented her from going anywhere but where Alya went.  


Once they were down stairs on the sidewalk, Alya let go of her wrist and twisted on her friend. “Okay, I’m not seeing a problem here.”  


“What? I mean, how? Huh?”  


“That boy is head over heels in love with you. Did you see him in there? His tail was wagging like a puppy dog the moment he saw you and that sad look in his eyes when he found out he wasn’t going to spend the next hour running with you almost had me backtracking. And believe you me, I would trade places with him in a hot second because me and running does not mix, unless there is an Akuma attack. That is a different story. Plus, I actually believe the two of you would enjoy running together, so this better be good.”  


“You think he’s in love with me?” Marinette asked softly as she turned around and started to walk.  


Alya stepped up beside her and took a thoughtful pause. “I don’t know.”  


“Alya,” she whined making her best friend laugh.  


“Look, I’m not going to say he is when I haven’t heard it from his lips or anyone else’s lips. I have no facts or sources at all, BUT I have never heard him say that he didn’t love you either,” she clarified. “So I don’t know seems like the perfect answer.”  


“He told me he loved me,” Marinette mumbled. Alya opened her mouth to speak, but Marinette continued, “and then we, um…”  


“Did it,” Alya finished for her.  


“Right,” Marinette flushed. “And he said it after and seems sincere but um….”  


“Has Adrien ever lied to you, to us?” Alya interrupted.  


Marinette frowned. _Does being Chat Noir count?_ “No,” she answered. “At least not that I’ve ever caught him on.”  


“I haven’t either, and Nino has never said anything about him being a liar, so why would he suddenly lie now?”  


“Maybe he is a really good liar.”  


Alya laughed. “Are you dating Lila or Adrien?”  


Marinette bristled at the sound of her name. “Okay first off, Lila is a terrible liar, and for you to even say their names together in the same breath is an insult… stop laughing!”  


Alya’s laughter filled the sidewalk they were walking down on. Several heads turned but they avoided the girls as they walked past. She turned towards the worrywart as her laughter died down. “Girl, you need to stop trying to mess this up.”  


“I’m not _trying_ to mess it up. I want this to work, but after what happened, what if I don’t want to do it anymore and he,” she hesitated and she covered her face with both hands. “What if he only wanted sex?”  


Alya snorted and Marinette glared at her.  


“I’m sorry!” Alya said trying to hold back her laughter. “It’s just you are so funny. Adrien is a fucking supermodel. He’s been to shows in Italy, England, and the US. He is the heir to one of the largest fashion brands in the world. If all he wanted was sex, he would have a plethora of fuck buddies lining up around the corner for the chance of possibly being the magic pussy that charms him.”  


“Oh My God, Alya. Why do you have to be so crude?” Marinette twisted around and started to walk away with her hands over her ears.  


“Because you won’t listen to me otherwise,” Alya stated as she rushed after her and grabbed her arm. Marinette spun around towards her. “Was he a virgin?”  


“What?” Marinette stammered. “Um,” her face burned a bright red. “Yes, he said he was.”  


“That means it sucked right?” Alya grinned. “Like he was awkward and always asking you if you were okay, and he came really quick, right?”  


“Um,” she bit her lip and lied, “Yeah, that sort of sums it up.” They started to walk again. Well, it was a stroll actually.  


_Never mind the fact that it was really fantastic sex, but it’s not like I can tell her that. I don’t know what I’m doing. This isn’t where I wanted this conversation to go. This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have said anything. Alya… Alya’s talking…. _  
__

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Marinette asked.  


“I said that Nino was the exact same way,” Alya said with a humor smile. “Like for the first few times, it was all clumsy and super quick, and the boy would not leave my chest alone. My tits were rubbed and chewed up raw until I told him that he had to touch other places too.”  


Marinette smiled. “Adrien likes my chest too.” She giggled thinking about him. “But he will spend more time downstairs than up top.”  


“He went down on you?!” Alya exclaimed and jumped in front of her. “Was it your idea or his?”  


“Um,” she blinked at her friend’s sudden mood change. “I don’t remember. It just happened, so I guess his?”  


“How did it feel?” Alya said nervously but also really curious.  


Marinette blushed and moved around her to keep walking. “I don’t know. Good, I guess. I mean um…it did the job.”  


Alya ran up beside her and smirked. “It did the job?”  


“What do you expect me to say?! I’m not going to tell you anything else. Besides, do you really expect me to believe after all the things you told me, Nino has never….”  


“Nope,” Alya stated, causing Marinette to stop.  


“It’s never come up or like even attempted to try?”  


“Nope,” she repeated.  


_Was that a pheromone thing too? He did say that the smell up close clouded his mind stronger than anything else. Maybe the pheromones were driving him to do that the same way I was craving his seed. That sucks._   


“Have you gone down on him?” Marinette asked.  


Alya pressed her lips together and shook her head. “No, every time we start kissing and things get to that point, we just have sex. It feels really good now. Oh,” she turned to Marinette and gave her shoulder a little friendly pat. “You said that you might not want to do it again, but it does get better. The first time hurt and the second time hurt a little again, but now everything is like a well-oiled machine.”  


She snorted. “A well-oiled machine? That is not the best phrasing for the promotion of sex. In fact, that sounds like an advertisement for abstinence.”  


They started walking again as Alya shrugged. “What I mean to say is after a while, things get really good. If I compare sex with him now and the first time we did it, it’s like night and day.”  


“But…” Marinette prompted.  


“I wish he would experiment more. Like we will do things in weird places because we have to, but it’s all hands and dick.”  


“Alya!” Marinette snapped and blushed looking around. “Could you say that any louder?”  


“Who cares. How do I get him to go down on me?” Alya implored and Marinette quickly had to rush them away from a few curious gazes.  


Once they were further around the building and they had a new set of ears to taint, Marinette answered, “Well, have you simply asked him to do it?”  


“No, I mean how would you like it if out of nowhere, Adrien asked you to suck his...hmmfmmm.” Marinette’s hand pressed against Alya’s mouth at the right moment.  


“It was fine,” she told her and Alya’s eyes went wide over her muffled mouth. She pulled Marinette’s hand down forcefully and whispered, “You sucked him off?”  


Heat colored her face again. “It’s how everything got started, and before you ask, it was my idea first.”  


“Did you at least kiss him first?” Alya asked and Marinette punched her arm. “Ow, okay!” She rubbed her arm. “You are really strong.”  


“Sorry,” she mumbled. “Then why don’t you start things off by going first too. If it’s so out of the blue, you initiate it, and then maybe he will do a follow-up.”  


“Yeah, okay but um, you didn’t let him cum in your mouth, right?” Alya’s voice was tainted with disgust.  


Marinette walked slowly as things inside of her clenched and a wash of heat ran through her. She licked her lips at the memory of him in her mouth, the taste of him, the way he pulsed as he shot that hot cream down her throat. It was still so fresh in her mind, and it was such a good feeling that she was craving it once again.  


“Marinette?”  


“Hmm, oh, everything happened so fast that it sort of caught me by surprise,” she stated, which was partially true. Never mind the fact that she went back for seconds, and thirds, and fourths, and….  


_I should have gone running with him. I could be sucking him off right now after getting pounded into my bed for the last twenty minutes._   


“Hmm,” Alya cringed. “I’m not sure that would be fun.”  


“You aren’t willing to taste his cream, but you want him to lick up yours?” Marinette countered. The words that came out of her mouth stunned Alya, causing her to become still as a statue with her jaw hung open. Marinette smiled at herself because she finally got the upper hand on Alya Cesaire.  


When she finally came to, Alya bellowed, “I’m not hearing this?! My innocent, sweet, little Marinette is saying perverted, dirty…Mhhmmpfmmffmm.”  


Again, in a blink of an eye, Marinette’s hand clamped over her best friend’s mouth again. “Alya, I will take my hand off your mouth if you promise me, you’ll stop including all of Paris in our conversation.”  


Alya licked her hand and Marinette pulled back with a look of disgust. “Ugh!”  


“Haha,” Alya teased and hooked her arm around her prompting them to walk. “Okay little Miss. I lost all my virginities all in one night.”  


“Alya,” Marinette snapped. She was right though. Thank goodness, she hadn’t mentioned anything about anal. How would that go if she found out Adrien played with that part of her too?  


“Fine, I’ll do it your dirty way and then give you a play by play of how it went,” she told her with a satisfied smirk.  


Marinette groaned. “Please don’t.”  


“Come on, you are the only one I can compare notes with now. How else are we supposed to gauge the quality of our love lives?”  


“How about with Nino? If he gets off, good. If you get off, even better!”  


Alya sighed. “I’m guessing he couldn’t get you off either huh. It took a long time to figure out that trick.”  


Marinette flushed and refused to say anything. Once again, her experiences were not normal. Thankfully, Alya was now rambling on and not paying attention to her. They made it around the building once and class was nearly over.  


“Can we actually run at least one lap around the building so that we can look like we weren’t slacking off completely?”  


“Fine,” Alya agreed. “Let’s make it fun. First one around the school and touches the door wins. And if I win, you have to tell me how big Adrien’s… hey wait! No Fair! You’re cheating!”


	26. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette stresses again, while Alya and Nino get some love.

Everyone was shuffling into the locker rooms when Marinette and Alya walked in. Alya was huffing as she went all out trying to keep up with Marinette. Honest, she did not consider herself out of shape, but damn did Marinette make her feel like a slob.  


“Seriously! Do you work out behind my back? You are insanely fast and strong,” Alya griped.  


Marinette laughed. “I sort of do. Helping with the bakery since I could walk, they made me lift a lot of heavy things and since I’m always late everywhere, I’ve gotten good at running. I guess I naturally ended up this way.”  


“I guess.”  


Marinette took a shower in a private stall which was supported by Alya doing the same. She loved her best friend. The weight on her heart lifted a little. The only concern is if it was all true. She wondered if Alya’s response would have been the same if she knew the only reason he saw her was because of magical pheromones. Still, Adrien was not a liar, and he has been in love with Ladybug this whole time, so there was no reason to doubt him simply because she took off the mask.  


Marinette was following Alya out the locker room when she stopped at the door and turned around towards her.  


“Girl, you don’t have anything to worry about,” she announced without context and then proceeded to leave. Frowning, Marinette gingerly walked out expecting something to jump out at her, instead Adrien was casually holding up the wall waiting. A smile snuck up on her face seeing him. She was peeking around so he hadn’t noticed her yet. She stepped out as the last of the remaining girls came from behind her.  


“Waiting for someone?” She chirped.  


He smiled brightly at her, stealing her breath away. “My girlfriend,” he announced and a couple of nearby girls giggled at him. Marinette watched him blush lightly and she bit her lip wishing she could kiss him. His eyes darted over to her after his brief moment of embarrassment and he softly groaned. He looked around and quietly stepped up to her. His hand reached up and lightly clasped on her chin.  


“Do you have any idea the thoughts that go through my head when you bite your lip like that?”  


She gasped softly seeing the familiar heat swirling in his green eyes. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as his thumb softly caressed the edge of her lower lip. She felt herself slowly start to lean in, her chin lifting up. His large hand stroked up her jaw and long fingers sunk into her hair.  


“Hopefully the same thoughts that run through my mind when you look at me like that,” she whispered huskily at him. She leaned her face against the palm of his hand and rubbed her cheek against it. She looked up at him with want in her eyes. Her face twisted towards his hand, parted her lips and raked her teeth against the ball of his thumb.  


His fingers gripped the back of her neck and he pulled her to him. She fell against his chest and their lips crashed with hungry urgency. Her hands wrapped around his waist and tightly gripped the back of his shirt; while Adrien’s free arm wrapped around her shoulders. Their lips parted, their tongues melding with each other with their heated breaths blowing across their cheeks. A soft whimper escaped into his mouth as they mindlessly kissed.  


“Ah-hem,” Alya coughed loudly next to them. They broke apart and looked at the intruder; Marinette with a dazed expression while Adrien tightened his hold on her and slightly leaned his girl away from the threat. His hand dropped down to her shoulder guarding her instinctively.  


“Are you guys coming to class or going to join the next PE class on the court?”  


Her arms slipped away from him and he looked down at her wondering why she was pulling away. Her face was bright red and utterly adorable. She gazed up at him and he wanted to pull her back in. Her lips spread into a little smirk.  


“Shall we?”  


_No._ He wanted to snap. _No, I don’t want to go to class. I don’t want to spend the next few hours pretending that I’m not thinking about you. I want another day with you talking, laughing, touching, and kissing._ Instead, he smiled and let her go. “After you, My,” Marinette shot him a look and he choked. “Marinette,” he grinned a very Chat like smile making her shake her head.  


Alya took Marinette’s left arm and started ribbing on her with knowing smirks and little whispers. Adrien tried to tune them out while Marinette simply tried to get her to stop talking. Both knew neither would succeed; however, it was easier for him to ignore the words as Marinette started climbing those stairs. Hanging back a few steps, his eyes watched her sweet little butt wiggled in front of him.  


Marinette glanced behind her and saw where he was looking. She smiled as Alya talked her ear off and she reached behind her with her right and waved at him with her hand directly over her butt. He reached out and grabbed her fingers with his and warmth filled her rushing to her face. She held his hand as they walked, Adrien had to quickly step up behind her to keep the contact. He twisted his fingers around hers as they walked to the class. Alya walked into the room first letting her go and Adrien pinched her butt before having to let go too. She jumped slightly and then turned with a playful scowl as she swatted him away.  


It was the longest two hours of his life before they finally broke for lunch. The tension in the room lessened as everyone eagerly moved for their lunch break. Adrien twisted around to lean on Marinette’s desk.  


“What are you doing for lunch?” He asked eagerly.  


She paused grabbing her stuff and looked at him oddly. “I’m going to eat with Alya and Nino somewhere,” she frowned puzzled. “Why?”  


He shrugged slightly and put his chin on his forearm. “I was hoping we could spend some time together.”  


Marinette was taken aback. Her whole demeanor changed at his request. “But you go home for lunch,” she started getting more confused. “Are you not going this time?”  


“No, I am,” he said. “But it doesn’t take the whole hour to eat, maybe for the last 30 minutes or…”  


“Adrien,” she interrupted. “I would love to have lunch with you, but um…,” her voice faltered. “Um, maybe we can do something tonight? After dinner?” She offered as she stood up to leave.  


He leaned back and cringed. “Ah, I can’t. I have to go to a dinner party with my Father tonight.”  


“Oh, wow. You mean like a real one with crystal glasses and a server to every guest?” She asked as she stepped down the steps from her desk.  


He smiled and joined her to walk out. “Yeah, black tie affair with nothing but tiny food and boring talk with a bunch of people my father knows.”  


Marinette pouted and took his hand. “Poor Kitty,” she murmured. “I bet you’ll look good in your suit though.”  


He grinned. “You want a picture?”  


“Yes! Always,” she exclaimed.  


He lifted her hand up to press a kiss on the back of her hand. “Will you give me one too?”  


She flushed and coyly looked down as they descended the stairs to the ground floor. “Don’t you have enough of me on your phone?”  


He spun around to face her on the last step down and she stumbled to a stop as his hands grabbed her hips and lifted her up. She quickly grabbed his shoulders to steady herself as he adjusted his grip to hold on her. With her face above his, he adoringly looked up at her and vowed, “Never. I want every single byte on my phone filled with something about you.”  


She smiled down at him. “Somehow I think you’d just buy a larger SD card.”  


He grinned. “So, is that a yes?”  


“That’s a maybe. Put me down, Kitty. We are getting looks,” she told him and he reluctantly did so. They started walking towards the door again. “What’s the party for?”  


“For Mme Tsurugi’s 45th birthday,” he answered and Marinette stumbled. Adrien stopped to catch her. “Woah, you okay?”  


“Fine! I’m fine,” she squeaked to get them moving again and then licked her lips nervously. “Tsurugi? As in Kagami Tsurugi?”  


“Yeah,” he confirmed. “At least Kagami will be there and it won’t be completely boring. Normally there is no one there I can actually talk to. Usually, it’s saying the same thing 50 times. Yes, school is good. Yes, modeling is good. Yes, the spring collection will be good. I’m looking forward to it too. Rinse, repeat.” They reached the door heading out, and Adrien dropped her hand as he saw his bodyguard waiting for him by the car.  


“I have to go,” he said looking at the gorilla of a man outside. He sighed and turned to Marinette who was having an internal panic attack. “I’d kiss you goodbye but…” He lifted his hand to touch her face and she jumped. He chuckled at her reaction. “Are you okay?”  


“What? Yes! Good. Fine. I, um, forgot my lunch in my locker,” she stepped back. “So, I’ll see you later!” Another large step and a huge fake smile plastered on her face. “Bye!” She turned and ran off.  


Adrien lifted his hand to wave subtly and softly replied, “Bye.”  


Marinette slapped her hands on the cement table top outside. “He is going to dinner with Kagami tonight,” she screamed to Alya and Nino. Alya had a fork full of food half way towards her mouth and Nino didn’t stop eating his as they both looked up at Marinette.  


“I’m guessing this is about Adrien?” Alya said and the two of them continued eating.  


“How can you say that so casually!?!” She huffed and angrily sat down on the bench in front of them. “Don’t you get what is happening here. He is going to dinner with Kagami, his ex-girlfriend!”  


“Yeah, we got it,” Alya said. “Did he say why he was having dinner with her?”  


Her fingers wringed her lunch bag nervously. “It’s her mother’s birthday. He’s going with his father.”  


Nino snorted and shook his head. Alya elbowed him before speaking, “Marinette, why are you freaking out? He is going to an adult’s birthday party, and it’s for Kagami’s mom. The woman who dictates how her daughter breathes. Could you imagine what kind of party that will be? I doubt he would be able to talk to her let alone whatever you are imagining.”  


“They only dated for a few months and Adrien didn’t get as far with Kagami as he has with you,” Nino pointed out and both girls turned to look at him.  


“What are you talking about?” Marinette shouted at the same time Alya asked with a smirk, “So he told you too?”  


Marinette didn’t miss a beat. “He told you?! What did he tell you?!”  


Nino lifted his hands up surrendering and guarding against the girls. “He didn’t say anything! I know nothing!”  


“Nino!” Both of the girls screeched at him. He stuffed his mouth with the rest of his food and took off without saying another word.  


“Adrien told him,” Alya concluded and Marinette groaned.  


“If any more people find out, I’m going to turn into the school slut.”  


Alya snorted. “You are not, especially since the whole school already knew you were in love with him. They will just assume that the only reason he said yes is because you slept with him…OW! What the hell?!” Marinette’s lunch somehow hit Alya in the face.  


“That is not any better!”  


“That is not my problem! Look, you told your best friend, he told his best friend, no one else is going to find out unless you keep freaking out and start talking about it every time you open your mouth,” Alya fumed and threw the lunch back at her.  


“I’m sorry,” Marinette said remorsefully as she hugged her lunch to her chest. “But I can’t help it. Last week, he was “only a friend” and now he is my lover and I have no idea what I’m doing. He doesn’t want to tell his father about me, and now he is going to a fancy dinner party in a suit with a girl that his father approves of. And I still don’t know if Adrien wants to be with me for me or because I jumped into bed with him.”  


“I thought we already went through this. He is not someone who is only interested in sex. Get that out of your mind,” Alya scolded.  


“Yes, okay.”  


“And okay yeah, the thing with his father sucks, but he hasn’t exactly said no to you either,” Alya reasoned.  


“Adrien?” Marinette asked, confused.  


“No, his father. His father hasn’t said, ‘Adrien, I forbid you to date Marinette Dupain-Cheng.’ He has no clue that you guys are dating, so he hasn’t said yes or no to your relationship. There is still a chance that he could like you.”  


Marinette sighed. “I’m not going to push him to tell his father until he wants to.” She finally opened her lunch bag and her meal was a gross mess in the sack. She cringed and closed it back up. “I’m going home to eat,” she told Alya with a soft voice. “I’ll see you in class.”  


Alya sighed softly watching her get up from her seat. She twisted to the side and stepped out before she called to her, “Hey, Marinette.” She looked back at her. “They broke up for a reason. You have to trust whatever it is that made them separate and that is the reason why they haven’t gotten together after all this time. There is nothing between them. One night spent with her won’t change all that.”  


Marinette smiled softly and nodded. She left leaving Alya alone. Alya watched her go for a moment before grabbing her phone and texting Nino.  


**Come back will ya.**   


**Nino: To be interrogated? No, thank you.**   


She smiled at the screen. **Aw babe, I thought you liked being under my mercy.**  


**Nino: Big difference between your words and your body.**   


**Seriously, come back. Pleeeeeease. Marinette left, and I’m lonely.**   


It wasn’t long before Nino came back with his headphones on. Alya grinned up at him and he smiled back at his girlfriend. He climbed up on the bench and then swung down to straddle it beside her as his hands dropped the headphones around his neck.  


“Hi,” she grinned, grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss on his lips. His smile got bigger and he bashfully blushed. Even though they have been together forever and a day and have seen each other naked multiple times, he still seemed as innocent as ever. Well, it was one of his charming points.  


“Alright, tell me what you know.”  


He snorted and pulled his shirt out of her hand. “No way. Bro code.”  


“That is utter bullshit. Besides, girlfriend trumps bros, so spill,” Alya countered and returned to her almost completed lunch.  


“Ahhhh,” Nino sounded. “I think that only counts if you were my wife. Wife trumps Bros.”  


She gasped and faked looking hurt. “Are you trying to tell me that we won’t be together forever?”  


He shook his head. “I’m immune to your emotional manipulations.”  


Alya narrowed her eyes and shifted her full attention to him. She reached out and touched his knee and his eyes darted to it immediately. Leaning towards him, she pushed her breasts together with her other arm and his eyes darted there too.  


“That is not cool, Alya.”  


Her hand slid up his thigh and it tensed under her hand. “Look, I’ll make you a deal,” she came close to his face twisting her head slightly to the side. Nino licked his lips and his eyes grew heavy as he looked at her. “I’ll tell you what I know, and then you can tell me what you know.” She lifted her chin to lightly touch his lips with hers, a feathery ticklish touch that made him lick his lips again.  


“Fine,” he conceded and captured her lips. Alya squeaked as Nino hungrily kissed her. Oo yeah! She closed her eyes and scooted closer to him. His left hand came up and around her waist, sliding up her back and pulled her closer between his legs. His right slipped up to cradle her face and sink into her hair sending a shiver down her spin. She opened her mouth and his slick tongue slipped between her lips, sweeping inside and dancing with hers. Her cheeks flushed red as her heart started to race and blood started to rush through her. Honestly, it was because of the way he kissed that made her wonder what it would feel like to have him do these things between her legs. He was all timid blushes and sweet words, but he was positively sinful when it came to his kisses.  


He pulled away first and Alya gasped breathlessly. Her hand was clenched at his shirt again but for different reasons. She leaned forward again to continue the kiss and have that pervasive touch once more. Her eyes drifted down to his lips and saw that they were moving. Blinking she leaned back and realized he was talking.  


“Wait, what?” she asked in a daze.  


His lips fell into an easy grin and he kissed her forehead. It was then that she noticed that his hand had dropped down from her neck to rest on hers at his thigh. He retracted knowing it was the wrong time and the wrong place for such things, but Alya remembered the kiss she caught Adrien and Marinette doing by the locker rooms and wanted it.  


How? How after being with Nino for nearly two years does it still feel like their relationship had only just begun. She’s talked to him for hours on end, been in his arms, in his bed and she wanted so much more. Alya was stunned to see those two so deeply entranced with each other. With their eyes tightly shut, neither of them cared that the world around them was watching. All that mattered was her in his arms, him passionately kissing her. His hands held her tightly against him, hers grabbing him as if he was going to disappear in a moment of weakness. She had watched them for a second, everyone did. If it wasn’t known that they were together, everyone knows now. In that final moment when she interrupted them, they didn’t jump away from each other in embarrassment, they pulled away as if in a dream. Slowly breaking the kiss and validating their own existence with each other before acknowledging hers. She wanted to fall into that spell with Nino.  


“Earth to Alya,” Nino said.  


“Nino,” she called out to him and her tone made him lose some of the humor in his eyes. “Are you free tonight?”  


“Uh, yeah. Why?”  


“Let’s go out on a date,” she said, making his eyes go big. His cheeks blushed and he reached up and scratched the back of his neck in a nervous habit.  


“Oh, yeah, great,” he eagerly agreed. “You want to do something specific?” He asked not really understanding where this came from.  


Her hand caressed over his chest making his heart race and his mouth dry. “Just to be with you,” she cooed and from the look in his eyes, he got her meaning.  


“Yeah, I can definitely do that,” he stammered and she laughed softly.  


She twisted around so she could snuggle up in his arms, her back to his chest. “You’re rather affectionate today,” he casually mentioned.  


“Well if you don’t want to…” she started to lift herself up but he pulled her back down.  


“I didn’t say that,” he murmured and wrapped his arm around her high above her chest under her chin in a bulky necklace. “It’s just that you are so active that you normally wouldn’t sit back and relax with me like this. I’m surprised that’s all. Is everything okay?”  


She frowned. “I’ve cuddled with you.”  


“Sure, when we are watching a movie or something but not for long. You are a wiggler,” he told her, making her snort.  


“A wiggler?”  


He grinned. “Yeah, a mover, a shaker. Even like,” he hesitated and whispered, “after we - you know, you don’t really stay down and snuggle for long.”  


She blushed. “Well it’s not like we have the time or luxury to simply enjoy the afterglow.”  


“I guess,” he muttered and it made her sit up and face him.  


“What does that mean?”  


Another nervous rub at his neck. “Nothing, I didn’t mean anything by it.”  


“No, tell me. What do you mean by that?” She fretted.  


He looked up at her with a little frown from her tone. She wasn’t angry but maybe upset or concerned. Nino shrugged. “Sometimes, I wish we could slow down a bit.” Her eyes widened in fear and he quickly amended, “I’m not talking about our relationship, but like physically. Every time it’s like we are in a race and once it’s over, I’m taking you home, or we are going somewhere to do something.”  


“Wait,” she put her hand over his. “So, then all those times when it felt like you were taking forever, that was you trying to make it last longer?”  


He laughed. “Yeah, in a way. I was trying to make that time with you more than just _that_ while still getting to do that.”  


“Let’s cancel tonight.”  


Nino panicked, “Whoa! Alya, Wait. I’m sorry! We don’t have to change anything. I’m good with what we have. I swear!”  


She leaned in and kissed him to shut him up. When she pulled back, she smiled. “Let’s cancel tonight and plan something for Saturday night. All evening and all night until sun up the next morning. We can slow down and be together and talk and cuddle and do whatever we want without rushing.”  


Nino swallowed the lump in his throat. “Really? We’ve never… for the whole night… Um, how are we gonna… where are we…”  


She smiled endearingly at him. “I’ve got some cash saved up from the advertisement space on the Ladyblog. I can get us a hotel room, a nice one actually.” She started to get excited just thinking about it. “Maybe even one at that hotel we went to eat at before the dance.”  


“I’ve got some cash saved up too, probably not as much as you, but I can pay for a nice dinner and such,” Nino offered and Alya quickly nodded.  


“It’s a date,” she concluded and he smiled and reached up to caress her cheek. She leaned into his hand and hummed in bliss. “Now, what did Adrien tell you?”  


He groaned. He opened his mouth to tell her when the bell ran signaling the end of lunch.  


“Damn, we gotta head to class,” he quickly redirected and stood up. “Plus, I need it to hit the restroom so I really should go…”  


Alya crossed her arms and glared at him as he grinned and backed away slowly. “You know I’ll get you to tell me, right?”  


“Babe, I would, but you know,” he gestured to the school building and shrugged as if in a hopeless situation, and then turned tail and ran.  


As soon as he went through the door, his phone chimed with a new message.  


**Alya: It’s a good thing you are so cute.**   


Nino grinned and he quickly replied. **Love you too, babe.**


	27. Unsaid Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither one of them is willing to ask.

Marinette ate and came back to class with her mind plagued with conflicting thoughts. Really, everything Alya said was right and even Tikki reconfirmed everything that was said and all evidence proved that things are good.  


Yet, the moment she saw him smiling and talking to his friends, her knees refused to stop shaking as if trying to find stability on shaky ground. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest and her throat swelled up just looking at him. Now that she had a taste of being with him, it was harder to think of losing him. She wanted to be with him so badly and not in his bed, though that is nice, but waking up with him, sitting beside him for every meal and yes, falling asleep beside him after making love. She could see it so clearly in her mind’s eye and she was only 16.  


“Hi,” she whispered softly looking up at him. Her feet had found their way to him and he twisted towards her the moment she appeared. Everyone else seemed to fade away as his attention was redirected to her.  


“Hey,” he greeted and reached out to hold her hand. “How was lunch?”  


“It was fine,” she answered and then quickly added, “It really wasn’t special. How – how was yours? Did you get to eat with your father?”  


He shook his head, “Na, but that’s okay. I ate and Nathalie and I talked about what I was going to wear for tonight.”  


“For tonight? Are you looking forward to it?” Marinette asked carefully.  


“Yeah, I mean it’s not my idea of fun, but I really am,” he beamed, and Marinette made an effort to swallow her feelings.  


She forced a smile on her lips and focused on the one thing she could sound interested in. “So, what did you pick to wear?”  


Adrien smiled. “It’s a three-piece purple suit father designed.”  


“Purple? Are we talking Lavender purple or like plum purple?”  


He laughed. “It’s more like raisin purple. It’s so dark it’s almost black.”  


“Oh,” she said intrigued. “And underneath?”  


He grinned, leaned in and whispered, “Already thinking of taking it off, My Lady?”  


“That is not what I’m asking,” she flustered and pouted as he laughed. He sighed and started to go into the detail she wanted to know. Their talk of his suit with all of her questions lasted until the start of class.  


The day ended and Marinette was unable to get but a few minutes here and there with Adrien before he was swept away to fencing practice. He was bummed that he still had to go, but it was for half the time and he would be helping some new students with their form, not really practicing. As always, he looked at the positive side of things while Marinette walked home alone feeling rather empty.  


She walked through the bakery and greeted her folks. There were a few customers but her mother always spared a moment to give her a warm welcome before she went upstairs. Secluded in her room, she set her purse down and flopped down on the chaise with a sigh. Tikki flew out of her purse and sat down on the armrest.  


“Are you okay, Marinette?”  


“I don’t know,” she said honestly, and turned around to lay on her back. “I’m worried about Adrien seeing Kagami, but he sees her during fencing practice so I know I’m being irrational. It’s not as if a pretty dress will make him suddenly remember his love for her.” She quickly looked at Tikki, “Right?”  


“Right,” Tikki affirmed and Marinette nodded sharply once.  


“Then there is the fact that I spent the last few days and nights with him,” she said thoughtfully. Silence filled the air as she let her mind rewind her memories with him while staring up at the ceiling above her. A sigh escaped her lips as the memories did not fill her with the need she felt just yesterday, instead they left her wanting. Wanting to see him, to talk to him, to simply be around him.  


“Tikki,” she softly called out to her. “Is it weird to miss him?”  


“No,” she answered gently.  


“But I just saw him. I left him not 10 minutes ago. How?” Her eyes started to burn as they watered. “It was only a few days and I…” she sat up and wiped away the tears. “Why do I feel so lost?” The tears fell freely from her face but she was not sobbing, merely crying quietly as she tried to figure out her heart.  


Tikki flew up and landed on her knee. “You are not lost, Marinette. This is a sudden change in your life. A change that you’ve wanted for a long time. And I’m sorry that it did not happen naturally. If it had, you’d have more time to adjust and accept it, but because of the heat, you are now forced to deal with the emotional part of what you’ve done all at once.”  


“But I don’t regret spending that time with him,” she confessed, and it made Tikki smile.  


“That is good; however, you were against it from the beginning. The heat consumed all of your thoughts and needs, but it also blocked out your other emotions too. Your body got what it desired. Now your heart needs love and your mind the security of a relationship.”  


“Was that not love?”  


“It doesn’t matter what I think or say, Marinette. The only words that will reassure you are his.”  


She sighed in defeat. “There is no way I can talk about this. I was never able to tell him how I felt for years, and now I’m supposed to have the courage to bring this up?”  


Tikki shook her head and flew up to speak to her face to face. “This is much different than hiding back a crush. You are mated now. Your mind, your heart will not let you rest until you’ve settled this. Do you really want to spend every waking moment exactly like this?”  


“No,” she muttered timidly.  


“Good, he is busy but I’m sure you’ll speak to him soon, so let’s keep your mind off of it by doing your homework and maybe getting a few cookies,” Tikki declared making Marinette snort in a laugh.  


Marinette came down to a very busy bakery. She bit her lip as her father took in the orders and her mother rang customers up.  


“Marinette, are you able to assist the next customer?” Her father asked and she was more than willing to help. Otherwise, she would be force to dwell on her own life while trying to do homework, and who wants that? Time flew by and soon it was 6pm and time to close up shop. Her mother took care of the register while her father and her started cleaning up.  


“Thank you for helping out. Was there something that you needed?” Sabine asked.  


Marinette shook her head as she cleared the trays from the display case. It was then that she was able to sneak a cookie or two to Tikki who hid well beside her. “No, well I was going to steal a couple of cookies while I did my homework.”  


“Did you have a lot to do?” her mother asked with concern.  


“Not really. It’s a really boring night.”  


“Wonderful!” Tom burst into the conversation. “You want to help your papa clean then?”  


She sighed, “I guess I walked into that one.”  


Sabine laughed. “Yes, you did. I’ll go make dinner while you two cleaned up.” She left with today’s earnings and went upstairs to lock it up and start dinner.  


Marinette continued her task when her father spoke up, “You really don’t need to help, Mari. If you have homework or something, you can go.”  


“No, Papa, really it’s okay. I don’t have anything to do today. Though if we get done with this before Mom finishes dinner, maybe we can play a couple of rounds on our new game?”  


He grinned. “You are on. I think I finally got that ultimate move down. Tonight, you are going down,” he declared and they doubled their efforts to get their work done. They managed to get a few games in before dinner. Both of them smashing buttons and swirling the joy con around to beat each other down as quickly as possible.  


“No. No. No,” Tom screamed at the TV.  


Marinette cheered. “I got it! Power up!” They both stood up as Marinette hit her father with a full charge bar.  


“NOOO!!!”  


“YESS! KO!!!” She cheered!  


“Best 4 out of seven!” Her father demanded.  


“No,” Sabine countered as she walked in front of the tv and shut down the system. “To the table, both of you.”  


“Yes dear,” Tom said.  


“Then after that, you head up and do your homework,” Sabine added.  


Marinette dutifully replied, “Yes, mama.”  


Dinner lasted longer than normal because Marinette and Tom kept delaying their meal to talk strategy of the game. It was before 8pm when she headed upstairs and was thankful of the distraction her family provided. When she returned to her room, she was in a much better mood. She sat down at her computer and checked her phone.  


_12 missed messages._  


“What the…” she said to herself and opened up her phone. They were all from Adrien and she felt her heart skip a beat.  


“I thought he was busy tonight.” She pulled up the texts.  


**5:05pm Adrien: Heading home early. It’s always fun to do something outside of the norm. What are you up to right now?**  


**5:18pm Adrien: I hope you are alright. I’m off to get ready.**  


**5:40pm Adrien: Your promised pictures, My Lady.**  


She gasped at the sight of him. He was in his bathroom and was smiling in the mirror. He twisted to the side to let her see that dark purple suit he mentioned earlier. The dark color covered him from top to bottom. It really was a very dark almost wine color fabric. The dinner jacket had a gradient of lighter purple on the top of the lapels to the bottom that highlighted the opening of the suit which was not buttoned. He had one side of the jacket back so that his free hand was in the pocket of his pants. He was wearing a vest that had the same gradient design making the suit seem darker against the lighter color. Beneath the vest was what looked like a grayish white shirt but it was difficult to tell on the small picture. A pure black tie was tucked into vest making the shirt seem brighter.  


She looked at the next one. He was standing forward now, the jacket was closed around him and his arm was stretched out to the side to take the picture. There was a purple handkerchief tucked into his breast pocket, the color allowing for the true color of the suit to come through. She could see his face more this time. The dark suit made his skin seem brighter and his blonde hair shine even more golden than before. He was standing out more now than before.  


“How is he so gorgeous?” She said rhetorically.  


He had taken off the suit jacket in the next picture. He hooked the jacket with his fingers to have it drape over his shoulder. The vest was a high V-neck cut with four buttons down the middle. The gradient was in reverse from the labels of the jacket. The brightest color starting from the bottom and slowly growing darker towards his shoulders. Though even the brightest part of it was still dark. The buttons were black but shinny like his tie that caught the light of his bathroom or camera. The shirt was a little clearer now. It was a light blueish grey, like a platinum color that got darker when he took off the jacket.  


He turned around for the next picture. The back of the vest was the same dark color as the suit plain and simple. It clenched around his slim waist and blended in with the dark pants that hugged his ass so perfectly.  


“Hot damn,” she whispered and wished he had taken a better picture of his backside. She licked her lips and stared at his body. His long legs cut off just above his knee. His slim hips and waist that gradually widened up to his chest and those wide round shoulders. While she knew they had both grown up, but he… he seriously filled out. How did she not notice this before? Or was she merely more aware of his body now?  


The next picture had him smiling into the camera. He was smiling brightly at her and had his lips puckered sending her a kiss through the picture. He had his jacket on and was in his bedroom now. The last picture came at 5:45pm with a text a minute later.  


**5:46pm Adrien: What do you think?**  


**5:48pm Adrien: I actually like the lighter purple color on the suit. It makes it more interesting than normal. Though I wish the cut was more imaginative. Or maybe I could lose the vest and tie and wear the shirt with a few buttons undone?**  


**5:49pm Adrien: Damn. I should have thought of that before I put on the tie. Maybe after dinner. Will I get a picture of you? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.**  
**5:55pm Adrien: We are here. I need to turn off my phone. I love you.**  


“I can’t believe I was in the bakery the whole time he was buzzing my phone! God, I could have gotten so much more than that,” she scolded herself. She had no idea how long the dinner was supposed to last, but texted him back anyway. Since he turned off his phone, she wouldn’t be interrupting anything.  


**I’m so sorry for missing your texts. I was down stairs working in the bakery past closing time.**  


**You look**  


Marinette stopped typing to figure out a proper response. _Hot, gorgeous, sexy, magnificent._ Nothing felt good enough. All she wanted to do was run her hands down his body like she did with her eyes. She couldn’t believe that he was actually with her in any way shape or form, it didn’t matter how, a friend, a girlfriend, a lover, it was amazing to her.  


Her text was sitting there unfinished and she groaned in defeat. He called the color of the suit raisin and she smiled.  


**You look good enough to eat. It is certainly _raisin_ the temperature of my bedroom. ** She hesitated sending it but shut her eyes and pressed Send. She blushed at the stupid pun and the more she thought about it the stupider it got. _Would he even remember what he said? Maybe he won’t get it? I shouldn’t have even tried to play his games. It’s so stupid._  


She looked at her phone and wished she could retract it. Unable to really do anything about it, she put her phone down and pulled out her books. _Homework, Marinette!_  


Fifteen minutes later, she remembered that he wanted a picture of her. “DAMN IT. A picture of what? How am I supposed to compete with that?”  


Tikki was quietly reading a book in the corner of the room but was always tuned in with what Marinette was doing. “I’m sure he would rather you finish your homework than stress over what to send him.”  


“Right. Right,” she pushed herself back into the desk to try and finish her math work. She did two more questions before her mind drifted off.  


“Does he want something sexy? I mean he has much more entertaining things on his phone than a simple dirty picture.”  


Tikki flew over and looked down at her assignment. “You are half way done, is this difficult?”  


Marinette blinked and looked at the work. “No.”  


“Then finish it and then you can spend one more hour thinking about a picture before you should go to bed,” Tikki reasoned.  


“Yes, okay.”  


Half way through the next one, she stopped. “Maybe something he could look at in public. Those other things are rather private and I would kill him if he had anything like it as his background.”  


“Marinette,” Tikki reminded her gently. She tucked her head down and did the remaining work as quickly as possible. She had to admit that the work was really messy, perhaps before class she should look it over again to make sure the numbers looked like numbers and not claw marks. It was now past 8:30 and there was still no text back from him.  


“I’m going to take a shower,” she told Tikki. As she returned to her room, she still was at a loss of what to give him. Several ideas went through her head but none of them she actually had. Okay, so several designs of things to wear for the picture went through her head. Wrapped in only a robe, she went into her closet and looked around. Nothing felt right, nothing called out to her to say this one! This one will be perfect to send him after what she received. Defeated, she got dressed for bed in a simple white camisole and grey bikini panties. Grabbing her phone, her design notebook and a pencil she climbed into bed and started putting down her thoughts. Perhaps he would forgive her for not giving him anything if she could make something that would drive him crazy.  


Marinette was in the zone when her phone suddenly rang. Her pencil tip scratched across her paper from the details she was drawing at the hip. The song Adrien recorded of his piano music played and her shock morphed into a giddy smile.  


“Hi,” She beamed! “I wasn’t expecting you to call. What time is it? How as the dinner party? Did you do anything with Kagami?”  


He chuckled softly through the phone. “It is almost 10 but I figured you might still be awake so I thought I’d give it a shot and hear your voice. The dinner party was,” he sighed, “fine. Kagami and I sat together which was the only reason why it didn’t completely suck. We talked when we could, but it was difficult. Overall, there are many other things I would have preferred to be doing and a few things it trumps. Everything was very elaborate and serious.” He laughed. “It was so serious there wasn’t even cake.”  


She felt a little bad that he had unpleasant evening, but was really happy about it too. She rolled onto her back with a big grin on her face. “How can anyone have a birthday party without cake?”  


“Right?! Thank you! I said that to Kagami and do you know what she said?”  


She thought about it for a moment. “That it wasn’t appropriate for the dinner? Or maybe the sommelier couldn’t find the right cake for the selected wine?”  


Adrien snorted, and she could hear the smile on his lips. “Close. ‘My mother does not like cake.’,” his voice went comically high but mono-toned to try and mimic Kagami’s voice. It made her laugh. “She said it so seriously that I couldn’t even smile.”  


“Did they have any kind of desert there? A gelato or panna cotta or something?”  


Adrien shook his head, and then answered, “Nope. It’s okay. I don’t think that I would have been able to eat it even if they did serve it. Father was right next to me the whole night.”  


She whimpered sympathetically. “Do you want me to bring you a piece of cake tomorrow?”  


“Oh,” he grinned. “I will never say no to that.”  


“Any particular flavor?”  


“Anything is fine,” he answered and then added, “With lots of frosting!”  


“Will do. I’m guessing you are heading to bed?”  


“Ah,” he thought about it and there was a hesitation in his voice. “It is late I guess,” he murmured sounding uncertain. Marinette didn’t understand his tone, but he continued, “But I’m going to take a shower first to get rid of the gunk in my hair.”  


“Trying to tame the beast, eh?”  


“It takes an army,” he jested. “But before I do, hold on a sec.”  


“Okay,” she responded and waited. She rolled back onto her stomach and worked on erasing the mark she accidentally made on her design. She heard shuffling on the other side of the line but thought nothing of it. Her phone dinged at a notification and she pulled it back momentarily to see what it was but then brought it back to her ear more concerned with the person on the line.  


“Alright,” he came back on the line. “What do you think?”  


“Oh, was that you? Hold on.” She tapped on her screen and put him on speaker phone. “Can you hear me?”  


“Yeah,” his smooth voice filled her room and made her smile. Pushing home on her screen, she tapped over to the message and found another picture. As promised, he had taken off his vest and tie of his suit. He put the jacket back on and unbutton about three buttons of the shirt revealing a nice spread of his collarbone and his chest. It was a much more casual look and was sexy as hell. She saw his hair was slicked back all prim and proper and could only imagine how much gel and hairspray it took to stay that way for nearly 4 hours.  


Her reply came out as a long deep whine.  


“I can’t tell if that is a good or bad sound without seeing your face.”  


She let out a deep noisy sigh so he could hear it. She could feel her face heat up as he fished for a compliment. “I stand by what I said before.”  


“Ah, but which do you prefer?” He asked with genuine curiosity.  


“This one. So much this one,” she murmured as she started at his picture.  


“So you are saying this is a _grape_ suit,” he punned and she couldn’t help but snort and then she tried to suck it back in making an weird noise. Adrien barked out a laugh.  


When Marinette was able to steady her voice, she grumbled, “You are not allowed to look this sexy and make terrible puns at the same time.”  


“My Lady,” he purred. “That is an impossible task, because I always look sexy.”  


“I’m hanging up,” she deadpanned.  


“No wait! Let’s be _Raisin_ -able,” he pleaded.  


“I should have never started this! You are to delete that text from me immediately,” she commanded.  


“And destroy the only evidence of how much I’m rubbing off on you?”  


A smirk spread across her lips and her voice unknowingly dipped as she commented, “You have lots of evidence of rubbing up against me, Kitty.”  


He groaned. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want more.” The sound of his voice sent a shiver through her and she bit her lip. “Do I get my picture now?” He asked.  


“About that…” she hesitated. “I was hoping you’d give me a rain check?”  


“If you want, but can I ask why?”  


“I want to make something that could compare with what you’ve given me,” she replied honestly.  


“My Lady, you could be wearing sweats and it would look good,” he told her making her laugh.  


“That’s a lie,” she said bluntly.  


“It is not,” he said defensively. “I’ve always thought you looked cute in your sweats during PE in winter.”  


She blushed thinking about him looking at her in those baggy workout clothes. “Yeah, well I don’t want to look cute. You do not look cute. I want to look attractive.”  


“Then take a picture of yourself right now.”  


Marinette frowned confused. “What?”  


“It’s after 10, I’m guessing you are already dressed for bed. Am I right?” he asked.  


“Yes…,” she drawled.  


“Are you in bed too?”  


She smiled seeing where that was going. “Maybe,” she hinted as she turned over to her back again. Since he was still on speaker phone, she was able to pull up the camera and look at herself on the screen.  


“If memory serves correct, a picture of that would most definitely qualify as attractive.”  


“Hmm, what if your memory isn’t as clear as you imagine?” she teased trying to make him think that she wasn’t going to send him anything.  


She stretched her arms out and took an initial picture. Her hair was framed out around her, her soft white camisole stretched across her breasts and she could see a faint outline of her dark tips through the fabric. Though it was more than obvious that their flirting was affecting her as both her nipples were hard, making themselves known through the thin fabric. The picture ended high at her tummy.  


“You forget how much of a good student I am, My Lady. You are my favorite subject, and I studied long and hard for the last few days,” he attested.  


She forced her breasts together and bit her lip as she adjusted the picture down a little, enough to capture her lips and the edging of her panties. She lifted the shirt a little so the photo could capture the bite mark on her stomach and then clicked. That was good.  


“Well, who am I to argue with such logic,” she purred as she hit send on her phone.  


Adrien’s heart leapt up into his throat as his phone dinged. He pulled it back to look at the new message. _Holy hell._ Heat burned in his belly and shot straight into his groin as he looked at the picture. Before he got the chance to truly appreciate the image she sent, another one came in.  


“Sweet mercy,” he said out loud, and he heard her laugh. She was not on speaker phone so it sounded small and distant; however, it was loud enough for him to hear.  


The next photo she sent had her on her hands and knees with one arm stretched out to take the picture. Her hair falling around her face, but it was lifted high to give him the most perfect view down her camisole. Those full, round, mounds almost falling out of that top had his mouth go dry.  


“I’ll give you one more,” she said and he almost didn’t hear it. He moved to lift the phone back to his ear when his phone chimed again and another picture came up. She must have set the timer on this one because she was up on her knees and further back to take a full body image of herself. She had lifted both arms up with her hands sinking into her messy but sexy black hair. Strands of it fell over her face but he could see her smiling at him even through the dark locks. The camisole did little to cover up her lean body, the swollen flesh of her breasts stretching it thin, and the tight fabric hugged her ribs. She revealed her tone stomach by lifting her arms up and then there was nothing but a pair of cotton grey panties that stretched across her hips and covered the place his body was instantly coveting.  


This time he moved to put her on speaker phone, because he wanted to stare at that picture a little longer.  


“Marinette,” he breathed. “What would you do if I made a life size poster of this picture and put it up on my wall?”  


“I’d have to kill you,” she said frankly. Her voice sounded clearer now; she must have taken him off speaker phone.  


“What if I made a pillow out of it?”  


“Eww, no!! No posters or pillows. You can’t put that on your phone either.”  


“But…”  


“No!” She snapped.  


He sighed. “Give me something you are okay with me using then.”  


“Fine,” she begrudgingly agreed. She sent the first picture she took. After a few heartbeats, he came back.  


“Really?” he asked sounding rather excited, and she glared at him through the phone even though he couldn’t see it.  


“Yes, what’s wrong with it?”  


“Nothing!” he quickly chirped. “I love it. Thank you!”  


Marinette quickly pulled the picture back up and looked at it. She struggled to see what about it made him sound like that but couldn’t see anything really wrong with it. Sure, it showed her nipples were hard, but everyone had nipples. And her breasts were lying flat so it’s not very flattering to her bosom.  


“I should let you go, My Lady,” Adrien announced and she quickly pulled the phone back to her ear.  


“Oh, right. Early bird and all, right?”  


She heard him chuckle softly. “That’s me. I’ll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.”  


“Yeah,” she said softly and hesitated. She wanted to invite him over or ask if she could come over, but the words got stuck in her throat. Instead, all she could say was, “Good night, Kitty.”  


“Good night.”  


Adrien hung up the phone and pulled the picture back on his screen. Truthfully, he thought the picture she sent for his phone was more scandalous than the full body one. In the full body, the details were not as clear and you couldn’t see her face well with her hair and arms around her head. It was a picture of a beautiful woman in tasteful comfortable underwear. With the other, her face was as clear as day as was the dark imprint of her hard nipples. His fingers unconsciously rubbed together staring at her picture, almost as if he could feel that hard little tip between them.  


He huffed a breath and swiped the picture to the first one, the one where it was only her lips going down to her hips. Sexy, but mysterious. The full round curves of her chest wanting to spill out from her top, the dark mark of his love bite on her stomach, then the swell of her hips. The picture cut off before capturing her mound. He set that picture as her image so he would see it every time she called. She didn’t say no to this one, but the others he didn’t want anyone seeing.  


Tired and uncomfortable, he put his phone down to take his shower – a cold shower.


	28. Toyminator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal, average, typical, boring day, like every other day.... damn.

School the next day came and went before Marinette could understand what was happening. She saw Adrien that morning and gave him a coffee cream cupcake. It was fun watching him devour it. She had seen Chat inhale treats as if someone was going to take it away at a moment’s notice but watching Adrien do it made her laugh and fall for him a little more. They talked until class started, but they did not do the one thing she wanted to do most – kiss.  


She actually played basketball in PE today in a group, not one-on-one, and it was fun. Both of them were too busy trying to win the game against each other to really flirt. He waited for her to walk to class together and sweetly held her hand as they talked. Which was great, really, but after everything that happened, it felt like something was off. Not in a bad way, just incomplete.  


He disappeared for lunch, which is not abnormal, but he rushed off so quickly after class that less than a sentence was said between them before he left. She wanted to text him, see if everything was okay, but second and third guessed herself and instead spent the time trying not to think about it with Alya and Nino. He arrived only a moment before class started. He gave her a bright smile as if nothing at all was wrong before sitting down and the teacher started the lesson. It felt the same at the end of the day too. Though she could blame Nino for that one. He stole him away before Marinette was able to get her things back into her backpack. By the time she was out of the school doors, his car was driving away.  


Alya came walking up behind her making her jump. “Hey! I’ve got babysitting duty tonight. You want to come over and watch movies with us? We’ll feed ya if you help me out.”  


Marinette smiled and resigned herself to her fate. _I guess this is how it is going to be now._  


“Sure, but let me ask my parents first?”  


“I’ll go with you,” Alya agreed. They walked to her home chatting about the day and what plans they would make tonight.  


Her parents were fine with it but asked her to come home at 8. That was around the time they went to bed and there was still school tomorrow. Marinette got some treats for the Cesaire family before they left.  


“Mar, I need to ask you for a favor,” Alya started as they walked on the busy sidewalk.  


“More than the babysitting?”  


Alya laughed nervously. “Yeeeeah. I want to tell my parents that we will be having a sleepover tomorrow at your place.”  


Marinette raised her eyebrow at her. “And where are you actually going to be?”  


“With Nino,” she confessed. “I made reservations at the Lafayette hotel and we are going to spend a night together.”  


“Awww, that is so sweet,” she cooed and then thought about it. “But why? It’s not your anniversary or your birthdays yet.”  


Alya shrugged. “Because we want to? There really isn’t a reason.” There was no way that Alya was willing to tell Marinette that it was because of Adrien and her that they were doing this. It’s not that she was feeling threatened by the new relationship, but it would be embarrassing to admit that she was envious of their passion.  


“No reason needed. I would be happy to cover for you, Alya,” Marinette said in all sincerity. Alya grinned and took a breath to voice her glee when Marinette continued, “So long as you’ll do the same for me one night.”  


Alya hooked her arm around her best friend and grinned lecherously at her. “Hell yeah, girl! One time with the boy and you are already planning for more. I knew you’d be hooked as soon as you got some.”  


“Ugh,” she grunted and shoved her off playfully. “I haven’t decided if we are going to do that again or not, but it would be nice to have the option if I do want to.”  


“It could not have been that bad. He has been your fantasy since he walked into that classroom. Are you seriously telling me that you are going to say no when you said yes after one date?”  


Marinette hung her head and whimpered, “I am such a slut.”  


Alya snorted. “Losing your v-card to your crush of two years does not make you a slut. Especially, when it was probably the lamest sex you’ll ever have in your life.” They reached Alya’s apartment building and rounded the corner into the building.  


“So you keep saying,” she mumbled as Alya unlocked the building door.  


“Give the boy a break will ya,” Alya scoffed as she held the door open for Marinette to come in. “It was his first time too,” she said softly as they walked up the stairs. “You need to give him a chance to get better at it. I’m sure you weren’t the goddess in bed for him either.” She paused and looked back at Marinette who was looking down and quietly climbing the stairs with a blush on her face, but she didn’t say anything to what was said.  


“Hello Earth to Marinette?!”  


Marinette looked up at her friend and blinked. “Are you done now?”  


Alya shot her an incredulous look and sighed. “Fine, be that way. I was going to tell you a few tricks to help things get better, but now you can just suffer.” She turned away to walk down the hallway to her family condo.  


“Thank you,” Marinette sang as they walked in.  


The Cesaire family home was loud but cozy. They had half of the floor dedicated to their family which gave them more living space than her home, but they needed it. The twins were already running around the living room and around the dining table screaming. Marinette had been here often enough to feel comfortable in the madness, which was proved when the two girls ran up to her once she was seen and threw themselves at her.  


“Marinette!!” They said in unison as they tackled her to the ground, thus dropping the pastry box to the ground.  


“You are going to kill her! Get off!” Alya shouted as she pulled Ella off and allowing Marinette to push Etta’s knee off her stomach. Alya took the abused pastries and put them on the counter.  


“Are you going to the birthday party with us?!” Etta asked making Marinette frown.  


“Birthday party?”  


“Yeah! We are going to Elliot’s birthday party tonight,” Etta explained.  


“He’s our classmate,” Ella added.  


Alya dropped Ella after hearing that and bellowed, “DAD!” Then promptly disappeared to the back of the house.  


Ella came up and jumped but this time Marinette was ready and she managed to carry both of the girls over to the couch. They did not make it easy as they laughed and wiggled in her arms the few steps over. They collapsed on the couch with them screaming in delight and her groaning.  


“Again, Again!” They chanted.  


She shook her head. “No way.”  


“Come on!” Ella whined. “You are the only other person besides Nora that can lift both of us.”  


Marinette flushed. Maybe if they held still, or if she had a proper grip on them she could, but better not make herself seem more out of the ordinary than she already was. Thankfully, Alya came back looking irritated.  


“The brats are right. Dad wants me to take them to a birthday party tonight, which is worse than babysitting at home,” she groaned. “Do you still want to help me stay sane?” She pleaded with big brown eyes.  


“Will it still end at 8?”  


“Oh yeah,” Alya reassured her. “No one wants a kids’ birthday party to last more than two hours.”  


“I guess I’m in then,” she agreed, making the twins squeal in delight.  


It was just before 5 when they arrived and the party was at 6, so they had time to eat a simple dinner. Alya’s master plan of telling her father that she wanted to spend the night at Marinette’s on Saturday was successful. The two girls were excited about that for two very different reasons. Marinette’s being that she could help her best friend with something that she normally couldn’t do. She loved seeing her two friends so very in love and wanted to support them in every way.  


Then it was time to head down to the birthday party. With the two girls there to corral the twins, they managed to make it on time. The party was being held at a children’s play center where Elliot’s parents rented a private room for the cake and presents and the kids ran maniacally around the play center.  


Alya and Marinette parked on a short tiny bench that gave an illusion of a comfortable seat but was not made for sitting for longer than two seconds. They leaned too far back against the cartoon painted wall. They both sat quietly and watched everyone run around with no rhyme or reason.  


“You know I think you owe me more than dinner for this,” Marinette said loudly.  


Alya leaned over to put her head on her shoulder. “I’ll let you touch my boobs.”  


“I’ve touched your boobs, not impressed,” she dismissed making Alya jerk back with an outraged gasp. Marinette smirked, “What else you got?”  


“Harsh!” Alya crossed her arms in a huff, staring off into the crowd. “What if I masterfully got blonde and you trapped in a room together sometime.”  


Marinette rose an eyebrow intrigued. “I’m listening.”  


“Seven minutes in heaven for making sure my sister doesn’t kill that kid…. HEY!” Alya stood up and screamed at Ella, “HE DOESN’T BEND THAT WAY!”  


Marinette laughed as Alya sat down. “Seven minutes, is that all you and Nino need?” She teased making Alya’s jaw drop.  


Alya playfully shook Marinette as she spoke, “Who are you and what did you do with my best friend!”  


They laughed until Marinette’s phone started playing piano music. Alya rose her eyebrow. “That’s different.”  


“It’s Adrien, can I….”  


“As if I could stop you.” Alya waved her off and Marinette snuck off to a “quiet” corner to answer the phone.  


“Hi!” She said a little loudly knowing she was trying to speak over the screams of children.  


“Woah, where are you?”  


“Birthday party with Alya’s twin sisters,” she explained.  


Adrien had to pull the phone away from his ear, and even then, he could hear everything. “And here I thought you were at a haunted house in May.”  


“What? Mickey mouse? No, I think he is a little too old for a Mickey Mouse party.”  


Adrien yelled, “No, HAUNTED HOUSE. With all the screaming and all.” Plagg jumped when he yelled into his quiet room trying to get Marinette to hear him.  


Marinette laughed. “Oh, that would be better.”  


“We didn’t get a chance to talk today, and…” Adrien started but was interrupted by an ear-piercing screech behind her.  


“Adrien, could you say that again? What about today?”  


Adrien sighed, stood up, and started to pace in his room. “Maybe I should just text you.”  


“You want to make something?!” Marinette yelled. “Oh, be careful!” she quickly added in a gentle voice and he knew it wasn’t meant for him. Screams turned into tears and he heard her voice again. “It’s okay. I’m not that hard, am I?”  


Alarm filled him and he shouted in concern, “What, Marinette, what happened?”  


“A kid ran right into me full speed. Apparently, I’m hard as a wall,” she grumbled.  


“Oh, Lucky kid.” Especially since he knew how soft she really was.  


“Is your mama or papa here?” Again, she started to speak to the child rather than him. Adrien didn’t mind though. He simply smiled as he listened to her soothe the kid and smiled softly. “Okay, let’s get you cleaned up, and then you can go play again, yeah?”  


“Adrien…”  


“No problem. You are busy. I’ll talk to you later,” he said projecting his voice hoping she heard it.  


“Thanks,” she said relieved and they hung up. Adrien sighed and stepped over to his bed before falling into it. He pulled her image up and wished he had something else, something that wouldn’t remind him of the days they spent together. He swiped through his pictures, going past so many images of her as Ladybug and then he found some of them as a group with Alya and Nino and with others in their class. Nothing of her alone. Nothing with her looking up at him, with her blue eyes sparkling and those perfect lips smiling just for him.  


He let his arm drop and his eyes closed in defeat. He rolled over onto his stomach and inhaled deeply. He could still smell her on his bedsheets. The maid service would be there tomorrow and would change everything up and it would no longer smell like her anymore. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.  


“Hey kid, you done screamin’?” Plagg flew back. Adrien blinked at the Kwami landing on his pillow with a chunk of cheese.  


“Don’t eat on the bed,” he complained. “I don’t want it to stink like moldy cheese.”  


“No, you rather it stinks like human body fluids. Cheese would be an upgrade.”  


He shook his head. “I can’t stop thinking about her. She looked so good today. I wanted to grab her, to run my hands up her bare arms, to touch any part of her skin, and spend every second kissing her. Instead, I ate a stupid cupcake and spent the rest of the day running away.” He groaned and buried his face into his bed.  


“I thought you said you liked the cupcake,” Plagg commented.  


“I did,” he said with his voice muffled by the bed. “It was really good, like a bite-sized mocha.” He pulled himself up using his elbows to prop himself off the bed. “But that is all I’m allowed to have now – dessert. Well, sort of…” He rolled his eyes, but he always cheated on his diet with her. He groaned and ran his hands through his hair before throwing himself out of the bed and onto his feet. “It doesn’t matter. She’s my girlfriend. I can hold her hand and still kiss her a little. We can go out, like go out dancing, where I can hold her in my arms. I’m dating freaking Ladybug!”  


“Wooo,” Plagg cheered with no enthusiasm what so ever.  


“Exactly!” He exulted, not caring about Plagg’s attitude. “I need to find a day we can have a date. I’ll plan it all out and get some….” An alarm ran through his bedroom.  


“Plagg! Akuma! I get to see her!” He cheered excitedly.  


Plagg groaned and flew up from the comfy spot on his pillow. “Kid, I don’t think you should be excited about a Hawkmoth victim.”  


Adrien coughed and his cheeks flushed a little embarrassed. “Right. You’re right. It’s terrible. He is doing terrible things.” He forced a frown on his face but his voice betrayed him as he bubbled, “Plagg, claws out!”  


Chat jumped out and instantly pulled out his GPS to see if Ladybug was out. Her little red dot showed him exactly where she was. He grinned and called her up.  


Her masked face came on and he felt his heart race. She snapped at him, “Can’t talk. Come now.” Then hung up. Following the signal on his baton, he arrived to see a lot of things wrapped up like a present with elaborate bows – cars, trees, buildings even.  


“Okay…” He landed down beside a wrapped gift of what looked like two people caught on a bench. He carefully opened the wrapping, because he wasn’t sure if it would hurt whatever was underneath the colorful balloon wrapping if he simply ripped it. Pulling the paper away, he revealed two people that turned into large plastic action figures with clunky joins and fake hair. Chat touched the face of the woman sitting there and it was hard and smooth. She was wearing a superhero costume akin to Wonder Woman while the male beside her was wearing a full black armor suit. They looked like toys with no expression or evidence of them having ever been human before.  


A blue light shot out into the sky above him and he instinctively ducked. He twisted around in the direction of where it came from and took off running. More things were wrapped up as presents and the fight was louder. He skidded to a halt when he saw Ladybug running across rooftops to dodge a steady stream of blue shots following her in rapid succession. She threw herself across a particularly large opening to thankfully land on a building and continued to run.  


“I WANT IT! YOU HAVE TO GIVE IT TO ME!” A voice bellowed down in the street below and Chat ran up to see who it was.  


It was a child dressed up like a flashy soldier with black combat boots, blue cargo pants, a bright yellow jacket with blue mixed in, and a mask that covered his whole face but not his hair. It reminded him of something but he couldn’t think of who at the moment.  


He aimed with a comedically large rifle following Ladybug’s movements. Chat activated his baton to aim at the gun and hit it just as the kid pulled the trigger. Three blue balls swirled out of the gun but instead of it heading towards Ladybug, they hit the side of a bus, and white wrapping paper with cupcakes and streamers covered it in an instant.  


Chat swung down towards him as the kid turned around to face him. Chat’s baton retracted and the kid pointed to it.  


“What is that?!” he asked behind the mask sounding amazed and young. It made Chat backtrack in confusion.  


“My baton?”  


“How did it get so big?” The kid asked.  


Chat scratched the back of his head. “Magic I guess. I never thought about it.”  


“Give it me!” The kid demanded.  


“Ah, no. Sorry, kid. This is a full package right here. Parts are not sold separately,” Chat joked as he twirled the baton round and round in his hand.  


The kid then pointed his gun at him and Chat posed for the attack. “IT’S MY BIRTHDAY! MY DAY! SO GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!” He screamed and started shooting those short blue shots at him. Chat threw himself to the side, jumping and flipping out of the way, but the stream was never-ending and the only way he felt he could get out of it was by blocking it. He rolled down the sidewalk making a tree, a trashcan, and a street sign take a hit and get wrapped up. Going to his knee he started to swing his baton in front of him as the blue came near.  


“CHAT NO!” He heard his lady scream. He stopped his motions and his muscle tensed to move but it was too late. He either blocked it or took it full. He gritted his teeth and started the motion again but thankfully was knocked down and the stream went overhead. They rolled back until they hit the wall.  


“Run!” Ladybug growled through clenched teeth. The two ran away from the kid.  


“We have to go up, otherwise….” Shots appeared in front of them and Chat turned to his side to see that the kid was sprinting incredibly fast beside them and started shooting at them blindly.  


“CHAT UP!” Ladybug ordered and jumped on his back. After years of being in the heat of battle, fighting so many random and crazy victims with their insane powers, Chat was used to changing direction in a micro-second. They put on the breaks and the baton was extending while Ladybug latched on behind him. He saw the kid run past them so it gave them a moment to come up and land on the building. The second they landed, Ladybug collapsed on her hands and knees panting for breath.  


“My Lady, are you okay?” He crouched down in concern.  


“I’m fine,” she wheezed. “He’s only fast if he is running straight, but the gun doesn’t seem to ever run out of ammo.”  


“Is the akuma in the gun?”  


She shook her head. “There is a toy in his pocket. His right cargo pocket, I think. Damn, I forgot which one it was. Chat, he got my yo-yo.” She pulled it out and showed it to him. “I had the same thought to block the shots and when it hit my guard, it changed my weapon into an actual damn toy yo-yo.”  


“It’s alright, My Lady, I…” A large explosion hit behind them and both ducked as the debris rained down on them.  


“Break’s over,” Ladybug declared as black wrapping paper with party hats crawled towards them. There was a taller building that they could escape on. He wrapped his arm around Ladybug’s waist and hit it the button to lift them up.  


“Going up, My Lady?” he winked making her roll her eyes.  


“I’d scold you, Kitty, but I’m too relieved to have you here.” They landed on the top and moved to hide by a wall. “I hate not having my yo-yo. Chat, I need you to get the akuma, but he is difficult to get close to.”  


“What is your Lucky Charm?”  


Ladybug shook her head and pulled it out. “It’s some sort of horn, but it didn’t make any noise when I used it.” She gave it to him and he instantly recognized it.  


“It’s from the game! Of course! He is doing the exact same things as Soldier Jack!”  


“NO FAIR! STOP HIDING! COME DOWN NOW!” Toyminator yelled out at them and shot off random shots in their general direction.  


“A game? You mean he is, oh! All of his gifts were surrounding that Overhead game. Have you played it?”  


“Yeah! And this is the sonic weapon used by Luc. Ladybug, all you need to do is get within 8 meters from him and shoot it. It will knock him down and it should give me the time to get at his pocket,” Chat explained.  


“We will have to go down though,” she said nervously.  


He twisted around and pinned her against the wall and grinned lecherously at her. “I’m always willing, My Lady,” he whispered in a husky voice. Ladybug blushed and she lifted her arm to hit him, but he yanked her up against his tall frame, making her gasp. “Hold me tight,” he purred and they were off.  


Chat brought them down in the middle of the street where Toyminator hadn’t been yet. His arm gave her a little squeeze before setting Ladybug down. She blushed lightly before pulling away with the sonic weapon in hand.  


“So you’ll distract him and when I get close enough I’ll knock him down for you,” she reiterated the plan and he nodded sharply once.  


“Oh, try not hit me with it. It’s AOE,” Chat added making her groan.  


“This would be easier in the game where friendly fire wasn’t possible.”  


“I WANT YOUR TOYS! GIMMIE!” Toyminator found them and started shooting them again. They ran together with Chat getting ready to pole vault towards him.  


“We can play later if you want, My Lady, but until then, send him flying.” Chat launched himself up and over towards Toyminator. Meanwhile, Ladybug hesitated to look around trying to find the best place to get at him.  


The plan worked perfectly, except that the sonic weapon didn’t knock him down, it knocked him back. It didn’t matter though, because Chat Noir was able to claw open the pocket and get the action figure. He crushed it in his hand and the purple butterfly came out.  


She immediately shouted, “Miraculous Ladybug!” Then threw the sonic weapon up so she could get her yo-yo back. She had to swing up on top of a building to catch the Akuma and cleanse it. Chat was talking to the kid when she came down.  


“Look at this thing, it is the coolest!” He exclaimed over-enthusiastically. “And the mask even has a target and everything.”  


“Right! That’s why I wanted it so bad, but the box had this side piece on it and I didn’t get it so now it’s not complete!” Elliot whined.  


“You don’t need it. Soldier Jack is all about the rockets. And you’ve got all three right here!” Chat gushed over the toy. “I would love to have something this awesome.”  


“Really, you would?” the boy looked up at him with wide eyes.  


“I totally would. And hey, I play the game too. Maybe we have played together.”  


The kid jumped up and down. “What is your handle? I’ll add you as a friend!”  


“Can’t do that little man. Secret identity and all. But if you give me yours, maybe you’ll get a group invite sometime,” Chat promised.  


“Okay, Okay!”  


Ladybug’s earrings beeped for the third time since summoning the Lucky Charm. Chat has the boy handled and stood up holding his hand. “I’ll take him back, Ladybug.”  


“But I know…you sure?” she asked and bit her lip.  


He lifted his hand up and took her chin between his fingers to pull her lip out from between her teeth. “Yeah, I’ve got it,” he said gently. He dropped his hand from her face and offered up his fist. “Pound it?”  


Her heart jumped into her throat and she glanced at the boy and then back at Chat who grinned at her. Every little part of her revealed skin turned as dark as the suit, but her thoughts didn’t stop her from giving his fist a little tap and she ran off. He wistfully watched her go until Elliot spoke up.  


“Chat Noir, what character do you play?” The kid asked.

He smiled returning his attention to him, "Well..."


	29. Night-time Visitor

Chat Noir and Elliot talked all the way back to the play center where his mother came out and grabbed him. She thanked Chat Noir over and over again, but then started to lay into her son about his behavior. His ring ran out and he had a minute left and had to go immediately. He turned around to head back or find a place to recharge when he saw Marinette at a door to the side. She looked at him and when she was sure their eyes met, went through the door leaving it open.  


_Don’t hate me Plagg._   


He snuck over and she led him to a supply room where he saw holiday decorations waiting for their day to come. She closed the door and he twisted around to see her leaning against it.  


“I have to detransform like right now. Is it safe?”  


“I can barely see you, so yeah, it should be. Do you have cheese though?” Marinette asked.  


“Yeah,” he answered as he stepped up towards her. Her breath hitched when he touched her and he smiled. He didn’t notice the darkness surround them thanks to his handy enhanced sight. He stepped up to her, slowly pulling her into a hug and he whispered, “Plagg, Claws in.”  


“Cutting it close there, kid,” Plagg grumbled. “Is it night time already? How long does it take for you to take down one Akuma?”  


“Sorry Plagg, this one is on me,” Marinette said.  


He groaned, “This again… Give me my cheese, kid.”  


“It will only take a minute,” she defended as Adrien handed him the cheese and he flew off.  


“Really, we only have a minute?” He asked with a little pout.  


Her hands touched his waist making his temperature rise. “It all depends on how long Alya takes to figure out I’m missing,” she murmured as her hands smoothed up his shirt and over his chest.  


“You wanted to talk to me earlier. I thought maybe you had the time now?”  


He smiled. “I wanted to hear your voice. It wasn’t important.” Adrien closed his eyes at her touch, soaking it in as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  


“Oh,” she whispered. Her fingers sunk into his hair at the base of his skull and scratched lightly. “Well, you did good today, Kitty.”  


The light rumble came from his chest and she smiled. His fingers clenched her shirt at the small of her back wishing he could pull her in, or push her back against the door and pin her against his body. Instead, he leaned his head down and knocked gently on top of hers.  


“I couldn’t have done it without you, My Lady,” he whispered.  


“I think this win was all yours.” Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped forward further into his embrace. Her hand stopped scratching and slipped fully into his hair. He lightly groaned at the feel of her against him. With his eyes closed, he didn’t see what she was doing. He only felt the tip of her nose graze his, making him twist his head to the side. He felt her arms tense around his neck as she pulled herself up against his body. His arms moved more firmly around her, holding her against him, never wanting to let her go.  


“Is this okay?” She whispered with uncertainty. Her breath brushed against his lips.  


“Yes,” he breathed. He was positively shaking from restraint and it all came crumbling the moment her lips pressed against his. He groaned softly and his mouth parted eagerly to taste her. Those beautiful full lips pressed between his and her jaw dropped to make the kiss last a little longer. His hands stroked up her back making her moan against his mouth. The sound of it sparked such need from within. His hand reached back to hold the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue reached out seeking out her silky touch.  


Marinette whimpered but opened her mouth to allow his probing. The tip of her tongue tangled with his and he lost his strength pushing her back onto the door. The back of his arms hit the door instead of her, but feeling that there made him push her against it so he could free his hands, ensuring that she couldn’t escape. He ran his hands down her body, feeling the curve of her waist give way to the swell of her hips. Her tongue swept into his mouth as his hands reached down and groped her ass.  


“Ah!” She broke the lip lock as he reached down and lifted her up to the tips of her toes. It was up to Marinette to lift her legs up and wrap around his waist. Adrien’s lips nibbled down her jaw and started to kiss and lick her neck. Her head was feeling light and fuzzy. Her body was hot and heavy, slowly melting under his touch.  


“Adrien,” she moaned, and then his mouth opened and latched on to the pulse of her neck. Her eyes fluttered as she fought to submit to his ministrations. His right hand drifted down to her thigh and she lifted her knee to slide up his leg while his mouth sucked at her neck. With one leg up, came the other and he lifted her up over his head. His mouth loosened from its spot and he licked down her collarbone but couldn’t go further down because of the collar of the shirt.  


She thumped her head against the door as he kissed up the other side of her neck. Her feet locked around him as he shoved her harder against the door. She squirmed in her spot and he thrust his hips against her core allowing her to feel how much he desired her. Her body instantly clenched in want. The memory of him inside of her rushed through her. Her mind’s eye was quick to remind her exactly how good it would feel, his mouth kissing her, his hands touching her and his cock fucking her.  


Her fingers fisted his hair and she pulled his head back from her neck. He gasped and groaned in pain until her lips came crashing down on his and savagely claimed his mouth. The door bit into her back as he pushed her against it. His right hand left her thigh and crawled up and cupped her breast. He squeezed her over her shirt and bra and it still sent a thrill through her straight down to her core. She threw her head back and softly groaned.  


“Marinette, do…”  


Music shattered their dreamy bubble and her next groan was one of frustration than desire.  


“Alya?” he asked and she could only nod. He let her go to allow her to get to her phone, though he didn’t really give her much breathing room as she answered it.  


“Hello?” she answered sounding out of breath and turned around giving him her back as if to give herself privacy for the conversation.  


“Mar, where are you?” Alya’s voice came out loud and clear to Adrien’s ears in the dark quiet room. However, he was extremely distracted by the scent of her hair and the warmth of her body.  


“I’m here,” she said weakly, and then cleared her throat to strengthen her voice, “I’ve been looking for you. Do you really need to film every Akuma attack?” She lectured, while Adrien hovered behind her with his hands at her hips and his face in her hair.  


“How could I not,” Alya exclaimed, but the two listening on this side of the line were distracted while Alya talked. “It happened right in front of me.” Adrien slipped his hands under her shirt and found the soft flesh of her stomach. Marinette had to brace herself with one stretched out against the door. “I mean it was a pain not getting hit and turning into a toy…” He kissed her softly as his hand massaged up her stomach and curved over her ribs. “…But it was so much easier getting it all once he left the building.” Marinette trembled in his arms as he pushed her bra up so that her breast spilled into his burning hot hand. “Ladybug was there almost instantly! I got so much great up-close footage!”  


“Yeah,” Marinette breathed out as his fingers rolled over her hardened nipple and squeezed it gently. Adrien nuzzled her hair away from the back of her neck and started to kiss her softly.  


“Are you alright? Did you get hit?” Alya continued in concern. Adrien’s other hand drifted down and she felt him unbutton her capri pants.  


“No,” she said a little more firmly and her hand went over his.  


“Oh good,” Alya answered in relief. “I would have owed you so much more if you got turned into a toy because of me.” Adrien pulled away, and Marinette was torn over the action. “Seriously, where are you, because the party is over now, and we are heading out.”  


“I’ll meet you at the front door, okay?” Marinette said and before Alya could agree, she hung up. His hands dropped to a safe spot on her body which were her hips and she twisted around to face him hugging her phone.  


“I’ve got…”  


“To go, yeah I heard,” he finished sounding a little rough and stepped back away from her.  


“Adrien,” she sighed. “I didn’t mean to…”  


He coughed. “No, it’s fine. I have to go too, before anyone at home finds out I’m not there, you know. I’ll um talk to you later okay,” he was stepping back as he spoke until he was good distance away from her hidden in the shadows. “Plagg, Claws out.”  


Marinette was blinded by the green light. “I’m happy I got to… It was good to see you tonight.”  


“Adrien, please, it’s not that I don’t…”  


“You have to go, otherwise Alya will get really suspicious and she can’t even suspect that you might be… someone else. That is too risky,” Chat reasoned and then pulled out his baton. “I’m going out the window. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”  


Marinette watched him duck out without looking back. The moment he was gone, she collapsed down into a squat, wrapped her arms around her knees and screamed into herself. _I messed up! I messed up big time!_ Her body could still feel him, still humming with need and want. She could feel her bra twisted over her breasts. The sensitive flesh throbbing in time with her racing heart. The only thing covering her was her thin shirt at the moment. She badly wanted him to continue but something within her seized up, and it wasn’t Alya talking in her ear.  


And speaking of Alya, she quickly fixed herself back to a presentable state and left to find her before she got suspicious. She ran to the front door where she saw the three sisters waiting for her.  


“There you are,” Alya griped. “I was about call the police to send out a search party for you! How far did you run away? You are all flushed and out of breath and for you to be that out of it, you must have gone far.”  


Her face burned knowing that it wasn’t because of running that had her so flustered but she went with it. “Sorry, but I hate Akuma attacks. I really don’t understand how you can chase after them like that.”  


Alya grinned taking the statement as praise. “It just goes to show that I’ve got what it takes to be number one in the news. I’ll always be the first one there no matter how dangerous.” The four of them started to walk home as she boasted. Marinette smiled weakly, her arms still hugging herself unconsciously. Alya chatted on about her latest conquest. It really did amaze Marinette how Alya was able to capture the fight without getting in the way. That or she was so focused on trying to defeat the Akuma that she failed to notice her best friend.  


Marinette listened quietly as she recapped the fight. She was worried about Ladybug when she lost the use of her yo-yo. The way Alya spoke about it made her want to ask Tikki if there were alternatives to fighting. There have been several times where she lost it or Chat lost his baton, and things got more difficult than necessary. It was always assumed that her luck as Ladybug was what pulled them through, but it was better not to rely on that.  


“Marinette?” Alya called out to her and she snapped up to attention.  


“Yeah, what?  


“Is everything alright? Your mind is off in space.”  


“Sorry,” Marinette mumbled. “I guess the Akuma really wiped me out.”  


“Hmm, well then I guess it’s a good thing we are here. I’ll drop off my sisters and walk you home,” Alya offered and moved up the stairs to open the building door.  


“No, it’s okay,” Marinette quickly objected. “I’ll just run home. You don’t need to come with me.” She started backing away showing that she wasn’t going to wait for her.  


“Are you sure?” Alya asked out of concern.  


She smiled brightly and waved in dismissal. “Really! I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”  


A twinge of pain pierced her as she used his words with Alya. It made her eyes start to water, and she quickly turned tail and took off before Alya could see it.  


It felt good to run. It would have felt better to transform and run through the darkening city night, getting lost above the skyline where no one would see her. However, she was afraid that her feet would take her to a certain mansion, and she wasn’t sure she would be welcomed.  


Her parents were cleaning up after dinner and was surprised to see her home early. They were not aware of the akuma attack and didn’t question it further. They welcomed her home, asked if she ate or if she needed anything. Marinette shook her head with a fake smile and wished them a good night before retreating into her room.  


Tikki flew out of her purse the moment the door closed behind her. “Is everything alright, Marinette?”  


She sighed. “I’m going to get tired of hearing that real soon.” Tikki flew back with her little antenna drooping as if cowering back. Marinette sighed and sat down at her computer. “I’m sorry, Tikki. I’m frustrated and a little angry at myself for everything happening with Adrien. I don’t mean to take it out you or anyone really.”  


“Maybe you should visit him.”  


She instantly shook her head. “He left so quickly without letting me explain. I really don’t think he would want to see me tonight.” She sighed and took out her phone to charge for the night. “And if he did want to talk, he could call or text.” She turned it on to see no messages or missed call alerts.  


“What if he is waiting for you?” She offered.  


Marinette pressed her lips together looking at her phone. He never did send her that text from earlier. He said he simply wanted to hear her voice, but that didn’t seem to be the case anymore.  


“I’ll try,” She said and typed out a simple message.  


**Hey, get home okay?**   


She held on to it, looking at her screen as her heartbeat painfully in her chest. She was about to put it down when he replied.  


**Adrien: Yeah, you?**   


**Yes. Was about to get my homework done.**   


**Adrien: Me too. Especially since I’ll need to leave early for my shoot tomorrow.**   


_Right, I forgot that they rescheduled his Wednesday job to Saturday because of his “stomach” problems. That feels like eons ago._   


**So about today…** delete, delete, delete. **Maybe tomorrow morning…** delete, delete, delete. **Are you free on…** delete, delete, delete. She sighed and typed: **I really want to see you tonight.**  


**Adrien: Have a good night, My Lady. Sleep well.**   


He beat her to it and she didn’t have it in her to hit Send. She deleted the message and replied, **Good night, Kitty.**  


She set her phone face down and plugged it in. Tikki didn’t have the heart to ask and really didn’t need to considering the look on her charge’s face.  


“Tikki,” Marinette called out to her and she came up instantly. “Alya is going to post the akuma fight today and I was hoping to go over it with you. You probably overheard that I lost the yo-yo’s capabilities during the fight, and I was hoping you could suggest some other tactics that I could use if it happens again. Maybe after my homework?”  


“Sure, Marinette. Whenever you are ready. I’ll see what we can do for the future.”  


Marinette was emotionally drained that night and sleep took her early that night. It hit her hard enough that she did not notice the glowing green eyes of a cat peering down at her through the balcony window. Tikki felt Plagg’s presence and few out to meet with Chat.  


“She fell asleep about an hour ago,” she informed him.  


“Yeah,” he said sadly. “It was stupid of me to come over so late. Don’t tell her I came over, okay?” Chat turned to leave when Tikki stopped him.  


“Chat, are you doing okay?”  


He looked back at the closed door almost mournfully. He jumped up to the stand on the railing as if he was about to go without answering but did. “I don’t know. I’m all twisted up inside and I can’t make sense out of it. Every part of me is aching. As if I worked out too hard or long and I hurt all over, but deeper inside of me.” He looked up at the half moon in the sky. “The moment I kissed her, held her, the pain went away and everything was good again.” He turned to Tikki who was floating close beside him. “Is that the heat still?”  


She shook her head and softly answered, “No, Chat. It isn’t.”  


He dropped his head down and nodded. “Plagg said it was love and that I’m just…” he paused not wanting to use the word he did. “Needy,” he finished.  


Tikki cursed softly making him look at her in surprise. “Plagg is right in his own crude way, but Chat, what you are feeling is natural. Everything changed so quickly for you both and both of you need to relearn how to live with these new changes. It’s not wrong or bad for you to physically crave your mate.”  


He scoffed, “It is when she doesn’t want that. One kiss. All it took for me to completely lose it was a single kiss in a dark room. I couldn’t get enough of her: the way she felt in my arms again. I couldn’t -wouldn’t- stop and kept going. Even when Alya called, I kept going not caring at all about if she heard us through the phone. I undressed her when I knew.” He squatted down and angrily shoved his claws into his hair. “I know she doesn’t want to do it again. She told me, you told me she never wanted to have sex with me, not now, not like that, but we did it anyway and now I can’t stop thinking of her like that when I see her. I love her. I want to be with her every minute of every day, to talk and play and simply be near her, but then I want to hold her, and kiss her and…” he growled, “I’m disgusting.”  


“Chat, you are not…” Tikki flew in front of his face and felt her heartbreak at the look on his face. A look of hatred and heat and anguish was plain on his face. Tears were falling from his burning red eyes.  


“I want her even now. She’s laying there in a bed we have shared intimately, asleep and looking so beautiful.” He shut his eyes tightly and fisted his hair painfully as he seethed, “What kind of guy stalks his girlfriend late at night, watches her sleep and thinks of breaking in for the sole purpose of having sex?”  


“Chat, please don’t be so hard on yourself. You are punishing yourself over nothing. You stopped when she said no. You are not breaking in. You are not out of control. You are coping with getting everything you wanted and then having it get taken away in a blink of an eye all because Marinette won’t…” Tikki quickly cut herself off.  


“What? She won’t what?” He prodded and she shook her head.  


“I said too much. Chat, I’m sorry that the powers forced you both into this situation, but deep down you two are capable of overcoming this. You simply have to let yourselves do so.” Chat’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Go home Chat. Sleep. You have a long day tomorrow and hopefully, things will be a little clearer or easier.”  


“I don’t want to sleep alone,” he mumbled.  


“I’m sorry, Chat. I really am.”


	30. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette stops fighting it, and Adrien can't control his emotions.

Class started the next day without a word spoken between them. She was late on purpose this time, merely so that she didn’t have a chance to talk to anyone about anything. Their eyes meet when she walked in. Her face was inflamed as he pinned her down with his gaze with a sad, needy look in his eyes. She forced her feet forward making, past him and into her seat. She heard nothing about history that day. The slamming heart in her chest was much louder than the teacher’s words. Thankfully, she managed to look like she was paying attention, so the class ended without trouble.  


As soon as it was over, Marinette slipped in and out of the locker rooms in PE as quickly as possible and for the first time that week, she ran. She ran hard and fast around the block several times ignoring everyone and everything for the whole hour. By the time she was done, her body was coated in sweat and she was on a runner’s high. It was the only reason she managed to get through the talk with Alya during the shower.

She took the time to dry her hair because she was afraid of going out there too soon. She wasn’t sure if he would be there waiting for her or not, and she didn’t know how to take it if he wasn’t. Her feet felt like lead as she neared the exit, the corner where he would be standing was within arm’s reach. The students for the next class were already walking in, so she had to move. At least now that it was getting so late, his absence could be excused.  


Yet her heart hoped he was there still waiting. Her body shook in anticipation and her eyes were fixated on that corner ready to see him there waiting. _Please be waiting._  


His green eyes were the first thing she saw. As if her eyes were magnetically drawn to his. Her heart swelled in relief and joy seeing him there. She took a breath to speak when the final bell rang.  


“We are late, come on,” he said in a hurry and grabbed her hand.  


Marinette mindlessly followed him. He pulled her along, holding her hand tightly in his as they ran back to class. That one little touch, the strong grip of his hand around hers made her heart jump into her throat and beat loudly in her ears. He slowed down as they neared the door and he looked back at her as they came to a full stop. Adrien merely wanted to see her before he would be forced to drop her hand and head in, but the look in her eyes stop him. It seized through him freezing him on the spot. Her midnight blue eyes looked up at him sparkling with tears like stars. It stole his breath away. His grip was loosened to drop her hand and she quickly grabbed it again, tightening her hand around his and then reinforcing it with her other hand.  


_Please, don’t let go._  


That one clear thought struck through both of them and he turned towards her. His eyes softened and all of the yearning in his heart marred his beautiful face. He dropped his eyes as he lifted their entwined hands up. She watched him bring their hands up to his lips and softly press them against the back of her hand. He rose his eyes to meet with hers as he dropped his hand and placed it over his heart. She gasped soundlessly as she felt how fast his heart was racing against her hand. She looked up at him as he leaned in, and her head instinctively adjusted for the kiss.  


It was soft and brief but she needed it. Marinette needed that touch so badly. She had no idea what she was looking for but that one little reassurance was all she needed to want to fix this, to make her see that this was worth fighting for.  


“This is not the time nor the place for such things students,” their teacher scolded them from their classroom. They jumped at the sound of his voice and Adrien quickly spun around to face him. They both blushed bright red at getting caught and he waved them in. “Inside, come on.”  


Marinette moved first; her fingers still woven together with his. She tugged him forward and didn’t let go of his hand until she had to. Because it was always natural for her eyes to fall upon him as he sat down, their eyes meet and she gave him a timid but hopeful little smile. His smile did not reach his eyes and she didn’t understand the look on his face before he faced forward for the lecture.  


This time, she did not let him escape before he left for the day. She was ready to go the moment the lunch bell rang and she jumped out of her desk and was in front of him before he could stand. Surprise covered his face and he widened his eyes as he looked at her leaning over his desk. His face blushed a dark red. She frowned not understanding, and then realized the position she put herself in and jerked straight up.  


“That wasn’t… I wasn’t… I didn’t mean to…” she stammered and then angrily pressed her lips together. “Damn it!” She cursed. Too embarrassed to stay, she stormed out of the classroom without achieving her goal.  


She made her way down the stairs before he caught up to her. “Marinette,” he called out to her as his fingers touched her bicep to spin her around. Her face was burning by a seemingly innocent action and it made him smile for the first time today. _So cute!_  


They both stood in front of each other nervously waiting. After what felt like hours, they both talked at the same time.  


“I just wanted to…”  


“Are you free tomorrow…” He started and then stopped and amended, “Oh, Go ahead.”  


She shook her head. “No, wait. Am I free tomorrow? Are you…” she hesitated and licked her lips before continuing, “Are you free tomorrow?”  


He smiled nervously. “Yeah, well I think so. I can’t think of anything happening after 4 tomorrow so I was thinking, but if you are…”  


“No, I mean yes. I’m free,” she stumbled over her own words.  


“Well, I’m not 100% sure if it’s at 4 or...” he wavered, and she shook her head.  


“It doesn’t matter when. Call me or text me. I’m free whenever,” she vowed and his eyes softened looking at her.  


“What if it’s at 10 o’clock at night,” he countered almost as if trying to twist the knife he stabbed himself with yesterday. _Surely she would laugh and brush me off. The only thing we can do at ten at night is…_  


“I’m free,” she said softly and then he watched her delicate little hands reach out and pinch the fabric of his shirt that hung loosely around his stomach. “It doesn’t matter what time it is, just…” he looked up at her face when she faltered. Her next words were soft, almost too soft to hear, “I want to see you.”  


It felt like he was sucker-punched in his gut. All of the air in his lungs was stolen and he struggled to breathe.  


“Adrien.”  


Both of them turned to the sound of his name being projected across the court, and Marinette quickly retracted her hand when they saw Nathalie at the door. He saw Marinette take a step back in his peripheral vision. He turned back towards her, and she smiled that odd fake smile of hers.  


“Good luck on the shoot today!” she said with an unnatural cheeriness. She spun around and started to run off.  


“Mar…”  


“Adrien,” Nathalie called out again with a firmer voice and he jerked himself towards his obligations. He hung his head and almost stomped over to his keeper in a childish pout.  


Marinette reached the doorway out and looked back. She watched him stroll out with his hand in his pocket and his head hung low. She wondered how he took her reply. It made her blush just thinking about it, because really, anyone who meets up at 10 at night is only there for one thing. No doubt he is confused by her words and actions. She was sending him so many mixed messages but each and every one of them was the truth at least to her. Everything she did in that exact moment was what she wanted to do, but even she couldn’t understand what she was thinking, so how could she expect him to. She didn’t blame him though. Her only hope was that he still wanted to be with her after everything.  


Everyone knew Adrien wasn’t coming back after lunch, yet Marinette still hoped he would walk through the door. After the day ended, Alya tried to plan something for the three of them to do, even for an hour, but Marinette quickly shot her down.  


“You have plans tonight,” Marinette said with a soft smile. “Go. Enjoy your time sleeping over at _my place_.” She winked and very gently pushed her towards Nino. “I’m fine. Really. Adrien and I have a date tomorrow and everything will be fine.”  


“Yeah?” Alya asked unsurely.  


“Truly! Text him if you don’t believe me. Now go! Or else the price will double for every moment you stall,” she threatened.  


“Fine,” Alya lifted her hands up in surrender. “I’ll go.” She stepped up and wrapped her arms around her for a hug. “But call me if you need anything.” Marinette hugged her for a brief moment happy that she was willing to sacrifice even a little bit of her precious time.  


“Ew no, thank you.” She pulled away and playfully added, “I don’t need to be calling while you two are naked and stuff.”  


Alya smirked and stepped back next to Nino. “So what are you going to do tonight?”  


Marinette sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll make a dress or something. I have a few designs I wanted to flesh out.” The redhead nodded and Nino turned them to walk away. She watched them go for a moment. Alya put her arm around Nino’s slim waist and he hooked his arm around her shoulder as they walked. They started chatting excitedly about their night together and knew that Alya quickly filed her woes for Marinette to the back of her mind.  


“Hey, Alya!” Marinette yelled out making them both stop and look behind her. “You owe me two nights for asking about my plans!”  


Alya barked out a laugh. “My offer is only valid for 30 days Dupain-Cheng, and I know for a fact you won’t cash in.”  


“Two nights!”  


“You’ll never do it!” Alya yelled back as they started to walk away again. Marinette laughed to herself as Alya obviously clued Nino in as to what they were yelling about. He shook his head and looked back at her. He didn’t say a word but he lifted his hand up and gave her a thumbs up.  


Marinette blushed a little thinking that her two friends knew that they all talking about sex, but it was too late to unlearn such things. She headed home and greeted her parents. This time she didn’t give them the opportunity to make her work, going directly into her room. She dumped her backpack into the corner and grabbed her sketchbook.  


Tikki flew over happy that her charge was in a better mood. “Are you really going to make a dress tonight?”  


“I’m thinking about it,” she stated as she flipped through the pages.  


“Will it be for your date tomorrow?” Tikki teased, making her laugh.  


“I doubt it. A dress can take a while, but at least it will keep me from thinking about it,” she reasoned and found one she wanted to do. It was a simple design but she designed a pleated detail at her bust that would take some work. She was not very good at pleats, especially small ones, so this would allow her to focus and lose herself in the project.  


It was at two in the morning before she finally fell asleep. The pattern to her dress was cut and the basic shape was pinned to the mannequin. The skirt and the sleeves were shaped and she even sewed on the ruffle on the edging of all three pieces. While she had the cutouts for the torso, she struggled with getting the pleating right for the chest. After several tries, sore fingers, and burning eyes, she did it! At least she thinks she did it. Her eyes were so fuzzy and her mind was definitely already asleep, that it was difficult to tell. She put the two pleated cups to the side, crawled into bed, and passed out.  


She woke up close to eleven Sunday morning and nearly panicked when she saw that she got a text from Adrien.  


**7:36am Adrien: Good Morning! I’m sure you are still asleep but I wanted to let you know that we are good for 4 tonight. Call or text me when you can.**  


“Ugh, early! He sounds cheery even through the text.” Still, she smiled and quickly typed out a reply. **I’m looking forward to it.**  
She started to slide out of bed and her phone chimed as soon as her foot it the ladder.  


**Adrien: Did you seriously just wake up?**  


Marinette glowered at the phone and contemplated lying to him, but really what was the point. She told him she was a night owl, not an early bird.  


**Yes! What of it?! I’ll have you know I fell asleep around 2 in the morning. 11 is a perfectly decent time to get up after staying up for nearly 20 hours.** She typed out defensively and proceeded to climb down to head to the bathroom. Her phone dinged again.  


**Adrien: Well, I’m sure that My Lady is looking radiant after so much beauty sleep.**  


“Was that a compliment or an insult?!” she snapped as she walked into the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a rat’s nest of a mess. Her face had line imprints from her pillow across her cheek and her clothes were rumbled and stretched loose to hang off her lanky frame.  


“Radiant my ass,” she grumbled. Her thumbs danced across her screen and jabbed the send button before she put too much thought into it.  


**Maybe one day you’ll stick around to see what I look like waking up.** She quickly followed up with the next message before he replied. **I’m taking a shower and then eating breakfast.**  


She set her phone down and moved to strip off her clothes to do exactly what she said she’d do. Her hand was testing the water in the shower when her phone chimed. Marinette thought to ignore it, but her curiosity got the best of her.  


**Adrien: I look forward to that day. I really do. Enjoy your LUNCH.**  


She laughed at the last comment but it was the first part that made her feel warm and fuzzy all over.  


_T-minus 5 hours._  


After lu… breakfast! After breakfast, she went upstairs feeling restless. She spoke to her parents and asked if she was allowed to go out tonight. They smiled annoyingly at her and said yes with a 10 o’clock curfew, so long as she called at 8 for a wellness check. All easy things to comply with. Though she wasn’t sure if Adrien would have 6 hours to spend out with his “friends”. Marinette bet she would be home by 8 when her parents went to bed.  


Alya had texted her earlier too. Thanking her profusely for letting her have a night with Nino. Marinette smiled as she read the gushy things they did before retiring to their room. They got dressed up and went to a nice dinner. She sent a picture of what they wore and she cooed at how nice they both looked. Nino was so cute blushing nervously in the picture. He looked very handsome and thought he didn’t think himself highly enough. There were more pictures of the restaurant and of their room. She could tell Alya was so excited.  
Suddenly, Marinette slammed her phone down at the last picture that was sent to her. “ALYA!” She screamed to no one but Tikki responded.  


“What? Is she okay?”  


“UGH! She’s sending me dirty pictures!”  


“Alya is?” Tikki questioned and went to her phone. Marinette removed her hand so the Kwami could look. She laughed at the image. “Marinette, there is nothing dirty about it. Look.”  


“But Nino is there naked and she is too and... and…”  


Tikki lifted the phone up to her face to show the picture to her, but Marinette quickly covered her face with her hands while she described the picture, “He is on his stomach. All you see is his back and he is asleep. Alya is covered up too. Look.”  


She peeked between her fingers and saw Alya without glasses smiling a huge goofy grin on the phone. Tikki was right. She was holding the bedsheets up over her chest only showing her bare shoulders and arms. Nino wasn’t covered but the picture only showed was his shoulders and the side of his sleeping face. Still, it was the knowledge that he was probably naked that made it seem indecent. Yeah, she’s seen Alya naked lots but getting clean was different than after getting busy.  


There was a last message after the picture. **Alya: I rocked his world. And girl, my man is blessed with a tongue as talented as his….**  


“For crying out loud Alya!” She turned away from the phone before she finished reading it, but her mind read it. Like it or not, she knew exactly what she said. “Phone down. Please Tikki.”  


Tikki laughed. “It’s sweet.”  


Marinette rolled her eyes. “You think everything is sweet.”  


“Because love is precious and beautiful. That’s why humans have been writing stories and songs about it since the beginning of time.”  


“You’ve got me there,” she mumbled.  


“So are you going to finish the dress for the date tonight?” Tikki asked eagerly.  


Marinette turned towards it and looked at it deep I thought. “I’m not sure if I can, but even if I did, it’s a rather casual dress, aaaaaand I have no idea what we are doing!” She finished in a panic and grabbed her phone. She quickly typed out a message about where they were going and what she should wear. Ten minutes passed but there was no reply.  


“He’s not answering,” she groaned as she rolled her forehead back and forth the hard surface of her desk.  


Tikki patted her head. “You should focus on the dress then, and if it would make you feel better, I’ll pick out outfits for you while you sew.”  


She lifted her head up with big hopeful eyes. “Really?”  


Tikki smiled and flew over to her computer. She clicked around and suddenly music started to fill her room. Marinette smiled as Tikki started to dance in the air to Jagged Stone singing his latest. The cute red kwami zipped around her head as the song picked up on the chorus making Marinette laugh loudly. She stood up and started to dance around the room with the immortal being of creation.  


They spent the afternoon listening to Marinette’s favorites while she sewed and Tikki continuously brought out outfits from her closet. She swore if there was a camera filming the happenings in her room, everyone would think the place was haunted with flying dresses and blouses coming in and out of the closet. They would wonder how a plate of cookies disappeared without a trace and who the hell this crazy girl was talking to.  


Adrien texted her before 2, lighting up her phone as she pushed the fabric through the machine. She grinned and quickly finished up the line. Removing the piece to the side, she grabbed her phone and looked at the message  


**Adrien: Everywhere, so wear something you can walk in.**  


**Then nothing fancy?**  


**Adrien: Let’s go with dressy school.**  


Marinette laughed. **That is not a style.**  


**Adrien: Sure, it is. Dress up as nice as you would be comfortable going to class with. No more than that.**  


She spun around in her chair and looked at her mostly completed dress. **Are you picking me up right at 4?** His reply took him a little longer than normal, and she almost picked up the dress again.  


**Adrien: Actually, we need to meet at the school. I’m so sorry, because I really wanted to pick you up, but the moment I mention going to the bakery, Nathalie started giving me the third degree. And then she talked about speaking to your parents, and I panicked. I didn’t know what your parents might say to her and rather than risk it, I changed my request. Is that okay?**  


Marinette stared at the message thinking. Her lower lip was pinned between her teeth, and she idly twisted in her chair. _Is that okay? Why wouldn’t it be okay?_ She sighed and hit the reply.  


**Of course, it’s okay. I’ll be there.**  


_Of course. Of course, of course… it’s fine. It’s better than taking advantage of our powers to see each other._  


**Adrien: Great! I can’t wait.**  


She smiled and put down the phone. Picking up the dress again, she tried to go back to the project but something about the text bothered her. Her motions through the machine were not laced with joy, and the music turned into background noise as she positioned it correctly under the needle.  


“Is tonight still on?” Tikki asked and it brought Marinette out of her haze.  


“Yes! 4 o’clock at the school,” she informed her and pressed the foot pedal. “I think I have time to finish it, so I’m going to try.”  


“I was hoping you would. It’s going to be beautiful,” Tikki cheered.  


It was 3:30 when she pulled the final stitch off and cleaned it up. Her critical eye wanted to spend the next four hours analyzing every stitch and line. She put it on and stood in front of the mirror to see how it fit. Marinette knew her measurements even after growing up like the back of her hand. She knew what would look good on her and what areas to show off and what to hide. Her shoulders and arms were more defined than most of the other girls so she liked putting a girly frill at her sleeves to add to her femineity. Her breasts filled out the cup as intended and the pleats she put in didn’t unfold awkwardly. The shallow V-neck did not expose much and hid the love bite just enough. The back made up for the front with a V-cut that went all the way down to the small of her back with two little strings that tied between her shoulders. It kept the form up front together but the zipper at the top of her bottom is what closed the dress.  


_Is this the dress I want to wear on our first date?_ She sighed and looked over at the other dress she picked out earlier. _White or blue? Sleeveless or bell?_ She took the time to put on the white one and it hid more of her chest with the square neckline. It exposed her arms completely with only a little ruffle that curved to her back. Like the blue she made, it revealed most of her back except there was a bra like eye-hook clasp which she wanted to change out eventually. There was a small span of revealed skin after that revealed her waist a little but it wasn’t anything terrible. Lastly, the skirt was nearly the same length with only a slightly different flare around her thighs.  


With very little time to spare she sent pictures of both dresses to Alya. She always went for the more revealing option but if Marinette didn’t give her one, then she couldn’t do so. She answered immediately.  


**Alya: The blue is so cute. Did you just get that?**  


**Made it. Just now actually. Is it too cute? Is it first date worthy?**  


**Alya: Nice! I wish I could make my own clothes to save money. Both are great, but never wear white on a date. You have no idea what might happen and absolutely everything will show up.**  


**Alya: And the blue has those little strings at the back that will make him want to pull on them. Sexy….**  


She laughed because Alya had no idea of him being Chat and well cats do like string, don’t they? It did not take long change. Her make-up was light and kept her hair down. Some white ankle wrap sandals completed the outfit and she was ready. She had five minutes left to get there.  


Now that she was on her way, her heart was jumping all around her chest. She opened her bag to softly talk to Tikki. “Why am I nervous?”  


“You’ll be fine, Marinette. It’s good to be nervous. It makes it all that more exciting.”  


She giggled, reached in, and caressed Tikki’s cheek. “Thanks, Tikki. I couldn’t have done this without you.”  


“I’m always here for you, but I hope you don’t need me tonight,” she commented.  


“That would suck,” she agreed with a sigh. “but you know at the same time it would fit with who we are as a couple. Oh,” she said suddenly and stopped mid-step. Tikki frowned up at her and wanted to peek out but dared not with the number of people around.  


“What’s wrong?” she hissed.  


“Nino is there,” Marinette muttered. She closed up her purse gently as her eyes darted around looking for Adrien. He wasn’t there, only Nino. She forced her feet forward and tried to swallow the worry in her heart. His back was to her and she remembered the picture Alya sent her. A light blush decorated her cheeks but then he saw her and waved. Obviously, she didn’t tell him that she took a picture of him while he slept. Alya can be so oblivious sometimes.  


She plastered a smile and rose her hand to wave at him. He smiled, pulled down his headphones, and walked down the stairs to meet her.  


“Hey Mari, you look great,” he commented as if he was the one she was going out with.  


“Thank you, Nino, but um,” she stammered. “Why are you here?”  


He groaned and clenched his heart. “Ouch. Where is the love?”  


“Nino,” she whined making him laugh.  


“Yeah okay. I’m crashing your date, but only for like 5 minutes. Trust me, I don’t want to be the weird third wheel for your first date. I’m here as insurance. Make the whole Not a Date thing he’s pulling real,” he explained and Marinette nodded softly. _He really is going all out to keep this secret. Is he that worried about his father finding out about me. Is it really…._ “Plus, he wasn’t sure how long it would take to actually get here, and he didn’t want you out here alone,” Nino added bringing her out of her thoughts.  


She smiled and it was genuine this time. “Thanks for the help Nino. Really.”  


“After covering for Alya and me last night, this is nothing,” he said with a pleased smile.  


“You don’t have to worry about that. Alya’s the one that owes me. Did you tell your parents you were with Adrien last night?” She asked and moved to lean against the brick wall that lined the stairway. She twisted around, planted her hands on the edge and lifted herself up to sit on the concrete. She pulled the skirt down her thighs a little until everything felt right. _Might as well get comfortable waiting for him._  


“Na, Adrien would have totally backed me up, but it is too unusual to use as an excuse. I said I was at Kim’s,” he told her and followed her up to sit next to her.  


“Unusual? Why?”  


“You know his schedule. Sadly, my folks don’t really know Adrien well. While they are cool with me hanging out with my friends, but spending the night somewhere where they don’t know his dad and all that. Not cool with them. And since I wasn’t actually going to be there, Kim’s was the obvious choice.”  


“Oh,” she let his words soak into her head and it made her sad. They did hang out at Adrien’s place a few times but it’s true that it wasn’t for very long. She never thought about what it would take for Nino to spend the night there or vice versa. It was so easy and natural for Alya or any of the other girls to come over and possibly spend the night at her place. It never occurred to her that they wouldn’t be able to either.  


“It all worked out. I dropped Alya off this morning at 10. Figured that was around the time you normally woke up and it wouldn’t raise suspicion,” he teased but it made her groan.  


“I’m not the only one that sleeps in on off days,” she retorted with a huff.  


“Hey, I normally would too, but this morning was like…” his voice drifted off and all that was there was a lovely smile. She couldn’t help but smile too seeing how in love he was. “It was like nothing we’ve ever had before. Waking up with her after spending all night with her. She snores you know,” he said softly as if there were others around to overhear them.  


Marinette laughed. “I know. She stops if you nudge her.”  


“Noted,” he grinned. “We got to eat breakfast at the hotel together. Just us, with no little brother or little sisters screaming around us. They had a full buffet too. We got to eat our fill at a table of our own. It was like I was seeing what our future could be like. What it would be like when we are out of school and are free to do what we want, how we want and with whomever we want.” He sighed. “I never wanted to grow up so fast than I did in that moment.”  


“Oh Nino,” Marinette cooed with watery eyes. She leaned in, dropped her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm. “Did you tell Alya this?”  


He snorted. “No. Alya doesn’t…” he paused. “It’s not that she isn’t romantic or that she wouldn’t like the sentiment, but it’s difficult to pin her down.”  


“That’s not what she says,” Marinette joked and Nino rolled his eyes.  


“God, don’t ever tell me what she tells you. I rather not find out what you know about my sex life.”  


Marinette rose up off his shoulder as she laughed, but kept her hand languidly around his arm. “Trust me Nino, I never wanted to know either, but you know how much Alya loves to spill the dirty details about everything.”  


“Right, that’s what I mean. She is so alive and active and going at full speed that by the time I think of anything to say to her, it’s far too late and the moment is gone. I still felt it though, so I think that’s all that matters.”  


“You should kiss her more often,” Marinette said and Nino leaned back a bit in shock. She blushed and sighed because this was something Alya confessed to her that she never wanted to know. “She told me that when you kiss her, her mind goes blank.”  


“Really?”  


“Yeah, so next time you want her to slow down long enough to say something sweet. Kiss her first.”  


Nino thought about it and added, “Or say anything at all.”  


Marinette snorted and then laughed a boisterously loud laugh. Nino joined in and that was when Adrien’s car pulled up. He approached from Marinette’s bakery wondering if he would see her walking over but she was already there sitting close to Nino.  


He told Simon to stop at the corner behind them and said he would call him when he was ready to go home. He walked over watching them laughing and smiling at their conversation. Marinette as looking beautiful in a steel blue dress with legs that seemed to go on forever. Her arm was hooked through his and she casually touched his shoulder and even his chest as she animatedly talked about something. He got close enough to hear her sweet voice telling a story. She kept referring to someone but not who. When he saw their faces, Nino was smiling softly looking down at his knees listening to her every word.  


The blood rushed through him and clouded his mind. He didn’t care what else was happening but he wanted her to stop touching him, stop smiling so beautiful at him, to get away from the man that was not him. They saw him before he reached them. He saw the recognition in Nino’s eyes and then he leaned back. He was very attuned to those around him and Marinette was a second slower as she turned that smiling face to Adrien. That second of hesitation allowed him to grab her waist and pull her off the edge and into his arms.  


“Adrien!” She yelped as Nino hopped off and put his hands up trying to look innocent. Adrien set her onto her feet and pushed her behind him protectively.  


“We were just talking,” Nino quickly defended.  


“Since when do you need to hold hands to talk,” Adrien growled. “I told you to keep her company, not try to steal her….” Adrien jumped back as something appeared in front of his face. It was too close and he had to back up to see it. He blinked to focus and saw a pissed off Marinette holding up her phone. He looked up at her and then at the screen and had to twist his head to figure it out.  


It was a picture of Alya in bed with Nino and he shut his eyes. “I don’t want to see that!”  


“Then calm the hell down!” She yelled at him. She shoved the phone towards him again. “We were talking about Alya, and if you would get your head out of your possessive male ass, you would have realized that,” she seethed.  


“Okay, I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. Put that away,” he begged and she did so.  


“It’s not me you should be apologizing to. Nino is your best friend and is with Alya. Why would you think he would have any interest in me?”  


He didn’t know why. Something overcame him and he acted without thinking. “I’m sorry, Nino.”  


“It’s cool. I mean I use to have a big crush on you, Marinette,” Nino said in defense.  


She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms intimidatingly. “Nino, if you still had thoughts of me while you were sleeping with my best friend. You would have more to fear from me than Adrien,” she threatened.  


He gulped. “Yes Ma’am. Err I mean No. I mean No thoughts. Just Alya. Love Alya. You friend. Sister like.”  


“You,” she snapped to Adrien and he snapped to attention in front of her. “We need to have a talk. Now.”  


“I’m out,” Nino announced and moved to leave.  


“Nino,” she called out to him and he turned towards them. “Thanks for coming out.” He nodded and smiled before leaving.  


“My Lady…” he started in a soothing voice.  


“No, Don’t My Lady me. You told me that the jealousy thing was a side effect of the heat. Something your cat was doing. So what is your excuse now, because I am not some frail woman you need to…”  


“You’re not! That was not… Marinette. I’m not afraid of your safety. I’m afraid you’ll leave me. This whole time you were in love with someone else and now I have you here with me and I can’t help but think that…” his brow furrowed as a painful look marred his face. “that you’ll wake up and realize I’m not as great as I pretend to be.”  


Marinette let out a breath and knocked him on the head. He flinched even though she didn’t do it very hard. “Adrien. I’ve been in love with you not someone else.” She dropped her hand to cup his cheek. “And believe it or not, I didn’t fall in love with Cover Model Adrien Agreste. If I did, then I wouldn’t have gotten angry that you put gum on my chair. I would have taken one look at you and swooned and gushed at your pretty boy looks.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Okay I did that anyway.”  


He smiled.  


“But it wasn’t until I found out you were a really sweet guy under that handsome smile.”  


His hand came up and cradled her hand against his face. “You’re not angry anymore.”  


“Oh, I am!” she reinstated, jerked her hand out from his and straightened up her back. “But I also can’t help the butterflies and giddiness bubbling up inside of me when you said that. You and your sweet words.”  


He reached out to take her hand. “I’m sorry. I really don’t know if it was the cat that triggered that or something that was always part of me. I’ve never… Marinette, I didn’t like seeing you touch him. It doesn’t matter if it was Nino or not. You were casually holding his arm and touching his shoulder and even his chest. You were snuggled up next to him and I…”  


“Hmm, that does sound bad when you describe it like that.”  


“I’m not trying to control you or anything but I can’t stand the thought of you being that close to another guy.”  


“Sort of like when Chloe kept hanging off of you,” she noted.  


“Except probably more violent,” he added.  


Marinette snorted. “Oh no, I wanted to punch her every time.”  


“And have the wrath of all of Paris on you, you wouldn’t dare,” he joked, and she laughed softly.  


She sighed. “Adrien, do you not trust me?”  


His eyes widened in shock. “Of course, I do!”  


She looked down sadly. “I can understand if you don’t. I mean the moment you took off the mask, I sort of… I mean we skipped a lot of steps, so maybe you think I’d do that with…”  


“NO!” He yelled and took her into his arms in a fierce hug. Her face smooshed into his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. “No. No. I don’t. I could never. Marinette, I swear to God that I NEVER ever thought of that. Not even a shadow of that entered my mind. I sincerely want to keep you locked up in a cage with me alone forever. I’m jealous of anyone who has your attention more than I do.”  


She laughed. “That’s sweetly psychotic, Adrien.”  


He rubbed his cheek on the top of her head. “Marinette, you are the one thing in my life I don’t want to lose. I promise I’ll work on the jealous thing.”  


His words lifted her heart and filled her head with bright pink fuzzy hearts. Not the jealousy part, but everything else. She sighed and slipped her arms down to wrap around his waist. His arms flexed as he squeezed her and she nuzzled her face against his chest.  


“I’ll tell you what,” she started and he loosened his grip to allow her to lift her head up and look at him. “I’ll work on the touching thing so that you don’t go into a mad rage, but you have to know that I’m a hugger, and Nino is my oldest friend. Does it help to know that you are the only one that I want to get closer to?”  


He smirked a bit. “It does.”  


She wanted to kiss him, but didn’t want things to get turned around so quickly on their first date. Instead, she looked down at his clothes and her fingers touched the collar of his shirt. “You look nice. Isn’t this the shirt you wore to the dinner party?”  


“It is. I thought you would want to see it in person.”  


She licked her lips and smiled. “It’s as nice as the picture promised.” He wore it like he did in the last picture, with the few top buttons undone but instead he wore black jeans for a more casual look, and to bring out the color more.  


“It’s not as gorgeous as you are. This dress,” he ran his fingers along the V cut on the back. “I feel like you are slowly sending me to an early grave.”  


She smirked. “I promise you’ll go down with a smile on your face.”  


His hand slipped over the exposed skin as he groaned, “Marinette.” He leaned his head to the side for a kiss.  


“Once again, we are skipping steps here, Adrien,” she told him, her lips hovering under his.  


“One kiss and I promise to behave,” he whispered.  


“Well, let’s not be too hasty,” she amended and closed the distance for the kiss. It lasted a little longer than appropriate but Adrien managed to pull away with a smile.  


“Can this idiot possessive cat take his Lady out for a date, now?”  


She beamed, “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty much done writing this. I'm currently trying to proofread it to the best of my ability - which trust me, it isn't great. I'll probably get to post a chapter every other day until complete. I hope you continue to let me know your thoughts and enjoy the story. Cheers, AB!


	31. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date of highs and lows and everything in between.

“Where are we going?” Marinette asked excitedly as they casually walked down the street.  


“Well, I have reservations at 6 for dinner. Until then I thought we would play a few games,” he grinned.  


She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Games?”  


“Yeah, if you are up for it,” he dared.  


“Is appealing to my competitive side to kick your ass really the best way to romance me?”  


He thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, I think so.”  


Marinette laughed. “You are so on!”  


Given the clue he gave her, she thought they were going to a classic arcade, maybe one with a bowling alley and crazy lights with a bar – not that they could drink yet.  


“VR?” she said in shock as she looked around the massive open area building set up with multiple virtual reality setups. There were over a dozen individual stalls with a few people already playing the available games. She saw two sets of four race cars lined up with each other, as well as private rooms in the distance.  


A man in his twenties greeted them behind several computer monitors. “Welcome to MindMeld. Are you here waiting for a group or is it the two of you?”  


“Just us,” Adrien answered.  


“Alright,” he pointed to a poster on the will. “Cost covers everything on the floor for 1 hour at a time per person.  


Adrien looked at Marinette. “1 hour good?”  


She leaned in and softly whispered, “I don’t have that much money. That or I can’t pay for dinner.”  


An odd look crossed over his face. He slipped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. “Not that I don’t appreciate the thought, but I was never going to let you pay for tonight.” He softly kissed her hair. “Let me spoil you, please?”  


She blushed and softly nodded.  


“An hour each would be great,” Adrien told the clerk.  


“Have you ever tried VR before?” Both of them shook their heads.  


“Alright, quick intro before you start.” He escorted them around the counter and explained the equipment, the programs and comfort level that are indicated for each game. “I’m asking you to please take a break if you are feeling nauseous.”  


“Nauseous?” Marinette chimed in with unease.  


The man nodded and moved back behind the counter. “Start off slow and move up until you get dizzy and then don’t go any further.” He started jabbing on a screen and gave them the final price. “There are several attendants that can help you out if needed. Enjoy.”  


“Thanks,” Adrien said and started to move but then hesitated. “Do you have a recommendation to start?”  


“Racing,” he pointed to the cars. “Always the easiest because you are sitting while you play.”  


Adrien thanked him and moved to the cars with Marinette. “Ready to lose?”  


She snorted. “Do you even know how to drive, Agreste?”  


“Nope, do you?”  


“Nuh-uh,” she admitted. “First one to crash loses.”  


“Deal!”  


“WAAAAA!!” Marinette yelled as she twisted the VR wheel and bumped into the car next to her. The play car she was in jostled her around. “OMG SORRY!” She overly corrected the car and bumped into the wall on the other side making the car move again. “This is crazy!”  


She heard Adrien laugh in her headset. He passed her on the virtual racetrack. “You are falling behind, My Lady,” he teased.  


“How are you so good at this?!” She grunted as her car buzzed.  


“Don’t turn so fast. You don’t need to move so much,” he tried to help her but she was too far gone. The motions on the game were almost the same as a normal video game on the console. He had the wheel and petal setup so he knew not to jerk the wheel around. While the VR game was several steps cooler, it was an easy transition.  


She slammed into another car which made it spin out of control and flip several times behind her. “Oh God, I killed him!”  


“They are not real,” Adrien said as he leaned to the right on a curve and pushed the accelerator on the controller to go faster. “Turn with your body instead of your hands.”  


“What?!” she asked as she swerved in high speeds to make the same turn he just did.  


“Lean into it.”  


“Okay. Okay,” she said panicked and on the next turn she leaned and twisted the controller making her car jerk to the left and spun out of control as a car behind her hit her bumper. She crashed.  


Adrien didn’t care about finishing the race, immediately took off his headgear when she whined. “Let’s try something else,” he suggested.  


“No!” she said determined. “Again!”  


By the fourth race, she had gotten the hang of it and managed to finish the race in 6th place, but they had to get off to let others play. She was bouncing on her toes with adrenaline now. “Let’s try that one!” She pointed to another sports game – a dodgeball game.  


They went through a small tutorial, where they were face to face with each other in a long corridor trying to hit each other. They had unlimited ammo of little red balls about the size of a baseball that always magically appeared in their hands. The first player to score three hits wins. Marinette was significantly better at this one, but he felt like they were evenly matched. He was pretty sure the VR set was not meant to handle the moves they were trying to force their characters through and it soured the game for both of them. Though it did make him want to actually play dodge ball with her one day.  


He chose the next one, a first-person shooter where they would get to kill things together.  


“Adrien. This is horror… No. No. No,” she objected.  


“Let’s give it try. If something scares you, shoot it.”  


“…and I’m going to scream at everything that pops out at me. If you want to hear me scream, I can think of better ways,” she whispered in a teasing tone.  


He gulped. “I sincerely hope I was the only one to hear that.”  


“Oh, right,” Marinette mumbled.  


“Okay wait, they have war games too. That’s okay?”  


“Fine, but nothing is allowed to pop out at me trying to eat my face.”  


He chuckled. “But shooting at you is okay?”  


“Shooting implies they will be far away, not in my face with huge ugly teeth as they jump out at me from dark corners,” she gripped.  


Movement in the game was difficult for both of them. Once they reached a scene where they could stand and shoot, they were unstoppable. But they did die a lot. Both agreed that it would be fun but only if they had the time to practice movement within the game.  


“Okay, we have less than 20 minutes left. We can do a boxing one. There is a climbing game,” Adrien looked at the list.  


“I think we are already good at climbing, Kitty. Oo there is a dance one. What do you think?”  


“Sure, I’m game for anything.”  


“Haha,” Marinette said dryly before stepping into the box. Adrien tilted his head not understanding why she said that and then it donned on him that it was a pun. _She’s catching ones I didn’t even intend._  


Marinette already put the headset on before Adrien caught up, and he decided to watch her play rather than participate.  


“They have good songs,” she commented loudly to him. “Which should I do first?”  


“Whatever looks more fun,” he answered vaguely. They conveniently made it so that people could see what the player saw on a flat screen above them. Adrien watched her scroll through the titles and she chose an older pop song that almost everyone knew on easy mode.  


He leaned against the frame and looked up at the screen. There were two colors of light she would have to follow and hit, red on her left hand and blue on her right. The song started to play and she would move the controllers in her hand to try and hit the respective color. An arrow would tell her how she was supposed to hit it and there could be patterns that would force her to wave her arms and even obstacles to avoid making her crouch or move side to side. All in an effort to make it seem like she was dancing.  


The song was very simple and slow for a beginner to learn the game. She started to bounce her body softly to the beat of the song while waiting for the notes to come at her. It made him smile as she started to dance on her own.  


“Okay, I got this…” she stated and picked a different song on the next difficulty. Faster, more complicated moves and more obstacles came at her. She had to move side to side more often which made watching her all the more interesting.  


For one it was always fun to watch someone having fun, but mostly it was fun watching her move. His eyes drifted down to her slim body being hugged in a little blue dress. The skirt was short enough for her to get full range of her gorgeous legs. The muscle in her calves flexed as she jumped from side to side. Then she crouched down and it gave him the most delightful view of her bottom. Her curvaceous hips stretched that blue fabric enticingly before she burst back up. The little string ties dangled at her back, constantly drawing his eye to her bare back and reminding him that she was not wearing a bra at all. She would probably smack him if she knew he eagerly waited for each time she twisted towards him to give him a glimpse of her jiggling breasts.  


“YES!” She cheered as she finished the song and got a high score still. “Should I do hard?”  


“Yes, please,” he said huskily. She twisted towards his voice and grinned. “How are you doing?”  


“Great,” he answered honestly.  


Marinette twisted towards the sound of his voice which made her twist around far more than she anticipated. She dropped the controllers letting them dangle from the wrist straps and pushed the headset to look at him.  


“Why aren’t you playing?!” she asked with a little frown.  


He gave her a little smirk. “I was enjoying watching you play,” he admitted and let his eyes drift down her body. She flushed and opened her mouth to speak but then her eyes darted behind him and her face grew a darker red. She cast her eyes down and bit her lip making his heart race. She took off the headset and whispered, “Looks like you weren’t the only one watching.”  


Adrien twisted around and saw three other guys casually watching her, talking and smiling.  


“You’re turn, yeah?”  


“Yeah,” he agreed. Adrien straightened up and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Not that I blame them, but…”  


Her eyes drifted down to his chest and she felt a surge of anticipation fill her. A light grey t-shirt with a shallow V-neck appeared under the purple dress shirt and she felt a little disappointed. She looked away into the booth and scolded herself. _What are you thinking, Marinette! Would you really want him topless in public? No. of course not, so why…._ Her focus was distracted as the dark purple shirt appeared before her eyes. She looked around to see that he was slipping his shirt around her.  


“What… what are you doing?” she whispered.  


“It’s hot, and if I’m going to play, I’m only going to get hotter.” He winked at her and then took the headset from her hands. He moved into the center of the little room and then held out his hand for the first controller.  


“Oh,” she quickly stepped up and pulled the tightener down the strap to remove it from her wrist. She helped put each one on, tightening it down around his wrist. Once she was done with the other, he twisted his hand to grip her forearm. Marinette looked up at him puzzled. He was smiling softly and had his head tilted to the side slightly. She licked her lips and his smile widened. He pulled her arm slightly and she stepped in to kiss him.  


It was soft and sweet and all too short. Adrien straightened up while she was trying to swallow her heart back down. He caressed her cheek. “I think I can squeeze in two songs but then we have to go.”  


She nodded and quickly stepped out. “Good luck.” He slipped the headset on and picked up the controllers to start. She watched him momentarily but was distracted by the shirt. It smelled like his cologne and the scent was making her head fuzzy. She pulled it tighter around her and slipped her arms though the sleeves. She looked down and saw that it reached the ruffles of her dress. _Big. It didn’t look that big on him._ She pulled her hands through and surrounded herself with him.  


_If I can’t have him around me, this is the next best thing._   


She looked up to finally watch him. He was in the middle of a song and it was obvious that he did not start off on easy mode, probably normal. She smiled as he put in way more effort in his movement than what was called for. He saw the intent of the movement and actually danced with the song rather than simply completing the requirement. She could see on the screen what was coming up. He was supposed to swipe across him from right to left, instead he did a complete spin all the way around. He stumbled and missed the next few notes but it made her laugh. He quickly caught up before he failed the song and managed to finish it with a mediocre score.  


“Woo!” He shouted with both hands in the air in celebration.  


“Alright, goofball. Do Hard mode and let's see if you can keep playing around,” she dared him.  


He twisted and took off his headset for a moment to look at her. “What do I get if I win?”’  


She narrowed her eyes thinking. Her face heated up at her own thoughts and she looked up at him with coy eyes and then murmured, “One wish.”  


He raised an eyebrow and quickly put the headset back on. “Don’t look away. I don’t want you backing out on that.”  


“You have to get a high score, not simply passing,” she amended.  


He rose his fist up and gave her a thumbs up as the song started and quickly moved into place as the first note came up. She didn’t get to play on hard mode, and just watching it took her breath away. Adrien was not messing around this time, but he was missing some here and there. The moves were tricky and they made him switch around a lot. There were definitely more obstacles to avoid than on normal and there was not a moment where he did not stop moving his feet.  


She cringed as he missed a large streak and almost lost the song. He quickly caught back up, bringing the multiplier back up. Marinette let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. Someone appeared next to her, it was a worker - a woman this time.  


“Time is up. Would you like to play for another hour?” She asked and was holding a tablet.  


“Ah, no, we need to go. Can he finish the song or should I stop him?”  


“He can finish,” she replied with a smile but didn’t leave, merely stepped back. Marinette turned to watch Adrien finish the game but she glanced back at the woman waiting for them and felt nervous. The woman was watching Adrien play and something twisted in Marinette’s gut. Her eyes looked at Adrien, she saw his tall lean body move and twist. The muscle in his arms flexed as he hit the notes. The grey shirt was tight across his shoulders as they bulged with his movements. The black jeans he wore hugged his hips and over the curve of his butt nicely.  


Marinette idly stepped to the side, more towards the center of the dedicated space. She grabbed the open edges of his shirt and flapped it out around her as if she was hot. His cologne wafted around her and she inhaled deeply sending the blood rushing through her. The song ended while she peacocked around.  


Adrien whipped off the headset panting. “That was much harder than I thought it would be,” he confessed while looking at his final score. It was a B which was in the middle of the range.  


She walked in and wrapped her arms around him. He was sweating and she could feel the heat radiating off his body.  


“But you finished the song, great job,” she stated, leaned up, gliding her body up his back and gently kissed his cheek. He smiled happily at his treat. “Our time is up,” she told him and nodded to the worker.  


“Right, okay.” He stepped away from her arms and put the headset back on the hook and then did the same for the controllers. Marinette quickly took his hand into hers as they came out of the booth and they thanked the worker. She watched the woman walk into the booth and take out a towel and a bottle of sanitizer that was hooked on her belt.  


_Way to over react, Marinette. She is probably five years older than us, and would not be eyeballing a teenage boy._   


“Marinette?” He called out to her and she blinked up at him.  


“Hmm?”  


“I asked if you had fun?” He asked again as they casually walked to their next destination.  


She smiled. “I did! All of the games were fun. I wish we had more time.”  


“Me too,” he agreed. “Maybe we can go back again. I really want to try the horror shooter though.”  


Her nose crinkled at the thought. “Why? Don’t you get enough monsters jumping out at you in our normal ventures?”  


Adrien laughed, but shook his head. “It’s not them that I fear when I fight them.”  


“What do you mean? What else is there to be afraid of?”  


He sighed and lifted up their entwined hands. She had to step closer to him as he pressed his lips against the back of her hand. Blood rushed to her cheeks in understanding. He let their hands drop between them and they walked down the sidewalk in silence. Even though the weather was nice, she kept his shirt on. She glanced up at him and thought he still looked so good in simple shirt and jeans. The fact that this gorgeous, sweet, loving guy was the same person who threw himself into danger to keep her in the fight, it made her heart ache.  


“I hate it when you do that, you know.”  


He looked down at her in question. She let go of his hand and slid hers up his arm. She hugged his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. “When you take a hit for me,” she said softly under her breath.  


It didn’t take his advanced hearing to hear that. He took a deep breath and let it out noisily. “Better I take it than you do, My Lady. You are the only one that can fix things.”  


“I know,” she pouted. “It doesn’t mean I like it. It doesn’t mean that I don’t hate myself every time it happens. Why didn’t I see it coming? Why didn’t I move faster? If I wasn’t distracted, you wouldn’t have to do such dangerous things.” She hugged his arm tightly. The fingers of her right hand slid in between his. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. “Just because I can fix it doesn’t mean I don’t panic every time it happens.” Adrien stopped their walking. “I’m left alone wondering if this time I can’t do it. Will this be the one time that I don’t defeat them and can’t bring you back,” she sobbed softly.  


He turned around and hugged her. He held her as she snuggled deeply into his arms. Her hands sliding up to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into her hair. “I’m sorry to put you through that, and I’m sorry that I’m going to put you through it again.” She tensed and jerked her head back to look up at him. He softly looked down at her. “All I do is destroy things; you are the key to defeating him as well as the guardian. We can’t do this without you.”  


“The guardian?” she stated but it sounded like a question to him. She licked her lips before speaking, “As in I can give out more to others.”  


“You could, but is it necessary? And who would you give them to?”  


Her brow furrowed. “If it saves you, then yes. We can talk and figure out who can help us. Wayzz can be with us full time. He is the protector, the shield, the one made to take the hits.”  


He pressed his lips together not liking the idea. “So then it’s okay for someone else to suffer? As long as it isn’t me, then it’s fine?”  


“What no,” she shook her head. “That’s not… I’m not…” She huffed. “Maybe it would be easier, less risk, if we had more people to help us. It’s like…” she hesitated and then brightened when she thought of an idea. “It’s like we are the healer and DPS in an RPG game. We need a tank and um… crowd control!”  


Adrien snorted. “You are not allowed to charm me with gamer talk.”  


“I’m not trying to charm you, but think about it okay? What if we had more to help us with this, maybe it’s what we need to defeat H…” she stammered and glanced around “ _Him_ for good? I’m not suggesting this because I’m being protective. You can’t say that it wouldn’t take a load off your mind having more people to take down the victims,” she hugged him, tucking her head under his chin, “and this way you can focus on your part without having to worry about me.”  


He laughed dryly and shook his head, nuzzling his face into her hair. “We could have the entire box being used and my first thought going into the fray would be you. Where are you? What are you doing? Are you safe?” He lifted his hand and touched her face. She leaned her head back to look up at him. His fingers bent in and caressed down her cheek. “Marinette, you mean more to me than all of that. You take all of that away, once _he_ is gone and we are no longer needed to defend Paris, I’m still going to worry about you. When you leave for the day, out and about doing what you do, I’m going to wonder, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you stub a toe or smash a finger?”  


Her brow furrowed and her lip quirked.  


“Did someone run into you while you walk down the street? Was anyone rude to you and made you sad?”  


“Adrien,” she drawled and shook her head. “That doesn’t compare.”  


“To me it does,” he stroked her brow and curled his fingers behind her ear. “If I can spare you an ounce of suffering I would.”  


“Silly kitty, you know there is a much better way to counter all of that, don’t you?”  


“What’s that?”  


She licked her lips and he saw her eyes look down at his mouth. “This. A hug,” her arms tightened around him. “A kiss,” she breathed and tilted her head to the side. His eyes drooped and his hand went to the back of her neck. She lifted herself up on her toes as Adrien leaned down. A soft sigh escaped her as their lips touched. Her hands slid up his back forcing a moan from his throat. His arm squeezed her closer to him, lifting her up as her lips parted and she lightly licked him. His hand fisted his shirt that she still wore as he opened his mouth and eagerly met her silky touch with his own.  


They pulled away needing air rather than wanting to stop. He loosened his grip on her but did not let her go, nor did she want him to. “See,” she said breathlessly. “I’m feeling really good.”  


“I can make you feel even better,” he promised with a dark thick voice that made her quiver.  


“I know you can, Kitty,” she purred and then leaned in and nipped at his lower lip with her teeth. “But let’s save that for really bad days.”  


His face fell and Marinette smiled at him as she twisted away from his embrace to continue walking. She dragged him along by the hand.  


“How bad is a really bad day?” He asked as they walked.  


Marinette playfully thought about it. “I’m not sure. I mean bad days vary from person to person, right? I mean, any day an Akuma attack happens is pretty bad, right?”  


Adrien smiled. “Absolutely. What about a test?”  


“YES!” She exclaimed. “Those are terrible days. I’m usually stressed trying to study the day before, and then waiting for the test to come, second guessing myself throughout it and then waiting for the results….” She twirled around to face him and walk backwards. “That is like three days’ worth of bad days,” she finished with a smile.  


He stopped and pulled on her arm. She stepped forward and he lifted her hand up to make her twirl and spun her right into him. She giggled as she settled on his chest. “Want to know my bad days?”  


She nodded.  


“Every day I can’t see you.”  


“Then I guess we now have a remedy for that,” she proclaimed and moved to kiss him, but then jumped when his phone rang in his pocket. She stepped back. “Guess you should take that.”  


He shook his head. “It’s an alarm for us to move so we can get to our dinner reservations.”  


“Oh,” Her mouth instantly watered at the mention of food. “I’m starving. Where are we going?”  


He grinned. “The Seine.”  


Marinette stood stunned as she looked at the large boat all lit up to fight against the darkness that was slowly creeping along the sky. Of course, she has seen this boat. This one and many others float on the Seine river with bright lights and music and people eating on a fancy table. It was pretty and she always associated it to those who come and visit and have the money to afford something extravagant.  


She shuffled her feet nervously as she waited. Adrien had to put his shirt back on in order to proceed in so he was in a random restroom getting dressed again, while Marinette was staring at the boat worried. She jumped when he approached and touched her bare back.  


“I’m ready. Shall we?”  


She whimpered as he stepped forward and she did not.  


“Something wrong?”  


“You told me not to dress up. If you told me we were going to something like this I would have dressed up better. This is not school casual. This is like semi-formal casual,” she fretted. “And you look really, really good, but I…”  


He cupped her face in both of his hands.  


“You look gorgeous,” he told her sincerely. “And there is no dress code for this. I dressed up like this for you, not for dinner.”  


She licked her lips and whispered, “You did?”  


“Yeah, I always want to look good for My Lady,” he smiled sweetly. She blushed and nodded between his hands.  


Adrien, being who he is, got them a private table at the head of the boat. Her face burned as they were taken past all the other diners and she speculated that they recognized him. Who wouldn’t? His face was plastered everywhere. In fact, there was a strong possibility that he was recognized at the VR place. How could she forget about that? When they finally sat down, her heart was racing faster than her thoughts.  


“Would you like to see our wine selection?” The host asked.  


Adrien shook his head. “No, thank you.”  


The host nodded and left. He started to look at the menu but noticed Marinette’s discomfort.  


“Does this really bother you that much?”  


She shook her head and then nodded and shook her head again. She let out a breath she was holding and grabbed his hand. “Adrien, I love this. I love this so much and normally I would be so excited to be here with you, but what if someone recognizes you?! We are going to places that make us stand out. If one of your fans sees you and tags you on a photo online, doesn’t Nathalie or someone keep tabs on you that way?”  


He looked down sadly. “Yeah, they do.”  


The crushed look on his face broke her heart. She pulled out her phone and quickly opened the app that she used to keep tabs on him - Hey! No judgment - and looked at the most recent posts. “It doesn’t look like anyone has said anything yet.”  


“That’s good,” he said blandly and Marinette wished she never said anything.  


She put her phone down and twisted towards him. “I’m not criticizing the date! All of this feels like it came right out of my dreams. I want to do this, but the thing is…,” she reached out and forced him to look at her. “I don’t want this to end.”  


He frowned, not understanding, so she clarified. “I want to keep doing this. I want to be with you as much and as often as possible, so if you think your father is going forbid us from seeing each other, or that something else out there would break us apart for whatever reason, I don’t want them finding out.”  


A small smile graced his lips. He reached up and took her hand then promptly kissed her palm. “I feel the same way.” He looked towards the rest of the boat where everyone else sat and out to the scenery before them then back to her. “The boat is going to leave in like 5 minutes. We have time to leave if you want.”  


She hesitated and shuffled her feet nervously. “I don’t want to,” she said softly and her mind raced trying to think. Her eyes glanced to her side to the people that threatened them and then at Adrien.  


“Stand up,” she ordered and he dutifully complied. He was actually preparing to leave when she moved his chair more centered at the round table rather than at the side and then did the same to hers. She looked at it triumphantly and then looked up at him unsure. “What do you think? Our backs will be facing the rest of the guests, so maybe they won’t take pictures or recognize you.” She knocked her head back and forth thinking about it. “But if they do take a picture of us even from behind, we will look more intimate.”  


“I’m fine with that,” he quickly sat down, eager to sit that close to her. “I can always say that it wasn’t me so long as it doesn’t have my face in the picture.”  


She smiled brightly and sat down next to him. Their arms bumped and it made both of their hearts race. They looked and smiled at each other. “Oh,” she bubbled, “I’ll ask Alya to keep an eye on the feeds, see if anything comes up.”  


“Really? Is that okay?”  


Already typing out the message, she replied, “Yes, telling her to dig through social media is like giving her an excuse to breathe. Plus, you saw the stuff she forces me to see, she owes me so much.” Alya replied in less than a second. “See, she’s in.”  


Adrien watched her lift her menu and happily start reading without a worry in the world. He laughed and shook his head, bringing her attention to him. “What?” she asked curiously.  


He looked up at her. “I’m amazed at how quickly that was resolved. Was that really the whole reason why you were so upset?”  


She shrugged. “Well, I do wish I wore something nicer. If I get seen with the Gabriel heir wearing something I finished slapping together 10 minutes before leaving, I think I would die. I don’t want anyone looking at the dress too closely.” Her hand dragged on the front of her stomach smoothing the fabric down. “But yeah, I don’t want to leave or go home. I want to do what you planned. It’s our first date.” She leaned in and quickly kissed his cheek before returning to the menu.  


Adrien leaned in and softly murmured into her ear, “Thank you, Ladybug.”  


Marinette blushed brightly and knocked into his shoulder slightly. The waiter came by for their order. The cuisine was mostly Italian which allowed Adrien to order the fattest item on the menu. She laughed as he eagerly ordered soda and an appetizer and even dessert long before they had their first bite. Marinette followed suit just so he could have double of everything he normally couldn’t have.  


The boat slowly drifted off while they talked. Adrien settled into his seat and put his arm around her, resting it on the back of her chair. The arm rests between them made it difficult to cuddle up, but they both were willing to overcome that challenge. The sun slowly dipped under the city line and lights started to make the city glow.  


“You know even though we see this view at a much better vantage point, it’s still really pretty,” Marinette sighed as the Eiffel tower lit up.  


“Just because we see something every day doesn’t mean that their beauty ever diminishes,” Adrien stated making her smile. “In fact, sometimes they can become even more beautiful,” his fingers lightly caressed her arm. The bell sleeve pulled up to her gather at her shoulder under his ministrations. “Every single time,” Marinette looked up at him, “I can’t help but think, so beautiful.” He was looking right at her with soft green eyes.  


Her face heated up and she looked down. “You are so…” she started but couldn’t finish. She was so overwhelmed by everything that she had no words. She felt his arm curl around her before she saw it. His fingertips lightly touched her collarbone and a shiver went through her as he lightly grazed up her neck to her chin. He applied pressure then, forcing her chin up. She swallowed as her head leaned back against his arm. The blood rushed to her face as he caressed her throat, his thumb lightly moved over her jaw. He gazed down at her lovingly as she licked her lips and her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.  


It was still a shock to her system when he kissed her. Her breath hitched at the press of his lip. His warm hand cupped her chin as their mouths moved against each other. The sweet wet touch excited her, made her heart float, her head fuzzy, and everything twist inside of her. She twisted towards him, drawn in by him like a moth to the flame. Her hand sought him out, touched his chest and slid up his firm peck to his shoulder. Their kiss became heated and hungry. She found the only bit of skin he revealed beneath the collar of his shirt and she could feel his pulse race under her hand.  


A clink interrupted them and they pulled apart. They both looked up to see the waiter setting down their appetizers, salads, and drinks. “Excuse me,” he said with a smile and a light blush. Marinette sat properly in her seat and looked down at her lap in embarrassment.  


“Would you like anything else?”  


“No, thank you, everything looks good,” Adrien answered for them and the waiter left.  


“Enjoy,” he parted.  


She groaned as soon as he was gone and covered her face with her hands. Adrien chuckled and hugged her briefly. “I’m pretty sure he didn’t mind. He was trying to be quiet while he delivered our food.”  


“And yet I’m still embarrassed. Thankfully, now we have something to keep our hands busy,” she stated and leaned forward to look at the food. Everything did look good. They got an arugula salad with oyster mushrooms and prosciutto, and they were going to share a honey tomato and ricotta bruschetta appetizer. Both looked so good, it made her mouth water. She lifted up the bruschetta that had a thick layer of ricotta with bright multicolored cherry tomatoes and slivers of sage leaves.  


Adrien leaned forward as she positioned the bruschetta in her hand to eat. He nuzzled behind her ear and whispered, “It’s not our hands that need to be kept busy.” He pulled her earlobe between his lips and sucked softly. Her eyes fluttered and then closed and she pulled herself away. Leaning far to her right she twisted to look at his wicked grin.  


“Let me help,” she cooed and parted her lips. She twisted her head to the side and his jaw fell open for a deep kiss allowing her to shove the bruschetta into his mouth. He yelped in shock and quickly reached up to catch it before it fell. A tomato fell onto his lap and she quickly grabbed it and popped it into her mouth. There she tasted the hint of honey. “That’s good.”  


She heard him crunch into the bread and looked over at him. “That is good,” he agreed and then grinned, “You taste better.”  


She shook her head and snuck one of the cheese appetizers to Plagg. If he minded the other stuff on it, he did not mention it. “You better be careful, Agreste, you are going to spoil me with all these compliments, and then how will you ever suck up to me when I’m angry with you.”  


He gasped playfully. “I would never give you a reason to be angry at me, My Lady.”  


She rolled her eyes. “Angry, maybe not, but you do know how to press my buttons, Kitty,” she quipped before loaded her fork and taking a bite of her salad.  


He finished the bruschetta and picked up his fork for his salad. “As I said before, I’m a quick study and your buttons were the first things I wanted to master.”  


She squeaked and then blushed realizing how her comment sounded. “That’s not… I wasn’t talking about…” she mumbled around her food in her mouth.  


He laughed. “If there ever comes a time where I made you upset at me, I hope you are prepared to live through the great lengths I will go through to get you to forgive me.”  


Marinette thought about that for a moment as she ate. All of the things that Chat did for Ladybug - the roses, flirty flattery, and attempted romantic dates, and that was when she was rejecting him. Then with just this last week, he upped his game a hundred-fold. She swallowed her food and took a drink of water, then looked at him. “Do you really think you can keep this up? The VIP dinners and roses and,” she lifted her heart necklace that she had yet to take off, “surprise jewelry.”  


He shrugged. “So long as we are having fun with it, why not?” He glanced over at her. “Do you think you’ll get bored of this?”  


“Pfft,” she scoffed. “Having a gorgeous guy woo me with fancy dinners I couldn’t imagine having and expensive presents… yeah I’ll get over that in like 60 or so years.”  


He groaned. “You are not giving me much time to think of something new.” She laughed. “But that’s what I love about you, you challenge me.”  


She sighed. “Adrien, you don’t have to do all this. I would be fine eating fast food with you in shorts and a t-shirt. I have fun with you running around rooftop to rooftop or… a park,” she amended.  


“If that is okay, then why isn’t this?” he asked quietly. “Is what we are doing so much different than what you said?”  


“Well yeah, this isn’t…” she pressed her lips together not liking the word she was going to use and decided to go a different route. “It’s that I don’t want you to think you _have_ to do this. I don’t want you to think that I’m trying to date the celebrity version of you. I want you, with the silly puns, cheesy lines, and the sweet smile.”  


His hand covered hers and squeezed. She looked up at him and saw a rather sad smile. “I do feel like I need to do this,” he confessed and she opened her mouth to object. “But not for you,” he continued and she closed her mouth and sagged in her seat. His eyes drifted down to their hands. “Because even I have expectations for myself. Things that were drilled into me, that I need to perform for approval.”  


She shook her head, and sandwiched his hand between hers. “There is no one here you need to impress.”  


He stayed silent for a moment. His hand twisted around and slipped his fingers between hers, but his grip was loose as he spoke, “But… you were in love with Adrien not Chat. If I came to you that night as Chat would you have…”  


She yanked her hand away and could feel the pressure of tears behind her eyes. “Would you ever have given me the time of day if you didn’t find out I was Ladybug,” she shot back and he clenched his fist and closed his eyes.  


“That’s not…” he started but Marinette interrupted, “Don’t you dare judge me when you did the exact same thing. You loved her – the brave, fearless, strong one, not clumsy, mousy Marinette.”  


“That’s not true,” he countered, “I’ve always cared for you. More than I should have.”  


“What does that mean?” she seethed.  


“It means,” his voice started out loudly and then he made an effort to lower it. “It means that I swore to _her_ -to you- that I would always love you, but I would be lying if there weren’t times that I wanted to throw that away to be with you, Marinette.” He groaned and leaned back aggravated. “This is ridiculous. I’m in love with you, with both of you, or rather all sides of you.” He pulled his head back forward and gave her a hard, distant look. “Can you honestly say the same thing?”  


“Adrien,” she sobbed. “We couldn’t…”  


He looked down. “Yeah, the whole akuma thing, right? That’s why you couldn’t let me in. Too nervous to talk to me as Adrien, and too closed off to let your partner in because I got akumatized apparently.”  


Marinette got angry. “Fuck you,” she snapped making him look at her in shock. “You have no idea what I’ve been going through. From the beginning, Master Fu constantly told me that I couldn’t say anything to you. To the one person in the whole world that understands what I’m going through. Tikki telling me how dangerous it would be if we found out our identities, and then to have proof of that shoved in my face! The world was destroyed! You killed Hawkmoth. You killed me!”  


His eyes widened at that.  


“France was flooded and the moon was in pieces! You were alone for who knows how long, left mad with what you’ve done with no one…” she sniffed unable to hold back her tears. “I couldn’t save you. What ever happened, I wasn’t there or I wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to stop you from falling victim to him. You have no idea how much that tormented me after Bunnyx made me fix it all. You knew me. You knew who I was. You said you loved me and you could fix everything – the world, our love – if I gave you my miraculous.”  


“I’m sorry,” he whispered in anguish.  


“Don’t be. I didn’t say all that for your sorrow or an apology. That wasn’t you, but please excuse me if I was afraid of telling you. Afraid of letting you in after witnessing all that. The number of times I wanted to run to you. I wanted to say yes every time you asked me to stay that minute longer. Holding myself back every time I saw you, wishing I could just let myself go and be held by you.” She looked up at him and visibly swallowed.  


“Maybe I made a mistake. After losing Master Fu, losing everyone I trusted to help us with Queen Bee revealing everyone to Hawkmoth, I closed myself off to my partner. I couldn’t risk it.”  


She licked her lips. “Adrien was safe. He was a normal boy that was sweet and kind and really cute.” A ghost of a smile tilted his lips. “There was no risk with him, so I used my crush to keep you away. Even though, I knew,” she shook her head. “nothing was going to come from it.”  


“Marinette, I like you. I’ve always liked you.”  


She nodded. “So why didn’t you let go? If _she_ was hurting you so much, because don’t think I didn’t notice your reaction every time I said no, why didn’t you try anything with me.”  


“Because you told me multiple times that you didn’t like me like that.”  


“I did not!”  


He laughed dryly. “You did. There were several times I tried to gauge your feelings for me or if there might be something more than friendship, or hell even just friendship, and you would say, ‘Of course not’ or you would stammer something I didn’t understand and run off. You ran off a lot when we were alone together as if I smelled bad.”  


She cringed, “I was nervous, and I didn’t want you to think I was just another fan girl.”  


“I never thought that, but I’m not good at reading between the lines, so I took you at your word.”  


They fell into a heavy silence, both of their words bouncing around in their heads. Conveniently enough the waiter came with their dinner, as if he was waiting for a safe time to approach. He refilled their waters and asked to take away their salads. Adrien once again addressed him as Marinette dabbed her eyes with a napkin.  


Neither one of them moved to their meal once the waiter left. Marinette took a deep breath and kept trying to keep her eyes in check. After letting it out slowly, she softly rasped, “I love the way you smell.”  


“What?”  


She flushed, and coughed to clear her throat. “You smell wonderful,” she said clearer. “I would say they should bottle it, but I think your father already tried to.”  


A snort, a sputter and then a full-blown laugh burst from Adrien’s lips in that order. She glanced over to him and smiled as he laughed full heartedly. She reached out for the water and took another drink. Something tickled her knee and she looked under the tablecloth to see Tikki looking sadly up at her. Again, tears threatened her because she would never blame Tikki for what happened. She reached down and caressed the kwami.  


Adrien took her other hand and it brought her attention back to him. He was done laughing and was smiling warmly at her. She pressed her lips together and breathed, “I’m sorry.”  


He shook his head and reached up to cup her face. “I’m happy you told me.” He leaned in and knocked his forehead against hers. “I hate that you saw that. That you saw me at what I hope was my worst, and that I couldn’t be there during it and especially after it.”  


“You couldn’t have known,” she murmured.  


“But I do now, and I want to be there, if you will let me.”  


She lifted her head to look up at him, and he graced her with a soft smile. “You are the greatest person I have ever met in and out of the suit. You carry yourself so well, when you became… well you took that role like a fish to water. Taking care of them, learning about them, you are even translating the book all by yourself. And now that I know who you are, I’m even more impressed. You came in to class every day with a smile, still doing everything and I mean everything so well.” He took a breath and let it out in a rush.  


“It’s amazing. You are amazing,” he praised. “If you would allow me to be the one you lean on, the one you come to let go or escape, to help you or not, it would give my life purpose.”  


She grabbed his arm, his chest and shook her head. “I’m not…” her face dropped and the tears fell. “I’m not.” She wept and hiccupped as she struggled to talk. Adrien screeched his chair back and he pulled her out of her seat and into his lap. She came willingly. His arms wrapped around her and held her as close as he possibly could while she cried.  


“Your shirt,” she wheezed and he pressed her head back to his shoulder.  


“I don’t care.”  


His fingers lovingly scratched her head as he hugged her. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and softly cried. It wasn’t heartbreakingly loud, but she cried. Knowing that she hurt him, trying to guard the secret, protect the world, save herself and the cost that came with it. The weight of being Guardian, of failing Master Fu, failing Chat Noir, failing to catch Hawkmoth after all this time. She was the key to stopping him, but she made no progress, and he still terrorized Paris for some unknown reason. It all pressed in around her and there were times where she struggled to breath.  


Marinette had hoped to get some peace from Luka. Handsome, kind, patient Luka. With his beautiful music that made her forget for those few brief moments that he played for her. She wanted the peace he offered, but it was never long enough. It didn’t satisfy the need inside of her, and he never understood why. Though that was not his fault, and for once that classic line of ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ rang true for her. She could never tell him why she was so down, so stressed. He was Viperion for such a short period of time, so the concept of her duties wouldn’t have been too farfetched, and while he would keep her secret, she had no desire to tell him.  


She leaned on Tikki those days. Those rough days where she cried herself to sleep after a bad akuma attack. Those days where she lost Chat and barely scraped by cleansing the akuma. The moment her ladybugs fixed everything, where Chat would turn to her with a bright smile and congratulate her on another job well done. She swallowed back her tears, her desire to throw herself at him and cry, to wail her frustrations and let go of her fear of losing him, happy to have him back, relieved that this was not that day where the world ended because of her. Instead, she lifted her fist up and bumped it with his, forcing a smile and rushing off so that he didn’t see the tears start to fall.  


Those tears she now spilled on his designer shirt. He softly whispered little reassurances into her hair. _It’s okay. I’ve got you. Whatever you need, I’ve got you. I love you. I’m here for you._ His fingers endlessly stroked her hair while the other hand squeezed her hip, occasionally pulling her closer to him, or rubbing her side.  


“Is everything okay, sir?”  


Marinette tensed up in his lap and Adrien held her tighter. “It’s fine. Thank you.” The waiter left without another word and she pushed against him. She felt his arms hesitate for a moment, but softened quickly after.  


“I’m ruining our date,” she worried.  


Adrien reached up and combed back strands of her hair. “You couldn’t do that even if you tried.”  


She unconsciously leaned her head towards his hand and closed her eyes, forcing more tears to fall. “I still worry,” she confessed.  


“About what?”  


“About this. With what is happening between us right now. I’m hoping that maybe enough time has passed that perhaps it’s okay. But I’m still waiting. I’m waiting for Bunnyx to come to me and say I messed up again.” Tears were steadily streaming down her face again. “That I will have go back and fix time, and wipe away everything - this date, our time together, the dance, everything. That I’m going to be forced to take away every chance we have to be together.”  


“Shhh,” he comforted and wiped at her cheek. “That is not going to happen. I… We are not going to let that happen this time. Because we are not alone anymore. You have me and hopefully I have you?” he finished his statement like a question and she quickly nodded. He smiled softly and ran his fingers through her hair again. “Promise me,” he captured her red rimmed eyes with his watery green ones. “Promise me that when you are feeling low or need something, you’ll come to me. Please. About anything. I’ll do anything I can to help you. Even if it’s for something simple like zipping up your dress. I want to be your person. Please promise me.”  


“Promise,” she agreed and then took a shaky breath. “You have to promise me too. If you are feeling lonely, or stressed about work or your father…” her words faltered. “Promise me you will call or come over. My door is always open to stray cats who need some warmth.” His smile widened a little at her comment, so she quickly added, “I can even offer warm milk and cookies.”  


He laughed and it made her smile from her heart. “I promise,” he vowed and looked at her. His eyes darting all around her face, and he licked his lips. “I want to kiss you,” he stated and it made her eyes widen. She swallowed and nodded. The hand at her neck gently pulled her froward as he leaned in.  


“Wait!”  


Adrien quickly stopped with concern. She twisted around and he had to let her go. He watched her confused as she leaned over and grabbed a napkin. His smile returned as she wiped her face. He waited patiently until she felt ready and then she turned to him with a bright smile. Even with her eyes red and swollen and her nose roughed up from the napkin, she was still stealing his breath away.  


They did eat their dinner, and while it had cooled significantly, it was still delicious. Adrien tried to get her to stay in his lap for the remainder of the meal, but her self-awareness won and she returned to her seat. Thankfully, that did not extend to feeding each other.  
The boat ride lasted an hour and they took the full hour to eat everything, including their dessert. In fact, Marinette was scraping the last little bits out of the glass as everyone was leaving. Even Tikki had to quickly swallow her treat for the night. Their fault for getting so carried away with other things.  


They were one of the last ones to get off the boat, and Marinette had calmed down enough to feel good again. “So where to next.”  
Adrien looked down. “I’m sorry to stay home.”  


“Oh.”  


“Yeah,” he said sadly. “There isn’t a rush to get home, but they will come looking for me soon.”  


They started walking back but not very fast. “Are they picking you up at the school?”  


“Yes, though I’m guessing he will be there waiting for me,” he answered. “I hope that it’s just my bodyguard though. Nathalie… she asks too many questions and I hate lying to her.”  


“You were out with friends, right. What is there to lie about?”  


He shrugged. “I’d rather they pick me up at your place, or simply let me walk home after dropping you off. The whole school thing, meeting anywhere else but where I’m at, the hiding, it’s irritating.”  


That made her smile. She felt some comfort in knowing that he found the situation distasteful. Their conversation moved to less serious topics as they walked and held hands. It was the sort of thing that she always wanted to do with him, to talk about stupid stuff that happened in class, about the movie that came out, a video games they could play together, and actually make plans for tomorrow. They were both laughing and smiling as they walked down the dark Paris streets. There were still lots of people out and about so it should have come to no surprise when they heard music playing close by.  


“Do you hear that?”  


“Hmm, yes. It’s pretty,” she commented.  


“Let’s go see what it is,” he said eagerly and started to walk in its direction.  


“But I thought you had to go home.”  


He waved it off. “I have time.”  


They found a group of people dancing in a parking lot surrounding a piano and a violin on a stage. They were next to a park and had hung up lights between the trees and on the stage. More than a dozen couples were dancing to the music they played.  


“Do you think Sensei-tional is here?” Adrien joked and it made her laugh.  


“Oh goodness, I hope not,” she bantered back. “But I do see people walking around them and talking, so maybe this is a dance class. Some seem to be better dancers than others.” They stopped at the sidelines where others stood and lingered to watch the dancers and listened to the music for a few moments. He stepped up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and began to sway.  


“Could you play this music?”  


“Ahh,” he stopped moving and started to listen. She watched the concentration on his face for a moment. She listened too. The song was slow to begin with but started to pick up in speed and slowed down again after a moment. Soon he nodded. “Yeah, no problem.”  


She rose an eyebrow and looked back at the crowd. “Do you get to play this kind of thing often?”  


He shook his head. “Never. Only classical. Though I have fooled around with some modern stuff on my own time, and I know a lot of Christmas music and kid songs because of my mom.”  


Marinette never knew what to say when he mentioned his mother. They started swaying to the music again and while she knew he missed her dearly, it didn’t feel like a sore subject anymore.  


“What was her favorite song?” she asked softly, almost too softly because she wasn’t sure if she should be asking such personal questions.  
He sighed and hugged her. “Mariage D’Amour by Paul de Senneville.”  


“That isn’t hard to remember. I was expecting something like Sonnet no 4 in D minor.”  


He chuckled. “Not this time. This song was written in the seventies. Apparently, my father played it for her when they were dating. I find it hard to believe now, but yeah, it was a common song played in my house. I, uh, haven’t heard it since she left.”  


“Adrien, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”  


“Not bad, never bad,” he said and hugged her. “I don’t mind talking about my mother. I think it would be nice to actually talk about her to you… someday. If you ever feel up to it maybe.”  


She twisted around to face him. “Anytime. I would love to get to know her, but when you want to. When you are ready.” He nodded. She hugged him and could feel him slightly shaking in her arms.  


“Would you two love birds like to dance?”  


Marinette pulled away to look at the woman who was addressing them. She shook her head. “We are not part of the class.”  


The woman shook her head. “This isn’t a class. We are merely lovers of dance and music that get together and have fun. Some of us are teachers though and some of them are students, if that is something you two are interested in?”  


“Ah, I’m not sure…” Marinette said at the same time Adrien nervously stated, “I doubt I have the time.”  


“No pressure. But please, feel free and join us. All are welcome,” she concluded and walked away.  


Marinette sighed. “We should probably go.”  


“Let’s dance first,” Adrien said stunning her.  


“Wait, what? Like them?”  


“Like us,” he clarified and pulled her into his arms. “We don’t have to be like them to do it.” He started to move to the music with her right hand held high in his and his other touching the middle of her bare back. He started moving them to the music and she couldn’t help but follow. The music became a distant melody to the sway of his body, the shuffle of his feet and the piercing look of his green eyes.  


“See, we are dancing, and no one cares if we are doing it well. All that matters is having you here in my arms and the pretty music that moves our bodies.”  


She smiled. “I think that’s all you, Kitty.”  


He smiled, stepped in and dipped her. Marinette gasped at the action and looked at him with wide eyes when he pulled her back up. She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’ve taken lessons.”  


“A few,” he admitted. “Mom felt like I should know how to dance when I turned 12. Told me it would impress girls. Is it working?”  


Marinette’s smile widened. “I dare say it is.”  


He grinned and then lifted her hand up and pushed at her hip to make her spin out and then pulled her back into his embrace. “Show off,” she teased.  


“Only to my beautiful partner.”  


The song ended and they stopped. He dropped her hand and moved to start walking back home when that woman stopped them again.  


“You know, you two showed a lot of potential, especially as a pair. How old are you two?”  


“16,” Adrien answered.  


She shrugged. “A little old, but are you sure you are not interested? I could have you two in competitions in two years.”  


“Sorry, but my father would never allow it,” Adrien replied honestly. “Have a good evening.”  


The woman stepped to the side and allowing them to move past her but she touched Marinette’s shoulder. Marinette looked down and saw a business card. “If you manage to convince him, here is my card. I can make you two great partners.”  


“Thank you, but we are already great partners,” Marinette stated and brushed passed her offer.


	32. Pleasant Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Mariette say good night.

The bakery was closed when they arrived. The area was dark and mostly empty since the shops surrounding them were closed as well. Still, a few stragglers walked around, but the two of them found themselves behind a small table for the café next door at the side entrance to her home. Marinette twisted around and leaned against the door frame to face Adrien.  


“Thank…” Marinette started at the same time Adrien said, “I wish…”  


“Ah,” he blushed. “Go ahead.”  


She shrugged. “Thank you for paying and planning everything. For dedicating some time to do this.”  


He let out a breathy laugh. “Marinette, you make it sound like a chore. Like some sort of work obligation.” He stepped froward towards her. “I loved planning it, getting to think about all the different things we could do, could see, and eat together. I love every minute spent with you. I would have tonight last forever if I could.”  


His fingers lightly touched the back of her hand. “The hardest part of tonight is this moment.” His fingers ghosted up her arm sending goose bumps along her skin. “Knowing that you’ll disappear behind that door and I’ll have to wait. Wait to see your face,” his eyes moved from his hand to meet her eyes, “to touch you,” his stepped up closer to her, the heat from his body was slowly engulfing her. Her breathing started to become labored as his hand came up and cupped her face. “…to hear your voice,” she unconsciously whimpered as if he was pulling her strings.  


“Marinette,” he started and she blinked up at him. Her expression was soft and patient with warm blue eyes that looked at him like he was a star in the night sky. She waited for him to say something, because his tone implied as such, but he couldn’t. He swallowed his words and leaned in to kiss her. A soft sigh crawled from her throat and she pushed herself against him. Eyes closed tight, he let his desire and love for her fill the kiss. His arms wrapped around her, never wanting to let go. His hands ran up her back, feeling the soft skin she showed off all night. His fingers itched to pull the tie apart. Instead, he ran his hands up and down her back making her moan into his mouth. He poured his heart into this goodbye kiss, because that’s all he could have, and he was not going to push. No matter how badly he wanted more.  


He tried to pull back, truly he did, but the taste of her lips, the way her tongue twisted around his. He could feel her fingers rake down his back and his knees grew weak. He felt gravity pull at them and he quickly reached out to stop them from falling. She pulled away panting. Her lips were red, flushed and wet. His fingers clawed into the wooden door frame at that breathless look on her face. He was supporting her weight with his arm around her, and it wasn’t difficult but it made him want to do other things.  


“I, uh, guess this is goodnight,” he muttered.  


Marinette licked her lips and pressed her lips together nervously. “Goodnight?” She hesitated. “Yes, it’s been a good night.” Her eyes wildly flickered up and down his person.  


Adrien groaned softly and his fingers scratched her back. “I’ll… um…” he swallowed as her hands drifted from his back to roam up his chest. He closed his eyes and forced the words from his lips, “I’ll see you…”  


“See me…,” she repeated with a throaty voice that went straight to his crotch.  


“I want to see you,” he said it in a rush and she giggled.  


“So open your eyes, Kitty,” she teased. Adrien blinked and felt his heart slam painfully in his chest. She was smiling up at him with flush red cheeks and wet pouty lips.  


“Hi,” she whispered with a touch of humor in her voice.  


He let out a breath and replied, “Hey.”  


She bit her lip and he felt himself lean froward. “I know you have go, so…”  


“I don’t want to go,” he admitted and stepped up forcing her against the wall.  


She visibly swallowed and nodded too quickly. “I don’t want you to go either.”  


“So why am I going?” he asked unsure of anything right now. His hands drifted down onto her body making her breath hitch. She closed her eyes as his hot hands ran down the sides of her body to hold her hips. He leaned in and pressed his chest against hers. Her chest inflated instinctively, her breasts ached for his touch and she squirmed against him making him pushed her against the wall further.  


“Because you have to go. If we want to see each other again, you have to go,” she whispered sadly, almost desperately.  


With his nose in her hair, he inhaled deeply. Her hands slipped around his shoulders and found purchase in his thick hair. She felt the blood rush through her, her heart pounding in her chest as his hands rounded over her hips and suddenly grabbed her ass. She moaned as he groped her and she felt that familiar wet heat between her thighs. His lips found hers again, and it was immediately wet, fierce and filled with need.  


His fingers were gathering the fabric of her skirt. She felt the ruffles of the skirt tickle her thighs but not a single thought of stopping him occurred. That is until his phone started to ring but they both ignored it. She pressed her hips against his and felt how hard he was. He was hard for her, wanting her. Plain, clumsy Marinette made charming, sweet, gorgeous Adrien Agreste hot and bothered for her. Long, nimble fingers found the skin of her butt cheeks. The lacey cheeky panties she wore was worth it as he moaned and ground his hips against hers.  


The ringing stopped but immediately started up again.  


“Adrien,” she moaned and he squeezed her cheeks again. His lips trailed kisses down her jaw and then her neck. His thumb slipped under the panties and she could feel him creeping closer to her core.  


“You have to go,” she pressed and then gasped as he latched on to her pulse and started to suck. His arms tensed and her body started to lift up against him.  


“Adrien, they will track you here,” she pleaded with him. “You have to go or we will get caught.”  


“FUCK,” he snapped and let her go. He jerked back so abruptly that it made her stumble. She caught herself before falling but it was on shaky legs. He suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her. Marinette whimpered as his tongue thrust into her mouth, filling her making her insides quiver in need and jealousy. He pulled back panting and pressed his forehead against hers.  


“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”  


“I love you,” she replied and then he ran. She stood there trying to regain her composure and watched him run, full speed down the street. He was going the wrong way, but she wasn’t sure there was anything she could do about that. Instead, she pushed her skirt back down, reached into her purse and looked for her key with trembling hands.  


“Here you go, Marinette,” Tikki lifted the key up for her.  


“Thanks, Tikki.” It took her a few tries but she got it in and opened the door. By the time she made it to the main floor, she had got her strength back. It looked like her parents were getting ready for bed. The bathroom was taken and she saw her father cleaning up.  


“Hi, sweetheart. You are home early. Did you have a good time?”  


She smiled and nodded. “I did. It was wonderful,” she said dreamily.  


His father smiled. “Sabine is in the shower, and I’m off to bed. Be sure to tell us all about it tomorrow morning. Okay?”  


She nodded. “Good night papa.” Marinette ran upstairs to her room and collapsed onto her chaise. Tikki flew out of her purse and smiled sweetly at her charge. Her body felt alive, still electrified by the goodnight kiss. She twisted around, eager to move, wanting to do something.  


“I guess that’s why he left running,” she said out loud.  


“Why?” Tikki asked and Marinette looked at her.  


She bounced up onto her feet. “I have all this energy inside of me. Like a wound-up spring or something that wants to come out somehow to be let loose and expelled. I’m so awake, like I can stay up all night.”  


“Well, you did sleep in rather late, but perhaps after a hot bath you will feel better, calmer. I think your mother still has some of that chamomile tea or the lavender one.”  


“Yeah,” she replied as she paced. “Sure. I’ll do some light exercising until mama gets out of the shower and then go take a bath. And tea sounds nice. Thank you Tikki.”  


Adrien was getting lectured in the car, but he was barely listening. Nathalie wasn’t even there in the car and yet she still had to call him up on a video chat to lecture him for being late. After being forced to leave Marinette, feeling frustrated and tense, even after running around the block to go around the other side of the school building, he was still on edge and really irritated by the whole thing.  


“I’m ten minutes late. It’s not even 8 yet,” he snapped. “I thought I had the evening off. What obligations do I have right now that required me to be on time?”  


Nathalie stared at him with a stern blank expression and he instantly regretted letting out his emotions. “Your responsibilities are not in question, Adrien. You were late without informing Simon of your intentions. A mere phone call or text would have sufficed that you would be late. It is his responsibility to protect you. Being late means that something may have happened to you. Do I need to remind you of who you are and the potential threats that come with your heritage?”  


“No madam,” he replied grimly.  


“Let’s not make this a habit, Adrien,” she threatened and he clenched his jaw tightly. The screen went black as Simon was pulling through the gate of the mansion.  


He ran to his room the moment he left the car. Plagg already made a dash for his cheese while Adrien stormed into this bathroom. He wanted to punch something, but instead he jerked the knob of the faucet open to cold and ducked his head under it. The cold water shocked his overheated system as it filtered through his hair and ran down the sides of his face and neck. He couldn’t take much of the cold water, jerked back and let out a frustrated little scream.  


“You okay, kid?”  


He glanced at Plagg and nodded. He waved him off and went into the bathroom turning on the shower to heat up. Adrien jerked off his clothes and threw them in a corner. He dived into the steaming stream the moment he was naked. His hands braced against the tile wall as he panted. His cock jetted out hard and needy. He twisted around and leaned against cold wall. He looked down and saw her. Her sexy body on her knees as she sucked him off. His hand roughly grabbed himself and pumped. He closed his eyes and thought of her – her sweet little mouth. The way she felt around him. The dark blue of her eyes as she looked up at him as he filled her. How she would lick her lips after he came into her mouth.  


He groaned as he spilled his seed into the open. He panted and thumbed his head against the wall behind him. That took the edge off but he still felt like shit. It sucked. She ruined him for everything that came to his pleasure, made it to where only she could satisfy him and it sucked. Even after everything they talked about today, this was the one thing he wasn’t allowed to go to her for.  


“My battle.” He stepped into the full stream again and started to roughly clean up. “My fucking problem. Not hers.”  


After three video games, two attempts at a movie, mindless surfing of the world wide web and even an attempt at studying, Adrien went to bed restless with his mind and body buzzing with energy. Plagg didn’t even bother talking to him and disappeared into one of the corners of his room. He twisted around in his sheets. It was hot, even though the thermostat said it was 65 degrees. He went to bed in only his boxer briefs and still felt overheated. He was also hungry.  


He used to hide food in his room. Things like chips and junk food but the cleaning service found them every time so he quit trying. The only reason Plagg’s cheese doesn’t disappear is because he eats it so quickly that it is replaced equally fast. He sat up thinking about what he could sneak out of the kitchen when he saw something catch his eye.  


Adrien stared out his wall of windows and willed himself to see what was really there and not what he wished was there. He padded over to the windows. His eyes never once wavering from the red object that paced back and forth on the top of the roof on the building behind his home. Reaching his coffee table, he leaned down and pushed the button on the remote to open his window. It moved quietly, letting the cold night air enter his room.  


His heart began to race as he saw her, Ladybug walking gracefully on the line of chimney pots. He leaned on the open window edge and watched her with a huge smile on his lips. She was talking to herself or perhaps arguing with herself. Her arms were wildly flinging in the air and then firmly crossed over her chest. Even from this vantage point he could see her shake her head and knock her fist into her head several times. He waited for her to notice him, not wanting to yell out to her over the street, afraid of unwanted ears hearing as well.  


Fear filled him as Ladybug turned her back towards him and she unhooked her yo-yo from her waist. He straightened up and sucked air to yell, but she did not start to spin it. It simply hung from her hand as she stood there silent and still. He let out his held breath and watched her, drumming his fingers on the edge. She finally turned around and he lifted his hand and waved at her. She obviously was not expecting him to be there and her surprise made her lose her balance. Her arms waved in circles and her right leg stuck out as she struggled to keep her balance on the chimney pot, but gravity won and she fell backwards behind the brick wall.  


He jumped and his body was half way out the window wanting to catch her. Her head popped up over the wall and she slammed her hands over her face in embarrassment. Relief flooded him and he smiled at her charm. _Come over. Please, come over._ He pleaded in his head.  


It took her a few moments but she did climb up and started swinging it around. She was looking up and he watched it fly overhead. When it disappeared, he looked back over at her. Her hands grasped the string and she jumped off. The string started to retract and she came flying through the air towards him. He started to step back but she went high and swung through the top half of the tall window, over his head and then landed behind him in the middle of the room. She yanked on the string to pull it back together and then took the time to wrap it around her waist.  


She was stalling, but then so was he. They both didn’t move from their spots even though they both wanted to. When she turned around, her cheeks were already red. Her fingers were twisting together and she shuffled on her feet nervously.  


“I, uh,” she started and the sound of her voice made his heart jump. “I wasn’t expecting you to be awake.”  


“Couldn’t sleep,” he replied and his voice was already thick.  


“Yeah,” she looked down and her fingers reached up to twirl one of her pigtails between her fingers. “I couldn’t either.”  


“How is the city? Safe and sound?” He asked and she blinked up at him.  


“Uh, Quiet. All’s quiet,” she answered and looked at everything around her but him. He pushed himself away from the window and slowly started to stalk towards her.  


“So then, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  


Her hands dropped down and flew behind her. “I came here and thought… but then I wasn’t, because I didn’t want to disturb you, but then you were…” her words faltered as he appeared in front of her. Her mouth stayed ajar as she looked up at him. Her face colored and her eyes widened at the sight of his mostly naked self.  


“I was…” he prompted in a low voice.  


“Naked,” she mumbled and then her face was inflamed as red as her suit. “I mean there! At the window. And you saw me, so of course I would come over. I mean we…” his hand came up and her eyes darted to his hand and then back to his face. “It would be weird to not come since we are, um…” she braced herself as if he was going to slap her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she started to lean away. His fingers lightly touched her bangs and stroked them to the side. She licked her lips and let out a breath she was holding. His fingers ran through her dark hair until it reached her temple. Her breath hitched as his touch grazed down her cheek and lightly took a hold of her chin.  


“What are we?” he asked in a soft voice.  


Her blue eyes blinked slowly, as if they were waking up from a deep slumber. She looked up at him. A soft smile spread across her full lips. Lips that shined wet and alluring as she licked them.  


“Together,” she proclaimed.  


It made him smile. His thumb caressed her chin lightly and he reiterated, “We are together.” He tilted his head to the side. “What do you want to do together?”  


She swallowed. “I don’t know.”  


He smirked. “You came here without a thought or a plan? That’s very unlike you.”  


Her face burned brighter and she jerked her chin from his grip. “I should go,” she declared and quickly moved around him towards the window.  


“No, wait.” Adrien grabbed her hand and twisted around as she moved. “Please don’t go,” he pleaded and pulled at her arm. She stumbled back, her body willingly going to him but her mind stubbornly forcing her to look out the window instead of him. His hands pulled her back, hand over hand down her arm until he managed to reach out for her waist. A shiver ran through her at that touch. He twisted her back around as he gathered her into his arms. She ended up much closer than before, his hands slid up the magical suit as he pulled her body up against his. Her eyes closed as desire rushed through her. Her lungs sucked in air quickly, a little too quickly and she started to feel light headed.  


“Tell me,” he asked as his right hand stroked up her back. “Please tell me why you came.” His hand reached her neck and her heart leapt into her throat at the touch of his hand on bare skin. “Did you only want to say hi?” She subtly shook her head. “Did you want to talk?”  


She licked her lips. “No.”  


Adrien squeezed her to him. His hand pulled her face against his bare chest and her body was plastered against his. “Marinette, stay the night. Please. We don’t have to do anything. I promise I won’t ask you to do anything. Just stay with me and if you want, I will wake up and carry you home while you sleep in my arms, that way you can sleep in.”  


She laughed softly and finally wrapped her arms around his bare torso. “Tikki, spots off.” The pink light shined in his arms and soft skin rested under his fingertips. Her soft hair fell from the pigtails and cascaded over his right hand. He let go of a breath as his left hand slid up her bare back and felt a thin string interrupt this path. She let out a little moan as he ran back down and he found soft satin covering her bottom. Adrien opened his eyes and gingerly leaned back to look down at her.  


“Mari…” he breathed.  


Pale pink satin loosely hugged the curves of her body. The thin strings curved over her shoulder to a curved neckline that hung low on her bare breasts. The pink slip fell from her chest and hugged her hips hinting at that beautiful body that hid beneath it.  


“I didn’t come here to sleep either,” she purred. She placed her hands on his forearms and ran her hands up his arms. His eyes were glued to her reveal. “Is that okay?”  


“Okay?” he said dumbfounded.  


She dropped her eyes as well as her hands moved to a more neutral place on his body. “I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to. You have that choice. I know that the heat made us do things that we normally wouldn’t have done,” she stammered with uncertainty. Each word was making her anxiety rise, “so um if you need more time to… um fall in love with me before we… uh…”  


“I love you.”  


His words were said in a firm, unwavering voice. “Marinette, I’m not just saying that because you are Ladybug. I’m not saying that because we slept together. I’m not saying that to get you to sleep with me again. I was resolved to wait. To wait until we got married or for when you were ready, to make love to you again. I swear to whatever you want me to swear to that I mean it, with my whole heart, body and soul - I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”  


Her eyes started to water. “Really? Truly? Because if this is some sort of… if you are lying to make me feel better or because if this is some stupid medieval mindset that you feel responsible for me because you popped my cherry then…”  


He kissed her. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up slightly as he stopped her insane rambling.  


“Marinette, I have something to tell you,” he started. She blinked her eyes and nodded urging him to tell her.  


“I’m pregnant,” he said and she frowned and then gave him a ridiculous look. “You have to stay with me and take care of our kittens.”  


“Adrien,” she scoffed but he continued, “No, listen. If I’m going to lie and manipulate you in some way, then I’m going to do so to keep you with me forever. So, because of you and how you violated me for days on end, you have no choice but to marry me because no woman will ever be able to touch me the way you touch me.”  


She laughed. “You’re crazy.”  


“I’m crazy for you,” he murmured and leaned down to kiss her. A soft sigh of contentment slipped her lips as she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her tightly in his.  


_I’ve died. I’ve died and gone to heaven,_ Marinette thought as she kissed her crush, her partner, the love of her life. _Because he loves me too._  


Adrien’s hands were everywhere, sliding up her back and along her sides to cup her bottom. She smiled against his lips as he moaned when he found out she wasn’t wearing any panties. Yet, he did not go further. Instead, he ran his hands up to the strings at her shoulders and slipped them off her shoulders. She felt the slip fall to her elbows and Adrien leaned back to look at her.  


“I thought I’d never see you again,” he mumbled, and his hand came up to cup her breast.  


She snorted. “You better not be talking to my chest.”  


He went to his knees and grinned at her before taking her left mound into his mouth. She was going to scold him but the words died at her throat and all that came out was a breathy groan. Her eyes fluttered closed as her fingers sunk into his blonde locks. She leaned forward as he teased her nipple. His talented tongue sending shocks through her. Adrien’s hands slipped up her bare legs making her knees grow weak.  


Her partner was always quick and attentive to her needs, so his hands quickly grabbed the back of her thighs and brought her down to sit on his lap. His mouth popped off her breast and he quickly reclaimed her lips. Marinette whimpered as he ravaged her. His hand slid up from her thighs to her grope her butt. Her hips instinctively thrust against him, feeling how hard and ready he was for her. That felt the same. His desire for her pressed against her core. _He still wants me._  


With that revelation, she leaned forward, sending her center of gravity towards him so she could grind against his arousal. The action forced him away and he let out a throaty moan. Her fingers sunk into his hair and took a firm grip of it. She pulled his head back and he willingly exposed his neck, allowing her to lean in and kiss down his throat. She wanted to latch on with her mouth and suck, to mark him as hers, but she refrained. Instead, she licked from his collarbone all the way up to his jaw in a long thick line, while rocking her hips against him. His hands squeezed her tightly and his breath was fast and shallow. She bit his chin a little harder than normal making him open his mouth wide. Marinette rose up and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Her hand released his hair to comb through it, her nails scratching along his scalp and the rumble in his chest quickly started to vibrate. She rose from his mouth with a wet little slurp.  


“Don’t you want to do this in bed?” she asked.  


He did not answer. He took a hold of her and rose up onto his feet. The muscle in his body made it feel effortless and graceful even though he was holding her. He hiked her up so that her legs were around his waist instead of his hips. He pushed up so that her chest fell where his face was and rubbed his face between her breasts as he walked, making her laugh. She hung onto him as he set her down gently. Adrien bent down over her as her back met the blankets. He found a particularly tasty bit of flesh and started to suck. His hands skimmed up the sides of her body.  


She sighed and raised her legs up to wrap around him. Using the heel of her foot, she rubbed against the band of his underwear. She didn’t get far before Adrien pulled away enough to talk.  


“Something you want, My Lady?” He teased as he perked her right breast up and flicked the tip of his tongue across her nipple.  


“I want you,” she breathed and ran her nails down his back as far as she could. He smiled and slowly started to kiss down her ribs.  


“You have me, Princess,” he whispered and ran his tongue down to her belly button. He darted his tongue into her belly button making her stomach jerk. He rose up and gathered the slip that still hugged her hips into his hands. “I am at your command. What will you have of me?”  


Her legs had fallen down to his hips as he moved to his knees on the hard wide bed frame. Her face flushed red and she bit her lip. He pulled the satin down and she was forced to drop her grip from around his body. He stepped off to remove the slip, sliding it up and forcing her feet into the air. He tossed it to the side and rested her ankles against his shoulder.  


“My Lady?” He prompted. His hands ran down her legs and he kissed her calf.  


“I want you inside of me,” she whispered.  


He smiled sinfully down at her and slid his hand to around her knee and gently pushed. “That can be taken in so many ways,” he murmured as he pushed her left knee towards her chest and out. He slid his other hand down her leg as he talked. “For example,” he whispered and slipped two fingers over her folds, spreading her arousal across his fingertips and labia. She squirmed and then gasped as he slipped his fingers inside of her.  


“Oh, sweet mercy,” he mumbled as the warm wetness of her body wrapped around his fingers. She was so wet, so hot and welcoming. He pushed his fingers to the knuckle and Marinette let out a moan and withered on the bed. His eyes ate up the sight of her as he slowly began to thrust his hand. The soft little wet sucking noises filled his ears as with the low panting from her lips. She began to thrust against him as he curled his fingers and hit a favored spot.  


“Hmmm…Ahhh,” she moaned and shifted higher on the bed. Adrien had to move up onto the bed, his knee on the mattress as his hand moved faster.  


“You are so beautiful, Marinette,” he cooed as he moved over her. Once he was in position, he dropped the heel of his hand against her clit and started to rock his hand up and down. Her voice got louder and he leaned down and kissed her. Her moan was muffled by his lips. She was distracted unable to kiss him properly but she tried in between her moaning. Her arms reached out for him, one going around his shoulders while the other pressed against the arm that was pleasing her. Her climax hit her and she bit down on his lip on accident. It didn’t bother him at all. All that mattered was her, her body soaking his hand and pulsing around his fingers. The look of her face as ecstasy rushed through her.  


He gently removed his hand and brought it up to his mouth. Her eyes were half closed and watched as he pulled those wet digits into his mouth and sucked. Marinette groaned and rolled over taking Adrien with her. She pushed him over onto his back and herself up and over to sit over his lap.  


“You are usually better at reading me, Kitty.” She ran her hands over his chest, lightly running over each little muscled curve and bump on his torso until she reached the band on his underwear. “So I guess take the lead,” she declared and ran her hand over the straining masculinity popping up against his briefs.  


Adrien let out a groan and Marinette watched as the bright blue fabric turned dark as pre-cum seeped from the head. She rubbed her thumb across that little wet spot and his hips buckled against her.  


“Poor baby wants to come out, doesn’t he,” she mumbled as her fingers curled around the elastic band.  


“Now who’s the one talking to body parts, My Lady?”  


She grinned and pulled the band over his groin, allowing him to spring up eager for attention. She jerked the brief only far enough to give her what she wanted and let go. Her hand stroked his soft hot length bringing a soft moan from his lips. She loved the way he felt, it was like nothing on her body. And honestly, she thought this part of him was just as beautiful as the rest of him. That pale skin blushed red with the delicate pulsing veins running up and down the length of him. She licked her lips, wanting to trace those little lines with the tip of her tongue. He was so hard though and everything inside of her clenched and thirst to feel this steel rod within her.  


“Condom?” She asked having made her decision and he lifted his head to look at her.  


“Um, backpack,” he answered and started to sit up. She pushed him back down.  


“Stay,” she ordered and climbed of the bed. Since she was up, she took the time to pull his underwear off his legs, so that he was finally as naked as she was. “Where?”  


“Desk,” he replied unable to say more than one word at a time. She padded over and found it. It was still ripped which made her smile thinking of how it came to that state. Grabbing an open box, she walked back over and then stood there, gazing at her lover.  


_Is this man really mine?_ She stuffed her hand into the box as she looked at him. As sexy as he is in the cat suit, it still hid so much of what was underneath. Lean muscle stretched over a tall frame. She reached out and touched his knee. She ripped a condom off from the strip and then tossed the box to the side on the bed. Her fingers slid over the gold dusting of hair on his thigh as she slid up to crawl over him. Her touch reached his hip and he lifted his hand to take hers.  


Marinette looked up at him and saw that he was staring at her just as much as she was at him. Heat filled her cheeks and she looked down shyly. His fingers slid up her hand and she choose to watch as he weaved his digits along with hers. He clamped down on her hand and then caressed her with his thumb tenderly.  


As much as she hated it, she had to let go of his hand to put the condom on him. He rubbed up and down her thighs as she pulled him up with her left hand. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes and she retook his hand as she nuzzled the tip against her folds. A shuddering breath escaped her as she lowered her hips.  


“Ah,” she sounded with a breath as he slipped inside slightly and let him go. She reached out and he took her other hand. Using his hands as support, she rocked her hips to ease him inside of her. His own hands squeezed hers and his lips pressed tightly together to keep himself from thrusting up and impaling her completely. Marinette suddenly dropped with a forward thrust and they both cried out. Adrien’s eyes slammed shut and he curled forward from the bed as he groaned at the feel of her taking him in.  


“Oh God,” Marinette moaned and ground her hips against him a little more firmly. She dropped her head and let out a low throaty groan. “You still feel so good,” she purred and began to move subtly over him. Her grip tightened and she pushed against his hands as her body rocked more forcefully.  


“Mmmm,” she sounded, pressing her lips together as she sought out the rhythm. Her body got slicker, and easer to move within her. Adrien panted below her, holding her hands, giving her whatever she needed or wanted and watching her body dance above him. She arched her back to thrust her chest out. The necklace he gave her was the only thing on her body, sparkling on her skin. She leaned back forcing a different angle within her and moved faster. He wiggled his fingers wanting to touch her, to grab her hips, or knead her bouncing breasts.  


She must have thought it was a hint and let go. Her hands flew back to brace herself at his thighs just above the knee and her body went from rocking to bouncing up and down his length. He immediately took her hips, letting his arms move with her until he learned her motions. Then the moment she thrust forward, he pulled and jerked her hips against him hard.  


Marinette cried out, her voice filling his room and she hesitated. Adrien curled up and rocked her hips back to urge her to continue. She leaned forward, her hand sliding up his biceps and to land on his shoulders. Their combined efforts got her moving again. He wrapped his arm around her hips while the other ran up her torso. He was curled up giving her more range of motion and him the ability to play with her breasts.  


Licking and kissing her as she moved, he wasn’t able to suck without her popping out immediately. It didn’t stop him from trying though. His hand holding her voluptuous flesh, he took the dusky tip between his lips and suckled her. Pinching her between his lips as she rode him.  


“Adrien, touch me,” she breathed and she pushed his hand down. He looked up at her and slipped his hand down between her thighs. His fingers slipped between her curls and sought out the little bundle of nerves. He could feel himself as he started to circle her clit. The tips of his fingers and nails grazing the base of his shaft slightly. It was different, but nothing that couldn’t be ignored. Especially as her breathing became louder, morphing into moans and her hips started to rotate with his touch.  


“Adrien,” she called out but didn’t say anything more as the orgasm hit her. Her body tensed and her hips slowed to a stop but he kept rubbing so that the wave of pleasure didn’t drop off immediately. Marinette whimpered and he stopped but he was still hard within her and wasn’t ready for things to be over. He pulled himself up, flushing his body along hers and pulled her into a kiss.  


She sighed and eagerly twisted her tongue with his. Holding her tightly against him, he rolled them over, landing nearly at the head of his bed. Her arms flew overhead as they broke apart. He dived back in mouth open wide to passionately kiss her. His hand slid from behind her and over her ribs, down her hips and grabbed her thighs. He pulled her legs up to hook them around his hips. As soon as her hips angled up and towards him, he pushed himself back in and Marinette cried out. Her hands twisted in the bed sheets. Her body pushed him up as it lifted off the bed.  


He wrapped his arms around her so that their sweat slick bodies rubbed together as he rocked his hips into her. He kissed her neck, licked her shoulder as he moved. He didn’t want to let her go - to feel her with him, around him. Her sweet voice tainting each breath that huffed into his ear. Her arms wrapped around him, her hands gripping his hair, nails digging into his shoulder sending little thrills through him as he pounded into her. This was bliss, his head feeling that rush, his heart pounding wildly in his chest, his body building to that final climax, he prayed this wasn’t a dream. He never wanted to let her go.  


He groaned and tightened his arms around her as he came. The rush of his climax immediately drained him. His arms grew weak as he pulsed inside of her. He shifted his knees to slide firmly beneath her legs and allowed him to relax over her. He shifted down slightly and rested his head high on her chest. Marinette panted beneath him. He could hear her racing heart and lightly kissed her.  


She hummed happily. Her hand having released his hair began to stroke it, lazily running her fingers through it. If he was heavy, she had no inclination to get him to move. Her legs were bent at the knee and resting beside his hips. Her feet were snuggled up against his knees.  


This was everything.  


“I love you,” he whispered making her smile.  


“I love you too,” she said with a drowsy voice. He hugged her and she replied with a kiss on the top of her head. “But as much as I love this, you’re going to have to get off me.”  


He whimpered.  


“I promise I’m not leaving,” she reassured him.  


He lifted his head and looked at her with big green puppy dog eyes. “Really?”  


“Unless you want me to…”  


“NO,” he shouted, making her smile.  


“Then let’s clean up a bit and get under the covers,” she suggested. After Adrien got rid of the used condom and got her a bottle of water, they snuggled down into the bed with him spooning her side.  


“I didn’t realize this before, but it’s cold in here,” she mentioned as she sunk into the sheets and wiggled her naked body against his. He was more than happy to be the one to keep her warm but it made him realize that he left the window open.  


“Sorry, I’ll close the window.” Once closed, they settled in again and he began to kiss her shoulder and back.  


“Are you trying to seduce me, Agreste?”  


“No, well yes, maybe in a few minutes,” he admitted. She wiggled in his arms as he nuzzled behind her ear with his nose. “Especially if you keep wiggling like that.”  


Marinette laughed. “Stop tickling me then.” Then she pouted, “So no more tom _Chat_ stamina?”  


Adrien chuckled. “I guess not. Just normal teenage hormones,” he replied and reached up and cupped her breast. She laughed again but did not remove his hand which rose questions to his mind.  


“So is this okay now?”  


Frowning, she asked, “Is what okay now?”  


“This,” he caressed her breast, his thumb getting distracted by her nipple. “Are we lovers now?”  


She squirmed and blushed. “Well, yes, I mean. I think that was already established whether we wanted to or not.”  


He slipped his hand down to her ribs and propped himself up with his elbow. Marinette shifted to her back to look at him.  


“No, it’s not,” he objected. “I want your consent. I don’t want our Miraculous to decide things for us. I want you to. Do you want to be lovers? Or did you want us to remain chaste and date?”  


Her face turned red and her eyes averted his. “I want to be lovers,” she murmured.  


“Whoa, really?” This time his voice really was surprised and in awe.  


Her hands flew to her face. “YES! This is so embarrassing.” She took a breath and forced her hands down. “Yes. From the moment you left Thursday, all I kept thinking about was bringing you back. Every time I saw you, I wanted to kiss and touch you. I wanted you to hold me and…” her face burned. “These past few nights all I wanted was you. I craved you, so when you left after our date, I um…”  


“Me too.”  


She blinked wide eyes at him. “Yeah?”  


He nodded. “Yes. Everything. All of that and so much more. I couldn’t sleep. It took forever to do so. I was so torn that I even stalked you hoping you were awake, hoping I could come in and curl up next to you in bed…” he cringed, “aaaand I probably shouldn’t have admitted to that.”  


She bit her lip and whispered. “I came over too – twice.”  


He groaned. “All that time lost.”  


“No, Tikki said we needed time to evaluate our feelings. We had all the physical and our hearts needed time to sort things out,” she reasoned.  


He snorted and slid his right arm across her torso under her chest. “I was all sorted out a long time ago, My Lady.”  


She glared at him. “Fine, **I** needed time. I talked to Tikki. I talked to Alya. I..”  


Adrien interrupted, “You told Alya?”  


“Um, well, I didn’t tell her _exactly_ what happened,” she stammered. She started to play with the light hairs on his arm as she explained, “Only that we hooked up and only once.”  


He let out a breath. “Nino found out after the first night,” he confessed and her eyes widened.  


“How?”  


“Shower after gym. He saw nail marks on my back and I was a terrible liar and he connected the dots right away,” he answered. “I told him not to tell anyone.”  


Marinette laughed. “Well, I knew you told him. We were eating lunch and it came up after telling Alya and of course Alya started to grill him but he ran away before saying anything.”  


“That’s my bro!” Adrien cheered making her laugh.  


“So I did mark you, huh? What happened during your shoot?” she asked nervously.  


He shook his head. “Nothing. I have a private changing booth-tent-room whatever and nothing had to be covered up so I healed up or no one noticed.”  


She smiled, pushed him down onto his back and leaned over him. “Maybe I should take a quick look around.” Her hand ran over his chest. “After all, it’s my fault if you get caught with my marks on your body.” Marinette leaned down with a smile; her eyes locked on his until she pressed her lips on his left pec. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. He watched her as best he could. Her full wet lips pressed against a curve of his pec and sucked for a fraction of a second before she let go and raked her teeth along his skin. A shuddering breath escaped his lips and he let his head fall back down.  


He felt her lick him and then kiss his nipple before getting up to her hands and knees. The bed sheets tried to stay with her, but were slowly falling off her. She played with his little nipple, circling the hard bud with the tip of her tongue before wrapping her lips around it and sucking softly. She crawled over him as she kissed him, her mouth worked its way to the side of his ribs and she rose up.  


“Turn around,” she ordered. He took a deep breath and started to shift beneath her. He had to reach down and hold his awakening arousal against him so he could lay comfortable on his stomach, but he managed. The sheets were pushed off to his knees and he waited in bated breath for her.  


He jumped when she touched him. Her hand ran all the way down his back and then up. He had his arms folded under his head and he twisted his face towards her. He could see most of her, but not her face or part of her upper body. She was shifting around as her hand explored his right shoulder. He felt her hair first, and then she kissed him, a soft press of her lips on his shoulder blade that was mixed with the ticklish graze of her breasts on his left side. She hummed, a low throaty sound sending a shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes as her hand stroked down his back, her lips lined kisses along the top of his back to the end of his left shoulder. Her hair fell around her, fluttering along his back and even his face. The scent of her seeping in with every breath.  


“I see a tiny little birth mark here,” she kissed a spot high on his left shoulder blade. “And another here,” she kissed the middle of his back on his right side and then immediately kissed another slightly lower. “And you have an adorable one right here,” she moved further down and kissed his right butt cheek high in the center. She rose up and sighed almost sadly, making him blink and look at her. “But not a single mark from me,” she pouted and dragged her fingertips across his body.  


“Do you want to?”  


She shrugged. “It’s not necessary. I’m marked up enough for the both of us, it’s just…” she faltered. When she didn’t finish, he shifted to his side to look at her.  


“What? Tell me,” he prompted.  


“I have the marks and the necklace showing that I’m yours but,” she stopped again and shook her head. “I’m being silly. I’m fine.”  


Adrien sat up grabbed her hand and kissed her. She squeaked not expecting it but recovered and kissed him back. He slowly lowered her back down to the bed. Once down, he pulled away to look into her eyes. His body slid along her side. “Marinette, even though no one can see it, every single little part of me belongs to you.” He touched the healing love bite at her chest. “These marks fade, and this can be removed,” he touched the necklace, “but you’ve permanently branded the one part that matters most – my heart.” He pressed her hand on his chest over his heart as he said it. “I’m yours, forever and always.”  


She chuckled, but nodded in understanding.  


“And I would be more than happy to wear anything you give me,” he added.  


“That’s good, because I have a chest full of things for you.”  


“Really? What things?”  


She blushed. “Uh, a little bit of everything: shirts, scarves, hats, gloves, socks…” his eyes went wide making her stop listing everything. “You inspired me,” she said hoping that would get her off the weirdo hook.  


His look of surprise turned into one of childlike glee. “When do I get them?!”  


She laughed. “Um, every birthday and Christmas for the next … a long time,” she quickly amended. “Though I guess we can say anniversaries too.”  


He whined not liking that answer. “But I want them now. What if I grow out of them?”  


“I’m made them. I can alter anything to fit.”  


“What if they go out of style?” he threatened. She gasped and glared at him. “That’s why you should give them to me now, while they are still fashionable.”  


She pressed her lips together. Her pride flaring up at the thought that her designs would ever go out of style was inconceivable. “I’ll tell you what,” she started and could have sworn his tail started to shake happily. “I’ll give you one every time you deserve one.”  


He deflated. “What does that mean?”  


She reached up and scratched behind his ear. “When you are a good kitty, I’ll let you pick one out.”  


Adrien grinned, “I get to go to your room?”  


“As if that is anything special,” she dismissed.  


“I love your room. It’s warm, bright, and cheery – like you,” he gushed. “My room sucks compared to yours.”  


“Do you know how many people would kill for your room?!”  


He shrugged. “They can have it. It’s cold and empty even with all this in it.”  


She pouted. “I like your room.”  


“What’s there to like?” He said rhetorically, but she answered.  


“I love your closet,” she immediately said making him snort. “Your bathroom is great too.” He nodded in agreement with that one. “And then there is you,” she leaned in and hugged him. “It’s pretty great when you are here.”  


“My Lady, I think my cheesiness is starting to rub off on you,” he teased.  


“Hmm, perhaps,” she pecked his lips and smirked at him. “Maybe you should rub up against me some more and see if you can get it all over me.”  


He growled and moved on top of her. “Yes, My Lady.”


	33. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette wake up abruptly.

It was near 3 am when Adrien set the alarm for the morning. He was exhausted and left the phone beside them as he crashed. This time he did not wake up when she moved in her sleep. He was complete drained and happy, so sleep hit him hard. Maybe she was more aware because she stuck close to him even in the larger bed.  


“Adrien.”  


He heard his name and shifted slightly.  


“Adrien, wake up,” the voice hissed.  


Something touched his foot and he frowned. He woke up enough to feel her in his arms. He was curled around her warm, soft body. His right arm was under her pillow, his left curled around her torso. Both of his legs were bent up under hers in a full body snuggle. He tightened his hold on her and buried his nose into her hair. _Marinette._  


“Adrien, if you don’t wake the fuck up right now, the Ice Queen is going to ream your ass.”  


_Denis?_   


He blinked and looked up to find his personal trainer panicking over the them on the bed. “Denis, what…” He moved and Marinette shifted.  


Adrenaline shot through Adrien as if it was injected straight into his heart. “DENIS!” He exclaimed and covered Marinette with his body.  


With a groan, she shifted beneath him. “Adrien, what are you…OMG!” She twisted into his body when she noticed the third person in the room and covered as much as she could beneath him.  


“Denis, uh, it’s.. um… this…” he stammered as his brain went blank.  


Denis laughed. “Are you seriously trying to make up some excuse for this? You have a girl in your bed. You are both naked and by the way…” _Nice…_ he mouthed and motioned to Marinette. Adrien frowned and pulled the blankets up to cover her completely. He wasn’t sure how much Denis got to see, but Adrien wasn’t willing to let him see anymore, even if it was a section of her back. Denis grinned. “There are like open condoms and shit everywhere. You are so busted.”  


Adrien tightened his hold on Marinette. “Are you going to tell Nathalie? My dad?”  


He lifted his hands up in surrender. “Not me. This is like the best thing I’ve ever seen you do. You are a good kid, strung up tight like a guitar string though. Always on time at 6 in the freaking morning. I can count how many times you were late to training on one hand. Shit, I wouldn’t be here if your dad wasn’t paying me so much. I knew something was up, but I thought you were sick again. This is awesome! Are you going to introduce me?”  


Adrien blushed but also felt relieved. He loosened his arms around her. “Denis, this is Marinette, my girlfriend.” Marinette shifted just enough to pop her head out from the blankets. “Marinette, this is my personal trainer, Denis.” Even though her face was bright red, she gave him a tight-lipped smile and waved at him.  


“Nice to meet you,” he grinned and she ducked her head back down embarrassed.  


“Denis, could you like give us a minute, please?” Adrien asked as if stating the obvious but nicely.  


“Here is the thing…” he said warily. “Nathalie saw me chasing after you and I’m pretty sure she is going to come up and check up on us if we don’t get down there now.”  


“Fuck,” Adrien cursed. “Sorry, My Lady,” he whispered and carefully removed himself from Marinette’s grip. Denis snickered at his pet name for her but started to move to the bedroom door. Adrien scrambled to get dressed.  


Marinette peeked and when she didn’t see the intruder there, she sat up with the blankets carefully tucked around her.  


“I am so sorry. I thought I set the alarm last night. I’m so, so sorry,” Adrien repeated in anguish.  


“Um, that was probably my fault,” she admitted shamefully and picked up his phone. When she found it tucked by her body, she knew them sleeping in was her doing. “I have a habit of turning off my alarm when it goes off but Ti…”  


“SHHH,” he shook his head desperately and held out his hand for her to stop. He pointed to the skating ramp that that hid them from the door and she nodded.  


“I’m sorry,” she said mournfully, her voice was already thick with the threat of tears.  


He crawled up now dressed from the waist down but no shirt, and pulled her into his arms. “It’s okay. We are okay,” he whispered. “Don’t cry, please.” She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the hand. He hugged her and started to softly whisper in her ear. “I’m so sorry, but I **have** to go, you can stay if you want to,” he offered and she quickly shook her head. He smiled but it also saddened him. “Okay, then I’ll see you in class today. I love you.”  


She smiled a weaker version of her normal one and lifted her chin up for a kiss. “I love you,” she murmured and they kissed.  


“Adrien, hurry up,” Denis warned and Adrien pulled back with a low growl. He crawled off the bed unwillingly and ran into his closet for a shirt. He saw her pink slip and grabbed it too. Marinette expected him to toss it to her, but he leaned in and gently gave it to her, sneaking in another kiss.  


“Nathalie,” Denis said louder than necessary and both of the teens’ blood went cold. “Good Morning. You are looking as gorgeous as ever. When are you going to let me take you out on a date?” He playfully stalled. Adrien jerked away and ran around the skate ramp as Marinette slipped down completely flat and covered herself from head to toe.  


Marinette barely heard their talk with the pounding of her heart, but she could which made her worry even more. “Adrien, are you alright?” Nathalie asked in that business like tone.  


“Yeah, I’m sorry. My alarm didn’t go off. Denis had to wake me up. Thanks.”  


“It was absolutely my pleasure,” he boosted and Marinette rolled her eyes.  


“Are you unwell?” she asked.  


“No, ma’am.”  


“Considering the time, M. Toussaint’s time has been wasted. Adrien, if your… extra-curricular activities conflict with your schedule, you do understand that I would be forced to take action, do you not?”  


“Yes, Ma’am.”  


“I’m not sure you do. Shower, get dressed and come down to the dining table. We some things to discuss,” Nathalie informed him and the door audibly closed. Marinette stayed beneath the covers as still as she could, breathing as quietly as she could, listening hard. After what felt like hours, Adrien called out to her.  


“It’s safe,” he informed her and she dropped the sheet from her head and sat up gasping She was sweating, panting and beet red.  


“I’m so sorry,” he apologized again as he crawled up to her. As he did so the two kwami flew down as well.  


“I am so sorry, Marinette,” Tikki said first. Plagg yawned hovering behind her. “We were both asleep in the corner, and I didn’t hear the alarm go off either.”  


“It’s okay Tikki. It’s not really your responsibility to keep me out of trouble,” she reassured her.  


Adrien chimed in, “Yeah, and you’ve done so much for us in the past. This was totally our fault. And it was great that Denis found us and not Nathalie.”  


Marinette bit her lip, and she turned to Adrien. “Nathalie, she sounded like… um, does she know?”  


He twisted his mouth in thought. “I was curious about that too but I’m not sure. I’ll try to figure that out during my lecture this morning.”  


“We are so screwed,” Marinette bemoaned.  


Adrien shook his head and reached up to cup her face. “It doesn’t matter. If it becomes too much, I’ll tell them. I’ll tell them that it’s non-negotiable.’  


She shot him a confused, unbelievable look. “Non-negotiable?”  


He smiled. “Yeah. Arguing with father can seem like a contract negotiation. And those are the good fights.”  


“What is a bad one?”  


“He shuts down, orders me to do whatever he says and then leaves to his office so I can’t talk back to him,” he explained and it made her flush with anger. “And then I will come over and see you,” he added with a hopeful lit.  


“You better!” She threatened with watery eyes. Her hands reached out to hug him. “You come over as soon as you can. No matter the time.”  


He sighed softly. “Thank you, My Lady,” he whispered sincerely. He caressed her bare back and his fingers grazed down to the curve of her backside. “Do you want to take a shower with me?” he asked suggestively.  


She laughed. “As much as I would love to, no.” He pouted. “That totally freaked me out. I love you, but I’m going home after that. I have never been so scared in my life!”  


“I understand,” he said but his heart wasn’t in it.  


“Kitty, no sad eyes.” She crawled up to her knees, and the sheets fell down. Adrien’s eyes feasted on her naked body. His hands came up and took her hips as she moved to get off the bed. “You looked the exact same way when I went out with Alya during PE,” she continued. Her hand reached out to grab her slip and continued to talk as she put it on, “It’s not fair for you to have such a weapon against me when I don’t have a single… Adrien, please…” she moaned as his hand slipped up her side and cupped her breast. The slip fell over his forearms where he was currently hindering its descent.  


“How can you say that, when everything you do hypnotizes me,” he whispered. His left hand reached back to her behind and pulled her closer to him as his right fondled her breast.  


“I should go before they come back,” she reasoned but then her body betrayed her as her knee bent forward to slip over his thigh. His arms guided her to sit on his lap.  


“Take a shower with me, and then I’ll let you go,” he countered and started to softly kiss her shoulder going up her neck. His hands slipped up her back to take the slip back off again.  


“Okay,” she said entranced, and he lifted her up. Marinette wrapped her arms and legs around him and he carted her to the shower. They softly kissed each other, small little kisses as he walked over. She tried to step down when they reached the door but he tightened his hold on her.  


“I’ve got you, My Lady. Always,” he promised and pressed a sweet kiss on her lips. “Just hold on to me.”  


He took her all the way to the to the showerhead which wasn’t very far, but it still amazed her. She set her foot down and this time he let her. Adrien was sorely overdressed for their chosen activity and Marinette slipped her hand beneath his shirt to glide up his stomach. Her hands delightfully ran over his tone body until it reached his armpit. He rose his arms up over head allowing her to shove the offending cloth off. Her eyes ran over his body as her hands did while he tossed the shirt to the side.  


Adrien pulled her in for a kiss. His hands smoothing over her warm satin skin as hers slipped behind his back. Lips parting, the heat between them rising as her fingers sunk low to his waist band. She shoved them down as far as she could and had to circle around at the certain something that was poking at her lower stomach. She pulled her hips back to give room for her hands and unhooked his pants and underwear. Finding something much more pleasing, her hands gently wrapped around him, letting gravity pull down his shorts to the ground.  


He pulled back with a hiss and it made her smile. She lightly ran her fingers up and down his length, feeling the smooth taut skin. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together as she played with him.  


“Aren’t we taking a shower?”  


“Yeah,” he groaned as she gently tugged him.  


“How are we going to take a shower without water?”  


“Uh-huh,” he sounded and leaned forward to brace his weight on the wall behind her.  


She looked down at what she was doing. Watching her fingers wrap around the girth of him and drag up to the very dark red head that was glistening with a drop of pre-cum. “Well, I guess I am already wet, soo…”  


He growled and pushed her up against the wall. Marinette gasped at the sudden action, surprised by the force and the cold of the tile wall hitting her heated skin. Adrien’s hand shot down to lift her left leg up, hooking his forearm under her knee, and she could feel him nudging her womanhood with that hard shaft she was teasing.  


Rocking his hips back and forth, the soft head rubbed her clit and down her labia and found that wet desire she mentioned. With his free hand, he took a hold of himself, thus allowing him to manipulate his movement against her. Her hands fell on his arms as if to push him away but the look on her face, the sweet little whimper she made as he spread her desire across her folds.  


“You are wet,” he rumbled against her neck. He licked her, across her collarbone and up over her pulse towards her ear. Her face leaned away giving him room as he took her ear between his lips and nipped it, pulling another little sexy sound from her throat.  


“Well, then, will you get me wet too?” He whispered as he leaned in, removing his hand from between them and thrusting up against her.  


“CONDOM!” She yelped as the tip of him entered her, but didn’t go further than that.  


“So now you are careful?” He snickered and pulled out, to simply rest his erection between her thighs, and let her knee go.  


Marinette burned fiery red. “I was very close to being considered clinically insane during that time, so yeah I’m careful now. Um, thank you by the way.”  


He rose an eyebrow in question. “For?”  


“For being the sane one. I know that was probably really hard for you,” she apologized bashfully.  


“I think you can tell how very hard it is,” he joked and ground his hips against hers. Her breath hitched at the action and she bit her lip.  


“While I do not want to reward you for such a stupid joke,” she paused and looked up at him, “about that condom?”  


“Seriously?”  


She nodded. “Like a quicky?”  


Adrien was already gone. By the time he came, back the water was turned on and Marinette’s hand was in the stream testing the temperature. The heat from the water was already showing in little clouds and the naked goddess was standing there like a dream. He ripped open the condom and started rolling it on as he approached. She was slightly turned away from him, so she noticed his arrival.  


“How hot do you like it?” she asked without looking back at him.  


Adrien came up behind her and jerked her back into his arms. “Burning,” he grumbled into her ear and twisted her around. She almost stumbled, but his hands, his grip on her kept her where he wanted her and it was back on the wall. His lips fell upon hers in a searing kiss, while he lifted her leg up again and nudged her. “You still all wet for me, My Love?”  


Marinette panted in excitement. Her heart was hammering her in chest and the rush of eagerness and anticipation filled her. She was so beyond ready, but she loved playing with him, driving him to the breaking point and reaping the benefits.  


“I thought cats didn’t like to swim,” she teased and nipped his lower lip.  


He growled and his arm tightened under her leg. She felt herself being lifted before he drove into her in one deep thrust making her toes curl, her back arch, her head thrown back and her voice cry out. His left hand caressed her exposed throat and slowly moved down her body. “I’d take a dip into this pool anytime.”  


Marinette opened her eyes with a look of heat and challenge. “Then swim, Kitty.”  


Never one that had to be told twice, he began that primal rhythm. Her voice slipped out more, her moans being overshadowed by the water that barely hit Adrien’s back. He slapped his hips against hers, and wanted more. He still momentarily to lift her right leg and hosted her up against the wall. Her arms flew around his head and he spread her wide, allowing him to sheath himself within her completely. He rocked within her at the change of position and she whimpered.  


“Faster,” she moaned. He had to shift his hands down to hold her differently. With her legs around his waist and his hands gripping her butt cheeks, he had her support with the shift and was able to focused on his movement against hers and her appreciation got louder.  


“Marinette,” he groaned next to her ear.  


“Uh-huh, Yeah,” she moaned. “That’s good. More, more,” she begged and clenched around him, arms, legs and cunt and he had to clench his jaw to keep from climaxing.  


“I can’t,” he grunted and then moaned as he came. He tried to thrust against her as he filled the condom, short little jerks and then he stopped. “I’m sorry,” he said breathless as he pulled out to let her stand. “I can eat…”  


“It’s fine, Kitty,” she hushed him and then kissed him. He whimpered softly kissing her back but pulled away as he was still catching his breath. “We don’t have the time we did last night to get me off. It would have been nice, but it’s okay. You’ll just have to make it up to me later.”  


“But…”  


“No,” she insisted and then cupped his sad face. “Now unless you take long showers normally, I’m sure your keeper is about to check up on you.” Marinette gave him a sweet soft smile. “As much as I don’t want to, I have to go.” She started to move away but he kept her hand.  


“Marinette,” he called out to her and she looked over at him waiting. Licking his lips, he asked again, “Marry me?”  
Her expression softened and she laughed. Her sparkling eyes looked back up at him. “Yes,” she answered, making his eyes widen in shock.  


“Wait, what?”  


Another giggle and she turned around to hug him tucking her head under his chin. “Yes, I will marry you,” she repeated but then pulled her head back to look up at him. “But when we are old enough to do so, and if you still want to.”  


“Mari…”  


“Adrien,” she interrupted him before he could object to her claim. “Ask me again please when that time comes.”  


He grinned. “You sure you want to give me two years to plan out a proposal?”  


She smiled brightly up at him and nodded, “I’m looking forward to it.”


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything finally falls into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I hope you enjoy. :)

_May 1st - 1 year later_  


Adrien was sitting alone on the bench at the end of the class with head phones on and intently watching the screen on his phone. Nino came down stairs and was surprised to see him still here. He walked over and sat down next to him, prompting Adrien to take out an ear bud and greet him.  


“Hey, what are you still doing here?” Adrien asked.  


“Was talking to Kim and Max about my new film. How about you? Shouldn’t you be at a practice somewhere?”  


Adrien smiled. “Got cancelled. Coach had a family emergency, so I have a free hour,” he replied as he continued to look at his screen.  


Nino was curious as to what had his attention and peeked over. It looked like the local news. “What are you watching?”  


“The weather.”  


“Why?’ Nino asked confused.  


Adrien glanced up at him with a grin. “I’m eager for spring to arrive.”  


Nino didn’t really understand why but he was pretty laid back about it and continued the thought, “It’s was a high of 50 today, so I think it’s here dude.”  


He shook his head and turned off the video feed to put his phone away. “Na, still too cold. Will be for another week or so.” He turned to his best friend. “Want to hang out for a bit?”  


“Yeah,” Nino agreed and they left.

♥ 

“It’s feeling rather warm these days, isn’t it, My Lady?”  


Ladybug jumped over the ledge from one building to the next. “Chat! Focus! Akuma!”  


They hopped down at a lower story building where the Akuma was presently being fought. The two looked over and watched. “See, nothing to worry about. Satyr and Poule Rousse are taking care of it.”  


Ladybug nodded but was obviously worried. “I hope I made the right call. I’m really hoping that Ziggy’s and Orikko’s powers complement each other.” She sighed as she overthought the situation. “I really wish I could give them their original miraculous. Wayzz and Trixx was so sad when I told them about it. Well, Trixx was devastated. Wayzz always accepts things as they are.”  


Chat dropped an arm around her. “It will be fine. This is why we are giving it to them early. Gives them a chance to get use to fighting until we get back.” He smiled and leaned into her. “The better they are, the more time we have,” he said suggestively and softly kissed her earlobe.  


“Chat, behave.” she shoved him off and Chat had to catch himself on the edge. “I told you before; we are not a couple in the suits. I don’t want Hawkmoth knowing we are in love.”  


He hopped on the building ledge with a pout. “Then I’m going in. If I can’t be with My Lady in the suit, best get this over with,” he declared and stepped off the edge.  


“Chat!” She whined and then grumbled to herself. “This is for training,” she unhooked her yo-yo, “but no… you have to go in and start scratching everything up,” she stepped up on the ledge and started swinging it around. “It’s not like Monsieur Pigeon is difficult,” she concluded and swung down to finish the job.  


Once defeated, both Satyr and Poule Rousse had to leave as they used their abilities. Both of them reported that they were getting better and Ladybug agreed. However, Chat Noir and Ladybug were not on a timer and escorted M. Ramier home.  


“So as I was saying,” Chat grinned at her once alone.  


She sighed and shook her head but with a big smile. “Let’s at least go somewhere private.”  


They went to their favorite place at the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug moved to sit down as Chat landed behind her. He wanted badly to sit behind her, to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, but instead he sat down beside her, close enough to feel her presence but not touch.  


“It is getting warmer,” she said casually as if they were starting up casual small talk.  


“There is another cold front coming though, so it won’t be for another week before the temperature is stable at 55,” he reported and she nodded in agreement.  


“I saw that too. It was a particularly cold winter, so it makes sense that spring would arrive late this year,” she reasoned.  


“I don’t know,” Chat countered. “I thought this winter was pretty hot at least it was most nights.”  


She tsked and lightly smacked his arm making him chuckle. Still, she was smiling as they looked over the city. “Has there been any changes to the plan?”  


“Nope. Everything is still ready to go,” he confirmed. “We’ve had almost a year to make sure that nothing messes this up. I doubt even an earthquake could stop it.”  


She laughed but let out a nervous breath. “Oh, please no earthquakes. The only world I want rocked is mine.”  


Chat groaned, “Not fair, My Lady. You can say flirty things, but I can’t?”  


“I never said you couldn’t say it.” He shot her a negative look. “Okay! so I said that,” she corrected. “But you say them in front of people with listening ears.”  


“As opposed to listening noses?”  


“You know what I mean!” Ladybug groaned in agony and tossed herself back to lay down. The heels of her hands rubbing her eyes.  


Chat Noir twisted to his side and lay down next to her. Propped up by his elbow, hand holding his head, he stretched out beside her. “I do,” he said softly. Ladybug dropped her arms to rest on her tummy and looked at him. His eyes were soft, matching his gentle expression. She flushed seeing that loving look on his face, making her heart race and her desire to be held intensify. She reached out and very lightly touched his cheek making his eyes close in bliss. Her gloved hand gently stroked down and grazed the corner of his lips. He opened his eyes as she hesitated there. Their eyes met and the desire was there, swimming under the shallow waters of their eyes to kiss, to embrace. She dropped her hand and he let her go.  


“Am I starting to smell stronger yet?” she asked in a whisper.  


He shook his head. _No, not yet._ “But that has never stopped us before.”  


She flushed and bit her lip. “Your place or mine?”

♥ 

“Do you have everything you need?” Sabine asked as Marinette shoved random items into her duffel bag.  


“I think so!”  


_Hairbrush, deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste…. Three new lingerie pieces I made. His anniversary gift. Cookies for Tikki. Cheese pastries for Plagg._ Even though the meals are already set to deliver during their stay, she wanted extra treats for their patient kwamis. _Phone charger… Birth control pills. Is my alarm set?_ She grabbed her phone and checked her daily alarm and set it to go off 10 times before giving up.  


Sabine popped her head in to her room and Marinette quickly started zipping up her bag hoping that it didn’t look like she was hiding everything.  


Her mother came walking in with a smile. “So call me as soon as you get there, and if you need anything…”  


“Mama, we are going to Italy. Not over oceans. It’s a two-hour flight. No big.”  


“I know, but when has that ever stopped me from worrying. You are well traveled; I know you will be fine in Milan. Still, you know the rules.”  


“Yes, call you every day before bed time,” she repeated for a thousandth time.  


“And take lots of pictures,” she told her.  


“I can’t take pictures. They would think I’m trying to steal designs or something. I had to sign a no picture clause to go on this trip. Remember this isn’t for pleasure.” She explained as she lifted her bag and headed downstairs.  


“Right yes.” Sabine followed. “Getting experience behind the scene to put on your college application. I know. Still you’ll get to sight see, right?”  


“I don’t know Mama,” Marinette said as she dumped her bag on the couch. “I’m expecting to be locked in a room all day, sewing or something. I’m going to be a lackey there, so that means all the work no one wants to do.”  


Tom chimed in. “I remember interning at a bakery when I first got my culinary degree, I made over 5000 baguettes in a month and I still had to clean the whole kitchen every night.” Sabine gave him an incredulous look. “It’s true!”  


Sabine turned back to Marinette. “You have band aids, right? Or something to protect your fingers?”  


“I’m not that bad anymore!” she defended and her mother laughed.  


A doorbell ran through the family room. “There is Adrien,” Sabine said and moved in to hug her daughter. “I love you, Sweetie.”  


Marinette smiled. “I love you too mama.” She turned to her father and hugged him too before going downstairs.  


Adrien was there leaning on the car with the back door open for her. His bodyguard behind the wheel waiting. He was looking drop dead sexy in a pair of dark blue jeans and a class t-shirt. Her body instantly clenched in need and she ran up to him. She slammed into him. The car rocked back a bit but he caught her, and kept her from going any further. He greeted her the same way he always did in front of his family, a hug and a kiss on both cheeks, but this time the hug was tighter and his mouth passed her cheek to her ear.  


“Almost there, My Lady. Hold on for a little longer,” he whispered ever so softly in her ear and then moved to the other ear away from the open door and nipped her earlobe sending a shock of lust through her. He guided her into the back seat of the car and closed the door behind them. Marinette forced herself to look at the floor instead of him, but every move he made brought her eyes to him. He shifted in his seat, tugged his jeans down his legs and her eyes followed his hand as he adjusted himself to a more comfortable position.  


She bit her lower lip, hard, trying to keep herself together, but her hand reached out towards his thigh. He jumped a bit when she touched him. The shock of it, or perhaps it was the pheromones that were flooding the backseat that slowed him down, because she managed to slip her hand up and feel him – long and hard, trapped in confining denim. Everything inside of her quivered, and her panties felt soaked through. The heel of her hand pushed along his straining masculinity, and he grunted and then coughed trying to hide the sound. He quickly took her hand in his and held it between them. His thumb rubbing her hand back and forth relentlessly and she wanted him rubbing a different spot. She lifted their combined hands and she felt him flex against her, forcing her to keep their hands as they were.  


“It seems like traffic is light. We should be at the airport soon,” Adrien casually said out loud and squeezed Marinette’s hand reassuringly. She still persisted though, but when he realized she wasn’t trying to get him to let go, he eased up. It was a mistake, and he wasn’t being careful enough. He was staring out the window trying to focus on anything but the woman beside him filling his head with lustful thoughts. So when she shoved his hand up her skirt, he immediately jerked his hand away and Marinette whimpered mournfully.  


But it was too late, her desire was now on his hand. A strong scent of her arousal flew through the air as he pulled his hand back and it made his blood boil. His eyes fell on her unable to turn away. Marinette was flushed red. Her body was curled into itself with both her hands tightly clenched between her thighs. She was breathing hard short breaths and her hips were subtly rocking back and forth in her seat.  


Thousands of thoughts flooded his mind, all of them concluding the same way with his cock buried deep inside of her wet cunt. He leaned his head to the side as he watched her try to get some friction between her legs and lifted his hand to his lips. Marinette’s eyes flickered to him and they met. She twisted her head to watch him as he licked off the slick wetness that he escaped with from the side of his hand. It was slow and deliberate. The taste of her honeyed cream was truly sweeter when the heat came in.  


Marinette lunged but was immediately stopped as the door on her side opened.  


“We’re here!” Adrien said almost in a panic. He pushed her off by the shoulders and said it again. “We are here.” Marinette quickly nodded and moved to get out of the car.  


They were not going to Milan. They were not going far at all. They slipped away at the Paris international airport, transformed, and flew only a short distance away to the top floor of a four-star hotel Adrien booked for 4 nights. They took their own direct path, choosing to get their as soon as possible but not together. He checked in last night, made sure everything was set and ready. Left the balcony door unlocked for them to enter without notice. He arrived their first, opening the door to their luxury suite and tossing his bag inside by the bed. A moment later, Ladybug crashed into him. Both of them rolling on the floor until she was on top of him.  


“Spots off!” She yelled out and started grinding against him as her suit disappeared.  


“Claws in,” he growled. The green light shined around them and he grabbed her and rolled them over. He wasted no time, pulling at his jean button. It came off and he jerked his jeans and underwear down to pop himself out. He ripped her panties in a single motion and before they could take another breath, he embedded himself to the hilt into her. She screamed and he felt her clench around him. The magic surging through them making her body more sensitive, forcing her to climax quickly but he did not stop. He shifted his knee under her thigh and filled her, pounding up into her as quickly and fiercely as possible. She let herself go as did he. Her voice moaning, groaning at the top of her lungs with each thrust. His breath rushing in and out of his lungs as fast as he moved. He felt the rush, the build of his climax burn, and he pushed harder. His eyes closing to seek out that blissful eruption within her.  


Adrien groaned as he came. The feeling of his seed spilling within her body unprotected, hot, soft wet walls hugging every little bit of him. He opened his eyes as to look at his lover. Her face flushed red and wet with sweat. He leaned up to get use of his hands and grabbed the dress she wore at the neckline. He pulled it apart, ripping it down the middle until it fell to the side. She didn’t wear a bra, he knew that from the moment he saw her leave her home, and he was thankful.  


He started to move again - still hard, still wanting. His eyes on her breasts wanting to watch them move as he pulled back and thrust hard against her hips. She gasped and her legs spread wider. His eyes did not stray from her chest as he once again began to surge into her. Her breasts bouncing at his ministrations, those dark tips dancing for him, begging to be touched and licked.  


How could he say no?  


He curled over her and rocked against her. His mouth wide open to take in her left breast and he bit down around his treat. She cried out and her hips started rise up meeting his hips in abandonment. He let her go, leaving behind an imprint of his teeth. His tongue flicked out and teased her nipple as her hands sunk into his hair and gripped it with unforgiving strength.  


It didn’t matter. The pain and the pleasure mixed together for both of them. They were lost in the feeling of each other and the discomforts around them were ignored. The hard floor beneath them, the cool air rushing through the open door, none of it mattered but the feeling of her in his arms. Her hot willing body sucking him in, her hands pulling him closer. She pulled him up, forcing him from her chest to her lips. Her legs and arms tightly wrapped around him as she came. The sound of her climax was swallowed by his kiss as he momentarily paused to relish in the feel of her.  


He pulled away and gathered her into his arms. She whined when he slipped out from lifting her up. The cool air felt down right icy against his wet groin, all the more reason to be with her as quickly as possible. They feverishly kissed, most tongue and teeth as he moved them to the foot of the bed. His jeans sagged around his hips and he was eager to take them off.  


He put Marinette down and moved to take off his remaining clothes. His shirt came off and he groaned as she wrapped her lips around his arousal. She slipped off the bed to her knees. Her feet disappeared beneath the bed frame, and was bobbed her head along his length. He looked down and ran his fingers through her hair, pushing her midnight blue strands back away to see her face. Her hands shoved his pants down, far enough to where he could remove them completely. Pulling his right foot out, he placed his knee on the bed and thrust his hips against her mouth. She moaned, the sound vibrating around him as she relaxed her jaw and swallowed him down her throat.  


He shivered at the feel and pulled himself away. Her nails clawed at his behind to stay but he didn’t want to cum in her mouth. Before she could object, he pulled her up and forced her on the bed with her perfect ass displayed for him. His hands ran up her thighs and took a hold of her hips. He pulled her up so that her knees were on the bed spread wide for him. Her whole body convulsed as he entered her from behind. Her back bowing and her head leaned back as she cried out. He ran his hands down her back, smoothing over the skin as he moved against her. He leaned over and cupped both breasts into his hand and pulled her up on her knees, squeezing the soft flesh until it hurt. His thrusts became shallower and forced him to rut against that perfect little spot. He nuzzled her neck from behind, kissing and bringing her hair down around her face as she panted and moaned. Her own hips started to grind against him. Her body leaning forward to get that deeper touch from him. He let his right hand drop down to between her legs, his fingers seeking to her clit.  


The moment he touched her, she came again and his mouth bit down on the crook of her neck. Her body convulsed in his arms and bent them over, driving her hips down on him. His hand rubbed her making her voice quiver and warble. The other still molded against her breast holding her to him and his mouth sucked at her neck, he exploded within her. His head was dizzy and light, his eyes seeing stars as he had everything he ever wanted right here.  


Everything was here. His heart and soul collapsed breathless on the bed. She twisted around to face him and held her arms out for him. “Kitty,” she breathed calling out for him. Adrien crawled over her, siding into her arms, laying down on top of her and forgetting the rest of the world, because nothing else mattered - but her and him together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!
> 
> From the very bottom of my heart, thank you so much for giving this story a try, for reading it all the way through, and for any comments that you may have posted. 
> 
> This was my first story into the fandom and I want to especially thank all of you that stuck with me through it - ranting and loving what I put these characters through. haha. I loved all of your thoughts and comments through it all. You guys definitely made me feel welcomed in the fandom.
> 
> I hope to write to you again.  
> Love, AB


End file.
